Pokemon Evolution: Parte 2
by Rodrigo Caetano
Summary: Dave continua sua jornada em direção a Liga, enquanto tenta manter Eevee longe de seus incasaveis perseguidores. Entre novos amigos e aventuras, ele caminha em direção ao seu sonho, sempre seguido pela sombra ameaçadora dos segredos de seu melhor amigo.
1. Capítulo 1: Para Onde Ir

**Pokemon Evolution – Parte 2**

**Foreword**

Na segunda parte da história, começarei a introduzir novos elementos como lideres de ginásio e cidades completamente novas, mas já pretendo localizá-los na "minha Kanto". O esboço de um mapa de Kanto baseado no anime e adaptado à fic já foi formulado e o mapa final está em processo de produção. Como disse antes, não sou nenhum especialista, por tanto, qualquer errata ou imperícia peço que me notifiquem imediatamente para que seja corrigida, tanto no mapa quanto no capítulo.

Essa história é uma continuação de "Pokemon Evolution: parte 1", que conta a historia de como Dave encontra Eevee e seus primeiros passos na jornada de se tornar um treinador Pokémon. Para acessá-la basta entrar no meu perfil e ver minhas histórias publicadas.

**Capítulo 1: Para onde ir?**

- Nós conseguimos Eevee! Conseguimos! – era tudo que saia da boca de Dave nos últimos minutos. Eevee também estava incontrolável e pulava do colo do amigo para o chão, e de volta para seu ombro, sem parar.

- Será que da para você ficar quieto?  - Esbravejou o homem que sentava ao seu lado. – Foi muito legal o que você fez e tudo mais, parabéns. Mas eu vim aqui para assistir a luta!

Dave estava tão empolgado que não conseguia prestar nem atenção na luta entre quem, até então, eram as duas melhores amigas que ele conhecera na viajem: Mindy e Mary Jane. Sentado em um lugar privilegiado da primeira fila, tão próximo da luta que os jatos de fogo e as rajadas de vento representavam até mesmo uma preocupação para a platéia, Dave mal consegui se concentrar para ver que por mais bem treinado que o Charmander de Mindy fosse, o ano de treinamento de Mary Jane e Pidgeotto estava pesando mais.

O Pokémon pássaro se desviava com incrível velocidade dos jatos do grande poder de fogo de Charmander, que não desistia de acertá-lo. Em contrapartida Mary-Jane não conseguia atacar diretamente o Pokémon de fogo, que se utilizava da velha estratégia de que o ataque é a melhor defesa. Os jatos de fogo intermináveis mantinham Pidgeotto a certa distancia do Pokémon de Mindy, e suas rajadas de vento terminavam servindo mais como defesa contra os ataques flamejantes do que um ataque direto propriamente dito.

Se Dave estivesse prestando atenção ele veria uma das melhores batalhas que ele já tinha assistido, mas ele estava distraído de mais, comemorando o fato de poder contar com a ajuda do Professor Noah em sua viagem e com a pokedex que ganharia e seria muito mais útil do que qualquer livro sobre Pokémon que ele já tivesse visto ou estudado. Para aquele garoto humilde de Grené, ter uma pokedex era algo inimaginável. Um sonho se tornando realidade.

- Ai! ai! – Assustou-se Dave, quando Pidgeotto passou a menos de 2 metros da platéia e o jato de fogo que visava o pássaro bateu na parede protetora que protegia as pessoas. A transparência da parede fez com que todos se assustassem, mas acabava por dar uma sensação mais real aos espectadores. Eevee saiu sorrateiramente de baixo da cadeira de Dave com as orelhas para baixo, ainda visivelmente abalado pelo susto que acabara de tomar, e deitou de volta no colo de seu treinador, parando de pular pela primeira vez desde que Dave se sentou.

Apenas com essa distração, que mais pareceu uma ameaça de ter seu cabelo chamuscado, que Dave voltou sua atenção para a luta, e viu que Charmander estava ficando cansado, enquanto Pidgeotto se mostrava em plena forma para continuar desviado dos ataques por mais uma tarde inteira. Mindy também via que a sua estratégia não estava funcionando, e ela teria que pensar em outra coisa para acabar com o sorriso de meia boca de Mary-Jane.

- Charmander, eu tive uma idéia – disse a morena – Vamos ter que usar força total. Deixe ele sem saída com o seu circulo de fogo!

Dave sabia que o circulo de fogo era o ataque mais forte que o Charmander de Mindy usava. Foi esse ataque que o havia ajudado contra a equipe Rocket em duas das vezes que os amigos enfrentaram um membro da agencia criminosa. Ele percebeu que Mindy estava partindo para seu momento de desespero, e que se aquele ataque não funcionasse, não haveria muito mais que ela poderia fazer. Surpreendentemente, entretanto, o sorriso de Mary Jane aumentou. Parece que a menina de cabelos vermelhos já esperava o movimento de sua oponente.

- Pidgeotto, faça o que treinamos essa noite! – Respondeu Mary Jane assim que Mindy deu seu comando.

E tudo o que Mindy e Dave conseguiam pensar era _ Uau! Ela treinou durante a noite?_

Pidgeotto voou diretamente para o centro do campo e ficava a pouco mais de dois metros do chão, voando em um circulo um pouco maior do que o símbolo da pokebola no centro da arena. Sem entender o objetivo de seu rival, Charmander executou o comando de sua treinadora, soltando seu poderoso circulo de fogo que rapidamente envolveu o Pokémon de Mary Jane.

- Na mosca! – comemorou Mindy, um pouco cedo de mais.

Pidgeotto aumentou a velocidade de seu vôo em círculos, forçando o aumento do raio do circulo de fogo, e diminuindo sua intensidade. Mas isso não era suficiente para acabar com a força do ataque. Afinal, ele ainda continuava no centro do que agora parecia um tornado de fogo. O verdadeiro truque de Mary Jane estava na velocidade e na surpresa. Alcançando a velocidade máxima que seria possível para ele, o Pokémon voador atravessou a parede do circulo em direção a Charmander em um ataque rápido.

O movimento atingiu o alvo, pegando tanto o Pokémon como a treinadora de surpresa, e deixando a platéia em êxtase total. Charmander fora arremessado alguns metros e tombou aos pés de sua treinadora.

Normalmente um único ataque rápido não o derrubaria, mas ele havia utilizado boa parte de sua energia soprando jatos de fogo durante os últimos vinte minutos, e seu maior esforço havia sido gasto quando liberou o circulo de fogo mais forte que pôde. Além disso, o ataque de Pidgeotto havia sido perfeitamente executado, ganhando velocidade sem que ninguém percebesse e atingindo seu alvo em completa surpresa.

O resultado foi que o Pokémon de fogo não conseguira mais levantar, e Susan finalmente declarou Mary Jane como vencedora da batalha de exibição.

Mindy recolheu seu Pokémon sem dizer uma palavra. Havia sido derrotada frente a sua família e o povo de sua cidade natal, e, em frente de Dave. E ainda por cima por aquela "amiguinha" dele.

"Inacreditável! Simplesmente Incrível!" vibrava o professor no microfone, deixando sua neta, perdedora da batalha, até meio sem jeito. "Em todos os anos que organizei o torneio de novatos, nunca vi algo do gênero. Mary Jane sai como vencedora, mas ambas as treinadoras se comportaram como verdadeiras treinadoras e não iniciantes. Fico orgulhoso de saber que passo a trabalhar com mais três treinadores de primeiríssimo nível este ano." Fechou o Prof., percebendo que tinha se empolgado de mais e dando o devido valor a sua neta e, de quebra, a Dave.

" O povo de Cardo não poderia estar melhor servido de treinadores que serão a nossa esperança de conquistas pelos ano a vir!"

Assim, o professor desceu de sua cabine especial para entregar os prêmios maiores aos vencedores do torneio. Dez pokebolas e duas poke-agendas foram entregues a Dave e Mary Jane, que receberam em um momento inesquecível na vida dos dois. Mindy observara de longe, enquanto os dois se abraçaram longamente no centro da arena, ainda debaixo de aplausos da torcida.

- Muito obrigado por sua ajuda Mary Jane. Não sei se um dia poderei te agradecer o que você fez. – Disse Dave, depois do abraço com sua amiga.

- Não há o que agradecer Dave, você vai ser um ótimo treinador. Espero sinceramente que a gente se esbarre por ai. – Disse a ruiva sorrindo para o menino

E assim, eles se despediram, enquanto Mindy observava de longe o abraço e a conversa dos dois. Ela se sentia muito mal, o que ela atribuiu à derrota, mas, na verdade, ela achava ser algo a mais. O que ela tinha certeza, entretanto, é que ela teria que vencer Mary Jane em algum momento da sua jornada. Aquilo ainda não havia terminado.

Após o encerramento do torneio, as pessoas voltavam as suas casas prontas para retomar a vida normal na cidade de Cardo. Uma vida simples e sem muitos problemas que havia sido perturbada nesses últimos dias, tanto pelo esperado torneio de iniciantes, como pelas ações da equipe Rocket. A população parecia satisfeita e o torneio continuaria a ser tópico principal das conversas durante semanas, enquanto todos esperavam ansiosamente pelo campeonato da Liga Pokemon, ao qual tinham acesso apenas pela TV, e onde esperavam encontrar os treinadores que saíram de sua cidade através do torneio que assistiram ao vivo alguns anos atrás.

Era incrível a paixão da cidade pelas competições Pokémon. Lembravam-se bem dos treinadores que saíram de Cardo e sempre buscavam saber como estavam se saindo, que rumo levou sua jornada e quais eram suas conquistas. Entretanto, nunca um treinador daquela cidade havia se sagrado campeão da liga, o que os deixava ainda mais apreensivos quanto ao campeonato. A cada ano a esperança era renovada, mas este ano, graças à incrível reviravolta, todos comentavam que a seca de títulos acabaria, e que, logo, a taça da liga viria para Cardo, pela primeira vez na história.

É desnecessário falar que Dave, Mindy e Mary Jane eram as novas celebridades da cidade, e que, estranhamente, todos os queriam longe dali o mais rápido possível, para que os talentos promissores das novas esperanças de Cardo começassem a dar resultados o quanto antes.

- Então – começou o professor, sentado na mesa do café da manha no dia seguinte ao campeonato – Para onde pretende ir Dave?

Dave não havia pensado muito nessa questão. A equipe Rocket e o torneio tomaram tanto espaço na sua cabeça nos últimos dias que ele tinha tirado o dia anterior para descansar. Ele planejava ficar em Cardo por mais um ou dois dias, e só então daria inicio a sua busca por insígnias. Entretanto, a pergunta do professor fez com que ele sentisse que talvez estivesse abusando da hospitalidade daquele senhor por tempo de mais. A Dra. Susan entrou bem quando o professor fez sua pergunta.

- Bom dia senhores. – Disse a bonita mulher – Dave, como estão seus preparativos?

Dave, que pensou ter ganhado alguns segundos com a entrada da professora, sentiu-se pior ainda diante da pressão que começava a sentir. Mal sabia ele que assim era ser um treinador de Cardo.

- Estão ótimos – disse o rapaz – Só que não sei exatamente para onde ir primeiro. – admitiu Dave, baixando a cabeça.

- Bom meu rapaz, então esta na hora de começar a planejar sua viagem – disse o professor, soando um pouco como seu pai.

- Onde esta a Mindy? – perguntou Dave, se virando para Susan e tentando mudar o assunto.

- Deixei ela em casa fechando os últimos preparativos. Mas fique tranqüilo, logo ela vira se despedir de você.

Dave ficou perplexo com a resposta tão natural da doutora. Ele não esperava se separar de Mindy para a viagem. Para falar verdade ele contava mesmo em seguir com ela. Depois de fazer amigos, o menino não gostaria de continuar sozinho.

- Ei, rapaz, o que houve? – perguntou o professor, vendo a expressão que se formara no rosto de seu convidado.

- Não... Nada – despistou Dave, acordando de seus pensamentos – eu também vou subir. Sabe, terminar de arrumar minhas coisas.

E ele saiu rápido da mesa, deixando metade de seu café intocado e os especialistas pokemons sem entender aquela reação estranha. Eevee o seguia de perto e ambos se encaminharam para o quarto de hospedes onde haviam passado as noites.

Dave começou a jogar as coisas dentro da mochila de qualquer maneira. Sentou-se na cama e teve que fazer força para fechar a estufada bolsa com roupas extras e todo o material que ele tinha separado para a viagem. Eevee, vendo que seu treinador não estava muito bem, foi deitar-se ao colo dele.

Dave então deitou na cama bufando, enquanto fazia carinho em Eevee, agora deitado em seu peito.

- É parece que vamos ser só eu e você, Eevee.

- Eee, uee, ueevee...- murmurou o pokemon, fazendo carinho no seu treinador com o rosto.

- Nós não precisamos de mais ninguém mesmo não é? – disse o rapaz, tentando se acostumar com a idéia – Muito menos uma rival! Como é que eu fui pensar que iria viajar com outra treinadora? Como é que iríamos fazer quando chegássemos a um ginásio?

- Uee, eevee – respondia eevee, também desanimado. Ele gostava de Mindy, mas reconhecia que seria improvável que a jornada deles continuasse pelo mesmo caminho.

_Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes? É claro que vamos nos separar. Assim como a Mary Jane._ Pensava o treinador de Grené, ainda claramente desapontado na cama. _O que eu faço agora? Acho que o professor me empresta um mapa. Será que ele me ensina a preparar ração pra pokemons também?_

Dave passou muito tempo pensando em o que fazer sem Mindy, e como teria que se virar. Ali, deitado na cama, ele pensava com desanimo na solidão da sua primeira jornada, e no que faria caso se encontrasse em algum apuro novamente. Até então, sem seus amigos, ele teria passado por problemas muito maiores. Principalmente com a Equipe Rocket.

A mochila dele estava pronta (ou assim ele considerava), ele estava limpo, alimentado e tinha tudo o que precisava para iniciar sua jornada, inclusive a pokedex e suas pokebolas. A única coisa que faltava parecia ser a única coisa que ele teria que se conformar em não ter. Companhia. E por isso ele ficou deitado na cama, mentalmente imaginando sua jornada que já poderia ter começado.

E então bateram na porta.

- Pode entrar - respondeu o menino.

Mindy abriu a porta. Ela vestia a mesma roupa que no dia em que ele a conheceu: calça jeans escura e um casaco vermelho, sobre uma blusa lisa branca. Seu cabelo moreno continuava preso no rabo de cavalo costumeiro. Ele a olhou de um jeito estranho, se preparando para dizer adeus aquela que tinha sido sua melhor amiga até então.

- E então, pronto? – disse a menina com um grande sorriso no rosto. Pelo visto ela estava mais animada do que Dave.

- Estou. – Respondeu ele, tentando esconder sua falta de animo.

- Então o que você está esperando? Por que não esta lá em baixo? – cobrou a menina, pegando a mochila azul do menino. – Levanta dessa cama Dave!

Ele não tinha pressa nenhuma. Por algum motivo tudo que ele sempre sonhou estava na sua frente, e ele, sem nem saber por que, preferia ficar ali, deitado para sempre. Porém, sem ter mais como fugir, o menino se levantou e desceu para encontrar o professor e a Dra. Susan no salão de entrada.

Mindy estava animadíssima, e abraçou a mãe e o avô antes de pegar sua mochila, que combinava com suas calças, e abrir a porta.

- Muito obrigado por tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim – disse Dave, claramente emocionado com a despedida (Principalmente com a idéia de se despedir de Mindy). – Eu nunca terei como agradecer o suficiente.

- Ganhe o titulo da Liga rapaz, e nós que agradeceremos para sempre. – disse o professor. – Nós manteremos o contato Dave. O povo de Cardo vai querer saber de você.

- Boa sorte Dave – disse Susan, com um sorriso. – A gente se fala.

- Agora, vai logo – disse o professor, rindo. – Mary Jane saiu essa manha bem cedo e já esta bem a frente dos dois.

Dave, então, saiu pela porta que Mindy segurava aberta para ele. Ao que parecia, ela também preferiu se despedir dele fora do laboratório, quando não tivesse mais escolha e quando estivessem sozinhos.

Eles se encaminharam para fora do portão do laboratório lado a lado, e viraram para a estrada que seguia para Cardo, e então para o resto do continente de Kanto. Dave olhava para a estrada tentando imaginar onde ela o levaria, e ate onde ele conseguiria ir, e então voltou a pensar em Mindy. A menina andava ali, do seu lado, confiante e com um sorriso no rosto. Ela já tinha tudo decidido. Com certeza já saberia para onde seguir. Dave então tomou coragem, casado de esperar pelo momento que tanto temia e perguntou.

- Para onde você vai primeiro? – Disse ele, tentando esconder o tom amargo na sua voz (e falhando).

Mindy parou um pouco mais a frente e olhou para a cara de desconsolo que o menino tentava disfarçar sem entender muito bem o que ele queria dizer.

- Como assim, para onde euvou primeiro? O Ginásio mais próximo é em Auburn e se eu fosse você eu viria comigo, rapazinho. – disse ela em uma provocação que parecia passar despercebida.

Dave olhou para a menina sem acreditar, abrindo um sorriso tão grade no rosto que era impossível disfarçar. Pelo visto ela não tinha pensado em todas as dificuldades de dois treinadores viajarem juntos. Na rivalidade que poderia criar problemas. Pelo visto ela não tinha pensado em seguir viajem sem Dave. E o menino sentiu-se mal e estúpido por ter pensado em seguir sem ela. Ela estava certa, eles não podiam se separar. Eles não iam se separar. De algum jeito o qual Dave ainda não sabia, eles iriam conseguir ficar juntos.

Também feliz com a resposta, Eevee olhou por um momento para a cara de felicidade de Dave, antes de pular no colo de Mindy e lhe lamber o rosto repetidamente.

Ai! Ai! O que deu em você Eevve? - riu-se ela, tomada de surpresa pela reação do pequeno Pokémon. - Qual é o seu problema, em Dave Hairo? –

- Não, nenhum. – disse ele, ainda sorrindo – é que eu sabia que você já teria escolhido a nossa primeira parada. – e ele nunca disse uma palavra com tanto orgulho do que esse "nossa".

_Eu chamo ele de rapazinho e ele sorri? O último que chamou ele assim me obrigou a salvar a pele do Eevee..._ Lembrou-se a menina._ Esse menino não tem explicação. _E assim, sorrindo e puxando Dave e Eevee pela estrada, eles começaram aquela que prometia ser a maior jornada de suas vidas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Esse é Meu

**Capítulo 2: Esse é meu!**

Dave seguia a estrada para Cardo feliz, como nunca estivera antes. Estava nos primeiros passos de sua jornada por Kanto e no caminho de realizar todos os sonhos que sempre tivera. Ali, alguns passos à sua frente, seguia Mindy, sua melhor amiga, e em seu ombro, Eevee parecia tão empolgado quanto seu treinador. Logo eles estariam em Cardo, local onde Dave, apesar de representar a cidade, nunca realmente estivera.

O grupo seguia confiante no primeiro dia e o sol ainda estava baixo, mostrando que ainda era antes do almoço. Normalmente Dave não estaria com fome, mas ele havia deixado seu café da manhã pela metade graças a um pequeno desentendido no laboratório do avô de Mindy. Além disso, após alguns dias lá, ele havia se acostumado a ser muito bem alimentado. Mais até do que era em sua humilde fazenda com seus pais.

Seus pais. Dave sentia muita falta do pai e da mãe e queria muito saber como os dois estavam se virando para tocar a fazendo sem a ajuda do menino. Ele não fazia muito graças a sua idade, mas sabia que precisava fazer tudo o que podia, pois seu pai já fazia muito mais do que ele.

Nas poucas vezes que Dave falou com os pais enquanto estivera no laboratório, os dois não falavam do trabalho, e apenas queriam que o menino contasse suas historias. Mas Dave podia ver na aparência dos dois, principalmente de sua mãe, que eles estavam mais cansados. Mesmo assim, os dois se mostraram extremamente orgulhosos do filho ao saber como havia conseguido se tornar um treinador oficial de uma cidade como Cardo.

Dave acordou de seus pensamentos nostálgicos quando viu Mindy virando em uma estrada que mais parecia uma trilha em meio ao gramado. Ela cortava a estrada principal que Dave tinha certeza que levava a Cardo, principalmente após olhar a placa que dizia "Cardo" e apontava para frente, onde já se podiam ser vistos os altos prédios da cidade natal de sua amiga.

- Ei, onde você esta indo Mindy? – perguntou o menino, parando no início da trilha – A cidade é logo ali na frente.

- Eu sei Dave, mas quem disse que a gente vai pela cidade? – respondeu a menina, sem parar de andar.

- E quem disse que a gente não vai pela cidade? – retrucou o menino, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- EU disse que não vamos pela cidade, Dave.

Sem se render, ele correu atrás de Mindy, que não parara de andar em nenhum momento.

- Mas, ei, espera ai. Eu quero muito passar por Cardo! Eu nunca visitei a cidade que eu represento!

- Sinto muito Dave, mas se a gente entrar ali, só vamos sair amanhã, com muita sorte. E vai ser incrivelmente perturbador. Acredite em mim.

Perplexo com a resposta da menina, que insistia em seguir pela estrada/trilha, ele a segurou pelo braço pedindo uma explicação melhor para o que estava acontecendo.

- Olha só. O pessoal de Cardo é fanático por Pokémon. Para falar verdade foi por isso que o meu avô criou o torneio de iniciantes, há um tempo atrás. – começou a menina - O povo não se contentava com o pequeno número de treinadores que saia daqui, e que nunca conseguiram ganhar um titulo para a Cidade. Eles queriam mais treinadores, e trazer todo ano jovens das cidades pequenas a nossa volta parecia uma solução que agradava a todo mundo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu ainda não entendi o porquê de não podermos passar por lá. – Insistiu ele impaciente.

- Posso terminar de falar? Obrigada. – Disse ela em um tom que Dave percebia estar se tornando usual - Pensa bem Dave, nunca nesses anos tivemos um torneio como o nosso. Isso só serviu para animar o povo da cidade. O que, por sua vez, significa que somos celebridades por lá.

- Cele - o que? Você só pode estar brincando...

- Não, não estou – disse a menina, ríspida – se passarmos por lá todo mundo vai querer um autografo, e os jornais da cidade vão querer entrevistas. Meu primo Rusty passou dias para sair de lá, e mesmo assim só saiu porque nós roubamos a atenção dele com o torneio e com a equipe rocket. Posso te dizer que, por ele, ele ficaria lá até mais tempo.

Dave riu-se e imaginou Rusty dando entrevistas, assinando autógrafos e prometendo títulos. Se dependesse dele e de Eevee, Rusty não iria ser capaz de cumprir nenhuma dessas promessas.

- Meu avô da entrevistas semanais onde fala sobre o progresso dos treinadores da cidade – continuou ela – As informações são tantas que ele publica até mesmo uma revista mensal somente sobre os treinadores. Você não tem idéia do que seria passar por lá agora Dave.

Dave ainda não acreditava em como aquilo havia acontecido com ele. De menino na fazenda a procurado por bandidos e treinador celebridade em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Era informação de mais para ele processar de uma só vez. Aproveitando o silêncio do rapaz, Mindy retomou sua caminhada e o chamou.

- Vamos logo. Por esse caminho, apesar de um pouco mais longo, evitaremos Cardo, e podemos aproveitar o tempo que perderíamos em entrevistas para treinar e capturar pokemons.

Sem ter como refutar, Dave seguiu a amiga. Aquela história toda era uma grande novidade para ele, e para um menino humilde do interior, escapar dos holofotes e das entrevistas soou muito bem. Ao contrario do primo de Mindy, Dave não gostava de muita atenção, muito menos de falar em público. Para ele, se alguém botasse um microfone na sua boca, ela se fecharia eternamente.

Os dois seguiram o resto da manha por uma espécie de campo aberto sem muita vegetação, apesar do mato relativamente alto, suficiente para encobrir Eevee caso ele andasse no chão. A trilha que Mindy havia escolhido não melhorara muito e eles estavam tendo que se desviar de pedras e abrir espaço pelo mato, tentando não perder o caminho que parecia ter sido abandonado ha muitos anos. Dave via Pidgeys voando de algumas poucas arvores que estavam na trilha, mas, como pokemons voadores, eles fugiam sem dar chance a nenhum dos dois de capturá-los.

E assim a primeira parte do dia se seguiu, sem grandes acontecimentos e por um caminho um tanto quanto desagradável e cansativo. Quando decidiram almoçar, Dave estava exausto e se jogou no chão, deitando no mato alto e sumindo. Mindy por sua vez se sentou com mais delicadeza, e desaprovou a atitude do amigo, que parecia despreparado para o resto do dia de caminhada.

- Nem começa Dave. Ainda temos o dia inteirinho pela frente. Só iremos terminar a volta que demos para desviar da cidade amanhã. Vamos caminhar o dia todo se quisermos voltar à estrada principal tão cedo. – disse ela enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas a gente pode ficar aqui um tempinho para comer não? Eu to morrendo de fome.

- Foi para isso que a gente parou não é? O seu Eevee deve ta com fome e seria bom para o Charmander sair um pouco da pokebola. – e dizendo isso, a treinadora liberou seu Pokémon para o gramado alto.

- Char, charmander char!

- Também vou liberar o Sandshrew para comer um pouco – disse o menino, liberando seu Pokémon.

E assim o pequeno grupo teve seu primeiro almoço junto. Os três pokemons comiam animados, fazendo companhia uns para os outros e conversando. Parecia que o laço de amizade entre eles começava a se estreitar e todos estavam felizes.

Dave e Mindy almoçaram bem, com a comida preparada pela menina, que aperfeiçoara suas habilidades culinárias nos dois meses que vivera sozinha. Dave não tinha do que reclamar e os dois almoçaram em clima de paz. Entretanto, o clima não durou muito. Ao final da refeição Mindy começou a recolher todas as suas coisas, preparando-se para seguir viagem, mas o rapaz, que tinha outros planos na cabeça, virou para o lado e fechou seus olhos. Vendo a atitude do menino, a treinadora não se conteve.

- O que é que você acha que ta fazendo? - Esbravejou ela.

- Fechando os olhos para tirar um cochilo oras. O que parece?

- Parece que você esta pedindo para ser abandonado. – a menina continuava a arrumar as coisas, como se não tivesse visto a atitude do amigo - Eu não vou te esperar. Se você quer seguir comigo, levanta esse traseiro preguiçoso e comece a pegar suas coisas!

Por um momento o menino pensou em ignorar sua amiga, se recusando a abrir os olhos. Mas ao lembrar-se que, se largado ali no meio do mato, ele não teria a mínima idéia de para onde seguir, ele levantou-se a contra gosto.

Foi nesse momento que Dave avistou algo que não tinha visto antes. Um par de orelhas cor de rosa e pontudas se moviam na direção do pequeno circulo onde o grupo se instalara. Mindy já parecia ter reparado e se juntara ao seu Pokémon. Dave chamou Eevee para seu ombro, enquanto Sandshrew ficou junto a seus pés.

As orelhas iam se aproximando, mas seria impossível identificar a quem pertenciam ate que o seu dono estivesse a poucos metros, graças ao mato alto. Dave parecia apreensivo, mas Mindy tinha determinação em seu rosto. Como de costume, ela parecia ter sido mais rápida do que ele. Abaixada, ela sussurrava com seu Charmander coisas que Dave não conseguia ouvir, o que o deixava muito mais apreensivo.

E então, como se um choque do trovão o tivesse atingido, ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo deveria ser um Pokémon, atraído pelo cheiro da comida que a menina preparara. Era a sua chance de capturar mais um integrante para a sua equipe. Dave rapidamente sacou sua pokedex, no exato momento em que um chifre rosa aparecia e o Pokémon saia do meio do mato para o campo de visão do menino.

" _Nidoran Macho. Um Pokémon venenoso. Os espinhos em volta de seu corpo liberam um poderoso veneno. Acredita-se que quanto maior o chifre em sua cabeça, mais venenoso ele é" _– disse a voz da pokedex de Dave, que ficara maravilhado em usá-la pela primeira vez. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Enquanto isso, os olhos de Mindy olhavam o tamanho do chifre do Nidoran. _Parece um pouco acima da média _pensou a menina. _Vou pegar você!_

- Charmander, prenda ele em seu circulo de fogo. – ordenou a treinadora, animada.

O Pokémon obedeceu prontamente, fazendo um circulo de fogo em volta de seu alvo. O circulo foi bem feito, visando prender o alvo sem feri-lo mais seriamente, ao contrario do que seria em uma batalha oficial. O Pokémon venenoso foi pego de surpresa, mas a surpresa foi maior para Dave.

- Ei! Eu ia pegar ele! – Esbravejou o menino, sentindo o primeiro problema de viajar com outra treinadora.

- Disse bem Dave, ia! – respondeu a menina, determinada. A adrenalina percorria seu corpo.

Nidoran agora estava preso no centro do círculo, que começava a queimar cada vez mais perto, graças ao mato da planície. Mindy resolveu observar um pouco mais para ver como o Pokémon se comportava na situação.

- Você vai machucar ele Mindy! Deixa que eu pego! – Disse Dave, pegando sua pokebola.

- MAS NEM PENSE EM FAZER ISSO! – berrou a menina, vendo a pokebola na mão de Dave.

O grito foi tão alto que a pokebola caiu da mão do menino. Nidoran apenas se assustou mais, pulando no espaço reduzido em que estava preso. O fogo se aproximava cada vez mais e o calor estava perto do insuportável quando o Pokémon começou ficar desesperado. Mindy então jogou sua pokebola. A pequena esfera atingiu o alvo e um raio vermelho fez com que Nidoran entrasse na bola branca e vermelha. Ela se debateu uma vez, duas, três vezes, e parou. A menina se assustou quando a pokebola se debateu uma quarta vez, depois de uma pequena pausa, mas ela voltou a parar, dessa vez permanentemente.

Mindy olhava incrédula para a pokebola parada no meio do círculo de mato queimado, ainda em chamas. Dave, por sua vez olhava sem acreditar que perdera aquela chance. Sua amiga havia sido mais rápida.

O fogo foi se extinguindo rapidamente e Mindy correu para sua pokebola com brilho nos olhos. Ela se abaixou para pega-la, mas quando tocou, quase gritou.

Ai! Ai! Está quente! Está quente! – Disse ela, rindo-se. A pokebola havia ficado perto do fogo e quase queimara a mão da menina.

Ela pegou uma garrafa de água em sua bolsa e despejou um pouco em cima da pokebola, visando esfriá-la. Deu certo. Ela a pegou no chão e logo liberou seu mais novo Pokémon.

- Nido, nido! – exclamou ele, ao ser liberado. Ele olhava de um lado para o outro parecendo confuso, mas parecia um pouco aliviado de sair da pokebola quente.

- Ola, Nidoran! Eu sou a Mindy, sua nova treinadora! – Disse Mindy, se abaixando e fazendo carinho na cabeça do Pokémon.

Ele estranhou no início, mas gostou da caricia da menina, e logo se aproximou e se mostrou bem mais confortável. Charmander também se aproximou, cumprimentando seu novo amigo.

Quem não estava nem um pouco confortável era Dave.

- Ei! Esse Pokémon era meu!

- Não era não! – disse Mindy, virando o rosto e encarando-o, séria – Eu vi primeiro enquanto você tava ai dormindo. Eu ataquei primeiro e eu o capturei. Ele é meu. Esse é meu! – e com isso a menina voltou a acariciar o Nidoran.

Dave sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade, mas ainda assim sentia-se desapontado. Ele estava ansioso para batalhar com um Pokémon selvagem e capturá-lo. Porém, vendo o brilho nos olhos da amiga, ele percebeu que não havia sentido em travar essa batalha com ela. Era o primeiro Pokémon que ela havia capturado e então ele se contentou em apenas acariciar o novo integrante do grupo e apresentar Eevee e Sandshrew a ele.

Vendo a conformidade de Dave, Mindy não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de agradecimento que brotou em seu rosto. Apesar da postura firme e de ter certeza de que estava certa, discutir com Dave a fez ficar com certo temor de ter que se despedir de seu mais novo Pokémon, ou de seu grande amigo. A verdade é que, antes de sair de Cardo, ela havia pensado em seguir viajem sem ele, prevendo esses problemas, mas ao vê-lo novamente decidira que não queria se afastar daquele que a ajudara tanto.

O grupo ficou naquele local mais uma hora. Mindy havia decido alimentar o Nidoran, que parecia faminto, e então todos se instalaram novamente. Por um lado Dave havia ficado grato: Mindy o havia deixado dormir sem reclamações enquanto seu Pokémon comia. Ele pensou que era uma forma de agradecimento.

Mas Dave não conseguiria dormir tão bem como antes. Agora os dois treinadores estavam em pé de igualdade, ambos com dois pokemons, e Dave estava determinado a tomar a frente de novo. Uma competição implícita nascia nele. Algo que ele não sabia se era bom ou ruim. _ Então vai ser assim viajar com uma treinadora. Ela pode ser minha amiga, mas não deixa de ser minha rival_ pensava o menino._ Da próxima vez eu tenho que ser mais rápido._ E com esse pensamento na cabeça, ele adormeceu.

O grupo seguiu viajem após Nidoran estar bem alimentado e bem ambientado com os outros Pokemons. Dave levantou contrariado, mas logo eles retomaram o ritmo e seguiram viajem rumo à estrada que os levaria a Auburn e ao primeiro ginásio. O que os viajantes não puderam perceber é que naquela tarde, no meio de uma planície com mato alto, eles tinham mais companhia do que imaginavam. Alguma coisa se esgueirava escondida pelo mato, determinada a seguir o grupo para onde quer que eles fossem.


	3. Capítulo 3: Herói sem Nome

_**Foreword**_

Nesse capítulo temos um mistério. Como diz o título, o verdadeiro herói do capítulo não é nomeado.

Será que voce consegue descobrir apenas com as dicas do capítulo?

**Capítulo 3: Herói sem nome**

Dave e Mindy eram observados a certa distância aquela noite. O grupo decidira parar, por volta das sete e meia, próximo a uma árvore em um terreno mais alto, um pouco fora da trilha. Como o caminho estava quase desaparecendo em meio ao mato que crescia, Mindy pedira que Charmander queimasse alguns centímetros do local onde eles desviaram de seu curso, para que ficasse mais fácil de achá-lo de novo no dia seguinte. Sem saber, a menina acabou por ajudar quem os seguia, fazendo com que fossem mais facilmente encontrados. O grupo acabara de alcançar a árvore alta que lhes daria cobertura enquanto seu perseguidor se movimentava para procurar um bom local para dormir, sem perder o grupo de vista. O que não estava nos planos dele era esbarrar em um homem, também escondido naquela planície.

Ai! – disse Jack, ao sentir algo espetando sua perna.

Shh! – respondeu Jody, a cerca de um metro a direita de Jack. – Você quer arruinar tudo?

Os dois estavam deitados no chão da planície, escondidos pelo mato alto, há cerca de trezentos metros da árvore onde Dave e Mindy estavam se instalando. Jack olhava para trás e coçava a perna, que ficara vermelha, mas não parecia ter sido machucada. Alguma coisa atingira sua canela e o espetara, mas o que quer que tenha sido, não ficou por perto tempo o suficiente para ser pego.

Deixando o fato de lado, o homem voltou sua atenção ao grupo de jovens que se preparava para passar a noite ali. _É melhor este moleque aproveitar os seus momentos com seu Pokémon, eles não serão muitos_, pensava o homem com um sorriso maldoso no rosto._ Ninguém mexe com a Equipe Rocket e não se arrepende depois._

* * *

Apoiando sua mochila na árvore e se preparando para passar a noite, Dave e Mindy se sentiam bem cansados após o primeiro dia de viagem. Pelo visto, ambos tinham perdido a forma que possuíam antes de passar a última temporada em Cardo. Dave se lembrava dos dias de árduo trabalho, ajudando o pai a concertar cercas, a carregar o feno e cuidar dos animais da fazenda. Como ele conseguira agüentar tudo aquilo ele não sabia mais. Sentia-se exausto depois do dia de incessante caminhada. Mesmo descansando na hora do almoço, as pernas do menino reclamavam do esforço feito. O fato de Eevee passar grande parte do dia em seu ombro também não ajudava. Suas costas reclamavam e mal podiam esperar para deitar em um colchão macio e confortável. Aparentemente elas teriam que esperar mais alguns dias por isso. Seu saco de dormir era de segunda mão e fazia pouca diferença quando comparado com o duro chão. _Pelo menos eu não durmo no frio. _Pensou ele, tentando se reconfortar.

Mindy por outro lado tentava disfarçar o cansaço. Estava animada e, deixando suas coisas apoiadas nas árvores, ela sacou suas pokebolas.

- Eu vou treinar um pouco Dave. – Avisou a menina, cujos olhos vermelhos eram prova da sua falta de energias. – Você vem?

- Treinar? Mas ta de noite, e eu to morto! – respondeu o menino.

- Bom, então boa noite. Eu vou conhecer melhor meu Pokémon novo. Não quero ter que perguntar pro Dexter o que ele faz quando eu estiver no meio de uma batalha. – Respondeu a menina, em tom amistoso.

Dave, entretanto, entendeu aquilo como uma provocação. Ainda preso a idéia de que ela havia capturado Nidoran antes dele, o menino fechou o rosto ao ouvir sua amiga mencionar o novo Pokémon. _Ela tem mesmo que jogar na cara que pegou ele antes de mim?_

Um pouco irritado, mas tentando não demonstrar, o menino juntou o que restava de suas forças e se levantou. Eevee, que estava deitado ao chão do lado dele, nem sequer se mexeu.

- Vamos Eevee! O que você está esperando? – Chamou o menino.

Desanimado, o Pokémon olhou feio para seu amigo, e se levantou devagar, seguindo o menino. Dave se dirigira para o lado oposto de Mindy.

- Ué? Você não tava cansado? – perguntou a menina, sem entender a rápida mudança de atitude do amigo.

- Não, era só preguiça – disse ele com orgulho, tentando ignorar a dor que latejava na parte posterior de suas pernas.

Mindy observou o amigo contornando a árvore e indo para o lado oposto ao que ela ia. Não entendia o porquê de Dave estar agindo daquela maneira. Ligeiramente magoada, ela se dirigiu para um espaço aberto para iniciar o treinamento.

Dave decidira treinar a cerca de duzentos metros de Mindy, o que ele julgou distância o suficiente para se separar da amiga, mas continuar observando o que ela fazia. Era difícil para ele admitir a verdade, então, disse a si mesmo que pensava em estudar os movimentos dela, quando, no fundo, ele não sabia ao certo como treinar um Pokémon.

Ele passou a noite observando o que a morena fazia, e ordenando seus Pokémons a fazerem atividades semelhantes. Começando com um leve aquecimento, e passando para uma sessão física mais forte, Dave fez com que eles pulassem, corressem e apostassem corridas até que sentiu que deveria dar um descanso aos dois, mas desistiu quando olhou para o lado e viu que Mindy continuava a treinar forte. Apesar dos protestos de Eevee ele só declarou o treinamento terminado vinte minutos depois de Mindy descansar com seus pokemons, o que significou mais de uma hora de trabalho extra.

Ele tinha acabado de recolher seu Sandshrew quando Eevee pulou em seu ombro, que ainda doía por ter de carregar o Pokémon durante todo o dia. Dave olhou para o amigo com uma expressão de dor, mas recebeu de volta um olhar decididamente desafiador do Pokémon, e ele entendeu que aquilo era uma forma de vingança pelo esforço que o menino acabara de impor. Sabendo que estava sem razão no momento, o treinador não reclamou e rumou de volta para o precário acampamento.

Chegando à árvore, Dave viu que Mindy preparara um pequeno fogo com a ajuda de Charmander, para fazer o jantar. Sem muitas palavras, ele passou pela menina e lhe disse que não jantaria.

- Não vai dar nem comida para seus pokemons? – perguntou a menina, sem entender.

- Ueevee – concordou Eevee, saltando do colo do menino e deitando ao lado de Mindy.

Largando-se no chão, sem nem ao menos se incomodar de entrar no saco de dormir, Dave, liberou Sandshrew de sua pokebola e a botou no chão, ao lado dele. O Pokémon terrestre parecia exausto, mas satisfeito com o trabalho do dia.

- Será que você pode, por favor, servir eles? – perguntou Dave, rouco de cansaço. Sem esperar a resposta, ele se dirigiu a seu Pokemon. – Quando terminar de comer, Sandshrew, entre na sua pokebola. Vou deixá-la do lado de fora essa noite. – E, jogando o saco de dormir por cima do corpo, o menino fechou os olhos e entrou em um sono pesadíssimo.

Mindy não gostou da atitude do amigo, mas também incrivelmente cansada, ela preferiu não responder. Ainda tinha que alimentar os quatro pokemons e comer alguma coisa, antes de poder, finalmente, terminar aquele primeiro dia. Para ela tudo havia corrido perfeitamente bem, exceto pela atitude de seu amigo. Pegara seu primeiro Pokémon, eles haviam avançado até onde ela esperava e, se mantivessem o ritmo, no dia seguinte poderiam dormir já na estada principal. _Se o Dave não tivesse assim o dia teria sido perfeito_, pensou a menina, enquanto servia a comida especialmente preparada para os Pokemons.

Eles pareciam extremamente satisfeitos com o farto jantar servido. Ao que parecia, ela decidiu recompensá-los pelo árduo trabalho da noite com um pequeno agrado antes do merecido descanso. Sem energias para preparar um jantar decente para ela mesma, sacou um sanduiche que estava pré-preparado em sua mochila e o comeu sem delongas. Terminando antes dos pokemons, ela também deixou as pokebolas no chão, ao seu lado, pedindo que eles entrassem assim que terminassem de comer. Com isso, ela se deitou e em menos de cinco minutos estava em um pesado sono.

Naquela noite clara e estrelada, poucas nuvens podiam ser vistas no céu, e a lua brilhava forte em sua fase minguante. A temperatura estava boa, e apesar de se descobrir minutos depois de pegar no sono, Dave não sentiu frio. Mesmo se tivesse sentido, nada acordaria o menino aquela noite. Mindy estava em igual estado, se não pior. A menina, além de dormir mais tarde, não tinha dormido após o almoço e se esforçara ao máximo durante o treinamento com o novo integrante de seu time.

A dupla, apesar do dia cansativo, e da inexistência de qualquer tipo de conforto ali, deitados no chão perto de uma trilha, passou uma das melhores noites da qual podiam se lembrar. Nunca o sono fora tão reconfortante e o descanso tão bem vindo, até mesmo para Dave, que se exauria diariamente em casa. A sensação boa, porém, não durou muito.

O primeiro a acordar foi Dave abrindo de leve os olhos, incomodado com a claridade do sol. Ele se virou para um lado, e tentou proteger o rosto, sem sucesso, antes de tentar virar para o outro lado e falhar mais uma vez. Sem muito que fazer, o menino decidiu abrir os olhos de vez e acordar. Sentando-se, ele esticou os braços, se espreguiçando e bocejando ao mesmo tempo. Olhou para os lados e viu Mindy dormindo tranquilamente sobre a grama, a alguns metros dele. Ele a achou bonita, deitada com o corpo virado para cima, e com os cabelos negros soltos, caindo sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos fechados emanavam uma tranqüilidade que Dave nunca havia reparado nela. _Até que quando ela não está implicando comigo ou dando ordens, ela não é tão má assim._ Assim que ele terminou esse pensamento, Dave se lembrou da noite anterior, e tudo lhe ocorreu em menos de um segundo.

Ele se lembrou de Mindy pegando Nidoran, da discussão deles durante o dia, depois da provocação da menina e do treinamento. Ele se lembrou de não comer e de ir dormir direto, deixando a pokebola de Sandshrew ao seu lado para que o Pokémon pudesse entrar nela após comer. Antes de um segundo ter se passado, Dave olhou para o chão e não viu nada alem de mato. A pokebola de Sandshrew não estava mais ali.

Seu primeiro reflexo foi pensar que Mindy a havia guardado, mas ele percebeu que Eevee também sumira, e não tinha jeito da menina ter guardado ele. De repente, Dave nunca se sentira tão acordado. Sem pensar duas vezes, o menino sacudiu violentamente a amiga que ainda dormia.

- Mindy! Mindy! Acorda, cadê meus pokemons? Cade?

- Ãhn? O que? – Disse a menina, ainda tonta de sono, tentando abrir os olhos.

- O Eevee! E o Sandshrew! Cade eles Mindy?

A menina se sentou com muito esforço, esfregando os olhos com as mãos fechadas. O sono não a deixara registrar a gravidade da informação de Dave. Sem conseguir se controlar, o menino não parava de falar, exigindo respostas.

- Onde eles estavam quando você foi dormir ontem? Onde? Cade meus pokemons Mindy?

- Eles estavam aqui quando eu fui dormir... – disse a menina, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo – Eu os deixei comendo. Deixei as pokebolas aqui do meu lado e...- Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Olhara para o local onde suas pokebolas deveriam estar, mas não estavam.

O desespero tomou conta dos dois. Eles não sabiam o que fazer.

* * *

Aquele dia Jody acordou feliz. Tudo havia dado certo. Seu plano tinha sido um sucesso e agora, ela e seu companheiro Jack estavam a caminho da maior realização de suas carreiras dentro da Equipe Rocket. Seriam eles, os novatos desacreditados, a dupla mais inexperiente em atividade, a entregar o alvo numero um da lista de capturas da organização. Ela se lembrou da noite em que recebeu a ligação de seu supervisor. Nunca o vira tão alarmado em sua curta experiência de serviço.

_- Se virem qualquer Eevee suspeito, entre em contato imediatamente, Jody. Nunca vi uma mobilização igual na Equipe Rocket._

Ela não sabia o que existia em especial naquele pequeno Pokémon aparentemente normal. Apesar de todas as peculiaridades de um Eevee, ela não podia ver, nem após observar o seu comportamento com Dave, o que de tão especial existia naquele espécime. Ela se surpreendeu ainda mais quando percebeu que nem ao menos seu supervisor poderia lhe dizer.

_- Não sei o que o chefe fez com esse Pokémon. Ninguém sabe ao certo, a não ser ele e uma equipe especial que ele mantém em sigilo, que cuidava do Eevee. Para falar a verdade Jody, não sei nem se essa equipe continuará viva por muito tempo, após o desaparecimento dele. _

Sua curiosidade estava aguçada, e ela olhava com cobiça para o pequeno Pokémon marrom, deitado em sua grade, choramingando. Mas aquilo não importava. Eles o haviam recuperado e o entregariam pessoalmente para o chefe. Eles receberiam toda a glória.

Ela se lembrou de toda a operação da madrugada passada. Aproximaram-se da árvore onde os meninos dormiam em torno das três da manhã. Por um momento ela teve medo de acordá-los, mas os dois dormiam um sono muito pesado. Sempre vendo Eevee, deitado ao lado do treinador que ele mesmo elegera, ela e Jack se aproximaram um por cada lado do grupo, apenas para se precaver caso eles acordassem.

Chegando a centímetros do alvo, a mulher soltou um dardo tranqüilizante em Eevee quase a queima roupa. Aquele havia sido o momento critico do plano. Como esperado, Eevee acordara com o impacto, mas Jody tinha sido mais rápida e tapara a boca do pequeno Pokemon que se debatia, agora em seus braços. O tranqüilizante levou quase um minuto para fazer efeito e ela não sabia como nenhum dos meninos continuou dormindo após sua luta com Eevee. Jack então, do outro lado do pequeno acampamento, apontou para o chão entre Dave e Mindy. A vilã não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Ali descansavam as três pokebolas dos jovens treinadores inexperientes. Um erro pelo qual eles se arrependeriam amargamente.

Ainda deitada, ela virou o seu rosto para o lado, procurando verificar se tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho bom. Mas tudo parecia muito real. Eevee continuava dormindo, dentro da jaula de metal em que eles o haviam prendido. Enquanto isso, sua bolsa de pano continuava a guardar as três pokebolas com os novos integrantes da Equipe Rocket: Sandshrew, Charmander e um Pokémon que ela ainda não sabia qual era. Aparentemente o grupo tinha feito uma captura recente.

_Onde será que está o Jack? –_Pensou a vilã com um sorriso no rosto – _Quero entregar a nossa encomenda ainda hoje._

Ela se levantou e engatinhou para fora da cabana que dividira com o seu parceiro na noite anterior, para procurá-lo do lado de fora. Não foi muito difícil encontrá-lo. Ele estava deitado no chão, gemendo e sofrendo de dor.

Sem entender o que acontecera, ela rapidamente correu para socorrer o amigo.

- O que houve Jack? Você está bem? – Perguntou ela, se agachando ao lado dele, e levantando sua cabeça. Ela pode sentir o cheiro de vômito, e percebeu que ao lado de onde ele estivera deitado, Jack havia vomitado.

A expressão dele não era nada animadora. Sua pele estava pálida, seus olhos vermelhos e ele estava fervendo, aparentemente com uma forte febre.

- Acho que não estou legal Jody – disse ele, com esforço. Sua voz estava visivelmente rouca. – Acho que fui mordido por alguma coisa ontem à noite. Olhe minha perna.

Jody instantaneamente encaminhou seu olhar para as pernas de Jack. Uma das pernas da calça estava levantada, e ela podia ver uma enorme marca vermelha que cobria quase a totalidade do espaço entre o tornozelo e o joelho do homem.

Pelo visto nem tudo havia dado certo. Não seria hoje que eles entregariam Eevee ao seu antigo dono.

Jody não sabia o que fazer. Ela ficou ali, sentada, com a cabeça de Jack descansando em seu colo. O homem ardia intensamente, e parecia que estava prestes a delirar. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ela estava tentando processar o que estava acontecendo, sem sucesso. _Claro que alguma coisa tinha que dar errado._ Percebendo que Jack tremia de frio, ela se levantou e o puxou, com muito esforço, de volta para a cabana a fim de cobri-lo.

- Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou a mulher, visivelmente irritada e frustrada – O que foi que te mordeu? Foi um Pokémon?

- Não sei, não consegui ver direito. Apenas senti uma espetada na minha perna ontem à noite, enquanto observávamos os meninos. – Respondeu Jack. Sua voz rouca o incomodava e ele esperava que Jody não fizesse mais perguntas.

Ainda bufando, Jody se virou para suas coisas, para procurar algo que pudesse lhe dar uma idéia do que acontecera com seu parceiro. Ao fazer isso, ela teve outra surpresa. Viu sua bolsa rasgada, aparentemente roída, e vários de seus pertences no chão. Pente de cabelo, instrumentos de maquiagem, lanterna e outros equipamentos rockets, alem de pokebolas, as suas e as roubadas. E então ela ficou ainda mais perplexa. Uma das pokebolas estava aberta.

* * *

Dave e Mindy haviam voltado para onde tudo começara. Sentada ao pé da arvore onde eles passaram a noite, Mindy chorava desconsolada. Havia mais de quatro horas que estavam procurando e não encontraram nenhum sinal, em lugar nenhum de seus pokemons ou do que poderia ter acontecido com eles. Nem uma pista sequer.

Dave estava sentado ao lado da amiga, com um braço em volta dela, olhando para o além. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Como pudera ser tão desleixado? Deixar sua pokebola no chão enquanto dormia... Ele não podia se perdoar. E seu Eevee? Onde poderia estar? Será que tinha sido pego pela Equipe Rocket? Dave preferia pensar que o Pokémon havia fugido dele do que pensar em Eevee nas mãos de seus perseguidores. O menino tinha prometido ajudá-lo, e agora, nem ao menos sabia onde estava. Ele falhara miseravelmente, e olhava para frente, sem piscar nenhuma vez, ainda incrédulo com o que acontecia.

Mindy soluçava no ombro de Dave. Se o dia anterior tinha sido tão bom, hoje a história era totalmente oposta. Onde seus pokemons poderiam estar? Ela torcia para onde quer que estivessem, Charmander e Nidoran estivessem bem. Porque ela deixara suas pokebolas no chão? Como pudera? Ela tremia só de pensar em voltar para casa de mãos vazias, sem Pokémon, dois dias após a partida. Ouvia a voz de sua mãe claramente na sua cabeça, como se ela estivesse ali na sua frente: _Você é mesmo uma irresponsável! Como pode fazer isso? Eu sabia! Sabia que você não estava pronta para sair de casa._

Ela não sabia o que seria pior, enfrentar a raiva e as declarações de sua mãe, ou o desapontamento de seu avô ao saber de seu incrível fracasso. Logo ele, que sempre apoiara a neta.

O mundo dos dois jovens desmoronou em um segundo, e tudo parecia perdido, até que algo chamou a atenção da Dave. Despertando de seu transe, dessa vez foi ele quem primeiro notou um par de orelhas rosas, se movendo rapidamente na direção do grupo.

- Olha Mindy! Olha ali! – disse o rapaz, instantaneamente animado.

A menina levantou os olhos e secou as lagrimas para enxergar que, naquele momento, um Nidoran entrava em seu campo de visão, correndo feliz na direção da menina. Aquele não era qualquer Nidoran, era o seu Nidoran, e, por algum motivo, ela soube disso assim que o viu.

Um sorriso de alivio e enorme alegria surgiu no rosto da menina, enquanto ela abria os braços e abraçava seu Pokémon.

- Nidroan! Nidoran eu não acredito! Onde você estava? – A menina voltou a chorar, dessa vez de alivio e felicidade.

- Nido! Nido! – respondia o pequeno Nidoran, no colo de sua treinadora.

Assistindo a cena, Dave se sentiu mal por não ficar mais feliz por sua amiga. Vendo como ela gostava do Pokémon que acabara de pegar, ele se sentiu pior ainda por ter criado problemas para os dois. Mas ele não estava feliz. Ele queria que fosse Eevee que tivesse voltado, ou ao menos Sandshrew. O menino novamente se sentou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

- Onde você estava Nidoran? – Continuou a menina, finalmente soltando o Pokémon – O que aconteceu com você e com os outros?

Nidoran se sacudiu ao sair do abraço da menina, ainda parecendo feliz e alegre perto de sua treinadora. Rapidamente, o Pokémon correu para a mesma direção da qual surgira minutos antes, mas antes de sair do campo de visão dos meninos, virou para trás e fez sinal com a sua cabeça, pedindo que os meninos o seguissem.

- Nido! Nido!

Mindy não pensou duas vezes. Pegou sua mochila no chão e desatou atrás de seu Pokémon, sem acreditar na sorte que teve de reencontrá-lo.

- Vamos Dave, parece que ele quer levar a gente a algum lugar. Provavelmente os outros estão lá.

O menino se levantou em um pulo e por pouco ia deixando seus pertences. Se não tivesse visto a mochila de sua amiga nas costas dela, muito provavelmente não teria se lembrado da sua.

Nidoran os guiou por muito tempo por um caminho que Dave não sabia como ele estaria se lembrando. Nada mudara na paisagem desde que eles saíram da arvore onde acamparam, e Nidoran continuava a virar aqui e ali, como se soubesse exatamente o que fazia. Não havia caminho desenhado no chão, ou qualquer trilha possível para o Pokémon seguir. Para Dave, eles estavam perdidos, mas Nidoran seguia incansável, liderando o grupo.

Os amigos seguiram animados e nervosos por mais algum tempo até que Nidoran parou de correr. Ao longe se podia ver uma barraca improvisada. Ela era grande e cabiam confortavelmente três pessoas lá dentro. Se fosse uma barraca comum, talvez Dave tivesse corrido em sua direção exigindo saber de seus pokemons, mas aquela não era uma barraca ordinária. Nela havia um "R" em vermelho pintado conta o pano branco. Aquela era uma cabana Rocket.

- Então foi a Equipe Rocket – concluiu Mindy, observando a cabana. – Muito bem Nidoran, os outros ainda estão lá dentro?

- Ni, nido! – disse o Pokémon, balançando positivamente a cabeça.

- Bom, então não há nada a fazer se não entrar e lutar. – Disse a menina, deixando Dave de olhos arregalados.

- Nós não temos nenhum Pokémon Mindy. Como você espera lutar?

- Você está se esquecendo do Nidoran, Dave. – Respondeu a menina, dando um leve sorriso para o amigo.

E com isso, a menina correu em direção à cabana, com Dave logo atrás, decidida a recuperar Charmander e os outros pokemons roubados. _Eles vão ter que se ver comigo._ Quando a menina ia se aproximando do acampamento inimigo, a cabana se abriu e Jody veio para o lado de fora.

- Você? – Gritou Mindy.

A mulher olhou abismada para o grupo que chegava, tendo sua terceira surpresa desagradável no mesmo dia. Não acreditava que tudo aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Ela ficou estática, sem saber o que falar, completamente sem ação.

- Como você está aqui? Achei que estivesse presa em Cardo! – disse Dave, sem acreditar no que via.

E então Jody viu Nidoran aos pés de sua treinadora, visivelmente com raiva e preparado para uma briga, e um pingo de entendimento passou por seu rosto. Então era esse o novo Pokémon do grupo e fora ele que fugira de maneira tão misteriosa. Como aquela criaturinha podia ter estragado seus planos? Como que ele conseguira escapar para começar?

Se recompondo do choque que recebera, a vilã sacou sua pokebola em posição de luta.

- Não interessa como, nós escapamos da prisão. Você realmente acha que a Equipe Rocket fica presa por mais de um dia? – Disse ela, forçando um sorriso no rosto. Na verdade, poucas vezes estivera tão preocupada.

- Pois bem, não importa – respondeu Mindy decidida. – Devolva os pokemons que roubou da gente nesse instante!

- Cade o Eevee? – Disse Dave, desafiador.

- Esqueçam meninos, os seus pokemons são meus agora. Vai Doduo! – Disse a mulher liberando seu Pokémon.

- Nidoran, essa é com você. – Disse Mindy, apreensiva. Se lembrando de sua ultima batalha sozinha contra a equipe rocket, a menina provocou. – Afinal, será que você consegue me vencer sozinha Jody? Cadê aquele seu amiguinho? Vai dizer que abandonou ele na prisão...

Dave se surpreendeu com a atitude de Mindy. Normalmente eram os vilões que recorriam a provocações, mas, aparentemente, a menina sabia fazer isso como ninguém. Jody ficara lívida ao ouvir as provocações de Mindy, e sem responder, começou a batalha.

- Ataque de fúria. Agora! – Disse a mulher, vermelha de raiva.

- Nidoran evasiva – ordenou a treinadora. _Parece que eu toquei em um ponto delicado _pensou ela.

O ataque de Doduo não parava e Nidoran pulava de um lado para o outro, desviando-se com muita dificuldade das duas cabeças do adversário. _É bom a Mindy mudar de estratégia _pensou Dave, observando a luta.

- Continue Doduo, aumente a velocidade! – Ordenou Jody

- Nidoran, espinhos venenosos, agora! – Gritou Mindy.

Após se desviar da cabeça direita do pássaro, o Pokémon de Mindy soltou um chuva de agulhas venenosas, que, devido à proximidade de Doduo, atingiu cheio a cabeça esquerda da ave, que se encaminhava para dar continuidade ao ataque de fúria. O Pokémon foi pego de surpresa e deu alguns passos atrás. Nesse momento, Dave e Mindy aproveitaram suas respectivas oportunidades. Ela aproveitou o momento de vulnerabilidade de Doduo e o atacou com a investida. Aproveitando o momento de distração de Jody, Dave entrou sorrateiramente na cabana. Ambos foram bem sucedidos. O rapaz entrou na cabana completamente despercebido, enquanto o Pokémon da mulher tombava com o impacto da investida de Nidoran.

- Acabou Jody! – Disse Mindy, triunfante. – Devolva os pokemons.

- Nunca! – Disse a vilã, ainda não acreditando que tinha sido vencida. Sua convicção, entretanto, não durou muito. Logo Dave saiu da barraca, com as pokebolas na mão e Eevee fora da jaula.

- Ue, Ueevee – gritava eevee, feliz por estar de volta com seu treinador.

Se dando por vencida, Jody olhava incrédula para o que horas antes parecia ser a maior gloria de sua carreira. Tudo havia desandado, e ela nada mais podia fazer. Os meninos haviam recuperado seus pokemons, e a sua única esperança de luta estava caída inconsciente no chão, vencido pelo Pokémon de Mindy. _Maldito Pokémon! Como foi que ele se soltou?_

- Acabou – disse Dave. – Você vai nos deixar ir embora e não irá nos seguir.

Jody olhou desafiadora nos olhos de Dave. Como que ela podia estar tomando ordens daquele moleque?

- Vou aceitar seu silencio – disse Dave – considerando que você não tem como nos prender aqui, e seguir a gente será difícil com seu amigo no estado em que está – disse Dave, apontando para a cabana. - Ele nem conseguiu se levantar para me impedir de pegar os pokemons.

Jody olhou para a cabana se lembrando de Jack. Ela ainda não sabia o que fazer para fazê-lo melhorar e aquilo a estava deixando ainda mais aflita. Sem ter como discutir, a mulher achou que sairia melhor se não respondesse as acusações dos meninos. E assim eles se viraram e começaram a caminhar na direção de onde vieram. Mindy ordenou que Nidoran liderasse o caminho de volta a árvore, de onde eles poderiam encontrar a trilha facilmente, mas, antes de sair, Eevee teve uma reação inesperada. Subindo no ombro de Mindy, ele começou a enfiar seu nariz e uma de suas patas dentro da bolsa da menina.

- Você quer alguma coisa aqui Eevee? – perguntou a menina, enquanto se abaixava e botava sua bolsa no chão.

- Uee, ueevee...- respondeu eevee, mexendo nas coisas da menina até achar um frasco de poção contra venenos de Pokémon. Ele então, segurando o frasco na bolsa, se encaminhou ate Jody e colocou o frasco na mão da mulher, que o olhava sem entender. Em seguida, ele foi até a entrada da cabana e apontou para dentro com a pata.

- Acho que Eevee esta dizendo para usar isso no Jack – disse Dave, incrédulo com a atitude de Eevee, que confirmava o que Dave disse com a cabeça.

Com isso, Eevee voltou para o ombro de seu treinador, acariciando o rosto do menino, e eles retomaram a sua viagem.

* * *

Mais tarde aquele dia, incrivelmente satisfeitos consigo mesmos, o grupo seguia a trilha para chegar a estrada que ligava Cardo a Auburn. Mindy deixara Nidoran caminhar um pouco, e os dois pareciam incrivelmente felizes.

- Como foi que você conseguiu escapar Nidoran? Eles te liberaram da pokebola? – perguntou a treinadora, intrigada.

Nidoran balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que fez a menina franzir a testa.

- Então como é que você saiu de lá? Você não pode ter se libertado da pokebola sozinho... – disse a menina, confusa.

- Ni, Nido... – disse o Pokémon, com um brilho nos olhos que os meninos não entenderam.

- Viu Mindy, agora sim você sabe não é? – debochou Dave, rindo-se da tentativa de comunicação falha de sua amiga.

- Ah cala a boca, Dave! – retrucou ela, sorrindo.

_Quem será que liberou o Nidoran?_ Mas por mais que pensasse, ela não poderia responder a essa pergunta.


	4. Capítulo 4: Injustiça

**Capítulo 4 – Injustiça**

Dave e Mindy passaram aquela noite acampados em uma área aberta, já na rota que ligava Cardo e Aurburn. De acordo com a menina, eles chegariam ao seu primeiro destino em dois dias caso não se perdessem no pequeno bosque que existia na entrada da cidade. Ela não sabia dizer se na estrada eles encontrariam um centro Pokémon, mas apenas por sair do mato alto da trilha em que passaram os últimos dias, o grupo já se sentia muito mais aliviado.

O grupo chegou à área de acampamento relativamente tarde, porém a lua brilhava clara em um céu estrelado, livre de nuvens. Por isso, tendo um Charmander como tocha, a escuridão não se mostrou um problema. Ao contrário, o atraso causado pela equipe Rocket parecia ter atrapalhado os planos dos garotos de chegar a Auburn o mais rápido possível. Os dois estavam nervosos por sua primeira batalha de ginásio.

Mindy especialmente. O fato de que ainda não vencera uma batalha oficial a incomodava muito. Apesar de ter lutado contra Jack e Jody, ela não os considerava. Suas batalhas nunca eram travadas de maneira justa ou em condições normais. A única experiência que teve foi na batalha de exibição, depois do torneio de Iniciantes e, ainda que tenha sido uma luta equilibrada, a derrota ainda ressoava na sua cabeça. Apesar de que ter capturado seu primeiro Pokémon ter ajudado um pouco sua auto-estima, a menina mal podia esperar pelo seu próximo encontro com Mary Jane.

Outro motivo para a pressa eram os outros treinadores de Cardo. Apesar de ter perdido muito tempo em sua cidade natal, Rusty tinha partido quase uma semana antes dos dois. O tempo perdido na trilha, apesar de proveitoso, os tinha deixado ainda mais atrasados. A menina calculava que à medida que eles alcançassem Auburn, seu primo já estaria em Etton, sua segunda cidade programada.

Acampados, eles se alimentaram bem, com a comida feita em uma fogueira pré-preparada, em uma área especial para viajantes que ficava na borda da estrada. Dave observou que a sua volta, poucas barracas abrigavam o que supostamente seriam outros viajantes, que já haviam se recolhido.

- Estamos mais ou menos na metade do caminho entre Cardo e Auburn – disse Mindy, olhando o mapa enquanto comia.

- Uhm...Cherra quwe...

- Ai, engole essa comida antes de falar, Dave – disse a menina com cara de nojo. Eevee por sua vez ria do seu treinador.

- Desculpa – disse ele, limpando a boca com a mão antes de continuar – Como eu ia dizendo...será que agente chega lá amanhã?

- Talvez – respondeu a menina, checando mais uma vez o mapa. – Sabe, fica bem longe ainda, mas acho que da, se a gente sair bem cedo e viajar bem rápido.

- Ótimo! Então a gente vai sair bem cedo e viajar bem rápido! – respondeu o menino, animado. Quem já não pareceu muito animado com a idéia de acordar cedo foi Eevee, que fitava o treinador com desconsolo no olhar.

Após uma boa refeição, eles decidiram se recolher, deitando em seus sacos de dormir. Dessa vez tanto Dave como Mindy tomaram o cuidado de resguardar suas pokebolas. Aparentemente o incidente mais recente com a dupla de rockets os havia traumatizado. Eevee dormia junto com Dave, apertados no mesmo saco de dormir. Apesar de um pouco desconfortável, pelo menos os dois ficavam mais seguros de que nada aconteceria ao outro sem que um soubesse.

Tudo correu bem e o grupo aproveitou uma noite de sono revigoradora, apesar de curta. Aquela manhã, mais uma vez, eles acordaram assustados. Dessa vez por sons altos e fortes estrondos que pareciam estar incrivelmente próximos. Dave se levantou de sobressalto, se assegurando que Eevee estava com ele, e, por isso acordando o amigo. Mindy acordou junto com o menino, assustada e olhando para os lados.

_Mas o que é que está acontecendo? _Pensaram os dois juntos.

Dessa vez, contudo, a fonte de perturbação foi facilmente localizada. Uma nuvem de poeira havia se formado do outro lado da estrada e um Charizard voava bem em cima dela, olhando para o chão, aparentemente apreensivo. Em cada lado da nuvem de poeira Dave percebeu dois treinadores, que rapidamente foram encobertos.

Rapidamente o grupo se levantou e correu para o local onde parecia estar sendo travada uma batalha. Os olhos de Mindy brilharam ao ver o Charizard voando, enquanto Dave esperava ansiosamente a nuvem de poeira baixar para ver o adversário daquele incrível Pokémon de fogo. De fato, mais ansioso que os dois espectadores só estavam os treinadores que observavam intensamente enquanto a área de batalha se tornava cada vez mais visível. Dave percebeu que o treinador a sua direita tinha um sorriso escondido ao canto de sua boca. Ele estava confiante.

Não tardou e o sorriso dele aumentou. A nuvem se dissipou e foi possível ver um Nidoking caído no meio de uma pequena cratera. Ele estava desacordado, fora de combate.

Os olhos de Mindy pareciam que iam saltar de seu rosto, de tão excitada que ela estava. Charizard e Nidoking de uma só vez. Ela observava os pokemons que esperava que fizessem parte de seu time no futuro.

- Nidoking volte! – disse o treinador à esquerda, visivelmente abalado.

- Ótimo trabalho Charizard – disse o treinador sorridente, fazendo um sinal de positivo para seu Pokémon, que continuava no ar – Foi um lindo arremesso sísmico.

- A batalha ainda não acabou, Henry! Vou testar meu mais novo Pokémon. – disse o treinador que perdera o primeiro round. Automaticamente, Dave pensou _Ufa! Ainda bem que ainda não acabou._ O homem sacou uma segunda pokebola e liberou seu Pokémon – Vai Pidgeot!

- Belo Pidgeot James – respondeu Henry recolhendo seu primeiro pokemon – Vamos ver se ele pode com meu Jolteon...

Os olhos de Dave brilharam ainda mais vendo os Pokemons que entraram na luta. Ele mal podia acreditar. Mindy, ao contrario, parecia ter voltado à realidade vendo um Pidgeot em sua frente. Ela se lembrou imediatamente de sua ultima batalha contra um Pokémon daquela família. _Será que a Mary Jane já chegou a Auburn?_

James parecia mais confiante com seu Pidgeot. Para ele, ainda havia muita batalha pela frente. Henry por outro lado pouco se abalara com o Pokémon adversário. Ele parecia confiar na vantagem de tipo com que seu Pokémon contava.

Dave olhava maravilhado para aquilo tudo. Era uma batalha de alto nível e ele não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha ao presenciar tudo. Sua alegria, entretanto, durou pouco.

- Incrivel! Tá vendo isso Min...?

Quando ele olhou para o lado, não viu sinal de Mindy. Sem entender, o menino girou a cabeça para todos os lados, até achar a amiga de volta no local onde passaram a noite, do outro lado da estrada. Ela arrumara todos os seus pertences e já guardava o saco de dormir de Dave na mochila do menino. Dave Não acreditava no que via.

Antes de a batalha recomeçar atrás de Dave, ela já estava gritando - Vamos logo! Se não a gente vai se atrasar!

_Mas o que?_ Pensou ele, incrédulo.

- Mas eu não vou mesmo! – berrou o menino de volta.

Ele voltou a observar a batalha, e viu Pidgeot mergulhar no ataque rápido mais rápido que ele já vira, enquanto Jolteon desaparecia de vista com uma velocidade semelhante, escapando do ataque inexplicavelmente.

A menina então se encaminhou na direção dele, ainda falando – Dave, a Mary Jane já deve ter passado por aqui! Ela saiu bem mais cedo do que a gente, mas foi no mesmo dia. Se a gente se apressar ainda podemos alcançá-la antes de Auburn!

Ela olhava para o menino, esperançosa, mas ele observava como uma criança enquanto Jolteon soltava seu ataque de espinhos venenosos e Pidgeot dava uma incrível demonstração de agilidade. Se ouviu o que a amiga disse, o rapaz não deu nenhum sinal de resposta.

Percebendo que estava sendo ignorada, ela decidiu apelar.

Em tom de quem comentava como está o dia, ela disse um nome que Dave não conseguiu ignorar - Sabe, o Rusty deve estar prestes a conseguir sua segunda insígnia a essa altura.

Como mágica, o menino deu as costas para a batalha e se voltou para a amiga.

- O que? Como você sabe? Ele não pode ter duas insígnias...

- Não tenho como ter certeza Dave, mas eu conversei com vovô antes de sairmos de Cardo. Pelo que ele disse, meu primo estava em Auburn aquele dia. A essa altura, já deve ter chegado a Etton.

De repente, a batalha entre aqueles dois pokemons bem treinados foi tratada como se fosse uma batalha entre Metapods. Sem nem olhar para ver o que acontecia, o menino tirou sua mochila das costas de MIndy, e ainda a agradeceu por tê-la pego para ele.

- Obrigado – disse, jogando a mochila nas costas. –Vamos logo Eevee – e saiu em direção à estrada, com passadas largas.

_Aquele Rusty...se ele acha que vai conseguir as oito insígnias antes de mim, ele vai ver só._

O único que continuava interessado na batalha era Eevee que ficara desapontado ao perceber que perderia sua continuidade. Ele lançou um olhar fuzilador à menina, que simplesmente levantou os braços, como se dissesse _que é que eu posso fazer?_

O pequeno Pokémon marrom ainda ficou um pouco para trás, para tentar ver um pouco mais da batalha de uma de suas formas evoluidas. Entretanto logo saiu correndo assustado atrás de seu treinador, quando o choque de alta voltagem de Jolteon atingiu a grama, centímetros de onde ele estava. Se Dave não tivesse saído de seu lado, o treinador provavelmente teria virado churrasco.

Enquanto isso, Mindy, pela primeira vez, começava a ver uma vantagem em ter um primo tão incrivelmente irritante. _Pelo menos o Rusty não tem esse efeito só em mim..._

A manhã se desenrolou sem grandes eventos, com Dave seguindo animado o frente do grupo, mantendo um ritmo acelerado. Eevee seguia no ombro de seu treinador, dormindo as horas que fora roubado por ter sido acordado tão cedo. Eles pararam o almoço por volta de uma da tarde e Mindy teve que aturar enquanto o menino a apressava de 5 em 5 minutos para que cozinhasse mais rápido. _Por que? Por que eu tive que falar do Rusty... _se lamentava ela, em silencio.

Não tardou e eles retomaram a estrada. Com o ritmo de Dave, eles cobriram uma grande distancia e logo, bem à frente, o rapaz viu a estrada entrando em uma floresta. O sorriso no rosto de Mindy dizia tudo.

- Já chegamos ao bosque! Do outro lado está Auburn e a nossa primeira insígnia. – disse ela triunfante – Com alguma sorte, a gente chega lá antes de anoitecer, e amanhã poderemos desafiar o ginásio.

- Sério? Ótimo! Amanhã cedo ganharemos a insígnia e seguiremos viajem! – Disse o rapaz.

Contudo, por mais que tentasse esconder, a perspectiva da primeira insígnia trazia certo frio na barriga do treinador iniciante. Butterfrees pareciam voar em seu estomago toda vez que ele pensava na batalha decisiva que o esperava em Auburn.

Eles entraram floresta adentro e logo não conseguiam mais ver a planície que ficara para trás. A estrada fazia curvas por entre as altas arvores que pareciam crescer à medida que eles penetravam mais fundo na mata. O sol entrava por cima das copas razoavelmente espaçadas e iluminava todo o ambiente. Dave e Mindy caminhavam lado a lado e ele olhava a sua volta ansioso. Era a primeira floresta que ele entrava desde que partira em sua viajem, e ele sabia que ali deveriam viver diversos tipos diferentes de Pokémon.

Mal havia concluído o pensamente e o primeiro acontecimento estranho do dia ocorreu. Bem a sua frente caiu, repentinamente, um Pokémon. Ele viera voando, e cruzou a estrada a frente do grupo, caindo próximo aos pés de Dave, no que pareceu ser um pouso de emergência mal executado. Era um pássaro de pelugem marrou e bege claro, com bico e pata em tom rosado. Ele parecia bastante machucado e ofegava. _ Um pidgey!_ Pensaram Dave e Mindy juntos.

Mas o Pokémon parecia estar com pressa. Logo ele levantou vôo com dificuldade, e continuou seu trajeto. O grupo tentava entender o porquê de aquele Pokémon ferido ter tanta urgência em sair voando, quando tudo foi devidamente explicado. O grupo só teve tempo de proteger as cabeças quando uma revoada de outros pássaros, com pelugem bege e asas vermelhas, passou por eles em alta velocidade, aparentemente em uma perseguição. A quantidade de Pokemons era imensa.

Para piorar a situação, o bando de pássaros que parecia passar direto por eles, não ignorou a presença do grupo de viajantes. De repente, sem mais explicações, eles abandonaram o seu alvo inicial e se voltaram contra a dupla de treinadores. Dave mal conseguia ver o que os atacava, então puxou sua pokedex.

"_Spearow, uma ave pokemon. Ela é agressiva e extremamente protetora em relação a seu território. Seu piado é muito alto e serve para alertar seu bando de um perigo ou ameaça iminente. Quando em grupo, pode causar grandes estragos"_

- Porque eles estão nos atacando? – Perguntou Mindy assustada, enquanto caia no chão.

Eevee estava se esquivando habilmente dos ataques, e tinha acertado sua primeira cabeçada quando um segundo evento estranho parou o ataque. Sobrevoando as árvores, um forte piado de uma ave maior parou os Spearows. Aparentemente era uma ordem de continuar a perseguição, pois o bando estancou o ataque e seguiu em alta velocidade para dentro da floresta, na direção para onde Pidgey havia voado pouco mais de um minuto atrás.

Apontado a pokedex para o alto, Dave entendeu melhor o que estava ocorrendo.

"_Fearow, a forma evoluída do Spearow. Usa seu longo bico para realizar poderosos ataques. Suas asas longas e sua resistência o permitem voar um dia inteiro sem cansar." _

Vendo para onde seus atacantes tinham seguido, Dave e Eevee compreenderam um ao outro só no olhar. Não havia outra opção. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Seus instintos eram um só. Os dois saíram em disparada atrás dos Pokemons que perseguiam o pequeno Pidgey.

- Vamos Mindy! – disse ele enquanto se levantava e começava a correr.

Seguir o bando de Spearows não foi difícil. De fato seu piado era alto e o grande número de pokemons rapidamente denunciou sua posição. Eevee liderava o grupo, saltando raízes e pedras, seguido por Dave e, mais atrás, uma Mindy confusa.

Rapidamente eles encontraram o grupo de aves voando em torno do mesmo lugar. No meio delas, caído no chão estava o pequeno Pidgey, alvo de diversos ataques ao mesmo tempo. Ao que parecia, ele mal conseguia ficar acordado.

Sem pestanejar Eevee e Dave entraram por entre os Pokemons voadores para proteger o pequeno passaro, levando diversas bicadas no caminho. Eevee usou um ataque rápido para fazer com que os Spearows em volta de Pidgey levantassem vôo, e Dave rapidamente pegou o Pokémon ferido no colo.

Mindy parara antes de entrar na área de ataque dos pokemons agressores, e, somente agora, parecia entender o que ocorria. Com um olhar determinado, ela liberou seus pokemons.

- Charmander, Nidoran, vamos acabar com essa injustiça!

O ataque dos Spearows parecia não cessar. Dave ordenou que Eevee usasse o ataque rápido, a cabeçada e a mordida, e o Pokémon obedecia incrivelmente bem. Não foi atingido por uma picada sequer enquanto lutava o que pareiam ser mais de dez Spearows ao mesmo tempo. Dave liberou Sandshrew para ajudar, enquanto Charmander e Nidoran também travavam batalhas com mais de um inimigo ao mesmo tempo. Eles pareciam não ter saída, mas então o terceiro evento estranho aconteceu.

Quando Eevee usou sua Cauda de Ferro, nocauteando em uma única batida, três Spearows juntos, os outros pararam o ataque repentinamente. Abobados com o ocorrido, Dave e Mindy se entreolharam.

_Será que acabou?_

A resposta foi rápida e não agradou. De cima desceu o forte Fearow, saindo da posição de apenas espectador. Imponente, o líder do grupo olhava para Eevee desafiadoramente, enquanto soltava um forte piado, que ressoou nas árvores a sua volta. O Pokémon de Dave pareceu entender aquilo como um desafio e se postou em posição de batalha, fixando o olhar no inimigo. O menino arregalou os olhos e por um momento titubeou, com medo de machucar Eevee em uma batalha com um Pokémon tão forte, mas o lamento fraco de Pidgey em seu colo o lembrou do por que eles estavam fazendo aquilo.

- Isso é um desafio? – gritou Dave, para o grande Fearow a sua frente. –Tudo bem então! Mas eu tenho uma condição. Se sairmos vitoriosos, você deixará que nós saiamos daqui ilesos! E levarei o Pidgey comigo! – Exigiu ele.

- Ue! – disse o Pokémon, confirmando as palavras de seu treinador.

Dave nunca vira Eevee tão concentrado em uma batalha. Nunca vira seu Pokémon lutar daquele jeito, contra tantos inimigos juntos. Não existia a possibilidade de recuar. Dave teria que batalhar com Fearow. E não podia perder.

Mindy e seus pokemons estavam tensos. Sandshrew também. Os Spearows voaram de modo a abrir espaço para a batalha que ocorreria ali, e pararam no ar, para observar seu líder. Tudo dependeria de como Eevee se sairia frente ao Fearow.

- FEEAAARRR! – respondeu o Pokémon, batendo suas asas, e balançando positivamente a cabeça. Pelo visto ele havia aceitado os termos de Dave.

Instantaneamente, a ave atacou com diversas bicadas rápidas obrigando Dave a começar na defensiva.

- Evasiva Eevee!

O pequeno Pokémon se desviava sem muitas dificuldades das bicadas sucessivas de Fearow. _Isso parece ser um ataque de fúria_.

A ave continuava seu ataque até que Eevee pulou por cima de seu bico, usou seu grande corpo como apoio e pulou para a outra ponta do espaço da batalha, deixando seu adversário mais enfurecido ainda. Aproveitando a oportunidade, Dave ordenou.

- Ataque rápido, agora!

Sem perder tempo Eevee desferiu seu golpe. Ele partiu em alta velocidade, mirando exatamente no centro do peitoral do grande Pokémon, mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente. Fearow desviou no ultimo instante, batendo as asas, levantando vôo e passando por cima de Eevee. A partir desse movimento do adversário, o menino teve uma idéia.

- Cabeçada pulando! – ordenou ele

Eevee obedeceu prontamente, freando o ataque rápido exatamente abaixo de Fearow pegando a grande ave de surpresa, acertando uma forte cabeçada na parte de baixo de seu corpo. Fearow ganhou mais altura e pareceu ter sentido o ataque, mas não desistiu da luta.

Novamente ele mergulhou, preparando um novo ataque de fúria. Dave sabia que tinha que esperar o momento certo para ganhar a luta, e então ele nada disse enquanto o Pokémon voador chegava mais e mais perto. Eevee parecia entender o que Dave queria, e estava preparado para a próxima ordem do treinador. Então, quando Fearow estava prestes a acertar o que seria um ataque fatal, Dave ordenou.

- Eevee, evasiva e Cauda de Ferro!

O Pokémon obedeceu prontamente, e, como em câmera lenta, Eevee fez um movimento lateral, desviando do longo bico de Fearow no ultimo instante enquanto sua cauda começava a brilhar. Com um movimento rápido, ele girou o corpo, acertando em cheio o rosto da ave, que foi jogada no chão com força e deu duas cambalhotas, antes de parar, completamente tonta.

Pronto. Tudo estava decidido. Com um sorriso de alivio, Dave relaxou. Ele não falou, apenas descansou a mão livre no joelho enquanto Mindy e os outros pokemons, que pareciam ter segurado a respiração durante toda a batalha, suspiraram finalmente. Os Spearows continuavam imóveis, olhando para o seu líder, aparentemente perplexos. O único que não relaxou foi Eevee, que continuava olhando fixamente para o oponente.

_Ufa, essa foi dura_ pensou Dave, olhando para o Pidgey em seu colo. _Você vai ficar bem amiguinho, eu vou cuidar de você._

Dave então levantou seu tronco, ajeitou sua postura e olhou para Mindy e os outros pokemons, ainda tentando entender o porquê de todos esses Spearows estarem perseguindo o pequeno Pidgey. O rapaz demorou ainda alguns segundo para perceber que seus amigos estavam todos parados de novo, com a respiração presa. Rapidamente ele virou para trás e viu que todos observavam estupefatos enquanto Fearow se recuperava lentamente, e começava a voar baixo, claramente fraco e tonto. Com um único piado, ele ordenou que a batalha recomeçasse. Instantaneamente os Spearows voltaram a atacar o grupo de Dave e Mindy, que ficaram sem ação, pegos de surpresa. Dave não acreditava no que aquele Pokémon acabara de fazer. Ele fora enganado.

Ninguém, contudo, ficara tão enraivecido como Eevee. Aqueles Pokemons estavam atacando um Pidgey indefeso, em um numero muito maior, e ainda foram capazes de enganá-los... Para Eevee, esse era o limite.

- UeeeeeEEE! – Gritou o Pokémon, em um tom de raiva que seu treinador ainda não conhecia.

O ataque dos Spearows parou com a mesma velocidade com que começara. Todos olharam para Eevee com surpresa no olhar. Nenhum par de olhos estava mais arregalado do que os de Dave, quando viu o pequeno Pokémon tremer de indignação, enquanto uma leve aura escura surgia em volta do corpo. Seu olhar era de concentração e determinação. Ele tinha o adversário travado em sua mira, e Fearow parecia estar sem reação.

- UUEEEEEEEEE!

O Pokémon de Dave partiu em alta velocidade na direção da grande ave, atingindo-a no peito, no mesmo lugar em que acertara a cabeçada minutos antes, mas, dessa vez, com um golpe muito mais poderoso. Ela sentiu o golpe e foi lançada no meio da floresta, derrubando duas arvores no caminho e desaparecendo da vista dos treinadores.

A aura de Eevee sumiu enquanto ele olhava o alvo de seu ataque desparecer por entre as árvores, deixando um rastro de destruição pelo caminho. Seus seguidores não tardaram a debandar aparentemente com medo do pequeno Pokémon. Nenhum deles pareceu seguir o líder para verificar como ele estava. E Dave, Mindy e os pokemons, ficaram ali, perplexos, olhando boquiabertos para Eevee, sem entender o que havia acontecido.


	5. Capítulo 5: Auburn

**Capítulo 5 – Auburn**

O grupo rapidamente conseguiu encontrar o caminho do qual foram forçados a sair para resgatar o pequeno Pidgey. O pássaro continuava a repousar no colo de Dave, piando cada vez mais baixo, claramente com dor, e eles corriam para chegar ao Centro Pokémon de Auburn a tempo.

O menino seguia incessante, com Eevee a sua frente e o Pokémon ferido nos braços. A fome era coisa do passado e menos do que uma preocupação para ele. A única coisa que não conseguia sair da sua cabeça era o que Eevee fizera na batalha contra Fearow. Ele preferiu não tocar no assunto, mas mal podia esperar para entrar em contato com o Prof Noah. _Ele vai poder me explicar o que aconteceu_ dizia o menino para si mesmo.

Mindy seguia um pouco atrás, constantemente checando o mapa para calcular a distância que restava até a cidade.

- Se a gente continuar assim chegaremos lá em poucas horas, eu acho.

- Ótimo! – respondeu o rapaz – Ele não pode esperar muito pelo atendimento.

E assim eles continuaram por cerca de duas horas, entre caminhadas apressadas e leves corridas, até a borda do bosque, de onde já se via a cidade. A menina voltou a checar o mapa, enquanto usava o que restava de suas forças para alcançar o companheiro a sua frente.

- É logo depois da entrada, Dave, bem à esquerda. – disse ela, ofegante.

O dia ia baixando quando eles entraram no Centro Pokemon um pouco destrambelhados, reclamando dos segundos perdidos esperando as portas automáticas se abrirem. Em menos de três horas eles chegaram ao destino que lhes teria levado um dia inteiro de caminhada. Dave mal passara pelo tapete de boas vindas e já estava chamando por ajuda, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

- Enfermeira! Enfermeira! Alguém ajuda, por favor!

Imediatamente uma mulher de cabelos rosa saiu de trás do balcão de atendimento para atender os jovens suados que estavam fazendo estardalhaço em seu hall de entrada.

- Fale mais baixo rapaz! Isso aqui é um hospital! – ralhou a enfermeira, antes de continuar – O que houve com esse Pokémon?

- Não. Ele foi atacado por enorme bando de Spearows... – respondeu o menino, ofegante.

A mulher parecia horrorizada. Ela olhava para os meninos, mas parecia perdida em pensamentos, como se o que Dave dissera não fizesse sentido.

- Spearows estão atacando os Pidgeys? E onde está o Pidgeot? – ela falou, como um pensamento em voz alta.

A maca chegou assim que ela terminou de falar, trazida por uma prestativa Chancey. Elas saíram apressada para cuidar dos ferimentos do pequeno Pidgey sem dar mais explicações.

Dave, porém, não precisava que ninguém lhe explicasse mais nada. Instintivamente, ele se lembrou de James, o treinador daquela manhã, agora em uma realidade surpreendentemente distante:

"_A batalha ainda não acabou Henry! Vou testar meu mais novo Pokémon. – Vai Pidgeot!"_

Ele via a cena como um filme em sua cabeça. _Então aquele Pidgeot era o líder do bando de Pidgeys _percebeu o rapaz._ Se ele foi capturado, o Fearow deve estar tentando conquistar seu território_.

Algumas horas se passaram e a noite nublada e escura era dominante do lado de fora. O movimento de pessoas caíra bastante, e agora, a cidade estava preparando para se recolher.

Mindy já havia cuidado de se instalar. O grupo dividiria o mesmo beliche, em um quarto para dois. Os treinadores deveriam estar pensando em sua batalha contra o ginásio da cidade, onde, pela primeira vez, eles estariam disputando uma insígnia, mas enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera, a única coisa que se passava na cabeça de Dave era a saúde do pequeno Pidgey.

Eevee também não deixara o aposento. Eles não se sentaram, nem comeram ou beberam qualquer coisa. _Por que será que está demorando tanto? Por que é que ninguém da noticias?_

A enfermeira ainda não havia aparecido quando Mindy voltou à sala de espera com um pequeno pacote plástico na mão.

- Toma Dave, eu trouxe uma coisa para você comer.

- Obrigado – disse o rapaz, sério, enquanto pegava o embrulho e se sentava. A menina acompanhou o gesto do rapaz, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Olha, fica tranqüilo. A gente o trouxe aqui o mais rápido que pudemos... Ele vai ficar bem – continuou a treinadora.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – respondeu ele, em uma voz cansada.

A menina ficou ao lado do menino que comia calado, determinada a fazer companhia à vigília de Dave. Eventualmente ela pegou no sono, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo. Então, a porta da enfermaria se abriu, e a mesma enfermeira saiu, secando o suor da testa. Ela parecia exausta.

Dave se levantou em um pulo, dando um grande susto na amiga.

- Enfermeira, como ele está? – perguntou o menino em voz alta.

- Shh! – falou ela botando um dedo em frente à boca. – Não acredito que você ainda esteja aqui. Já está tarde, sabia?

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu tenho que saber como está o Pidgey.

- Ele ainda está inconsciente e vai precisar de cuidados, mas ficará bem – respondeu a mulher, fazendo Dave, Mindy e Eevee suspirarem aliviados. – Não foi fácil controlar o estado dele. Não gosto nem de pensar o que teria acontecido se não fossem vocês.

Dave ficou imensamente aliviado. Pidgey estaria bem logo, tudo estava resolvido.

- O que eu não entendo é como ele foi atacado... – continuou ela, pensativa – O pequeno grupo de Pidgeys que vive na floresta tinha um Pidgeot como líder. Ninguém nunca mexia com eles. – Ela parecia preocupada – E olha que nós tentamos. Essa cidade adora os Pokémon inseto e os pássaros não são muito bem vindos. E nunca tínhamos visto Spearows por ali.

- Acho que o Pidgeot foi capturado – respondeu o menino, se lembrando daquela manhã. – Isso deve ter atraído os Spearows.

- Se você não tivesse me dito que Spearows estavam na floresta, eu estaria até aliviada, mas um bando de Spearows é mais numeroso que um de Pidgeys. Isso será um problema para os insetos. – A mulher ia se retirando mais uma vez, mergulhada em seus pensamentos. Dave, entretanto, a chamou de volta.

- Ei! Espera, enfermeira...- Só então ele notou que não sabia o nome dela.

- Joy – completou a mulher de cabelos rosa, se voltando para ele com um leve sorriso.

- Onde está o Pidgey? Eu queria muito vê-lo.

- Desculpe querido, mas ele ainda não pode receber visitas. Agora, boa noite, todos vocês. – e com isso, ela se retirou.

Apenas quando batera na cama, o menino sentiu todo o cansaço do dia em seu corpo. _Amanhã minhas pernas vão estar me matando_...

Dave acordou sentido cada centímetro de suas pernas reclamarem do esforço do dia anterior. Ele continuou deitado, de olhos fechados, sem querer acreditar que não estava mais dormindo, mas quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e ele se virou para olhar quem entrava.

- Bom dia! – Disse Mindy sorridente. – Trouxe o café da manhã para você.

_Ufa, eu devo estar dormindo ainda..._ pensou o menino, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Ei! Levanta! Eu trouxe isso para você e você vai continuar deitado? – perguntou a menina, incrédula. – Ai, ai, espera ai Eevee!

O pequeno Pokémon marrom havia pulado da cama mais alta do beliche, que dividia com seu treinador, e quase derrubara a bandeja que ela trazia.

Dave se levantou perplexo.

- O que tem nessa comida Mindy? Você não envenenou nada não né?

A menina lançou um olhar feio para o rapaz, que zombava da sua boa vontade.

- Come logo e não reclama Dave. – respondeu ela, servindo também o pequeno Pokémon marrom, que puxava sua perna com ansiedade.

O menino apenas riu e se sentou na única mesa do quarto para ter a primeira refeição do dia. Assim que comeu, ele se levantou e rumou para fora do quarto. Pensava em visitar Pidgey e ver como ele estava, mas Mindy parecia ter acordado bem mais cedo do que ele.

- Nem adianta Dave, a enfermeira Joy disse que o Pidgey não pode receber visitas ainda.

- O que? Mas quando que eu vou poder vê-lo? – perguntou o menino, desapontado.

- Ela disse que talvez a tarde ele acorde, mas que é para você não se preocupar. Ele está bem melhor.

O menino se sentiu aliviado. _Pelo menos esta tudo bem_. Ele fez menção de voltar para o quarto e deitar-se de novo. Mas então se lembrou de uma coisa importante. Ele precisava falar com o avô de Mindy.

O rapaz se dirigiu novamente para fora e rumou para o videofone mais próximo. Com sorte, o Prof. Noah já estaria no laboratório.

Depois de dois toques, o rosto redondo do pesquisador careca apareceu no vídeo, sentado em seu enorme laboratório principal. Para variar, ele tinha um pacote de rosquinhas a sua frente, e uma meio comida em sua mão.

- Olá Dave! Como você está meu rapaz? – perguntou o animado senhor.

- Olá professor! Estou ótimo. – respondeu o menino. Ele não queria perder tempo. Sua curiosidade já estava se tornando preocupação. - Eu precisava muito falar com o senhor! É Sobre o Eevee...

- Pode falar. O que houve?

- É que...- começou ele, e, após hesitar por um instante, ele contou ao professor sobre a batalha com Fearow.

- ...e então, quando os Spearows voltaram a atacar, o Eevee parecia ter ficado com muita raiva, não sei, e foi envolto por uma aura escura. E ele investiu contra o Fearow com muita força. Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. O Fearow foi jogado muito longe e até derrubou árvores! – explicou o menino.

- Uhm, interessante... – disse o Professor alisando a careca. Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, pensando no que dizer - Você disse que ele parecia estar com raiva?

- É! Todo mundo ficou indignado! Quer dizer, o Fearow enganou a gente.

- Claro, claro... entendo, mas o Eevee em particular ficou muito indignado não é? – voltou a indagar, pensativo.

- Acho que mais do que todo mundo né? Foi ele que lutou contra o Fearow o tempo todo.

- Bom, a única coisa que posso pensar é em um ataque Frustração. – Disse o especialista em um tom inconclusivo

- Frustração?

- Sim. É um ataque que eu não esperava que o Eevee soubesse, mas ele pode ter sido ensinado – disse o pensativo cientista – Ele tem uma força incrível quando o Pokémon está triste, decepcionado, ou até indignado. Mas o que me intriga é que nunca haviam me relatado um ataque assim, tão forte. Não posso lhe dar nenhuma certeza, Dave...

O rapaz não sabia o que dizer. Estava imerso em pensamentos. _Será que é mesmo um ataque Frustração? E se for? Como que o Eevee fez o ataque ficar tão forte? _Nessa hora, por trás dele, surgiu Mindy, feliz. Ela cumprimentou o avô, e Dave permitiu que ela dessa continuidade a conversa. Ele ainda não sabia o que pensar. Ela relatou toda a viagem do grupo até ali, incluindo como ela tinha capturado Nidoran. Para a surpresa de Dave, ele não se incomodava tanto como uma vez se incomodara.

- Um Nidoran Mindy! – disse Susan, aparecendo no vídeo pela primeira vez. – Mas que ótimo! Você sempre quis um lembra? – disse a bonita mulher.

- Pois é! – Disse a menina, liberando Nidoran para apresentá-lo a família. – Diz "oi" Nidoran!

_E se não for o Frustração? O que pode ser?_ Eevee chegou e pulou ao lado de Nidoran, cumprimentando todos no videofone, enquanto seu treinador continuava tentando entender o que acontecera._ O que é que eles fizeram com você Eevee? E por que é que eles te querem tanto de volta?_

Nesse momento, porém, as únicas palavras que poderiam ter acordado Dave de seu transe foram pronunciadas pelo Professor.

- Mindy, vocês já visitaram o ginásio de Auburn? – perguntou ele a sua neta.

O menino se voltou imediatamente para a tela, com um olhar de surpresa que ele não conseguiu esconder.

- O ginásio! – disse o menino, dando um tapa na própria testa. – Eu não acredito que esqueci!

- Esqueceu? – disseram Mindy, Susan e o Professor, juntos.

- Esqueci! Eu tava tão preocupado com o Pidgey e com o Eevee que eu esqueci! – disse ele, em uma mistura de aborrecimento e animação. – Vamos agora Eevee! Vamos! Vamos! – disse ele pegando seu Pokémon no colo com pressa.

- Obrigado Professor e Doutora! A gente ta indo, tchau! – Disse ele, desligando a ligação antes mesmo que os especialistas tivessem tempo de se despedir. Ele pegou Mindy pelo braço e puxou para a saída com muita pressa.

- Ei, espera! Por que você desligou? – reclamava a menina enquanto era carregada pelo braço para fora do Centro Pokémon. O rapaz não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Em sua cabeça, só existia um pensamento. Ele tinha que ganhar a sua primeira insígnia.

Eles caminharam em grande velocidade pelas ruas da cidade, desviando das pessoas por quem passavam. Atraíram alguns olhares feios da multidão que se encaminhava para seus respectivos trabalhos, mas isso não incomodou Dave, que ia sempre à frente de Mindy, enquanto a menina dava as instruções em relação ao caminho por entre os becos, casa e altos prédios.

- Vira ali ó – dizia a menina, mais uma vez correndo para alcançar o amigo – agora à esquerda, vai ter uma praça e redonda e... – ela perdeu a voz

Eles haviam alcançado a praça, com algumas poucas árvores espalhadas pela grama verde e fofa. Mas não foi a praça que a deixou sem voz. Do outro lado, de frente para os meninos, se levantava uma alta construção que impressionava a quem a visse. Tinha o formato oval, com uma cor cinza que lhe dava um improvável aspecto de casulo e, como se estivesse pousada em cima do prédio, uma enorme representação de beedrill olhava ameaçadora para quem se encaminhava para dentro daquele magnífico prédio. Ela podia ser de concreto, mas estava tão bem feita, que inspirava medo nos desafiadores que nunca a haviam visto. Os olhos vermelhos focados, brilhando como se realmente tivessem vida, repousavam em cima da entrada do ginásio, como se guardassem suas portas, e seus longos ferrões dos braços desciam até o chão, como duas enormes pilastras à frente da construção.

Assim que Dave vislumbrou o ginásio e se lembrou do que a enfermeira Joy havia lhe dito: "_essa cidade adora os Pokemons inseto"_ e não tinha duvidas sobre o tipo de Pokémon que enfrentaria.

A dupla de treinadores se aproximou boquiaberta, subindo os degraus da escada e passando por entre os ferrões da Beedrill, sem conseguir controlar o calafrio que correu pelos seus corpos naquele momento. Uma enorme e pesada porta amarela se impunha a frente deles como mais um obstáculo a ser vencido. Até Eevee teve que ajudar para conseguir empurrá-la.

Quando finalmente entraram, os meninos se depararam com um grande corredor cinza, iluminados por archotes de luz em formato de kakuna. Dave e Mindy olhavam para os lados procurando alguma sinalização, ate que viram uma placa:

_1º. Andar:_

_Arena – Siga em frente_

_Laboratório – Vire à direita_

_Sala de estudos – Vire à Esquerda_

_Elevador:_ _Siga em frente_

- Acho que é por ali – Disse Dave andando decido para o fim do corredor, onde outra porta amarela, um pouco menor, o esperava.

Quando ele a abriu, porém, o grupo teve uma pequena surpresa. No local onde eles esperavam ver uma arena de batalha, eles viram um grande campo gramado, com altas arvores que cresciam até o teto inacreditavelmente alto. Aquilo era uma representação perfeita de uma floresta e eles não acreditavam que cabia dentro do prédio que viram ao entrar.

Em meio à floresta, vários pares de crianças estavam batalhando com Pokemons insetos menos desenvolvidos. Pequenos caterpies e weedles se enfrentavam furiosamente por todas as partes enquanto os estudantes do ginásio pareciam estar fazendo seu exercício diário. Dave e Mindy observaram a cena por alguns instantes, sendo completamente ignorados pelas crianças, e então ele resolveu chamar a atenção.

- Ei! Oi! Eu sou Dave Hairo da cidade de Grené, e estou procurando o Líder do Ginásio de Auburn! – disse ele.

Instantaneamente fez-se silêncio. Todos olharam para Dave e Mindy, com olhares surpresos. Uma criança de óculos e cabelos em formato de cuia, que parecia ser a menor por ali, respondeu.

- A senhorita Apis está ali na frente. – disse, apontando para uma trilha que desaparecia poucos metros a frente, em meio a uma cortina de árvores. Ao seguir o caminho, Dave deixou seu queixo cair pela segunda vez aquele dia. Atrás daquela cortina de arvores estava um enorme espaço gramado, iluminado pelo sol que passava pelo agora visível teto de vidro. Era perfeito para uma batalha Pokémon. Na outra extremidade da clareira, Dave viu uma mulher sentada de costas, acaricando um kakuna preso a uma arvore. A entrada de Dave e Mindy passou despercebida por ela.

- Com licença senhora! Por acaso você se chama Apis? – Perguntou o menino. Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras que sairiam da sua boca nos minutos seguintes.

Quando a mulher se virou para o grupo, o queixo de Dave caiu pela terceira vez, e dessa vez, não parecia poder voltar ao normal. Apis era alta, vestia um vestido liso branco, com pequenos pontos dourados em volta do pescoço que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos cor de mel. Seus longos cabelos verdes, que caiam até a metade de suas costas e balançavam com graça e fluidez enquanto ela se levantava para cumprimentar os visitantes. Ela era incrivelmente bonita, e antes mesmo que falasse alguma coisa, Dave já havia sido enfeitiçado.

- Sim, sou eu – Disse ela com uma voz doce. Sua expressão, entretanto, continuava séria. – E se ouvi bem, vocês estão aqui para uma batalha.

Mindy olhava para a mulher e esperou que Dave continuasse a falar, fazendo seus desafios empolgados como ele vinha fazendo desde que saíram do Centro Pokemon, mas o rapaz tinha as bochechas coradas, os olhos vidrados na mulher a sua frente e a boca aberta, prestes a babar. A menina, como se não acreditasse, resolveu então tomar a frente.

- Sim estamos aqui para uma batalha!

- Ótimo – respondeu Apis docemente, com um sorriso que confundia suavidade com superioridade – Os dois vieram atrás da minha insígnia... Quem será o primeiro a perder?

Mindy pareceu realmente ofendida pela provocação feita, e seu rosto ficou um pouco mais quente de raiva. Dave continuava em estado de choque com a beleza da moça, o que deixava sua amiga ainda mais irritada. A mulher parecia ser bondosa, mas tinha alguma coisa nela que deixava Mindy irritada.

Enquanto a líder se posicionava do outro lado do campo, a treinadora de Cardo olhou para Dave esperando que ele se prontificasse, mas o menino continuou imóvel. _Homens..._ pensou ela, antes de responder.

- Bom, parece que meu amigo foi alvo de um ataque de charme. Parece que quem vai começar esse desafio sou eu! – Disse a menina.

- EI Mindy! – sussurrou Dave, alarmado, aos pés do ouvido da menina e ela achou, por um instante, que ele tinha acordado do transe – Não fala assim! Ela vai perceber!

A menina quase caiu no chão, enquanto Eevee balançava a cabeça negativamente e puxava seu treinador pelas pernas para afastá-lo da área de combate.

- Devo avisar que nunca perdi para uma menina antes – disse Apis, confiante do outro lado do campo – Essa será uma luta de dois contra dois. O primeiro a perder duas batalhas será o perdedor. De acordo?

- Tudo bem – respondeu Mindy, ignorando o aviso e colocando a mão em seu cinto de pokebolas – Vai Nidoran!

A mulher respondeu imediatamente – Vai Parasect!

_Uow! Um parasect_ pensou Dave, tirando os olhos da mulher de cabelos verdes pela primeira vez. Ele imediatamente abriu sua pokedex.

_Parasect, um Pokémon Inseto. É a forma evoluída do Paras. Conhecido como Pokémon cogumelo, quanto maior o cogumelo em suas costas, mais efetivos são seus esporos. Ele também é muito utilizado para produzir remédios naturais de Pokémon._

Mindy não parecia ter se abalado com a escolha de Apis e decidiu tomar a iniciativa do combate.

- Nidoran, comece com um ataque de chifres!

- Parasect, espere. – Ordenou a líder, sem mudar o tom de voz.

O Pokémon de Mindy investia com força preparando seu ataque de chifres e se Parasect realmente ficasse parado, ele levaria uma chifrada exatamente entre os olhos. Mas Apis tinha outros planos. Quando Nidoran chegou suficientemente perto, ela mostrou sua estratégia.

- Suga-vidas, agora.

O inseto levantou suas grandes patas dianteiras e prendeu Nidoran entre elas, pinçando ele bem no meio do corpo e começando a absorver energia do Pokémon.

- Nidoooo! – guinchou ele.

Imediatamente Mindy reagiu.

- Rápido Nidoran! Espinhos venenosos!

Nidoran obedeceu e a ataque atingiu Parasect em cheio, que largou o Pokémon venenoso dando uns passos para trás.

- Agora Nidoran, ataque de chifre!

Apis continuava com o mesmo sorriso doce de superioridade.

-Parasect, Esporos paralisantes...

Nidoran corria para acertar o ataque no Pokémon cogumelo, e estava bem próximo, mas os esporos de cor amarela rapidamente o atingiram, fazendo efeito. Ele ficou paralisado.

-Ah não Nidoran! – Exclamou Mindy

- Agora termine com o ataque Rasgar! – Ordenou Apis, sem misericórdia.

Seu Pokémon obedeceu prontamente, fazendo com que suas duas garras cortassem o ar juntas, na mesma direção, até que atingissem Nidoran. O pequeno Pokémon foi jogado longe, e caiu, tremendo, sem conseguir se levantar.

- Nidoran, você esta bem? – Mindy parecia ter sido pega de surpresa pelo ataque. Ela pensara em se aproveitar da falta de mobilidade daquele grande inseto, mas Apis a tinha vencido sem tirar seu Pokémon do lugar. – Você fez uma ótima luta, agora descanse.

- Você vai ter que se esforçar mais do que isso, menina. – disse Apis, vitoriosa.

- Você não perde por esperar! – disse Mindy, decidida. _Eu não posso mais perder... _– Vai Charmander!

O Pokémon salamandra de fogo saiu da Pokebola com o mesmo olhar de determinação de sua treinadora. A chama em sua cauda ardia forte e ele não tinha sido liberado para perder. Apis parecia surpresa com a desvantagem que teria de enfrentar, mas não parecia ter perdido a confiança.

- Parasect, use o pó do sono.

- Não vou cair nessa de novo Apis, Charmander, queime o pó com seu lança chamas!

O Pokémon de fogo obedeceu e rapidamente todo o pó virou cinzas frente às suas labaredas. Mindy sorriu. _Agora, quem vai ter que vir me pegar é você!_

- E então, o que vai fazer agora em?

Apis pareceu ver que não teria saída. Teria que se arriscar

- Parasect, use o ataque de rasgar novamente!

Em um movimento surpreendente, Parasect deu um grande salto no ar, enquanto se preparava para o ataque. Mindy não previu que ele pudesse se mover assim, mas não se deixou vencer pela surpresa.

- Rápido Charmander, evasiva!

O Pokémon de fogo pulou para o lado e rolou no chão, terminando de pé há alguns metros de onde estivera. Parasect havia errado o ataque.

- Ótimo! Agora Lança chamas!

A rajada de fogo acertou em cheio o Pokémon inseto, que sentiu o impacto do ataque! Ele caiu, queimado, completamente desacordado.

- Volte Parasect! – A líder não parecia ter se abalado – Muito bem, estamos empatadas, está na hora de acabar com isso. Vai Pinsir!

Eevee assistia a batalha interessado, enquanto seu treinador não tirava os olhos de Apis.

- Nossa, ela não tem Pokemons lindos? –pensou o menino em devaneio.

Ao ouvir o comentário do amigo, Mindy explodiu de raiva. – LINDOS? ONDE É QUE ISSO É LINDO? – mas Dave parecia completamente alheio à existência da amiga.

Enfurecida, ela sacou sua pokedex para saber mais sobre aquele Pokémon _Eu nunca desconfiei que isso fosse um inseto_.

"_Pinsir, um Pokémon do tipo inseto. Ele usa suas garras para prender seus oponentes. Os espinhos servem para causar dano e também para dificultar a fuga da presa."_

- E então Mindy, acha que pode lutar contra meu Pinsir?

- É o que veremos – respondeu a treinadora – Rápido Charmander, Lança chamas!

- Evasiva Pinsir, e depois investida.

O inseto Pokémon pulou para o lado escapando por pouco do ataque de Mindy e começou a correr em direção ao Charmander. O ataque atingiu o Pokémon em cheio que foi jogado longe, mas caiu de pé.

- Muito bem Charmander, você está bem?

-Char, Charmander char!

- Use o Lança chamas mais uma vez.

O Pokémon obedeceu, mas Pinsir simplesmente repetiu o movimento. Dessa vez, Mindy estava preparada.

- Evasiva e circulo de fogo!

O Pokémon obedeceu e em um instante, tinha pulado alguns metros para o lado enquanto envolvia Pinsir com seu ataque. Apis não pareceu se importar.

- Pinsir, saia já daí! – ordenou ela

Para a surpresa de todos, o Pokémon inseto correu e passou pela parede de fogo que o cercava.

- Está vendo menininha, meu Pokémon é treinado para sobreviver situações adversas. – explicou Apis, – Você não pode vencer. Pinsir esmague ele!

O Pokémon se projetou para Charmander que ainda estava sob o efeito da surpresa e o pegou entre suas garras, apertando o pequeno Pokémon de fogo.

- Charmander! – exclamou Mindy, enquanto seu Pokémon gritava. Desesperada, ela tentou um último recurso. – Use sua calda para queimá-lo!

A salamandra tentou balançar sua calda para encostar-se a Pinsir, mas ele parecia não se incomodar. Em vez disso, apertou sua presa ainda mais. Charmander tentou aliviar a pressão, puxando as garras de Pinsir para o lado, mas de nada adiantou.

Mindy sabia que estava em uma posição difícil, e acho que perderia a batalha, até ter uma idéia que mudaria o curso da batlha.

- Charmander, Garra de Ferro

O Pokémon obedeceu e instantaneamente uma de suas patas começou a brilhar, e ele atingiu a presa direita de Pinsir com o ataque que, além de fazer efeito, rachou a presa de Pinsir, que soltou Charmander e gritou de dor. Apis estava sem ação.

-Muito bem! – disse Mindy, surpresa – Agora use o Lança chamas!

O Pokémon obedeceu e dessa vez Pinsir não conseguiu escapar.

- Agora prenda ele novamente no circulo de fogo!

Ainda atordoado o inseto foi atingido em cheio mais uma vez, e, por mais bem treinado que fosse, não pôde resistir a tantos ataques de fogo. Pinsir caiu desacordado.

- Pinsir volte! – Disse Apis, pela primeira vez visivelmente com raiva.

Com os olhos arregalados e surpresos, Mindy parecia não acreditar - Eu ganhei! – disse ela incrédula, dando um pulinho! – Dave eu ganhei!

A menina se virou para o amigo e pulou em cima dele, em um forte abraço! O menino acordou do transe com um susto.

- O que? Ãhn? Ahh! Parabééns! Você lutou muito bem! – Disse ele, meio sem graça, enquanto Eevee ia comemorar junto com Charmander.

Do outro lado do campo, Apis não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Seu semblante, outrora confiante, transparecia raiva e irritação. Assim que Mindy virou para cumprimentá-la a mulher virou o rosto e ignorou a menina, falando diretamente com Dave.

- E você seu moleque, quando é que vamos batalhar?

- Ei, espera ai! – disse Mindy, incrédula com a grosseria da mulher – Minha insígnia primeiro! Cadê?

- Não vou te dar insígnia nenhuma menina, não me importa o que diga. Primeiro quero batalhar com seu amigo!

Dessa vez as palavras de Apis entraram pelo ouvido de Dave causando o seu devido efeito. Ele entendera muito bem o que ela falava e, com a mesma mágica que se instalou, o feitiço da mulher parecia ter se quebrado. Falando diretamente com ela pela primeira vez, ele foi mais rápido que a revoltada amiga.

- Ei! Você não pode fazer isso! Ela tem direito, ela te venceu! – Disse o rapaz, inconformado.

- E daí? Quem vai me obrigar? Eu nunca perdi para uma mulher! Eu sou a melhor! Eu sou a mais bonita! – Disse Apis, com raiva e um pouco de loucura nos olhos que a pouco pareciam tão calmos e confiantes.

- Sua...- começou Mindy, ameaçando partir para cima da líder de ginásio, mas Dave a segurou.

– Não faz isso Mindy! Não é assim que vamos resolver isso!

- Mas Dave, eu venci! Eu quero minha insígnia!

Apis então voltou a falar, agora com um pouco de desespero na voz, apesar de disfarçado. Ela tivera uma idéia para manter sua reputação. – Dave é o seu nome não é?

O menino assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para ela desafiadoramente. Mindy tentava, enquanto isso, se soltar dos braços do menino.

- Façamos o seguinte Dave, vamos batalhar dois contra dois. Para cada batalha que vencer, eu lhe darei uma insígnia. – Propôs a mulher.

Mindy olhou de Apis para Dave com desespero no olhar. Ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Aquilo era um absurdo. _Eu vou denunciar ela agora mesmo para a Liga Pokémon!_ Pensava ela. Mas então Dave aceitou o desafio, fazendo os olhos da amiga saltarem.

- O que? Não Dave! Não confia nessa mulher! Ela vai te enganar também!

Dave, entretanto, parecia confiante. Eevee, ao seu lado, também se mostrava infeliz.

- Eu não vou perder sequer uma rodada para uma trapaceira como essa. Confie em mim. – Disse ele, com seus olhos determinados, presos mais uma vez no rosto da mulher. Dessa vez, porém, não era admiração que ele sentia.

A menina não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Revoltada, ela resolveu se afastar e sentar a um canto, observando a batalha.

- Muito bem – voltou a falar Apis, que tinha um sorriso de volta no rosto. – Então que a batalha comece, eu escolherei primeiro.

Andando em direção a árvore que estava quando os meninos chegaram, ela tirou o kakuna de seu tronco e o colocou no centro do campo de batalha._ Um kakuna_ pensou Dave, _o que é que ela quer com isso?_

- Bom, se você vai começar com um kakuna, eu começo com Sandshrew!

O Pokémon terrestre saiu da Pokebola pronto para a batalha, mas antes que Dave pudesse dar qualquer ordem, algo estranho aconteceu. Um corte nas costas de kakuna apareceu e começou a brilhar. De repente, algo volumoso e brilhante começou a se projetar por ali. _O que é isso? _Pensou o menino, sacando sua pokedex. Ele apontou para o que antes era um kakuna, mas agora era uma grande beedrill que abria os olhos pela primeira vez.

"_Beedrill, a forma evoluída de Kakuna. Essa abelha Pokémon tem asas que lhe dão grande velocidade enquanto voam. Tem três ferrões venenosos e, dentre eles, o mais perigoso é o traseiro."_

_Belo truque, escolher um Pokémon que está prestes a evoluir_ pensou o menino, concentrado.

- Sandshrew, a gente pode com ela. Vamos, comece com a investida!

O Pokémon avançou para Beedril, que não voava muito alto. Ela escapou a tempo e o ataque errou o alvo.

- Que jogada de iniciante – comentou Apis – Beedril, ataque com seus ferrões, agora!

- Sandshrew, evasiva!

Beedrill seguia Sandshrew tentando acertá-lo com seus ferrões do braço, mas o Pokémon se desviava sem muita dificuldade.

Dave então mudou a ordem – Sandshrew role por baixo e use o ataque de areia.

O Pokémon se enrolou no próprio corpo e passou por baixo da abelha que atacava. Ao passar por baixo ela o acertou de raspão com seu ferrão da cauda, mas a pele dura de Sandshrew parecia tê-lo protegido. _Ufa, _comemorou Dave em silencio.

- Agora escave!

O Pokémon terrestre cavou um buraco na terra e desapareceu de vista, deixando Beedrill sem a menor noção do que acontecera.

Apis viu que seu Pokémon estava com problemas.

- Levante vôo Beedrill, ganhe altura. – Ordenou ela, tentando fazer com que o ataque de Dave não alcançasse seu alvo.

Dave, entretanto, fora mais rápido. A abelha estava baixa graças ao ataque que tentava acertar em Sandshrew, e antes que ganhasse altura suficiente de novo, ele ordenou o ataque.

- Agora!

Sandshrew saiu por trás da abelha que voava cada vez mais alto, e a atingiu enquanto girava em formato de bola. O ataque a acertou no meio de suas costas, e a abelha foi jogada no chão de forma brusca. Para terminar, Sandshrew se desenrolou ainda no ar e caiu por cima da abelha com uma pata em cima de cada uma de suas asas.

- Acho que essa já era, Apis. – Disse Dave, esboçando um sorriso. – Mindy, sua insígnia esta garantida.

A menina abriu um pequeno sorriso, agradecendo o amigo, mas lembrou-o – Não confie nela Dave, ainda não acabou.

O sorriso no rosto da líder do ginásio tinha sumido e ela sacou sua pokebola, recolhendo a abelha vencida. – Tudo bem, você venceu. Você é mais forte do que aparenta. Não queria ter que fazer isso, mas, você não me da escolha.

Ela retirou uma Pokebola do cinto, beijou e a liberou no ar. - Você me força a usar meu Pokémon mais forte. Vai Scyther!

O Pokémon humanóide verde saiu da Pokebola batendo rapidamente as asas e pousou suavemente no solo, concentrado. Instintivamente, Dave e Eevee se lembraram da ultima vez que encontraram um desses. Mindy tinha sido obrigada a salvá-los.

_Acho que vou continuar com o Sandshrew. Da ultima vez o Eevee não deu certo_. Pensou ele. Porém, assim que terminou o pensamento, Eevee se postou a frente do treinador, entrando no ring de batalha. Apis apenas soltou uma estridente risada.

- Você vai lutar com essa bola de pelo! Pelo visto não quer mesmo as insígnias.

Dave ignorou a provocação, falando com seu Pokémon – Eevee, você tem certeza que quer lutar?

- UE! –disse ele, confiante, se voltando para o Scyther determinado.

-Tudo bem então – concordou o menino, recolhendo Sandshrew. – Você fez um bom trabalho Sandshrew, mas essa parece que é pessoal.

Dessa vez, Apis estava determinada a vencer acima de qualquer coisa.

- Ataque com suas laminas Scyther! Sem parar!

O Pokémon era incrivelmente rápido e antes que Dave pudesse ver, Eevee já estava se desviando com dificuldades dos ataques do Pokémon inseto. Dave não tinha idéia do que fazer. Não conseguia ver por que espaço Eevee podia sair para conseguir tempo para respirar. A cada vez que Eevee pulava para longe, Scyther rapidamente o alcançava. Ele esperou por uma brecha pacientemente, até que Scyther saltou para um dos ataques. Dave não perdeu tempo.

- Ataque rápido para frente! Agora!

Eevee usou o ataque rápido como estratégia defensiva, passando por baixo do Pokémon atacante, e foi parar a uma grande distância de Scyther. O Inseto não se surpreendeu e voltou a perseguir Eevee em grande velocidade, mas dessa vez, Dave conseguira tempo para respirar.

- Eevee, ataque de areia!

Quando chegou perto, Eevee começou um forte ataque de areia. Rapidamente o inseto usou suas laminas para proteger os olhos, aparentemente neutralizando o efeito do ataque.

- Não vou cair nessa – Disse Apis.

Mas o ataque tinha causado o efeito que Dave queria. Apesar de não deixado Scyther confuso ou desnorteado, ele foi forçado a se desguarnecer, dando a Eevee uma oportunidade.

- Eevee, use a Cauda de Ferro!

A cauda do Pokémon marrom começou a brilhar intensamente e atingiu Scyther na barriga desprotegida, jogando ele contra uma árvore do outro lado do campo.

Apis e Scyther foram pegos de surpresa e o inseto sentiu o ataque, apesar de continuar firme para a batalha.

- Nossa, parece que seu Pokémon também não é tão fraco assim. – Disse a mulher - Não posso mais perder tempo com essa brincadeira. Scyther, Dança das espadas!

_Dança do que? _Pensou Dave perplexo, enquanto Scyther começava a girar em torno de si mesmo em grande velocidade. Apontando a pokedex para o movimento do adversário, Dave entendeu melhor o que acontecia ali.

_Dança das espadas, o ataque especial de Scyther. Ele começa a girar rapidamente em torno de si mesmo para aumentar seu poder de ataque. Se alguém tentar chegar perto enquanto ele gira, pode ser cortado por uma de suas laminas._

Scyther parou de girar e olhou para Eevee com fogo no olhar enquanto suas laminas brilhavam. Ele estava mais forte com certeza.

- Ataque rápido Scyther! – ordenou Apis. E mais uma vez o Pokémon se moveu absurdamente rápido, agora atingido Eevee em cheio.

Ele foi jogado longe, e caiu no chão com dor. O Ataque tinha causado bastante dano.

- Eevee, você está bem? – Exclamou Dave. Porém, antes que obtivesse resposta, viu Scyther de boca aberta, carregando o que parecia ser um novo ataque.

- Use o Hiper Raio, agora! – Ordenou Apis, severa. Ela não pretendia correr mais riscos.

Scyther liberou o poderoso raio de Energia na direção do machucado Eevee, levando Dave ao desespero. Eevee, porém, se levantou a tempo, pulando para o lado. O ataque explodiu a poucos metros dos pés de Dave, levantando uma grande nuvem de poeira que os impedia de ver Apis. As garras de Scyther, entretanto, ainda brilhavam intensamente, permitindo localizá-lo.

Vendo Eevee pronto aos seus pés, Dave aproveitou a oportunidade única.

- Eevee, ataque com múltiplos ataques rápidos! - _Ele nem vai saber o que o atingiu._

O Pokémon obedeceu e rapidamente começou a cruzar o campo com ataques rápidos, sempre derrubando Scyther quando passava. Ele acertou diversas vezes em sua barriga, onde o havia acertado antes, e o Pokémon parecia desesperado. Só se podiam ouvir os gritos a cada vez que ele era atingido. Apis não entendia nada.

- O que está acontecendo? Scyther, o que está acontecendo? Nós vencemos, não? – perguntou a mulher, perdida. Ela nem vira que Eevee se desviara do Hyper Raio.

Somente quando a nuvem de poeira baixou, ela pode ver seu Scyther mal apoiado em uma de suas garras, enquanto Eevee parava em frente a Dave.

- Acabou Apis, seu Pokémon não tem mais condições de lutar! – disse Dave, enquanto Scyther lutava para se manter de pé.

- Não pode ser! Eu nunca perdi com o Scyther! – Disse a mulher ainda incrédula. – Ele ainda vai lutar! Hiper Raio de novo!

Scyther tentou carregar o ataque, mas estava tendo dificuldades. Ele não conseguia concentrar energia suficiente.

- Vamos seu Pokémon idiota! Ataque!

Ele soltou um raio duas vezes menos intenso do que o anterior, o que parecia ter esgotado suas energias. Dave mandou que Eevee desviasse e foi obedecido sem grandes problemas.

- Bom, se você insiste, eu acho que posso dar o golpe de misericórdia – Disse o menino, calmo como ela demonstrara ser anteriormente.

- Investida Eevee!

Eevee acertou o exausto Scyther, lançando ele na direção de sua treinadora. Eles se chocaram e caíram para trás, completamente derrotados.

Eevee se voltou, com uma expressão destemida em seu rosto, com se tivesse acabado de fazer justiça e pulou para o ombro de Dave, sem falar nada. O treinador acariciou a cabeça do Pokémon enquanto se dirigia para a mulher caída. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, sua roupa estava suja e ela tentava se sentar. Ao levantar o olhar, ela viu que seus gritos tinham atraído os alunos que treinavam na floresta interna onde ela travara sua batalha.

Dave olhou em volta vitorioso.

- Agora se puder, por favor, nos dar nossas insígnias... – nesse momento ele apontou para Mindy, que se levantara e tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

A mulher que fora a pouco bonita, estava completamente suja e desarrumada, e agora olhava para os lados, vendo que em frente a alunos, não poderia cometer uma injustiça tão grande. Com o orgulho ferido, ela tirou do bolso duas insígnias redondas e amarelas, que tinham duas pedras vermelhas imitando os olhos de uma Beedrill, mascotes do ginásio.

Dave fez questão de que fosse Mindy quem recebesse ambas a insígnias das mãos de Apis, que nunca estivera com tanta raiva antes.

– Obrigada! – Disse Mindy, radiante – Nossa, você está um bagunça. Que tal arrumar o cabelo?

A mulher ficou vermelha de raiva enquanto alguns dos seus estudantes riam silenciosamente. E assim, Dave e Mindy saíram do ginásio com suas primeiras insígnias conquistadas e rumaram de volta ao Centro Pokémon.

No balcão, Dave e Mindy deram suas Pokebolas para enfermeira Joy, pedindo para que ela cuidasse de seus Pokemons cansados.

- Enfermeira, se pudesse, por favor, cuidar do Eevee a mão. Ele não gosta muito de maquinas.

- Tudo bem Dave, sem problemas. – Disse a mulher sorrindo – Vocês enfrentaram o nosso ginásio?

- Sim – confirmou Mindy, mostrando orgulhosa sua insígnia.

- Nossa isso são ótimas notícias. Então ganharam a insígnia de mel...- disse ela, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. – Tenho novidades. O Pidgey já está melhor, e acredito que amanha de manhã poderei lhe dar alta!

- Uow, mas isso é incrível! – exclamou Dave – Muito obrigado enfermeira Joy!

- Não precisa agradecer, eu só fiz o meu trabalho. Agora, eu tenho um favor para te pedir Dave. – falou ela - Eu estive mais cedo na floresta, para ver os Spearows e, bom, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas acho que eles foram espantados. Não havia nenhum por lá.

- Nossa, mas isso é ótimo! – exclamou Mindy – O ataque do Eevee deve ter expulsado eles.

- Pois é – continuou a enfermeira – mas enquanto estavam lá, eles conseguiram expulsar os Pidgeys. Agora não há mais pássaros na floresta para ameaçar os insetos de que tanto gostamos. – completou ela, sorrindo - A não ser pelo Pidgey que trouxeram...

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? – perguntou Dave, intrigado.

- Bom, como vocês trouxeram ele, eu queria saber se um de vocês poderia levar o Pidgey...

Os olhos de Dave brilharam com enorme intensidade.

- É claro que eu levo ele comigo! – Disse o menino sorridente. – Isso é, se ele quiser, é claro...

- Ai que ótimo! Eu tenho certeza que ele iria adorar ir com você Dave. Então por favor, espere por aqui até amanhã, para que eu possa liberá-lo...

Dave concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo e continuou – Será que eu já posso vê-lo?

- Bom, normalmente eu não deixaria, mas, como um agradecimento, eu vou deixar vocês dois conversarem – disse a mulher

E assim Dave entrou na enfermaria para convidar Pidgey a se juntar a sua equipe, mais feliz do que jamais estivera.


	6. Capítulo 6: Velhos e Novos Amigos

**Capítulo 6 – Velhos e Novos Amigos **

Aquele dia Dave acordara mais apreensivo do que no dia anterior, quando ganhara sua primeira insígnia. Se naquela ocasião ele nem se lembrava do maior evento do dia, dessa vez ele sabia muito bem o que deveria acontecer. Assim que recebesse alta, Pidgey e ele travariam uma batalha e, caso Dave conseguisse vencê-lo, ele seria o mais novo membro de seu time. O menino se lembrava mentalmente da conversa que tivera com o Pokémon no dia anterior, e de como ele se recusara a entrar em sua Pokebola sem antes travar uma batalha. _Aquele passarinho é invocado._

O menino abriu os olhos de uma só vez, como se já estivesse acordado há bastante tempo e se levantou sorrateiramente para não acordar Eevee. Desceu as escadas do beliche com todo o cuidado do mundo, pois não queria nem imaginar o que poderia lhe acontecer se interrompesse o calmo sono de Mindy. _Acho que ela corta minha cabeça fora se eu a acordar_, ria-se o menino enquanto vestia sua jaqueta verde costumeira e se esgueirava para fora do quarto.

O sol parecia estar em seus primeiros movimentos do lado de fora, se levantando aos poucos e iluminando a cidade. Depois de lavar o rosto, ele se encaminhou para o hall de entrada do Centro Pokemon e percebeu que não estava sozinho como imaginara. A enfermeira Joy já se encontrava no balcão, e veio sorrindo ao encontro do menino.

- Bom dia, Dave. Sabia que você ia acordar cedo. – Disse ela enquanto se aproximava – O Pidgey também acordou a pouco, e posso te dizer que ele esta 100% mais uma vez. Ele está agitadíssimo com a batalha!

- Bom dia enfermeira. Ele já acordou? – disse o menino, entusiasmado – Então já podemos batalhar?

- Claro – disse ela, rindo um pouco – imaginei que você não fosse querer esperar nem um minuto.

Joy se encaminhou imediatamente para a enfermaria onde Pidgey descansava, mas Dave ficou ali, parado, ansiando pela batalha. Eevee ainda dormia no quarto, mas o menino não se importava muito, já que, desde o dia anterior, havia se decidido por lutar com Sandshrew, na tentativa de surpreender o seu adversário. Pidgey se mostrara destemido, determinado e com uma grande necessidade de se testar. Ele tinha vigor e seria uma grande adição ao time de Dave, mas era exatamente por isso que ele não podia aceitar o convite do menino de cara. Ele tinha mais do que provar o valor do seu possível treinador. E era nisso que Dave apostava. Ele queria ver até que ponto aquele Pidgey, por enquanto selvagem, podia ir com seu vigor. E para isso ele precisava de estratégia.

Dave resolvera esperar no hall enquanto a enfermeira traria seu adversário, e foi uma surpresa quando a porta automática se abriu e o pássaro passou voando rapidamente por ele, saindo para a cidade pela porta principal do centro. _Uow, ele é rápido..._ pensou o menino, enquanto se encaminhava para onde o Pokémon tinha saído. Joy veio um pouco atrás, explicando que oferecera um local para batalhas, mas Pidgey queria lutar em uma ambiente natural, como um Pokémon selvagem de fato.

- Tudo bem, assim é melhor... – respondeu o menino, mal ouvindo a explicação da mulher devido à ansiedade.

Ao sair, ele viu seu adversário esperando voando bem no meio da rua. Devido ao horário, decidiram lutar ali mesmo, já que o movimento de carros e pessoas era nulo. O sol recortava os altos prédios e casas e desenhava um horizonte diferente do que Dave estava acostumado, mas ele não tinha tempo para apreciar a vista. Ficara repentinamente nervoso ao reparar que ali, no meio do asfalto, Sandshrew iria ter dificuldades para cavar. O ataque de areia também estava fora de cogitação. Pelo visto sua estratégia fazia parte do passado e agora ele teria que lutar apenas usando seu instinto.

Ele sacou sua pokebola enquanto tinha seu olhar fixo em Pidgey. O Pokémon retribuía sem piscar e Dave pensara ver um breve sorriso surgir no rosto dele. Aparentemente ele gostava daquilo.

- Vai Sandshrew!

- Pidge! – O Pokémon não esperou nem Sandshrew entender o que estava acontecendo e mergulhou para um ataque rápido. O ataque o atingiu em cheio e Sandshrew deu uma cambalhota para trás, mas caiu em pé, enquanto seu atacante retomava altura do vôo.

_Rápido e impetuoso, como eu imaginava_... concluiu o treinador _se ao menos eu pudesse cavar..._Enquanto Dave lamentava sua estratégia inutil, Pidgey preparava para um novo ataque rápido. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele voltou a se focar.

- Cuidado com a velocidade dele Sandshrew. Espere sempre o meu comando.

Pidgey mergulhou e, bem na hora, Dave ordenou a evasiva. O movimento foi bem executado, e o pássaro errou o ataque por muito. Ele tentou mais uma vez, mas Dave também repetiu o procedimento. Na terceira vez, entretanto, o treinador ousou mais. Esperou o adversário ganhar velocidade, e logo em seguida deu uma ordem diferente.

- Giro rápido, agora!

Sandshrew tomou formato de bola imediatamente e começou a girar incrivelmente rápido, pegando impulso no chão e indo contra o ataque rápido de Pidgey. Os dois se chocaram no meio do caminho, mas o pássaro havia levado a pior. Sofrera o ataque diretamente no rosto, e em velocidade dobrada, já que estava indo de encontro à Sandshrew. Para completar, seu ataque ainda acertar a parte da casca dura do Pokémon terrestre, o que, alem de aliviar o impacto para o adversário, aumentava o impacto para o pássaro.

Dave por sua vez ficará surpreso com a rapidez em que Sandshrew entenderá e executará suas ordens. Ele já havia visto reações rápidas com Eevee, mas não como aquelas. Era como se o Pokémon já soubesse o que teria que fazer desde o ínico.

- Ótimo trabalho Sandshrew! Agora, vamos acabar com isso com a investida.

Pidgey se recuperara a tempo de escapar do ataque, mas estava visivelmente abalado. Seus movimentos já não tinham a mesma graça e fluidez, e, por isso, Dave insistiu no ataque.

Cansado, o pássaro ganhou altura e tentou se aproveitar da vantagem de possuir suas asas. Rapidamente ele começou a batê-las mais rápido, criando um pequeno tornado que vinha na direção de Sandshrew. Dave percebeu que não tinha tempo para se desviar.

- Cuidado! Entre em formação defensiva!

O Pokémon se encolheu em seu formato de bola mais uma vez, sendo carregado para o centro do pequeno furacão. Ele girou umas duas ou três vezes em alta velocidade, e foi jogado para o alto quando este perdeu força.

- Use o giro rápido no ar Sandshrew! Gire para diminuir o impacto!

O Pokémon utilizou o ataque mesmo sem esperanças de atingir Pidgey, e quando caiu no chão, a velocidade em que girava diminuiu consideravelmente o impacto da queda. Ele rapidamente voltou a forma normal, para a surpresa do pequeno Pokémon voador, que julgava ter vencido a batalha. Dave sorriu.

- Você vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso!

- Pidge! – disse o pokemon, mergulhando em ataque de novo. Dessa vez porém ele vinha mais devagar, no que parecia ser um ataque investida em vez de um ataque rápido. Ele estava claramente cansado e afetado.

- Sandshrew, use desvie e use o arranhão!

A velocidade de Pidgey permitiu que o Pokémon de terra pulasse para o lado justamente o suficiente para atingir sua asa com o ataque arranhão. Ele gemeu de dor e parecia ter perdido o controle do vôo se dirigindo ao duro e áspero asfalto. Mas antes que ele atingisse o chão, Dave jogara a pokebola.

A esfera capturou o Pokémon no ar, e caiu com um ponto vermelho vivo no centro, se agitando freneticamente. Pidgey ainda resistia bravamente ali dentro e Dave perdera as contas de quantas vezes ela balançou antes que finalmente parasse. Só então o menino abriu o largo sorriso de satisfação.

- ISSO! Até que enfim, capturei você Pidgey! Bem vindo! – Disse o menino, pegando a pokebola no chão e dando um soco no ar, com a mão que a segurava.

- Muito bem Dave – disse a enfermeira Joy, que observava a batalha em frente a porta de entrada do Centro Pokemon.

- Obrigado! – disse ele se virando para a enfermeira

- Isso ai! Grande batalha Dave!

Dave se surpreendeu com o segundo parabéns, dado por uma voz que ele não viu de onde viera. Virando-se rapidamente para a estrada, ele viu uma silhueta recortada pela luz solar caminhando levianamente em sua direção. Pelo desenho do corpo e o tom da voz, Dave percebeu ser uma menina, mas só depois de ver a cor vermelha dos curtos cabelos que se balançavam ele a reconheceu.

- Mary Jane? – perguntou ele, apertando os olhos para garantir que era ela mesma.

A menina caminhava de óculos escuros e fones de ouvido, com um aspecto relaxado e feliz. Ela tirou apenas um dos fones, o do ouvido direito, e cumprimentou o amigo.

- Dave! Não acreditei quando vi que era você... – disse ela, abrindo um largo sorriso enquanto se aproximava

- Eu podia jurar que você já tinha passado por aqui. – disse o menino, abraçando a amiga e rival

- Pois é eu sei que estou atrasada, mas não me importo muito com isso... – disse a menina, sem deixar o sorriso diminuir – Grande batalha! Um Pidgey é uma grande captura. Tudo bem que eu sou um pouco suspeita para falar, mas...

- Obrigado – disse o menino, rindo – Quem sabe um dia ele não evolui para um Pidgeotto como seu?

- Ou então um Pidgeot – Disse ela animada – Você deveria pensar mais alto menino...

- Um passo de cada vez Mary – disse Dave, recolhendo seu Sandshrew.

- Onde está o Eevee? Queria muito vê-lo – disse a menina, começando a caminhar para dentro do Centro e cumprimentando a enfermeira Joy no caminho.

- Está dormindo no quarto com a Mindy, preferi lutar com o Sandshrew.

- A Mindy também ta com você? – disse a menina, com uma expressão estranha no rosto – Como é que está sendo viajar com uma rival?

- Ah, nós temos nossos altos e baixos, mas acho que está dando certo – Disse Dave, sorrindo. Mary Jane ficou calada, olhando para ele, e ele entendeu que ela precisaria de uma explicação um pouco melhor.

– É que a gente é meio assim – começou ele, tentando achara as palavras certas - Ela é meio... "aaah"...mas eu não ligo tanto sabe...eu sou meio... "ehhh"...

Percebendo que o amigo estava deixando de fazer sentido na mesma proporção em que sua bochecha ficava mais vermelha, Mary Jane, que sempre parecia estar um passo a frente, cortou o menino, passou um braço pelo seu ombro e o conduziu para o sofá do hall de entrada

- Tudo bem Dave, eu entendo, as mulheres tem mesmo esse efeito nos homens...

-Então, é isso... Ei! Espera ai, o que você quer dizer? – disse o menino, sem entender.

- Nada, deixa para lá. – riu-se ela – mas me conta, como tem sido a viagem?

Os dois ficaram ali sentados conversando por um bom tempo . Dave lhe contou da insígnia, e de como Apis, a líder do ginásio, era arrogante. Contou-lhe sobre a Equipe Rocket e seu quase sucesso na ultima tentativa de capturar o Eevee, e também lhe contou detalhe por detalhe da aventura entre Pidgeys e Spearows, o que deixou a treinadora interessada, afinal, ela treinava um Pidgeotto. Mary, por sua vez, contou tudo sobre como havia sido passar por Cardo. Ela relatou que tentara sair da cidade as seis da manhã do dia seguinte ao torneio, mas fora surpreendida pela quantidade de repórteres que estavam acampados em frente a pequena pousada onde ficara. Após dois dias inteiros entre entrevistas e participações especiais em programas de televisão, ela finalmente conseguiu fugir de madrugada, passando sorrateira pelas barracas dos repórteres adormecidos.

- Nossa, teve um menino que me pediu para casar com ele quando eu fosse campeã da liga, acredita? – disse a menina, rindo junto com o amigo – Eu nunca tinha visto ele na vida! Mas ele disse que só casa mesmo se eu for campeã.

- Sério? Não acredito...- Disse Dave, ainda rindo.

- Sério! Me faz até pensar duas vezes se quero mesmo ganhar a taça. Vai que ele estava falando sério... – Disse a menina.

Nesse instante, Eevee pulou em seu colo, cumprimentando a menina.

- Eevee! Como você está?

- Ue, ueev... – respondeu o Pokémon sorrindo.

Ela continuou a acariciar o Pokémon até que ouviu um forte tossido atrás dela, que parecia forçado. Ela se virou e avistou Mindy parada na saída do corredor que levava aos quartos. A menina estava parada de braços cruzados, em uma mistura de surpresa e raiva por ver Dave ali, dividindo risadas com a menina que lhe havia vencido em frente a toda sua cidade natal.

- Vocês estão rindo tão alto, que daqui a pouco vão acordar o centro Pokémon inteiro. – Disse ela, emburrada.

- Ah, desculpe – disse Mary Jane, se levantando – São só amigos botando o papo em dia. Como vai você Mindy?

- Vou bem obrigada – respondeu a morena, ríspida – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Acabei de chegar – disse Mary, tentando ignorar a falta de simpatia da menina – Fiquei presa em Cardo por dias...

- Bem feito, se fosse mais esperta tinha se desviado, como nós – Disse Mindy, forçando um sorriso – Nós já ganhamos nossa insígnia e já estamos de saída, não é Dave?

- Bom, é... – Disse o menino se levantando – Mas, eu ainda queria tomar café e tudo mais sabe... – O estomago de Dave roncou – E olha só Mindy, eu peguei o Pidgey.

Mindy lançou a Dave um olhar desaprovação e desprezo pelo comentário, e ignorou a pokebola que o amigo mostrava.

- Nossa, parabéns pela insígnia – respondeu Mary, mais uma vez sorrindo e fingindo não perceber o destrato da menina – Espero ter a mesma sorte de vocês. Para onde estão pensando em ir?

- Para Etton, é claro! É o ginásio mais próximo – Disse ela, como se aquela fosse a única alternativa possível no mundo.

- Direto no ponto não é? Imaginei – Disse a treinadora recém chegada - Eu acho que vou conhecer um pouco a cidade, e procurar um caminho diferente.

Aquilo deixou Mindy chocada. Como ela não iria diretamente para o próximo ginásio? Que tipo de treinadora era ela? Será mesmo que ela queria ir para a Liga ainda este ano?

Diante da perplexidade da amiga, Dave resolveu dar continuidade a conversa. - Nossa! Você sempre me deixando surpreso MJ...

- MJ? – Mindy deixou escapar. Percebendo o deslize, ela rapidamente continuou a falar, abafando seu ato falho – Bom, eu, como quero ir para a liga e ganhar a taça pela cidade que EU represento, vou direto para o próximo ginásio. Se você quiser, pode ir explorar com a "MJ", Dave.

- Mas eu...- começou o menino, mas a menina já estava falando novamente.

- E ai, quantos Pokemons você já tem "MJ"?

Parecia cada vez mais difícil para a ruiva ignorar os diversos ataques de Mindy, mas ela parecia estar lidando com tudo aquilo excepcionalmente bem, como se ela já esperasse que fosse receber esse tipo de tratamento.

- Só o Pidgeotto mesmo – respondeu ela sem titubear – Sabe, eu ainda não decidi se vou colecionar todos os Pokemons que eu achar pelo caminho. Acho que um time forte é mais valido do que um time grande.

Outra vez Mindy parecia em choque, como se o que a menina falasse não fizesse o menor sentido. _Isso é mesmo sério?_ Se recuperando mais rápido dessa vez, ela esboçou um sorriso e disse o que vinha esperando dizer desde que perdera a batalha em Cardo.

- Você fala cada coisa... Que tal irmos lá fora testar essa sua teoria em? Seu time contra o meu, sem limite de tempo – desafiou a morena, surpreendendo seu amigo.

- Claro, não vejo por que não – respondeu Mary, que parecia estar ansiando uma oportunidade de extravasar tudo aquilo que não vinha respondendo a Mindy por respeito e educação.

- Ei, mas espera, não briguem vocês duas. Somos todos amigos, certo? – disse Dave, tentando conter os ânimos das amigas.

- Ueee – lamentou Eevee, com suplica nos olhos.

- Essa será uma batalha entre amigas, não se preocupem – Disse Mary Jane.

Por algum motivo, Dave e Eevee não conseguiam acreditar inteiramente em suas palavras.

As duas se encaminharam lado a lado para os fundos do Centro Pokémon, onde em meio a um circulo de altos arbustos verdes, ficava um campo aberto designado a treinos e batalhas amistosas. A uma distancia segura do prédio do Centro e das ruas da cidade, naquele local poderiam ser travadas violentas lutas, sem por em risco nada ou ninguém ao redor.

Mindy foi a primeira a começar. Ela parecia ansiosa com a chance que tinha para conseguir uma revanche contra sua rival, enquanto Dave e Eevee observavam um pouco afastados.

- Vai Nidoran! – Disse a menina, enquanto Mary Jane ainda sacava sua única pokebola.

Antes, porém, que Pidgeotto pudesse ser liberado, o Pokémon de Mindy teve uma reação inesperada. Olhando para a rua, ao longe, atrás da treinadora que ele deveria enfrentar, o Pokémon venenoso partiu em disparada, atravessando o arbusto que delineava a área de batalhas. Os três treinadores ficaram estáticos de surpresa, observando o pequeno vulto rosa escuro correr na direção do que parecia ser uma moto vermelha parada na calçada.

Assim que o Pokémon chegou perto, a moto arrancou. Seu motorista, porém fez questão de levantar no alto alguma coisa azul que carregava na mão antes de sumir pela rua em alta velocidade. De longe, nenhum dos três conseguiu identificar o que era, mas tinha ficado claro que o gesto tinha sido direcionado ao grupo de treinadores, as únicas pessoas presentes ali àquela hora.

- O que é que acabou de acontecer? – perguntou Dave, surpreso.

Enquanto isso, Mindy partia em disparada em direção ao seu Pokémon, parecendo preocupada.

- Nidoran! Volta aqui! O que é que houve?

Mary Jane, rápida em compreender o que acontecia, liberou seu Pidgeotto imediatamente.

- Pidgeotto siga a moto vermelha. O motoqueiro tem alguma coisa com ele que parece ser importante. Quando ele parar, volte e nos informe de sua localização – Ordenou a menina, séria.

Dave também liberara seu recém capturado Pidgey para sua primeira missão.

- Vá com Pidgeotto e nos diga o que descobrirem!- Disse ele, enquanto corria para alcançar Mindy.

Com Eevee no omrbo, o menino viu que a amiga já havia alcançado o seu Pokémon, que tinha parado de correr no local onde a moto parecia ter feito uma curva e desaparecido da vista dos meninos. Pidgeotto e Pidgey também já tinham sumido no céu, em perseguição.

Ao alcançar a companheira, que estava agachada falando com seu Pokémon, ele se abaixou ao seu lado, enquanto Mary Jane guardava alguns passos de distancia, observando tudo a sua volta.

- O que houve Mindy? Que é que ele tem?

- Não sei – disse a menina, em uma mistura de preocupação e desconsolo – Eu não sei o que deu nele. Ele parece com raiva e está muito agitado.

Eevee estava agora falando com Nidoran, que gesticulava nervosamente, enquanto apontava com a pata para a direção em que o misterioso motoqueiro havia sumido. Eevee parecia entender tudo e concordar ele. Em instantes ele também estava gesticulando e apontando para que os meninos seguissem naquela direção.

- Tudo bem Eevee, calma. O Pidgeotto e o Pidgey já vão voltar e dizer onde ele está. – disse Dave, enquanto Eevee o puxava pela borda da calça.

Assim que ouviu o nome do Pokémon de sua rival, porém, Mindy não se conteve.

- Olha só, que é você pensa que está fazendo? – Disse ela, se levantando rápido e se virando para encarar a ruiva.

Dave rapidamente se colocou na frente da amiga, tentando acalmá-la. A ansiedade pela batalha com a rival misturada com o comportamento estranho de seu Pokémon estavam deixando ela sem controle sobre si mesma.

- Olha, se você não quiser minha ajuda, eu não ajudo. – Disse Mary Jane, pela primeira vez se mostrando ofendida. – Eu só queria ajudar seu Pokémon.

-É Mindy, olha para a cara do Nidoran. Você não vai negar ajuda não é? – completou Dave, antes que a menina pudesse dar uma resposta mal criada.

Olhando o desconsolo no rosto do pequeno Pokémon de chifres, ela viu que qualquer ajuda seria bem vinda, e não teve coragem de fazer o que queria de verdade. Apesar de não suportar a idéia de ser superada mais uma vez por Mary Jane, ela teve que admitir que ela era a mais capacitada naquele instante a localizar o que quer que estivesse afligindo tanto seu Nidoran. Ela fechou a cara e se virou, sem dizer mais nada.

Eles ficaram naquele local por cerca de dez minutos, esperando qualquer sinal dos passaros, e tentando aclamar os nervos de Nidoran, que não conseguia ficar parado. Mindy chegou a tentar recolhe-lo, mas ele se desviou duas vezes do raio vermelho da Pokebola, deixando claro que ele queria participar ativamente da busca. Em pouco tempo, os pássaros voltaram a aparecer no céu, chamando os treinadores. Pelo que parecia, o motoqueiro tinha finalmente parado, e Pidgeotto tinha feito, mais uma vez, um bom trabalho para localizá-lo, dessa vez auxiliada por um Pokémon de sua espécie.

- Ótimo trabalho! Agora nos leve até ele – Disse Mary Jane.

O grupo saiu em disparada atrás dos pássaros que guiavam o caminho. Eles seguiram até o final da rua em que estavam e viraram a direita em um pequeno beco que eles não tinham notado que existia. Pelo visto os guias conheciam até alguns atalhos para o destino dos meninos. Eles correram pelo corredor estreito entre dois altos prédios, que daria em uma rua mais a frente, mas quando Nidoran, que liderava o grupo, saiu do beco em disparada pela calçada, um menino de cabelos castanhos tropeçou nele, caindo bem em frente à saída pela qual eles passavam. O efeito dominó foi inevitável, e antes que pudessem entender alguma coisa, todos estavam caídos, confusos.

- Mas o que...? – começou Mindy enquanto tentava respirar.

Eevee se espremia para sair de baixo da menina, que tinha Dave em cima dela, seguido por Mary Jane. Abaixo de todos só estava o pobre do menino que tropeçara.

- Será que da pra vocês saírem de cima? – gritou ele.

Todos se assustaram com o menino, e, um a um, levantaram pedindo muitas desculpas ao pobre garoto, que limpava os óculos e os ajeitava no rosto enquanto se levantava e sacudia a poeira de seus joelhos e cotovelos, onde alguns arranhões vermelhos podiam ser facilmente identificados. Ele era baixo, e aparentava ter pouco menos de dez anos de idade. Sua camisa branca, antes limpa, também continha vestígios de poeira da calçada contra qual ele estava esmagado, menos de um minuto atrás.

- Tudo bem, tentem só olh... – dizia ele acariciando o cotovelo esquerdo, um pouco mais machucado. Ele ainda não havia reparado nos rostos das pessoas que haviam caído em cima dele, mas, ao levantar o rosto, o menino parou de falar. _Isso é muita sorte _pensou ele, enquanto seus olhos começavam a brilhar intensamente.

Dave, assim que se recompôs, reconheceu o menino que o havia direcionado a líder de ginásio na manhã anterior.

- Ei! Você é aquele menino que estava lá no ginásio ontem não é?

- Sim sou eu! Eu não acredito que você se lembre de mim! – disse o menino, com brilho nos olhos – Meu nome é Jacob, mas pode me chamar de Jake. Eu sou aluno da Apis, mas sabe, ela não trata tão bem os alunos assim. Tudo bem, que ela é linda, mas sabe, depois de um tempo você perde o encanto e... – Era incrível como o menino começara a falar sem parar. Todos ficaram olhando boquiabertos enquanto ele dava continuidade ao seu discurso aparentemente infinito sobre como a líder do ginásio era linda e estranha ao mesmo tempo e sobre como era treinar com ela todo dia - ... ai eu pensei, sabe, fiquei muito, muito, muito impressionado ontem, sabe, então eu...

Mindy foi a primeira a perder a paciência – Sabe Jake, estamos com um pouco de pressa aqui, e se você nos permite, temos que continuar correndo. – Ela disse isso séria, quase grossa, cortando o menino no meio do discurso e deixando ele um pouco sem ação. Seu Nidoran já estava puxando a barra de sua calça e ela precisava descobrir o que o deixava assim, então, sem dizer mais nada, ela partiu em disparada. Seus amigos partiram em seguida, enquanto se despediam e se desculpavam com o menino.

- Desculpe...temos que ir...tchau! – disse Dave, o ultimo a sair correndo.

Jake ficou ali, parado, observando enquanto olhava o grupo corria pela rua pouco movimentada, guiados pela dupla de pássaros. Então, sem mais explicações, ele acordou de seu devaneio. _O que é que eu to fazendo aqui parado?_

- Ei! Espera por mim! Para onde vocês estão indo? – e partiu em disparada atrás deles.

Eles foram guiados por entre outros becos e ruas e, à medida que corriam, a cidade ficava mais estranha. Os prédios altos começavam a ficar para trás, dando lugar a pequenas edificações de no máximo três andares, mal pintadas e, em alguns casos, sem pintura nenhuma, em tijolos descobertos. As paredes eram todas, sem exceção, cobertas de piche. As ruas, antes bem asfaltadas, ali apresentavam buracos, e a calçada chegava a ser de terra em alguns pontos. O grupo mal percebera que estava sendo perseguido por Jake, que, por ser menor, se esforçava para não perdê-los de vista. _Para onde eles estão indo?_ Se perguntava o menino, enquanto se esforçava na perseguição. _Esse não é um dos lugares mais seguros da cidade..._

Em cerca de vinte minutos eles chegaram a um beco largo, quase como um corredor, que dava em uma única porta de madeira velha e gasta. Além de tampar a visão do lado de dentro do edifício de tijolo, ao qual ela servia de entrada, a porta não tinha nenhuma outra serventia, uma vez que, de tão velha, mesmo que trancada não seria capaz de impedir a entrada de ninguém. Na entrada do beco, parada, estava a moto vermelha, estacionada.

- É ali! –gritou Mindy para os amigos que corriam atrás dela, enquanto apontava na direção da porta. A menina nem ao menos parou de correr, entrando no beco e escancarando a porta, que surpreendentemente não se desprendeu das dobradiças.

- Ótimo trabalho! – disseram Mary Jane e Dave, juntos, recolhendo seus pokemons. Mindy não pode deixar de notar a sincronia dos dois, e revirou os olhos com desprezo.

O grupo todo entrou no aposento escuro que tinha como única fonte de iluminação a luz que entrava pela porta escancarada. Eles não sabiam muito bem definir o que era aquele espaço mal construído, ou que serventia ele tinha para a construção toda em si. O chão de terra, as paredes cinza, ainda diretamente no concreto, e os tubos e fios que se penduravam do teto denunciavam que aquilo era uma antiga construção abandonada, de uma área pobre da cidade. Portas inacabadas pareciam levar a outros aposentos, iguais ao de entrada, o que denunciava que o local ainda se estendia para dentro. Espalhados pelo largo cômodo estavam pilhas de sacas de cimento, uma em cima da outra, completamente imundas.

Nidoran correu imediatamente para uma dessas pilhas, do lado esquerdo da sala, e a contornou. De trás dela os meninos ouviam um choro agudo e baixo do que parecia ser uma criatura triste. Quando Mindy correu para ver o que seu Pokémon perseguia tão desesperadamente, ela não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Uma Nidoran fêmea! – se surpreendeu a menina com brilho nos olhos – Coitada! Quem é que fez isso com você?

A resposta para a pergunta de Mindy não demorou a ser respondida. Do outro lado do aposento, de trás de uma pilha maior de sacas, saiu um pequeno Cubone, que lançou seu osso na direção da cabeça de Dave, que foi pego de surpresa. Enquanto isso, um homem de cabelos brancos saia de trás de outra pilha, bem na frente dos meninos. Ele empurrou Mary Jane que também caíra e agarrou o surpreso Eevee, que não sabia mais para que lado olhar.

- Ei! Volta aqui! Devolve meu Eevee! – Disse Dave, enquanto tropeçava e caia no chão, tonto pela pancada.

- UE! – gritou o Pokemon, enquanto tentava morder as mãos de seu raptor. Ele, entretanto, já havia ajeitado seu aperto, e suas mãos estavam fora do alcance da boca de Eevee.

Jack passou pela soleira da porta em altíssima velocidade, e se dirigiu para a saída do beco, onde sua moto estava estacionada. Ele estava com um grande sorriso nos olhos. Seu plano havia dado certo. Logo ele partiria em disparada pelas ruas e, com certeza, os meninos tentariam segui-lo de novo. Dessa vez, porém ele não se deixaria seguir. Ai era só tomar um caminho diferente e voltar para esse mesmo lugar, onde Jody estava escondida. Eles nunca pensariam em voltar para aquela antiga construção abandonada. Para ele nada o impediria, e era incrível como a sorte o tinha favorecido.

Pelo menos até aquele momento.

A poucos passos da saída do beco, com um grande sorriso estampado na cara e tentando ignorar a luta de Eevee para se libertar, Jack se virou para chamar seu Pokémon de volta para a Pokebola. Ele estendeu a pequena esfera branca e vermelha e começou a falar, mas, de repente sentiu alguma coisa que não esperava. Ele esbarrou em algo que, a menos de um segundo, não estava ali, e, antes que pudesse tomar ciência, o homem estava dando cambalhotas no chão juntamente com seu obstáculo. A Pokebola voou de sua mão, e obviamente, Eevee se libertou. Ele não estava entendendo nada, até que ouviu um grito.

- SERÁ QUE DA PRA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM! - Jake estava, de novo, esmagado contra o chão, com alguém que ele não conhecia em cima dele. Ele mal entrara no beco atrás de Dave e Mindy quando se deparou com alguém correndo e olhando para trás. – Será que ninguém ensinou que você tem que olhar por onde você corre?

Tonto e sem entender, Jack tentou se recompor o mais rápido possível, mas já era tarde de mais. Eevee havia se soltado de seu braço e corria de volta para a velha porta escancarada. Antes que entrasse por ela, porém, Dave saiu com a mão na cabeça recebendo o amigo, que pulou diretamente para o seu ombro. Mary Jane vinha logo atrás e Mindy veio por ultimo, com a gaiola aberta nos braços, enquanto os dois Nidorans caminhavam um ao lado do outro.

- Onde é que você pensa que vai? – disse a morena, séria.

- Eu vou onde eu bem entender – disse Jack – e vou levar esse Eevee comigo!

- Ah não vai não! – disseram Dave e Mindy instintivamente juntos. Eles trocaram um breve sorriso.

Vendo que o companheiro estava em uma situação difícil, Jody finalmente se revelou, saindo dos aposentos mais adentro da antiga construção e aparecendo pela mesma porta que os meninos tinham acabado de sair. Antes que eles pudessem mostrar qualquer reação, a dupla começou.

_- Prepare-se para encrenca! _

_- Pois quando chegamos o clima esquenta! _

_- Para trazer ao mundo a devastação, _

_- Para mostrar a força de nossa nação, _

_- Para provar que nada que é bom tem valor, _

_- E rir na cara da verdade e do amor. _

_- Jody! _

_- Jack! _

_- Equipe Rocket está pronta para decolar! _

_-Então apertem os cintos e preparem-se para lutar!_

Ela liberou seu Doduo e, de repente, o grupo de Dave é que estava cercado. Jake encarava perplexo enquanto se postava ao lado de Dave, que estava confuso com sua presença, mas preocupado de mais para perguntar o que o menino estava fazendo ali. O grupo deu dois passos atrás instintivamente, até se chocarem com uma das paredes do apertado beco e perceberem que estavam encurralados.

_Essa batalha é minha..._ pensou Mindy, determinada, dando então um passo à frente. Aqueles dois haviam passado do limite de novo, e ela estava se cansando. – Por que vocês estavam maltratando essa Nidoran? O que é que ela fez para vocês?

- Nós não lhe devemos satisfações menina, mas o encontramos perto da cabana onde estávamos em nosso último encontro. – disse Jody – Foi essa criaturinha ridícula que estragou os nossos planos da última vez. Mas não importa, ela serviu o seu novo propósito bem. – A mulher estava confiante, e decidida a ignorar que a luta que estava prestes a ocorrer também se decorria de mais um plano que não dera certo.

A lembrança do ocorrido veio como um filme tanto na cabeça de Dave e de Mindy. A libertação misteriosa do Nidoran macho de Mindy e a doença repentina de Jack que impediram que Eevee fosse de fato levado a seu antigo dono finalmente fez sentido. Mindy parecia confusa. –Quer dizer que foi essa Nidoran que libertou o _meu_ Nidoran? Por quê?

- Ora, por que ela gosta dele sua menina tola – Disse Jack, rindo – E é por isso que ela foi a isca perfeita para atrair vocês.

De repente tudo fez sentido e todos conseguiram compreender o que estava acontecendo. A equipe rocket estava se vingando da pequena Nidoran e a usando como isca para capturar Eevee.

- Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só...- comentou Jack, com um sorriso forçado.

A morena estava agora ainda mais furiosa e seu Nidoran estava ao seu lado, inquieto e ansioso pela chance de vingar sua amada mal tratada e usada.

- Depois de tudo que vocês fizeram ainda tem a coragem de se aproveitar do sentimento desses Pokemons? Vocês não têm coração? - disparou.

- Não – responderam os rockets em uníssono.

- Então está na hora de vocês aprenderem a não mexer com quem tem! – Disse a menina, apontando para o Doduo de Jody – Nidoran, ataque chute duplo!

A atitude rápida de menina pegou a mulher de surpresa, e, naquele espaço pequeno, ela não teve reação. O pequeno Pokémon venenoso pulou e acertou uma das cabeças de Doduo com as patas. Pegando impulso nessa mesma cabeça, ele chutou também a outra, pegando mais impulso e pulando metros no ar. Mindy já ordenava o próximo ataque.

-Agora, espinhos venenosos!

- Doduo! – disse Jody, enquanto olhava seu cambaleante Pokémon. Jack, entretanto, já estava pronto para rebater.

- Cubone, acerte ele com seu osso bumerangue!

Antes, porém, que o ataque fosse desferido, a Nidoran fêmea se lançou contra o Pokémon terrestre, derrubando o osso que estava prestes a ser lançado de sua mão. Mindy se surpreendeu com a reação daquela pequena, mas brava Nidoran, enquanto cumprimentava ela pela ajuda.

- Ótimo trabalho! Obrigada!

O ataque do Pokémon de Mindy atingiu o confuso alvo, que cambaleou na direção da sua treinadora, antes de tropeçar nas próprias pernas e cair por cima dela, em uma cena comica. Enquanto isso, Cubone havia recuperado o seu osso.

- Cubone, agora ataque!

Mindy se virou, pronta para a segunda batalha, mas logo percebeu que não precisaria se preocupar. Assim que Jack ordenou mais uma vez o ataque, a Nidoran mais uma vez interveio, dessa vez com um forte ataque de chifres que acertou o alvo bem no meio da barriga, enquanto este tentava mirar o osso em seu amado.

- Nossa! Você é incrível!

Cubone se levantou e mirou no pequeno Pokémon azul, mas novamente foi pego de surpresa antes de atacar. O Nidoran de Mindy, mesmo sem ordens, lançou uma chuva de espinhos venenosos no pequeno Pokémon, que dessa vez, caiu tonto e atordoado, completamente fora de combate.

- Nido, Nidooo – disse a Pokémon, pega de surpresa pelo ataque de seu salvador e indo correndo para o lado do macho de Mindy. Os dois se acariciavam como namorados.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer outra coisa, os rockets rapidamente se levantaram, recolhendo seus Pokemons, e correndo em direções opostas, enquanto cuspiam injurias e diziam que iriam se vingar. Jack subiu em sua moto e disparou, enquanto Jody voltou para dentro da construção abandonada. Dave fez menção de segui-la, mas Mary Jane o segurou.

- Não Dave, isso deve ser imenso, e ela deve ter uma rota de fuga. Você só vai se perder.

Mindy também havia pensado em fazê-lo, mas, apesar de não admitir isso, o comentário de Mary Jane a convenceu de que era inútil. Em vez disso, ela disfarçou o já dado passo para frente indo parabenizar seu Pokémon pela batalha, e agradecer a ajuda da pequena Nidoran fêmea.

- Você foi de mais Nidoran! – disse a menina, acariciando o Pokémon rosa – e você também foi incrível! – dessa vez ela se referia ao pequeno Pokémon azul.

A menina pegou a Pokebola do seu Nidoran, pensando em chamá-lo de volta, mas, assim que a mostrou a ele, ele deu um passo atrás, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas. Sua amada rapidamente se postou entre ele e a treinadora, com um semblante de suplica estampado no rosto. Eles não queriam se separar.

- Eles não querem se separar – Disse Dave, observando a cena.

- Isso não vai ser um problema - disse a sorridente menina – por que eu vou levar essa nidoran comigo também.

Os olhos de Dave se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que as expressões dos dois pokemons apaixonados se transformavam em uma de enorme felicidade. Os dois pularam para o colo de Mindy, abraçando a treinadora.

- Bom, acho que isso quer dizer que você aceita... - disse a menina, rindo.

- Nossa, que legal! Você capturou um Pokémon – disse Jake.

De repente, todos ali se lembraram da presença do menino desconhecido. Ninguém ali sabia quem ele era, ou o porquê estava ali. Eles se viraram e olharam para o rosto redondo do menino de oculos, cheios de duvida.

- O que foi? – Disse ele, olhando para os lados como se não entendesse o que estavam olhando.

- Quem é você e o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntaram Dave, Mindy e Mary Jane, ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já disse gente, meu nome é Jake, e eu estudava com a Apis, líder do ginásio de Auburn. – disse o menino, também confuso.

- Disso eu sei, mas o que você quer? Por que você seguiu a gente...- começou Dave confuso, procurando as palavras certas – ...afinal, que é que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Sabe o que é – começou o menino, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam mais quentes e seu coração começava a bater mais rápido – é que desde pequeno, sabe, quando eu era bem pequenininho mesmo, eu sempre gostei muito dos Pokemons e sempre quis estudar eles. Minha mãe sempre dizia que eu era muito inteligente para estudar Pokemons, mas eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles, mas paixão de verdade sabe, daquelas que você não larga seus bichos de pelúcia Pokémon. Eu tinha um metapod de travesseiro, por que, sabe, aqui tem tudo de insetos Pokémon, mas eu não gosto só deles não, gosto de todos, não tenho preferência sabe. Minha mãe não gosta disso, mas eu disse pra ela que...- Rapidamente Dave se arrependeu de ter dado a chance do menino falar. Aparentemente ele tinha a habilidade de não parar nunca. Mais uma vez foi Mindy que perdeu a paciência primeiro.

- Direto no ponto, amiguinho... direto no ponto... – pediu ela, fazendo uma careta de tédio e impaciência.

- Ah... é , bem me desculpem, é que eu tenho tendência a falar muito quando eu fico nervoso sabe, por que meu pai disse que... - o menino viu o tédio de Mindy se transformando em raiva lentamente no rosto da menina, e finalmente disse o que queria dizer -...é, desculpe, eu estava mesmo querendo saber se eu posso viajar com vocês...

- Viajar com a gente? – Disse Mindy, incrédula.

- Sim. Eu não quero mais estudar com a Apis sabe, ela é arrogante e metida, apesar de muito bonita, nossa como ela é bonita. E como eu disse, eu não gosto só de Pokemons insetos sabe, e aqui é só o que a gente estuda. As propriedades da casca de Metapod, o que faz o Kakuna ser amarelo, as diferenças entre o veneno da Beedrill e da Buterfree... Mas o mundo Pokémon vai muito alem disso. Quando vi a batalha de vocês com a Apis, fiquei impressionado. Ninguem nunca tinha humilhado ela daquele jeito. Ai eu falei com a minha mãe e ela disse que eu já estou chegando mesmo na idade de sair de casa em uma jornada, claro, isso se eu quisesse ser um treinador, o que eu não quero. Nada contra treinadores, mas é que não é pra mim sabe, eu me dou muito melhor com os livros. Uma vez eu tava lendo um de um Professor Carvalho que era fantástico, ele falava de...

- OK, OK JÁ ENTENDI! – explodiu Mindy

- OK? Isso quer dizer que eu posso ir com vocês? Oba! Olha, eu juro que vocês não vão se arrepender! – disse o menino, pulando de alegria. Rapidamente Dave e Mindy, abriram os olhos arregalados. Não fora bem isso que eles queriam dizer – Eu não acredito, podia jurar que vocês iam rir de mim! Muito Obrigado mesmo, mesmo! Mal posso esperar pelas aventuras que a gente vai viver. Dormir em campo aberto, escalar montanhas, atravessar rios, ver inúmeros Pokemons. E vocês devem ter suas pokedex...

O menino continuou falando tão animadamente que Dave não teve coragem de interrompê-lo, e resolveu aceitar que ganhara mais um companheiro de viagem. Mindy parecia prestes a explodir de raiva, mas o menino olhou significativamente para ela e, surpreendentemente, ela entendeu que era melhor deixar essa passar. E assim, eles se encaminharam de volta para o Centro Pokémon.

Sem demoras, Dave e Mindy pegaram suas coisas e se preparam para partir. Jake ficara na entrada com Mary Jane e a enfermeira Joy, ainda muito animado. Em poucos minutos eles estavam prontos e começaram a se despedir.

- Obrigado Enfermeira, por tudo – disse Dave.

- Eu que deveria estar te agradecendo Dave. Você está fazendo um favor para toda a cidade.

Rindo, o menino se virou para Mary Jane lhe dando um apertado abraço, enquanto Jake se despedia da enfermeira.

- A gente se vê por ai MJ! Boa sorte com a Apis.

Mindy abaixara a cabeça ao ver Dave e Mary Jane com tanta intimidade e ela sentiu uma raiva repentina, uma vontade imensa de colocar as mãos no meio dos dois e empurrar uma para cada lado.

- Bom, chega de despedidas não é? – disse ela, puxando Dave bruscamente pelo braço assim que o menino soltou a ruiva. – Mary Jane riu.

- Tchau para você também Mindy. Acho que nossa batalha ficará para depois.

- Sorte sua! – disse ela, se virando em direção a saida, junto com Dave e Jake, seu novo companheiro de viagem.

- Ué, ela não vai com a gente? – perguntou Jake, confuso. – Podia jurar que ela ia com a gente... Por que ela vai ficar? Sabe, uma vez eu também achei que minha família toda fosse viajar junta, mas no final, fui só eu e meus pais, a gente foi para um lugar tão legal, mas tão legal, que...

- Ahh cala a boca! – disse Mindy, pegando o pequeno rapaz pelo braço e carregando ele para a porta automática enquanto todos dividiam altas risadas. Dave e Eevee os seguiram logo depois. Antes, porém de sair para a estrada, Mindy se virou para Mary Jane, dizendo algo que ninguém ali esperava, nem mesmo ela.

- Ei, Mary... Obrigada...


	7. Capítulo 7: Visita Desagradável

**Capítulo 7 – Visita Desagradável**

- A saideira Tom! Martha está me esperando em casa!

- É para já, Johnatan!

O gordo barman entrou por trás do balcão de madeira velha e sacou uma garrafa quase congelada da geladeira a suas costas, abrindo-a com uma leve batida na superfície da banca em um truque que já virara rotina, e que mesmo assim fez o queixo do novato sentado no bar cair, enquanto ele arregalava os olhos. Tom riu e serviu dois copos até a boca, jogando-os em cima da bandeja sem derramar uma gota sequer e se preparando para levá-los para a mesa de seus costumeiros clientes. Ele passou pelo rapaz que acabara de fazer 18 anos e que estava muito impressionado com a habilidade do homem com os copos e garrafas.

- Este bar está na família desde antes de seus avos se mudarem para Grené, Timmy. São anos de experiência...

O rechonchudo dono do bar serviu as bebidas para o seu cliente favorito e para o xerife da cidade, que estavam ali há quase uma hora, imersos em uma conversa a qual ele ainda não conseguira descobrir o assunto.

- Aqui está Johnatan. Dê os meus cumprimentos a Martha, John.

- Sempre meu caro. Ela deve passar aqui na cidade ainda esse fim de semana.

Tom sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, como se esperasse que os homens continuassem conversando. Ele demorou um pouco mais do que o necessário para secar a testa com o pano sujo que carregava no ombro e, finalmente, desistiu de aguardar os homens retomarem a conversa, entendendo que eles nada diriam enquanto ele estivesse ali parado.

- Então – continuou Johnatan, uma vez que o curioso garçom voltou ao bar – como eu ia dizendo, quer dizer que vocês não acharam nenhum vestígio da Equipe Rocket, George?

- Não, nada – respondeu o xerife, baixando o copo depois de uma golada – Mesmo com os novos policiais. Receio que teremos que abandonar as buscas John. Já rodamos toda nossa área de jurisdição.

O humilde fazendeiro se mostrou preocupado. Dando um alto suspiro, terminou a bebida de uma só vez e bateu o copo na mesa, sendo acompanhando pelo xerife. Suas expressões não estavam muito animadas. Eles se levantaram juntos, e Tom gritou uma despedida para Johnatan, que lhe pediu para botar as bebidas na sua conta.

Já do lado de fora, os dois homens apertaram a mão para se despedir.

- Bom George, você que fez o que pôde. Por falar nisso, como estão indo os novos policiais?

- Muito bem! – disse o homem fardado, deixando um leve sorriso de satisfação escapar – A menina Jenny será xerife aqui um dia, você vai ver...

- Que bom! – sorriu Johnatan, enquanto procurava as chaves da sua antiga, mas bem cuidada caminhonete – E você conseguiu arrumar um lugar decente para eles ficarem?

- Sim, sim... A delegacia alugou uma casa um pouco fora da cidade. Nada muito grande, mas tenho certeza de que estão melhor do que no celeiro do velho Ozell. Acho que eles estão confortáveis.

- Pelo menos eles não têm que aturar mais as maluquices dele... – riu-se o fazendeiro, entrando finalmente no veiculo vermelho – Espero você e a Joanna lá em casa mais tarde George. Martha está preparando um jantar especial...

- Claro, até mais! – respondeu George, acenando para seu grande amigo.

Johnatan seguiu a estrada por curtos vinte minutos, com todo o material que precisaria para continuar tocando sua fazenda pela próxima semana. Já passavam das três da tarde e ele perdera toda a manhã procurando os melhores preços nas escassas lojas de material de construção da pequena cidade. De fato, ele achara que conseguira economizar tudo o que podia, e talvez, se Martha conseguisse o mesmo nas compras do mês, eles conseguiriam guardar algum pouco dinheiro na poupança.

Desde que seu único filho saíra de casa, o casal tinha tidos alguns problemas para se adaptar com a falta que o menino fazia. Não só ele ajudava bastante na manutenção da fazenda, apesar da pouca idade, como a sua presença em casa parecia alegrar um pouco os dias de Martha. Johnatan, por sua vez, sentia falta de ensinar para o filho coisas simples da vida rural, como o jeito correto de se pregar um prego, e como colher as frutas de suas plantações. Apesar de ter conseguido um bom jovem que aceitasse um baixo salário para ajudá-lo, o que apertava ainda mais as contas, ele sentia falta da relação próxima com o filho que aprendeu a ter nos últimos anos.

Um pouco a frente, a direita da estrada, ele finalmente viu o portal que daria acesso a sua propriedade. Passou em baixo do alto arco de madeira, de onde se pendurava a placa entalhada a mão por ele mesmo, com os dizeres: _"Fazenda Hairo – Seja bem vido"._ Ele estacionou e saiu do carro, pegando as compras todas em sua mão de uma só vez. Subiu os três degraus para a entrada e sua mulher abriu a porta, cumprimentando-o com um breve beijo e um caloroso sorriso. Ela tentou pegar algumas sacolas, mas o marido, cavalheiro, não permitiu e então eles rumaram para dentro, para mais um sábado que corria normalmente.

A verdade é que Johnatan e Martha Hairo formavam um casal feliz. Os problemas financeiros e os esforços do dia-a-dia eram algumas das dificuldades que eles tinham que vencer na vida, mas aceitavam isso de bom grado, desde que pudessem enfrentá-las juntos. Todos na cidade os tinham em alta estima. Justos e honestos, eles nunca deixavam de pagar suas dividas, mesmo que isso significasse cortar os gastos e ter mais trabalho e, sempre que podiam, estavam contribuindo para a cidade. Semanalmente Martha trazia flores para os idosos que habitavam o pequeno asilo da cidade, juntamente com uma parte da pequena produção da horta da fazenda, que não tinha destinação comercial. Podia não ser muito, mas os senhores e senhoras tinham um motivo para sorrir todo domingo, e um cardápio variado todos os dias.

Seu único filho também era conhecido pela cidade, e todos estavam sempre perguntando como ele estava desde que partira. Nisso, porém, os Hairo eram reservados. Johnatan e a mulher pouco falavam sobre o menino, e nunca comentavam os locais por onde ele havia passado. Eles sabiam que falar sobre sua jornada poderia ser perigoso e procuravam manter o assunto morto com respostas curtas e sem muita informação, sempre seguidas de uma mudança rápida de assunto. Johnatan, entretanto, mostrava um grande interesse nas investigações policiais no ultimo mês, procurando saber tudo o que podia, principalmente, sobre o paradeiro da Equipe Rocket.

Desde que Dave partira, eles não puderam mais localizar nenhum vestígio de que a organização criminosa jamais estivera ali por perto. Naquela ocasião a cidade foi tomada por um caos completo. Agentes vestido de preto vasculharam casa por casa, depois de trancar a pequena força policial atrás das grades de sua própria prisão. Eles vasculharam tudo, mas não puderam ampliar as buscas para as fazendas ao redor do centro, com medo de perder o controle sobre a cidade. E então, uma manhã, os cidadãos acordaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, e como se os Rockets nunca tivessem existido.

A polícia, obviamente, aumentou seu batalhão de imediato, recrutando jovens aspirantes a policias oriundos de cidades vizinhas e nomeando um novo xerife para apurar o caso. Infelizmente, nem assim foi possível localizá-los. O laboratório que eles alegaram possuir nas proximidades parecia ter desaparecido do mapa, e alguns acreditavam que tinha sido uma invenção dos bandidos, tentando amedrontar a população. Nada foi encontrado, e a cidade, lentamente, ia deixando a imagem da organização se perder na memória.

Johnatan, entretanto, achava tudo aquilo muito estranho, e temia. Ele sabia que a organização era mesmo real, como confirmado pelas histórias que Dave lhe contara, e que eles, de fato, estavam em rebuliço com a fuga do tal Pokémon especial. Sabia também que o esquecimento era o primeiro passo para que se repetissem os erros cometidos no passado, e receava que, aos poucos, o estrito regime de segurança que a cidade adotara voltasse a relaxar permitindo a volta dos criminosos ao local.

Martha passou o resto do dia preparando o jantar que serviria para o juiz e a mulher, Joana, que era uma de suas melhores amigas, desde pequenas. Por volta das seis da tarde, com o forno ligado, ela deixou a cozinha e decidiu tomar banho, enquanto a comida aproveitava seus últimos momentos dentro do fogão. Johnatan parecia adormecido deitado no sofá, com a televisão ligada, onde se passava algum tipo de corrida que ela não reconhecia. A mulher sorriu e beijou a testa do marido, que simplesmente se virou no sofá e continuou a dormir. Desligou a televisão e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Poucos minutos depois, enquanto Martha ainda estava no banho, Johnatan ouviu fortes batidas na porta. Ele acordou de sobressalto com o barulho e se sentou rapidamente, esfregando os olhos. A semana tinha sido bastante cansativa. Seu ajudante ainda estava se acostumando com o seu jeito de tocar a fazenda, e ele tinha que reiterar suas ordens com freqüência.

Ouviram-se batidas na porta mais uma vez, e o homem se levantou, caminhando em direção à porta.A rasa claridade alaranjada do fim de tarde denunciava que a noite estava a caminho, mas ainda não havia chegado. _O George já chegou?_ Pensou ele com uma expressão de estranhamento colorindo seu sonolento rosto. _Achei que tínhamos combinado um pouco mais tarde._ Ele abriu a porta, sem se preocupar em checar pela janela quem o esperava e o choque com a visita terminou de acordá-lo.

Tudo o que vira, assim que atendeu a porta, foi a ponta de uma afiada lâmina que se postava firmemente a centímetros de seu rosto. Ela era contornada desde a ponta por um fino osso que a sustentava, coberto por uma camada verde de pele e pêlos. O olhar de Johnatan seguiu a lâmina curvada até que ela encontrou o seu fim em um braço nascido de uma estrutura circular, também verde, que parecia desempenhar o papel de ombro. O fazendeiro deu alguns passos atrás, assustado, e finalmente enquadrou aquele scyther por inteiro em seu campo de visão. Juntamente com o Pokémon, ele reparou que seu treinador também estava ali, com um breve sorriso ameaçador no canto da boca.

O homem tinha os cabelos sedosos e ondulados, balançando levemente com o vento, batendo na altura dos ombros. Com certeza era mais novo do que Johnatan, mas não era assim tão jovem. Tinha um porte físico atlético e era tão alto quanto o fazendeiro. Os dois teriam se enfrentado de igual para igual, se não fosse pelas duas lâminas do inseto humanóide que ele tinha a seu serviço. Vestia-se com uma calça preta longa de um tecido irreconhecível para o fazendeiro. Um casaco de couro branco aberto dava destaque a grande letra R vermelha, estampada na camisa, também preta, que ele usava por baixo.

O homem estudou Johnatan dos pés a cabeça, com uma mão no queixo, interessado. Ele parecia tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa e ficou ali parado alguns segundos, até ser despertado de seus pensamentos pela voz do fazendeiro.

- Quem é você? O que você quer? – sua voz estava assustada. Ele reconhecera o uniforme do visitante e rapidamente compreendeu as complicações daquela visita inesperada.

- Seu rosto me é familiar – disse o visitante, em um tom displicente. Deu um passo à frente entrando na casa pelo espaço que o homem mais velho desocupara ao dar passos atrás com o susto – É como se eu já tivesse lhe visto antes, ou pelo menos alguém muito parecido com você...

_Espero que não tenha sido o Dave_ pensou Johnatan, tentando esconder a preocupação no seu rosto. O homem tinha sido mais rápido e entrara sem ser convidado, mas ele não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse de cabeça baixa.

- As pessoas não simplesmente batem a casa dos outros, os ameaçam com um Pokémon e saem entrando. Poderia, por favor, me dizer quem é você? – Apesar da educação em suas palavras, a voz de Johnatan estava firme, decidida.

- As pessoas normais podem não fazer isso, mas eu não sou qualquer pessoa, senhor... – ele hesitou enquanto tentava se lembrar do nome que fora mandado investigar - Hairo! Isso mesmo, Hairo... Eu sou um oficial da Equipe Rocket, e entramos onde bem entendemos.

- Equipe Rocket? – exclamou Johnatan, fingindo surpresa – Chamarei a polícia agora mesmo!

- Acho que não chamará não – disse o criminoso, calmamente se sentando em uma poltrona da sala de estar. Scyther mais uma vez levantou seu braço, apontando a ponta de sua lâmina diretamente para o rosto de Johnatan – Você vai se sentar. Tenho apenas algumas perguntas para você e sua adorável mulher. Onde ela está, por sinal?

Sem poder reagir, Johnatan obedeceu o homem, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da poltrona onde estava o bandido. – Deixe Martha fora disso... – ele deixou escapar, por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Fique calmo meu bom homem. Não estamos aqui para machucar você ou a sua família. Como disse, só viemos fazer algumas perguntas – Um curto silêncio seguiu as palavras do rapaz, em que apenas se ouvia o barulho do chuveiro ligado, no banheiro ao lado. De repente, o som da água caindo também cessou.

- Parece que ela acaba de terminar o banho – disse o rapaz, sorrindo mais abertamente dessa vez, tentando se mostrar cordial – Alice, por favor, seja uma dama e escolte a senhora Hairo de seu quarto até a sala – ele olhava pela porta aberta quando uma mulher de cabelos loiros cumpridos entrou sem falar nada, fazendo uma educada reverencia em frente ao dono da casa, e se encaminhou para a porta que lhe era apontada por seu superior.

Johnatan abriu a boca para reclamar, vermelho de raiva, porém, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi interrompido mais uma vez.

-Meu nome é Peter, e nós estamos investigando o sumiço de um Pokémon relativamente raro que tivemos o infortúnio de deixar escapar recentemente – disse o moreno, cruzando as pernas. Assim que acabou de falar, Johnatan viu que Alice já voltava à sala, seguida por sua mulher, visivelmente assustada.

- O que está acontecendo Johnatan? – perguntou ela, com um tom claramente abalado, apesar de tentar disfarçá-lo. Ela sentou-se ao lado de seu marido e apertou uma de suas mãos contra a dele. Ele a olhou nos olhos com um olhar significativo que tentava transmitir calma, e falou:

- Nada, eles só precisam de algumas respostas. – Seu rosto era sério e ele parecia entender o tamanho do problema que estava a sua frente. A entrada repentina de Alice, surgindo sem mais explicações do lado de fora de sua casa fez com que as coisas entrassem em perspectiva. Talvez cooperando ele conseguisse omitir mais do que causando problemas. _Quantas pessoas será que eles ainda têm lá fora?_

- Exatamente – continuou Peter – Como disse a seu marido agora pouco, estamos investigando o desaparecimento de um Pokémon que é de nossa propriedade. Ele fugiu a pouco mais de um mês, e o bosque em frente a sua fazenda me parece um dos prováveis locais em que ele poderia ter se escondido.

- E o que temos a ver com isso? – disse Martha, apressadamente – O bosque não faz parte da fazenda.

- Sim, claro, eu sei. Mas acontece, veja só, que nós já procuramos esse bosque inúmeras vezes, e nada pudemos encontrar. Pensamos que, com sorte, vocês poderiam tê-lo visto.

- Que Pokémon é esse? – perguntou Johnatan, antes que Martha pudesse responder que não sabiam de nada. Eles tinham que se fingir de desentendidos e interessados em ajudar, mas, para isso, não faria sentido se já respondessem negativamente, sem nem saber do que se tratava.

- Infelizmente não podemos revelar – disse Peter, baixando a cabeça. Johnatan aproveitou a brecha para, discretamente, virar de cabeça para baixo uma foto de Dave que estava na mesa de café, em frente ao sofá. – Entenda que a discrição é essencial para o exercício de nossa atividade. O que quero saber é se, em algum momento nesse último mês, avistaram ou tiveram contato com algum Pokémon que não costumam ver por essas áreas.

Martha entendera que era melhor deixar seu marido resolver a questão, e simplesmente ficara calada. O fazendeiro pareceu se demorar alguns segundos para responder, fingindo vasculhar a memória, e finalmente disse que não. Peter, entretanto, ainda não estava convencido. Ele resolveu colocar um pouco mais de pressão no casal.

- Vocês têm um filho não? Onde ele está agora?

A mulher prendeu a respiração com a menção de Dave, enquanto os lábios de seu marido se contraíram. Aparentemente, o criminoso era mais bem informado do que revelara ser imediatamente. Johnatan prosseguiu cautelosamente, tentando controlar a expressão em seu rosto enquanto falava.

- Sim temos, mas ele não se encontra.

Peter sorriu desdenhosamente enquanto acrescentava – Imaginei. A notícia que corre na cidade é que ele saiu em uma jornada Pokémon não é? - Johnatan parecia finalmente assustado com todo o conhecimento de Peter. O homem continuou sem esperar respostas – Isso também tem pouco mais de um mês não é?

- Sim, mas... - Marta disse, aterrorizada. Seu marido apertou a sua mão fazendo-a parar, mas Peter sorriu mais uma vez e continuou.

- Perdoem-me a curiosidade, mas com qual Pokémon ele saiu de casa?

Johnatan estava pronto para mentir, dizer que ele saíra com o Sandshrew que sabia que Dave já possuía, ou então que seu filho saíra de casa sem nenhum Pokémon, e que iria tentar capturar seu primeiro no caminho. A cabeça do homem trabalhava exaustivamente rápida e ele tentava controlar o suor que começava a surgir em sua testa, enquanto pensava na mentira que melhor protegeria seu filho. Antes, entretanto que pudesse responder, a sorte pareceu lhe ajudar. Um curto som agudo saiu de um dos bolsos da calça de Peter.

- Com sua licença - Ele pediu ao casal e pegou rapidamente um fone de ouvido com um pequeno dispositivo no fio e colocou em sua orelha direita. Alguém parecia lhe falar de modo rápido e apressado, e o sorriso em seu rosto diminuiu. Em voz baixa, ele respondeu pelo dispositivo que o casal agora reconhecia como microfone – O xerife? Nessa direção? – A voz fez outro som, impossível de se distinguir e Peter respondeu secamente, ainda mais baixo – Seu idiota! – e desligou.

- Bom, aconteceu um imprevisto e teremos que partir. Foi um prazer – disse ele se levantando, e apertando a mão do incrédulo fazendeiro, que não ousou se levantar – Nós sabemos o caminho da saída.

E com a mesma velocidade que entraram, a Equipe Rocket saiu pela porta da frente da casa dos Hairo e sumiu na escuridão. Martha abraçou fortemente seu marido e eles ficaram sentados por um bom tempo, sem se solta nem dizer nada, temendo em silêncio pela segurança de seu único filho. A comida queimara no fogão quando George, o xerife, chegou para jantar e Johnatan lhe contou tudo o que acabara de acontecer, detalhe por rapidamente convocou as forças policiais para uma nova busca nas redondeza, porem nada foi encontrado. De fato, mais uma vez, os criminosos tinham evaporado sem deixar vestígios.

Mais tarde aquela noite, em uma casa um pouco fora da cidade, Peter entrou aborrecido em uma sala clara, com paredes brancas desbotadas e alguns móveis em mal estado de conservação. Ele se jogou em um velho sofá desbotado, bufando de raiva, enquanto a bonita Alice entrava atrás dele, sentando-se ao seu lado e botando um dos braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ela sussurou próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Fique tranqüilo, Peter. Eu estou aqui...

- Não me enche – disse ele, se levantando – Vai e me traz o Timmy aqui.

Em poucos minutos a loira de olhos azuis saiu e voltou, trazendo um jovem amedrontado pelo braço. Ele vestia roupas da Equipe Rocket que eram demasiadamente largas para o seu esguio corpo e tinha a barba mal feita, com alguns machucados na pele, típicos de quem ainda não se acostumara com um barbeador. Acabara de completar dezoito anos, e tinha sido recrutado no mesmo período em que Eevee fugira do laboratório subterrâneo, agora desativado. Peter imediatamente começou a esbravejar com o rapaz.

- O que você tem na cabeça? Qual foi a minha ordem expressa? Monitorar todos os compromissos do Xerife! Como é que não sabia que ele iria para a casa dos Hairo essa noite?

- Desculpe senhor – disse o jovem, baixando a cabeça – eu estive no bar hoje seguindo ele e ele estava conversando com o senhor Hairo, mas não consegui ouvir sobre o que, mas imaginei que não iriam mais se encontrar...

- Imaginou? VOCÊ IMAGINOU? Tem noção de não podemos visitá-los de novo sem chamar muita atenção? Não tolerarei mais falhas como essa! – disse ele, mandando seu subordinado para fora do quarto com um gesto grosseiro. Ele assentiu e saiu, de cabeça baixa e rosto vermelho, xingando a si mesmo.

- Alice, mande alguém ficar de olho nos Hairo, eles estão escondendo alguma coisa. Quero ter um pouco mais de informação antes de levantar qualquer suspeita para o resto da Equipe...

- Sim senhor, imediatamente!

–E mande alguém responsável dessa vez! É o meu pescoço que esta em jogo. – Adicionou ele, irritado.

Alice saiu, batendo a porta, deixando Peter sozinho, frustrado e enraivecido. _E eu nem sei o que esse Eevee tem..._


	8. Capítulo 8: Três Vezes Melhor

**Capítulo 8 – Três Vezes Melhor**

Jake estava sentado na grama verde e fofa, apoiado no áspero tronco de uma das árvores daquele bosque e olhava para o escuro teto de estrelas que iluminava uma noite surpreendentemente clara. O som do rio próximo a clareira em que estavam soava cheio de ritmo, como uma suave canção que se espalhava sutil e sorrateiramente pelo ar e enchia o ambiente sem que fosse notada. A lua estava em sua fase cheia e a visão que ele apreciava o deixou impressionado. Nunca antes o rapaz parara para observar o céu tão longe da cidade e ali, vira que o número de estrelas parecia ter se multiplicado de tal maneira que sua cabeça não conseguia explicar.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Dave abraçado com Eevee, dormindo tranqüilamente, e agradeceu mentalmente a sorte que tivera. Ainda não podia acreditar que estivesse ali de verdade, viajando com tais companheiros no que prometia ser uma excitante aventura. Levantando o rosto para procurar Mindy, Jake não a encontrou. Em vez disso, só via a mochila da menina apoiada ao lado de onde Dave adormecera, a poucos centímetros da nuca do rapaz. Curioso e sem sono, ele se levantou para procurar a companhia da garota. _Estive tão distraído que nem a vi sair. Ela deve ter ido beber água no rio..._

Ele cruzou a clareira circular na direção de onde vinha a doce melodia ditada pelas águas e pelos ventos e passou por entre as poucas árvores que separavam o local de seu acampamento das margens do pequeno riacho. Antes, porém de sair da proteção dos troncos e folhas e se mostrar em campo aberto, o menino parou estático. Ali no chão, a poucos metros a sua frente, próximo a borda do rio, repousava uma toalha branca delicadamente dobrada por cima de roupas que ele conhecia muito bem. Os olhos do menino saltaram e, instintivamente, ele prendeu a respiração. _Mas o que..._

Imóvel, paralisado pelo susto, ele não conseguia mover nem ao menos o olhar, fixo na toalha branca no chão. Então, para sua surpresa, uma pálida mão apareceu para pegá-la. O coração de Jake saltou para a boca e o estomago do menino embrulhou enquanto sua boca se abria lentamente. Ainda sem ter controle sobre os próprios olhos, ele acompanhou a toalha em câmera lenta, enquanto Mindy a levava em direção ao rosto molhado. A menina, recém saída do banho, balançou os longos cabelos negros instintivamente, e a cabeça de Jake acompanhou o movimento deles de um lado para o outro, sem que ele percebesse.

Uma suave brisa gelada correu o bosque com um leve e sonoro uivado, fazendo com que a menina sentisse calafrios e se enrolasse rapidamente na toalha. As folhas das árvores farfalharam com o vento e uma pequena fruta, um pouco menor que uma amêndoa, se soltou do galho acima de Jake, acertando-o na cabeça. Isso pareceu acordar o menino do transe em que estava e ele conseguiu, finalmente, tomar ciência do que estava acontecendo. Piscou duas vezes e balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse botar ela no lugar, enquanto seu rosto tomava uma coloração fortemente avermelhada. Virou-se então e correu para o acampamento, se enfiando rapidamente em seu saco de dormir e virando o rosto para o lado contrário ao que a menina provavelmente apareceria. Ele estava determinado a esquecer tudo o que acidentalmente acabara de presenciar, mas, ao fechar os olhos, o menino percebeu que aquilo seria bem mais complicado do que jamais imaginara.

Mindy acordou aquela manhã depois de uma noite bem dormida, como ela não havia experimentado em dias. Sentia suas costas um pouco geladas, mas o resto de seu corpo estava tão agradavelmente quente que ela sentia a forte tentação de continuar de olhos fechados. À medida que ia recuperando seus sentidos, porém, ela sentiu alguma coisa estranha em relação à posição em que estava. Abriu então os olhos e tomou um susto que lhe fez prender a respiração. A menina havia adormecido de costas para Dave, mas acordara involuntariamente com um braço por cima do menino. Seus corpos estavam quase encostados, como se, involuntariamente, ela o tivesse abraçado durante a noite para se proteger do frio. As bochechas da garota automaticamente coraram e ela se virou lenta e delicadamente, fazendo um enorme e desnecessário esforço para não acordar o amigo, que estava em um sono profundo. Afastou-se dele sem se levantar e ficou ali, imóvel por alguns segundos, com os olhos sobressaltados ainda incrédulos. _Quanto tempo será que eu passei assim?_

Para seu espanto, ela se levantou e viu que Jake não estava deitado em lugar nenhum.A mochila dele descansava apoiada na mesma árvore em que ela o vira dormindo, na noite anterior, quando voltava de seu banho no rio. Seu primeiro reflexo foi o de temer que o menino a tivesse visto naquela posição extremamente constrangedora e o que ele poderia ter pensado disso. Seu medo piorou quando se lembrou de uma das características mais marcantes de seu mais novo companheiro de viajem: sua incontrolável língua. Ela olhou o relógio e não se conteve em pensar _Droga! Por que será que esse moleque acordou tão cedo?_

A menina se levantou e foi em direção ao rio para lavar o rosto e se preparar para o dia que começava, ansiosamente esperando o retorno de Jake, que ela adivinhara ter ido providenciar alguma coisa diferente para o café da manhã. Essa era, como Mindy veio a descobrir, uma das vantagens de ter a companhia do jovem menino. Ele sempre se prontificava a ajudar, e estava sempre feliz em providenciar alguma coisa para variar e/ou incrementar os cardápios das refeições do grupo, que tinham sofrido uma melhora considerável nesses últimos dias de viajem. Mindy estava, aos poucos, aprendendo a gostar de sua companhia, isso, claro, quando ele se limitava a poucas frases de cada vez.

Quando a treinadora voltou para a clareira, encontrou Eevee já acordado, lambendo o rosto de Dave para acordá-lo. O menino foi despertando lentamente, e, em alguns minutos estava sentado sorrindo para a amiga.

- Bom dia – Disse ela, um pouco nervosa, com medo de que ele tivesse sentido o seu abraço durante a noite.

- Bom dia – respondeu o menino, esticando os braços para se espreguiçar – Nossa essa foi uma das melhores noites da viagem! Dormi tão aconchegante... E você, dormiu bem?

Dave parecia sinceramente feliz e falara tudo com tal displicência que era improvável que ele pretendera dar uma indireta com o comentário. Ele parecia tão ignorante quanto aos fatos da madrugada quanto Mindy estava antes de abrir os olhos. Ela, entretanto, não conseguiu impedir que suas bochechas ficassem vermelhas quando ouviu a resposta do menino, então simplesmente virou o rosto, fingindo procurar alguma coisa.

- Dormi bem sim. Obrigada.

- Ei, onde está o Jake? – Perguntou ele, procurando o amigo.

- Estou aqui – disse Jake, seco e ríspido, entrando pela borda da clareira sem dar bom dia a ninguém. Trazia nas mãos algumas poucas maçãs e uma manga aparentemente madura e não sorriu, apena olhou para Dave com um olhar estranhamente sério. Por algum motivo, o jovem parecia irritadiço e contrariado. Quando virou o rosto, porém, se deparou com Mindy arrumando os cabelos no seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo. Ele parou sem perceber e perdeu alguns segundos observando a amiga, corando levemente.

- Ah você está ai – disse Mindy, se virando e evitando o olhar do menino, com medo de ler nele algum sinal de que ele vira a posição em que passara a noite – Sabia que você tinha ido buscar alguma coisa para o café...

Eevee estava no chão, olhando de Mindy para Jake, e de volta para Mindy, e então para Dave, percebendo que alguma coisa não estava normal, mas sem conseguir saber o que era exatamente. Intrigado, o Pokémon se sentou bem quieto entre os três viajantes, enquanto eles tomavam o café da manhã mais constrangedor que já haviam tomado juntos. Mindy tentava soar natural, mas evitava olhar diretamente nos olhos dos dois meninos. Jake, por sua vez, em poucas ocasiões conseguiu desviar seus olhos da menina. As exceções eram quando ela, por acidente, olhava diretamente para o rapaz, quando, então ele abaixava os olhos e sentia seu rosto queimar intensamente. Ao tratar com Dave, entretanto, Jake parecia não ter o mesmo tato que demonstrara ter anteriormente, sendo desnecessariamente grosso e se prendendo a falar unicamente o necessário. Desde que ele se juntara ao grupo, ele nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo calado. A única pessoa que parecia estar agindo normalmente ali era o próprio Dave, que continuava sorridente e bem humorado, aparentemente incapaz notar o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Sem sucesso em perceber o que perturbava a harmonia entre os amigos, Eevee desistiu e simplesmente se concentrou na sua comida.

O grupo rapidamente resumiu viagem, enquanto, aos poucos, as coisas voltavam ao normal. Jake, com algum esforço, parecia ter voltado a falar com Dave normalmente depois que eles se engajaram em uma conversa intensa (que parecia mais um monólogo do menino mais novo) sobre os diferentes tipos de Pokemons que eles poderiam encontrar no resto de sua viajem até Etton. Ele tinha a pokedex do treinador nas mãos e se divertia com todas as diferentes informações que ela podia lhe fornecer. Dave, nas poucas chances que teve de falar, se mostrou muito interessado nas possíveis adições que poderia ter em seu time. Mindy por sua vez, pouco participava e não deu nenhuma opinião, nem sequer demonstrara qualquer interesse. As palavras de Mary Jane continuavam a ecoar na sua cabeça. _"Acho que um time forte é mais valido que um time grande"_. Apesar da recusa incessante da menina em considerar pelo menos o mínimo de senso naquela teoria, as palavras continuavam a atormentá-la.

O bosque ficava mais denso a cada passo que davam, mas assim que a hora do almoço se aproximou, a estrada fez uma curva violenta e, sem avisos de nenhuma forma, eles se viram fora da vegetação arbórea e vislumbraram uma vasta planície gramada. A estrada se desenhava por um longo caminho, margeada por diversas fazendas que se estendiam até o amontoado cinza de prédios, curtos e pequenos quando vistos de tão longe, que era a cidade de Etton. A grama verde viva se misturava com o terreno marrom, e em diversas áreas, Dave pôde perceber diferentes tipos de plantações com as quais era bem familiar. Na fazenda mais próxima de onde estava, viu uma grande área coberta com plantações de cana de açúcar, e mais a frente, bem longe, reconheceu uma extensa plantação de soja. Aparentemente eles estavam adentrando a zona rural da área de Etton e isso fez com que o rapaz sentisse uma enorme saudade de casa.

Mindy lhes informara que, apesar de já avistar a cidade no horizonte distante, eles provavelmente ainda demorariam alguns dias para alcançá-la, então não adiantava ter pressa. Continuaram a caminhada tranquilamente, observando o trabalho árduo, ao qual Dave estava tão bem acostumado, dos fazendeiros cuidando de suas respectivas culturas, quando, de repente, viram um menino sair correndo de uma fazenda bem a sua frente. Ele saiu em disparada chorando copiosamente, enquanto carregava uma Pokebola apertada em uma das mãos e secava as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto com a outra, rapidamente sumindo da vista do grupo.

- O que será que houve? – disse Dave, assustado.

- Uee, uee – Eevee parecia sentir pena do menino.

- Coitado... – disse Jake.

- Ai gente, vai ver ele brigou com a mãe, sei lá... – disse Mindy, a única que parecia ter achado a cena normal – Qual o problema de o menino sair correndo chorando? Era só uma criança.

Jake rapidamente mudou de opinião ao ouvir Mindy falando, e concordou com a menina, querendo parecer mais maduro, mas ficou um pouco sentido por ela considerá-lo uma criança, afinal, o menino não aparentava ser mais velho do que o próprio Jake. Dave, porém, nem teve tempo de responder, pois um alto estrondo veio da mesma fazenda de onde a criança havia fugido mais especificamente do celeiro. Em seguida um grito pôde ser claramente ouvido: "_POLI!"_. O grupo tomou outro susto e Dave resolveu que não agüentaria mais de curiosidade se não descobrisse o que estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa parecia estar errada.

Ele chamou seus amigos e eles se aproximaram da entrada, observando a placa de madeira presa à cerca na borda da estrada, que dizia _"Fazenda Maple"_. Ao virarem no pequeno caminho que os guiaria até o celeiro, viram um segundo menino sair correndo de dentro do celeiro de madeira, dessa vez com um Poliwag inconsciente e soltando fumaça nos braços. Ele passou bem no meio do grupo, jogando Dave e Mindy para lados diferentes, sem pedir licença. Antes de sumir, entretanto, ele fez uma advertência.

- Cuidado com as irmãs Maple! Não batalhem com elas!

Dave, Mindy e Jake se entreolharam curiosos. Nem a menina podia negar que queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali, e quem era essas irmãs Maple, que conseguiam levar os treinadores de Pokémon as lágrimas. Eles se viraram para entrar no celeiro, de onde as vitimas daquela família aparentemente saíram e repararam em outra placa, pendurada ao lado de uma das grandes portas dizendo: _"495 dias invictas"_.

Quando chegaram mais perto, viram que aquilo não era exatamente um celeiro. _Não, eu passei a minha vida inteira em um celeiro, e isso definitivamente não pode ser chamado assim... _Constatou Dave. Apesar da aparência externa, eles não acharam nem um vestígio sequer de feno no chão do lugar, que era feito de cimento e tinha uma arena de batalha desenhada nele. Sim, a construção era de madeira, mas não somente a madeira estava pintada, mas nas paredes podiam-se ver três cores diferentes.

No canto direito, o azul, Jake reparou em uma escada que levava a um tipo segundo nível, aberto e cercado apenas por uma espécie de corrimão, que formava uma espécie de sacada. Lá em cima estava uma menina loira de olhos azuis e cabelos cacheados, presos em duas longas marias-chiquinhas. Ela sorriu amigavelmente ao ver os jovens entrando no celeiro. Do lado esquerdo, o verde, em cima do mesmo tipo de construção, Mindy viu uma menina de cabelos bem curtos, espetados e tão negros quanto os seus, vestindo um short jeans curto e uma camisa regata verde. Ela tinha um ar desafiador no rosto, como se não gostasse de brincadeiras.

Bem de frente para a entrada, de costas para a parede vermelha e já no nível térreo, Dave encarava uma ruiva de cabelos muito longos, presos em um enorme rabo de cavalo que ultrapassava a sua cintura. Ela usava uma saia também vermelha e uma camisa branca que realçava a cor de seu cabelo. Com uma aparência decidia e um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios, ela encarou os novos visitantes. Aquelas eram as três irmãs Maple, e, pelo que parecia, aquele celeiro era sua casa e o local onde realizavam as suas batalhas.

- Bom dia – disse a ruiva, com um sorriso animado no rosto – mais desafiantes?

Dave não conseguia acreditar no que ele via. Achara, no meio do nada, três oponentes aparentemente incríveis. As meninas eram bonitas, pareciam ser inteligentes e, se a placa do lado de fora estava falando a verdade, elas estavam há mais de um ano sem perder uma única batalha. Ele agradeceu aos céus por seus instintos de curioso que o levaram até ali. Como treinador Pokémon, era exatamente para esse tipo de situação que ele vivia.

- Pode apostar que sim! – respondeu Dave, excitado. Mindy parecia concordar com o menino e também tinha uma expressão animada no rosto. Jake, entretanto, parecia um pouco mais tenso, e se surpreendeu com a resposta quase instantânea de seu amigo.

- Ótimo! – Disse a menina de cabelos curtos, descendo para o nível térreo com um pulo, ignorando a presença de escadas e caindo bem em frente à Mindy – Eu estou com vontade de ganhar de alguém.

Mindy estava calada, apenas observando as meninas. Uma parte dela tinha de admitir que sentia uma ponta de inveja do que suas oponentes tinham ali. Quartos legais, roupas legais, um lugar para treinar e batalhar a disposição, além de irmãs que, na rara falta de desafiantes, lhe ajudariam a treinar. A atitude da menina de verde, entretanto, não a deixou feliz.

- Oi – Disse docemente a menina loira, descendo a escada bem em frente à Jake. Ela tinha um sorriso quase maternal no rosto e fez um leve carinho na cabeça do menino mais novo quando passou por ele – Me chamo Cian, e essas são minhas irmãs Scarlet – disse apontando para a ruiva – e Olive – apontando para a morena.

- Blá blá blá... Eles não vieram aqui para aprender nossos nomes – disse Olive, impaciente – eu ainda não lutei com ninguém hoje, Cian... Eles são três, e um deles é meu.

Dave, Mindy e Jake não estavam entendendo muito bem o que acontecia ali, enquanto Cian e Olive discutiam ferozmente sobre as ultimas muitas batalhas que ocorreram. A ruiva revirou os olhos e, com um alto assovio, calou as irmãs. Claramente, era ela quem comandava.

- Acho que os desafiantes que escolhem com quem de nós eles vão lutar não é? – disse Scarlet, com a cara amarrada para as irmãs. Ela se virou para o grupo de visitantes e voltou a falar – E então, com quem cada um de vocês irá batalhar? Só podem escolher uma. Foi assim que combinamos entre nós, para evitar confusões.

_Estou vendo que ta dando super certo_, pensouDave enquanto ele e Mindy pareciam pensar em que oponente escolher, analisando cada detalhe de cada uma das irmãs. Cian parecia ser uma menina meiga e doce, quase inocente, mas Dave lembrou que essas poderiam ser as mais perigosas. Olive, por outro lado, não escondia o seu lado durão, e parecia ser uma oponente forte, mas Scarlet misturava os ingredientes das duas irmãs e ainda adicionava uma forte dose de liderança. Era ela, claramente, o maior desafio. Antes, porém que se decidissem, Jake fez uma sugestão que pegou seus amigos de surpresa.

- Por que não... lutamos todos contra todos? – disse ele, meio hesitante, claramente nervoso.

- Jake, não dá. Três contra dois não é justo – disse Mindy, sem dar atenção.

O menino ficou muito vermelho e olhou para a amiga, claramente magoado. Ele tirou timidamente uma Pokebola do cinto, e disse em voz baixa, sem muita convicção de que queria mesmo dizer o que estava prestes a sair de sua boca – Eu... eu tenho um Pokémon também sabe...

Mindy e Dave demoraram um segundo a mais para processar o que o menino dizia e as irmãs aproveitaram o tempo de silencio dos desafiantes para manifestar sua animação com a idéia.

- Genial! – disse Scarlet – Uma batalha tripla seria perfeita! Não é todo dia que a gente pode fazer isso...

- Muito Irado! – disse Olive, correndo para se juntar a irmã, em seu lado esquerdo e sacando sua pokebola.

- Ai, adorei! – disse Cian, agora ao lado direito de Scarlet, também já com a Pokebola na mão.

As três estavam com sorrisos estampados na cara, e os amigos viram que não precisavam nem mais concordar com a idéia. Elas não iriam aceitar outro tipo de batalha. Jake teria mesmo que lutar.

- Então tá, três contra três, sem limites de tempo. – disse Dave, antes de se virar para o amigo - Por que você não disse que tinha um Pokémon, Jake? – O menino sacou uma Pokebola e liberou seu Sandshrew.

– É Jake, quando você o capturou? – perguntou Mindy, também com sua pokebola na mão – vai Charmander!

- Bom... – começou Jake – Eu o ganhei de presente da minha mãe, quando ainda estava treinando no Ginásio – explicou.

– Vai Caterpie!

Assim que Caterpie saiu de sua pokebola, Dave e Mindy quase caíram para trás. _Um Caterpie? _Pensaram eles, quase como em sintonia. As adversárias também pareciam segurar o riso frente aos Pokemons desafiantes, o que irritou os meninos ainda mais.

- Bom, vamos começar – disse Scarlet, confiante – Magneton, eu escolho você!

- Destrói tudo Graveller – disse Olive

- Boa sorte Raticate! – fechou Cian.

Dave agora estava muito tenso. _Tudo bem, esses são Pokemons fortes, mas podemos nos virar_ pensava ele, olhando para os amigos. Mindy parecia concentrada nos oponentes e o menino torcia para que ela estivesse pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Ao olhar para Jake, porém, ele viu que provavelmente o menino se arrependera da idéia que deu._ Essa deve ser a primeira batalha de verdade dele_ pensou Dave, vendo o amigo tremer e suar antes mesmo dos primeiros movimentos dos Pokemons.

Olive, impetuosa, foi a primeira a começar, ordenando um ataque de rolamento, rapidamente iniciado por Graveler. Ele veio em direção a Charmander, que por ordem de sua treinadora, desviou pulando para o lado. O Pokémon pedregulho, porém, não parou. Ele obrigou Sandshrew a mergulhar na terra para se desviar, no ultimo momento, e rumou para acertar o último alvo, Caterpie. Jake parecia ainda com mais medo vendo seu Pokemon em sérios apuros, e Dave teve que intervir.

- Sandshrew, ajude o Caterpie!

Obedecendo as ordens, o Pokémon terrestre emergiu do subsolo ao lado do inseto, e pulou para agarrá-lo. Os dois rolaram juntos no chão, escapando por poucos centímetros do rolo compressor que havia se tornado Graveler. Scarlet e Cian tentaram se aproveitar dos problemas que a irmã estava causando. Magneton lançara um choque do trovão na direção de Charmander, que ainda estava se re equilibrando da ultima evasiva, enquanto Raticate vinha em um ataque rápido na direção dos Pokemons de Dave e Jake. Dave foi o único capaz de absorver o ataque sem sofrer muitos danos, mandando Sandshrew entrar em posição de defesa, e, mais uma vez, protegendo Caterpie. Charmander parecia ter levado o forte choque elétrico, mas ainda estava de pé.

- Vamos lá Jake, reaja! – Disse Dave, dando um leve tapa motivacional nas costas do menino.

- Ah... Ok... Obrigado Dave – disse o menino, constrangido

- Charmander Lança Chamas no Magneton, agora!

O Pokémon salamandra de fogo lançou uma forte rajada flamejante em direção ao alvo, mas Scarlet tinha um truque na manga. Rapidamente, ela ordenou que seu Pokémon se protegesse, e uma parede transparente pareceu se materializar no ar, recebendo todo o calor do ataque antes de sumir. Dave ordenara que Sandshrew mergulhasse na terra mais uma vez, só que, de repente, Olive e Cian miraram no pequeno Caterpie. O inseto se desviou do pedregulho que rolava, mas o rato Pokémon o seguia em alta velocidade, deixando o lagarto sem chances. Aquele ataque seria o fim da batalha para Jake, mas, de novo, Sandshrew o salvou em cima da hora, surgindo do subterrâneo e atacando Raticate quando ele estava a centímetros do alvo. O Pokémon roedor foi lançado para o alto, e caiu ainda em pé, ao lado de Magneton. Graveler também voltou para junto de seus companheiros, dando fim ao ataque de rolamento.

As irmãs pareciam satisfeitas com as primeiras tentativas de assalto, e tinham um sorriso quase vitorioso no rosto. Dave sabia que seu lado teria que fazer melhor do que isso se quisessem realmente vencer. Principalmente Jake. Ele olhou significativamente para Mindy, apontando discretamente com os olhos para o menino, indicando que talvez ele precisasse de mais ajuda. Ela pareceu entender o recado bem a tempo, pois, de novo, a batalha esquentara.

Raticate vinha com as presas brilhando no que Dave reconheceu se o ataque Hyper Presa, pronto para abocanhar o pequeno lagarto Pokémon. Dave, mais uma vez fez com que seu Sandshrew mergulhasse para salvar o amigo. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele mandara que o fizesse em posição de defesa, e em vez de morder a macia carne do inseto, os dentes de Raticate se encontraram com a dura casca de Sandshrew, se rachando com o impacto. Como se não bastasse, Mindy também havia tentado proteger Caterpie, ordenando um lança chamas na direção de Raticate que o atingiu em cheio.

- Não! Raticate! – disse Cian, triste. Seu Pokémon caiu tonto, chorando de dor, e ela o chamou de volta – Não acredito que perdi.

- Ótimo trabalho Sandshrew! – Cumprimentou Dave. Uma delas, por sorte, já tinha caído.

A vitória sobre Cian, entretanto, tinha vindo com um preço. Charmander se distraíra para defender Caterpie, e agora fora atingido em cheio por mais uma carga elétrica, que dessa vez, não parecia que cessaria. Mindy não sabia o que fazer para parar a carga interminável de eletricidade que Magneton parecia lançar sobre seu Pokémon. Dave foi mais uma vez ao resgate, mandando Sandshrew se jogar na frente do ataque, uma vez que a eletricidade não o afetaria. Olive, porém, não planejava deixar que isso acontecesse.

- Graveler, use a explosão rochosa!

Três círculos de pequenas pedras brilhantes começaram a rodar em torno do Pokémon de pedra, como se ele fosse um planeta e aqueles fossem seus satélites. Antes que Sandshrew alcançasse o ataque elétrico, Graveler começou a arremessar as pedras brilhantes em alta velocidade na sua direção. Pego de surpresa pelo ataque, Sandshrew não teria tempo de se desviar e, provavelmente, a batalha acabaria ali. Jake viu o pequeno Pokémon terrestre olhar sem esperanças para as pedras que vinham em sua direção enquanto ele estava planando ar, depois de pular para alcançar Charmander, ainda sob os efeitos da altíssima descarga elétrica e tentando suportá-la brava mais inutilmente. E então o menino finalmente sentiu que não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa por seus amigos. Eles haviam feito de tudo para protegê-lo e estava na hora de ele retribuir. De repente, Jake ordenou seu primeiro ataque.

- Caterpie, tiro de estilingue nas pedras do Graveler!

O inseto começou a jorrar fios tecido nas pedras que eram atiradas pelo Pokémon de perda e elas eram rapidamente envolvidas no forte tecido e caiam no chão, bloqueando assim o ataque inimigo. Intocado, Sandshrew conseguiu parar o ataque de Magneton a tempo, antes que Charmander cedesse.

- Ótima idéia Jake! Genial! – exclamou Mindy, o que fez o menino corar mais uma vez e abrir um enorme sorriso.

- Muito bom mesmo Jake! Se você continua assim, talvez tenhamos uma chance! – disse Dave, sorrindo para o amigo.

O menino já podia se sentir mais confiante. Lembrara-se do pouco que tinha aprendido no ginásio e viu que, mesmo com um Caterpie, ele podia fazer diferença em uma batalha de gente grande. Scarlet e Olive, porém, não pareciam muito felizes com o revés que sofreram, e rapidamente voltaram a ordenar ataques. Mas dessa vez elas estavam em desvantagem.

- Graveler, ataque de rolamento mais uma vez!

Jake já sabia o que fazer, e deu o mesmo comando que dera antes para seu Pokémon. O Pokémon pedregulho foi perdendo velocidade à medida que ia ficando envolvido e preso naqueles fios brancos que se mostravam incrivelmente resistentes quando juntos. Magneton já se movimentava para atacar Caterpie com o choque do trovão, quando Charmander soltou seu poderoso lança chamas em sua direção. Scarlet mal teve tempo de trocar de comando e usar o Proteger quando o ataque de fogo acertou a parede transparente.

- Não para não, Charmander! – gritou Mindy.

Enquanto isso, Graveler ficara completamente enrolado pelo ataque de Caterpie. Olive ficara tão preocupada com a perda de mobilidade de seu Pokémon que nem vira que Sandshrew havia sumido mais uma vez no subterrâneo. Quando o roedor terrestre de Dave ressurgiu, ele estava enrolado e girando com muita velocidade, no costumeiro movimento de giro rápido. A combinação de ataques fez efeito, e ele conseguiu arremessar longe o pesado Graveler, fazendo-o atravessar o caminho do Lança Chamas de Mindy. O tecido que envolvia o Pokémon de pedra começou a incendiar imediatamente, transformando-o numa imensa bola de fogo.

- Graveler, não! – gritou Olive, desesperada. Ela sacou sua pokebola e o recolheu sem demoras. Quando viu que mesmo a pokebola começava a aumentar de temperatura em sua mão, ela correu procurando qualquer fonte de água.

Enquanto isso Charmander mantinha firme o Lança Chamas, tentando sem sucesso quebrar a barreira criada por Magneton, que flutuava a cerca de um metros do chão. Scarlet, entretanto, não sabia o que fazer. Se ela ordenasse qualquer outra coisa, a barreira cairia, e Magneton sofreria o ataque de chamas, que poderia lhe causar sérios danos. Seu Pokémon teria que agüentar segurar a proteção até que Charmander cansasse.

Os olhos de Dave, entretanto, brilhavam intensamente. Ele já sabia como vencer a batalha.

- Mindy, você acha que o Charmander consegue manter o fogo por mais um tempo?

- Claro! – respondeu a menina, concentrada – o que você está pensando em fazer, Dave?

- Espere e verá – respondeu ele, com um largo sorriso. – Sandshrew, entre em posição defensiva! Jake, vou precisar de você.

- Claro,o que você quiser! – disse o menino – A, e, por sinal, muito obrigado por me salvar todas aquelas vezes. Você não sabe o quanto eu estava nervoso. Essa é minha primeira batalha fora do ginásio, e, sabe...

Dave não podia acreditar que o menino escolhera àquela hora para discursar - Primeiro eu preciso que você cale a boca, Jake!

- Ah, sim... desculpe, eu falo depois.

- Isso, agora mande seu Caterpie acertar o tiro de estilingue no meu Sandshrew! Mande-o fazer uma camada bem grossa!

Jake estranhou o pedido do amigo, mas acatou. Caterpie envolveu o Pokémon terrestre, que entrara em formação defensiva, com uma grossa camada de fio.

- Ótimo, agora ordene que ele acerte Sandshrew com a Investida, sempre mirando no Magneton.

Jake imediatamente obedecera, e o resultado surpreendeu. A bola de fio que era Sandshrew foi lançada com força pelo inseto Pokémon e passou bem no meio do lança chamas de Charmander, tornado-se imediatamente uma bola de fogo, que ao se chocar com a parede invisível, quebrou-a em diversos pedacinhos. O ataque lança chamas finalmente acertou seu alvo, mas, além disso, a bola de fogo atingiu Magneton com tamanho impacto que o Pokémon fora jogado contra a parede do celeiro, completamente tonto e queimado. Scarlet, Mindy e Jake ficaram boquiabertos. Inacreditavelmente, eles haviam derrotados as irmãs e vencido a batalha em grande estilo. Tudo em menos de um minuto e com um entrosamento que nem eles mesmos sabiam possuir. O sorriso no rosto de Mindy ainda carregava um pouco de incredulidade, enquanto Jake parecia não acreditar no que seus próprios olhos lhe diziam.

O único ainda preocupado era Dave, que olhava para a bola de fogo que continuava sendo seu Pokémon. Ele não pensara em como apagar o fogo depois de vencer a batalha. Ninguém ali tinha um Pokémon de água, e mesmo que tivesse, ele achava que pioraria a situação, tratando-se de um Sandshrew. O menino já estava sacando sua Pokebola, pensando em fazer o mesmo que Oliva e recolhe-lo logo, quando o improvável aconteceu. Uma luz forte e brilhante começou a surgir de dentro da bola de fio e fogo que era seu Pokémon. Aos poucos as chamas foram se extinguindo e cada vez mais brechas apareciam na cobertura de fio incrivelmente resistente feita por Caterpie. Grossas massas pontiagudas de cor marrom escuro começavam a aparecer por entre a esfera em que o Pokémon estivera preso, e ela começou a se rasgar lentamente, não suportando o crescimento de volume que ocorria ali dentro. Então, onde, a poucos estantes estivera Sandshrew, enrolado e em chamas, agora estava um novo Pokémon, maior e mais forte que o anterior.

- Slash, slash – disse o Sandslash, olhando para seu treinador paralisado com a surpresa.

Dave, porém, não teve tempo de respirar. Quando pensava que nunca conseguiria tirar os olhos de seu novo Pokémon, outra luz ofuscante chamara atenção do menino. Dessa vez ela emanava do Charmander de Mindy, que crescia rapidamente de tamanho e ganhava feições novas. Sua pele escurecia e a ponta de trás da sua cabeça crescia em uma espécie de protuberância que parecia um chifre sem ponta. Ao seu lado, o Caterpie de Jake olhava para cima, soltando o seu tão útil fio em volta de seu prórprio corpo, criando um casulo que assumia lentamente a cor verde. Rapidamente, ali, naquela arena, Charmeleon e Metapod sorriram pela primeira vez para seus treinadores vislumbrados.

Dave, Mindy e Jake correram cada uma na direção de seu Pokémon, apertando-os em um forte abraço.

- Olha gente, eles evoluíram – dizia Cian, com os olhos brilhando, enquanto Scarlet olhava a cena admirada. Olive acabara de voltar e foi a única que não sorriu ao ver o que acabara de acontecer. Ela ainda estava irritada por ter perdido.

Naquele momento ninguém no mundo poderia estar tão feliz como aqueles três jovens amigos, que tinham acabado de presenciar a primeira evolução de um de seus Pokemons. Nunca nenhuma sensação se comparara com aquele misto de orgulho, satisfação e mais pura e simples alegria ao qual Dave, Mindy e Jake nunca esqueceriam, para o resto de suas vidas.

De longe, Eevee apenas observava a cena. Ele saíra do ombro de seu treinador durante a batalha por causa de toda a agitação, e ficara assistindo a tudo do chão, atrás dos seus amigos. Seu rosto estava confuso. Seguramente ele estava muito feliz com a evolução de seus amigos. Principalmente Sandshrew, que lhe confidenciara estar ansioso para aquele momento. Eevee sabia que o maior sonho de seu amigo era se tornar um Sandslash, mas mesmo assim ele não sorria. Alguma coisa naquela cena de felicidade, claramente, o deixava muito incomodado.

_Notas Finais:_

_Ataques que podem causa confusão:_

_Explosão Rochosa - Rock Blast_

_Rolamento - Rollout_

_Tiro de estilingue - String Shot_

_Parede transparente do Magneton (Proteger) - Protect_


	9. Capítulo 9: Brincando com Água

**Capítulo 9 – Brincando com Água**

- Olha – disse Mindy, apontando para um edifício que não parecia nem uma casa, nem um celeiro e, por isso, se destacava na paisagem rural em que o grupo se encontrava desde aquela manhã. Ele desviava das cercas de diferentes fazendas e, aparentemente, não era propriedade de nenhuma. A menina conferiu no mapa que carregava consigo antes de confirmar – Um centro Pokémon! Acho que arrumamos um lugar para comer e dormir!

- Será que eles estão servindo alguma coisa diferente? – começou Jake – alguma coisa frita, quem sabe? É muito difícil fritarmos alguma coisa na estrada, mas quem sabe hoje nós não damos sorte em? Um bife, um batata, ou então eles podiam misturar uns temperos bem diferentes e fazer um molho gostoso para um macarrão, se bem que nós comemos macarrão no outro dia, antes de entrar no bosque. Sabe o que cai bem com macarrão? Brusqueta! Minha mãe faz uma brusqueta maravilhosa. Só de pensar eu já to com água na boca...

- Então fecha ela para não babar – disse Mindy, cortando o menino e rindo, enquanto se encaminhavam para o centro para comer uma comida diferente daquela cozinhada por eles mesmos pela primeira vez em dias.

Liderados por Dave e Eevee, os amigos caminharam rapidamente em direção ao prédio, apressados pelos constantes gritos de reclamação dos seus respectivos estômagos. Eles haviam parado para comer do lado de fora da fazenda Maple há poucas horas, mas a longa caminhada fazia com que aquilo parecesse ter acontecido séculos atrás.

Mindy ainda não havia engolido o fato de que eles tinham sido expulsos da fazenda. Cian insistira em convidá-los para o almoço e eles haviam ficado muito animados, mas Olive não cedeu e os expulsou, ainda muito irritada com a derrota. Scarlet, que era a líder declarada das três, decidira abster-se da questão, o que irritou ainda mais o grupo. Mas nada daquilo tinha muita importância para eles. A refeição daquela tarde tinha sido uma das mais felizes desde que saíram de Cardo, uma vez que Dave, Mindy e Jake não conseguiam parar de quase babar em cima de seus amigos recém evoluídos. Eles tinham feito questão de liberar todos os seus Pokemons das Pokebolas para apresentar os mais novos membros de sua equipe e tinha feito uma farta refeição em comemoração. Só depois de tudo que a menina voltara a pensar no desaforo que tiveram que aturar por parte das Irmãs, lembrando-se com um sorriso maldoso do fato de ter mandado Charmeleon queimar a placa que contava os dias de invencibilidade das treinadoras antes de se encaminhar para fora da propriedade. _Bem feito_ pensava ela, _agora vão ter que começar a contar do zero mesmo..._

Eles chegaram ao prédio cansados, tanto de andar quanto de ouvir suas barrigas roncarem e logo se encaminharam para o balcão onde a enfermeira Joy atendia os recém-chegados. Ela recebeu os Pokemons do grupo com um sorriso e Dave deu o costumeiro aviso de que Eevee tinha fobia a qualquer tipo de maquinas antes perguntou sobre o jantar. Para a decepção do grupo, ela os informou que a comida só seria servida dentro de uma hora.

- Mas eu to morrendo de fome! – disseram Dave e o ronco de seu estomago, em uníssono.

- Oras, então faça sua própria comida! Nossa cozinha tem seu horário fixo e nem você, nem eu, nem ninguém muda esse horário. – respondeu a mulher de cabelos rosa, um pouco ofendida pelo tom do rapaz.

Dave se assustou tanto com o tom repreensivo da enfermeira que simplesmente pediu desculpas e se voltou assustado para seus amigos, que ficaram tão desanimados quanto ele. Decidiram, obviamente, tolerar a fome um pouco mais, já que cozinhar alguma coisa demoraria quase tanto tempo quanto esperar que o jantar fosse servido, e então resolveram usar os videofones disponíveis para ligar para casa. Jake entrou em uma cabine privada vazia e Mindy entrou em outra enquanto Dave a seguia, afinal, ele também queria dar noticias ao Professor Noah.

- Olá Mindy, Dave – disse o pesquisador careca quando atendeu. Ele tinha um prato na frente da câmera, mas o escondeu antes que eles pudessem ver o qual era a refeição imprópria aquela noite.

- Olá vovô! Como vai a dieta? – perguntou a neta, de propósito.

- Oh muito bem, minha querida, não se preocupe. Acho que já perdi quase um quilo!

- Ótimo! Agora só devem faltar mais uns trinta... - riu-se ela. O velho ignorou a provocação como sempre fazia e prosseguiu.

- E vocês como estão? Nenhum dos dois me mandou Pokemons ainda – disse ele, cobrando – Para falar verdade, apenas Rusty mandou algum até agora. O que eu vou botar na minha revista? Estive esperando por notícias de vocês para fechar a edição desse mês!

- O Rusty já está te mandando Pokemons? – disseram os dois juntos. Dave ficara vermelho de raiva.

- Sim, sim. E confesso que fiquei surpreso. Há uma semana ele mandou de volta justamente o Bulbassauro.

- O Pokémon iniciante dele? – surpreendeu-se Mindy. – Mas por quê?

- Também não entendi, e ele não quis explicar – disse o pesquisador – Suponho que seja por que o Bulbasauro ainda é um Pokémon muito novo sabe. O dei ao Rusty ainda bem criança. Mas isso não importa agora não é? E vocês como estão?

- Eu peguei um Pidgey, e meu Sandshrew evoluiu para Sandslash! – disse Dave, feliz.

- Meu Charmander também evoluiu vovô! E eu ainda peguei uma Nidoran fêmea! – disse Mindy com um enorme sorriso – Lembra que eu falei que eu sempre quis um casal Pokémon?

- Ho, parabéns, meus parabéns! Fico feliz por vocês. Mas bem que poderiam dar passos mais largos não? O povo quer noticias sabe, notícias realmente boas!

- Mas essas são noticias boas! – disse Dave revoltado. – Você não ouviu? Nossos Pokemons evoluíram!

- Eu entendo rapaz, eu entendo. Mas se vocês não capturam Pokemons as pessoas acham que vocês são preguiçosos e que não procuram direito entende? Por enquanto a evolução anima a edição desse mês, mas para o próximo eu preciso de quantidade meninos, quantidade!

Os treinadores ficaram um pouco decepcionados com o que o Professor dissera, e não tinham o que responder. Mindy não se desculparia. Ela estava incrivelmente feliz com o seu time e não se via capturando outro Pokémon agora. De repente, as palavras de Mary Jane voltaram a sua mente e se não tivesse sido a ruiva que as tivesse pronunciado, ela repetiria para seu avô agora mesmo. Dave, por sua vez, parecia verdadeiramente abalado. Não queria decepcionar o povo que lhe recebera tão bem e se sentiu atrasado._ Rusty já capturou pelo menos seis Pokemons e o que eu peguei? Um Sandshrew em que eu tropecei e um Pidgey. Boa Dave, muito boa!_

- Bom, tenho que trabalhar na edição da revista. Estava esperando por notícias diferentes e agora vou ter que mudar bastante coisa. Boa noite para vocês. – e o velho desligou a ligação, um pouco contrariado.

Mindy se levantou ainda chateada com o avô e pegou as coisas de seus amigos para levar para um quarto, enquanto abria espaço para o amigo discar para casa. De repente a perspectiva de falar com seus pais de novo animou Dave. Aquela região agrícola o lembrou bastante de casa e ele percebeu que sentia muita falta de trabalhar com o pai, além de, principalmente, comer a apetitosa comida de sua mãe. Mais feliz, discou os números e esperou ansiosamente que o atendessem. Antes de o primeiro toque ter terminado o rosto de Martha Hairo apareceu colado na tela, com uma expressão que surpreendeu o filho. Ela parecia assustadoramente preocupada.

- Dave? Graças a Deus é você Dave, estive tão preocupada! – disse ela a beira das lágrimas – Johnatan! Johnatan é o Dave, venha cá! – gritou ela para a porta dos fundos aberta.

O menino ficou assustado. Sua mãe sempre fora um pouco super protetora, mas não a esse ponto. Ele já havia ficado mais tempo sem manter contato desde que saíra de casa e nunca foi atendido desse jeito.

- O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem, mãe? – perguntou o rapaz, aflito.

- Sim, agora está querido – respondeu, suspirando aliviada. Jonathan chegava correndo por trás.

- Oi meu filho! Que bom que está bem... Eu e sua mãe estivemos morrendo de preocupação.

- O que houve pai? Por que vocês estavam tão preocupados? Eu estou bem. – disse o menino, tentando acalmar os pais.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu filho...

Jonathan e Martha contaram sobre a visita da Equipe Rocket, alguns dias antes, e do insucesso de todas as operações policiais na cidade. A Equipe Rocket estava vasculhando cada centímetro de Grené em busca de pistas sobre o Eevee, e ninguém parecia capaz da impedi-los. Dave ficou em estado de choque.

- Esse Peter... – disse ele, quebrando um longo silencio após o fim do relato dos pais - Eu acho que lutei com ele quando sai de Grené. No dia que eu conheci a Mindy...

- Então você tem que se cuidar meu filho. Mais do que nunca. – disse a voz firme de seu pai.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar. Mas eu fiquei muito preocupado com vocês agora. Tem certeza que eles não sabem que eu tenho o Eevee? E se eles souberem? Eles podem ir atrás de vocês para me atingir...

- Fique tranqüilo querido – disse Martha – acho que se soubessem, teriam feito isso quando vieram aqui.

As palavras da mãe o tranqüilizaram um pouco, e eles, lentamente, mudaram de assunto enquanto Dave relatava as suas viagens. Ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo até que finalmente, o almoço foi servido.

- Eu já ganhei três batalhas com o Pidgey, pai! Só nessa ultima semana. E adivinha só? Meu Sandshrew evoluiu hoje mesmo!

- Ei Dave, serviram o jantar! – gritou Mindy, de longe.

- Ih, tenho que ir! Estou morrendo de fome!

- Para variar... - comentou seu pai, rindo.

- Se cuida meu filho. Te amo! – disse sua mãe.

- Vocês também. Amo vocês! - E desligou a ligação.

O menino seguiu rapidamente para o refeitório do Centro Pokémon vendo que o aposento era espaçoso e repleto de mesas redondas feitas de alumino, que dariam lugar para seis pessoas cada uma, tranquilamente. Mindy e Jake dividiam uma, guardando lugar para Dave, e já tinham, cada um, um gordo pedaço de lasanha no prato. Pelo que o amigo podia observar, eles comiam como seu nunca tivessem provado aquilo antes. Não que ele pudesse julgar, afinal, assim que se serviu de um gordo pedaço, comeu tão desesperadamente quanto seus companheiros. Aquela noite eles repetiram o prato, todos mais de uma vez, e quando não agüentavam mais engolir uma só garfada, um delicioso Cheesecake foi servido de sobremesa.

Poucas vezes os meninos se sentiram tão estufados como estavam se sentindo ao se deitar no quarto daquele centro Pokémon. Nem Jake conseguia falar muito e simplesmente desejara boa noite para os amigos, antes de deitar na cama de baixo em um dos beliches do aposento. No outro, Mindy adormecera quase instantaneamente, deixando Dave na cama logo acima dela, ainda acordado. O menino pensava em todo o seu caminho até aquele momento e tentava ver se fizera mesmo alguma coisa de errado. O que o Prof. Noah lhe falara realmente tinha surtido efeito e ele estava convencido de que precisava adicionar um membro a sua equipe. Mas o que mais lhe perturbava, apesar de ele tentar afastar o pensamento da cabeça, era o que seus pais haviam lhe contado. Ele não percebera o tamanho do risco que estava correndo até aquele momento. _Essa organização criminosa conseguiu revirar a minha cidade de cabeça para baixo atrás do meu Eevee, e não teve nada que a polícia pudesse fazer... Com o Jack e a Jody eu venho me virando bem, mas e se eles não forem exatamente os mais perigosos? Será que eu vou conseguir proteger o Eevee?_

Desde que saíra de casa, Dave nunca sentiu tanto medo.

Como de costume Jake foi o primeiro do grupo a acordar, porém dessa vez ele não precisaria fazer nada em relação ao café da manhã. Aquela era sua primeira vez dormindo em um Centro Pokémon, e ele finalmente conseguia entender o reduto que aqueles lugares eram para os treinadores. Ele se levantou e foi procurar a enfermeira Joy, muito curioso em saber como era o seu trabalho e como ela conseguia cuidar das tão diversas criaturas que apareciam ali. Ele nunca dissera isso a ninguém, mas tinha uma grande admiração por aquelas enfermeiras. Achava incrível o seu conhecimento sobre todo e qualquer tipo de Pokémon que precisavam de cuidados e não entendia como elas não se tornavam pesquisadoras, em vez de ficar ali, ralando todos os dias, sem folga ou feriado. Ele encontrou a mulher de cabelos rosa destrancando as portas do Centro para mais um dia de atendimentos e foi cumprimentá-la.

- Bom dia enfermeira!

- Bom dia rapazinho, já está acordado?

- É, já sim. Eu acordo cedo sabe, é um habito lá em casa. Sempre acordo primeiro que os meus amigos e normalmente eu vou dar uma volta enquanto espero eles, mas hoje eu não tenho muito o que fazer sabe...

- Ora – disse ela – acabei de abrir as portas, por que você não vai dar uma passeada lá fora?

- Eu, bem... – começou ele, timidamente –... Sabe, eu queria mesmo te pedir um favor enfermeira, se não for muito abuso sabe... Eu tenho o sonho de me tronar um pesquisador Pokémon, e sempre admirei muito a sua profissão, por que vocês parecem saber mais do que qualquer pesquisador sabe. Então, eu queria perguntar, se não for muito problema, é claro...eu entendo que o hospital tem regras e você não pode quebrá-las e tudo mais, então se não puder não tem problema, é só me dizer que...

- Vá direto ao assunto, rapaz – disse ela, rindo um pouco do discurso nervoso de Jake.

- Ah, desculpe, é que eu falo um pouco de mais, mas o que eu queria mesmo saber era se você podia me mostrar como você faz o seu trabalho por aqui...

Ela abriu um grande sorriso para o menino e disse – Será uma honra apresentar o meu trabalho para você. Seu nome é Jake não é?

- Sim! – disse ele enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de animação - Muito obrigado enfermeira Joy! Muito obrigado mesmo! Você não sabe o quanto eu sempre quis observar o seu trabalho! Sabe, uma vez na minha cidade eu ia pro...

A enfermeira riu de novo e interrompeu o menino – Olha Jake, eu posso te levar lá dentro e te mostrar todos os Pokemons que estão aqui hoje, mas você tem que se lembrar de que isso é um hospital Ok? Quanto menos falatório, melhor...

- Ah sim, me desculpe. Vou tentar me controlar – disse ele, caminhando ao lado da enfermeira para a sala da enfermaria Pokémon.

Jake passou pela porta e logo ficou ainda mais animado. As diversas camas estavam em sua maioria vazias, mas alguns Pokemons ainda estavam sob os cuidados da doce enfermeira aquela manhã. Uma dupla de Chanceys cumprimentou os dois humanos e continuou a sua ronda cama por cama, verificando o estado de cada um dos pacientes. A enfermeira explicava a Jake cada caso, cada machucado e como tratar deles. Mostrou um pequeno Odish com um problema de envenenamento, aparentemente contraído de uma batalha que fez contra uma Beedrill, além de um Pinsir que precisava recuperar alguns dos espinhos de suas garras, que haviam sido quebrados. Mais a frente ele acompanhou enquanto ela tirava os curativos de um Growlithe que havia fraturado uma costela em uma batalha com um invocado Squirtle. Jake ficou impressionado com como, mesmo com a vantagem da água, uma Squirtle teria conseguido causar tantos problemas físicos para um Pokémon reconhecidamente forte como um Growlithe.

- Pois é, incrível não? – Disse a enfermeira – Venha, vou te apresentar à Squirtle. Ela também está aqui.

Joy caminhou umas duas camas para a direita e abriu a cortina, revelando um Pokémon com aspecto de tartaruga dormindo. Mal a mulher chamara seu nome, porém, e ela se levantou rapidamente, se postando de pé.

-Squirtle, squir!

- Bom dia também Squirtle, como está se sentindo? Esse é meu amigo Jake – disse Joy apontando para o menino. O Pokémon o cumprimentou com a cabeça e logo virou suas costas para a Joy, lhe mostrando sua casca, aparentemente em perfeitas condições.

- Sim, parece que está melhor das queimaduras mesmo. Você sempre se recupera antes de quem você manda para cá não é? – Disse ela, rindo – Você já está boa, pode voltar para o campo.

A Pokémon sorriu alegremente e pulou da cama, correndo para a saída da enfermaria enquanto Jake e Joy olhavam a cena rindo.

- Ela é fêmea, essa Squirtle? – perguntou Jake, curioso.

- Sim é fêmea. E uma fêmea selvagem – respondeu a mulher – sabe, não é fácil encontrar Squirtles fêmea por ai, mas como essa eu nunca vi. Acho que ela foi abandonada por seu treinador há um tempo, mas não tenho certeza. Só sei que os treinadores que a encontram sempre acabam por aqui.

- Nossa – disse Jake, enquanto caminhava do lado de Joy. Aparentemente ela tinha acabado a ronda da manhã e se dirigia de volta para o saguão de entrada.

- E o mais interessante é que quando ela se machuca, como dessa vez contra o Growlithe, ela sempre vem procurar meus cuidados sozinha – disse ela, rindo.

Eles saíram da enfermaria e Jake viu Dave e Mindy ainda se espreguiçando e bocejando, enquanto saiam do quarto e se dirigiam ao refeitório para o café da manhã.

- Ei Jake, ai está você – disse Dave – Vamos tomar café para continuar viagem logo.

- Se a gente mantiver um ritmo bom, chegamos a Etton amanhã antes do almoço! – disse Mindy, feliz.

- Ta bom, já to indo – disse o menino mais novo, correndo levemente em direção aos amigos – Obrigado enfermeira.

- Não há de que, Jake. Vou providenciar as Pokebolas de vocês para que possam sair assim que terminarem de comer.

Dave, Jake e Mindy tomaram um leve café da manhã ainda com a impressão de terem comido de mais na noite anterior e, por isso, não se demoraram muito para comer. Em pouco tempo eles estavam de mochilas nas costas, Pokebolas nos cintos e prontos para pegar a estrada novamente. De acordo com os cálculos de Mindy, eles poderiam estar em Etton já no dia seguinte, então essa seria, provavelmente, a sua ultima noite na estrada, antes de os treinadores enfrentarem a próxima batalha por insígnias.

O caminho continuaria pelo ambiente rural por todo o dia, mas cada vez mais eles podiam ver sinais claros de urbanização. Aos poucos os tamanhos das propriedades agrárias diminuíam, algumas outras lojas de artigos utilitários apareciam esporadicamente e a circulação de pessoas atravessando a estrada de uma ponta à outra, ou então simplesmente trabalhando a sua borda, aumentava consideravelmente. Além disso, o amontoado de pequenos prédios que eles viram de longe quando saíram do bosque já não parecia mais tão pequeno assim.

Foi em um pequeno riacho que passava atrás de um pequeno barraco de madeira, aparentemente abandonado, que eles resolveram parar para beber água. O dia ensolarado estava quente e eles estavam suados, de modo que resolveram lavar as mãos e os rostos para se refrescar. Mindy e Dave já estavam encharcados, não se importando de molhar as roupas com as águas do rio, quando Jake se abaixou para lavar o rosto também. Ele não queria se molhar muito, lembrando-se que sua mão não gostava quando ele saia correndo molhado pela rua. Ele sempre tivera normas consideravelmente estritas de etiqueta em casa para cumprir, e havia se acostumado a segui-las. Porém, quando ele ameaçou curvar o rosto e pegar água com a mão, Dave deu um grande tapa na água, jogando uma grande quantidade em direção ao menino.

- Ei! Não faz isso! – disse ele, dando um pulo e correndo para longe da margem, escapando da água por pouco.

- Relaxa Jake! – Dave ria alto com Mindy – Pode se molhar direito, está muito quente.

- Não quero! – disse o menino, ainda com medo de se aproximar do amigo – Não quero, está bem? Prefiro lavar apenas o rosto.

Ele deu alguns passos para o lado, se afastando dos amigos até considerar a distancia segura, e voltou a se aproximar do rio. Antes de se curvar mais uma vez, ele conferiu se os dois estavam longe, confirmando que estava há quase três metros dos dois, que riam abertamente da reação do menino. Ele se encurvou com a cara ainda amarrada, e botou as duas mãos juntas em formato de concha dentro do rio. De repente, um forte jato de água bateu do lado do seu rosto, e o menino escorregou, caindo sentado dentro do leito do raso córrego.

- Ei! – disse Jake, com raiva, procurando entender o que tinha acontecido. Ele olhou para os seus amigos, que se dobravam de tanto rir, mas ainda sim não entendia. O jato de água o tinha atingido do outro lado do rosto. Era impossível que tivesse sido desferido por qualquer um dos dois.

Virando o rosto e secando as gotas d'água que pingavam em seus olhos, ele olhou para o outro lado e lá viu uma Squirtle parada, também em altas gargalhadas.

-Você? – disse o menino, se levantando de um pulo e com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Você vai ver só...

Ele deu três passos raivosos em direção à pequena tartaruga Pokémon, Dave e Mindy mudaram rapidamente a expressão de seu rosto para um misto de expectativa e preocupação e a Squirtle pareceu entender que Jake estava realmente furioso. Antes, porém que ele completasse o quarto passo na direção do Pokémon, de novo foi atingido por um jato d'água, dessa vez mais forte, direto na barriga. O menino foi jogado alguns metros para trás, caindo de novo dentro do rio e perto dos seus amigos.

- Squirtle, squirtle, squirr! – ria o Pokémon, descaradamente, enquanto se aproximava do grupo sem medo. Dave e Mindy, dessa vez, estavam segurando o riso.

- Ei, vocês, dá para me ajudar aqui? - disse Jake, para os amigos.

- Ah, sim, desculpe – disse Mindy, e ela se virou para ele. Nesse instante, ela também foi atingida por um jato d'água e caiu de frente ao lado de Jake, que, sem pena, deu uma alta gargalhada.

A Squirtle parecia estar se divertindo com o novo jogo que descobrira e já havia se voltado para Dave. O menino viu o olhar de Squirtle e percebeu que seria o próximo alvo.

- Eevee, me ajuda aqui... – disse ele, um pouco tarde de mais. Eevee havia pulado para longe assim que viu Squirtle se voltando para seu treinador, e agora ria junto da tartaruga, enquanto ser treinador tinha caído sentado dentro do rio.

Agora o único que ria era Jake, que apreciava com gosto a cara de susto e espanto dos seus amigos, que há pouco riam da dele. Ele viu a expressão de raiva e desafio surgir no rosto de ambos, mas foi Mindy, a mais descontrolada, que se levantou primeiro.

- Você ta se achando muito esperto não Squirtle? Você vai ver só! – disse a menina, sacando sua Pokebola e liberando seu Pokémon bem na margem do rio. – Vai Charmeleon!

- O Charmeleon? – disseram Jake e Dave ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, não me perturba! O Squirtle não está nem evoluído ainda... meu Charmeleon da conta, mesmo sendo de fogo - disse a menina, convencida.

Jake achava aquilo a mais completa loucura, mas Dave pareceu concordar com ela, o que deixou o jovem rapaz ainda mais surpreso. Seu amigo parecia até demonstrar uma leve admiração pela atitude da menina.

- Charmeleon, lança chamas!

A Squirtle entrou em sua casca e a fez ficar na posição vertical, de modo que a parte dura recebeu todo o impacto da rajada flamejante que vinha em sua direção. Quando o fogo cessou, ela saiu de sua reclusão já soltando um forte jato d'água. Mindy, mal teve tempo de reagir e o ataque acertou em cheio seu Pokémon, o lançando para o ar na direção do rio. Desesperada e assustada ela rapidamente o chamou de volta, antes que ele caísse na água.

- Ah, mas você... – começou a menina, levando a mão aos cintos procurando outra Pokebola. Mas antes de encontrá-la, a menina foi atingida por outro jato d'água, forte o suficiente para derrubá-la de novo.

- Squir, quir, quir! – ria freneticamente a pequena tartaruga, alguns passos afastada da corrente d'água. Mindy esboçou se levantar novamente, mas dessa vez Dave a segurou pelo braço.

- Agora é minha vez – disse ele, se levantando também e saindo de dentro d'água – Vai Sandslash!

- Mas você só pode estar brincando... – disse Jake, batendo com a palma da mão na cabeça.

- A Mindy tava certa – disse Dave, animado de lutar com seu Pokémon evoluído pela primeira vez – O Sandslash vai dar conta.

Mal terminou de falar e a Squirtle, mais uma vez lançou seu jato d'água. Dave, porém, foi mais rápido e ordenou que Sandslash mergulhasse na terra. O Pokémon terrestre conseguiu desviar do ataque por pouco, e sumiu dentro de um buraco que ele mesmo cavara. Squirtle, porém, não se abalou. Em um movimento rápido, ela pulou na direção do buraco e soltou seu costumeiro ataque para dentro dele. Dave só teve tempo de gritar para seu Pokémon ressurgir quando o viu voar para o alto impulsionado por uma coluna de água que se assemelhava a um gêiser.

- Sandslash! – gritou o treinador. Seu Pokémon, porém, se recompôs ainda no ar, e Squirtle, que estava rindo abertamente, percebeu que ainda havia luta pela frente.

- Muito bom, Sandslash! – Disse Dave sorrindo. _Isso sim é um Pokémon evoluído_, pensou ele – Agora use o Rasgar!

O Pokémon avançou na direção de Squirtle com suas poderosas garras brilhando, mas a tartaruga foi mais rápida, dando um leve pulo para trás e desviando do movimento de corte do Pokémon de Dave. Em seguida, enquanto ele ainda tinha a guarda baixa, ela deu impulso no chão e o acertou com o que Dave reconheceu ser um ataque Cabeçada.

Sandslash caiu rolando e, em seguida, sem nem ter tempo de entender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu uma forte e interminável rajada de bolhas atingindo o seu corpo. O Pokémon de terra não resistiu ao impacto do ataque e não conseguiu mais se levantar.

- Sandslash, não! – disse Dave, surpreso. Ele chamou seu Pokémon de volta e olhou desafiador Squirtle, que parecia exausta, porém imensamente satisfeita consigo mesma. Ele automaticamente levou a mão a Pokebola de Pidgey, mas, antes que a alcançasse, viu Squirtle passar ao seu lado, ignorando completamente seu desafio e parar na borda do rio.

- Squirtle, squir! – disse o Pokémon, acenando com a cabeça para Jake.

- Vocês... Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Mindy, confusa.

- Então você é o Squirtle que estava mais cedo no Centro Pokémon! – Concluiu Jake, enquanto a pequena tartaruga azul confirmava com a cabeça – A especialista em mandar Pokemons para lá não é?

Squirtle bateu no peito, orgulhosa. Em um movimento com a mão, ela apontou para si mesma, e depois para Mindy, e fez uma careta. Em seguida, repetiu o gesto, substituindo Mindy por Dave, e, finalmente, apontou para si mesma e para Jake.

- Acho que ela está dizendo que já ganhou de todo mundo, e agora quer ganhar de você, Jake – disse Mindy.

Eevee que estava se divertindo muito a borda do rio, confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu? Mas... Eu nem sou treinador, e só tenho um Metapod... Quer dizer, Metapods são de mais não me entenda mal. Eu os adoro, e adoro meu Metapod, mas eles não são exatamente... - Ele foi cortado por mais um jato d'água bem em seu rosto, enquanto Squirtle e Eevee davam gargalhadas.

- Acho que ela não quer saber de papo, Jake – disse Dave, abafando o riso com a mão.

- Ótimo – disse o garoto, furioso – então ela vai ver só!

Jake se levantou e saiu decido do rio, se postando frente a frente com seu oponente. Inteligentemente, porém, ele fez com que, dessa vez, fosse Squirtle que ficasse de costas para o rio. _O Metapod não se meche sozinho, então se eu ficar aqui, ele não pode cair na água, _pensou o menino, jogando a Pokebola para o alto e fazendo com que ele fosse liberado a poucos passos de distância.

Squirtle não perdeu tempo e lançou seu jato d'água, que acertou a casca dura do Pokémon Casulo em cheio, mas Jake já esperava por isso.

- Endurecer!

A casca de seu Pokémon começou a brilhar e se enrijeceu ainda mais enquanto era jogado a certa distancia pelo ataque do oponente. Com isso ele quase anulou o impacto sofrido tanto pela água em si, como também pela queda depois de ser lançado. Squirtle pareceu se irritar com o movimento dele e decidiu tentar de novo. Jake continuava a sorrir.

Ele viu seu Pokémon não sofrer quase impacto nenhum, enquanto era lançado de um lado para o outro, cada vez para mais longe do rio, enquanto Squirtle ficava mais cansada e irritada a cada ataque. Dave e Mindy também estavam surpresos, compreendendo depois de um tempo a inteligente estratégia do amigo, enquanto corriam atrás do Metapod, que continuava a ser lançado de lá para cá, poucos metros de cada vez.

- Pelo que eu contei, já foram dez jatos d'água Squirtle – provocou Jake – Por que você não desiste logo?

Exausta e extremamente irritada, a pequena Pokémon olhou para Jake e não conseguiu engolir aquela ultima provocação. Em um movimento instintivo e impensado, ela correu na direção de Metapod e pulou, novamente no ataque Cabeçada. _Tudo que eu queria_ pensou Jake.

- Agora Metapod. Endureça o máximo!

O Pokémon obedeceu a seu treinador e começou a brilhar intensamente, ficando o mais duro que sua casca verde permitia, enquanto a tartaruga se aproximava em alta velocidade para desferir seu ataque desesperado. Chegando a poucos passos do alvo, ela mergulhou no ar e mirou o topo de sua cabeça no meio do corpo do casulo verde a sua frente, mas, quando o atingiu, o viu se mover ainda menos do que se movera quando atingido pela água. Ela olhou incrédula para seu alvo quase intocado, quando, de repente, percebeu que não estava vendo apenas um, mas três Metapods a sua frente. Ela olhou para o lado para ver os treinadores, mas tudo estava meio embaçado.

Mindy e Dave riram alto enquanto Jake dava um sorriso vitorioso. Ele observou a tartaruga cambalear para um lado e para o outro, tonta pelo impacto na cabeça, e procurar apoio. Sem encontrar onde se encostar, ela caiu de barriga para o alto, por cima de sua casa, e tentava inutilmente se por de pé de novo, arrancando risada de todos.

- Vamos Jake, captura ela logo, antes que ela volte ao normal – disse Mindy, entre risadas.

- Ã, o que? – disse Jake, que até então não tinha pensado em capturar aquela Squirtle atrevida até ali.

- Captura logo, ANDA! – disseram Dave e Mindy juntos.

Vencido, ele pegou sua Pokebola e lançou na tartaruga, que até agora não tinha conseguido ficar em pé de novo. A esfera bateu no alvo e o sugou para dentro em um raio vermelho, caindo no chão. Balançou uma vez, duas vezes, e parou. Jake havia capturado Squirtle.

- Boa! – disse Dave, indo dar um abraço de parabéns no amigo. – Sabe, você daria um bom treinador, se não precisasse que a gente mandasse você jogar a Pokebola.

- Ótimo trabalho, Jake – disse Mindy, rindo.

Mas Jake não conseguia tirar os olhos da Pokebola no chão a sua frente. Ele nem conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. _Eu peguei meu primeiro Pokémon_ ele repetia para si mesmo, em sua cabeça. _Não acredito que peguei meu primeiro Pokémon._

E assim, o grupo seguiu feliz a viajem para Etton. Dave e Mindy focados na batalha decisiva que tinham pela frente, enquanto Jake admirava a Pokebola com sua mais nova conquista.


	10. Capítulo 10: Etton

**Capítulo 10 – Etton**

A chuva caia torrencialmente do lado de fora do prédio onde Dave se encontrava e vinha acompanhada pelo irritante e persistente som das velozes gotas d'água se chocando com a cobertura de metal, como se fossem pequenos pedaços sólidos de pedra. O barulho servia apenas de plano de fundo para a tensão que reinava naquele ambiente, enquanto o treinador e seu Pokémon ficavam no lugar onde eles se sentiam mais desconfortáveis: sentados na arquibancada assistindo uma batalha.

Ao seu lado, Jake roia as unhas nervosamente enquanto observava os Pokemons combatentes se postarem para a luta. Mindy iria lutar com sua Nidoran fêmea, enquanto Dumont, o líder do ginásio de Etton, escolhera batalhar com um Dodrio. O jovem aspirante a pesquisador sabia bem que se não fosse sua habilidade de falar incansavelmente, o líder não teria concordado em lutar com pelo menos um dos visitantes aquele dia. _"Já tive três desafiantes diferentes só hoje e ainda não é nem a hora do almoço. Meus Pokemons precisam descansar_" dizia ele. Mas no final, ouvir ao longo e insistente discurso do garotinho de Auburn acabou sendo mais cansativo do que qualquer outra coisa, de modo que ele concordou em realizar apenas mais uma batalha aquele dia, simplesmente para que o menino parasse de falar.

Enquanto observava o juiz ditando as regras de um contra um sem limites de tempo, Dave ainda se remoia por não ter escolhido coroa. Ele a sua amiga haviam decidido na moeda quem enfrentaria o líder aquele dia e quem teria que esperar até o dia seguinte. O garoto estava decidido a escolher coroa. Escolheu cara. Agora sentava com Eevee em seu colo na arquibancada ao lado da arena, esperando pelos primeiros movimentos daquela disputa.

Mindy começou impetuosa como sempre, comandando um ataque de investida que serviria apenas para confirmar a velocidade do Pokémon multipolar que a encarava do outro lado do campo. Se o ambiente não estivesse tão denso e cercado de um clima decisivo, a cena poderia ser considerada cômica por quem visse a pequena Nidoran correr em direção a ave que tinha várias vezes o seu tamanho. Mas a treinadora não se intimidou pelo tamanho. De fato, escolhera aquela pequena Pokémon exatamente pela maior mobilidade que ela lhe proporcionaria frente ao forte e rápido Dodrio.

_Estou acostumada a lutar com o Doduo dos Rockets, esse Dodrio vai ser só uma questão de adaptação._ Pensava ela, enquanto ordenava mais um ataque investida contra o Pokémon adversário, que simplesmente se desviava e ganhava distância pulando para o lado. A menina encarou desafiadoramente Dumont no outro extremo do campo de batalha, tentando ler na mente do calmo treinador de óculos o que ele pensava, mas a aparência intelectual do jovem líder apenas disfarçava uma forte reputação que ele possuía na cidade e Mindy decidiu que não esperaria para vê-la aflorar. Ela iria forçá-lo a agir.

- Nidoran, investida mais uma vez!

A Pokémon venenosa obedeceu e mais uma vez o movimento de defesa foi o mesmo, mas dessa vez Mindy quebrou a rotina das duas tentativas anteriores. Enquanto Dodrio ainda estava no ar pulando para longe, ela ordenou mais um ataque.

- Espinhos venenosos, agora!

O ataque feito à distância conseguiu atingir o alvo, que sentiu o impacto do golpe, mas resistiu como se nada o tivesse atingido.

- Boa jogada – disse Dumont, ajeitando os óculos redondos em seus profundos olhos cavados. – Acho que não vou precisar pegar leve com você.

Um sorriso surgiu na boca da menina enquanto absorvia aquelas palavras. _Nem ouse pegar leve comigo..._

- Dodrio, por que não começamos com o ataque rápido?

Mal seu treinador acabara de ordenar o ataque e a Nidoran de Mindy já sofria o impacto de um dos três bicos da ave Pokémon, enquanto uma passava pela outra em alta velocidade. Mindy se assustou com a incrível rapidez de seu oponente. Se ela pensara em mobilidade, tinha pensado nisso a toa.

Enquanto perdia alguns segundos assustada, pensando no que fazer, Nidoran foi atingida mais uma vez, o que forçou sua treinadora a, com medo de ver sua batalha ser jogada para o alto, fazer a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Ataque rápido também Nidoran, para longe de Dodrio!

Dave sorriu na arquibancada e pensou ter visto a amiga lhe lançar um olhar de canto de olho, mesmo que por menos de um segundo. Ela utilizara a tradicional estratégia do menino de usar a velocidade ofensiva como arma de defesa. Vindo de Mindy, isso era tanto um elogio quanto um mau sinal. Enquanto ela admitia gostar da idéia do rapaz, também admitia que não conseguia pensar em uma saída para sua situação sozinha.

A estratégia funcionou bem e nas duas vezes seguintes que Dodrio ameaçou se aproximar com um ataque rápido, Nidoran conseguiu se desviar com sucesso. Sem perder a pose e o olhar de confiança, Dumont mudou de estratégia com uma só palavra.

- Prendá-o!

O único capaz de compreender a ordem do líder do ginásio parecia ser seu Pokémon, que tinha(m) a(s) única(s) cara(s) de compreensão para o comando, enquanto todos (inclusive a treinadora desafiante) estavam ansiosos para ver o que aquilo significava. A criatura de três cabeças não mudou seu ataque, continuando a executar ataques rápidos de um canto a outro, sempre forçando Nidoran a se afastar rapidamente, mas o que a maioria ainda demorou para perceber era que agora os movimentos eram coordenados e seguiam uma regra. Ele sempre escolhia passar pelo lado direito do seu alvo, forçando-o a saltar para a esquerda. Assim, em alguns ataques, a área disponível para que Nidoran evadisse sem riscos de ser atingido em cheio estava reduzida a alguns poucos metros.

Vendo que estava presa em uma armadilha, Mindy percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa para mudar o andamento da luta, caso pretendesse ter qualquer chance de vitória. Observando sua Pokémon presa no que agora era apenas pouco mais de um metro quadrado, ela percebeu que tinha se deixado ficar em encrencas.

Dodrio, não podendo dar espaços para Nidoran, mudou sua movimento ofensivo passando a usar algo que Dave teve que checar sua pokedex para reconhecer. Ela dizia _"ataque de depenar: Um ataque tipicamente de Pokemons voadores. Eles usam seus bicos para atacar e puxar a pele do seu oponente como se fossem beliscões. O poder de corte de algumas aves, porém, pode causar sérios cortes em seus alvos"_.

-Evasiva! – gritava Mindy da área designada para os treinadores. Agora sim sua escolha estava lhe rendendo frutos. A mobilidade de Nidoran combinada a sua baixa estatura forçava Dodrio a abaixar muito os pescoços para atingi-lo, facilitando o movimento defensivo.

O problema era que uma das cabeças continuava a lhe bloquear o caminho toda vez que a Pokémon tentava passar por baixo das pernas do atacante, obrigando-a a ficar preso em um pequeno espaço. Foi por isso que a menina teve de recorrer ao seu treinamento nos últimos dias.

- Nidoran, lembre-se do que treinamos. Use o Tóxico!

A Pokémon azul, encurralada em um pequeno espaço de campo, liberou um gás por entre os poros venenosos de seus espinhos que rapidamente foi inalado pela ave Pokémon, por estar muito próxima tentando desferir seus ataques. Foi difícil para Dumont esconder a expressão de surpresa com o movimento da garota que há um momento não tinha nem esperanças de vencer.

- Muito bem, agora use o ataque de chifres!

Obedecendo as ordens da treinadora Nidoran avançou contra seu adversário e o atingiu com seu pequeno, porém rígido chifre. O grande Pokémon deu alguns passos para trás e desabou no chão pela primeira vez com o impacto do ataque. Mindy, Jake e Dave pensaram por um momento que a batalha tinha acabado, mas Dodrio logo voltou a ficar de pé, e quem demonstrou espanto dessa voz foi Mindy. Surpresa por ainda ter que lutar, a menina foi mais uma vez imprudente, ordenando que o ataque continuasse. _Ele sofreu o impacto dos meus ataques e a essa altura já deve estar bem envenenado..._

- Continue com o ataque de chifres!

Mas Dumont tinha outros planos em mente. Ele nunca era atingido pela mesma estratégia por duas vezes seguidas. Em sua voz calma e serena, o líder deu sua próxima ordem.

- Dodrio espere ela se aproximar e use o Impacto Gigante.

Mais uma vez pega desprevenida, a menina se viu desesperada assim que a adrenalina que corria em suas veias lhe avisou que não restava tempo para mandar seu Pokémon se desviar, enquanto ela observava Dodrio caindo com seu pesado corpo por cima da pequena e cansada Nidoran. Impedindo a garota de raciocinar, toda essa adrenalina a fez repassar todo o trabalho que tivera se preparando para essa batalha, todas as horas de treino noturno durante aquela semana. Tudo por água abaixo._ O treino! É isso!_ O mesmo hormônio que a atrapalhara milésimos de segundos antes, agora a ajudou a se lembrar do ultimo ataque que ela estava tentando ensinar para seus Pokemons. Nidoran não havia aperfeiçoado o movimento, mas agora não existia outra saída. A apreensão e nervosismo fizeram com que a menina berrasse alto seu próximo comando.

- CHOQUE VENENOSO!

Dumont parou estático enquanto observava a Pokémon adversária se encolher em seu próprio corpo, já exatamente abaixo da barriga pesada de sua ave, e liberar um tipo de eletricidade estática combinada com a substancia tóxica característica daquela espécie e atingir o alvo em cheio, sem pena. Dodrio soltou uma alta exclamação e despencou por cima de Nidoran, finalmente inconsciente. O ataque tinha sido executado com sucesso.

De qualquer maneira, o alvo caíra por cima de Nidoran e ela havia sofrido o impacto do golpe.

Dumont ainda tentou chamar seu Pokémon de volta o mais rápido que a surpresa e seus reflexos lhe permitiram, mas isso não ajudou a pequena criatura azul a se livrar do ataque. Quando finalmente foi liberada do peso pelo raio vermelho da Pokebola, Nidoran já estava fora de combate.

Todos no ginásio, da arquibancada ao juiz estavam estáticos, com exceção, é claro, de Dumont, que com seus cabelos morenos repartidos para o lado, caminhou em direção a sua desafiante com um breve sorriso no rosto. Tudo ocorrera tão rápido que os poucos espectadores não conseguiram ver quem havia perdido primeiro. Ao passar pelo juiz, o líder disse bem claramente:

- Considere essa um empate.

Sem saber o que fazer, o homem concordou e levantou as duas bandeiras, indicando um empate técnico entre os dois lutadores. Dave e Jake ficaram sem entender, mas Dumont teve a decência de parabenizar sua oponente.

- Você venceu – disse ele em voz baixa, enquanto mexia no bolso procurando uma de suas insígnias da pluma.

- Venci? – A menina estava estarrecida com o final inconclusivo de seu desafio.

- Venceu. – O sorriso de meia boca ainda brincava na ponta de seus lábios - Sua Nidoran conseguiu atingir meu Dodrio antes de ele cair por cima dela. Ele ficou fora de combate primeiro, logo, você venceu.

- Mas... Você acabou de dizer pro juiz...

Dessa vez ainda mais baixo, o jovem que não aparentava ter mais de 20 anos de idade se aproximou de Mindy e lhe explicou ao pé do ouvido.

- O pessoal aqui não costuma tratar bem quem me vence, então eu preferi te dar essa vantagem e os deixar pensar que foi um empate. Gostei de você.

A menina corou.

O... Obrigada – disse sem jeito.

- Você mereceu, parabéns – e com um largo sorriso no rosto, o moreno de óclinhos redondos lhe botou na mão uma insígnia que tinha um circulo com duas asas de metal se fechando sobre ele.

Da arquibancada, de pé, Dave observou tudo com um olhar de confusão e desaprovação. Queria estar lutando em vez de assistindo, não entendia por que Dumont considerara a luta um empate e mesmo assim entregara a insígnia, mas, principalmente, não entendia o porquê de aquele rapaz necessitar dizer qualquer coisa tão próximo ao rosto da amiga. _O que é que ele pensa que está falando para ela? Segredos?_ O rapaz nunca esteve tão decidido a vencê-lo no dia seguinte.

Ao seu lado, Jake mantinha a mesma expressão, sem, porém poder dizer que estava incomodado com a batalha, afinal ele não era um treinador. Para ele pouco importava quem vencesse desde que seus amigos levassem a insígnia. Mas aquele jovem e inteligente líder de ginásio, que lhe inspirara até certa admiração durante a luta, caíra no conceito do menino assim que ele postou seu rosto a menos de trinta centímetros do rosto de Mindy. Jake não entendia o porquê, e até se assustara com o fato, mas não podia negar que agora sentia uma forte repulsão pelo justo líder do Ginásio de Etton.

Depois do almoço aquele dia Dave resolveu sair sozinho, apenas com Eevee em seu ombro, sem alertar nem chamar a atenção dos outros amigos. O menino estava preocupado com a luta que o esperava no dia seguinte, mas não entendia exatamente por que. Já estivera em uma batalha de ginásio antes e naquela ocasião se saíra extremamente bem. Não só ganhou sua insígnia, mas também obrigou com que a líder, humilhada em frente a seus próprios estudantes, entregasse a Mindy a insígnia que a menina ganhara de modo justo e honesto e até mesmo impressionara Jake o suficiente para que o garoto quisesse largar o ginásio e seguir com eles.

Tentando se lembrar de como se sentira aquele dia, o rapaz percebeu que era difícil. Na ocasião a confusão com o Pidgey havia servido não só como distração, mas também como válvula de escape para o stress. Ele apenas se lembrou do ginásio na hora em que correu para enfrentá-lo. Logo em seguida tudo parecia um borrão que misturava a beleza estonteante de Apis e a profunda irritação que a mulher lhe causara ao se recusar a premiar sua amiga. Ele pouco tivera tempo para pensar no que estava realmente fazendo.

Mas agora era diferente. O menino teria toda tarde para remoer unicamente as infinitas possibilidades de sucesso e fracasso que as próximas vinte e quatro horas lhe trariam. _Em menos de vinte e quatro horas a batalha já vai ter acontecido_, pensava repetidamente, mesmo tentando afastar o pensamento da cabeça.

O dia estava nublado e o chão da cidade estava molhado e sujo. Auburn até aquele momento tinha sido a maior cidade em que Dave já estivera, mas Etton parecia ser a metrópole daquela região do continente. Ao chegar, aquela manhã, os três amigos tinham passado por paisagens estranhas para o menino da área rural de uma cidade pequena do interior. Seguidas dos terrenos de plantação, a área urbana tomou conta de todo o ambiente da periferia com seus cheiros suados e calor queimado. O ginásio em particular ficava em uma área um pouco mais central da cidade, com prédios enormes e largas calçadas, mas poucas residências. O centro Pokémon em que o grupo se instalara era o maior em que já tinham entrado, mas não era o único da cidade, fato este que trouxe um grande estranhamento ao menino.

"_Temos centenas de milhares de habitantes. Um só centro Pokémon não daria conta da cidade inteira"_ lhe explicou a enfermeira Joy, quando eles chegaram.

A idéia de tanta gente morando ali impressionava o rapaz, mas Eevee parecia acomodado em seu colo e isso lhe confortava. Tinha ali um pedacinho de casa com ele, um amigo dos bosques de Grené e um companheiro para a vida toda, não importando se venceria ou não a Liga Pokémon.

_O que eu vou fazer nesse ginásio?_ Pensava o menino, enquanto caminhava pelas primeiras gotículas do que aparentava ser o inicio de outra chuva. Ele não se importou e continuou andando, refletindo sobre as possíveis estratégias contra os Pokemons que Dumont poderia utilizar para vencê-lo. Passou por diversos prédios e construções incríveis, que pareciam obras de arte como ele nunca havia visto em sua vida, mas sua cabeça só conseguia elaborar planos diferentes e mirabolantes enquanto fantasiava com as mais diversas e improváveis possibilidades que o dia seguinte lhe guardava.

Até que o menino passou por um alambrado onde um campo de terra tinha duas arquibancadas cimentadas postadas, uma de cada lado. No meio de todos aqueles gigantes imponentes de ferro e concreto, ali estava um pequeno reduto que fez com os olhos do menino brilhassem. Uma área retangular, com uma linha que a separava em duas metades simétricas e com um círculo bem no centro. Um campo de batalhas Pokémon. Enquanto passava pelo pequeno portão, que jazia aberto, o rapaz imaginava quantas das centenas de milhares de crianças daquela cidade utilizavam aquele espaço diariamente em suas batalhas amistosas, reais ou imaginarias, e quantos campeões já haviam saído dali.

A água caía mais pesada do céu fazendo com que a terra exalasse um maravilhoso cheiro de chuva que Dave bem conhecia, mas que era difícil de encontrar em meio ao asfalto. Ele inspirou fundo enquanto Eevee pulava de seus ombros e se balançava, soltando água para todos os lados. Não se importou. Já estava molhado mesmo. Enfim, ele achara o que vinha procurando, conscientemente ou não. O menino se postou nas bordas do campo de batalha, chamou por Eevee e sacou mais uma Pokebola. Estava na hora de treinar.

O tempo chuvoso não aconselhava que Dave tirasse seu Sandslash da Pokebola, o que era uma pena, uma vez que ele seria uma arma importante na estratégia de Dave. O treinador ordenou que Eevee se postasse de um lado do campo, enquanto liberava seu Pidgey para servir de companheiro.

- Vai Pidgey!

O pássaro saiu e em pouco tempo estava ensopado, com suas penas pingando grossas gotas de chuva e com dificuldade de se movimentar com a velocidade costumeira. Ele bateu as asas algumas vezes pelo campo, tentando se acostumar às condições adversas, enquanto observava Eevee que também tinha sua pelugem encharcada.

Seu treinador, limpando a água que lhe caía sobre os olhos, começou o treinamento com um leve aquecimento.

- Circulem em volta do campo por uns cinco minutos, para se acostumar com o peso da água e com a visibilidade ruim. – Assim que falou isso, percebeu que isso não seria um problema para Pidgey, que tinha uma ótima capacidade visual. – Depois, quando já estiverem se sentindo mais confortáveis, a gente começa.

Os Pokemons obedeceram e logo estavam correndo pelas poças ou voando pelas pesadas gotas que caiam dos céus. Levou um pouco mais de cinco minutos para que Pidgey se acostumasse com o peso extra da chuva, uma vez que as aves têm uma estrutura mais leve exatamente para facilitar o vôo. Assim que Eevee estava pronto, Dave ordenou que ele aumentasse a velocidade e seguisse exatamente em cima da linha que delimitava o campo, desviando de todas as poças no caminho.

Enquanto isso, Pidgey, já mais confiante com o tempo, passou a desviar de pedras que o treinador lhe lançava aleatoriamente, com força, sem aviso prévio. Ele foi atingido algumas vezes, o que deixou Dave não só decepcionado, como também com o coração na mão por estar apedrejando seu amigo, mas Pidgey parecia gostar do desafio e quando o menino se demorava a lançar a próxima pedra, reclamava veementemente.

Depois de vinte minutos dessa atividade, o rapaz resolveu passar para um trabalho mais técnico, que aprimorasse os ataques dos seus Pokemons. Para tornar aquilo mais interessante, ele decidiu apimentar um pouco o treinamento.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. – começou – Um pequeno torneio de habilidades ofensivas e defensivas. Serão atividades onde vocês dois se enfrentarão por pontos. Aquele que vencer no final terá um lugar garantido na batalha de amanhã, de acordo?

Ele estava arriscando não colocar Sandslash, caso a batalha fosse de um contra um, mas achou que seria justo com os dois Pokemons que treinavam exaustivamente naquele tempo horroroso. Os dois, competitivos como seu treinador, abriram largos sorrisos e concordaram animados.

- Uee!

- Pidge!

- Ótimo! Primeiro quero que façam uma batalha de ataques de areia. Quem conseguir acertar o outro com um jato de areia três vezes vencerá a rodada. Melhor de três. Quem vencer ganha um ponto na contagem geral. Comecem!

Eevee e Pidgey se encararam longamente até que o pássaro bateu as asas levantando uma grande quantidade de areia. Dave cobriu os olhos e logo esclareceu as regras.

- Pidgey, eu disse uma rajada de areia. Levantar poeira simplesmente não conta!

Mas Pidgey já esperava essa reação de seu treinador. O conhecia o suficiente para saber que as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis. Ele não esperava que o movimento lhe rendesse ponto diretamente. Tudo aquilo era uma distração, que parecia ter funcionado muito bem.

Dave observou por entre as frestas dos dedos que cobriam seu rosto o pássaro acertar três rajadas de areia seguidas no pequeno Eevee, pego se surpresa, ainda perdido dentro da confusão de areia que o cercava.

O menino sorriu. _Muito inteligente. Se pudesse, eu dava mais de um ponto por essa jogada_.

-Um a zero Pidgey.

A batalha de rajadas de areia prosseguiu interessante. Dave não permitira que Pidgey usasse o mesmo truque nas rodadas seguintes, mas mesmo assim, aproveitando a vantagem de poder voar para se desviar dos ataques de Eevee, Pidgey venceu aquela disputa por duas rodadas a um.

Na ultima rajada da ultima rodada, particularmente, o pássaro dera um show. Começando pousado no chão, ele se desviou de dois ataques seguidos de Eevee e levantou vôo, ficando, ainda assim, a uma altura em que poderia ser atingido. Eevee caiu na armadilha e lançou o seu ataque, mas o Pokémon voador bateu fortes as suas asas, revertendo a rajada em uma chuva de areia de volta para Eevee, que ficara confuso e tossia areia. Aquilo não caracterizava uma rajada em si, mas foi tão sutil e inteligente que Dave não resistiu e declarou Pidgey vencedor.

Em compensação, no próximo desafio, Eevee deu um banho no já encharcado Pidgey.

-Um de vocês tem que seguir essa linha reta de uma ponta a outra do campo em um ataque rápido – explicou, apontando para a linha lateral que limitava o espaço para batalhas – o outro não apenas terá que acompanhar, mas também terá que tentar cruzar essa linha passando na frente do primeiro pelo menos uma vez nesse percurso, podendo usar o mesmo ataque. Mas tem um detalhe. Uma vez que alguém passe a frente e cruze a linha, terá voltar a ficar cabeça com cabeça com o corredor, antes de poder cruzar de novo. Quem cruzar mais vezes, leva o ponto.

Como havia vencido a ultima, Pidgey escolheu começar correndo, ou, no caso, voando de uma ponta a outra do campo, tendo que impedir que Eevee lhe passasse a frente e cruzasse a linha. Dave ordenou que ele ficasse a uma altura de no máximo um metro, para tornar a competição mais fácil de ser julgada. Quando deu a largada, Pidgey partiu em alta velocidade, mas, retardado pela chuva, foi acompanhado lado a lado por Eevee, que nem ao menos se esforçava muito. _Ele é muito rápido _pensou Dave, observando.

Eevee cortou a rota de Pidgey não apenas uma, mas três vezes durante o percurso de aproximadamente 10 metros, que foi feito em aproximadamente 45 segundos. Foi até difícil para Dave contar, e ele teve que confiar na honestidade de seus Pokemons para determinar a quantidade de vezes que Eevee conseguira atingir o objetivo do jogo. Para sua sorte, ambos concordaram no numero três, sem discutir.

Quando foi a vez de Eevee, o percurso foi feito em menos de 40 segundos, e Pidgey comeria a poeira que Eevee levantaria, caso não estivesse chovendo tanto.

- Um a Um – disse Dave, sorrindo e agradecendo o momento em que teve aquela idéia. Poucas vezes se divertira tanto em um treinamento.

- O próximo desafio definirá o vencedor. Cada um de vocês só poderá usar um movimento ofensivo para tentar atingir o outro, e só poderá usá-lo uma vez. Não tem espaço para erro. Se os dois errarem, eu zero a contagem e começamos de novo até termos um vencedor. Boa sorte.

Eevee e Pidgey se encararam longamente, estudando o movimento um do outro. Eles se movimentavam de lado a lado, tentando enxergar uma brecha, um momento sequer de distração do adversário onde eles poderiam desferir um golpe sem se expor. Ambos estavam demasiadamente cautelosos, temerosos de serem os primeiros a usar o único movimento permitido. Pidgey, impetuoso, foi o primeiro a cansar de esperar. Sem aviso nem mudança no olhar, ele ganhara velocidade rapidamente, mergulhando do alto com as asas fechadas e desferira um ataque rápido. _Lento de mais, a chuva definitivamente não está ajudado ele_ pensou Dave, vendo seu Eevee pular para o lado habilmente, sem muita dificuldade.

Agora o pássaro estava mais apreensivo. Se ele quisesse vencer aquela disputa pessoal, teria que desviar do próximo ataque de Eevee. Só então poderia pensar em atacar de novo. Eevee rodeava o pássaro apreciando aquele momento, enquanto Pidgey ficava parado, concentrado, voando a alguns centímetros de altura, esperando o bote de seu oponente. Ele veio muito rápido. Mas não o suficiente. Eevee deixou uma de suas patas traseiras escorregar em uma poça e perdera parte da velocidade do ataque rápido, errando o alvo.

- Muito bom, temos um empate. Comecem novamente. Podem mudar os ataques se quiserem.

Dessa vez foi Eevee que atacou primeiro, contando no elemento da surpresa. Assim que Dave terminou de falar ele disparou no ataque rápido mais veloz que conseguiu. O Pokémon literalmente voou pelos centímetros de campo que existiam entre ele e seu oponente, mas, para sua grande surpresa, o esperto pássaro parecia ter previsto aquilo e ganhara altura assim que Dave dera a ordem de recomeçar. Eevee passou por baixo dele, e agora estava desguarnecido.

Mais uma vez Pidgey mergulhou, mas dessa vez ele não vinha como as asas fechadas. Aproximou-se impetuosa e decididamente do alvo, que ainda se recompunha do ataque errado. Ágil como sempre, Eevee conseguiu dar um passo para o lado, mas esse movimento foi insuficiente uma vez que o pássaro não vinha em um ataque rápido. Com uma das asas abertas, ele acertou seu adversário com o que Dave reconheceu ser um Ataque de Asas.

- Incrível! – disse o treinador, animado – Eu não sabia que você podia dar esse ataque.

Ele se aproximou de Pidgey, pousado no chão e fez um breve carinho com a ponta do dedo em baixo do bico do amigo, como os pássaros normalmente gostam. Eevee já se levantara e vinha derrotado, cumprimentar o amigo.

Dave estava prestes a dar os parabéns para o Pokémon perdedor e consolá-lo quando reparou a presença de um automóvel preto, não muito luxuoso, estacionado na rua em frente à entrada do campo de batalha urbano. O menino não sabia há quanto tempo o carro estava ali, mas não poderia ser muito mais do que alguns minutos. Observou enquanto o motorista desligava os motores e abria a porta do carro. Ele não acreditou.

Um jovem de não mais de vinte anos abriu o guarda chuva e se encaminhou na sua direção. Usava um par de óculos redondos e miúdos perto de seus olhos um pouco afundados e usava seus cabelos negros repartidos para os lados. Era Dumont, o líder do Ginásio. Mais do que isso, era o motivo de o menino estar ali, debaixo de chuva, treinando. Mas, acima de tudo, sem a menor explicação, o pensamento que fez com que Dave fechasse a cara para o rapaz que caminhava em sua direção com seu ar intelectual e seu sorriso de meia boca, era a imagem dele sussurrando coisas ao ouvido de Mindy, enquanto botava carinhosamente uma insígnia nas mãos da menina.

De baixo do guarda chuva, Dumont cumprimentou o treinador – Olá. Você é o Dave não é? O amigo da menina que me venceu hoje mais cedo, Mindy.

- Sim, sou eu – os lábios de Dave se contorceram com a menção da amiga.

- Está treinando com esse tempo para a luta de amanhã?

- É o que parece, não?

Dumont olhou para o garoto de poucas palavras com um olhar examinador, como se estivesse analisando cada centímetro da expressão molhada e determinada do menino a sua frente. O sorriso de sua boca pareceu aumentar por um instante, antes de desaparecer por completo. O que quer que o líder do ginásio resolvera fazer quando saiu do carro, ele desistiu. Virou-se de costas para Dave e começou a voltar para seu carro. Antes de sair pelo portão de arame, porém o homem voltou a falar.

- Cuidado para não ficar doente, rapaz. Ninguém batalha bem doente.

- Com você, eu batalho nem que seja de cadeira de rodas. – rangeu Dave, entre dentes.

O homem deu uma risada de poucas silabas se despedindo do desafiante com um aceno da mão que não foi retribuído, e partiu.

O dia seguinte chegou e Dave não esperou ninguém acordar. Eram cinco para as sete da manhã e ele já estava perambulando de um lado para o outro em frente à porta do ginásio da cidade, acompanhando por Eevee. Em cinco minutos pontuais a porta se abriria e Dumont o estaria esperando lá dentro. Longos foram aqueles cinco minutos, onde o menino sentiu todo a ansiosidade que ele pensava ser capaz de sentir, apenas para descobrir que ele estivera errado antes. De fato, era possível se sentir ainda mais ansioso.

No ultimo minuto especificamente, ele começou a sentir certo arrependimento pelo treinamento inusitado do dia anterior. Não havia previsto que Eevee perderia para Pidgey, de modo que, caso a luta fosse um contra um, ele ficaria obrigado a lutar com seu Pokémon mais fraco.

_Eu não posso pensar assim do Pidgey!_ Dizia ele para si mesmo, tentando se acalmar. _Ele é perfeitamente capaz de vencer. Venceu o Eevee debaixo de chuva ontem... Isso tem que contar para alguma coisa._ E de fato contava. O problema era que Dumont se especializava em Pokemons voadores, e um Pidgey era o estado menos evoluído possível dentro daquele tipo de Pokemons. Não seria a melhor escolha para a batalha em questão.

Finalmente o guarda que mexia nos computadores da recepção deu o comando para que as portas de vidro automáticas se abrissem, e Dave entrou afobado com Eevee em seu ombro.

- Sétimo andar – Disse o recepcionista, inutilmente. O menino já sabia muito bem para onde ir.

Entrou no elevador, apertou o botão e começou a subir. Era incrível como os segundos que se interpunham entre o numero de um andar e o próximo no indicador eletrônico pareciam ser uma eternidade naquela situação. A melodia suave e levemente atrevida que saia das caixas de sons era quase uma afronta aos ouvidos do menino, que em vez de procurar se acalmar queria mesmo era tirar vantagem da adrenalina que corria em suas veias. _Se eu quisesse ficar parado, esse elevador subiria a jato_ pensou Dave irritado.

O sinal de chegada ao destino soou dentro da caixa de metal que levava o treinador ao sétimo e ultimo andar da torre do ginásio. Quando a porta se abriu, ele viu exatamente o que esperava. A arena de batalha pronta para uso, o teto retrátil aberto aproveitando os poucos raios de sol que conseguiam passar pelas nuvens que cobriam o céu nublado e Dumont, parado do lado oposto da arena, com seu meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ele ajeitou os óculos, ensaiou uma risada silenciosa e cumprimentou seu esperado desafiante.

- Algo me dizia que você chegaria aqui antes de mim, Dave.

O menino de Grené não sorriu.

- Como sabe a que horas cheguei? Por acaso tinha alguém me vigiando?

- Não, não tinha. Fique tranqüilo, só possuo câmeras nas portas do ginásio, onde você passou no mínimo a última meia hora – explicou o líder – Mas não foi assim que te vi. Quando cheguei, voando nas costas do meu Pidgeot, você estava andando de um lado para o outro lá em baixo.

A paciência de Dave estava chegando ao limite com Dumont. _Como se não bastasse tudo, ele ainda tinha que se gabar por treinar um Pidgeot? _Um misto de tentação e medo tomou conta do menino. Por um lado, estava morrendo de vontade de acabar com a raça de Dumont e seu Pokémon evoluído, mas de outro, sabia que com um Pidgey, essa missão seria no mínimo complicada. Cansado de falar, o menino decidiu cortar o papo.

- Olha só eu não quero saber como você chega e sai do seu ginásio – disse ríspido - Só quero, e vou, sair daqui com uma de suas insígnias.

- Confiante então... – concluiu Dumont – Vamos ver do que você é capaz.

O líder também estava confiante, mas aquele menino o intrigava. Ele não conseguia entender o motivo para que o garoto guardasse tanto rancor contra ele, mas, mesmo assim, gostava da coragem do rapaz, da dedicação de treinar debaixo de chuva e da segurança que a voz dele passava, mesmo quando estava visivelmente nervoso. De certo modo ele admirava o seu desafiante. E nenhuma vitória é tão gostosa quanto sobre alguém que admiramos.

O juiz se posicionou no centro da arena e disse em voz alta.

- A batalha será de dois contra dois, sem limite de tempo!

Dave sorriu. Conseguira o que queria. Pidgey não seria sua única esperança. O único ponto fraco de seu plano não fora explorado. Não havia a possibilidade de derrota.

- Vai Pidgey! – ordenou

Dumont riu – Vamos começar com você Farfetch'd.

Não foi possível para o menino esconder a surpresa com a escolha do líder do Ginásio. De todos os fortes Pokemons voadores, aquele pato Pokémon fora a única opção que ele não considerara lutar. Imediatamente ele sacou sua Pokedex, enquanto Dumont o observava, esperando. Se quisesse poderia atacar o Pidgey aproveitando o momento de distração de seu treinador, mas aquilo não condizia com a sua índole. Ele era, ao máximo que conseguia, um líder justo.

A Pokedex se pronunciou: "_Farfetch´d, um Pokémon voador. Por causa de seu conhecido valor nutritivo, esse Pokémon foi muito caçado e hoje corre sérios riscos de extinção. Com asas bem desenvolvidas que podem desempenhar funções semelhantes aos dedos, ele consegue segurar consigo um bastão, de cebolinha ou de alho-poró. Por algum motivo desconhecido, não conseguem viver sem seu bastão."_

- Nesse caso, o bastão é de talo de alho-poró – disse Dumont, sorrindo. – E então Dave, pronto para batalha?

Envergonhado pela sua falta de conhecimento sobre o Pokémon, o rapaz se surpreendeu com o comentário de seu adversário. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele resolveu que as ações falam mais alto que as palavras, e não se importou em responder a pergunta que lhe foi dirigida. Em vez disso, ordenou.

- Ataque rápido Pidgey!

O passarinho mergulhou no ar em alta velocidade, com suas asas retraídas parecendo um projétil, mas ágil como era, Farfetch´d nem precisou de um comando para saltar para o lado. O desafiante resolver continuar testando a velocidade do oponente enquanto observava também a velocidade que seu próprio Pokémon estava conseguindo alcançar. _Pelo jeito aquele treinamento na chuva fez bem ao Pidgey_.

- Vamos garoto, você pode fazer mais do que isso.

Dave nem olhou para Dumont quando ele lhe disse isso. Mais uma vez, resolveu responder no campo de batalha. Ele via que as chances de Farfetch´d ser atingido pelo ataque rápido sem que nada o atrapalhasse eram pequenas. Resolveu mudar de estratégia.

- Pidgey, agora use sua rajada de vento.

O Pokémon obedeceu e rapidamente uma forte corrente de vento começou a ser lançada a partir de seu forte bater de asas. Dessa vez, pular para o lado não adiantaria e Farfetch´d demonstrava dificuldades em se não ser lançado longe pelo vento. Depois de alguns segundos, ele não resistiu e capotou no chão algumas vezes.

- Agora está melhor! – Comentou Dumont, observando seu Pokémon se levantar e recuperar a postura – mas chegou a minha vez. Use a dança das espadas!

- O que? – Disse Dave surpreso. Ele conhecia esse ataque. Apis o usara contra ele, mas não sabia que outros Pokemons além do Scyther podiam usá-lo.

Farfetch´d começou a girar em incrível velocidade e as suas asas começaram a brilhar no movimento, fazendo dele algo parecido com um pequeno peão brilhante. Logo em seguida parou, cheio de energia, e partiu para cima do pequeno Pidgey.

- Rasgar! – Comandou o líder, forçando Pidgey a se desviar rapidamente do forte ataque desferido pelo adversário com o bastão. Ele não parou.

- Continue na combinação de sempre Farfetch´d!

Dave ficou surpreso com a agilidade com que seu oponente desferia diferentes ataques com o bastão. Parecia que ele havia sido treinado por um lutador de espadas e agora atacava um oponente que, sem escudos, tinha que se esforçar para desviar-se de suas laminas. _Bem, ainda bem que não é uma espada_, pensou Dave. A pokedex estava aberta em suas mãos e narrava cada ataque diferente que era utilizado, segundo após segundo. "_Rasgar, Corte Noturno, Cortar, Retaliar" _e a combinação começava de novo.

Pidgey tentava se afastar, mas era impossível. Toda sua agilidade estava empregada em desviar dos constantes e incessantes ataques do adversário. Não havia escapatória, mas mesmo assim o passarinho resistia bravamente. A seqüência de ataques foi reiniciada três vezes até que ele fosse atingido pelo ataque Cortar e caísse no chão.

- Pidgey, não! – Ele estava machucado, mas ainda assim se levantou com coragem para enfrentar seu adversário._ Ele é mesmo duro na queda_ admitiu Dave, orgulhoso.

Nesse momento um forte estrondo pode ser ouvido vindo do céu nublado, assustando os combatentes. O trovão anunciava que a chuva estava prestes a começar e algumas gotas começavam a cair do céu cinzento. Dumont olhou para o céu apreensivo, virou-se para um de seus funcionários que monitoravam a batalha e mandou que se fechasse a cobertura do ginásio. Era um fenômeno impressionante ver aquela cobertura se colocar sobre a arena, na forma de duas grandes asas de metal se fechando, mas Dave já a havia presenciado o evento no dia anterior e tinha outra idéia em mente.

- Não feche! – o rapaz tinha um olhar decidido e quase iluminado no rosto – Vamos lutar na chuva!

O líder olhou curioso para o rapaz – O que é que você tem com chuva em? Não estava planejando me molhar entende... – Mas assim que ele viu a expressão do menino, entendeu que aquilo não fora um pedido e sim um desafio. E ele odiava negar desafios.

- Tudo bem – concordou – Não é permitido mudar o ambiente da batalha uma vez que ela tenha sido iniciada.

Dave sorriu. O único a não concordar com a decisão fora o juiz da batalha, que realmente queria evitar uma gripe, mas nada podia fazer. Nunca um juiz ficara tão desgostoso com o fiel cumprimento das regras de batalha Pokémon.

Quando se decidiram, as gotas já caiam mais fortes, e Pidgey havia conseguido respirar e se recompor do ataque sofrido. _Golpe de sorte_ pensou Dave. Agora tenho que aproveitar a vantagem.

- Pidgey, ataque rápido e não pare!

- Ah não, isso de novo não – disse Dumont, botando a mão na cabeça. Não estava nem um pouco disposto a mais uma seção de ataques inúteis que eram facilmente evitados. Ele olhou entediado para a arena, enquanto via seu Pokémon desviar da mesma maneira de sempre. O desafiante, entretanto, tinha uma idéia diferente.

Pidgey fazia movimentos em dois círculos que se assemelhavam ao formato do número oito, atacando, errando e mantendo a velocidade, fazendo uma curva aberta que não o obrigava a parar e recomeçar o ataque. Dessa maneira ele conseguiria manter a velocidade sem muito esforço. Enquanto isso, Farfetch´d desviava com cada vez mais dificuldade à medida que a chuva ia apertando.

Quando Dumont percebeu o problema, já era tarde de mais. Seu Pokémon não conseguia manter o nível de agilidade com o peso da água em seu corpo, enquanto Pidgey cortava o véu de chuva com facilidade, aproveitando-se da velocidade adquirida anteriormente. Antes que algo pudesse ser feito, o ataque finalmente atingiu o alvo, lançando o adversário alguns metros na direção de seu treinador. Dave não descansou nem comemorou, mas deu seqüência a batalha.

- Agora ataque de asas!

- Pidge! – O Pokémon fez a curva de seu percurso anterior ainda em alta velocidade, se voltando para o alvo e mergulhando firme com as asas preparadas. A chuva não era um problema, graças ao treinamento do dia anterior, e não foi difícil atingir Farfetch´d, que ainda se levantava. Foram dois golpes ao mesmo tempo, um com cada asa, e o pato Pokémon ficara tonto e incapacitado de continuar.

- Farfetch´d está fora de combate! – julgou o gordo homem molhado, levantando uma de suas bandeiras.

- Impressionante! Confesso que não pensei no fator da chuva como um freio na agilidade de Farfetch´d – admitiu Dumont – Sabia que você se provaria um bom treinador.

Dave não queria ouvir aqueles elogios, principalmente vindos de Dumont. Estava feliz, com certeza, por ter vencido o primeiro rodada, mas só estaria realmente satisfeito quando ganhasse a insígnia. Ou assim ele pensava. Olhando para frente, pronto para parabenizar Pidgey pela suada vitória, algo que ele não esperava aconteceu. Seu Pokémon estava brilhando.

Estava ficando maior, seu bico crescia e sua pequena cauda ganhava mais cor enquanto, lentamente, ele se transformava em um Pidgeotto. Dumont sorriu ao ver a cara estarrecida e surpresa de Dave. Ele correu para abraçar seu Pokémon que retribuiu o carinho, esquecendo-se que estava no meio de uma batalha. La estava, de novo, aquela sensação inexplicável de felicidade que não tinha fim._ Ele evoluiu! Evoluiu!_ Era a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça até o juiz da batalha o trazer de volta a terra.

- Parabéns rapaz, mas você na devia sair da área dos treinadores. – dizia o homem, irritado. De seu bigode pingavam grossas gotas de água da chuva.

- Ah sim – respondeu o menino, voltando correndo para seu lugar – Desculpe.

- Parabéns – disse o sorridente Dumont do outro lado – Agora as coisas ficam bem mais interessantes!

- Valeu! – agradeceu Dave, igualmente sorridente, esquecendo-se por um momento de seu ódio sem motivos para com o líder de ginásio. Para ele, até a chuva parecia ter ficado mais colorida, tamanho era sua alegria.

- Então, vamos continuar a batalha. Imagino que você não vai trocar de Pokémon certo?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente

- Então eu vou escolher o meu Pidgeot! – Disse ele, lançando sua Pokebola no ar, e liberando o imenso pássaro no ar. Não iria facilitar as coisas para aquele talentoso desafiante. O rapaz teria que suar para se provar merecedor da vitória. Naquele momento, Dave voltou a odiá-lo instantaneamente.

_Ele tinha que acabar com o meu momento _pensou fechando a cara. _Estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade. _

O juiz deu inicio a partida o trainador logo atacou.

- Ataque de asas, Pidgeotto!

- Vamos acabar com isso agora Pidgeot! Furacão.

Dave arregalou os olhos. O bater de asas do grande pássaro fez com que um forte furacão se formasse no chão, subindo até o teto de nuvens e obrigando o treinador de Grené a abandonar a área de treinadores para se segurar, com Eevee no colo, em um dos corrimãos de metal que margeavam as arquibancadas ao lado da arena. Dumont, inexplicável e surpreendentemente, parecia não se incomodar com o vento, se limitando a simplesmente segurar seu par de óculos. Pidgeotto, porém, foi sugado instantaneamente pelo furacão. Dave o viu sumir no misto de vento, poeira e chuva e se desesperou.

- Pidgeotto, não!

- Já chega! – disse o líder e o furacão sumiu da mesma maneira que se levantara, revelando o pássaro do desafiante desacordado no chão.

Dave estava atônito. Nunca havia enfrentado um ataque daquela magnitude e, por um instante, temeu até mesmo pela própria vida e a de seu Pokémon recém evoluído. Ele o recolheu na Pokebola imediatamente e ficou olhando para ela por um longo período de tempo. Não havia espaço para ódio, raiva ou felicidade no coração do rapaz. Estava em choque, com medo e desnorteado. Não queria continuar. Não podia submeter Eevee a enfrentar algo desse tipo, nem, principalmente, Sandslash, que estaria em desvantagem simplesmente por estar na chuva. O menino estava prestes a desistir, quando dois fatos o impulsionaram a continuar.

O primeiro foi causado pelas palavras de Dumont, que foram a provocação necessária para trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

- Vamos, ainda falta uma batalha para acabar. Não está com medo, não é? – ele dissera.

O segundo foi causado pelo elevador, que emitiu atrás dele um alto som informando que alguém havia chegado. De lá, sem explicação, saíram Jake e Mindy juntos.

- Pois é Dave, não está com medo está? – Disse a menina, sorrindo. Aparentemente conseguira escutar o líder há poucos segundos.

Ela e o garoto caminharam para fora do elevador com um guarda chuvas na mão, e foram até o amigo.

- Não desista Dave – Animava Jake, apreensivo

- Eu que sou a menina, não fiquei assim. – A provocação da garota, juntamente com seu sorriso, serviu mais para estimular o menino do que para irritá-lo. Ele entendeu que aquele era o jeito dela de dizer que sabia que ele podia continuar. Nos segundos em que seus olhos se encontraram, eles trocaram várias palavras não ditas, e o garoto foi obrigado a consentir com a cabeça e sorrir de volta. Naquele momento, ele entendeu o poder que a confiança de um amigo tinha dentro de uma pessoa. Ainda preso nos olhos da garota, ele disse

- Eevee, eu escolho você.

O Pokémon pulou do colo de Dave e se postou na arena de modo desafiador, enquanto Mindy apenas dizia.

- Foi o que eu pensei – E se sentou na arquibancada, ao lado de Jake, que comemorava.

Dumont sorriu para a menina, que retribuiu o sorriso, e tudo estava de volta ao normal, como se o furacão não tivesse ocorrido. Reanimado, Dave se voltou para Eevee e ordenou o primeiro movimento.

- Eevee, use a Cauda de Ferro!

O Pokémon saltou com velocidade e girou o corpo na direção do imenso pássaro que estava pousado a sua frente. Mas foi inútil. O alvo levantou vôo e desviou-se do movimento sem esforço.

- Repentinamente impetuoso – comentou Dumont, entre uma risada – Você me surpreendeu da ultima vez Dave. Não pretendo deixar que isso aconteça de novo. Pidgeot, Furacão!

Dave não teve tempo de responder. Apenas conseguiu gritar um ultimo comando para Eevee, enquanto corria para a barra de ferro da arquibancada mais uma vez. Um movimento, a única chance que tinha de continuar vivo na briga pela insígnia de pluma. Talvez a única chance que Eevee tinha de sobreviver à batalha.

- Eevee, cavar!

O pequeno Pokémon rapidamente se enfiou no subsolo do enlameado campo de batalha e desapareceu de vista, executando perfeitamente o ataque que aprendera com Sandslash. Dave não sabia se a terra naquele campo artificial seria profunda o suficiente, mas o movimento deu certo e o furacão passou sem atingir o alvo. Dumont não conseguiu fingir a surpresa, e o menino não pode segurar a provocação.

- Como foi que disse? Não ia mais se surpreender?

Dessa vez foi Dumont que não teve tempo de responder.

- Rápido Eevee, mordida!

Eevee saiu do chão pro trás de Pidgeot e pulou a uma altura inacreditável, mordendo a longa crina que saia da cabeça do enorme pássaro, que sentiu o ataque e soltou um alto piado de dor.

-Pidgooott!

Ainda com os olhos arregalados, Dumont ordenou

- Voe em círculos para soltá-lo daí!

- Segure-se Eevee!

Obedecendo as ordens do líder, o grande Pokémon começou um vôo em círculos enquanto Eevee segurava seu maxilar travado com a maior força que podia. Ele conseguiu se segurar por um longo período de tempo e logo o jovem com aparência intelectual começou a soltar sinais de desespero. Ele mudou de estratégia.

- Pidgeot, use a derrubada!

Rapidamente Eevee se viu mergulhando em alta velocidade em direção ao chão, ainda preso a crina de seu adversário. Aparentemente ele seria esmagado, mesmo que isso significasse uma quantia substancial de dano para o pássaro, que também sofreria o impacto. Dave deveria estar preocupado, mas não estava. Em vez disso, feliz, ele ordenou.

- Eevee, cave mais uma vez!

Seu amigo obedeceu e tomou impulso no corpo do oponente, chegando ao chão e cavando o mais rápido que pôde. Já era muito tarde para o grande e pesado pássaro desviar a rota de seu ataque, e tudo dependeria se Eevee conseguiria sumir antes de o pássaro atingir o chão.

O impacto foi forte e fez com que o chão tremesse. Pidgeot se levantou abalado, mas aliviado por ter sua pluma livre novamente, enquanto Dave, Mindy, Dumont e o juiz procuravam sinais de que Eevee estivesse ali esmagado entre o chão e o Pokémon voador.

Não estava.

- Rápido, use o cauda de ferro! – O menino já parecia ter a próxima ordem engatilhada e a soltou assim que percebeu que seu Pokémon estava bem.

Agora surgindo do lado direito de seu adversário, Eevee executou seu ataque atingindo o rosto de seu alvo com força e precisão. Ele não fora jogado longe, na verdade nem sequer se moveu graças ao seu grande tamanho, mas com certeza sentiu a violência do golpe que o atingiu. Sua crina ainda doía e tinha as marcas das presas de seu oponente marcadas, e o impacto da derrubada fora severo para ele. A forte pancada que levou no rosto foi somente uma das gotas d'águas que o atingiam naquele dia de chuva.

Justamente a gota que fez o copo transbordar.

Tonto, Pidgeot se desmontou no chão.

Dumont estava boquiaberto, não se preocupando mais em manter a pose de líder. Não acreditava no que via. Poucas foram as vezes que alguém tinha mostrado algum desafio decente ao seu mais forte Pokémon e nunca esse alguém tinha sido qualquer coisa parecida com um Eevee. Também sem reação, o juiz titubeou, mas não pode decretar outra coisa se não a vitória de Dave.

Dave ria histericamente, ajoelhado na área de treinadores. A tensão e a adrenalina ainda estavam muito vivas em suas veias e precisavam ser extravasadas. Eevee correu para seu colo e o encheu de lambidas no rosto já molhado pela chuva, e os dois se abraçaram com força.

- Batalha perfeita, Eevee! Você foi perfeito!

-Uee, ueeveee!

Mindy sorria observando do alto da arquibancada enquanto o menino e seu Pokémon trocavam caricias e se emocionavam depois do maior desafio que já haviam enfrentado até o momento. Do outro lado, Dumont se recompunha e chamava de volta seu Pokémon. Ele olhou para a menina no alto da arquibancada e voltou a sorrir. Ela achava incrível a habilidade daquele jovem de sorrir e não sabia quando acreditar que aquilo realmente demonstrava felicidade.

O líder se aproximou de Dave e estendeu-lhe a mão para que ele voltasse a ficar de pé. A chuva continuava a cair e os dois estavam encharcados, mas se encararam frente a frente.

- Não tenho palavras para te parabenizar o suficiente. Confesso que estava ansioso para lutar com você, mas não acreditava que poderia derrotar meu Pidgeot.

- Nem eu – admitiu Dave – mas não importa o que a gente acha não é?

- Como assim? – perguntou Dumont, como se não entendesse o que ele quis dizer.

Antes de responder, o menino olhou para os amigos na arquibancada. Jake descia correndo para comemorar com seu amigo, esquecendo que segurava o único guarda chuvas na mão. Mindy ensaiara correr atrás do garoto, mas já era tarde de mais. Estava toda molhada. Ela encontrou os olhos de seu melhor amigo na arena e caiu na gargalhada com a situação. Ele apenas sorriu de volta e tentou gravar aquela imagem na memória para sempre, da morena encharcada, que se deliciava com uma risada para ele. Se voltando finalmente para o confuso líder, explicou:

- A partir do momento em que desistimos de lutar simplesmente por que a derrota nos parece inevitável, nós somos derrotados por nós mesmos. – disse Dave – E honestamente, eu prefiro perder para você ou para qualquer outro, do que me derrotar desse jeito.

Dumont ajeitou os óculos nos olhos, limpou as gotículas de água de suas lentes, e entregou a insígnia de pluma nas mãos do treinador.

- Rapaz, só por esse tipo de atitude, você já merecia um lugar na Liga Pokémon.

E com isso, Dave conseguiu sua segunda insígnia vencendo o melhor adversário que já enfrentara até ali e deu mais um importante passo no caminho de seus sonhos. Com Eevee nos ombros, ele apertou a mão da única pessoa de quem ele não gostava sem saber explicar porque e se virou para o elevador de saída, enquanto a chuva continuava a cair sobre seu corpo.

Nunca a chuva o tinha feito se sentir tão bem.


	11. Capítulo 11: Potencial de Campeão

**Capítulo 11 – Potencial de Campeão**

Era um dia claro e o céu começava a ficar sem nuvens enquanto Dave, Mindy e Jake caminhavam por uma dura estrada de terra. Às costas, os altos prédios de Etton diminuíam de tamanho, se misturando no horizonte distante que ficava para trás e o trio seguia tranqüilo pelo caminho que os levaria a seu próximo desafio, dessa vez no ginásio de Russet.

O menino mais novo seguia com Eevee ao seu lado, falando sobre assuntos variados e se aproveitando do fato do Pokémon não poder interrompê-lo enquanto discursava. Era incrível a paciência daquela pequena criatura para ouvir as mais diversas histórias que o jovem rapaz tinha a contar e Dave se assustava com o fato de que ele sequer reclamava, parecendo genuinamente interessado no que era discutido, não importando o assunto.

Naquele momento, o tópico da vez era um óleo especial produzido em algum outro continente estranho que servia para dar mais brilho à casca de um Metapod. De acordo com o menino, os produtos de embelezamento para Pokemons estavam cada vez mais na moda em alguns lugares do mundo, e ele, quando estava no ginásio de Auburn, teria tido acesso a muitos deles, uma vez que Apis, a líder, era fascinada pela estética e beleza.

Mindy, por sua vez, vinha caminhando lentamente, alguns passos atrás do grupo, e estava anormalmente silenciosa nos últimos dias. Limitava-se a poucos comentários durante a viagem, apenas guiando os três nos melhores caminhos que seu mapa indicava e, sem emoção, fazendo algum comentário pertinente sobre qualquer coisa que estivessem falando, como se quisesse se forçar a participar de uma conversa que não a interessava.

Seus amigos já haviam percebido que alguma coisa estava incomodando a menina desde que saíram da cidade, alguns dias atrás. Mais especificamente depois de passarem a noite no Centro Pokémon, esperando a chuva passar para seguirem seu caminho. Aproveitando o momento de distração de Jake, Dave se deixou ficar para trás para acompanhar a amiga, que vinha cabisbaixa e calada.

- Viu? Apesar de tudo pelo menos a Apis gostava dos Pokemons dela. Pelo que o Jake fala, eles eram super bem cuidados. Até tratamento de beleza eles ganhavam por lá... – brincou ele, rindo. Sabia muito bem que Mindy odiava a simples menção do nome da líder de ginásio que se recusou a lhe entregar uma insígnia, mesmo depois de derrotada. Para a surpresa do rapaz, que estava esperando uma típica reação da menina, cheia de raiva, ofensas e comentários maldosos sobre a injusta ex-professora de Jake, ela simplesmente levantou a cabeça forçando um leve sorriso mentiroso e concordou.

- Pois é... Pelo menos isso.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram com a resposta e ele engoliu um suspiro antes de continuar, tentando parecer tranqüilo e displicente.

- Você denunciou a mulher para a Liga Pokémon e grita comigo toda vez que eu falo dela, mas agora você diz "pois é"... Será que você pode dizer o que está acontecendo com você?

A menina olhou nos olhos do amigo sem sorrir e respirou fundo. Um momento de silencio seguiu enquanto eles caminhavam lado a lado e ela parecia considerar o que rapaz lhe pedira. Jake continuava entretido na conversa com Eevee, que, por sua vez, em um momento pareceu olhar para trás significativamente, como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo e ouvisse o falante menino de propósito, para deixar os outros dois mais à vontade.

- Ah Dave... - suspirou ela. Mas não conseguiu continuar. Olhou para o menino apreensiva, enquanto ele esperava pacientemente para que ela falasse e sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e mais inchado. Mas não era vergonha que ela sentia enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Ela queria chorar.

Compreensivo, o menino passou um dos braços pelos ombros da menina mais baixa do que ele e a puxou para perto em um abraço. Em retribuição, ela passou uma das mãos pelas costas dele, encostou o lado da cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou, prendendo as lágrimas nos olhos e se recusando a deixá-las cair.

- Tudo bem, Mindy. Deixa para lá... – disse ele, preocupado – Quando você quiser falar, sabe que eu vou estar aqui.

- Obrigada...

Nessa hora, Jake percebeu que ele e Eevee estavam andando diversos passos na frente dos outros dois, e, se virando para saber por que, viu seus amigos caminhando lado a lado, abraçados. Surpreso, ele perdeu a fala e parou de andar, apenas observando com os olhos arregalados o momento de intimidade de Dave com Mindy. De repente, aquele sentimento inexplicável com o qual ele já estava se acostumando se manifestou mais uma vez e ele se imaginou correndo, empurrando Dave para o lado e tomando a menina nos braços, enquanto caminhavam para longe, abandonado o outro.

Em vez disso, ele apenas se deixou alcançar pelos dois, que ao se aproximarem, separaram o abraço. A menina passou as mãos no rosto fazendo sumir os últimos vestígios do choro que ela segurou e sorriu para os amigos. Dessa vez, porém ambos os meninos perceberam que o sorriso era um pouco mais natural, e apesar de não transmitir a energia que normalmente transmitia, ele era menos forçado do que vinha sendo, como se ela estivesse agradecendo pelo apoio e companhia.

Dave sorriu de volta e ela voltou a deixar a cabeça cair, mas dessa vez olhando para frente, enquanto Jake via tudo sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. Ele não sabia por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele, mas a única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça no momento era a imagem sonhadora dele abraçando Mindy e passando a mão pelo seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos negros e secando as lágrimas que escorriam pela macia pele branca de seu rosto. Naquele momento, aquilo era tudo que ele queria fazer e nada mais importava.

- Mindy, você está estranha. Está tudo bem? –perguntou ele.

- Está sim – respondeu simplesmente a menina, sem, de fato, olhar nos olhos do garoto que não desistia.

- Sabe o que é? Desde que você saiu de Etton você não fala muito sabe... Não que você fale muito, na verdade sou eu quem fala muito. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que assim, você parece meio sem energia sabe, não esta falando nada, não está reclamando nem mandando a gente fazer nada – a menina olhou estranhamente para ele, esperando ver onde ele iria chegar com aquilo – não que eu esteja te chamando de mandona ou dizendo que você reclama de mais, não foi isso não. É que assim, você é sempre tão legal e... não que você esteja chata mas...

Nessa hora Dave já estava começando a ficar preocupado com seu amigo, que na tentativa atrapalhada de ajudar estava apenas se complicando. _Seria tão bom se ele soubesse quando ficar quieto_ pensava Dave, para si. Como se ouvisse os pensamentos do treinador, a Squirtle de Jake saiu espontaneamente da Pokebola, assustando a todos e jogando um forte jato de água no rosto de seu treinador, que foi obrigado a parar de falar.

- Squirtle, o que você está fazendo? – disse Jake enraivecido, enquanto enxugava o rosto com as mãos – Volte agora!

Jake retornou sua Pokémon para a Pokebola imediatamente, enquanto ela continuava a rir de seu treinador ensopado. Mindy esboçava um raro sorriso com a cena enquanto Dave não pôde mais segurar e deu algumas risadas contidas, apenas se controlando de novo quando Jake o fitou com um olhar duro. Aparentemente ele não havia gostado da brincadeira. _Essa Pokémon intrometida! Não acredito que ela fez isso!_ Pensava ele _Eu estava falando sério com a Mindy!_

Se voltando novamente para a amiga ele tentou mais uma vez – Então, como eu ia falando...

Mas dessa vez a menina foi mais rápida, e ainda sorrindo o cortou – Eu estou bem Jake, pode deixar.

Com isso, o desanimado menino abaixou a cabeça e aceitou a derrota. Não conseguira sequer conversar direito com a menina e um misto de decepção e raiva ficou clara em seu rosto, apesar de passar despercebida tanto por Dave, que ainda ria da cena ocorrida, como por Mindy, já absorta em seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

Apenas Eevee pareceu perceber a reação do garoto e olhou para ele preocupado. Para aquele pequeno Pokémon que observava atentamente tudo o que acontecia com seus amigos, tudo começava a se encaixar cada vez melhor, e ele percebia que talvez os dias de felicidade e harmonia do grupo podiam estar ameaçados por algo maior. Como em uma tempestade que se aproxima, ele conseguia sentir no ar o cheiro de mudança que precede as primeiras gotas de chuva, antes do furacão se formar. Sem saber o que vinha pela frente, ele guardou para si suas observações, esperando maiores evidencias para confirmar suas suspeitas. Afinal, por enquanto, tudo corria bem, e eles continuavam juntos. No final, era isso que importava.

O dia seguiu sem grandes eventos e os meninos almoçaram em uma planície seca com arbustos espalhados esporadicamente pela grama que, cada vez mais, ia perdendo a cor. Percebia-se que o chão ficava mais seco e duro à medida que iam avançando pela estrada, apesar das recentes chuvas na região, e a terra começava a se confundir com algo mais parecido com areia.

Comeram a beira da estrada, aproveitando que as poucas nuvens que ainda restavam no céu serviam de cobertura para o sol, e logo seguiram a caminhada sem mudar o ritmo. Eevee agora vinha nas costas de Dave, que alternava momentos de preocupação com a amiga e momentos de preocupação com sua própria carreira de treinador. Lembrando-se da conversa que teve com o Prof. Noah, ele percebeu que apesar da nova insígnia e da evolução de Pidgey em Pidgeotto, ele ainda não havia feito sequer uma adição ao seu time, e, caso chegasse ao próximo centro Pokémon sem boas noticias para o pesquisador, o velho com certeza lhe passaria outro sermão sobre como o povo de Cardo queria "quantidade".

Mas não era a simples pressão da cidade de Cardo que fazia com que o menino se sentisse mal. O pior de tudo era saber que Rusty, o primo arrogante de Mindy e neto do Prof. Noah, já havia capturado pelo menos seis Pokemons e já enviava para o professor outros para que ele tomasse conta. _Quantos Pokemons será que ele já enviou depois do Bulbassauro?_ Pensava o rapaz. _E que tipo de treinador devolve ao pesquisador seu Pokémon iniciante na primeira oportunidade que tem?_

Foi distraído por esse pensamento que Dave passou direto pelo ponto da estrada em que seus companheiros haviam parado repentinamente, e, se não fosse por Eevee mordiscando sua orelha, talvez ele não tivesse escutado a voz de Mindy o chamando. Jake ainda não falava direito com Dave, apesar de o menino não perceber o fato.

- Ei Dave, espera ai, olha isso aqui – chamou a menina.

Tomando consciência de que não tinha mais ninguém a sua volta, ele acordou de seus pensamentos e olhou para trás assustado, sem entender o porquê da parada inesperada.

- O que? O que houve?

- Essa placa aqui diz que a dois quilômetros desse ponto existe uma pequena vila onde podíamos passar a noite – disse ela, checando o mapa. – Não a vejo no mapa, então deve mesmo ser pequena, mas acho melhor do que dormirmos nesse chão duro.

O caminho era mais estreito e saia da estrada principal, o que significaria um atraso na viagem dos garotos, que ainda poderiam continuar por até mesmo mais de dois quilômetros ainda naquele dia, mas a possibilidade de um local confortável para dormir era tentadora.

- 2 quilômetros? – pensou Dave desanimado, mas assentiu e liderou o grupo entrando pela trilha. Era melhor mesmo dormir em uma cama do que no chão arenoso daquela planície seca. A única coisa que ele não entendia era o porquê da menina ter se prontificado a apontar o desvio.

_Isso só vai atrasar a gente e mesmo assim ela quer tentar? Alguma coisa definitivamente está errada com ela..._

Foram mais ou menos uma hora até que o grupo, cansado, alcançasse seu objetivo e avistasse as pequenas casas se projetando a sua frente. Logo, a primeira decepção com a cidade caiu sobre eles, sem pena, jogando o animo dos três amigos no chão.

- Não tem Centro Pokémon? – perguntou Jake ao senhor que cuidava do pequeno mercado de comidas da vila – Como assim não tem Centro Pokémon?

- Não, infelizmente não temos. A vila é muito pequena sabe. Não são todos os dias que temos viajantes.

- Tudo bem – disse Dave, interrompendo o menino mais jovem que se preparava para continuar a discutir – O senhor por acaso sabe de algum lugar onde podemos passar a noite?

- Tem uns quartos para alugar no andar de cima do bar do velho Walter. Não é um luxo, mas pelo menos vocês não dormem no frio. Aqui faz muito frio durante a noite sabem...

-Ótimo – disse Dave, saindo do mercado – Obrigado senhor.

_Ótimo? _Pensou Jake. _Não está ótimo não! Andamos uma hora para termos de pagar para dormir em qualquer lugar? Eu não acredito nisso..._ E saiu atrás dos amigos de cara amarrada, seguindo-os pela única rua da cidade enquanto o céu escurecia.

O bar ficava há cerca de cem metros do mercado e não tinha uma aparência diferente do resto dos prédios da cidade. Mal pintado e maltratado, o local não só assustava quem olhava de fora, mas, principalmente, assustava quem via de dentro. Era incrível como uma construção daquelas continuava de pé, e até tinha um segundo andar para os quartos. Aquele local, sem duvidas, apresentava um sério risco de desabamento e dormir ali era praticamente botar a própria vida em jogo.

Desatenta e desanimada, Mindy foi a primeira a entrar no estabelecimento, enquanto os dois amigos observavam os pedaços de madeira sobressalentes e os tijolos quebrados que podiam ser vistos do lado de fora, pensando em todas as possibilidades de acidentes que poderiam ocorrer ali. Engolindo seco, os dois seguiram a menina já que não tinham outra opção de alojamento.

Assim que entraram se depararam com um ambiente vazio, sujo e mal cuidado, lotado de pequenas mesas empoeiradas, apertadas em um salão pouco espaçoso que tinha ao fundo um balcão de madeira que aparentava estar podre, separando as cadeiras de um pequeno bar. Uma escada torta e irregular subia para o segundo andar, próxima a parede, também no fundo da sala. Não havia ninguém a vista.

De repente, de traz uma porta que saia atrás do balcão uma voz rouca, porém alta pôde ser ouvida.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo seu Pokémon idiota? Quebre mais um copo e terá que dormir na rua! Agora vá arrumar as mesas por que mais tarde podemos ter alguma alma desgraçada aqui.

Os meninos se assustaram com os gritos e pensaram em dar meia volta imediatamente, voltando para a rua, mas, antes que conseguissem fazê-lo, a porta se abriu e um Machop saiu do que deveria ser a cozinha do bar. Atrás dele, um homem alto e magro, de cabelos grisalhos e barba branca seguiu proferindo mais injurias enquanto o Pokémon, com um pano, limpava a espessa camada de poeira que repousava em cima das mesas. Apesar de tudo, ele aparentava ser forte e bem preparado, com músculos definidos e rígidos, o que tornava aquela humilhação ainda mais inexplicável.

- E não demore por que... – o velho se assustou com a presença das três crianças dentro de seu bar e, por um momento, pareceu não saber o que falar. Logo em seguida, achou suas palavras novamente.

- O que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não podem beber ainda... Já para fora, todos vocês! – esbravejou ele apontando para a rua – Essas crianças de hoje...

Dave e Jake estavam prestes a obedecer ao raivoso dono do bar, mas Mindy pareceu não ouvir a ordem do homem e se encaminhou para o balcão.

- Na verdade senhor, nós queríamos alugar um quarto para passarmos a noite.

O homem se surpreendeu com a simplicidade na voz da menina, que, de fato, estava diferente do normal. Ela estava suave e melódica, quase depressiva, e foi a vez do dono do bar de se assustar por um momento. Não estava acostumado a lidar com a fragilidade de uma menina. Ele olhou dela para os dois meninos paralisados a poucos centímetros da saída e viu o pequeno Eevee pela primeira vez.

- Treinadores então? Terão que pagar pelo quarto... – sua voz não era mais tão forte quanto foi da ultima vez.

- Desculpe senhor, nós não temos...- começou Dave, com certa apreensão na voz, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu pago para todos – disse Mindy, e tirando algumas moedas do bolso, depositou-as em cima do balcão, deixando o velho mais uma vez surpreso.

- De onde você tirou esse dinheiro? – cochichou Dave, se aproximando da menina.

- Meu avô – respondeu ela – ele me manda um pouco de dinheiro às vezes. Como acha que compro nossos mantimentos?

O menino não respondeu, ainda um pouco surpreso com o fato de o professor conseguir sustentar a neta viajante e seus dois companheiros. Tomando uma nota mental de agradecê-lo depois, ele seguiu para o quarto a convite do dono do bar.

- O quarto é no segundo andar. Não quero barulhos altos e tenham cuidado para não quebrar nada, ou irei cobrar de vocês – disse ele, ainda com a cara fechada – Andem logo, subam. Eu não tenho o dia todo.

E com isso, Mindy pegou a chave do quarto e subiu as escadas, seguida por Dave e Jake, enquanto o dono do bar voltava a gritar desaprovando o trabalho de Machop, que aparentemente não estava passando o pano na mesa da maneira correta.

- Como se existissem muitas maneiras de passar um pano na mesa – disse Dave, um pouco sentido pelo pobre Pokémon.

Mindy não disse nada, mas Jake olhou feio para Dave e respondeu:

- Deixa isso para lá Dave, antes que ele nos expulse daqui.

Na verdade o menino também sentia pena de Machop e queria fazer algo para ajudá-lo, mas estava realmente esfriando do lado de fora e, além disso, a idéia de contrariar qualquer coisa que Dave falasse estava fixa em sua cabeça. Ele não sabia por que, mas nada que seu amigo fizesse aquele dia estaria certo.

Entrando no quarto, todos apenas confirmaram que tomar a trilha até a pequena vila havia sido um enorme desperdício de tempo. Sujo, mal cheiroso e apertado, o quarto possuía apenas uma beliche, o que obrigaria uma pessoa a dormir no chão de madeira empoeirada e, provavelmente, podre. Como se não bastasse, a luz piscava e emitia o zumbido comum de eletricidade e, assim que entraram, antes mesmo de tirar a mochila das costas, Mindy, em um rápido reflexo, pisou em uma barata que passeava pelo cômodo.

- Eu não vou dormir nesse chão – disse Jake, arregalando os olhos para o inseto esmagado e se jogando rapidamente para a cama de baixo do beliche.

- Está com medo de baratas Jake? – brincou Dave, que estava tão surpreso com a reação assustada do menino quanto com a reação sem medo ou nojo de Mindy.

- Eu não... – respondeu ele, se ajeitando na cama. Mas sequer voltou a se aproximar da barata morta até que Mindy a limpou, depois de se instalar o mais propriamente que o quarto permitia.

- Bom, então acho que eu vou dormir no chão não é? – disse Dave, já tirando seu saco de dormir da mochila e esticando no chão.

- Pode deixar – disse a menina – eu não me incomodo.

- Mindy, isso foi uma pergunta retórica... – respondeu ele sorrindo. Vendo que a amiga tomava fôlego para insistir, ele foi mais rápido – olha, nem adianta. Eu sei que você está com inveja do chãozinho macio e confortável, mas eu cheguei primeiro – brincou – Boa noite.

Ela riu, desistiu da discussão já perdida e, sem dizer nada, jogou a mochila na cama de cima, dando um sorriso de agradecimento para o amigo. Jake estava na cama de baixo e observava atentamente a discussão entre os dois, que durou menos de um minuto. _Droga! Por que não fui eu que fiquei no chão para poder fazer isso?_ Pensou ele, automaticamente.

- Eevee, você vai se sujar todo se dormir no chão comigo. Por que não dorme lá em cima com a Mindy? – voltou a dizer Dave

O Pokémon olhou para seu treinador com desgosto, querendo ficar para acompanhar o menino no chão frio e duro, mas o rapaz insistiu – Nem tenta discutir, se não amanha eu ainda vou ter que perder tempo limpando o seu pelo e a gente vai se atrasar...

Não tendo mais argumentos, o Pokémon concordou e pulou para a cama da amiga, e sem dizer mais nada, os amigos foram dormir aquela noite. Dave fora o único que ficara acordado por mais tempo, se revirando dentro de seu saco de dormir e procurando uma posição confortável. O menino não gostava de dormir com a barriga virada para cima, mas era impossível virar para o lado e não espirrar com toda a poeira presente nas tábuas de madeira do chão. Como se não fosse o suficiente, essas tabuas rangiam a cada vez que o menino se movimentava, dificultando ainda mais o sono.

Ele ainda podia ouvir algumas vozes no andar de baixo, que indicavam que aparentemente o bar tinha algum movimento, apesar de pouco. O velho dono continuava a esbravejar com seu Pokémon, que além de limpar o lugar, parecia também acumular as funções de garçom, cozinheiro e caixa. _Se esse Machop faz tudo? O que é que esse velho faz além de gritar?_ Pensava o menino, deitado no chão do quarto.

A noite correu desse modo pelo que pareceram ser algumas horas, rolando no chão e tentando evitar que as madeiras rangessem para que os amigos não acordassem. Jake dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, de costas para ele, mas Mindy parecia ter um sono agitado, se virando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse sonhando. Ainda sim, ele sentiu inveja por ela conseguir dormir. Os olhos do menino demonstravam cansaço, mas, ainda sem conseguir descansar, ele se levantou com cuidado e rumou para fora do quarto. Se não iria aproveitar o descanso, ao menos ele sairia daquele quarto desconfortável e deixaria os amigos dormirem em paz.

As vozes no andar de baixo haviam cessado já há algum tempo e a ultima coisa que Dave ouvira fora o velho aplicando um castigo ao Machop, mandando-o arrumar outro lugar para dormir aquela noite, graças ao trabalho repleto de erros daquela noite. Com cuidado, o menino desceu as escadas silenciosamente, tateando com os pés o degrau seguinte, em meio ao breu da escada sem iluminação. Apenas ao chegar ao andar de baixo pode de fato enxergar o contorno das mesas do bar, todas já arrumadas com as cadeiras recolhidas. A porta, curiosamente, estava aberta e a luz da noite clara iluminada pela lua cheia entrava e enchia o lugar.

_Acho que nessa cidade pequena não é preciso se preocupar com roubo_, pensou ele, saindo porta a fora para a fria e solitária rua da cidade. O vento uivava baixo e a baixa temperatura fazia o menino estremecer enquanto ele caminhava, vendo as poucas casas de madeira fechadas e imaginando como seria a vida dos habitantes daquele local. Nem Grené era tão pequena e, para o rapaz, achar uma cidade menor do que a sua parecia ser fora do normal. Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, ele viu um vulto surgir a sua frente, vindo em sua direção em uma corrida enérgica e constante, emitindo leves sons de inspiração e expiração ofegantes.

Era Machop, o mesmo do bar, que vinha em uma corrida ritmada pela rua da cidade, como se estivesse se exercitando. _Eu não acredito que ele está correndo a essa hora da noite_.

O Pokémon passou pelo abismado menino apenas acenando com a cabeça, e continuou seu caminho. Sem reação, Dave precisou de alguns segundos a mais para tomar a decisão de segui-lo, para descobrir o que estava de fato acontecendo. Não era possível que ele estivesse apenas treinando. Em um pique que foi mais difícil do que o esperado, Dave alcançou com dificuldade o Pokémon lutador, que estava mais rápido do que aparentava estar.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Dave, ainda correndo e tentando acompanhar o Pokémon. Uma fumaça saia da boca do menino, graças ao frio.

- Ma, Machop – Disse ele

- Você não está treinando, esta? – O Pokémon assentiu com a cabeça – Não acredito...

- Machop, chop, chop – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

- Não pode ser. O seu treinador deve estar te obrigando não é possível... – começou Dave, inconformado, ainda se esforçando para acompanhar o rápido Pokémon – Sabe, ele não te trata nada bem! Isso é tortura!

Ainda sorrindo, Machop segurou o braço de Dave assim que avistou o bar. Ele guiou o rapaz até a porta e, em vez de mandá-lo subir, sentou-o no chão, ainda do lado de fora, e fez um sinal com a mão pedindo que ele o esperasse ali. Com isso resumiu a sua corrida pela madrugada.

Toda vez que passava em frente ao bar Machop sorria para o menino, e contava nos dedos das mãos quantas idas e volta já havia corrido. Uma, duas, três... Apenas na décima o Pokémon parou, vindo, finalmente, dar atenção ao garoto que estava espantando com sua disposição.

- Machop, chop – disse ele, limpando o suor da testa.

- Machop, o que você esta fazendo treinando essa hora da noite?

Sem falar nada, o pequeno lutador Pokémon pegou o rapaz pelo braço mais uma vez, e o guiou ao redor do bar, até alcançarem os fundos. Lá, Dave não conseguiu esconder a surpresa com o que viu. Em um chão de terra dura, cercado por correntes, estava improvisado em tamanho real, um verdadeiro ringue de lutas.

- Você treina, aqui? Toda noite?

- Chop – ele concordou

- Fantástico...

O Pokémon, então, puxou Dave para um canto, e abriu uma porta que, se perguntassem a Dave, ele nunca conseguiria dizer que existia. Ali, em um espaço ainda menor que o do quarto do andar superior, estava uma pequena sala com apenas duas prateleiras, uma de cada lado do cômodo. Na estreita parede oposta à porta, um cinturão de prata se estendia de uma ponta a outra. Em cada prateleira, alguns troféus e medalhas podiam ser vistos, sujos e maltratados pela poeira e pelo tempo. Em um pequeno porta-retratos, estava uma foto do velho dono do bar, na imagem bem mais novo, ao lado de um Hitmonchan, que erguia nos braços o cinturão que agora podia ser visto na parede.

- Então ele é um treinador de Pokémon lutadores... – disse Dave, quase como se falando consigo mesmo. Machop concordou, e, pegando o porta-retratos, o virou de costas e tirou de trás um papel dobrado, que mostrou a Dave.

"_Eu, Machop, Pokémon Lutador, me comprometo a trabalhar durante todo o dia para o Sr. Walter Gregor Kang, lutador aposentado, dono de bar, em qualquer tarefa que este me designe, por tempo indeterminado, nos termos deste contrato, em troca do direito de utilizar suas modernas instalações de treinamento para minhas próprias atividades."_

No local de assinatura podia-se ver apenas uma mancha oval, que Dave reconheceu ser o dedo polegar do Pokémon. Ao terminar de ler, o rapaz se revoltou.

- Ele está te explorando? – explodiu o menino enraivecido – Machop ele está te explorando! Ele não pode te fazer assinar um contrato para te dar isso aqui! – disse ele, apontando com desgosto para as "modernas instalações de treinamento".

O Pokémon se assustou com a reação do menino, dando dois passos atrás.

- Você está trabalhando para ele e nem ao menos está sendo pago! Aposto que ele não lhe deixa ter tempo durante o dia para treinar, deixa? – disse Dave, saindo da sala atrás dele.

- Chop, Chop – disse o Pokémon, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

Dave ficava cada vez mais vermelho de raiva. Aos poucos começou a tremer e andar de um lado para outro, com fortes e pesados passos, deixando todo o cansaço do dia extravasar na forma de raiva com a situação do Pokémon.

- Isso é trabalho escravo! E ele ainda te engana te fazendo assinar esse contrato! – dizia ele, furioso – aposto que você nem ao menos sabe ler o que está escrito aqui. Assinou isso aqui apenas confiando no que ele lhe disse que estava escrito...

Machop mais uma vez concordou com a cabeça, fazendo o menino ficar ainda mais irado.

- Mas esse velho vai ver só, eu vou acordar ele agora! – e se encaminhou para dar a volta ao bar, para procurar o tal de Sr. Walter Kang. – Ele mal perde por esperar!

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, para sua surpresa, Machop o segurou com força pelo braço, fazendo-o para. Assustado, Dave olhou para ele sem entender.

- O que foi? Você não quer que eu fique aqui parado não é? Eu não posso deixar você continuar sendo explorado assim...

- Machop, chop – disse o Pokémon, puxando Dave para dentro da salinha mais uma vez. Ele apontou para o cinturão preso na parede, onde se podia ler _"X Torneio anual da cidade de Brass"_. Em seguida, Machop pegou o porta-retrato novamente, dessa vez apontando para uma pequena data no canto da imagem: _"21/03/1991"_. Então tudo se encaixou da cabeça de Dave.

- Você precisa treinar por que quer entrar para o torneio. Por isso que se submete a tudo isso?

Machop concordou com a cabeça, deixando-a cair em desanimo em seguida. Dave também deixou a cabeça cair, misturando o cansaço com desapontamento. _O torneio é em março, em Brass. Onde é Brass? _Pensou o menino.

- Machop, eu acho que tive uma idéia. Ouve só...

No dia seguinte, quando Mindy acordou viu Dave sentado no chão, olhando nervosamente para ela, como se estivesse esperando a menina acordar. Ele tinha olheiras e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, como se tivesse passado a noite inteira em claro, mas apesar da aparência, parecia estar enérgico. Assim que a menina posou os olhos sobre ele, em um pulo, o rapaz já estava de pé e começando a falar.

- Mindy, onde é que ta o mapa?

Bocejando, ela estranhou a pergunta do rapaz, principalmente tão cedo de manhã.

- Bom dia também Dave – disse ironicamente – Você por acaso dormiu essa noite? Eu disse para você dormir na cama...

- Obrigado, mas não precisa se preocupar. Só pega o mapa, por favor. É importante – respondeu o menino, nervoso. Jake acordou bem na hora em quem Mindy descia as escadas.

- O que está acontecendo? Será que da para vocês dois falarem mais baixo.

Mindy desceu as escadas e pegou o mapa em sua mochila enquanto Dave se desculpava com o amigo. Ela abriu o mapa e perguntou o que o menino queria achar.

- Essa vila não está no mapa, mas acho que estamos mais ou menos por aqui – disse ela, botando o dedo um pouco a direita da estrada que ligava Etton a Russet. – O que você está procurando?

Mas, já com um sorriso no rosto, Dave saiu correndo do quarto. Já localizara onde o que procurava no mapa, bem no seu caminho, a pouco tempo de viajem para Russet e estava ansioso para dar a noticia a seu novo amigo, que já trabalhava na cozinha.

- Ei, Dave, o que foi? Onde você vai? – disse a menina, sem entender

- Peguem as suas coisas, e me encontrem lá em baixo o mais rápido que puderem – disse ele, sumindo escada abaixo decidido – vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Sem entender, Mindy, Jake e Eevee se entreolharam confusos. Foi apenas quando ouviram a alta voz do dono do bar vindo do andar de baixo, que eles resolveram seguir o conselho do amigo.

- Seu moleque? Quem permitiu que você entrasse na minha cozinha?

Descendo as escadas o mais rápido que podiam, com as mochilas arrumadas de qualquer jeito nas costas, eles viram a porta da cozinha aberta, enquanto Dave, lá dentro, discutia com o barbudo Walter.

- Você esta maltratando e explorando injustamente esse Pokémon! O que te faz pensar que você pode fazer isso com ele?

- Eu faço o que eu quiser com ele, ele assinou um contrato dizendo isso. – o velho bradava o contrato na mão – e quem é você para se meter na minha vida? Saia daqui imediatamente!

- Eu só saio daqui com o Machop!

Nessa hora Walter sorriu debochadamente para o menino que enfrentava.

- Você? E imagino que você vá levar ele para o torneio em Brass que ele tanto quer participar? Você não é nem nunca foi um lutador moleque.

-É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer! Eu não preciso ser um lutador para saber lutar. E posso te provar isso. Eu e você, no ringue lá fora.

Mindy, Jake e Eevee se entreolharam assustados enquanto o velho se segurava para não chorar de rir na cozinha.

- Tudo bem seu moleque. Se você acha que um bebê que mal saiu das fraldas pode vencer um campeão, terei o prazer de te provar o contrario.

Em poucos minutos, Dave e Walter estavam cada um de um lado do ringue improvisado se preparando para luta que Dave esperava que definisse o futuro de Machop.

- Eu usarei o Machop, se me permitir, e se eu vencer, ele pode vir comigo.

- Tudo bem, mas se vocês perderem, não somente ele fica, mas como também tem que trabalhar para mim por mais um ano, até o torneio do ano que vem.

Dave se assustou com a contra proposta feita pelo velho e olhou para seu amigo procurando algum sinal que lhe dissesse que o Pokémon concordava. Não foi preciso sinal nenhum. Assim que o velho terminou de falar, Machop passou por baixo da corrente que limitava o ringue e se postou em frente a Dave.

-Que Pokémon burro. Saiba que eu e Hitmonchan fomos campeões invictos! – disse Walter – Vai Chan!

O Hitmonchan saiu da Pokebola e se postou do lado oposto do ringue, agitando os braços em uma demonstração de velocidade que pretendia intimidar o adversário. De fato, ele não parecia ser qualquer Pokémon. Apesar de já aparentar alguma idade, seu corpo parecia firme e sua velocidade não condizia com a data da foto em que fora campeão.

- Nós fomos campeões há vinte anos rapaz, mas não teve um dia que se seguisse em que nós não treinássemos duro. Esse Machop apenas serve de teste nos nossos treinamentos, não tem a menor chance de vencer.

Ao ouvir isso, Machop arregalou os olhos e se mostrou visivelmente magoado. Sentiu a raiva queimar em seus olhos e cerrou os punhos com força. Dave também se surpreendeu com o que Walter dizia, e aquilo apenas serviu para aumentar a raiva que sentia do velho.

- Está na hora de paramos de falar e lutarmos – disse, com os dentes cerrados – Machop, comece com um chute baixo!

Enraivecido e concentrado como nunca, Machop partiu para cima de Hitmonchan e se abaixou em uma rasteira, que foi facilmente desviada com um pulo para trás.

- Siga com o golpe de caratê e o quebra telhas!

O Pokémon avançou mais uma vez obrigando seu adversário a se desviar mais uma vez do primeiro golpe, apenas para atingir Hitmonchan com o segundo. Assistindo, Mindy se surpreendeu.

- Como ele sabe lutar assim com o Machop? – disse ela, se virando para Jake, que também parecia surpreso com o entrosamento do menino com o Pokémon que eles mal conheciam. Ouvindo a conversa, Dave respondeu com um sorriso, sem se virar para eles.

- Agora vocês sabem o que eu estava fazendo, quando deveria estar dormindo ontem a noite...

Walter não pareceu se abater com o golpe sofrido, assim como seu Pokémon. A única coisa que fez foi ralhar com ele por abaixar a guarda se desviando do primeiro golpe de Machop.

- O que foi isso Hitmonchan, seu inútil? Precisa que eu te ensine de novo o que é guarda? Revide com uma seqüência de socos cometas.

Inacreditavelmente, o Pokémon boxeador iniciou o ataque com velocidade imensurável, movimentando seus pés e mãos mais rápido do que Dave conseguia acompanhar. Machop conseguia bloquear uns e se desviar de outros, mas foi atingido por pelo menos três ataques antes de cair apoiado em seu joelho.

- Está vendo como isso é inútil rapaz? É só eu começar a lutar que esse ai não agüenta.

Dave ignorou as provocações e não respondeu, falando apenas com Machop.

- Vamos Machop, eu sei que você pode vencer. Confia em mim e levanta.

O machucado Pokémon se levantou mais uma vez, olhando desafiadoramente para Hitmonchan do outro lado do ringue. Ele secou o suor de seu rosto, e se preparou para mais um assalto. Não podia desistir, não agora que sabia como fora usado. Isso ia ter que mudar. Sentindo uma energia surgindo de dentro dele, nada poderia vencê-lo. Nada o faria ficar ali, sendo torturado.

Do lado do ringue, foi Jake que entendeu primeiro o que estava acontecendo. – Ele está focalizando energia!

- Isso Machop – comemorou Dave - agora use... – mas não conseguiu terminar o comando. Antes disso, Machop partiu em direção ao seu oponente com uma mistura de golpes incríveis.

Primeiro ele o fez recuar com uma rasteira e depois seguiu com um chute baixo com a perna trocada atingindo o joelho de seu adversário, que procurava proteger o rosto com suas luvas.

- Use o mega soco – disse Walter, assustado com o inesperado acesso de força do oponente, mas a estatura de Machop o ajudou a se desviar do golpe. Mancando, Hitmonchan já não tinha a mesma velocidade, e foi atingido no rosto por um golpe de caratê.

- Incrível Machop! – dizia Dave, bobo no canto oposto do ringue.

- Vamos Hitmonchan, reaja. Feche o Combate!

O experiente Pokémon lutador se prepara para seu mais poderoso golpe, recebendo mais um golpe de caratê, dessa vez ao lado do corpo, apenas para aproveitar a guarda baixa de Machop. O que ele não esperava era que seu adversário fosse ainda mais rápido, girando seu corpo e segurando o braço com que ele se preparava para desferir o golpe que terminaria a luta.

Fazendo força, Machop projetou Hitmonchan por cima de suas costas, puxando-o pelo braço e o arremessando com força no chão. O Pokémon boxeador bateu com a cabeça na terra dura e não conseguiu mais levantar, deixando seu treinador sem palavras.

- Isso foi um lançamento sísmico? – perguntou Dave para si mesmo, incrédulo

- Acho que foi – disse Jake, também com os olhos arregalados

Após perceber o que de fato havia feito, até Machop ficou um tempo parado, olhando para o atordoado Hitmonchan aos seus pés. Ele não podia explicar seu acesso de raiva. Apenas transformou tudo aquilo em motivação e fez o que nem ele sabia que era capaz de fazer. Apenas depois de alguns segundos ele levantou a cabeça, olhando para o espantado Dave, enquanto um grande sorriso aparecia em seu rosto.

- Chop! – Ele correu para abraçar seu mais novo amigo e comemorar a maior vitória de sua vida até aquele momento.

- Inacreditável Machop! Simplesmente Inacreditável!

Walter recolheu seu Pokémon repleto de raiva e olhou para seus desafiantes com desgosto. Mindy e Jake, que apenas de observar a luta e as brigas entre o lutador aposentado e Machop no dia anterior já nutriam um sentimento de raiva para com o velho, riram da cara dele.

- Acho que alguém tem que pedir aposentadoria pro governo – dizia Mindy, enquanto Jake fazia caretas para o homem enraivecido.

Ignorando as provocações, ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Dave e Machop, que o encaravam sem medo.

- Vocês vão me ver mais uma vez. Eu garanto isso. Me aguardem em Brass, pois eu serei campeão mais uma vez. – e com isso, passou pelo treinador e se encaminhou para dentro de seu velho bar.

_Estaremos esperando ansiosamente_ pensou Dave, abraçando seu mais novo amigo.

- Então, acho que seguiremos juntos não é?

- Chop, chop! – concordou o Pokémon.

-Bem vindo ao time, Machop...

O menino sacou então uma Pokebola, atirou-a no ar e o Pokémon lutador se deixou capturar sem resistir. Assim, com um novo amigo e um novo rival Dave saiu daquele pequeno desvio de caminho com novo grande desafio a sua frente. _Que o torneio de Brass nos aguarde, por que eu não entro para perder._


	12. Capítulo 12: O Último Ato Solo

**Capítulo 12 – O Último Ato Solo**

- Vamos Cubone, acerte apenas um pescoço dessa vez – ordenou Jack, apreensivo. Já era a terceira tentativa aquela manhã e seu Pokémon não conseguia se acostumar com o novo atributo improvisado pelos Rockets em seu osso. Aquilo atrapalhava e muito o seu lançamento, e era por isso que treinar seria tão importante e necessário.

Mais uma vez a tentativa falhou, e Jody se irritou profundamente. Seu Doduo corria de um lado para o outro, em linha reta, servindo de alvo móvel para que o pequeno Pokémon terrestre aprimorasse sua mira e técnica de lançamento, mas até o momento, tudo o que fizera fora se cansar debaixo desse torturante sol que parecia derreter até mesmo a paisagem.

- Jack, ele tem que melhorar! Se não consegue acertar nem o meu Doduo, como pretende acertar o Eevee do chefe? – reclamava a mulher de cabelos roxos.

- Eu sei Jody, mas tenha paciência. Ele ainda está se acostumando...

- Já tem dias que estamos treinando!

- E ele vem melhorando a cada dia! – retrucou o homem, também perdendo a paciência. – Até outro dia não conseguia acertar o Doduo nem mesmo parado. Estamos progredindo, fique calma!

Ela pareceu engolir o que o seu parceiro disse e resolveu não continuar com a discussão, afinal, ela não levaria a nada. Bebeu um gole de água do seu cantil para esfriar os ânimos e se refrescar. A dupla precisavam se concentrar e continuar treinando, antes que fosse tarde de mais.

- Sabe que essa é a nossa ultima chance de pegá-lo não sabe? – disse ela, já em um tom mais controlado e sério, dando até mesmo um toque de melancolia a sua voz. – Nossa única chance da glória máxima dentro da equipe.

- Eu sei... – respondeu Jack, passando uma das mãos em seus curtos cabelos brancos que reluziam ao sol, em um gesto de preocupação, quase beirando o desespero.

- Mas nós não vamos falhar de novo... – e apesar do que disse, Jody demonstrava certa insegurança na sua voz.

- Não, não vamos – Respondeu ele, firme, como se estivesse tentando se convencer. E se virando para Cubone, Jack ralhou – Está parado por quê? Continue arremessando!

Dave e seus amigos caminhavam com dificuldades pela tortuosa estrada que se estendia além de onde os olhos alcançavam. Desde que tinham saído de Etton a paisagem mudara consideravelmente. Os bosques e gramados verdes eram coisas do passado enquanto eles eram cercados por uma terra dura e seca, com arbustos escassos espalhados esporadicamente pelos cantos e algumas árvores magras e sem muitas folhas que figuravam na paisagem ainda mais raramente. O sol parecia ser mais quente naquele lugar, e apesar de eles saberem da existência de um rio por perto, acreditavam cada vez mais estar em um deserto.

Mas se a paisagem piorava a cada passo, Mindy estava ficando um pouco mais animada a cada dia que passava, apesar de em alguns momentos ainda ser bem clara a falta de disposição e energia, denunciando que o que quer que estivesse incomodando a menina ainda não fora devidamente resolvido. Ela apenas estava aprendendo a deixar aquilo de lado por cada vez mais tempo, enquanto viajava com a companhia dos amigos.

Participava das conversas mais ativamente do que nunca, sempre procurando um assunto qualquer como se estivesse querendo forçar o dialogo. Para a sua sorte, ela podia contar com alguém como Jake no grupo, que não encontrava dificuldade em falar sobre qualquer tópico, sempre estendendo as conversas por muito mais tempo do que todos achariam possível. O rapaz, pessoalmente, não podia estar mais contente com o fato. Nunca conversara tanto com a menina e o sorriso em seu rosto era não só incontrolável, mas impossível de esconder. Até mesmo pensou que tinha superado a sua temporada de ódio ao seu outro amigo, a quem voltara a tratar bem.

Dave, por sua vez, estava mais tranqüilo do que nunca esteve enquanto caminhava com Eevee em seu ombro. O fato de ter adicionado um Machop em seu time aliviara tanto a pressão exercida pelo professor Noah, quanto a sua desvantagem em relação à Rusty. Ele sabia que uma única adição não seria suficiente, mas ao menos ele teria algumas boas noticias a serem publicadas no mês que vem da revista mensal de Cardo. Além disso, o sorriso normal de Mindy voltara a surgir mais constantemente em seu rosto pálido, e aquilo o deixava menos preocupado com a amiga.

Até aquele momento ele nunca tinha reparado de como gostava de vê-la genuinamente feliz, mesmo quando discutia com ele. Alguma coisa naquele sorriso morno passava por cima de qualquer palavra que saísse de sua boca e ele sabia, que mesmo que o significado do que ela estivesse dizendo não fosse um elogio, tudo estava bem. O sumiço recente daquele sinal de tranqüilidade o havia preocupado bastante e ocupado seus pensamentos por mais tempo do que ele mesmo esperava. Por várias vezes ele se pegou pensando em o que poderia ter acontecido em Etton que a tivesse deixado assim, mas por mais que vasculhasse a mente, não conseguia achar a resposta. De qualquer maneira, ele se tranqüilizou ao vê-la participando mais ativamente das conversas e voltar a sorrir com constância, mesmo que aos poucos.

- Nossa, como você sabe tanto sobre tudo isso? Achei que sua especialidade eram os Pokemons inseto – disse Mindy para um orgulhoso Jake. Receber elogios já era uma grande coisa para ele, mas quando vinham de Mindy faziam o garoto até mesmo estufar o peito.

- Não, não me especializo só em Pokemons insetos. Já estudei muito sobre todos os tipos de Pokemons. Sabe, eu tenho em casa uma coleção de livros feitos por um pesquisador Pokémon chamado Professor Carvalho que são simplesmente geniais. Ele, junto com a Apis, me ensinaram tudo o que eu sei, ou pelo menos tudo que eu sabia desde que sai para viajar com vocês... – com a menção do nome da líder de Auburn, Mindy fechou a cara e proferiu algumas injurias baixinho, demonstrando que estava de volta ao seu estado normal. Jake apenas não percebeu por que continuava a discursar orgulhoso sobre todo o seu conhecimento Pokémon – Sabe tem sido muito legal ver tudo em primeira mão, os mais diferentes Pokemons bem na minha frente e tudo mais. Ganhar aquela batalha das irmãs perto de Etton foi incrível! Se não fosse por vocês eu não tinha conseguido. O Dave foi genial! – continuou o menino. Dave se preparava para agradecer o elogio, mas Mindy foi mais rápida.

- Ei! Eu sei que ele ajudou também, mas quem botou fogo naquelas irmãs foi o meu Charmeleon! – disse ela, rindo.

- Eu sei, eu sei Mindy – voltou a falar Jake – Mas é que você é sempre importante. Quando ele faz alguma coisa que preste a gente tem que dar uma força não é?

A menina gargalhou sonoramente e Jake se maravilhou ao vê-la rindo de sua piada. Enquanto isso Dave fechava a cara com uma expressão de cinismo.

- Jake, já basta a Mindy para pegar no meu pé. Você também não vale... - disse ele, enquanto a amiga ainda gargalhava. Apesar de estarem rindo dele, Dave não se conteve em um sorriso. Sabia que seus amigos estavam apenas brincando e ver aquela risada sincera da menina era algo que valia a pena.

- Esperem para me ver no torneio de Brass – continuou o rapaz se virando para frente – Eu e o Machop vamos arrebentar o velho do Sr. Walter e ganhar aquele cinturão.

Jake aproveitou a deixa para demonstrar um pouco mais do seu conhecimento – Mas você devia tomar cuidado Dave, aquele Hitmonchan não é qualquer adversário e eu aposto como aquele velho chato está treinando desesperadamente depois de perder no outro dia. Sabe, um Hitmonchan é um Pokémon muito útil, principalmente quando bem treinado. Existem vários registros de alguns deles que conseguiam dar seqüência de socos invisíveis aos olhos humanos, de tão rápidos que eram. Ainda tem aqueles que conseguiam quebrar paredes e grossos blocos de concreto com um soco só. São incríveis esses Pokemons sabe... E sabia que não existem fêmeas desse tipo? Ainda é um mistério como eles se reproduzem... Um dia, quem sabe eu não consigo descobrir? Vou ser um grande pesquisador, talvez até mesmo maior que o próprio Professor Carvalho...

Jake realmente se empolgara nesse discurso e começou a falar não apenas uma grande quantidade de informações, como também em uma grande velocidade. Mais uma vez, foi necessária uma intervenção inesperada para que o menino conseguisse se calar. Saindo da Pokebola como se estivesse ouvindo cada palavra de seu treinador e não agüentasse mais, sua Squirtle parou a frente dele e lhe lançou seu costumeiro jato d'água, arrancando altas risadas dos outros dois companheiros e até mesmo de Eevee.

- Um dia... blup!... Eu vou se...blup!...Mui... blup! blup! – dizia ele, pego de surpresa no meio de uma frase. Somente quando a água cessou e ele conseguiu parar de tossir, o rapaz conseguiu voltar a falar.

– Sabe Squirtle, eu só não vou brigar tanto com você por que eu estava com muito calor – disse o menino, passando a mão pelos cabelos e jogando respingos de água em Mindy.

A menina, que em um primeiro momento se encolheu tentando fugir das gotículas que vinham de Jake, foi logo atingida por um jato d'água da sorridente Pokémon tartaruga e ficou ensopada. Assim como Jake, ela gostou da brincadeira, riu e até pediu mais. Logo, todos se animaram com a idéia e resolveram parar naquele ponto da estrada. Já estava próximo à hora do almoço e eles encontraram uma pequena arvore seca a alguns metros a frete. Apesar de não oferecer muita sombra, pelo menos o grupo teria um lugar para apoiar suas coisas enquanto usava a pequena Pokémon aquática como chafariz para ajudar a controlar o forte calor que fazia naquela região árida. O grupo estava feliz e motivado apesar da altíssima temperatura. Tudo estava bem.

Para levantar ainda mais os ânimos dos amigos para o restante do que prometia ser um dia de calor escaldante, Jake, que também possuía certas habilidades culinárias, resolveu caprichar no almoço. Dave, como não entendia de cozinha, ajudou apenas a montar as duas pequenas fogueiras com os poucos galhos secos que eles puderam encontrar e foi treinar com seu Machop, visando o torneio que se aproximava.

Enquanto Mindy tentava acender a precária fogueira com seu Charmeleon, Jake abriu uma massa em um pequeno tabuleiro portátil de plástico e a esticou ate que ficasse bem fina. Cortou-a em pequenos quadrados, que recheou com um pedaço de carne e os fechou, formando o que pareciam ser pequenos embrulhos. Tendo acendido o baixo fogo, a menina começou o preparo de um molho branco em uma das panelas de viajem que trouxera de Cardo, e o rapaz rapidamente inseriu os seus caprichados raviólis dentro da outra, torcendo para que o fogo se mantivesse forte o suficiente para cozinhar todos.

Enquanto esperavam sua comida ficar pronta, os dois decidiram preparar toda a comida para o grupo de Pokemons que crescia cada vez mais. Olhando para Squirtle, que brincava de fazer malabarismo com algumas pedras usando o jato d'água, Mindy não se conteve em lembrar com saudades tudo que já lhe tinha acontecido desde que saíra de casa.

- Nossa, eu ainda lembro quando éramos apenas eu e o Charmander...

- É, mas antes você não tinha ninguém para te ajudar como eu – respondeu Jake, sorrindo.

- Realmente. Cozinhar com você é muito mais divertido – riu-se a menina, fazendo o rapaz sorrir e empinar o nariz. Ela continuou. – Foi muito legal a gente se encontrar Jake. Você pode ter uma boca grande de mais para o seu tamanho, mas eu gosto de você.

Ele não conseguiu responder. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa com a declaração inesperada da menina e o menino sentiu o seu rosto tomar a cor de molho de tomate enquanto tentava inspirar o ar que tinha lhe fugido. Ele virou a cara repentinamente, fingindo verificar o estado do macarrão, e ficou de costas para ela por alguns minutos, até que Dave voltou a aparecer, com Eevee no colo.

- E ai? O que teremos para comer hoje, já decidiram?

- Hoje o Jake ficou encarregado do prato principal – respondeu Mindy – Como está o ravióli, Jake?

- Ele... ele está... é... quase... quase pronto – conseguiu finalmente dizer o menino. Ainda não havia se recuperado inteiramente do ocorrido e o ar lhe era escasso no momento. Como sempre, Dave não reparou na reação estranha do amigo.

- Ravióli? Nossa não sabia que você cozinhava assim Jak...

O rapaz foi repentinamente interrompido por um pequeno monte de terra que apareceu, bem em baixo de uma das fogueiras, justamente a que continha o quente molho branco que Mindy estava preparando. Rapidamente o monte cresceu, destruindo o fogo baixo que Charmeleon havia acendido com custo e jogando para o alto a panela com todo o seu conteúdo dentro, ao mesmo tempo em que um Cubone surgia de dentro da terra.

Jake e Dave observaram como em câmera lenta enquanto a panela virava no ar e se preparava para derramar todo o liquido fervente exatamente em cima da menina que, de costas, mal tomara conhecimento do que estava acontecendo.

Jake estava mais próximo e, em um ato puramente instintivo, deus dois passos rápidos e empurrou a menina para longe, derrubando-a juntamente com o recipiente com a comida Pokémon ainda em estagio de preparação. O menino então tropeçou e rolou por cima dela, conscientemente puxando-a para o mais longe possível da trajetória do liquido que caía.

Tudo durou aproximadamente dois segundos e nos momentos seguintes, mal houve espaço para entender o que acontecera. Mindy olhara de Jake, para o pequeno arranhão no braço que tivera e para a panela com todo o seu molho borbulhando no chão, bem onde ela estivera em pé poucos minutos antes. Alguns respingos haviam atingido eles, incomodando por estarem praticamente fervendo, mas nada comparado ao que poderia ter acontecido. Se Jake não tivesse agido, não seria Brass o próximo destino do grupo, mas sim um hospital.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele para a menina assustada.

Enquanto isso, Dave e Eevee, que observavam a cena há alguns passos de distância, começaram a entender a origem de toda aquela confusão. O primeiro olhar foi direcionado à Cubone, que acabara de aterrissar no chão. _Por que ele não está segurando o osso?_ Pensou Dave. Só não conseguiu perder mais tempo estudando o assunto porque duas vozes relativamente conhecidas se fizeram ouvir às suas costas. O menino não se conteve em pensar _Eles de novo não..._

Jack e Jody começaram:

_- Prepare-se para encrenca! _

_- Pois quando chegamos o clima esquenta! _

_- Para trazer ao mundo a devastação, _

_- Para mostrar a força de nossa nação, _

_- Para provar que nada que é bom tem valor, _

_- E rir na cara da verdade e do amor. _

_- Jody! _

_- Jack! _

_- Equipe Rocket está pronta para decolar! _

_-Então apertem os cintos e preparem-se para lutar!_

Eevee já havia pulado do colo de Dave e se postara no chão desafiadoramente, em posição de batalha, enquanto os dois Rockets riam do estrago causado no almoço do grupo.

- O que vocês querem aqui mais uma vez? – Questionou Dave, sem rir – Vocês quase mandaram a Mindy para o hospital!

- Me desculpe – disse Jack, forçando uma expressão de pena – da próxima vez nós prometemos melhorar a pontaria. – Jody riu. O pequeno Jake se enfureceu.

- QUEM VOCÊS PENSAM QUE SÃO? Vocês podiam ter machucado a Mindy muito sério! Sabiam que aquele molho estava fervendo? EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊS SEUS DESGRAÇADOS!

Até mesmo Dave e Mindy se assustaram com o acesso de fúria do menino, que se levantara enquanto falava e tinha todo o seu corpo vermelho e tremendo de raiva. Seus olhos demonstravam determinação e a sua respiração, acelerada, porém ritmada, mostrava que apesar de tudo, o menino não havia de fato perdido o controle. Ele estava enfurecido, mas usaria isso a seu favor.

- Olha, parece que a menininha arrumou mais um namorado. Como vocês fazem? Estão brigando por ela ou estão repart... –Jody falava cheia de desdém, mas a surpresa de ver seu parceiro ser derrubado por um forte canhão de água a calou antes que terminasse a frase.

Jake tinha seu Squirtle posicionado a sua frente. A Pokémon parecia contente e carregava seu típico sorriso de quem adoraria enfrentar mais um desafio. Ao seu lado, Eevee estava virado para o outro adversário, esperando que Cubone fizesse o primeiro movimento. O Pokémon terrestre se assustou ao ver seu treinador ser atingido tão repentinamente e pulou de volta em seu buraco sem mais avisos. Eevee também se assustou com a atitude inesperada e deu uns passos a frente, despercebido, enquanto seu treinador e Jake observavam Jody liberar Doduo da Pokebola.

Abalado, Jack ainda se levantava quando Cubone voltou a reaparecer na superfície, assustando Eevee mais uma vez e fazendo-o saltar para trás. Mas era tarde de mais. O Pokémon terrestre pulou do buraco já com seu osso na mão e o atirou na direção de Eevee antes mesmo de voltar ao chão. Dave ainda estava se virando para observar o que assustara seu amigo quando percebeu que o osso não era o mesmo de sempre. Dessa vez ele vinha com a ponta de uma corda amarrada nele, fazendo com que o resto dela o seguisse, enquanto a outra ponta ficava na mão livre do oponente

Foi como um clique que Dave entendeu que o objetivo não era atacar Eevee, mas sim envolvê-lo com a corda e puxá-lo, quando o osso bumerangue voltasse para seu dono. Em menos de um segundo, ele entendeu que a aparição de Jack e Jody, do outro lado do campo, era apenas uma distração para que Cubone pudesse agir sem muita dificuldade. Tudo fora, mais uma vez, bem pensado pela dupla de Rockets e Dave não tinha mais tempo de fazer nada.

Mas Mindy tinha. A menina que se levantara do chão e sacudira a poeira, tinha os olhos em Eevee desde o início, não se deixando distrair pela aparição dos dois vilões humanos, e já corria na direção do Pokémon quando o bumerangue foi lançado. Entrando na frente dele, ela foi envolta pela corda, que girou pelas suas pernas apertando-a da altura das canelas. O bumerangue voltou para Cubone, que, surpreso, deu continuidade ao plano mesmo assim. Puxando a corda, O Pokémon terrestre derrubou a menina e começou a puxá-la em sua direção.

- Ai! – disse ela, ao cair de costas no chão e bater com a cabeça. Sentiu-se ficar tonta enquanto tentava gritar – Me solta! Me solta!

Dave estava com as palavras para ordenar um ataque na boca, mas mais uma vez Jake foi mais perspicaz. De alguma maneira o menino parecia extremamente atento a tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Squirtle, agora, giro rápido no Cubone! Dave, me de cobertura!

Sem tempo para ter outra reação, Dave apenas mudou o alvo de seu movimento.

- Eevee, ataque rápido no Doduo!

O Pokémon de pelo marrom virou-se e partiu em grande velocidade em direção a ave de Jody, que ainda estava surpresa com o desdobramento imprevisto de seu plano infalível. A mulher demorou um segundo a mais para reagir, o que foi crucial para que o ataque atingisse o corpo de seu Pokémon em cheio. Jack já se levantara e estava enfurecido. _Talvez se eu tivesse treinado por mais um dia teria acertado o alvo certo._ Mas ainda assim, existia uma chance.

- Cubone, solte seu osso e use a evasiva!

Cubone obedeceu e logo Mindy não estava mais sendo arrastada pela áspera terra que a arranhava. Squirtle havia errado seu ataque, mas pelo menos conseguirá liberar a menina. Jake correu para seu lado preocupado e se abaixou, ajudando ela a se soltar da corda e levantar.

- Squirtle, continue com os ataques! Investida! – ordenou ele, mas em seguida não viu o que de fato aconteceu, pois olhava para Mindy segurando em uma de suas mãos. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim, muito obrigada Jake – disse ela, soltado sua mão da dele e colocado-a sobre a cabeça machucada.

Cubone se desviou de Squirtle mais uma vez e, aproveitando o momento de distração do treinador oponente, mergulhou em direção ao seu osso, que não estava mais preso à perna da garota. Aramado mais uma vez, ele desferiu o ataque que era sua marca registrada.

Squirtle observou sem entender enquanto o osso bumerangue girava em volta de seu corpo. Em segundos ela estava amarrada e imóvel pela corda, que já voltara para a mão de seu oponente.

- Jake, a batalha! – disse Mindy, chamando atenção do menino que não tirava os olhos dela.

- O que? Ah sim! - Ele se virou e percebeu que seu Pokémon estava em uma situação desconfortável, preso pela corda e vulnerável ao próximo ataque de seu adversário. Mas a adrenalina ainda corria no seu sangue e ele não demorou a perceber uma saída.

- Cubone, investida! – ordenou Jack, confiante na vitória. O nervosismo o impediu de ver o óbvio.

- Squirtle, você não precisa se mexer para usar seu jato d'água!

E de fato, não precisava. Squirtle engoliu ar e logo soltou seu forte golpe em direção ao Pokémon que corria com velocidade contra ela. O ataque o atingiu sem deixar chances de recuperação, jogando-o metros para trás. A desvantagem de tipo o venceu e Cubone já estava fora de combate antes de cair no chão mais uma vez.

Enquanto isso, Doduo já havia se recuperado do ataque rápido, assim como sua treinadora já havia se recuperado da surpresa, e ambos tentavam oferecer um duelo a altura de Eevee e Dave.

- Continue com o Ataque de Fúria! – disse a mulher de cabelos roxos, tentando pensar em um novo jeito de capturar Eevee.

- Continue na evasiva Eevee – ordenou Dave. Vendo Mindy liberta, o menino estava mais calmo e sob controle de si mesmo. _Se eu bem conheço o Eevee, ele pode se desviar desse passarinho o dia inteiro._

Doduo continuou seu ataque, mas o Pokémon do menino era rápido de mais. Ele nem parecia estar fazendo esforço e, depois de alguns minutos e algumas bicadas no vazio, Dave percebeu o ritmo da ave diminuindo. Era hora de finalizar aquela luta.

- Eevee, pule para trás e use a cabeçada!

O Pokémon obedeceu e se desviou do bico de seu adversário dando um salto atrás e se afastando. Assim que encostou suas patas no chão, porém, pegou impulso e desferiu uma forte cabeçada na cabeça que se abaixara para atacá-lo. O ataque, que atingiu apenas uma das cabeças da ave, deixou-a completamente cega de tontura. Jody arregalou os olhos com a velocidade do movimento. _Se ele não tivesse falado cabeçada eu jurava que isso era um ataque rápido_ pensou a mulher.

Em seguida, Dave ordenou um ataque rápido nas pernas do oponente, que se desequilibrou e caiu. Eevee parou em frente à cabeça ainda consciente de Doduo, olhando fundo nos seus olhos e vendo o medo que eles emanavam. Seu adversário já estava machucado o suficiente e não conseguiria se levantar, então, sem pestanejar, Eevee virou as costas e se encaminhou de volta a seu treinador.

Jack recolheu seu Pokémon derrotado, mas Jody ainda estava em estado de choque. A operação e a batalha não durara mais de dez minutos, e nesses dez minutos, eles foram da iminente glória à derrota humilhante. Ela não conseguia aceitar o fato.

- Levante-se seu Pokémon idiota! – dizia em um ataque nervos – Volte para lutar Eevee, onde você pensa que vai?

- Acabou Jody – disse Dave – o Doduo não pode mais lutar...

- E quem você pensa que é para falar do meu Pokémon seu moleque covarde? Quem decide isso sou eu! Fique quieto e lute!

Nesse momento Jack botou a mão em seu braço e olhou-a significativamente. Havia desolação em seu olhar, mas também havia aceitação. Pelo menos ele sabia perder. A mulher olhou nos olhos do seu parceiro cheia de raiva, desconsolada. Queria chorar, mas não se permitiu esse luxo.

- Vamos – disse ele, em voz baixa. – Acabou...

A mulher não disse nada por longos segundos, mas em seguida recolheu seu Pokémon e ficou observando o pequeno grupo de amigos a sua frente, tentando engolir o seu fracasso. Eevee já havia voltado para o colo de Dave e Jake já havia voltado a se preocupar com Mindy. Os dois se abraçaram forte e Jody pensou perceber o menino sorrir radiante enquanto envolto pela garota. Dave não havia tirado os olhos de sua oponente, para garantir que não haveria nenhum tipo de trapaça, mas já fazia carinho em Eevee com sua mão. A dupla de Rockets estava derrotada.

_O que é que esse Pokémon tem de tão especial?_ Perguntou-se ela. Foram quatro tentativas de roubá-lo e quatro falhas seguidas. Ela não sabia explicar o porquê dele se recusar veementemente a ser roubado. Nunca havia conhecido conhecera alguém que resistira tanto e ela sabia que mesmo que sua carreira como agente Rocket fosse curta, isso não era normal. Eles tinham sido treinados para isso e uma hora um plano tinha que dar certo. Era sempre assim.

- Vamos – repetiu Jack, puxando-a pelo braço mais uma vez. E ela se deixou levar pelo companheiro.

- Podem ir – disse Dave, ainda postado desafiadoramente no mesmo lugar – e entendam que eu nunca vou deixar que vocês levem o Eevee de mim.

Os amigos apenas observaram enquanto a dupla de inimigos se afastava lentamente da cena do ataque ao grupo. _E que não voltem nunca mais_ pensou Dave.

Aquela noite, Jack e Jody estavam muito calados em seu acampamento. Eles haviam caminhado o dia inteiro desde a desastrosa derrota para o grupo de meninos que acolhera o Eevee de seu chefe, mas palavras lhes faltavam naquele difícil momento na carreira. Jack parecia muito desapontado, afinal, seu Pokémon era a parte principal do plano que falhara aquela manhã e que estragara a ultima chance que eles teriam de se firmar de maneira gloriosa na Equipe. Mas Jody estava inexplicável.

Se existia uma coisa que a aquela jovem mulher não suportava era a humilhação, e era assim que ela se sentia. Humilhada. Um grupo de crianças conseguiram lhe desferir a sua primeira derrota dentro do mundo do crime. Nunca antes eles tinha sido presos, mas já em seus primeiros encontros com o pequeno grupo, a dupla de bandidos se viu obrigada a escapar da prisão. Depois chegaram incrivelmente próximos ao sucesso, mas o acaso os atrapalhou duas vezes. Uma vez na forma de Nidoran, outra na forma de uma criança faladora. E agora isso.

O pior é que dessa vez não foi a sorte nem o acaso, mas sim incompetência que os derrubara. Eles haviam falhado miseravelmente em sua missão e tinham sido humilhantemente jogados ao chão por um grupo de crianças que nem podiam ser chamados de jovens ainda. _Que tipo de vilã eu sou?_ Pensava.

Ela não podia mais agüentar a derrota. Pior, ela não podia admitir a derrota. Ser forçada a admitir que falhara e ter que desistir de seu objetivo era algo que não conseguia entender completamente. _Perdemos nossa ultima chance_ ecoava a voz de Jack em sua cabeça.

- Eu vou ligar para ele – disse Jack, montando seu equipamento portátil de transmissão.

- Não, ainda não. Se nós pudermos esperar mais alguns dias...

- Está ficando tarde Jody, e você sabe que já devíamos ter ligado há uns dias atrás. A ultima vez que falamos com ele foi antes do assalto ao Laboratório em Cardo! Já perdemos tempo de mais.

A mulher olhou nos olhos de seu parceiro quase em súplica, mas o homem estava resoluto. Não podiam mais adiar aquele fato. Era inevitável. Se quisessem continuar como Rockets, eles teriam que se reportar a seus superiores.

- Tudo bem – concordou ela suspirando fundo – ligue.

- Fique tranqüila – acalmou Jack – nossas noticias não são ruins. Só não são as melhores...

O telefone tocou algumas vezes, até que um homem loiro de cabelos igualmente repartidos para os lados atendeu do outro lado da linha. Seu rosto apareceu na pequena tela do aparelho, mostrando seus olhos com olheiras cansadas, algumas rugas e um ar de agitada preocupação.

- Saudações supervisor Szell! – disseram os dois juntos, batendo continência

- Maldição! Por onde vocês dois andaram? Já faz mais de um mês que vocês não fazem um relatório! È melhor que tenham resultados senhores...

- Temos resultados senhor – disse Jack, sério. Jody permaneceu calada.

- E então, que resultados? É melhor que eles expliquem esse sumiço sem aviso! – esbravejou o homem, irritado – Vocês não sabem a quantidade de desculpas que eu tive que dar por aqui para explicar isso! Eu também tenho superiores sabiam?

- Sim senhor, nós sabemos... – disse finalmente Jody, claramente nervosa.

Um silêncio perdurou no acampamento enquanto o homem olhava avidamente para seus subalternos pela telinha do aparelho de cominação, enquanto alguns homens de aparência parecida andavam atrás dele em uma sala de fundo branco, cheia de computadores. No fundo, podiam-se ver apenas as pernas vermelhas da enorme letra "R" que os dois sabiam marcar o local.

- E então? Desembuchem logo!

Jack e Jody se entreolharam com lamentação e respiraram fundo antes de conseguir emitir qualquer som. Foram necessários mais alguns segundos, mas, no fim eles se viraram para o receptor e falaram em uma só voz.

- Nós achamos o Eevee no chefe, senhor.

O homem loiro pareceu para de respirar por um instante, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. O tempo parou. Ele chegou até a se afastar um pouco da tela, como se a noticia tivesse atravessado o mundo virtual e lhe acertado diretamente no rosto. Foram necessários alguns segundos fitando os seus comandados tentando inutilmente ver sinais de mentiras antes dele realmente acreditar. Eles estavam falando a verdade. Finalmente, o Eevee havia sido encontrado, e justamente por um agente sob o seu comando. Szell se sentiu um homem de sorte. Com um breve sorriso apagando todo o cansaço do rosto do homem, ele se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para os lados para checar se alguém mais ouvira o que fora dito, mas todos estavam ocupados com seus afazeres. Ele colocou um fone de ouvido antes de continuar.

- Expliquem-se – ordenou.

E então, Jack e Jody explicaram.


	13. Coisas do Coração, Coisas da Vida

**Capítulo 13 – Coisas do Coração, Coisas da Vida**

O sol havia se levantado há pouco e as nuvens pareciam abrir espaço para sua passagem dentro da imensidão de azul que elas encobriam. A noite havia sido nublada e fria, mas à medida que o tempo passava, a temperatura voltava a subir gradativamente. Dave, Mindy e Jake caminhavam ainda tentando sacudir o sono recém interrompido, enquanto observavam a paisagem até então severa começar a dar sinais de melhoria.

A terra ainda era dura e o calor que vinha castigando o grupo durante os últimos dias de viagem ainda não dava sinais de querer abandoná-los, mas os arbustos e as pequenas árvores começaram a aparecer mais freqüentemente uma vez que eles cruzaram o rio que cortava a região. De acordo com as coordenadas habitualmente precisas de Mindy, não muito distante dali existia um Centro Pokémon, onde eles pretendiam parar para comer e descansar.

- Na verdade, esse Centro fica muito próximo de Brass. Um dia de viagem até lá, no máximo.

Dave arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a notícia. Não esperava que a cidade estivesse tão próxima e sentia a ansiedade crescer à medida que se aproximava de seu próximo desafio. Na verdade o menino ainda não tinha nem certeza da data exata do torneio, a não ser pela referencia da foto encontrada na cabana do velho Sr. Walter. Mesmo assim, ele estava apreensivo. _Já estamos chegando e eu nem treinei direito..._

- Mindy, esse Centro Pokémon é muito longe? – perguntou.

- Não, não é. Devemos chegar antes do horário do almoço.

- Ótimo – disse ele, enquanto sacava sua Pokebola – Continuem nessa estrada até o centro. Eu e o Machop vamos correr até lá e voltar pelo mesmo caminho para encontrar vocês. Assim a gente aquece para a tarde de treinamentos.

- O que? – Jake arregalou os olhos – Você tá maluco, vai ter que correr mais de uma hora para alcançar esse lugar! E voltar!

- Eu sei, mas se o Machop consegue, eu também tenho que conseguir. Não posso pedir dele algo que eu mesmo não consiga fazer.

- E que papo é esse de tarde de treinamentos? Nós vamos passar o resto da tarde viajando! – Mindy olhava o amigo como se não entendesse o que ele dizia. Ela estava cada vez mais de volta ao seu estado normal e não queria perder tempo. Mas, dessa vez, Dave estava decido.

- Não, não vamos. Passaremos a noite no centro Pokémon para que eu possa treinar – E, sem dar tempo para respostas, o garoto lançou sua Pokebola no ar liberando seu Machop e começou a correr – Vamos Machop. Está na hora de treinar!

- Chop! – disse o Pokémon animado. Ele não recusava um desafio e adorava treinar, portanto, seguiu seu treinador sem pestanejar. Eevee por sua vez, desceu do ombro de Dave e também se postou a acompanhá-lo, animado.

E assim eles partiram correndo pela estrada, debaixo de um sol que continuava a esquentar a cada minuto, procurando o centro Pokémon que eles não sabiam ao certo a quanta distancia estava. Enquanto as figuras do menino e de seus companheiros diminuíam até sumir de vista, Mindy e Jake ficaram mais uma vez sozinhos, observando enquanto o amigo seguia seu caminho.

- Ele é doido – Mindy falou em voz baixa, como para si mesmo. Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, mas tinha uma sombra de sorriso escondido no rosto. Jake por sua vez, apesar de não gostar do tom do amigo, gostou de se ver mais uma vez a sós com a menina.

- Doido não... Completamente pirado! – Os olhos do garoto ainda estavam arregalados – e também, quem é ele para decidir que vamos passar a noite toda naquele Centro? Eu concordo com você Mindy, devemos seguir viagem!

- Eu sei Jake, obrigada pelo apoio. Mas se a gente pensar, no final não vai fazer diferença. Chegaremos a Brass provavelmente antes do torneio e só sairemos de lá depois dele de qualquer maneira. Não precisamos ter pressa para chegar lá.

Ainda surpreso com a atitude repentina de Dave, a resposta de Mindy causou outro impacto inesperado no jovem menino. Ele não se lembrava de tê-la visto ceder a uma vontade dessa maneira tão simples, sem discussão. Em algum nível de consciência, ele tinha esperanças de vê-la falando contra Dave e imaginava que os dois poderiam curtir bons momentos juntos criticando o menino, como ela parecia adorar fazer sozinha. Mas, pelo visto, quando era outra pessoa a fazê-lo, a garota defendia seu amigo.

- O que foi Jake? – perguntou a menina.

- Nada, nada – disse ele, disfarçando o desgosto que se esquecera de esconder antes. Por um momento ele chegou a pensar em sugerir que os dois deixassem Dave em Brass e seguissem viajem a sós, para ser mais rápido, mas achou que talvez o momento não fosse oportuno. Decidiu então, desconversar – Só estava pensando na maluquice do Dave.

Sorrindo, ela não se conteve em imaginar o amigo correndo lado a lado com seus Pokemons, derretendo naquele calor e secando as gotas de suor na testa, mas ainda assim animado a continuar por quanto tempo fosse necessário – Ele é maluco sim... – disse ela, dessa vez sem tentar esconder o sorriso._ Mas é o meu maluco_...

Duas horas se passaram desde que Dave saíra para a corrida de aquecimento com seus Pokemons e ainda não havia sinais de onde o garoto estava. Depois de algum tempo em um silencio anormal, enquanto Jake se acostumava com a idéia de que a menina de temperamento forte estava, de fato, cedendo alguma coisa à vontade de Dave, Mindy e ele voltaram a conversar normalmente, seguindo pela estrada e esperando por qualquer sinal da volta do amigo.

A garota já começava a ficar preocupada, tendo em vista que logo eles estariam no Centro Pokémon e o amigo ainda não havia aparecido no horizonte. Mas, como de costume, Jake estava em um de seus intermináveis discursos, o que a mantinha distraída.

- Sabe... Eu realmente estou ficando preocupado, não sei por que está demorando tanto. Ele evoluiu já tem algumas semanas e nada de virar Butterfree. Nunca tinha visto um Metapod demorar tanto para evoluir. Será que eu to fazendo alguma coisa errada, Mindy? Eu nunca vou conseguir ser um pesquisador Pokémon não é? Sou um fracasso total! Não consigo nem ajudar meu Pokémon a evoluir! – Mindy tentava interromper o amigo, para lhe dizer algumas poucas palavras de incentivo, mas o discurso do rapaz não dava espaço para tal – E sabe o que é pior? Ele é muito frágil assim! Eu sei que a casca dele é dura e ele ainda pode usar o endurecer para se defender melhor, mas mesmo assim ele fica muito vulnerável. Não pode nem desviar de ataques! Não sei o que eu vou fazer para ele evoluir. Estou começando a ficar desesperado...

Naquele momento, porém, ao olhar para frente, a única coisa que parecia poder calar o desolado aspirador a pesquisador surgiu ao longe no horizonte. Duas sombras em movimento, ainda pequenas vistas contra o céu azul, despontaram na ponta da estrada e pareciam correr em direção aos dois amigos. Ao seu lado, uma terceira sombra, bem menor, acompanhava as outras duas, enquanto iam se aproximando. Não havia duvidas de quem poderia ser.

- Ah, olha! É o Dave, o Eevee e o Macho voltando. – disse Mindy, animada por não ter mais que ouvir sozinha os longos monólogos de seu companheiro mais novo.

- Ah, é... – disse Jake desanimado.

E, em alguns minutos, enquanto a dupla observava calada a aproximação dos amigos, eles finalmente se reencontraram. Ao se aproximar, Mindy percebeu que Eevee e Machop estavam animados e felizes, cheios de energia e prontos para mais, apesar do calor. Dave, por outro lado, assim que chegou próximo a amiga, que era um pouco mais baixa, apoiou suas duas mãos nos ombros da menina com um olhar de desespero, enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração. As gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa como se o menino estivesse acabado de sair do banho, suas roupas estavam encharcadas e chegavam a pingar, e ele mal conseguia falar.

- Vocês... Vocês estão... chegan...chegando... – terminou ele, finalmente.

- Ai! Sai para lá Dave! – disse a menina, dando um tapa em cada mão do menino e o deixando sem apoio. – Você está todo suado! Que nojo!

Jake sorriu ao ver a cena e se segurou para não rir, se limitando apenas a dizer o famoso e irritante – Eu te avisei que era maluquice.

Dave, com esforço, sorriu.

-Pois... Pois é, talvez eu... Eu devesse te ouvir mais vezes Jake...

- Chop, Chop! –Machop ainda mexia as pernas, correndo parado em seu lugar. Eevee ria de seu treinador.

- Vamos, estamos chegando mesmo. Faltam apenas cerca de trinta minutos de caminhada até alcançarmos o Centro – disse a menina, consultando o mapa, enquanto uma sombra de preocupação passava pelo seu rosto, sendo rapidamente escondida.

- Não... Eu não agüento...

- É claro que agüenta Dave. Esse é só o aquecimento para sua tarde de treinamentos esqueceu? – Mindy sorria ironicamente, enquanto botava sua mão no braço do menino para puxá-lo pelo caminho. Assim que o tocou, porém, se arrependeu. – Eca! Esqueci que você está intocável! Acho bom que esse centro tenha um banheiro para você tomar um banho...

- Acho bom esse centro ter uma boa cama... – completou o menino, se dando por vencido e dando os primeiros passos sofridos dos que prometiam ser os mais longos trinta minutos de caminhada dos últimos tempos.

À medida que o grupo se aproximava do Centro Pokémon, o rosto de Mindy demonstrava mais preocupação. Se Dave não estivesse arrastando os pés a alguns metros atrás dos amigos, ele teria visto claramente que a menina parecia travar uma batalha contra si mesma para se manter normal, sem demonstrar nada.

Jake, que caminhava ao lado dela, continuava a discursar sobre sua preocupação com o Metapod, o que o distraia. Já Eevee, sempre atento, pulou do chão para o ombro da menina, onde ela passou a acariciá-lo, se distraindo.

Ao passar pela porta de entrada, a menina logo se encaminhou para o balcão para requisitar o quarto normal para o grupo, junto à enfermeira Joy. Quando fez o pedido, porém, até Jake teve que parar de falar para compreender o que estava sendo dito.

- Dois quartos, por favor. Um individual e o outro para duas pessoas.

Dave ainda entrava devagar no centro, bem atrás dos amigos, e quando finalmente alcançou-os no balcão. Demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Dois quartos? Quem mais está com a gente?

- Não, não tem ninguém mais não Dave... – disse Jake, assustado. A menina havia ignorado sua primeira tentativa de perguntar o porquê daquilo.

- Ué? se não tem mais ninguém, por que você pediu dois quartos Mindy?

A menina estava de cara amarrada, mas era perceptível que aquilo era apenas uma defesa. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ela estava usando de seu temperamento forte para disfarçar.

- Ai não é nada! Sou uma menina e só quero ficar um pouco sozinha... Posso?

Dave e Jake se entreolharam preocupados, tentando entender o porquê daquela súbita necessidade de espaço.

- Mas você sempre dividiu o quarto com a gente... – disse o mais novo, um pouco triste.

- Bom, para tudo tem uma primeira vez não é?

Sem mais fôlego e forças para discutir, Dave finalmente assentiu com a cabeça, se dando por vencido.

- Tudo bem então... – disse ele, cansado – vou para o nosso quarto Jake, preciso de um banho. Mindy, quando for ligar para o seu avô bata na nossa porta e me avise. Quero dar a notícia do Machop para ele.

Ao ouvir a menção do avô, a menina não conseguiu mais disfarçar e deixou seu rosto corar, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Fazendo força para não deixá-las escorrer, ela se virou, andando com velocidade para o corredor que levava aos quartos, deixando os meninos sozinhos. A única resposta que deu foi:

- Não vou ligar para casa...

Perplexos, tanto Dave quanto Jake olharam um para o outro sem a menor pista do que acabara de acontecer. Até mesmo Eevee parecia surpreso com a volta tão repentina da depressão da menina, justo quando eles achavam que ela estava melhor.

- Você tem idéia do que aconteceu? – perguntou Dave a seu amigo, que parecia assustado e preocupado.

- Não tenho a menor idéia...

Dave olhava assustado para o corredor por onde Mindy havia sumido. Em um minuto tudo o que ele estava pensando desapareceu de sua cabeça e a única coisa que ele via era a imagem das lágrimas escondidas da menina, enquanto ela virava a cara e sumia. Seu coração estava batendo rápido e ele se sentia mais do que nervoso, mas angustiado por querer ajudá-la. Pensou em segui-la e chegou começar a andar em direção ao corredor, mas então a enfermeira Joy apareceu e lhe deu uma chave na mão.

- Tome rapaz, essa é a chave do quarto de vocês. Acabei de deixar sua amiga no quarto dela. Você devia tomar um banho sabia? O almoço será servido logo...

A mulher de cabelos rosa parecia ter acordado o rapaz de seu transe preocupado e ele se lembrou das palavras da amiga alguns momentos antes. _Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha... Posso?_

- É talvez eu devesse deixá-la um pouco sozinha... – deixou escapar o menino, em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Jake, que não conseguira entender o que o rapaz disse.

- Não, nada Jake. Vou tomar meu banho... – Dave deu um pequeno sorriso sem animação para o amigo e saiu em direção a seu quarto, para o tão esperado banho, deixando o garoto mais novo plantado no hall de entrada do Centro Pokémon.

_Eu não acredito que ele não vai atrás dela._ Pensou Jake, irritado. _Será que ele não viu que ela estava chorando? Será que ele não se importa? Tudo o que ele quer é treinar e falar para o avô dela sobre seu novo Pokémon! Eu não acredito nisso!_ O jovem rapaz ficava mais vermelho à medida que esses pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça. _Bom, se ele não vai atrás, eu vou! É a minha chance de mostrar para ela quem se importa mais._

Quando Dave saiu do banho, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não no choro da amiga. Ainda nervoso por querer fazer alguma coisa, ele decidiu que talvez o avô da menina entendesse melhor o que estava acontecendo. _Será que eles brigaram?_ Tudo o que o rapaz precisava era de alguma indicação do que a incomodava tão profundamente, para que ele pudesse tentar ajudá-la, mesmo que indiretamente.

Eevee dormia na cama do rapaz, mostrando que apesar de disfarçar bem, sentira a corrida que fizeram aquela manhã. Dave, por sua vez esqueceu-se da fome, do torneio e dos músculos cansados e se arrumou rapidamente, rumando para a central telefônica do Centro Pokémon. Discou o número do laboratório em Cardo e esperou, nervosamente, os dois toques se completarem até o Professor finalmente atender o chamado. Ele parecia ter vindo correndo, preocupado e não escondeu a decepção ao ver o rosto de Dave na tela.

- Ah Dave, é você! Como você está?

- Estou bem senhor, obrigado. Escuta, eu queria falar com o senhor...

- Pode falar meu jovem, o que aconteceu? Capturou um novo Pokémon?

- Sim capturei, mas não é... – o menino foi interrompido

- Capturou? Nossa meus parabéns, até que enfim! Qual foi?

- Foi um Machop, mas isso não importa. Eu queria mesmo...

Mais uma vez interrompendo, quase como de propósito, o Professor voltou a falar com animação – Um Machop? Eu não acredito! Que ótima captura Dave! Mas não pode parar por ai, queremos mais movimentação aqui em Cardo. O povo cobra garoto.

- Tudo bem senhor eu vou me esforçar, mas eu queria mesmo falar de... – o professor tomou ar mais uma vez, mas o menino, começando a se irritar, foi mais rápido – Não me interrompa, por favor!

- Tudo bem, Dave... Diga o que quer – disse o pesquisador, se mostrando mais preocupado.

- É sobre a sua neta senhor, a Mindy – O rosto do professor pareceu murchar – ela vinha muito triste desde que saímos de Cardo. Estava até se animando nos últimos dias, mas assim que chegamos aqui no centro, ela piorou de novo. O senhor, por acaso, sabe o que está acontecendo?

- Olha Dave... Eu não sei se deveria te falar, rapaz.

- Por favor, professor. Eu estou muito preocupado com ela, e ela está tão frágil. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa...

- Olha rapaz, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas não sou eu quem deve te falar o que incomoda ela. O que eu posso lhe dizer é que ela precisa de alguém, agora. Alguém que esteja do lado dela, um amigo...

- Mas senhor...

- Por favor, não insista rapaz. Fale com ela. Se ela quiser, ela vai te contar tudo. E por favor, diga a ela que, mesmo que esteja chateada com a gente, nós a amamos muito.

- Tudo bem – disse o rapaz, desanimado – Acho que vou procurá-la então.

- Isso. Acredito que é o melhor a fazer... – O professor estava sério, mas claramente preocupado. – Ah, e Dave... Muito obrigado por se preocupar tanto.

- Não há de que senhor... – e com isso, ele desligou o telefone. _Em que quarto será que ela está? Acho que vou perguntar para enfermeira Joy..._

Enquanto isso, observando de longe, em um canto escondido do Centro Pokémon, Jake viu Dave se levantar da cadeira do telefone e ir para o balcão da recepção. _Inacreditável. Ele ligou mesmo para a casa dela, mesmo ela falando que não queria... E agora deve estar indo perguntar sobre o almoço. Se ela ao menos tivesse me atendido quando bati na porta eu podia mostrar como ele realmente não se importa..._

Mindy estava deitada na única cama de seu quarto, olhando fixamente para o teto enquanto tentava não pensar em nada. Sua mochila estava jogada em um canto do quarto de qualquer maneira e seus sapatos estavam um em cima do outro, prova clara de que eles tinham sido descalços sem o menor cuidado ou paciência. Ela tentava não se lembrar da última vez em que estivera em um Centro Pokémon, mas não conseguia afastar da cabeça a imagem da revelação que seu avô fizera a ela, quando se falaram em Etton. A raiva que ela sentia de sua mãe voltara a borbulhar em seu estomago e ela segurava as lagrimas orgulhosamente. _Eu não vou mais chorar... Não vou, chega! _Nesse momento ela ouviu leves batidas em sua porta trancada.

- Vai embora Jake! Já disse que quero ficar sozinha!

- Sou eu, Mindy, o Dave. Abre a porta, por favor.

A menina foi pega de surpresa e perdeu um pouco do ar. Jake havia tentado tantas vezes que ela já estava cansada de repeli-lo, mas Dave ainda não havia vindo. _O Jake deve ter desistido e ido chamar ele._

- Não, Dave... Quero mesmo ficar sozinha – disse a menina, enquanto pensava, triste: _Por que você não veio antes?_

- Vamos Mindy, eu também quero ficar sozinho... Me deixa ficar sozinho junto com você...

Ela não conteve um breve sorriso com as palavras do rapaz, enquanto a primeira lágrima teimosa escorria._ Só você para me fazer sorrir nessas horas _pensou.

- Você é um bobo sabia? – disse, enquanto se dava por vencida e levantava, destrancando a porta. Ao ver a porta aberta, o rapaz viu o choro escorrendo pelo rosto pálido da garota e entrou, passando logo os seus braços pela cintura da menina, prendendo-a em um forte abraço. Ela, por sua vez, passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e chorou, copiosamente, aconchegada em seu peito

Ali, preso naquele forte abraço enquanto a menina se apertava contra ele, Dave se sentiu estranho. Mas era um estranho diferente, gostoso, como se ele não precisasse de mais nada. Se ela não estivesse chorando, ele com certeza estaria mais feliz do que jamais estivera. Mas, passando por cima desse sentimento novo, a preocupação com o que a incomodava tomou rapidamente o seu lugar, e ele a encaminhou de volta para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta.

Mindy sentou na cama com o amigo ao seu lado. Ela descobriu que olhar para frente era mais fácil do que olhar para diretamente para o rosto dele, e, portanto, se interessou subitamente por um ponto especifico da parede.

- Então – começou Dave – Eu não me lembro de ter te visto chorar assim nenhuma vez. O que está acontecendo?

- Ah Dave, é uma longa história...

- Eu tenho o dia inteiro...

- Não, não tem... Você tem que treinar...

Ele nem ao menos se lembrava que tinha separado a tarde para treinar para o torneio, mas agora isso parecia ser uma preocupação boba, sem emergência. Toda sua cabeça estava voltada para a morena ao seu lado. Lembrando-se de Eevee dormindo em sua cama, ele não achou dificuldades para pensar em uma desculpa.

- Olha, depois daquela corrida, já foi uma dificuldade eu vir andando até aqui. Você realmente acha que eu consigo treinar?

Ela sorriu de novo.

- Você não tem jeito...

- Não, não tenho... Mas talvez você tenha. Agora me diz, o que houve?

Respirando fundo, ela resolveu que não tinha mesmo outra saída.

- Então tudo bem. – ela suspirou, como se tomando fôlego - Dave, você conhece o meu avô, pai da minha mãe, não conhece?

- Claro...

- E você também conhece a minha Mãe, certo?

- Certo...

- E então... O que você acha que está faltando?

Dave prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o que a menina tentava lhe dizer. Ele entendera finalmente o que a vinha incomodando, e não acreditou que não havia deduzido isso antes. _Como é que eu nem nunca perguntei sobre isso para ela?_

- Eu não conheço o seu pai... – disse ele, baixinho, tirando pela primeira vez os olhos da menina e deixando sua cabeça cair um pouco. O problema era mais sério do que ele imaginava.

-Exatamente, nem eu... – Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da menina e Dave passou mais uma vez o braço em volta dela, puxando-a para si em outro abraço. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do menino, o apertando forte em seu abraço. Dave não sabia o que dizer e, em meio ao choro, ela continuou.

- Minha mãe sempre me contou que ele havia morrido, quando eu era bem pequena, mas ela nunca gostou de contar muitos detalhes. E eu aprendi a viver sem nunca ter tido um pai...

- Ah Mindy... Eu sinto muito...

- Obrigada. Mas o problema maior não é esse – disse ela, soltando o abraço do menino e olhando para ele – O problema é que quando estávamos em Etton eu liguei para casa, e meu avô me contou uma história diferente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Dave, surpreso.

- Ele me contou que meu pai desapareceu antes mesmo de minha mãe descobrir que estava grávida. Eles trabalhavam juntos, os três, no laboratório, mas meu pai foi embora para trabalhar em outro lugar, sem nem explicar por que, antes de minha mão saber que estava grávida. E quando ela foi procurá-lo para contar sobre mim, não o encontrou em lugar nenhum.

- Ele simplesmente sumiu? – disse o rapaz, surpreso.

- Pois é... Por isso que a minha mãe disse que ele estava morto! Mas ele pode não estar, você está entendendo? Ele pode estar vivo! - Ela havia agora se levantado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno quarto, nervosa. – Sabe o que isso significa Dave? Eu posso ter um pai. Ele pode estar por ai e nem sabe que eu existo. E minha mãe disse para mim que ele tava morto esse tempo todo? Como ela se atreve...

- Calma Mindy. Ela deve ter tido seus motivos...

- Mesmo assim, Dave! Ela mentiu para mim a minha vida inteira! E ainda brigou com meu avô quando ele me contou... Disse que podia estar me dando esperanças falsas... Quem ela pensa que é? Aquela... Aquela...

Dave pegou a menina pela mão e a sentou na cama mais uma vez, enquanto ela tremia de raiva e nervosismo.

- Olha, eu não to falando que ela está certa. Ela errou, e feio. Eu sei. Mas você não devia falar assim com essa cabeça quente. Tente se acalmar...

Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar o ritmo de seu coração, mas viu que estava difícil. Logo depois Dave passou uma das mãos pelos seus cabelos negros, tirando uma mecha da frente do rosto da garota e prendendo-a por trás da orelha. Ele deixou sua mão fazer uma leve caricia no rosto da menina e os dois se olharam profundamente nos olhos. A menina sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, mas não de raiva. Seu coração, que estava acelerado, repentinamente pareceu parar e os segundos pareciam ter diminuído a velocidade, enquanto seus olhares estavam presos um ao outro. Nenhum dos dois pensou e, por um instante, não havia nada entre eles. Era como se todo o resto tivesse desaparecido totalmente. Não existia vergonha, nem medo, nem ao menos tristeza, apenas um e o outro, ali, tão perto. Eles prenderam a respiração, e então, ouviram fortes batidas na porta.

Com um susto eles se soltaram, voltando a respirar. Mindy olhou para a porta cheia de raiva.

- QUEM É?

Dave, que parecia estar assustado consigo mesmo, tomou outro susto com o grito da menina.

- É o Jake! Abre por favor, Mindy. Eu sei que você precisa de ajuda.

- Eu não preciso de nada Jake! DESAPARECE! – berrou a menina, assustando Dave mais ainda.

- Ei, calma Mindy, ele só está tentando ajudar... – disse Dave. O rapaz ainda parecia tentar entender o que acontecera ali, segundos antes.

- Ele está é me irritando...

- Quem está ai? – disse o menino do lado de fora do quarto.

- Não lhe interessa Jake! Eu mandei você ir embora! – A menina continuava enfurecida.

- Mindy, respira e se acalma. Eu vou lá falar com ele ok? – disse Dave se levantando.

Vendo a amiga bufando, o rapaz abriu a porta e saiu fechando-a as suas costas. Ao sair ele se deparou com seu amigo vermelho de raiva, sem ação ao ver o outro menino saindo do quarto de Mindy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Jake, como se acusando o amigo.

- Eu só estou tentando ajudar ela Jake. Mas ela não queria muita gente em volta sabe...

- Muita gente? Eu e você somos muita gente?

- Não é isso, mas é que...

Jake olhou incrédulo para o rapaz e nem deu chance dele responder direito, saindo em disparada pelo corredor, enfurecido e bufando. Vendo que o amigo também não estava bem, Dave o seguiu.

- Jake, o que houve?

- O que houve? Não vem com essa, Dave! Não vem fingir que você se importa. Você só quer saber de você e do seu torneiozinho de luta! Você não se importa com seus amigos!

- O que? - disse Dave, se assustando com a reação do amigo. – Do que você está falando? De onde isso tudo surgiu?

- Não se faz de desentendido ok? Você só está tentando se aproveitar das coisas... – disse o jovem menino, dando as costas e se afastando do amigo que estava paralisado no corredor, tentando entender o acontecido. Antes de sumir pela porta do quarto, Jake se virou para o garoto e atacou. – Volta logo lá para fingir que se importa... Ela deve estar te esperando para ficar _"sozinha"..._ – e, com isso, bateu a porta.

Sem saber o que fazer, Dave sentiu-se magoado e demorou alguns segundos para conseguir digerir as duras palavras do jovem menino, até se encaminhar de volta para o quarto de Mindy.

- E ai? – perguntou a garota, quando ele entrou.

- Ele já foi... Mas ele estava estranho – O menino de Grené ainda estava perplexo.

- Estranho como?

- Não sei... Ele começou a falar umas coisas sem sentido e parecia realmente muito chateado. Eu não entendi de onde veio aquilo tudo. Sabe se tem alguma coisa incomodando ele?

Dave se sentou na cama realmente abalado com o que havia ouvido de seu amigo e Mindy percebeu imediatamente.

- Olha, não fique preocupado... Ele estava preocupado que o Metapod ainda não evoluiu... Vai ver é isso.

- É... Talvez seja isso. – E se voltando para a menina, ele voltou a falar – e você, como está?

- Um pouco mais calma. Muito obrigada por vir Dave. Eu acho que precisava mesmo desabafar...

- Não precisa agradecer, eu estava realmente preocupado com você. Gosto de lhe ver sorrindo...

A menina riu e, na mesma hora, a barriga dos dois soltou um alto ronco.

- Acho que esta na hora de comer – disse Dave, envergonhado.

A menina riu e o pegou pelo braço, puxando-o para fora do quarto.

- Vem, vamos almoçar.

Dave e Mindy almoçaram tranquilamente, sem nem ao menos tocar no assunto do pai desaparecido da menina. Conversaram sobre tudo enquanto comiam e riram juntos enquanto saciavam a fome que até então eles não haviam percebido que sentiam. O único ponto que não foi discutido, como em uma espécie de acordo não falado, que ambos pareciam concordar, era o momento que Jake havia interrompido no quarto.

Dave descobriu que ainda faltava uma semana de inscrição no torneio de Brass, e como eles estavam apenas a um dia da cidade, se sentiu mais aliviado. Quando voltaram a falar do amigo mais novo, que ainda estava recluso no quarto dos meninos, Mindy lhe contou que o garoto passara a manhã inteira falando sobre o seu Metapod e como ele não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo a evoluir. Disse também que ele teria ido repetidas vezes ao quarto dela, mas que, como ela queria um pouco de privacidade, não o deixou entrar.

- Talvez eu deva ir falar com ele – Disse Dave, terminando sua sobremesa – Ele pode ter se sentido excluído.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia... – Mindy concordou.

- E talvez você devesse ligar para casa sabe? Seu avô parecia estar preocupado.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não quero falar com a minha mãe.

- Quando eu liguei, ela não estava lá. Pelo menos não apareceu para falar comigo. Talvez, se você pedir para o seu avô, ele não fale para ela que você está no telefone e ela não apareça.

- Talvez... – disse a menina, hesitante.

- Vamos Mindy, liga! Vai ser bom para você também. No final de tudo, eles são sua família e amam você! – Dave se levantou e a menina o seguiu – eu vou procurar o Jake e você liga para Cardo combinado?

- Tudo bem, obrigada Dave – concordou ela mais uma vez, dando um rápido abraço no rapaz.

- Não há de que...

Com isso eles se separaram, e enquanto Mindy se direcionava para o telefone, Dave respirou fundo e se encaminhou para seu quarto. Ele não havia falado para a menina exatamente tudo o que Jake havia dito, pois não queria causar mais confusão no grupo, mas ele sabia que precisaria tomar uma atitude mais forte em relação ao garoto. Ele tentara conversar e o menino só havia tratado ele mal. Algo a mais seria necessário. Não queria desculpas nem ao menos uma retratação do jovem garoto, mas sabia que ele precisava mostrar para o menino que ele fazia sim parte do grupo. Que ele não era um excluído.

Sem bater na porta, uma vez que tinha a chave, Dave simplesmente entrou no quarto usando uma expressão séria no rosto. Eevee já estava acordado e pulara para seu ombro, mas Jake, que estava deitado na cama, sequer olhou para o rapaz quando ele entrou. As coisas do menino mais jovem estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, incluindo as duas Pokebolas, largadas em cima da mesa. Dave se encaminhou para elas e as tomou nas mãos, assustando o menino deitado.

- Vem comigo... – disse Dave.

- Ei, onde é que você... – mais era tarde de mais. O menino mais velho havia saído do quarto levando as Pokebolas e Jake se viu obrigado a ir atrás.

Os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos do Centro Pokémon, que dava para uma das áreas designadas para o treinamento dos treinadores que ali passavam. Dave jogou as Pokebolas que não eram suas de volta para o legitimo dono e tomou posição em um dos cantos da arena de treinamento. Ele observou suas próprias Pokebolas por um instante como se estivesse decidindo qual delas sacar. _O Machop precisa de mais treinamento, mas acho que o Sandslash cairia melhor nessa batalha._ Ele então liberou o Pokémon terrestre para o campo e olhou fundo nos olhos do perplexo Jake, que ainda não havia entendido o propósito de tudo aquilo.

- Eu desafio seu Metapod para uma batalha. – Eevee sorriu e entendeu o que seu treinador estava tentando fazer.

Já o jovem menino não conteve a surpresa com o que seu amigo havia acabado de dizer. Nunca ele iria imagina que fosse ser desafiado para uma batalha depois de tudo o que ele havia dito. Aquela era a sua chance de se vingar de Dave, de botar toda a sua raiva para fora. _Então é assim que os meninos de verdade resolvem seus problemas_ pensou ele, sorrindo.

- Desafio aceito – respondeu o garoto, enquanto torcia para que o plano que acabara de surgir na sua cabeça desse certo. _Essa é a hora de você evoluir Metapod!_

Jake liberou seu Pokémon casulo e encarou seu desafiante do outro lado, que também sorria. No fundo, Jake sabia que Dave escolhera desafiar Metapod de propósito, mas ainda não se permitia admitir o fato.

Como Metapod não tinha habilidades ofensivas, Dave fez o primeiro movimento.

- Sandslash, vamos começar com o arranhão!

- Endureça, Metapod!

O Pokémon de Jake brilhou ganhando mais resistência enquanto seu adversário se aproximava com o ataque. Ao ser atingido, o inseto quase não se mexeu, enquanto a garra de Sandslash doía com o impacto.

- Muito bem, ele é mais duro do que eu pensei – disse Dave – Use o Rasgar!

Jake se assustou com o ataque mais forte que vinha e ordenou que seu Pokémon endurecesse o máximo, torcendo para que ele agüentasse o impacto. _Vamos Metapod, por que você não evolui?_

O ataque atingiu o alvo movendo-o um pouco para trás, mas Sandslash também sentiu o impacto em suas garras.

- Não pare! Continua! – ordenou Dave, e o seu Pokémon obedeceu. Um atrás do outro, ataques e mais ataques Rasgar atingiam Metapod, que se endurecia cada vez mais, mas ainda sim sentia o impacto. Jake começava a ficar nervoso vendo que talvez seu Pokémon realmente não fosse evoluir, e até mesmo Dave estava começando a se preocupar com o estado das garras de seu Pokémon, que deviam estar se machucando bastante.

Foi então que Dave conseguiu seu objetivo. Em um dos ataques de Rasgar ele viu um pequeno rasgo surgir na casca do casulo que lhe servia de alvo. Imediatamente mandou que seus ataques cessassem e respirou mais aliviado. Jake, por sua vez, demorou um segundo a mais para perceber o que estava acontecendo, e estava pronto para perguntar por que o adversário havia parado quando viu o brilho saindo de dentro de seu Pokémon. O rasgo foi aumentando gradativamente e aos poucos asas brilhantes começaram a sair.

Os olhos do menino também brilhavam, mas de felicidade, enquanto ele observava seu Butterfree sair aos poucos de dentro do casulo que a segurou por tanto tempo. Quando parou de brilhar, ele notou que ela estava voando bem acima de onde Metapod estava, mas que não era normal como as outras. Suas asas tinham uma leve coloração bege-amarelado e seu corpo era de um verde bem claro, ao contrario do tom roxo azulado que marcava a espécie.

- Ele evoluiu! Ele finalmente evoluiu! E que cor é essa? Inacreditável – disse o menino esquecendo-se de tudo que o cercava.

- Parabéns Jake. Seu Pokémon é sensacional! – disse Dave, feliz do outro lado da arena.

Jake correu e seu Butterfree se aproximou dele, voando em volta enquanto o menino pulava de alegria clamando.

- Tenho um Butterfree! Tenho um Butterfree!

Nesse momento Mindy apareceu pela porta que saia do centro Pokémon e viu o menino pulando enquanto observava a borboleta Pokémon voando sob a arena. Na outra ponta, ela viu Dave acariciando as garras de seu Sandslash, que havia se aproximado do seu treinador depois da evolução. Sem chamar atenção, ela sorriu e se sentou no canto para observar a cena.

- Ei Jake, ainda estamos no meio de uma batalha, não? – Disse Dave, soltando seu Sandslash, que parecia pronto para mais uma luta.

- Ã? Ah sim! Me esqueci, desculpe – disse ele, correndo de volta para sua posição.

- Tudo bem. Agora que consegui te ajudar a evoluir,vamos lutar direito.

Jake não conseguia mais esconder a gratidão pelo amigo. Ele não gostava de admitir, mas tinha ficado extremamente feliz com a ajuda que recebera e não conseguia mais ficar enraivecido com o rapaz. Sorrindo, ele apenas continuou.

- Então vamos lá. Esporos Paralisantes Butterfree!

- Sandslash cavar!

- Butterfree, acelere os esporos com a ventania!

O movimento de Jake foi esperto e pegou Dave desprevenido. A Butterfree soltou uma leve carga de esporos e rapidamente agitou as asas, fazendo com que eles encontrassem seu alvo mais rapidamente, antes que ele desaparecesse pelo subterrâneo. Sandslash ficou paralisado instantaneamente, não conseguindo mais se mexer.

- Agora, use a Confusão!

Os olhos da pequena borboleta verde começaram a brilhar intensamente e Sandslash foi envolto por uma espécie de aura, enquanto começava a levitar. Ele foi jogado três vezes seguidas contra o chão antes que Dave parasse a luta.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já chega! – disse ele, rindo – não precisa acabar comigo Jake! O Sandslash não pode mais lutar. Você venceu.

- O que? Eu venci? Eu venci! – O menino pulava de alegria.

- Parabéns – disse Dave, se aproximando do amigo – foi uma grande batalha.

- Obrigado! Muito obrigado por me ajudar Dave!

Jake o abraçou e se sentiu estranho quando o fez. A raiva pelo menino tinha sumido, mas ele não entendia por que. Não gostava disso e se sentia confuso. _Por que ele tem que ser tão legal? Por que eu não posso simplesmente odiar ele?_

- Parabéns! – disse Mindy, finalmente se levantando e denunciando a sua presença para os outros dois – Seu Butterfree é linda Jake!

Ambos se surpreenderam quando ouviram a voz da menina, e Jake rapidamente correu para abraçá-la, rindo. _Eu não acredito que ela me viu vencendo o Dave!_

- Obrigado Mindy! É de mais não é? Olha só essa cor! Eu tenho que estudar por que ele nasceu assim! Vai ser meu primeiro desafio como pesquisador! Será que foi por isso que demorou tanto? De qualquer jeito, valeu muito a pena não acha?

O menino começou um de seus intermináveis discursos enquanto a menina ria dele. Disfarçadamente olhando para Dave, que se aproximava por trás do menino mais novo com Eevee do volta ao ombro, ela mexeu os lábios devagar, sem emitir som, mas deixando que ele lesse o que ela dizia: "Você é incrível"

Dave sorriu com o elogio e simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse que não fez nada de mais. Mexendo os lábios da mesma maneira ele perguntou "Você está bem?"

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e ele se deixou sorrir, voltando então sua atenção para Jake, que continuava a falar feliz sobre sua Butterfree, agora pousada sobre sua cabeça.

- Bom, eu vou treinar um pouco com o Machop – disse Dave, se voltando para a área de treinamento – Jake, será que você poderia levar a Pokebola do Sandslash para a enfermeira Joy? Acho que ele machucou as garras.

O menino riu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Claro!

- Eu vou entrar também – disse Mindy – está muito quente aqui fora...

E, com isso, Dave se voltou para arena, liberando o seu Machop para um duro resto de tarde de treinamentos, depois das conturbadas horas que se passaram depois que chegaram ao Centro Pokémon. No fim de tudo, ele se sentia satisfeito consigo mesmo, tendo conseguido ajudar seus dois melhores amigos. Mais tranqüilo, agora o treinador podia se concentrar no seu próximo desafio, que daqui a uma semana chegaria. O torneio de Brass estava muito próximo e ele não podia perder tempo. _Eu não entro para perder!_ Pensou ele.

E começou a treinar.


	14. Capítulo 14: Cerrando os Punhos

**Capítulo 14 – Cerrando os Punhos**

- Vamos Dave, você está aqui há quase uma semana e ainda não saiu para ver como essa cidade é linda a noite! – disse Mindy, tentando convencer o menino deitado na cama, em um dos quartos do Centro Pokémon de Brass.

- Acredite Mindy, eu queria muito poder curtir com vocês, mas amanhã é o primeiro dia do Torneio. Eu preciso me concentrar.

- Pois é, ele está certo Mindy. Vamos só nós dois, ele precisa descansar – Se intrometeu Jake.

- Ele precisa mesmo é se distrair – insistiu a menina, olhando feio para o rapaz mais novo – Vem Dave, você só faz treinar desde que chegou aqui! Acorda, vai correr, volta para treinar. Só consegue parar quando vai comer, e mesmo assim voltar para treinar a tarde toda! Se você não se divertir um pouco não vai agüentar a pressão!

- Não sei, Mindy, já são quase oito da noite e eu quero estar na arena amanhã as dez. Preciso dormir direito.

- Eu te prometo que a gente volta antes da meia–noite, que tal?

Dave olhou com duvidas para a animada e sorridente menina em sua frente, mostrando-se indeciso. De fato ele só havia visto como era a cidade durante o dia, pois treinava na arena subterrânea que esse Centro Pokémon possuía. O único momento em que saia à rua era de manhã cedo, quando encontrava a cidade deserta, suja e feia. Era difícil acreditar nos seus amigos quando diziam que durante a noite ela brilhava com todas as luzes e cores. Era impossível negar que ele estivesse curioso.

- Vamos, por favor Dave! – Disse a menina, mais uma vez puxando o braço do amigo.

- Tudo bem – cedeu o rapaz, se levantando e colocando uma de suas costumeiras jaquetas verdes por cima da camisa branca que usava – Mas antes de meia noite estaremos de volta! Amanha vou acordar as oito e preciso das minhas horas de sono.

- Isso! – comemorou Mindy, abrindo a porta do quarto – Hoje a noite vai ser boa!

Dave sorriu e não conseguiu esconder a animação que sentia. Ele vinha se proibindo de sair com os amigos, mas não podia negar que queria se divertir com eles. Afinal, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de não estar na sua melhor forma para o torneio. Ainda que estivesse feliz, um sinal vermelho parecia piscar dentro de sua cabeça. _Eu me concentrei todos esses dias para sair justo na véspera do torneio?_

Com o animo leve e a consciência pesada, ele saiu atrás da menina de cabelos negros e de um desanimado Jake, que parecia não ter gostado muito da idéia de ter a companhia do amigo naquela noite. Eles andaram pelo corredor dos quartos e entraram no elevador que levaria ao Hall. Era impressionante a estrutura daquele centro Pokémon. Apesar de a cidade a que servia não ser uma grande metrópole, ele possuía vários andares e até um subsolo com arenas de treinamento. Tudo muito bem cuidado e com equipamento sempre de primeira linha.

Ao chegarem ao nível térreo, Mindy logo saiu pela porta elevador, com um enorme sorriso estampado na cara, e passou pelo balcão sem dizer nada. Normalmente a enfermeira Joy se preocuparia com treinadores saindo à noite, mas naquela cidade, nem o centro Pokémon fechava de madrugada. Pela porta de vidro podiam-se ver as diversas cores das luzes piscando nos letreiros de neon dos prédios em volta. Se não fosse o relógio para lhe informara as horas, Dave juraria que ainda era dia, de tão iluminada que a rua parecia estar.

Os meninos seguiram a amiga mais atrás, em um passo mais lento, cumprimentando a mulher de cabelos rosa, que estava atendendo um menino loiro de olhos azuis, recém-chegado. Dave fez um leve aceno de cabeça para o garoto ao passar por ele, por pura educação e simpatia, mas assim que o gesto foi retribuído, ele estancou no meio do hall de entrada. Mindy, que já estava do outro lado da porta de entrada, na calçada, olhou para o menino com um olhar curioso, enquanto Jake parava e olhava para a expressão pensativa do amigo.

- Jake? – disse Dave, se virando para o balcão.

- Sim, o que foi? – respondeu seu amigo mais novo.

- Não, você não. Ele! – disse o rapaz, se voltando para o menino loiro no balcão.

O garoto de olhos azuis se virou e olhou para Dave como quem tentava lembrar onde conhecera o menino que falava com ele.

- Jake de Azure, não é? – perguntou Dave, sorrindo para ele – Sou Dave de Grené, está lembrado de mim?

E então, uma sombra de entendimento passou pelo rosto do confuso recém chegado e ele abriu um largo sorriso.

- Dave! Como é que eu me esqueci de você? – disse ele, apertando a mão do garoto que o cumprimentava – Você foi genial no torneio de Cardo, cara! Ainda tenho pesadelos com aquela luta em que você me venceu.

- Que isso, você também foi muito bem. Eu quase perdi aquela semifinal – disse Dave, sorrindo para o rival que cruzava seu caminho mais uma vez. – Como vai o seu Mankey cara?

- Está ótimo! Ele acabou de evoluir para um Primeape e eu vim aqui competir no Torneio de Lutas! Não vai me dizer que você também não é?

- Vou sim, cara. Capturei um Machop!

Mindy, que estava confusa e impaciente do lado de fora, voltou para o hall para chamar seu amigo.

- Ei Dave, você vem ou não vem?

- Já vou – respondeu ele. – é que eu encontrei um velho amigo. Jake, essa é a Mindy e o Jacob, que a gente também chama de Jake.

- Oi, é um prazer conhecer vocês gente. Você é a neta do Prof. Noah não é? – disse o menino loiro.

- Sim, sou eu – devolveu imediatamente a menina, forçando um sorriso simpático. – Dave, vamos logo, a gente só tem até meia noite lembra?

- Nossa, mas você vai sair assim na véspera do torneio cara? – perguntou Jake, surpreso – Quanta confiança...

E, ouvindo essas palavras, Dave deixou seu sorriso esmorecer. Sem graça, o menino de Grené deixou a cabeça cair e ouviu a voz de sua consciência falar mais alto do que nunca. _Você mal vai conseguir acordar amanha se sair agora, Dave._ E então, com o desapontamento estampado nos olhos, o rapaz olhou para as luzes piscando do lado de fora, olhou para seu amigo recém chegado e depois encarou Mindy enquanto a deixava ler a expressão sofrida em seu rosto. Ele não podia sair.

- Ah não! Não acredito que você está desistindo... – disse a garota, enquanto seu amigo mais novo se permitia sorrir de novo.

- Desculpa gente, mas eu não posso sair, não hoje... – Disse Dave, e, dando boa noite a todos, se encaminhou de volta para o quarto. – Divirtam-se.

Mindy olhou incrédula para o menino de jaqueta verde que rumava de volta para a cama, de onde tinha sido tirado com tanto custo, e depois olhou para o menino de olhos azuis a sua frente, se deixando ficar vermelha de irritação.

- Seu nome é Jake, não é?

- Sim, é – respondeu o garoto com cuidado, percebendo que talvez não tivesse ajudado muito os objetivos da menina aquela noite.

Bufando, ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente e, sem se despedir ou explicar nada, voltou a caminhar de volta para o seu quarto, dizendo apenas algumas poucas palavras por baixo da respiração:

- As pessoas com esse nome sempre acabam falando de mais...

Sem entender o porquê de a amiga estar voltando para o quarto, Jake, o mais novo, teve de correr para acompanhar o acelerado passo da menina, deixando o garoto recém chegado postado no hall de entrada, ainda perplexo com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Ei, onde você vai? A gente não ia sair? E o que você quer dizer com essa coisa do nome ai?

Mas era tarde de mais, a menina já tinha entrado no elevador e nem sequer esperara pelo menino, deixando-o sozinho no hall de entrada, confuso._ Mas ela tava tão animada... _Pensou o garoto de Auburn, não tendo outra opção se não aguardar o elevador voltar peara levá-lo de volta ao seu quarto._ Acho que eu nunca vou entender as mulheres..._

Quando a manhã seguinte chegou, Dave acordou-se de sobressalto, assustando Eevee que dormia em seu lado. Seu despertador tocara mais alto do que o normal, e Jake também abriu os olhos confuso, tentando ver de onde saia o barulho. Normalmente ele não acordava com o despertador do amigo, mas isso por que saia com Mindy toda noite até tarde, o que, na noite anterior, não ocorreu. A menina, por sua vez, estava em um quarto separado, pois, apesar de não se comportar mais tristonha, pareceu ter gostado da liberdade que a privacidade oferecia.

- Por que isso está tocando tão cedo? – disse Jake, esfregando os olhos

- Está tocando no horário de sempre, as oito, para que eu tome café e saia para correr – Dave já se levantara e descia a escada do beliche que dividia com o amigo.

- Mas você não vai correr hoje. Hoje não precisa treinar...

- É claro que precisa. A corrida é só um aquecimento e o Machop sempre correu todos os dias. Ele está acostumado, não vai cansar.

E com isso, Dave saiu do quarto, já com sua roupa normal, rumando para o café. Como de costume, Eevee ficou para trás com Jake. Ele desistira de correr com o treinador depois de dois dias, por gostar de mais do conforto e aconchego das cobertas na cama.

Apesar de se comportar como se aquele fosse outro dia qualquer, o treinador de Grené não podia negar que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido naquela clara manhã. Pelo que sabia do torneio, ele teria que lutar duas vezes hoje, e no dia seguinte apenas os dois finalistas se enfrentariam. Isso significava que hoje a noite ele iria dormir sendo um finalista, ou então seria eliminado em algum ponto do dia. A ansiedade era de mais para não transparecer.

Ele tomou um reforçado café da manha, carregado com ovos mexidos, bacon, panquecas e outros alimentos que dariam substância para todo o esforço do dia. Em alguns minutos ele tinha terminado a refeição, junto a seu Machop, que comia mais de um quilo de comida Pokémon toda manhã, e eles começaram a breve corrida de uma hora pelos arredores da cidade.

Como sempre a cidade estava vazia, e os ventos arrastavam pedaços de papel rasgado e copos plásticos pelo chão, trazendo consigo um cheiro de sujeira e lixo. Algumas poucas pessoas já caminhavam pelas quase desertas ruas, mas pareciam cansadas, com olheiras, como tivessem passado a noite em claro e só agora se encaminhavam de volta para suas casas.

Dave e seu Pokémon se sentiam confortáveis enquanto corriam pelo meio do asfalto da rua, uma vez que o movimento de carros àquela hora era quase nulo. Ele via os letreiros coloridos e os altos prédios brilhantes, mas com a luz do sol eles pareciam perder o seu efeito impressionante, e passavam a ser feios e exageradamente enfeitados. O rapaz não podia deixar de admitir que gostaria de ver como a luz da lua transformava aquele cenário degradante em um lugar animado e bonito.

Uma coisa que ele percebeu era que aquela cidade melhorara era o seu animo e sua resistência. A sua pesada carga de treinamento diário era realizada a cada dia com menos esforço, e, se há uma semana ele se esgotara depois de uma longa corrida, uma hora de corrida diária, hoje, parecia um simples aquecimento, que servia para dar mais animo e acordar os músculos que ainda dormiam.

Principalmente nesse dia tão importante, o menino nem sentiu a hora passar e já estava de volta ao centro Pokémon antes que percebesse. Mindy, Jake e Eevee já o esperavam do lado de fora, prontos para sair, e seu Pokémon logo pulou para o ombro do treinador, acariciando seu rosto.

- Uee!

- Bom dia para você também, Eevee.

- E ai, preparado? – perguntou Jake, demonstrando também certa ansiedade pelo amigo.

- Talvez. Estou um pouco nervoso eu acho, mas eu sei que o Machop vai se dar bem depois de tanto treino.

- Chop, chop! – concordou o Pokémon, animadíssimo.

- Se você tivesse saindo ontem, não estaria nervoso – disse Mindy, contrariada.

Dave riu e deixou os olhos rolarem para trás, enquanto fingia ignorar a provocação da menina – Vamos então? Quero chegar logo e descobrir quem será o meu primeiro adversário.

- Tomara que seja o Sr. Walter – disse Jake, rindo – queria ver você eliminando ele logo na primeira fase.

E assim, os amigos se encaminharam para a grande arena onde o torneio ocorreria. Ela ficava em uma área central da cidade, encaixada no centro de um circulo de imensos arranha-céus, o que deixava a atmosfera do local ainda mais única. Para todos os lados em que se olhava era possível ver uma enorme construção, e ali no centro, quase como uma pérola para dar o toque de classe a um simples colar, a grande e larga arena se postava de forma firme e confiante.

O trio nunca vira uma estrutura tão grande, com capacidade para tantas pessoas, e precisaram da ajuda de um prestativo segurança para se achar, quando visitaram a arena pela primeira vez. Hoje porém, Jake e Mindy já havia garantido seus lugares em um camarote especial, reservado para acompanhantes dos competidores. Eevee iria com os dois, pois, obviamente, não poderia lutar.

Ao se separar de seu Pokémon, pela primeira vez Dave percebeu que lutaria completamente sozinho, sem ter nem Eevee ao seu lado, e isso o deixou com certo frio na barriga. Não parecia certo não ter o peso do Pokémon em seu ombro enquanto ele batalhava, ou não tê-lo ao seu lado. Tentando afastar esse pensamento da cabeça, ele e Machop, que pedira para ficar fora da Pokebola desde o inicio, se encaminharam para o local de concentração, passando pelo meio da imensa multidão que formava fila para entrar na arena.

Foi uma longa luta, devido à enorme multidão que o rapaz tentava adivinhar de onde havia saído, mas depois de vinte minutos se desviando dos mais variados tipos de pessoas, os dois conseguiram entrar no corredor exclusivo de competidores. Somente lá ele descobriu que cada competidor possuía a sua própria sala de concentração separada, para evitar brigas e discussões que não dentro do ringue de luta. Ele foi direcionado por um segurança alto e forte para uma das portas do longo corredor.

Ao entrar, meio inseguro de si, o menino se surpreendeu com a incrível estrutura luxuosa do lugar. Ele viu uma larga sala, maior ate do que o quarto que ele dividia com Jake no Centro Pokémon, equipada com um largo sofá, espelho, saco de pancadas, uma cozinha com fogão e geladeira além um banheiro que contava até com hidromassagem. _Para que isso tudo? _Pensou o garoto, estupefato.

Ele percebeu uma grande televisão presa à parede e nela aparecia todo o chaveamento do Torneio, indicando também os horários das lutas. Procurando seu nome, o rapaz viu a sua foto ligada a outro rapaz, de pele morena, chamado Mike. Aquele seria o seu adversário e a luta ocorreria dentro de pouco mais de trinta minutos.

- Nós lutaremos daqui a pouco, Machop. Está pronto?

- Chop, Chop! – concordou o Pokémon, acenando com a cabeça. Ele parecia feliz só de estar ali, mas seu treinador estava apreensivo. Ele queria a sua vitória. E mais, ele queria a sua vingança.

Voltando seu olhar para a tela, ele procurou o Sr. Walter e não teve dificuldades de encontrá-lo. – Olha, o Walter vai lutar contra o Jake! – surpreendeu-se o menino - E se a vencermos a nossa luta, nós lutaremos contra um dos dois na semifinal!

Dave não conteve a surpresa com a revelação e não sabia o que queria que acontecesse. Por um lado ele ficaria muito feliz em ver Jake avançar na competição e vencer o Sr. Walter, mas isso significava que, além de ter que enfrentar um amigo na semifinal, ele não teria a chance de enfrentar seu rival principal, o homem que até pouco tempo atrás abusava de seu Pokémon. Mas por outro, ele não queria ver seu amigo eliminado tão cedo da competição, principalmente por uma pessoa tão mau caráter. _Acho que não cabe a mim decidir isso_ pensou ele, desanimado. _Pelo menos eu não vou precisar torcer, já que as lutas são no mesmo horário._

E, enquanto pensava, de uma caixa de som embutida no teto uma voz assustou o rapaz, que olhou diversas vezes a sua volta até identificar de onde ela vinha.

- Competidores da luta das onze horas, favor se apresentar na arena.

- Somos nós Machop – Disse ele, se levantando e sentindo a eletricidade do nervosismo correr em suas veias. – É agora. É para esse momento que estamos treinando duro há mais de uma semana. Foi para esse momento que eu te tirei daquele buraco de vila e te trouxe comigo. Está pronto para vencer?

O menino viu o rosto de seu Pokémon se contrair em expectativa e animação e não pôde deixar de sentir admiração por aquele bravo lutador, que teve a coragem de enfrentar todas as dificuldades que a vida lhe impusera sem reclamar, e soube aproveitar cada fator para se fortalecer. Aquela era a oportunidade de sua vida. E lá estava ele, pronto para enfrentá-la. Dave não poderia desapontá-lo. No que dependesse do garoto, nada os separaria daquele cinturão de campeão.

Com esse pensamento, ele e seu Pokémon saíram de seu quarto particular e se encaminharam para a arena, seguindo animados pelo longo corredor. Já era possível ouvir o estardalhaço da torcida do lado de fora, que parecia ser imensa. Apesar de buscar na memória, o treinador não conseguira se lembrar de outro momento em que ouvira tantas vozes juntas.

No fim do corredor, ele fez uma curva a esquerda e se deparou com a entrada para o que parecia se um ringue de batalha, colocado no centro de varias arquibancadas lotadas. Ainda no túnel individual de cada treinador, Dave e Machop se viram barrados por outro segurança, que botou a mão no peito do menino o impedindo de adentrar a área das competições.

- Espere as apresentações antes de deixar o público te ver, rapaz - disse o home de voz grossa.

Antes que Dave pudesse responder, as luzes da arena se apagaram, com exceção de dois holofotes móveis, que giravam em volta de um único homem vestido de juiz, no centro do ringue de batalha. Fortes batidas rítmicas foram ouvidas pelas altas caixas de som do lugar, o que fez com o que os pelos da nuca de Dave se arrepiassem. A multidão se calou instantaneamente.

- Senhoras e senhores, bem vindos ao nosso tradicional Torneio Anual de Lutas de Brass! - disse o homem através do microfone preso ao seu rosto. A multidão foi ao delírio em palmas e ele teve que esperar a agitação diminuir para continuar - Nessa manhã, dividimos a nossa imensa arena em quatro arenas menores, onde as oito lutas que definirão as semifinais ocorrerão simultaneamente! À tarde, as semifinais também ocorrerão dessa maneira, e vocês conhecerão os grandes finalistas de amanhã! - O publico mais uma vez explodiu em palmas e gritos, e Dave ficava mais nervoso à medida que a longa apresentação chegava ao fim. - Como todos sabem, procuramos sempre mesclar treinadores mais convencionais com os novatos que chegam dos mais diversos cantos de Kanto para essa competição, e dessa vez não poderia ser diferente. Do meu lado direito... - Dave suspirou aliviado, ele estava do lado esquerdo e seu coração parecia estar na boca de tão nervoso. Não queria ser apresentado primeiro -... teremos o nosso mais querido e conhecido lutador, que mora aqui mesmo em Brass e já chegou duas vezes às finais do torneio, Mike!"

Os holofotes rapidamente apontaram para um corredor igual a onde Dave estava, mas na outra ponta da arena quadrada. De lá, muito aplaudido, saiu um homem que aparentava ser mais novo que realmente era. Sua pele morena e seu rosto juvenil contrastavam com seu corpo alto e bem definido. Ele entrou sem camisa, de peitoral aberto, coberto de aplausos, assovios e suspiros do publico feminino. _Nossa, será que a Mindy ta vendo isso? _Assim que pensou isso, o garoto levou instintivamente a mão ao seu próprio peitoral pouco desenvolvido, sentindo uma pontada de inveja de seu oponente. Rapidamente ele afastou esse pensamento. _ Ele acha que impressiona as meninas com isso ai? Vamos ver com que a Mindy vai estar comemorando no final dessa luta._ Antes, porém, que ele pudesse tentar entender o que estava sentindo, o juiz voltou a falar.

- E agora, do outro lado, temos um novato que veio de um remoto canto do nosso continente, de uma cidadezinha chamada Grené! Será que ele conseguiu resistir às tentações de nossa cidade e está pronto para luta? Por favor, povo de Brass, dêem muito boas vindas para Dave Hairo!

Nessa hora os holofotes apontaram diretamente para o rosto de Dave enquanto a torcida explodia em aplausos mais uma vez. Ele teve que ser empurrado pelo segurança para que começasse a andar pelo corredor que passava entre as arquibancadas e o levava até o centro do ringue. Com a luz lhe atrapalhando, ele mal conseguia enxergar o caminho a sua frente, e o barulho era tão ensurdecedor que o deixava tonto. Com dificuldades, o rapaz chegou até o ringue sendo seguido de seu Pokémon, e subiu, se segurando nas cordas firmes e duras. Machop, sem titubear, passou por entre elas e se postou na área de luta, enquanto Dave ficava no canto de fora, apenas para dar as instruções. Ele nem vira quando Mike havia liberado seu Hitmonlee, mas reparou que o homem também estava absorto em conversas com seu comandado.

- Boa sorte – Dave quase tinha que gritar no meio do enorme barulho que a multidão fazia – fique muito atento e lembre de tudo o que treinamos, de tudo que passamos para chegar aqui. Nossa hora é agora Machop, e ninguém pode ficar na nossa frente. Nós não viemos aqui para perder!

- Lutadores, posicionem-se - Ordenou o juiz.

Ainda um pouco atordoado com toda a atmosfera, o garoto observou seu amigo se encaminhar para o centro do ringue, e parar frente a frente com seu adversário. Hitmonlee encarava o adversário com um olhar presunçoso, demonstrando confiança, enquanto Mike, do outro lado, acenava para a torcida a sua volta, esperando o gongo soar. Dave também olhou para os lados, procurando algum rosto conhecido, até localizar Mindy e Jake, sentados nas primeiras filas.

Antes que ele pudesse cumprimentá-los, porém, o juiz voltara a falar, chamando sua atenção - Essa luta será sem limites de tempo e durará até o "knockout" de um dos competidores. Comecem! - O alto e ressoante som do gongo vibrou pelas arquibancadas e a luta havia sido iniciada.

Machop rapidamente pulou para trás, tomando distancia e, mesmo que sem querer, desviando do primeiro chute do adversário, que já mostrava ser bastante ágil. O chute seguinte, que completava o ataque Chute Duplo, obrigou que o Pokémon de Dave bloqueasse com o braço conscientemente.

- Ótimo trabalho Machop! Agora role para o lado e use o golpe de caratê!

Obedecendo, O Pokémon azul fez um rápido rolamento para a direita e desferiu o golpe com seu forte braço, mas o alvo foi mais rápido e se movimentou para trás, desviando.

- Continue com a combinação que treinamos! – ordenou Dave

Machop então deu um leve salto na direção de Hitmonlee, com um dos braços brilhando, no ataque Quebra-Telha. O adversário desviou mais uma vez com facilidade, mas assim que voltou ao chão Machop fez um rápido movimento de Rasteira, que derrubou o Pokémon do chute. A platéia soltou uma clara exclamação de surpresa com o belo inicio do lutador principiante.

- Ótimo trabalho, agora acabe com ele! Use o Mega Soco!

Aproveitando o oponente caído, Machop deu forte impulso para o alto e estava pronto para cair por cima de Hitmonlee, atingindo-o com seu poderoso ataque, quando o adversário rolou para o lado e desviou do que poderia ser o fim prematuro do combate. _Droga, esse cara é rápido!_ pensou Dave.

- Agora, mostre para ele o que é uma seqüência de verdade! – ordenou a forte voz do treinador de pele escura.

O Pokémon lutador marrom, em um pulo, desferiu um poderoso golpe que Dave reconheceu como o Chute de Pulo Alto, mas que foi desviado por Machop. O objetivo do movimento, porém, não era de fato causar dano, mas se aproximar do oponente sem lhe dar chances de atacar. Quando Hitmonlee voltou ao chão, caiu mais próximo do seu alvo, que agora estava dentro do raio de alcance de seus chutes, se tornando um alvo fácil. Machop conseguiu se desviar com habilidade de algumas das seqüências de chutes duplos que eram dadas por seu adversário, mas logo se viu obrigado a se proteger todos com os braços, deixando eles vermelhos e machucados.

- Machop, cuidado, saia daí! – ordenou o treinador de Grené, vendo que seu Pokémon estava em apuros.

Mas Machop não conseguia se distanciar o suficiente dos incríveis chutes de seu oponente. Apenas se defendendo, logo o Pokémon azul se viu encurralado em um dos cantos do ringue. Ele estava visivelmente sentindo o impacto das intermináveis chutes que aparava com o braço.

- Você o tem onde quer Lee! Finalize!

Dave se assustou com os comandos de Mike, e ainda sem saber o que fazer, assistiu enquanto Hitmonlee acertava o queixo de seu Machop com um poderoso Chute Pulando. O Pokémon azul bateu com as costas em uma das traves de metal que seguravam as cordas e caiu com um joelho no chão, tentando absorver o impacto do forte golpe. Hitmonlee, agora no ar, descia em alta velocidade no que parecia ser o Chute do Pulo Alto, mais uma vez. Sem chances de se desviar, ainda tonto com o último golpe, Machop foi atingido na parte de trás da cabeça, caindo no chão com um forte baque, de olhos fechados.

Dave correu em volta do ringue, pelo lado de fora das cordas, enquanto o juiz se aproximava para averiguar a queda de Machop. Assim que o homem de uniforme listrado se aproximou, ele levantou um dos braços com o número um sinalizado nos dedos. Estava começando a contagem para o Knockout.

- Vamos Machop! Levante! – Implorou Dave, agora praticamente cara a cara com seu Pokémon, que estava estirado no ringue. – Vamos! nós não vemos perder agora não é?

O dedo do juiz se abaixou e se levantou novamente, dessa vez acompanhado de mais um.

- Vamos! Não desista! – Insistiu ele. Mas o Pokémon não dava resposta, parecendo estar desacordado. O braço do juiz se abaixou de novo e dessa vez três dedos foram mostrados quando ele o levantou mais uma vez. Dave olhou para os lados desesperado, vendo toda a multidão já comemorando a vitória do treinador natal, que não dera chances para o novato estreante. O quarto dedo foi levantado firmemente no ar. Os olhos do rapaz encontraram seus amigos, ali bem perto, sentados em seus lugares privilegiados com olhares espantados. Eevee parecia estar surpreso e desolado, em um dos raros momentos em que ficara sem ação. O menino não sabia o que fazer. O quinto dedo foi levantado quando ele voltou a olhar para seu Pokémon estirado no chão.

- Desculpe, Machop! Eu queria tanto te ajudar a ganhar. Parece que eu não cumpri minha promessa não é? - Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos do rapaz enquanto a contagem atingia o numero seis. Dave continuou – Eu sei que deveria ter feito mais por você. Eu te prometi que iríamos nos vingar, prometi que iríamos vencer! Me desculpe, amigo, eu tentei mas...

Assim que a contagem chegou ao número sete, os olhos do Pokémon caído se abriram devagar, o que fez com que seu treinador, à beira das lagrimas, perdesse o ar no meio do discurso emocionado. Dave observou impressionado quando alguns músculos de seu amigo voltavam à vida e ele apoiava a mão espalmada no chão, enquanto uma expressão de incrível esforço passava pelo seu rosto.

- Chop... – gemia o lutador, com os dentes cerrados.

Imediatamente o treinador se sentiu culpado e enraivecido com si mesmo. _Como eu pude desistir tão cedo? Ele ainda não se deu por vencido, eu também não posso me deixar vencer!_ O numero oito foi levantado no ar enquanto a multidão se calava, à medida que ia percebendo que a luta talvez não tivesse acabado. Mike, que já tinha dado as costas para o ringue, foi alertado pela reação da torcida sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos, levante Machop! Força! – dizia Dave, nervoso, enquanto observava seu companheiro agora de joelhos - Você consegue, vai!

O nono dedo do juiz foi levantando enquanto ele mesmo tentava esconder a surpresa por ver o pequeno Pokémon azul se levantando. Machop botou a mão em seu joelho e no que pareceu ser o maior esforço que já fizera, ele se levantou antes que o numero dez fosse mostrado pela torcida.

- Isso! – comemorou Dave, impressionado – Você é incrível Machop! Você é sensacional!

Mike e Himonlee não conseguiam esconder a surpresa em ver que não haviam ainda conseguido a vitória, e o forte competidor se mostrou furioso com seu Pokémon por não ter terminado o serviço.

- Não acredito que ele levantou! Era para você acabar com ele, Lee!

O Pokémon chutador simplesmente encolheu seus curtos ombros, ainda surpreso, e se postou para continuar a luta. O juiz se afastou para um dos cantos mais uma vez e apitou. Tudo começara mais uma vez.

- Acabe logo com isso Lee, Mega chute – ordenou Mike.

Dave, se recuperando rapidamente da surpresa, observou que seu Pokémon ainda estava meio tonto e bolou uma rápida estratégia de defesa.

- Machop, se impulsione nas cordas e role!

Seu Pokémon obedeceu e deixou seu peso cair contra uma das cordas rígidas, que pouco se dobrou e já o impulsionava de volta para o lado oposto, enquanto ele mergulhava em uma cambalhota no chão. O movimento foi perfeito, ajudando Machop a se deslocar até o outro lado do ringue enquanto Hitmonlee errava por muito o alvo tentado. A platéia riu do movimento inusitado e da tentativa frustrada de ataque. Mike ficou furioso.

- Lee, ele acha que pode brincar assim com a gente! Mostre para ele quem manda aqui!

O irritado Pokémon marrom rapidamente pulou para o alto e começou sua característica seqüência uma segunda vez. De novo, Machop se viu obrigado a defender com os braços, mas agora Dave teve uma idéia que poderia mudar o rumo da luta a seu favor.

- Agüente firme Machop! Não saia daí!

Mike se surpreendeu com o comando do novato, mas tento não deixar transparecer a preocupação. Em vez disso, resolveu que não esperaria nem mais um segundo.

- Agora, termine isso como da ultima vez!

_Perfeito_ pensou Dave – Machop, arremesso sísmico!

- O que? - Deixou escapar o treinador local.

Enquanto Hitmonlee se preparava para seu Chute Pulando, o primeiro golpe da seqüência que quase dera fim a luta poucos momentos antes, Machop agarrou a perna que desferiria o ataque antes que ela o atingisse. Segurando firme, com as duas mãos, ele sentiu o oponente perder o equilíbrio apoiado em apenas uma de suas pernas e, com uma expressão de força, ele começou a girá-lo, tirando o do chão e dando velocidade ao movimento.

- Mire ele na trave, que é mais dura que o chão do ringue! – ordenou Dave, tendo essa idéia no último segundo.

Machop entendeu e largou seu oponente enquanto ele ainda girava, jogando-o direto na trave de metal que servia de apoio as cordas do ringue. O barulho agudo foi maior até do que o gongo que dera início à partida e Dave observou Hitmonlee atingir o alvo que ele mandara seu amigo mirar. Incrivelmente, ele caiu sentado, tentando absorver o impacto.

- Ele ainda agüenta mais, Machop! Rápido, use o Mega Soco!

O Pokémon de Dave correu enquanto carregava o poderoso golpe em seu punho, já cerrado, e atingiu seu adversário antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação. Mike apenas teve tempo de gritar "LEE!" antes de ver seu Pokémon ser atingido e cair de vez no chão, desacordado.

O Juiz rapidamente se aproximou, afastando Machop com um empurrão e começando a contagem. A platéia estava no mais absoluto silencio com a rápida reviravolta que o combate teve, segurando a respiração a cada vez que o juiz levantava os dedos no ar. Ele estava no número três quando Dave pensou ver um dos braços de Hitmonlee se mexer. Mike estava ao lado de seu Pokémon, incentivando-o do lado de fora do ringue, do mesmo jeito que Dave estivera minutos atrás.

- Vamos Lee! Nós não podemos perder para um iniciante!

O Pokémon não se mexeu de novo até o numero cinco, quando colocou os dois braços no chão, se posicionando para se levantar. Dave ouviu todos no ginásio prenderem a respiração, assim como ele mesmo e seu próprio Machop fizeram, enquanto o sexto dedo se levantava no ar.

Os braços do Pokémon marrom tremiam e ele esboçou o movimento de levantar o tronco dobrando os joelhos, mas os braços finos e mal preparados não agüentaram o peso de seu corpo e se deixaram dobrar mais uma vez, batendo no chão enquanto o juiz contava o número sete.

Só então Dave permitiu que a sombra de um sorriso surgisse no seu rosto, e, enquanto o juiz contava oito e nove, o sorriso realmente se concretizou. Ele se segurou firme nas cordas, e assim que o juiz contou dez, pulou para dentro do ringue enquanto a platéia explodia em êxtase. O menino abraçou seu Pokémon, que parecia extasiado e sem ação, e levantou um dos braços com o punho fechado, comemorando.

- Vencemos Machop! Vencemos! - Ele olhava para o lado enquanto todo o ginásio gritava e aplaudia. Localizou rapidamente o rosto sorridente de Mindy, pulando e gritando ao lado de Jake, enquanto os dois bradavam juntos "Machop! Machop!"

O locutor/juiz começou a comentar a incrível virada de Dave e Machop, mas ele não conseguia mais ouvi-lo. Tudo que podia distinguir eram os gritos alucinados da torcida e o choro de emoção de Machop, agora agarrado com seu treinador. Dave teve de gritar, mesmo estando a centímetros do ouvido de Machop, para poder ser ouvido.

- Nós conseguimos, parceiro. Depois de tudo isso, a gente venceu! Você venceu! – Só então o menino deu atenção a algumas palavras ditas pelo homem no microfone.

-... E agora, Dave Hairo é o único novato a conseguir avanças às semifinais! - Disse o homem, enquanto menino de Grené entendia exatamente o que aquilo significava. _O Walter ganhou do Jake._ Pensou ele, se lembrando de seu amigo e de seu mais novo rival.

- Na próxima rodada lutaremos contra o Hitmonchan, Machop! – berrou, agora não mais sorrindo, mas lembrando que ainda tinha um campeonato inteiro para lutar. E, principalmente, uma luta muito importante para vencer – Na próxima rodada, nós vamos conseguir vingar você!

E assim, ele e seu Pokémon se olharam nos olhos com seriedade e decisão, e rumaram de volta a sua sala privada, para se preparar para a luta da tarde. Mais do que simplesmente vencer o campeonato, era para esse embate que Dave vinha treinando arduamente com seu amigo. Era por essa luta que ele mais esperava. Era essa a luta que ele não podia perder, de jeito nenhum.

- Nós vamos vencer Machop! Amanhã nós iremos para a final! – disse Dave, enquanto acenava para a torcida a caminho do corredor que o levaria para sua sala. Machop não respondeu, apenas olhou de novo para seu treinador, confiante.

_É isso, _pensou o menino_. Que o Walter se prepare para voltar para aquele buraco que ele chama de casa, por que eu e o Machop vamos direto para final, de qualquer maneira!_


	15. Capítulo 15: Sacudindo a Poeira

**Capítulo 15 – Sacudindo a Poeira**

De volta a sua sala particular, Dave havia se encaminhado para o chuveiro em uma tentativa de aliviar a grande quantidade de tensão que a batalha anterior o havia causado. A água quente esfumaçava enquanto batia de leve em sua pele e ele tinha que se manter em constante movimento, alterando o lugar onde ela o atingia, para evitar que se queimasse. Quando tentou lavar a cabeça, percebeu que talvez fosse melhor esfriá-la um pouco.

Seu animo, porém, continuava agitado enquanto a água massageava suas costas. Se o banho quente estava ajudando a descarregar a grande carga de adrenalina que a vitória anterior despejara nele, isso apenas abria espaço para a ansiedade que vinha junto com o próximo combate. Não havia espaço para mais nada dentro de sua cabeça além da luta seguinte enquanto ele se lembrava do duro semblante entalhado pela idade de seu próximo adversário. O rapaz tentava se lembrar de seu primeiro encontro com o velho e de sua primeira luta, que Machop surpreendentemente vencera, mas a único pensamento que o dominava era a imagem da foto que descobrira nos fundos do bar do homem idoso. Ele e seu Hitmonchan, mais novos, segurando no alto o enorme cinturão do título.

O menino foi pego de surpresa quando ouviu o barulho de um telefone tocando do lado de fora do banheiro, e, já cansado do enorme tempo livre que o banho lhe dava para pensar, ele agradeceu a distração. Desligou a água, se enrolou na toalha, enxugando rapidamente os pés para não molhar de mais o chão, e correu para o quarto. O telefone ficava preso na parece, e não tinha tela de video, de modo que não era possível ver quem lhe falava do outro lado da linha.

- Alô

- Boa dia senhor Hairo, aqui quem fala é a central do Torneio de Brass – disse uma foz feminina.

- Bom dia – respondeu ele, curioso.

- Primeiramente nos gostaríamos de informar que em alguns minutos, caso ache necessário, uma enfermeira ira passar para dar uma rápida checada em seu Pokémon. Gostaria que isso fosse providenciado?

Surpreso com o prestativo serviço oferecido, o garoto não tinha como recusar – Claro! Muito obrigado!

- Ótimo. Gostaria de lembrar também que existe um cardápio especial em sua cozinha, com alguns pratos que o senhor pode requisitar para o almoço, caso não se sinta confortável à frente do fogão. Todo o serviço é prestado de graça para os participantes.

Com os olhos arregalados, ele se virou rapidamente e percebeu um pedaço de papel plastificado repousando em cima da bancada de mármore da pequena cozinha do cômodo. Seu queixo caíra e ele demorou alguns segundos para responder a doce mulher que atendente que tão prontamente lhe comunicava de todas as regalias disponiveis.

- Nossa! Isso é de mais!

- Obrigado senhor. Fazemos de tudo para acomodar bem nossos participantes. Agora preciso da sua permissão para permitir que dois visitantes lhe façam uma visita. Seus nomes são Jacob e Mindy.

- Claro pode deixá-los entrar – disse o menino.

- Ótimo, eles estão a caminho, assim como sua enfermeira. Boa sorte na próxima fase – terminou a educada atendente, desligando o telefone.

_Uau! Será que a Liga Pokémon também tem todo esse luxo?_ Pensou o menino, sorrindo. Rapidamente ele se lembrou das visitas que estavam a chegar, e olhou para o seu corpo ainda bastante molhado, enrolado na toalha. A fumaça saia da porta entreaberta do banheiro, que agora parecia mais uma sauna, então, com pressa, o menino terminou de se enxugar do lado de fora mesmo e vestiu suas calças jeans com a sua camisa branca, deixando a jaqueta verde pendurada em uma cadeira.

Enquanto penteava desordenadamente o cabelo, a campainha tocou pela primeira vez e ele correu em direção a porta apenas para, ao girar a maçaneta, se deparar com uma Chansey esperando pacientemente no corredor iluminado.

- Chansy!

- Ah, é só você – concluiu o rapaz, se virando para a mesa onde estava seu cinto com as Pokebolas. Ele desprendeu a que continha seu Machop e entregou na mão da Pokémon rosada, que, sorridente, saiu a passos rápidos pelo corredor.

Agradecendo, ele tornou a empurrar a porta, se virando de costas e esperando que ela fechasse sozinha. Antes que a porta se fechasse por completo, entretanto, uma mão a impediu e voltou a empurrá-la violentamente para dentro. Dave, assustado com o barulho, quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao se virar bruscamente para entender o que estava acontecendo. Antes que ele pudesse processar direito, sentiu dos braços se jogarem por seu pescoço e o abraçarem fortemente, enquanto conseguia apenas ver os longos cabelos negros de quem o fazia, o qual, pelo cheiro, ele reconheceu como sua amiga.

- Que luta! Que luta! – repetia a menina aos ouvidos do amigo, que agora retribuía o apertado abraço.

- Obrigado! Por um momento lá fora eu achei que ia perder, mas o Machop foi de mais! – respondeu o garoto, que suavemente foi afrouxando os braços. –

- Uee! – disse Eevee que logo pulou nos ombros de seu treinador e recebeu um leve carinho atrás das suas longas orelhas.

Jake chegou logo depois e, apesar de assistir ao momento de intimidade dos amigos, não conseguiu ficar realmente incomodado. Parecia também extasiado com a luta que ocorrer há menos de uma hora atrás.

- Dave, que sensacional! Você foi de mais cara, o Machop foi de mais. Aquele Mike nem viu o que atingiu ele! Você foi de mais! De verdade, de mais! Eu não sei nem o que falar... – essa ultima parte, porém, era uma mentira, pois o menino começou mais um de seus discursos longos sobre como a luta foi incrível, relembrando lance a lance, com detalhes, os minutos em que ela ocorrera. - E depois quando ele começou a te atacar de novo, e você mandou o Machop continuar lá...

- Eu acho que ele sabe disso Jake. Eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele estava lá também. – interrompeu Mindy, rolando os olhos para trás.

Dave apenas riu enquanto o amigo ficava visivelmente envergonhado e parava de falar, baixando a cabeça. Aproveitando a brecha, ele contou aos amigos, cheio de animo, todos os detalhes sobre os serviços que o lugar parecia oferecer. Mostrou o banheiro luxuoso, onde não se demorou, graças à bagunça que ainda reinava após seu ultimo banho; mostrou também a grande televisão presa na parede, que agora anunciava as notícias locais, mas mantinha um pequeno relógio no canto direito da tela, que mostrava quanto tempo restava antes da próxima luta do rapaz; contou também animado sobre a geladeira, cheia de pequenas guloseimas e mantimentos, caso o treinador gostasse de cozinhar, mas o ponto mais bem recebido foi a notícia de que eles poderiam pedir qualquer prato das diversas opções suculentas apresentadas no cardápio individual dos treinadores para a refeição que se aproximava.

Animados, eles não se demoraram a encomendar o almoço, que ficou pronto e foi servido em poucos minutos à porta do extasiado grupo, que ficou boquiaberto com prontidão do atendimento. Tudo era realmente de primeira linha, profissional, e completamente diferente de qualquer coisa Dave estivesse acostumado.

- Sabe Dave, você devia conhecer essa cidade, sair com a gente – disse Mindy também animada – Essa cidade é simplesmente espetacular, cheia de surpresas.

- Não vamos voltar nesse assunto de novo não é? – disse o menino, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento por não poder sair atrás de um falso aborrecimento com a amiga. Eevee continuava em seu colo.

- Não estava pedindo para você sair. Estava só comentando sabe... – disse ela, se fazendo de inocente e balançando os ombros. Nesse momento, o grupo ouviu suaves batidas na porta.

Estranhando o fato de alguém lhe visitar sem ser anunciado pela atendente, Dave se levantou para atendê-la. Ao abri-la o rapaz se deparou com um menino cabisbaixo, escondendo seus olhos azuis por entre seus cabelos loiros. O visitante olhou para o menino que o atendia assim que a porta foi aberta, e fingiu um breve sorriso.

- Jake? – disse Dave, surpreso

-Oi, cara. Desculpa a surpresa, mas como eu sou treinador também, consegui chegar aqui sem passar pela atendente. Vim aqui só para me despedir e te desejar boa sorte no resto do torneio. Fiquei sabendo que você vai enfrentar o Walter como eu não é?

- Pois é, vou sim – respondeu o menino, sem saber como lidar com o amigo derrotado – muito obrigado por vir aqui, cara.

Jake parecia desolado e olhou para dentro do quarto do amigo com uma expressão que mesclava admiração e uma pitada de inveja – Eu acabei de sair da minha sala. Incrível isso aqui não é? – começou o menino, enquanto acenava a cabeça para os amigos de Dave, ainda sentados a mesa do almoço – Pior que eu nem consegui almoçar. Eles não permitiram.

- Ora não seja por isso – acrescentou rapidamente o menino de Grené – Entra e a gente pede uma coisa para você!

- Que isso cara, não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui. Além do mais, eu tenho que seguir viagem – disse o treinador de Azure.

- Nem adianta cara. Você vai ficar aqui e me ver ganhar do Walter por você!

E com isso, sem poder se conter em entrar, mesmo relutante o rapaz loiro acompanhou seu antigo rival e mais novo amigo para dentro do quarto, parecendo um pouco mais feliz. Ele se juntou ao grupo e Dave fingiu que queria repetir a refeição quando ligou para pedir mais comida. O tímido menino não sabia como agradecer, mas logo começou a interagir mais normalmente.

Ele se deu bem com seu xará, que tinha grande facilidade em fazer pessoas tímidas se sentirem mais confortáveis, uma vez que seus longos discursos eliminavam a necessidade de a pessoa ter que falar. Mindy também passara a aceitar melhor o menino depois de algum tempo, apesar de ainda se lembrar que ele frustrara seus planos na noite anterior. Logo o rapaz de olhos azuis decidiu ficar na cidade para assistir a final do torneio, torcendo, obviamente por Dave, e já estava fazendo planos para sair com eles durante a noite.

- Vocês ficam muito presos com esse torneio sabia? Deviam se deixar divertir um pouco mais – disse Mindy quando o rapaz lhe disse que também não havia conhecido Brass à noite!

- Essa noite eu posso ir – respondeu ele animado, e rindo para Dave, completou – Pelo menos tem essa vantagem de ter sido eliminado.

O treinador de Grené retribuiu forçadamente o sorriso, mas por um momento se sentiu realmente incomodado. Ele queria sair com seus amigos assim como com o rapaz, que, pelo menos aos olhos de Dave, parecia ganhar cada vez mais intimidade com Mindy.

_Olha esses dois conversando animados_ pensava ele, enquanto observava um conversa amistosa entre o garoto e a garota. _Ei Dave, também qual o problema? Eles não podem nem conversar?_ Disse uma segunda voz dentro de sua cabeça, que ele reconheceu como sua._ É eu sei, mas alguma coisa me incomoda nisso tudo..._ Concluiu o rapaz, sem, na verdade, chegar a uma conclusão concreta.

A linha de pensamento foi interrompida com o tocar do telefone. A atendente ligara para avisar que seu Machop estava pronto e lhe seria devolvido em instantes. Avisou também que faltavam apenas trinta minutos para a luta, e que os amigos deveriam sair do quarto e voltar a seus lugares de honra.

Imediatamente a ansiedade voltou a tomar conta do rapaz enquanto ele percebia que nem ao menos sentira o tempo passar. Seu coração veio à boca e ele se sentiu triste por ter de se separar mais uma vez de seus amigos, principalmente de Eevee, que saiu nos ombros de Mindy. Foi necessário insistir que Jake acompanhasse os outros dois para o camarote, mas, no final, o garoto de Azure concordou. Antes de sair, porém, deu a Dave um último aviso.

- Olha Dave, eu não tenho muita certeza, nem tive como provar. Mas acho que Walter trapaceou quando lutou comigo. Se eu fosse você eu ficava de olhos bem abertos – e, com isso, ele deixou o competidor sozinho esperando ser chamado para a luta. O rapaz, ainda surpreso com o que ouvira, demorou um segundo a mais para processar e reagir, e quando quis pedir uma explicação melhor, viu que o amigo já havia se distanciado.

_Trapaceou? Mas como? _

Cerca de vinte minutos depois Dave e Machop estavam novamente esperando à saída do túnel que o levaria ao ringue de batalha do torneio. A multidão parecia agitada enquanto se acomodava em seus lugares, ainda voltando do almoço, e, novamente, o menino se assustou com o apagar das luzes do local. O mesmo homem que comandará sua primeira luta estava no centro do ringue, sendo novamente cercado pela luz dos fortes holofotes que giravam a sua volta, em meio à escuridão.

Dessa vez, porém, o juiz se virou para o seu lado primeiro, começando as animadas apresentações.

- Bem vindo de volta para a segunda luta do Torneio. Espero que todos tenham se alimentado bem pois teremos mais uma grande batalha nessa tarde! Essa luta definirá um dos finalistas do torneio, que irá acontecer amanhã, às 11 horas da manhã, nesse mesmo local! – a multidão voltou a aplaudir o homem, começando a se sentir entusiasmada com o clima de decisão que pairava no ar. O homem continuou – De nosso lado esquerdo, o único novato que sobreviveu a primeira fase, em uma luta emocionante e de triar o fôlego, temos diretamente de Grené, Dave Hairo!

A multidão se levantou, já gritando a aplaudindo, ainda mais entusiasticamente do que a primeira vez. Dave suspirou pesadamente se preparando para enfrentá-la e sentiu seu Pokémon estremecer ao seu lado, enquanto davam juntos os primeiros passos em direção ao ringue.

- Nervoso? – perguntou Dave, olhando para seu amigo.

- Chop – disse o Pokémon, acenando positivamente com a cabeça e olhando com um sorriso para o treinador.

- Não posso mentir e dizer que também não estou – riu-se o menino, se aproximando das cordas para subir no ringue. Antes que Machop passasse por elas, ele continuou – Mas eu sei que podemos vencer Machop. Já fizemos isso antes, sei que podemos mais uma vez.

O juiz se virou para o outro lado, e Dave observou friamente enquanto Walter era apresentado.

- Do nosso lado esquerdo, os mais velhos competidores que esse torneio já teve, o ex-campeão que mostrou o vigor de um menino ao derrotar o novato na primeira rodada, recebam o Senhor Walter Moore e seu Hitmonchan!

O velho senhor saiu de seu túnel caminhando confiantemente com um sorriso visível por entre seu rosto barbado. Seu Hitmonchan o acompanhava lado a lado, saudado a torcida com a mão direita levantada, mas o homem tinha o olhar fixo em Dave e Machop, que não abaixaram a cabeça, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Chegando ao ringue, ele o subiu de um salto, mostrando maior facilidade do que seu jovem desafiante, e sorriu desdenhosamente enquanto caminhava na direção do menino.

- Agora vou te ensinar algumas coisinhas sobre como se ganha um campeonato meu jovem – provocou ao se aproximar – e você vai se arrepender por tentar ajudar esse saco de pancadas.

- Eu acho que você vai ver que os tempos mudaram desde que sua barba começou a ficar branca – devolveu Dave, surpreendendo o velho.

Antes que pudessem continuar as provocações, o juiz colocou a mão entre os participantes enquanto a torcida ia ao delírio com o clima tenso na arena. Eles haviam ido assistir lutar Pokemons, mas não pareciam se importar se fossem os humanos a disparar os golpes.

- Vamos resolver nossas diferenças no ringue, tudo bem cavalheiros? – disse o homem de uniforme listrado, com uma expressão urgente.

Sem nada responder, Walter se encaminhou de volta para seu lado do ringue e o juiz se posicionou para começar a batalha. Machop parecia gostar da situação, encarando seu adversário diretamente nos olhos enquanto o juiz explicava as regras da competição. Dave esperou o gongo soar, e logo pode ouvir o forte ressoar agudo que ele produzira para anunciar o início do combate.

Seu Pokémon, como antes pulara imediatamente para trás, como uma estratégia para se distanciar de seu oponente, que normalmente começava atacando. A estratégia funcionou e os primeiros dois socos de Hitmonchan erraram o alvo, e ainda abriram a guarda do adversário. Observando a oportunidade, Dave ordenou o primeiro golpe.

- Rápido, Mega Soco!

O golpe foi desferido, e mesmo com o rápido movimento que o adversário fez para tentar se desviar, o punho poderoso de Machop raspou o lado do rosto de Hitmonchan, que deu dois passos atrás cambaleando.

- Continue Machop! Agora use o Quebra-telhas!

O Pokémon azul se aproximou com velocidade, tendo um dos braços levantado e brilhando, mas foi surpreendido com a rápida reação que seu oponente teve. Com a mão esquerda Hitmonchan acertou um rápido soco em seu rosto e Machop deu dois passos para trás, visivelmente atordoado. Dave se assustou enquanto seu amigo cambaleava e levava rapidamente a mão ao local do rosto que fora atingido, com um movimento atípico.

Sorrindo, Walter ordenou que os ataques continuassem enquanto o menino de Grené tentava entender a reação estranha de Machop.

- Mostre para ele o que é um Mega Soco – ordenou o velho, e seu Hitmonchan rapidamente desferiu o poderoso golpe, que era a sua marca registrada. Machop não esboçou reação e foi atingido diretamente, recuando mais alguns passos, ainda com a mão apertando no rosto. Hitmonchan preparava um segundo soco, quando Dave percebeu que seu amigo não tinha condições de continuar daquela maneira. _Mas eu não posso parar a luta_ disse para si mesmo, enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer.

De repente, enquanto Machop recebia o segundo Mega Soco seguido, Dave teve uma idéia.

- Se deixe cair! – gritou. E seu Pokémon, agoniado com alguma coisa no rosto, obedeceu prontamente, dobrando as pernas e se deixando desabar.

O juiz rapidamente afastou Hitmonchan, enquanto começava a contagem para o Knockout. Dave já havia corrido para o local em que Machop caíra, e não perdeu tempo.

- Tire a mão do rosto – ordenou, e seu Pokémon obedeceu prontamente. A visão assustou o treinador. Os olhos de seu amigo estavam mais vermelhos do que ele jamais vira antes, e pareciam lacrimejar de dor. A contagem havia chegado ao numero dois.

De repente, o alerta de Jake, o ultimo a enfrentar Walter, voltou a sua mente como em um filme, e em uma fração de segundo, o jovem compreendeu o que havia acontecido. _O Jake achava que ele estava roubando, mas não sabia como... Agora eu sei, ele esta jogando alguma coisa nos olhos dos adversários_ concluiu.

Se virando enraivecido para o Juiz, Dave viu de relance o rosto preocupado de Walter do outro lado do ringue. Ele obviamente não contava que Dave usasse dessa estratégia inusitada. Enquanto isso, o juiz, que já contava quatro, ouviu Dave lhe chamando e se virou para o rapaz.

- Juiz, olha só o que...

Ele estava pronto para denunciar o oponente, mas antes que pudesse terminar, Machop o segurou pelo braço apertando-o fortemente e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Confuso, Dave não sabia o que fazer. _Ele não quer que eu fale com o juiz?_

O Pokémon repetiu o gesto negativo com a cabeça e o confuso juiz continuou a contagem, olhando com perplexidade para o menino.

- Não é nada, esquece – disse Dave, deixando o homem ainda mais perdido.

Se virando para Machop ele viu o Pokémon começar a se levantar com facilidade da queda premeditada que tivera, enquanto o juiz, que não parara de contar, chegava ao numero seis. Ele se voltou para o adversário, ainda com os olhos vermelhos, mas com as mãos prontas para a luta, enquanto seu surpreso treinador observava.

O juiz deu sinal para que a luta continuasse, e a torcida vibrou com a seqüência de rápidos socos que foram desferidos contra o Pokémon recém levantado do ringue. Dave percebeu que Machop bloqueou alguns golpes com o braço, mas não conseguia evitar outros, que também não seriam muito difíceis de bloquear. Walter parecia sério e preocupado por ter entendido que Dave vira o que estava de fato acontecendo, mas continuou a lutar normalmente.

_Ele está com dificuldade de enxergar_ observou Dave, enquanto via seu amigo receber diferentes golpes diretos, e continuar de pé, lutando e se defendendo. _Mas eu não estou..._ E com essa conclusão, o menino viu a única saída para a situação.

- Esquerda, Esquerda, Gancho direito – começou a narrar ele, entusiasticamente, gritando os golpes que o adversário de Machop desferia antes deles terem alcançado o alvo. Seu amigo rapidamente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo e passou a se defender com mais facilidade, guiado por seu treinador, enquanto o Pokémon de soco que começava a mostrar cansaço. A torcida foi à loucura com os rápidos movimentos de Machop.

- Direita, Direita, Esquerda, Use a Rasteira! – ordenou Dave, sorrindo enquanto seu Pokémon bloqueava os três ataques que foram desferidos e se abaixava para contra atacar. O movimento deu certo tanto o Pokémon quanto o treinador adversário foram pegos desprevenidos. Hitmonchan caiu de costas no chão, assustado, enquanto Walter mostrava sua verdadeira face.

- Levante seu imprestável! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Mas era tarde de mais, Dave agora tinha a vantagem de ter o oponente no chão e não ia desperdiçá-la.

- Use o Mega Chute!

Antes que o juiz pudesse interferir, Machop rapidamente acertou um poderoso chute na lateral do corpo do adversário caído, que foi jogado para o canto do ringue.

- Levante-se seu lutador inútil! – dizia Walter, enquanto o juiz começava a contagem. Dave, porém, sabia que a luta não havia acabado. O Pokémon do Soco se segurou com dificuldades nas cordas, usando apenas uma das mãos, enquanto a outra apertava o local onde fora atingido pelo Mega Chute. Aparentemente o golpe que sofrera o havia machucado

- Agora acabe logo com isso com uma seqüência de Socos Dinâmicos! – disse Walter, apreensivo, ordenando que seu Pokémon usasse seu ataque mais poderoso.

Obedecendo a seu treinador, ele começou a dar rápidos passos para frente, enquanto Machop coçava o olho. Dave, entretanto, estava atento.

-Cuidado! Esquerda, esquerda, gancho direito, direito! – voltou a falar o menino, ajudando seu amigo a se desviar e bloquear os ataques. Então ele lembrou-se de seu treinamento, e de um movimento em especial que guardara para essa ocasião. Com um sorriso no rosto, o menino deu seu mais inusitado comando a Machop, fazendo com que todos no estádio prendessem a respiração.

- Se deixe atingir! – disse ele, e o poderoso soco de Hitmonchan passou por entre a guarda do Pokémon azul, que de modo obediente deixara seus braços se separarem, fazendo de seu rosto um alvo fácil. A mão enluvada de seu adversário o atingiu na bochecha direita, fazendo com que seu rosto virasse e ele visse estrelas por um curto momento enquanto Dave torcia para que ele agüentasse.

No momento seguinte, porém, ele voltou seu rosto à posição normal, abalado, mas ainda de pé e capaz de lutar. Ao ver que Machop havia agüentado Dave rapidamente ordenou. – Use o ataque Vingança na costela direita!

Machop carregou então um poderoso golpe de caratê com seu braço e atingiu diretamente a costela machucada, de seu adversário, que desabou rapidamente no chão com o poderoso golpe. O Juiz correu para o centro do ringue, separando Machop, que imediatamente voltara a coçar os olhos, e começando a contagem, enquanto a torcida suspirava de surpresa com o golpe.

Hitmonchan estava visivelmente acordado, mas não havia esperanças de que ele se levantasse, uma vez que demonstrava dificuldades até mesmo para respirar. Walter xingava a incompetência de seu comandado do lado de fora, enraivecido, mas nada conseguiu trazer o Pokémon de volta a seus próprios pés antes de a contagem chegar a dez.

A torcida foi ao delírio com a vitória de Dave, que não se deu ao trabalho de comemorar logo em seguida. Pulando para dentro do Ringue, o rapaz deixou que toda a raiva que e adrenalina que estava sentindo finalmente tomasse conta de sua cabeça e puxou seu Machop pelo braço. Chegando ao lado do juiz, ele apontou para os olhos de seu amigo, que continuavam vermelhos e lacrimejando.

- Olhe a luva esquerda de Hitmonchan. Aposto que encontrará vestígios de alguma substancia ilegal por lá! - disse Dave, tendo que berrar em meio a toda gritaria da torcida. Walter havia parado de esbravejar e olhava assustado do juiz para o menino, percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Com um movimento brusco, ele se virou para o corredor e começou a correr, procurando fugir do local, não se preocupando nem ao menos com seu Pokémon machucado.

Aquela atitude por si só contou mais do que a averiguação que depois foi feita pelo juiz, e que encontrou um tipo de poeira nas luvas do Pokémon lutador. O velho foi rapidamente cercado pelos seguranças do local e impedido de se mover, enquanto o juiz se encaminhava para ele. Dave, porém, foi mais rápido e chegou cara a cara com o homem de cabelos e barbas brancas, que o encarava lívido de fúria

- Você me paga seu moleque! Você me paga!

- Quem vai pagar é você – disse Dave, se medo do homem imobilizado por três enormes seguranças – por tudo o que você fez ao meu Machop. Espero que nunca mais possa participar de uma competição oficial de lutas.

Com isso, o menino se virou e, junto com seu Machop, voltou para a sua sala particular, sem comemorar, enquanto Walter sofria a repreensão do juiz e as vaias de toda a torcida, que percebera a atitude covarde do homem ao tentar fugir abandonando seu Pokémon.

Dave, porém, continuava sério. Aquela havia sido sua maior vitória até o momento, talvez a mais importante, mas nem ele, nem seu Pokémon, pareciam simpáticos a idéia de gritar e pular no meio de toda aquela multidão. Dave passou seu braço pelo ombro de Machop e lado a lado, como dois amigos decididos, eles se recolheram saboreando pacientemente o doce sabor que aquela vitória havia deixado na boca. Naquele momento em especial os dois não se sentiam apenas felizes e realizados. Mais do que nunca, eles tinham a sensação de dever cumprido.


	16. Capítulo 16: No Limite

**Capítulo 16 – No Limite**

Ao abrir a porta de sua sala particular, já do lado de dentro, Dave sentiu-se mais uma vez agarrado pelo apertado abraço daquela menina morena de cheiro inconfundível. Mais forte do que nunca ele a segurou em seus braços, emocionado, se embriagando do odor de seus cabelos negros e dando leves beijos nos seus ombros.

Logo atrás vinham dois Jakes, o loiro bastante animado pela incrível vitória do rival e o de cabelos castanhos incomodado com o momento de intimidade entre o amigo e a amiga.

- Foi incrível! –exclamou o menino de olhos azuis se aproximando de Dave quando ele afrouxou um pouco o abraço na menina. Mindy havia ficado fortemente envergonhada com o momento que fora atrapalhado pelo menino loiro, mas tudo passou despercebido na imensa felicidade que sentia o mais novo finalista do Torneio de Brass – Foi simplesmente de mais! Se deixar atingir para aumentar o poder do ataque vingança? Nossa você é incrível cara! – continuou o loiro, visivelmente incapaz de controlar a sua animação.

O outro Jake, escolhendo ignorar o momento íntimo que acabara de acontecer e voltando a mergulhar na animação, também pulou em um abraço forte no seu amigo, que o retribuiu satisfeito. Agora, em particular, ao lado das pessoas de quem gostava tanto, Dave não podia negar que se sentia realizado por ter podido cumprir a promessa a seu amigo Machop, que já havia sido levado para a enfermaria para cuidar de seu problema nos olhos.

Eevee já voltara a seu ombro e o rapaz não podia deixar de se sentir completo, junto de seus três melhores amigos, e de um antigo rival que ele também ajudara a vingar. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão vitorioso assim em nenhum outro momento de sua curta vida, mesmo quando havia recebido a Pokedex do Professor Noah.

- E o Walter estava mesmo roubando! Eu te disse! Foi incrível como você pegou ele no flagra – continuou o rapaz de Azure.

- Obrigado gente, muito obrigado mesmo! – suspirou Dave entre risos, se deixando cair no sofá ao seu lado e acariciando o pelo macio de Eevee ao seu colo – É muito bom poder comemorar assim com vocês.

- Falando em comemorar – disse Mindy, percebendo a oportunidade e deixando a vergonha de lado com um grande sorriso – Nós vamos sair hoje à noite e não tem nem chances de você não vir com a gente, Dave!

O menino sorriu para a menina, que não desistia, e pareceu hesitar. Ela, porém, percebendo a duvida no rosto do menino, se encaminhou disfarçadamente para trás do menino loiro de olhos azuis e apoiou a mão em um de seus ombros, em um movimento de intimidade que eles nunca haviam tido. Dave sentiu uma sensação desconhecida no estomago enquanto ela voltava a insistir.

- Nós vamos mesmo sem você, eu e o Jake já combinamos – acrescentou ela, deixando seu braço deslizar displicentemente pelo braço do rapaz, que se assustara com a caricia inesperada.

Sem entender exatamente por que, Dave sentiu alguma coisa queimando dentro de si e teve a vontade se expulsar o garoto loiro de seu quarto, enquanto o Jake mais novo arregalava os olhos em um susto que quase o derrubou da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- Mas é claro que eu vou! – disse Dave se levantado bruscamente com a cara fechada.

- Isso! – comemorou a menina, rindo e se sentindo vitoriosa. Imediatamente se afastou do menino loiro para sentar no sofá ao lado de Dave – eu sabia que você não ia perder a oportunidade de comemorar essa vitória.

E Dave não teve outra opção. Depois de uma breve passagem no Centro Pokémon, o menino se viu saindo pela porta da frente às dez da noite, sem ter hora para voltar.

Quando cruzou a entrada do grande prédio onde se instalara, o menino teve que parar para tentar reconhecer o lugar em que estava. Os grandes prédios sem graça e as ruas sujas que ele conhecia de dia, agora estavam intensamente iluminados por imensos letreiros gigantes, que piscavam em tons e cores diferentes, iluminando o céu de um jeito que as estrelas eram difíceis de ver. Incontáveis e inusitados anúncios enchiam as laterais da rua, se estendendo a altura máxima que os olhos podiam alcançar. Bem a frente, no alto de um prédio, Dave viu uma imensa replica de Pokebola aberta, mas em seu interior, tinham colocado uma enorme mesa de som, onde um homem parecia misturar musicas para anunciar a abertura de uma nova loja de musicas.

Acima, preso as janelas do Centro Pokémon, podia-se ver uma enorme tela de plasma que cobria nada menos do que cinco andares do prédio. Nela revezavam-se anúncios de uma suposta loja de ração especial para Pokémon, que prometiam os mais diversos efeitos, e uma loja de roupas e equipamentos para treinadores que chamou a atenção do humilde garoto.

Vendo o deslumbramento do amigo, Mindy o chamou de volta para realidade, enquanto ele parecia observar a propaganda de algo que parecia ser um comunicador móvel, especialmente designado para quem saia em jornada.

– Meu avô ajuda com dinheiro para comida, mas nem adianta olhar para essas novas tecnologias Dave – comentou a menina, rindo – Vem comigo, vamos nos divertir.

As ruas estavam abarrotadas de gente, até mesmo no asfalto, e era difícil a locomoção. Mindy pegou na mão do amigo o puxou pelo meio da multidão, enquanto segurava o menino mais novo pelo ombro, evitando assim que o grupo se perdesse. Jake de Azure andava atrás de Dave, também com uma das mãos em seu ombro, ainda com o olhar preso ao brilho que as luzes ofereciam.

Mindy virou a esquerda em uma larga rua, também lotada, mas onde as propagandas pareciam mudar de estilo. Em vez das grandes e tecnológicas telas promocionais que anunciavam os mais diversos produtos, ali se podiam ver varias pequenas placas, alguma de neon, outras simplesmente de madeira, convidando os visitantes a entrarem nhoque pareciam ser bares e lounges para um publico jovem.

- Vem – chamou a menina, guiando o grupo por entre dois bares maiores que eles não conseguiram ver o nome – Tem um lugar muito legal ali na frente!

Ele seguiu pela rua e logo eles se viram de frente a uma grossa porta cinza com a figura de um Ninetails cuidadosamente desenhada a frente, onde Mindy adentrou sem pensar duas vezes. Em cima se via o grande letreiro, que brilhava em diversas cores enquanto lia-se "_Nine Colors"_. O efeito das luzes piscando, de alguma maneira que Dave não pode perceber, dava a impressão de que chamas desenhadas pelo neon, que variavam de um tom azul escurecido até um lilás rosado, queimavam lentamente as letras. Sem poder observar melhor, ele foi puxado porta adentro pela garota.

Ao entrar, porém, instintivamente levou as mãos aos ouvidos devido ao alto som da música animada que o tocava dentro daquele lugar. Tomado de gente de todos os tipos e cores, mal havia espaço para andar dentro do comprido salão, que consistia basicamente de um enorme balcão no fundo, delimitando um bar tomado por diferentes bebidas desconhecidas aos olhos do rapaz, grandes estruturas no teto, que serviam de suporte para as caixas de som e holofotes que piscavam nas mais diferentes cores e ritmos, cortando a difusa escuridão do local, e uma enorme pista de dança, tão lotada que mal permitia que alguém andasse por ela.

- Vem! – chamou Mindy, soltando os outros amigos e puxando Dave para a pista de dança – Vamos dançar! - O menino, porém, assustado com tudo aquele barulho e movimento, respondeu que gostaria de pedir uma água no bar, pois estava com sede.

- Volta logo, então! – disse a garota, quase gritando por causa do volume do som. Apontando para o chão no local onde estava, completou – Vou te esperar bem aqui, cuidado para não se perder!

Jake, seu amigo mais novo, acompanhou Dave até o bar, se espremendo junto ao garoto enquanto eles travam uma difícil batalha para chegar ao seu destino. Ele não parecia confortável e animado como dissera estar nas noites que saia sozinho com Mindy, e o rapaz mais velho percebeu que talvez aquele não fosse realmente o seu tipo preferido de programa noturno. _Definitivamente tem gente de mais nesse lugar_ pensava ele, enquanto tentava se aproximar do balcão apinhado de gente para fazer seus pedidos. _E nem da para ouvir o que os outros falam!_ A forte batida da musica dava a sensação de que o chão tremia, enquanto os tímpanos do rapaz vibravam loucamente._ Essa musica vai estourar os meus ouvidos._

Ele olhou a volta e sentiu Jake ainda segurando em sua cintura, lutando para não ser espremido e forçado a se separar do amigo. O outro Jake já não podia mais ser visto em meio à multidão, e Dave constatou que não havia esperanças de encontrá-lo novamente aquela noite, a não ser por um incrível lance de sorte. Assim que percebeu o fato, ele ficou em duvida se seria mesmo capaz de refazer seu caminho até Mindy.

Depois de uma grande luta para conseguir uma garrafa pequena de água, que custou a totalidade do dinheiro que ele tinha nos bolsos, o menino passou mais meia hora tentando passar por toda a multidão novamente, se espremendo e esbarrando nas pessoas, e pedindo desculpas inutilmente, já que todos ali pareciam considerar aquilo normal. Depois de um grande esforço ele conseguiu cruzar a pista para reencontrar a amiga. O problema maior foi encontrar de novo o exato lugar em que ela prometera esperar, frente ao que pareciam ser mais de mil pessoas amontoadas. Gritar e chamar o seu nome não era uma opção, pois seria inútil, então só restava ao pequeno Jake e Dave forçar a passagem por entre o mar de corpos dançantes até encontrá-la.

Foram mais longos minutos procurando, mesmo depois de chegar a um lugar que considerava próximo de onde a deixara, e se Dave não tivesse resolvido guardar metade da garrafa d'água para caso a menina estivesse com sede, ela teria se esgotado antes dele ver os inconfundíveis cabelos negros da menina se balançando alegremente no ritmo do som, alguns metros à frente. As pessoas continuavam a passar em sua frente, o que tornava difícil ver a totalidade de seu rosto, mas logo o rapaz conseguiu se aproximar. Já automaticamente balançando de leve a cabeça, se acostumando com a atmosfera em que estava, ele percebeu que talvez pudesse se acostumar e se divertir.

Quando, seguido de perto por um calado Jake, finalmente chegou a poucos metros da garota, ainda tendo um casal aos beijos e carinhos entre os dois, Dave teve uma surpresa. Jake, o loiro, estava ao lado de Mindy. Ele segurava na mão da menina, que ria sem graça para o que quer que ele estivesse falando em seu ouvido.

Se o rapaz sentira um grunhido dentro de si ao ver Mindy próxima do garoto ainda na arena, agora ele sentiu as garras do que parecia ser um furioso Arcanaine rasgando suas entranhas e cuspindo fogo dentro dele. O menino mais novo, ao seu lado, estava estaticamente paralisado, incrédulo.

Enfurecido, sem nem se preocupar em pensar o porquê se sentia daquela maneira, o garoto transpôs o casal apaixonado que o separava dos amigos e se mostrou, de cara fechada para os dois. A menina rapidamente puxou sua mão, liberando-se do aperto do outro menino, e o empurrou para longe discretamente.

- Dave! – sorriu, parecendo levemente aliviada por ter finalmente outra companhia. O rapaz, porém, continuava enfurecido.

- Toma! – disse ele, ríspido, quase empurrando a garrafa de água meio cheia nas mãos da menina sorridente – Pensei que você pudesse estar com sede. Eu estou indo ok? Esse lugar não é para mim...

O sorriso de Mindy desapareceu repentinamente enquanto ela tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Perdeu um segundo olhando para a garrafa que o amigo botara com violência em sua mão, e quando voltou a olhar para cima, apenas viu a cabeça do rapaz se afastado ao longe pela multidão. Pela primeira vez sem palavras, o Jake mais novo acompanhou seu amigo na direção em que uma placa indicava a saída.

Enfurecido, Dave nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de se espremer nos curtos espaços para passagem, trombando com quem estivesse no caminho até conseguir sair com seu amigo em seu encalço. Pouco atrás, Mindy vinha correndo, atônita, tentando alcançar os amigos, mas sendo retardada pela multidão. Em ultimo lugar, o menino loiro tentava acompanhá-la.

Quando Dave finalmente saiu para a rua, ele viu que o que achara antes movimentado, agora parecia calmo e tranqüilo, comparado ao local de onde acabara de sair. Em uma caminhada que quase parecia uma corrida ele seguiu em velocidade para o Centro Pokémon, enquanto aqueles segundos em que observou o menino loiro falando tão próximo do ouvido de Mindy se passavam repetidamente com um filme em sua cabeça, focando vez na mão dele que segurava a dela, vez no sorriso bobo que ela dava ao ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Assim que entrou no Centro o rapaz rumou diretamente para o seu quarto. O pequeno Jake havia ficado para trás, e ele estava, finalmente, sozinho como queria. Adentrou o pequeno aposento silenciosamente, para não acordar Eevee que dormia em sua cama, e se deitou ao lado do Pokémon, que pareceu perceber a presença do treinador e se aconchegou sem abrir os olhos.

Quando Jake entrou no quarto, muitos minutos depois, ele fingiu estar dormindo não dando chances para o menino lhe falar. A verdade, porém, é que para o enfurecido menino de Grené dormir aquela noite foi extremamente difícil.

No dia seguinte Dave acordou com lambidas de seu Eevee, enquanto Jake chamava por seu nome, já em pé na cama de baixo. Ele mal se lembrava do momento em que pegou no sono, mas seu tivesse que tentar adivinhar, diria que fora há cinco minutos. Com os olhos pesados e sentindo que tinha olheiras no rosto, ele apenas gemeu em resposta ao chamado.

- Dave, acorda! – insistiu o menino veementemente – a Final do torneio é em uma hora!

Tudo lentamente foi voltando à mente do garoto, passando por todo o seu treinamento, a primeira luta e a tão esperada vitória em cima de Walter, depois a comemoração em sua sala, o sentimento de completude, de sucesso, tudo culminando com a noite anterior, que deveria ter sido um refresco para a sua mente, mas o manteve horas a fio acordado em sua cama. Como pudera ser tão infantil? Como se deixara acreditar que tudo havia acabado justamente por que havia conseguido sua vingança?_ Eu prometi que iríamos ganhar o torneio, prometi que iríamos ser campeões. Isso ainda não aconteceu, Dave! O que é que você pensou que ia comemorar ontem?_

Em pouco mais de um segundo a realidade de que ainda tinha uma luta nos próximos minutos, talvez a mais difícil e com certeza a mais importante que tivera até agora, recaiu sobre seus ombros como um pesado Onix.

Se levantando prontamente, o menino saltou da cama de cima do beliche sem utilizar as escadas, fazendo Eevee pular de susto. Olhou para si mesmo e por um momento agradeceu o fato de não ter tido paciência de trocar de roupa na noite anterior. Checando se suas Pokebolas estavam devidamente presas ao seu cinto, o menino correu para fora do quarto, gritando uma breve despedida para os atônitos Jake e Eevee, que ficavam para trás.

- Vejo vocês na arena! Tchau!

Ele saiu correndo pelo corredor e apertou o botão do elevador, quase pulando enquanto esfregava o rosto e o esperava chegar. Observou ansiosamente o letreiro digital ainda mostrando o sinal de térreo e perdeu a paciência, puxando uma porta ao seu lado que dava passagem para as escadas. Desceu os três andares o mais rápido que pôde, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, e quase caindo quando alcançou o andar que queria.

Rapidamente se projetou pelo hall de entrada do Centro Pokémon, mas assim que saiu das escadas, esbarrou com alguém, tropeçou e rolou no chão.

- Ei olha por onde an... – começou a dizer um menino de cabelos loiros que logo reconheceu em Dave seu amigo – Ah Dave, é você? O que está fazendo aqui? A Mindy acabou de subir para chamar o Jake. Achamos que você já estaria na arena.

Se levantando com pressa, Dave mal olhou para o amigo e já se preparava para correr de novo. – Jake eu realment... – mas foi interrompido pelo garoto, que agora segurava seu braço, impedindo-o de correr.

- Cara olha só eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

- Agora não da Jake, eu...

- É rápido cara, juro.

- Mas... – Dave foi interrompido por sinal da mão do garoto, e percebeu que talvez fosse mais fácil deixá-lo falar logo.

- Olha, eu só queria pedir desculpas por ontem a noite cara. Eu não imaginei que você pudesse ficar chateado. Desculpa mesmo. É que a Mindy meio que brincou comigo lá na sua sala e eu achei que talvez tivesse alguma chance, entende...

- O que? – disse Dave, incrédulo. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento erra correr para a arena do torneio – Olha relaxa Jake, eu não estou chate... – mas o loiro voltou a falar novamente.

- Eu vi como você ficou quando me viu falando com ela e quero deixar bem claro que não rolou nada ok? Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu tentei alguma coisa, é verdade, mas ela não estava interessada. Acho que foi tudo um grande mal entendido. Eu já fale... – Dessa vez foi Dave o responsável pela interrupção, soltando seu braço que ainda estava sendo segurado pelo amigo.

- Olha cara, está tudo bem, juro que não fiquei com ciúmes. A única coisa que eu quero é correr para a arena ok? Minha luta é em menos de uma hora – e com isso, ele se projetou pela porta automática do Centro Pokémon.

No fundo de seu intimo, ele se sentia um pouco mais aliviado enquanto o vento batia em seu rosto. Afinal, o que quer que ele tinha pensado que vira na noite anterior não fora realmente nada com que se preocupar. _Me preocupar?_ Ele se pegou perguntando._ E Se fosse realmente alguma coisa, por que eu iria me preocupar? Será mesmo que eu estava com ciúmes?_ Por um momento ele diminuiu o ritmo da corrida, mas logo retomou a velocidade._ Foca no campeonato Dave, no campeonato!_ Disse para si mesmo, enquanto sacudia a cabeça e tentava correr o mais rápido que podia.

Vinte minutos depois, Dave estava parado no seu costumeiro corredor de entrada, ainda um pouco esbaforido pela corrida. Seu Machop estava ao seu lado, fora da Pokebola, visivelmente tenso com a luta. Tentando controlar a ansiedade, ele fazia força não pensar no que poderia acontecer, nem lamentar o fato de não ter tido tempo de correr aquela manha, como vinha fazendo todos os dias. Tentou então se concentrar na multidão do lado de fora, sentada nas arquibancadas.

O rapaz havia estado naquela mesma situação duas vezes no dia anterior, mas havia alguma coisa diferente com o barulho das pessoas que atravessava a entrada do túnel. Estava imensamente mais alto, mais tumultuado e as luzes do lado de fora com certeza brilhavam mais intensamente. Dave teve a impressão de que a caminhada que teria que fazer até o ringue de batalha seria maior do que aquela que estava acostumado, mas não entendeu o porquê.

As luzes finalmente se apagaram e a torcida explodiu em aplausos e vivas de antecipação enquanto o juiz esperava o ruído diminuir para começar as apresentações.

- Bem vindos à grande final do Torneio de Lutas Anual da Cidade de Brass! – disse o homem, visivelmente animado, conseguindo transmitir sua energia para a já eufórica multidão, que gritou mais uma vez. Ele continuou. – Hoje utilizando finalmente toda a capacidade dessa maravilhosa arena, temos um público presente de mais de 20.000 pessoas, batendo o recorde do ano passado! – O homem continuou a agradecer a presença de todos enquanto Dave compreendia a mudança de atmosfera. _Mais de vinte mil pessoas? VINTE MIL PESSOAS?_ Pensou, se forçando a suspirar pesadamente repetidas para controlar o batimento cardíaco. Ele só voltou a conseguir prestar atenção ao apresentador, que era também o juiz, quando o homem se virou para apresentar os lutadores.

- Do nosso lado direito, temos a sensação do campeonato desse ano. Depois de anos sem que isso acontecesse, temos mais uma vez um novato na grande final! Será que ele consegue ser o primeiro a levantar o cinturão de campeão? Povo de Brass, por favor, deem as boas vindas a Dave Hairo!

O menino engoliu uma grande quantidade de ar, como se estivesse se preparando para um grande mergulho, e deu o primeiro passo em direção aos gritos e aplausos do povo daquela cidade. Machop seguia ao seu lado, oscilando entre uma caminhada apressada e um leve trote até o ringue de batalhas. Ele tinha que admitir que nunca presenciara tamanha estrutura, nem uma atmosfera como aquela. O teto parecia ter sido elevado, e agora estava a o que parecia ser quilômetros de altura. A arquibancada, que antes já lhe parecera grande, ganhara três largos anéis de acentos, e se estendia até se encontrar com o teto. Os milhares de pessoas, gritando, assoviando e aplaudindo juntas fazia um barulho ensurdecedor que só foi amenizado brevemente quando a apresentação do outro finalista teve início.

- E do nosso lado esquerdo, diretamente da nossa cidade vizinha, o atual tri campeão desse torneio, o líder do ginásio de Pokémons lutadores de Russet, recebam de volta o nosso querido e incomparável Tyler Moore!

A única coisa que Dave conseguiu compreender foram as palavras "líder de ginásio de Russet". Depois disso tudo passou despercebido enquanto uma onda de eletricidade corria pela sua espinha, se espalhando por toda a extensão de seu corpo. _Um líder de ginásio? _Pensou ele, extasiado. Se o seu coração já estava batendo aceleradamente antes, devido a toda atmosfera da luta, agora ele havia saltado à boca.

O rapaz observou enquanto o jovem, que aparentava ter em torno de 20 anos, talvez um pouco mais, andava sorridente acenando para a torcida. Ele vestia um quimono azul escuro que carregava um simples brasão no peito com o que parecia ser uma luva de boxe. Tinha a pele clara, os cabelos pretos, curtos e espetados, com um pequeno e quase imperceptível topete a frente, e um olhar que mesclava a simplicidade com objetividade e confiança.

Não vinha com nenhum Pokémon ao seu lado, mas sim uma única Pokebola nas mãos, o que apenas aumentou o nervosismo de Dave. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao ringue, o subiu cumprimentando com a cabeça o menino do outro lado e liberando um grande e aparentemente poderoso Machamp para a luta. O menino de Grené sentiu seu estomago dar cambalhotas. Machop também arregalara os olhos. _Essa não vai ser fácil_, pensou.

- Lutadores, posicionem-se! – ordenou o juiz, enquanto o Pokémon de quatro braços dava seus pesados passos para o centro do Ringue.

O Gongo soou e como em todas às outras vezes, Machop deu um leve salto para trás, desviando do primeiro golpe do adversário. Dessa vez, porém, enquanto um dos braços direitos desferia um Golpe de caratê, o braço inferior esquerdo do enorme Pokémon acertou o alvo com um Mega Soco. O Pokémon de Dave deu largos passos para trás, tentando se manter de pé, surpreso com a agilidade do brutamonte à sua frente.

- Não se deixe abater Machop, continue firme! – gritou ele, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido do que nunca. –Contra ataque com um Chute Baixo!

Obedecendo, o pequeno Pokémon se aproximou com velocidade e tentou atingir um chute nas pernas do monstro que enfrentava, e por um momento pensou ter obtido êxito. Porém um segundo mais tarde percebeu que a perna que atingira havia sido usada para bloquear a intensidade do golpe, e não como um alvo definitivo. Ele sentiu o impacto do choque de seu osso com o do adversário e Dave ficou em duvida sobre quem teria sofrido mais com o movimento.

Mais um segundo se passou e um forte Golpe de Caratê forçou Machop a se afastar mais uma vez, escapando por centímetros da mão mais próxima de Machamp.

O rapaz de Grené olhou assustado para Tyler do outro lado, que parecia concentrado unicamente nos movimentos de seu Pokémon. Até o momento, ele não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer. _O Pokémon dele faz tudo sozinho? Por que ele não comanda os ataques?_ Pensou o menino. Sua atenção rapidamente voltou para a luta quando um alto suspiro de toda a torcida pôde ser ouvido. Machop havia acabado de se desviar de uma seqüencia de três Mega Socos seguidos, desferidos um por cada mão do oponente, mas o quarto o havia atingido em cheio, mais uma vez forçando-o a se afastar. _O que eu faço?_ Pensava Dave, sentindo o suor começando a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Cuidado! – alertou ele.

Mais um soco foi desferido, e Machop se desviou jogando seu corpo para o lado e vendo uma das mãos de seu adversário passar a sua frente. _É isso!_ Pensou o menino em menos de um segundo. O golpe foi desferido em grande velocidade e outro já estava a caminho quando o treinador de Grené gritou novas instruções.

- Desvie mais uma vez e se agarre nele!

A ordem foi obedecida com dificuldade, mas Machop, por pouco, conseguiu evitar o golpe seguinte e agarrou-se ao braço superior esquerdo de Machamp.

- Agora passe para as costas dele e use um Mega Soco!

Obedecendo, o pequeno e ágil Pokémon azul se deixou escorregar e com um sutil movimento, quase acrobático, saltou para as costas do imenso e perplexo adversário. Um ar de surpresa percorreu o rosto de Tyler por um instante, mas logo desapareceu escondido. Ainda assim ele não dera nenhuma ordem expressa.

Machop acertou o Mega soco ao lado do pescoço de Machamp, que pareceu sentir o impacto, mas um de seus longos braços inferiores já havia se esticado e segurado um dos pés do Pokémon de Dave, que se balançavam pendurados as suas costas. Ele deu um forte puxão e dessa vez foi a vez dos olhos do menino mais novo se arregalarem enquanto ele viu seu amigo ser suspenso no ar, preso pelo pé, e ser balançado no alto, antes de ter seu corpo lançado contra o chão com violência. Aquele era, sem duvidas, um poderosissimo Arremesso Sísmico e Machop ficara estendido na lona do ringue, enquanto o juiz começava a contagem.

O rapaz correu para o lado de seu Pokémon enquanto o juiz contava um.

- Machop! Machop! Você está bem?

- Ch... Ma... Chop... – dizia o Pokémon, entre os dentes, visivelmente irritado.

O juiz já contava três e ele ainda tremia, sem dar sinais se era de raiva ou de dor. Dave presumiu que fossem os dois.

- Machop, vamos! Eu sei que você consegue se levantar!

O menino observou enquanto com as mãos espalmadas no chão, seu Pokémon fazia um imenso esforço e conseguia levantar as primeiras partes do tronco. O juiz contou quatro quando uma das mãos do Pokémon caído escorregou, e ele bateu com o rosto mais uma vez no chão. A torcida suspirou enquanto Tyler observava com interesse.

- Vamos! Você não pode desistir! Estamos na final e eu sei que podemos vencer! – Dizia Dave. Tudo a sua volta parecia um borrão e ele só conseguia ver Machop lutando para se por de pé mais uma vez.

O juiz contou seis quando ele se arrastou até a corda mais próxima, agarrando-a com uma das mãos. Com a outra, se apoiou no chão e fez força, até conseguir puxar peso de seu corpo. Suas pernas ainda pareciam relutantes a obedecer, mas quando a contagem chegou a nove, ele conseguiu se estabilizar, largando a corda e, ainda um pouco cambaleante, se virando para Machamp. Tyler pareceu surpreso e demonstrou pela primeira um leve sorriso quando viu que ainda teria que lutar mais.

- Isso! – comemorou Dave, suspirando aliviado. Estava pronto para comandar o próximo movimento, quando, de repente, percebeu com assombro que ainda não sabia o que fazer para atingir Machamp diretamente, sem se expor aos braços do concorrente.

Em seu momento de indecisão, ele observou enquanto o Pokémon adversário, ainda sem receber ordens, partia enfurecido para cima de seu amigo. O lutador de grande porte parecia ter ficado ofendido por não ter nocauteado o adversário com o ultimo golpe, e agora se aproximava com ferocidade, fazendo, por um momento, Dave tremer de medo.

Em movimentos mais rápidos do que os olhos do menino podiam acompanhar, Machop foi atingido diretamente, sem chances de se defender, por incontáveis Mega Socos em seqüencia. A velocidade dos movimentos era tão assustadora que apenas era possível ver o pequeno e magro corpo do Pokémon azul se mexendo frente aos impactos do que pareciam ser, por vezes, dois socos de cada vez.

Eles atingiam o rosto, o nariz, as costelas e a boca do estomago, e depois voltavam a atingir os mesmos locais rápida e impiedosamente, sem dar chances de resposta e nem ao menos de recuperar o ar. Machamp parecia concentrado em toda a sua força, e não dava sinais de que aliviaria o ataque. Tyler se mostrou pela primeira vez preocupado.

Dave nunca vira tamanha velocidade e agilidade enquanto assistia sem ação seu Pokémon ser massacrado frente a golpes tão velozes poderosos. Até a multidão parecia anestesiada e chocada com a violência do que estava acontecendo.

- Machamp, é o suficiente – disse o líder de ginásio, e depois de um minuto de golpes, que, para o treinador de Grené, pareceram intermináveis horas de sofrimento, o imenso Pokémon de quatro braços deu alguns passos atrás, bufando e se mostrando cansado, enquanto Machop desabava sobre seus joelhos.

Pela segunda vez em pouquíssimo tempo, o juiz voltara a contar.

Dessa vez, porém, Dave não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Ele ficara demasiadamente assustado com a ferocidade dos ataques do oponente e via que seu Pokémon estava além das capacidades de lutar, enquanto ficava ajoelhado no chão, tremendo, com varias partes do corpo visivelmente inchadas e o que Dave pensou ser sangue escorrendo de seu nariz, que jazia claramente desconfigurado. Por um momento, o treinador ficou em duvida se queria mesmo que seu amigo voltasse a ficar de pé.

A contagem do juiz chegou cinco quando uma gota pareceu cair da face do pequeno e enfraquecido Machop. Se era uma lágrima ou apenas mais uma gota de suor o garoto não conseguiu distinguir, mas ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar também.

- CHHHOOOPP! – berrou o machucado Pokémon, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo perplexo e silencioso estádio, lotado com mais de vinte mil pessoas estáticas. A contagem havia chegado ao número sete, e ele estava, mais uma vez, se colocando sobre seus pés.

Todos soltaram uma sonora expressão de surpresa e Dave observou incrédulo, sem saber se sentia realmente feliz por ver que ainda haveria mais luta. Ele entendera que talvez o adversário fosse muito superior, e não queria ver seu amigo sofrendo ainda mais. Tyler, do outro lado, parecia também estar sem ação, enquanto via seu Machamp bufar de raiva.

- Calma Machamp! Respira. Vamos acabar com isso de uma só vez.

O grande Pokémon obedeceu e, quando o juiz, hesitante, voltou a apitar para reiniciar a luta, o brutamonte permaneceu parado no lugar. Machop estava cambaleante do outro lado do ringue, praticamente inconsciente, mas ainda de pé. Dave estava estático, segurando o choro e tentando manter a calma. Claramente Machop não conseguiria desferir um golpe sequer, e o rapaz duvidou até mesmo que pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Aproxime-se dele devagar e use o Golpe Cruzado – ordenou o líder de ginásio, olhando fundo nos olhos desesperados do outro treinador. Ao ouvir as palavras do jovem homem, o menino de Grené retribuiu o olhar, sem saber o que esperar. Nesse momento, o homem moreno apontou com a cabeça para algo ao lado do rapaz mais novo. Quando ele se virou, viu uma toalha branca pendurada em na corda do ringue, bem ao alcance de sua mão.

Como aquilo havia chegado ali, ou se sempre esteve ali Dave não soube dizer. Provavelmente aquele pequeno detalhe havia passado despercebido pelos ansiosos olhos do treinador nas lutas anteriores. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele olhou para os passos pesados do forte Machamp, se aproximando cada vez mais de Machop, que ainda lutava para se manter consciente e de pé. Não havia esperanças de defesa para o amigo, e aquele golpe final certamente terminaria a luta, mas Dave percebeu que não conseguiria observar seu amigo sofrer mais.

_Desculpe Machop _pensou ele, pegando a toalha e a lançando com força no ar, enquanto a primeira lagrima escorria por sua face.

A torcida tomou um susto, mas logo em seguida respirou aliviada ao ver a toalha que sinalizava a desistência de Dave e Machop voar pelo ringue e cair, devagar, na lona. Machop, alguns segundos depois, alheio a tudo que estava acontecendo, tonto de dor, desabou no chão, finalmente inconsciente.

Dave deixou a cabeça cair, enquanto mais lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e sacou a Pokebola de Machop, recolhendo-o. Ele não viu quando até mesmo o juiz o cumprimentou com a cabeça, apoiando a sua difícil decisão e se encaminhou de volta para sua sala particular, passando pelo camarote especial onde Mindy e os dois Jakes estavam, sem nem sequer olhar para os amigos, enquanto a multidão explodia em aplausos, em parte comemorando mais uma vitória de Tyler, em parte saudando a decisão do menino. Desolado, o humilde garoto de Grené não conseguia se lembrar de um momento pior em toda sua vida.

Quase uma hora depois, Dave estava sentado em sua sala particular, com as mãos na cabeça, ainda sentindo algumas poucas lágrimas escorrerem pela face. Não sabia definir o que sentia naquele momento, e também não lhe importava definir ou separar a raiva do desapontamento e da mágoa. Também não sabia o que lhe doía mais, enquanto lembrava ver seu Pokémon, e acima de tudo, seu amigo, depois de levar incontáveis golpes, ainda resistir de pé, quase inconsciente. A imagem dele jogando a toalha também estava permanentemente gravada em sua memória, marcada em sua pele como uma cicatriz que ele mesmo se impusera. _Eu não tinha escolha_ repetia ele para si mesmo, como se tentasse se convencer. _Eu não podia deixar ele daquele jeito._

Nesse momento o rapaz ouviu três fortes batidas do lado de fora de sua porta. _O que? Eu falei para a atendente não deixar ninguém entrar! _Pensou ele, se levantando revoltado e girando a maçaneta, enquanto secava as lagrimas do rosto com a outra mão. A visão de quem batia o surpreendeu.

- Vim ver como você está – disse a voz caridosa de Tyler – Dave, não é?

O menino precisou de alguns segundos para compreender o que estava vendo, mas logo depois, ignorando a boa vontade daquele que havia acabado de ser seu oponente, quase bateu a porta em sua cara, sem responder. Se o jovem homem não tivesse impedido o fechamento da porta com as mãos, teria sido ignorado e deixado sozinho no corredor.

- Suponho então que esteja irritado. – Ele parecia sério, porém compreensivo, e acima de tudo, irritantemente calmo.

- Não sei dizer como estou. Você não precisava ter feito tudo aquilo! – a irritação do menino de Grené crescia a cada segundo e ele se controlava para não gritar, lembrando-se do estado de Machop – Você podia tê-lo... Você podia...

- Dave, essa é uma competição profissional e adulta... – começou o homem, sem conseguir terminar.

- Você está me chamando de criança? – explodiu o rapaz – Você acha que eu não deveria estar aqui? Se não percebeu eu cheguei à final!

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – a calma do homem parecia inabalável, e isso somente servia para tirar o menino mais novo do sério – Apenas disse que aqui se luta para vencer. Meu Machamp, modéstia a parte, tem anos de treinamento, tanto que não preciso nem comandá-lo verbalmente na maioria do tempo e...

Sem paciência, Dave voltou a atacar – Afinal, o que você veio aqui fazer em? Veio jogar na minha cara que é melhor do que eu? Que tem um Pokémon evoluído e não precisa nem falar para comandá-lo?

- Não – disse o homem, balançando negativamente a cabeça – na verdade vim aqui cumprimentá-lo por uma grande batalha. Realmente admiro a coragem de seu Pokémon por ter continuado na luta, mesmo sem condições. Ele foi verdadeiramente um grande adversário. – Dave perdera a ação, pego de surpresa pelas palavras que ouvia – E você se mostrou um grande treinador.

- Coragem do Machop... – murmurou Dave baixinho, ainda com ressentimento na voz – Coragem essa que o colocou de coma na enfermaria e lhe deu um nariz quebrado! Grande coragem... E que grande treinador é esse, que se rende justamente na final do campeonato? – Cansado, o garoto se deixou cair na poltrona ao lado do sofá, recolocando as mãos no rosto para esconder a nova torrente incontrolável de lagrimas. Tyler respondeu.

- Coragem de se levantar mesmo quando não se pode mais. Coragem de enfrentar um oponente claramente mais forte, e ainda assim acreditar na vitória. Você devia ter orgulho de seu Pokémon Dave – disse o homem, se aproximando e botando uma das mãos no ombro do garoto – E você devia também sentir orgulho de você, que soube prezar o que mais importa: o bem-estar dele. Muitos teriam deixado a luta terminar, e isso poderia ter agravado ainda mais o já precário estado de Machop.

Dave olhou surpreso para o rosto do homem que lhe falava, sem saber o que sentir. Queria odiar a pessoa que o deixara naquela posição. Queria poder desgraçar o seu nome e tinha vontade de nunca mais vê-lo a sua frente, mas por que é que ele não permitia? Por que ele tinha que ser tão gentil?

- Eu entendo que o golpe que levou hoje foi duro rapaz – continuou o homem, vendo que o garoto começava a entender a mensagem que queria lhe passar – mas aprenda uma coisa com seu Pokémon: Levante-se sempre, não importa para que. Mesmo que saiba que vai cair de novo, não se deixe abater até não poder mais. Por que no final não importa a força do golpe que você consegue dar, mas sim quantos golpes você agüenta levar, sem perder a esperança.

Vendo a mistura de sentimentos no rosto do menino cabisbaixo, Tyler se levantou, sorrindo para Dave, e se encaminhou para fora do quarto, decidindo deixar o jovem sozinho, como queria. Observando as outras Pokebolas do menino jogadas em cima da mesa, ele sorriu, dizendo uma ultima coisa, já a porta.

- Você é um treinador que luta por insígnias para chega a Liga, certo?

Se lembrando que o homem a sua frente era o líder de ginásio da cidade vizinha, Dave olhou para cima e fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda tentando digerir as ultimas palavras do jovem homem a sua frente.

- Te espero ansiosamente em Russet então. Até breve.

E com isso, Tyler fechou a porta.


	17. Capítulo 17: Russet

**Capítulo 17 - Russet**

Era cedo de manhã e pela primeira vez na semana Dave se levantava animado. Machop havia finalmente sido liberado pela enfermeira Joy depois de uma lenta e penosa recuperação. O Pokémon havia ficado, à principio, desolado com a perda da luta e do titulo do campeonato, mas a perspectiva de uma revanche foi tentadora de mais, de modo que Dave o convencera a voltar a treinar assim que tivesse condições. De acordo com o menino, o ginásio de Russet não ficava a mais de um dia de viagem, de modo que a partir do momento em que se julgassem prontos, poderiam desafiar o ginásio e o grande Machamp que levara o cinturão para casa.

Sem titubear, o garoto de Grené saiu do quarto sorrateiramente, fazendo esforço para não acordar Jake ou Eevee, que continuavam mergulhados em um confortável sono. A sua corrida matutina também serviria de desculpa para escapar de sua outra amiga, que estava impaciente por ter de ficar toda a semana parada na cidade, estando o próximo ginásio tão próximo. Ela não reclamava abertamente, por compreender que a outra opção seria deixar Machop para trás e isso seria inaceitável, mas seu humor nos últimos dias dava claros sinais que ela não estava satisfeita.

Dave cumprimentou a enfermeira de cabelos rosa, que lhe entregou sua Pokebola com um agradável sorriso no rosto e, por um momento, o rapaz admirou a sua capacidade de se manter alegre, simpática e prestativa tão cedo de manhã. Nem ele, que estava acostumado a se levantar antes do sol, conseguia manter um sorriso tão sincero enquanto o sol não despontasse no horizonte.

Ao sair ele contemplo mais uma vez o desagradável aspecto daquela cidade ao amanhecer e se lembrou de todo o seu brilho a noite. Desde que fora ao clube _Nine Colors _ele não havia mais saído para se divertir. Nem mesmo Mindy e Jake saiam mais todos os dias, por algum motivo que eles não explicaram ao amigo. Talvez tudo houvesse ficado repetitivo depois de tantos dias, ou talvez eles tivessem percebido que se prezassem pelo bem estar de seus tímpanos, era melhor descansar no quarto do Centro Pokémon.

- Como está se sentindo Machop? – perguntou Dave ao liberá-lo da Pokebola.

- Chop – fez o Pokémon, com um firme aceno breve da cabeça.

Dave sorriu ao ver o amigo pronto para retomar a rotina, mas Machop corria ao seu lado em silencio, sério e concentrado. As feridas que a batalha lhe havia proporcionado já haviam sido curadas, mas aparentemente o peso da derrota ainda não o havia abandonado. O treinador estava preocupado com o amigo e não sabia o que fazer. De certo modo a culpa por ter desistido ainda o assolava, mesmo aceitando que a decisão tinha sido necessária. A única coisa que lhe animava era a possibilidade de revanche contra Tyler, e era a essa esperança que ele se agarrava para se reerguer.

A corrida foi quase rotineira, apesar de anormalmente silenciosa, mas o menino sentiu que a semana que havia ficado sem aquele exercício regular lhe fizera falta. O cansaço lhe atingiu antes que tivessem voltado para o Centro Pokémon, e ele teve que se esforçar para não ficar muito atrás de Machop. A chegada foi, por um lado, um alívio, e o rapaz logo se encaminhou para o refeitório em busca de um copo d'água.

Ao entrar no largo salão onde se servia o café da manhã, porém, ele se arrependeu. Eevee, Mindy e Jake, sentados a uma mesa não muito distante da entrada, pareciam estar esperando a entrada do amigo, e não lhe deram nem tempo de fingir que não havia visto.

- Dave, o Machop já está bom mesmo? – disse a menina, ficando de pé e se aproximando do menino. Jake continuara sentado e sequer olhava para o garoto.

- Sim, está – O tom de Dave não era muito animado perante as constantes tentativas da menina de agiliza a viagem. Havia, entretanto, algo a mais na reação do rapaz. Desde o que acontecera na noite anterior a final, por algum motivo, ele não se sentia muito feliz ao lado da amiga.

- Ah, que bom não é? – perguntou ela, tentando esconder a preocupação na voz. Ela percebera a mudança de comportamento do amigo, apesar de também não entender.

- É...

E com isso, ele a deixou sozinha perto da porta, enquanto se dirigia para a mesa onde poderia se servir de um copo d'água. O rosto perplexo da menina o acompanhou por uns instantes e depois ela o deixou cair, se encaminhando para o quarto e abandonado seu café da manhã pela metade.

Dave e Machop se serviram e se encaminharam para a mesa, se sentando de frente para Jake, que só então levantou os olhos para eles. Eevee estava ao lado de seu treinador, estudando cuidadosamente o seu rosto.

- Que bom que você está bom Machop. Estávamos realmente preocupados.

- Chop! – agradeceu o Pokémon lutador, acenando a cabeça e dando um breve sorriso.

- São realmente boas noticias, não são Dave? – perguntou Jake, olhando curioso para o amigo.

- Realmente são. Mal posso esperar para voltarmos a treinar. Aquele Tyler vai ter o que merece.

Eevee abaixou a cabeça em um gesto negativo enquanto Jake arregalou um pouco os olhos. Percebendo a reação dos amigos, Dave olhou de um para o outro perplexo, enquanto tomava um grande gole d'água.

- O que foi? É verdade! O cara é forte, mas a gente pode vencer!

- Eu sei, não é isso Dave – disse o menino mais novo.

- Então o que é? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- É que você está assim a semana toda, e eu to tentando entender porque – Jake olhava para ele com certo despontamento e o garoto se sentiu ainda mais confuso. Ele olhou para Eevee buscando um pouco de compreensão, mas o Pokémon apenas pulou para seu colo como era costume, e se aninhou por lá.

- Jeito? Que jeito? Eu estou normal...

- Comigo, está – disse Jake, como se fechasse a questão – Mas quando a Mindy está por aqui você fica estranho... Ela já percebeu isso, mas estava achando que fosse preocupação com o Machop. Pelo visto não é...

Machop olhava de um menino para o outro tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Estranho? Mas eu não estou estranho! – mentiu Dave. Ele realmente se sentia diferente perto da amiga nos últimos dias, mas não sabia muito bem explicar o que havia acontecido. Não quisera ver ninguém no dia da final, e só voltou a falar com ela no dia seguinte. Desde então alguma coisa havia mudado. Não era raiva que ele sentia, nem vergonha, mas toda vez que chegava perto da menina um desanimo inexplicável o assolava.

As imagens dela se divertindo durante a noite na cidade o visitaram em sonho duas vezes aquela semana, nas duas únicas noites que ela resolvera sair. Jake havia ficado para lhe fazer companhia nas duas vezes, e apesar de se sentir grato por isso, ele sabia que o menino usava aquilo como uma desculpa para não acompanhar Mindy e, ao mesmo tempo, não desapontá-la. A vida noturna não era muito agradável para um menino daquela idade. Isso porém, não servia de consolo para Dave, que ficava imaginando a menina sozinha no meio de tanta gente, dançando sozinha, ou, não tão sozinha assim.

- ...ela não para de falar nisso, tentando adivinhar o que aconteceu. Está até começando a ficar repetitivo... Ei, Dave! – chamou o garoto mais novo, um pouco mais entusiasticamente. Pelo visto ele havia entrado em um de seus longos discursos, mas o devaneio do treinador mais velho o havia deixado aéreo. – Você me ouviu? Ah eu desisto – disse o menino, bufando. Ele se levantou e ameaçou se encaminhar para a porta que levava ao hall de entrada, mas Mindy voltou a aparecer por lá, com a sua mochila nas costas e a dos seus amigos nas mãos.

Ela deu a de Jake nas mãos do garoto, e jogou a de Dave no colo do rapaz, assustando-o. Eevee teve que pular de lado para não ser atingido pela bolsa.

- Já que o Machop está bom, podemos seguir viagem. Vamos, quero dormir em Russet hoje.

- Mas eu queria treinar e... – tentou argumentar Dave, assustado, mas a menina já lhe dera as costas e agora saia para o hall. Jake o olhou significativamente, como se dissesse "eu te avisei" e saiu em disparada atrás da amiga. Conformado, o menino deixou a cabeça cair e se levantou.

- Acho que vamos ter que treinar em Russet, Machop – disse ele e, com o aceno do amigo concordando, ele o recolheu na Pokebola, deixou Eevee pular em seu ombro e se levantou para voltar à estrada.

A viagem definitivamente não foi a mais agradável que o grupo já fizera. O silencio reinava entre Dave e Mindy e só não era absoluto por que Jake parecia ser incapaz de ficar mais do que dez minutos sem achar algum assunto para tratar. O que mais fez sucesso fora o da coloração diferente de sua Butterfree, que fez com que a menina parasse para admirar a borboleta durante o almoço e participasse mais ativamente da conversa com o amigo mais novo.

Dave, por vezes, se sentia cansado e tinha vontade de parar, fosse para comer alguma coisa ou simplesmente para respirar, mas não se expressava por saber que iria encontrar forte repressão da amiga. Desde que chegaram a Brass os dois ainda não haviam voltado à passar tanto tempo juntos, e o dia pareceu se alongar juntamente com o desconforto entre eles. Os dois já haviam brigado diversas vezes antes, mas ainda assim aquela era uma situação nova. Dave se sentia inquieto, acuado e desanimado, enquanto Mindy seguia decidida a ignorar a atmosfera pesada, como se fosse forte de mais para ser atingida por ela.

Quando, depois de uma longa caminhada, eles começaram a perceber pequenas construções à frente, o alivio foi geral. A cidade de Russet era bem menor do que eles esperavam que fosse, com poucos prédios baixos e dominada por construções familiares, praças arejadas e ruas estreitas feitas de pedra. Aparentemente era um pequeno reduto de tranqüilidade e o grupo achou que aquele era um lugar bem inapropriado para um ginásio de Pokemons lutadores. O centro Pokémon parecia ser um dos maiores prédios da cidade, e com certeza era o que tinha a aparência mais moderna, mesmo sendo tão normal quanto todos os outros que eles haviam visitado.

Já era noite quando adentraram pelas portas e logo se encaminharam para seus quartos.

- Bom, então, boa noite – disse Jake, olhando com carinho para Mindy, que se encaminhava para seu quarto.

- Boa noite – disse ela, sorrindo tristemente para o menino. Voltou então seu olhar para Dave, que já abria a porta do quarto e disse como se por educação. – Boa noite Dave.

- Ã? Ah... boa noite – disse o menino, que não esperava que a menina se incomodasse em falar com ele.

Ela deu as costas e os meninos entraram no quarto.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Jake parecia irritado com o amigo agora que fechara a porta a suas costas – Qual é o seu problema?

Dave pensou em desconversar, mas sua paciência já estava gasta de mais depois do longo e cansativo dia de viagem. Além do mais, ele percebeu que não havia mais como negar o clima que reinava, então decidiu, finalmente, se abrir com o amigo – Não sei – disse ele, subindo nas escadas do beliche com Eevee no sem ombro – Realmente não sei.

E, com isso, ele foi dormir.

O dia seguinte começou do mesmo jeito que o anterior havia começado. Dave se levantou cedo, animado, e saiu para correr. A diferença, porém é que já não estava em Brass, e o ambiente para a corrida tinha sofrido uma mudança drástica. Os altos prédios e a sujeira não mais tornavam o ar sufocante e a respiração ficava naturalmente mais leve enquanto ele e Machop contemplavam o céu azul e o cheiro de terra na pacata cidadezinha.

Nas pequenas casas, quase todas com algum tipo de jardim ou horta, já se podiam ver movimentos matutinos de um povo que levantava cedo. Pequenas padarias e mercearias já abriam suas portas, e seus donos sorriam e cumprimentavam Dave à medida que esse ia passando. O rapaz estranhou o primeiro senhor que lhe acenara sorrindo, mas logo começou a sorrir de volta ao ver que a simpatia e a educação era uma característica da grande maioria da população.

Ao final da hora de exercício, eles tinham percorrido quase a totalidade da cidade e, por incrível que parecesse, ele se sentia mais aliviado e feliz, pronto para outras horas de exercício. Entrou, entretanto, no Centro Pokémon para se informar onde poderia encontrar algum lugar para treinar. Aquele poderia não ter a mesma estrutura que o centro de Brass oferecia, mas com certeza deveria ter uma arena básica que Machop pudesse utilizar.

Ao passar pela porta ele viu Mindy, sorrindo abertamente, mostrando alguma coisa na mão para Jake e Eevee. O garoto mais novo parecia surpreso, mas retribuía o sorriso da amiga que, distraída, ainda não havia percebido a presença do outro rapaz. Dave se aproximou e, há poucos passos dos outros dois, estancou no mesmo momento em que Eevee corria em sua direção e Mindy tomava consciência de sua chegada. Ela fechou a mão, escondendo o que segurava, mas o movimento foi um segundo lento de mais, e o rapaz percebeu o pequeno broche reluzente no formato de uma luva.

O olhar assustado de Mindy passou despercebido ao rapaz enquanto ele tentava se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele símbolo. Foram necessários alguns segundos a mais, onde a menina e o garoto mais novo puderam respirar e se recompuseram do susto, até que Dave se lembrou do quimono azul de Tyler carregando aquele mesmo brasão no peito.

- Isso é uma insígnia? Você foi ao ginásio? – perguntou Dave, surpreso. Mindy não esperava que o rapaz houvesse visto, mas o estrago já estava feito.

- É, bem, eu fui...

- E você venceu?

- Venci – respondeu ela, ameaçando um sorriso. Sabia que o momento era delicado, mas queria que o rapaz demonstrasse um pouco mais de sua reação. Era a primeira vez em alguns dias que eles se dirigiam um ao outro tão diretamente. Dave, porém, ficou alguns momentos sem ação.

- Quando você foi? – disse, finalmente, se recuperando da noticia inesperada.

- Bom, acabei de voltar. Ontem a enfermeira me falou que o líder acordava cedo, então eu fui lá... – explicou a menina.

Dave não sabia o que pensar. Esquecera completamente que Mindy também lutaria contra Tyler, que ela também disputaria a insígnia, que ela era também sua rival. O choque o trouxe de volta a realidade de uma maneira que ele não esperava. Ela vencera o líder e conquistara a insígnia. Aparentemente não precisou de mais de uma luta para isso, enquanto Dave fora obrigado a desistir no campeonato. Naquele momento, ele se sentiu inferior, diminuído.

- Bom, parabéns... – Sem saber o que falar, ele se voltou para o lado de fora mais uma vez, deixando os amigos plantados no hall de entrada, sem ação. Ele ouviu Mindy ameaçar ir atrás dele, mas a voz de Jake a refreou.

- Deixa ele, você tem mais o... – foi só que o garoto conseguiu ouvir o menino dizer, antes que a porta se fechasse. Não se importou. Com Eevee nos ombros, ele recolheu Machop na sua Pokebola e se encaminhou para uma praça que ele sabia estar logo depois da esquina do Centro. Sentou-se em um de seus bancos e sentiu a leve brisa cobrir o seu rosto serio e pensativo, enquanto relembrava tudo o que acontecera até o momento.

Em sua mente vieram milhares de flashes que se misturavam de modo confuso e repetido. Vira as luzes do clube "Nine Colors" e as mãos do Jake loiro segurando as de Mindy; vira a menina em seus braços, chorando pelo pai enquanto ele nada podia fazer; lembrara se seus pais desesperados por noticias suas depois de terem sido ameaçados pela equipe rocket; a imagem de Mary Jane vencendo Eevee em Cardo lhe viera logo em seguida, enquanto a voz do professor ecoava na sua mente, lhe cobrando mais Pokemons por que seu outro neto já estava muito adiantado; por ultimo, vira a imagem da toalha branca voando, tocando o chão quase em sincronia com Machop desmaiado no ringue de batalha de Brass.

Nunca ele havia se sentido tão derrotado. De repente aquele sentimento de inferioridade começou a se transformar em um ímpeto que ele desconhecia possuir. Uma lágrima havia fugido-lhe à face e ele sentiu vergonha enquanto a enxugava com as mãos. Tremendo ele engoliu as outras e se levantou. Eevee tomou um susto com a reação do seu treinador e parecia incapaz de entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu cansei de perder Eevee! – esbravejou ele, entre dentes – eu cansei de ficar para trás! O Rusty tem mais Pokemons, a Mary Jane já provou que é melhor do que eu, e agora até a Mindy tem mais insígnias. Eu não consegui cumprir a minha promessa ao Machop e já foram varias as vezes que a Equipe Rocket quase te pegou. Eu cansei disso Eevee. Está entendendo? CANSEI!

Eevee parecia assustado e tocado pela emoção de seu treinador. Antes que pudesse reagir, Dave continuou.

- Isso vai mudar entendeu? Hoje. Agora! Eu vou provar que posso vencer o Tyler!

O menino abriu largas passadas e logo começou uma leve corrida, decidido a chegar ao ginásio. Não sabia exatamente onde era, mas durante a corrida alguns momentos antes ele passara por uma placa indicando que o lugar ficava ao fim de uma pequena ruela. Eevee foi atrás de seu treinador e pulou em seu ombro, lambendo-lhe a face. O menino levantou um de seus braços e fez uma breve caricia no pelo macio de seu amigo, sem diminuir o ritmo.

- Obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado – disse ele, ainda com raiva na voz.

- Uee! – sorriu Eevee em resposta.

Devido ao tamanho da cidade, foram breves quinze minutos até que ele chegassem ao ginásio. Ele era bem diferente dos outros que Dave visitara. Parecia um grande galpão, com portas de ferro que rolavam de cima, típicas das pequenas lojas e mercearias que lotavam a cidade a cada esquina. As portas porem, estavam recolhidas, de modo que só se podiam ver as pontas enroladas no topo das largas entradas. Do lado de dentro ele via vários sacos de pancada espalhados a um canto onde Pokemons e humanos treinavam seus golpes. Tyler não podia ser visto.

O menino teve que admitir que o ambiente lhe surpreendera, tamanha a simplicidade da construção. Na parede, apenas a palavra _"GYM" _confirmava que aquilo era mesmo o lugar que ele procurara, e o ímpeto que ele sentia diminuiu um pouco, enquanto ele entrava lentamente examinando seus arredores. Liberou seu Machop para que as pessoas não estranhassem sua presença no meio de tantos lutadores, mas ainda assim os olhares eram atraídos enquanto ele passava pelos primeiros sacos de pancada, pisando no chão de cimento. Machop olhava maravilhado para toda a estrutura de treinamento do local. Para um Pokémon que fora acostumado a treinar em um ringue de terra no frio cortante da madrugada, aquilo era um paraíso. Do fundo Dave ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Dave! Sabia que você viria rapaz...

O menino se virou para ver Tyler e o ímpeto lhe voltou subitamente. Fechou o rosto para o homem mais velho que caminhava em sua direção. Seu quimono dessa vez era branco, com o mesmo broche que vira na mão de Mindy preso ao peito. Na cintura, uma faixa preta o prendia fechado no corpo. Ele tinha um breve sorriso no rosto e se encaminhava lentamente na direção do menino.

- Imaginei que lhe veria logo, principalmente quando sua amiga veio aqui mais cedo. Achei, porém que tomaria mais tempo para treinar... – completou.

Dave não se conteve.

- Eu não preciso treinar mais para te vencer. Vim aqui provar isso!

- Nossa, tudo bem, fica calmo Dave – a expressão no rosto do menino assustara o líder de ginásio, que percebeu que o rapaz estava alterado – nunca duvidei de você. Apenas acho que seu Machop poderia ter um pouco mais de treinamento. Se quiser, até lhe permito usar as instalações do ginásio. Não são muito luxuosas, mas aposto que lhe servira melhor que o centro Pokémon – disse ele apontando para o ambiente ao redor.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, obrigado. Eu preciso que você me mostre onde é o ringue de batalha e lute comigo. – Dave não queria perder tempo e decidira ignorar a boa vontade do líder com ele. Poderia vencer por si mesmo.

Tyler o olhou profundamente e suspirou, como se decepcionado.

- Se é isso que quer. É por aqui – disse ele, e guiou o desafiante por uma porta na parede dos fundos do ginásio.

Normalmente o rapaz teria estranhado, uma vez que a estrutura não aparentava ser maior do que aquele espaço onde eles estavam, mas ele estava concentrado de mais para perguntar qualquer coisa. Ao cruzar a passagem ele se viu em um enorme campo aberto, com uma grande arena de concreto no chão, ao ar livre. Ela era mais larga do que o normal, mas Dave não se incomodou. Ao fundo se estendia uma longa paisagem livre de construções. Aparentemente aquele era o limite da cidade.

Um dos lutadores que treinava do lado de dentro os seguiu e se posicionou no centro da arena enquanto Dave e Tyler se encaminhavam para as pontas. Agora era o momento que Dave estava esperando. De fato, chegara mais cedo do que ele contava, mas em momento nenhum ele se sentiu despreparado. Estava concentrado de mais para isso.

- Essa será uma batalha de dois contra dois, sem limites de tempo, valendo a insígnia do punho. Lutadores tomem suas posições. – disse o homem que os acompanhara. Aparentemente, serviria de juiz.

- Obrigado – disse Tyler, enquanto Machop entrava em campo. Aparentemente o desafiante não queria perder tempo – Bom, se você vai com o Machop, vamos começar com o meu Primeape.

Tyler sacou uma Pokebola, fazendo-a crescer de tamanho na mão a jogando no ar, liberando seu Pokémon primata. Dave se assustou.

- Não! Eu quero lutar com o Machamp! – disse enfurecido.

- Tudo à seu devido tempo rapaz. Quem decide que Pokémon usar sou eu. – o tom de Tyler era firme e decisivo.

O garoto não acreditou no que ouvia, mas não podia mais discutir. Realmente era pretensão de mais querer escolher os Pokemons do adversário, mas ele não se sentiria satisfeito enquanto não vencesse Machamp. Aparentemente, teria que passar por esse primeiro obstáculo peludo. O juiz anunciou o início da partida e Dave não perdeu tempo.

- Mega Soco, agora!

Mas Tyler tinha outras idéias, e, enquanto Machop corria confiante na direção de Primeape, ele ordenou.

- Primeape, use o derrubar ao chão!

Para a surpresa do rapaz de Grené, um orbe dourado surgiu entre as mãos de Primeape e logo foi arremessado contra Machop, que vinha diretamente em sua direção. O Pokémon foi lançado para trás e caiu de costas no chão, assustado.

- Não estamos mais no campeonato, Dave. Enquanto lá é uma tradição que se predominem os golpes físicos, isso é um ginásio.

Dave cerrou os dentes. Estiver tão acostumado com a luta corpo a corpo que se esqueceu que mesmo os Pokemons lutadores poderiam utilizar outros tipos de habilidades. Naquele instante, ele desejou ter ensinado a Machop algum daqueles golpes, mas isso nunca lhe ocorrera antes. Seu Pokémon se levantou rapidamente, e já estava pronto para continuar a luta.

- Tudo bem, Machop, isso não vai ser problema. Se aproxime dele.

- Não permita, Primeape! Continue com o ataque. – Machop mais uma vez vinha correndo na direção do primata lutador, mas ele voltou a lançar sua esfera dourado.

- Machop, evasiva!

O Pokémon azul mergulhou para o lado e logo continuou sua corrida. O ataque adversário atingiu o chão levantando uma grande quantidade de poeira, e Dave aproveitou a oportunidade que teve.

- Rápido, uma seqüência de Mega Socos e termine com um Arremesso Sísmico!

Machop acertou o primeiro golpe no alvo, fazendo–o recuar. Dando um passo à frente ele acertou mais três Mega-Socos seguidos, mas quando se preparou para segura o braço do adversário e finalizar a combinação de golpes, ele se deixou cair no chão, ao mesmo evitando ser agarrado e utilizando uma Rasteira.

- Muito bom Primeape, agora use o Mega Chute!

Dave se surpreendeu com a reação de Tyler, mas não se deixou abater. Raramente ele esteve tão concentrado. Sentia-se até mesmo capaz de derrotar Machamp, e era para isso que estava se preparando.

- Segure o pé dele e o derrube!

Machop obedeceu prontamente e com um reflexo incrível, recuperou-se da queda, girou o corpo, e aparou o golpe do oponente com as mãos, fechando-as em torno do tornozelo. Com um forte puxão, Primeape caiu de costas no chão da arena.

- Levante-se e, agora sim, use o Arremesso Sísmico.

Tyler observava levemente surpreso enquanto Machop, sem largar os pés de seu Pokémon, se levantou de um pulo e começou a girar o adversário por cima da cabeça. De onde ele havia tirado toda aquela força, nem mesmo Dave sabia dizer. Depois de duas voltas, com um enorme esforço, o Pokémon fez um movimento para baixo, fazendo com que Primeape fosse brutalmente jogado contra o solo de concreto.

Tonto depois de ser girado no ar, e diretamente atingido pelo golpe poderoso do competidor, o Pokémon do líder não resistiu e ficou no chão, incapaz de se levantar. O juiz levantou a mão apontando para Dave, e confirmou a vitória.

- Primeape está fora de combate. Machop é o vencedor.

Dave fechou os olhos e respirou aliviado, mas, antes que pudesse se preparar para a luta seguinte, sentiu Eevee, ao seu ombro, prender a respiração. Abrira então os olhos rapidamente e se viu cego por um brilho intenso, que parecia vir de seu Machop. Ele estava crescendo, ficando visivelmente mais forte e robusto. Quando a luz cessou, Dave teve que piscar varias vezes para acreditar no que via.

- Machoke! – deixou escapar, quase como um sussurro por entre os dentes.

- Choke! Machoke! - respondeu o grande Pokémon azul escuro e, de repente, Dave respirou triunfante um grande gole de confiança. Agora não lhe restava duvidas de que poderia vencer Tyler, qualquer que fosse o próximo Pokémon escolhido.

Vendo a cena, o líder de ginásio sorriu.

- Muito bem Dave, você fez um bom trabalho criando seu Pokémon. Acho que a evolução foi merecida, não?

O menino não se deu o trabalho de agradecer. Torcia silenciosamente pela escolha de seu próximo oponente. Nenhum, a não ser Machamp, o faria feliz. E ele não se decepcionou.

- Bom, tendo em vista os recentes acontecimentos, acho que podemos ser justos. Vai Machamp! – disse Tyler, e o grande monstro de quatro braços foi liberado da Pokebola

Mesmo comparado ao recém evoluído Pokémon de Dave, o adversário ainda era consideravelmente maior e mais largo. Decididamente Tyler havia dado seu melhor para criá-lo, e não seria uma tarefa fácil, para qualquer um, derrotar aquele incrível oponente. Dave, porém, não se intimidou.

O juiz tomou ar e, com um silvo do apito, deu início ao que prometia ser uma grande disputa.

- Machoke, comece com a Rasteira, e siga com o Quebra-telhas e o Golpe de Caratê!

O musculoso Pokémon azul escuro seguiu em grande velocidade e, com um giro de corpo rápido, desferiu uma perigosa rasteira, que obrigou Machamp a dar alguns passos atrás para evitá-la. O golpe, porém, tirara atenção do imenso Pokémon de suas defesas superiores, e o Quebra-telhas atingiu o ombro direito do adversário. Mas, antes que o Golpe de caratê pudesse terminar a combinação, o braço inferior esquerdo atingiu um Mega Soco na costela do Pokémon de Dave, fazendo-o recuar e apertar a barriga com as mãos.

Tyler, mais uma vez, caíra em silencio profundo, e apenas observava seu melhor Pokémon batalhar. Essa, com certeza, era uma batalha mais justa do que a que ocorrera no campeonato.

- Tudo bem amigo, não se deixe abater – encorajou Dave, mas logo viu que não era necessário. Machoke parecia manter o mesmo espírito teimosamente insistente de sua forma anterior e já estava novamente de pé, sorrindo, como se degustasse cada sabor diferente daquele desafio. Sorrindo tamb;em, seu treinador voltou a ordenar ataques.

-Machoke, Focalize Energia!

Por um momento Machoke pareceu respirar fundo e se concentrar. Sem soltar o olhar de seu oponente, ele parecia completamente concentrado em seu próprio corpo e em cada movimento que fazia. Era como se cada inspiração e expiração fossem completamente controladas. Machamp demorou alguns segundos para perceber a inércia de seu combatente e, só então decidiu dar combate. Mas Machoke, agora, estava um pouco mais forte.

O primeiro golpe de caratê foi facilmente desviado, e o segundo, vindo da mão inferior contraria, foi antevisto antes mesmo de ser desferido contra o punho que já estava lá para fechar a guarda. Dave ficou espantado com o reflexo apurado de seu Pokémon quando viu o braço superior descer em mais um golpe, mas ser segurado pelo pulso e impedido de continuar. Naquele momento, ele não teve duvidas.

- Arremesso Sísmico!

Com um pulso firme apertando um dos braços superiores do adversário, Machoke girou rapidamente o corpo, para a surpresa tanto de Machamp e de seu treinador, e projetou o incrivelmente grande Pokémon por cima das costas, arremessando-o contra o chão com tamanha força que o impacto fez o concreto rachar.

Impressionado, Tyler finalmente ordenou.

- Machamp, levante-se! – e seu Pokémon obedeceu, atordoado tanto pelo golpe quanto pelo comando de seu treinador, que já não lhe era uma coisa comum em batalhas. Dirigindo-se a Dave, o líder continuou – Parabéns Dave, você realmente me surpreendeu. Não são todos os treinadores que me fazer realmente comandar o Machamp. Normalmente ele consegue dar conta do recado sozinho.

O menino ouvira os supostos elogios sem saber se ria ou se ficava preocupado. _Como assim? O que ele quer dizer com isso?_ Mas logo Dave viu a resposta para sua pergunta na arena.

- Machamp, continue sua seqüência como da ultima vez.

Mais uma vez o grande monstro de quatro braços avançou e desferiu um Golpe de Caratê que foi facilmente evitado por Machoke. Dave ficou perplexo. _Por que ele está repetindo o ataque? Já até sei que a próximo ataque vira do lado oposto, por baixo._ Tyler nada mais disse e, sem duvida, o menino acertara. Seu Pokémon mais uma vez bloqueou o golpe desferido pelo braço antes previsto. Em seguida, o mesmo golpe pelo braço de cima veio, e Machoke mais uma vez segurou firme no pulso do oponente. Mas, enquanto Dave se preparava para ordenar o mesmo ataque que utilizou da última vez, a voz firme do líder deu um comando.

- Agora a Rasteira, e depois lhe mostre o Arremesso Sísmico de verdade.

Em um movimento de incrível agilidade, Machamp pegou o adversário desprevenido e atingiu uma de suas pernas, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Em seguida, com muita força, fez com que o braço que antes estava sendo segurado se girasse, de modo que agora era ele quem segurava. Tirou então o Pokémon de Dave do chão, e, com a ajuda da outra mão, o levantou acima da cabeça, deu um incrivelmente poderoso salto no ar, e arremessou Machoke de costas no chão.

O menino de Grené ficou boquiaberto com o movimento igualmente veloz e poderoso de Machamp, e principalmente, com a calma e a frieza de Tyler ao ordená-lo, como se soubesse exatamente o que fazer. Machoke agora se contorcia no campo, enquanto seu adversário voltava ao chão com um grande estrondo, ao seu lado. Ele ainda não entendia como um Pokémon daquele porte conseguia desferir movimentos tão igualmente ágeis e fortes. Aparentemente, a incrível força e peso não atrapalhavam sua velocidade e flexibilidade. Nunca antes ele havia visto algo daquele tipo.

- Chooke – gemeu o Pokémon de Dave, e o menino ficou preocupado. Apesar de tudo, essa nova demonstração de força apenas servira para alimentar o animo do garoto, que agora, fazia de tudo para fazer seu amigo levantar. Ele sabia que a luta ainda não havia acabado.

- Vamos lá Machoke. Você é mais forte que isso! Nós podemos vencer, vamos!

Dave observou apreensivo enquanto seu amigo lutava contra si mesmo para conseguir se levantar. Ele já o vira tantas vezes naquela posição que não tinha duvidas de que a luta ainda não acabara._ Dessa vez, pelo menos, não tem o juiz com a contagem regressiva_ pensou o menino, tentando se encorajar tanto quanto seu Pokémon.

Aos poucos Machoke se levantou, e Dave ficou surpreso pelo fato de Tyler não ter acabado com a luta enquanto tinha o adversário caído. Por um momento ele admirou o senso de justiça do homem que o encarava do outro lado da arena, mas o momento passou com a mesma velocidade que durou, pois seu amigo estava novamente de pé, e, mais uma vez, o menino pensava em um jeito de ganhar a insígnia.

_Se eu defendo por cima, ele ataca com os braços inferiores, e se eu defendo esses, ele ataca com as pernas. Eu precisaria sair do chão para vencer essa luta, ou então..._ E então, com um repentino acesso de inspiração, Dave finalmente achou uma estratégia.

- Machoke, rápido, combine Mega Socos e Golpes de Caratê o mais rápido que puder!

O Pokémon obedeceu e, sem demora, estava a desferir diversos golpes seguidos, ora com os punhos fechados, ora com eles abertos, alternando os ataques e os pontos do corpo do adversário em que ele mirava. Machamp precisou usar de sua agilidade para aparar os golpes, mas com dois braços a mais, a tarefa não trazia grande dificuldade, e Tyler se viu intrigado pela confiança de Dave no movimento.

- Machamp, fique atento!

Mas Dave já sabia bem o que fazer. Vira Tyler executar a mesma estratégia alguns minutos antes e aprendera que desviar a atenção do alvo verdadeiro podia ser muito efetivo.

- Agora, com força, use um Chute Baixo no joelho.

Mudando completamente o foco da parte superior para a inferior do corpo do adversário, Machoke fez com que um dos joelhos de seu oponente se dobrassem ao ser atingido pelo chute. Dave sorriu ao ver que seu plano havia dado certo. Machamp agora estava desguarnecido.

- Agora, Submissão!

- O que? – Exclamou Tyler, surpreso.

O forte Pokémon de Dave segurou-se firmemente nos braços inferiores do desequilibrado Machamp e girou seu corpo, de modo que seus pés prenderam o pescoço do adversário. Ele fez força para girar e arremessar o seu oponente, desferindo o seu poderoso golpe, mas Tyler, em um movimento de reflexo, ao ver que sua luta estava ameaçada, surpreendeu a Dave.

- Machamp, explosão de fogo!

Dave arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Machoke quando viu, ainda girando no ar, Machamp inspirar profundamente e soprar pela boca uma imensa torrente de fogo, na forma de um símbolo conhecido com _kanji_, que tinha tamanho poder que propulsionou Machamp para o alto, enquanto pressionava o oponente no chão. O menino de Grené ficou sem ação quando viu seu Pokémon desacordado no chão da arena, com uma grande queimadura no peito. O concreto ao seu lado parecia perigosamente liquido, devido ao forte e repentino aquecimento que sofrera. Apenas depois de alguns segundos Machamp caiu no chão, ainda de pé, sendo declarado vitorioso pelo juiz.

Dave recolheu seu Pokémon e caiu de joelhos, desolado. Não acreditava que havia perdido, que havia novamente sido derrotado por Tyler. O ímpeto que o havia animado até ali, de repente, saia por ele enquanto ele suspirava, ainda com o olhar vidrado no nada, como se o observasse evaporar de sua pele e sumir diante de seus olhos. Mais uma vez se sentiu incapaz, fraco e derrotado.

-Ei Dave! O que você ta fazendo no chão? Levanta daí! – disse uma voz que ele rapidamente reconheceu.

Dave olhou para o lado assustado e, sem sombra de duvidas, lá estava ela, com seus negros cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo que lhe caia até a metade das costas. A pele branca contrastava com a jaqueta vermelha que usava e ressaltava a expressão séria que a menina tinha no rosto. Lembrou-se de vela no ginásio de Etton, torcendo por ele, e por um momento o menino sentiu falta de vê-la sorrindo.

- Levanta Dave, você ainda pode usar outro Pokémon! – disse Jake ao lado de Mindy.

E era verdade. A luta era de dois contra dois e Dave ainda podia usar um segundo Pokémon. Ele ainda não havia perdido. Mas por que então o sentimento de derrota continuava tão fortemente impregnado?

Dave se pôs de pé ainda desanimado, levando a mão a uma de suas Pokebolas. Antes disso, porém, Eevee entrou no campo de batalha.

- O que? Não, Eevee, volte! Eu não vou deixar você enfrentar o Machamp, é perigoso de mais! Você é muito pequeno! Me deixe usar o Pidgeotto, que possui uma vantagem!

Mas o pequeno Pokémon de pelugem marrom não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou parado, imóvel, com se decidido a vingar a derrota de seus amigos.

- Eevee, você tem certeza? – certificou-se Dave, ao perceber que seu Pokémon não aceitaria outra opção. Por um momento, ele temeu pela integridade de seu melhor amigo, enfrentando um oponente tantas vezes maior e comprovadamente poderoso. Eevee apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem olhar para Dave.

Tyler, com certeza, era o mais surpreso na arena, e fez questão de parar o juiz quando este estava preste dar a início ao combate.

- Dave, você percebe que eu não irei pedir cuidado extra ao meu Pokémon. A escolha é de total responsabilidade sua... – disse o líder, visivelmente preocupado, mas Dave não via outra saída.

_Se a escolha fosse realmente minha, eu teria escolhido o Pidgeotto..._ pensou o rapaz, para si mesmo. _Mas ele não deixou..._

Percebendo o silencio do desafiante, Tyler fez que sim com a cabeça e o juiz apitou.

Antes que um suspiro pudesse ser dado Eevee avançou em um ataque rápido que atingiu Machamp diretamente na barriga. O Pokémon levou uma das mãos ao local atingido, mas sequer se mexeu. Eevee, porém, já estava a alguns metros de distancia, inalcançável, inatingível e incrivelmente decidido a vencer.

O movimento se repetiu diversas vezes, atingindo alvos diferentes no corpo do grande Pokémon lutador. Vários pontos distintos do largo tórax do adversário foram atingidos, ambos os ombros também sofreram golpes, e sempre Eevee voltava a se distanciar antes que o oponente tomasse consciência de onde fora atingido. Tyler estava pasmo. Dave também.

Quando Eevee acertou a parte de trás de um dos joelhos de Machamp, esse se dobrou, fazendo o Pokémon se desequilibrar. Logo em seguida, Dave viu Eevee dar um salto por cima do oponente, girar o corpo em volta de si mesmo, com a cauda brilhado, e atingir um forte cauda de ferro no rosto do Pokémon de Tyler, que parece finalmente sentir o golpe.

- Nossa... – exclamou Tyler, extasiado.

- Eevee... – disse Dave, tentando acompanhar com os olhos os movimentos de seu pequeno amigo.

Machamp parecia realmente enfurecido e se pôs de pé sacudindo a cabeça. Eevee o olhou fundo nos olhos com desafio e o grande lutador bufou.

- Calma! – ordenou Tyler, mas não havia como acalmá-lo agora. Ser humilhado por uma criatura tão pequena parecia ser uma afronta ao seu grande poder e ele partiu para cima de Eevee com toda sua raiva canalizada em um Mega Soco.

Eevee, porém, agilmente saltou e atingiu o rosto do oponente mais uma vez com o cauda de ferro. Dave o viu cambalear e Tyler se assustou, mas o Pokemon se recuperou e voltou a atacar. Era incrível a resistência daquele Machamp. Ele acabara de enfrentar uma dura luta e sofrera inúmeros ataques diretos nos últimos minutos. Dave até desconsiderou os ataques rápidos de Eevee, que apesar de saber que causaram dano, pareciam realmente pouco eficientes contra a grande camada de músculos do oponente. Já em relação à Cauda de ferro, ele nunca vira um oponente que tivesse resistido a dois seguidos, principalmente no rosto.

Enquanto Machamp perseguia Eevee, o Pokémon de Dave continuava a se afastar, atingindo ainda mais dois ataques diretos, até que, em um movimento inesperado, a pequena raposa marrom atacou um dos tornozelos do oponente com um Ataque Rápido. O ataque surtiu efeito e fez com que o grande oponente perdesse o equilíbrio, disponibilizando o tempo que ele precisava para preparar o golpe seguinte.

Se afastando, Eevee fez o queixo de Dave cair enquanto começava a brilhar com uma aura levemente dourada em volta de seu corpo. Suas patas deixaram o chão e, por alguns instantes, o Pokémon flutuou concentrado, enquanto pequenos círculos de energia branca se formavam a sua volta.

Dave achava que era impossível arregalar mais os olhos, até que os círculos foram disparados em seqüência na direção de Machamp, que, caído, não conseguira desviar, recebendo o golpe direto.

- Machamp, não! Exclamou Tyler, mas já era tarde de mais. Com um incrível baque surdo no chão de concreto, o enorme guerreiro finalmente caiu.

Eevee voltou ao seu normal, pousando com graça no chão, e olhou para seu oponente derrotado sem expressar felicidade. Se Dave havia perdido o ímpeto que conquistara mais cedo, aparentemente ele ainda não. Vencera, e agora, assim como seu amigo durante a semifinal do torneio de Brass, ele sentia acima de tudo a sensação de dever cumprido.

Sem reação Dave apenas observou enquanto seu Pokémon voltava calmamente para seu lado. Se abaixou então para cumprimentá-lo.

- Eevee, o que você fez? Como você fez isso? – Como ele derrotara um oponente tão forte de maneira tão simples era o que o menino queria mesmo perguntar, mas as palavras lhe fugiam em meio à perplexidade.

-Uee, ueevee... – disse o Pokémon, recebendo o leve carinho na nuca que Dave lhe dava e se calando, como se não quisesse discutir o assunto.

O menino então levantou os olhos para observar Tyler caminhar em sua direção, também claramente surpreso. Ele desabotoou o broche de seu quimono e estendeu a mão, entregando o prêmio pela vitória.

- Meus parabéns Dave - cumprimentou – foi incrível o que o seu Pokémon fez agora. Esse movimento de Poder Oculto realmente me pegou de surpresa. Você fez um ótimo trabalho treinando ele.

_Eu não fiz nada_ foi o que o rapaz pensou. _Eu estou tão surpreso como você..._ mas ele ficou calado e apenas recebeu a insígnia e os cumprimentos em silencio. Tyler continuou.

- Você lutou muito bem, e foi realmente interessante ver seu Machop crescer e evoluir. Tenho certeza que serão grandes lutadores um dia.

- Obrigado – disse Dave, ainda tentando olhando para Eevee.

- Você ainda tem muito o que crescer rapaz, e foi um orgulho poder travar essas lutas com você. Sei que não tenho muito para oferecer, mas saiba que as portas do meu ginásio estarão sempre abertas para você, e seria uma honra se, um dia, você e seu Machoke quisessem treinar conosco.

- Obrigado, mas eu não posso ficar parado – a súbita lembrança da imensa capacidade de Eevee parecia ter assustado o menino, e ele se lembrou do por que deveria continuar viajando sempre que pudesse – ainda pretendo conseguir outras insígnias – apressou-se a dizer, quando viu a confusão no rosto do líder.

- Claro, entendo. Bom, se um dia quiser voltar, o meu convite continuará válido. Foi um prazer – então, com um sorriso e um breve tapa amigável nas costas do menino mais novo, Tyler se retirou.

Com Eevee de volta a seu ombro, Dave se voltou para Mindy e Jake, que ainda estavam sentados a borda da arena de combate. O rapaz olhou para a amiga e sentiu uma grande vontade de lhe abraçar, mesmo sem motivos. O choque com a atuação de seu Pokémon parecia ter anestesiado o que o menino vinha sentindo, e ele desejou que, por um momento, aquilo nunca mais o voltasse a perturbar.

Lembrou-se então de como a ultima semana havia discorrido e de como ele mal falara com a garota, e subitamente, sentiu culpa. Fora intratável, desagradável e nem sequer sabia explicar o por que. Precisava se desculpar. Quando se aproximou, porém, foi ela a primeira a falar, também preocupada.

- Dave, me desculpe por vir aqui mais cedo. Eu achei que você iria querer a sua revanche sozinho, e não queria que a minha luta atrapalhasse. Não era para você ficar chateado.

Jake arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ver Mindy se desculpando não era uma cena comum no cotidiano do grupo de viajantes. Dave sorriu com a idéia de que ela pensara nele ao tomar a atitude, mesmo que ele não viesse sendo merecedor de muita consideração.

- Olha, eu que devo pedir desculpas pelo que venho feito. Não sei o que deu em mim. Acho que depois de perder eu... não sei... me desculpe...

O silencio reinou por segundos incrivelmente longos até que foi interrompido, obviamente, por Jake.

- Vocês dois me enchem a paciência sabia... – disse o menino, se levantando, claramente irritado, e se dirigindo para a saída.

Dave e Mindy riram juntos da reação do amigo, finalmente quebrando a tensão que existia entre eles. Se sentindo incrivelmente mais leve, o garoto seguiu seu amigo mais novo e a menina veio logo em seguida. Aparentemente, tudo estava bem entre eles mais uma vez.

Depois de uma tarde agradável no centro Pokémon, o grupo mais uma vez estava pronto para sair. De acordo com a enfermeira Joy, em algumas poucas horas de caminhada eles poderiam atingir uma área de acampamento na borda da estrada e Mindy estava ávida para partir mais uma vez.

- Tome, aqui está seu Machoke, pronto para outra luta – disse a sorridente mulher, estendendo uma pokebola na direção de Dave. – Boa viajem para vocês!

- Obrigado enfermeira – disse o menino, antes de sair pelas portas automáticas. Ele olhou para a Pokebola longamente e suspirou. _Desculpe Machoke. Eu não cumpri minha promessa, e também não consegui te ajudar a vencer o Machamp..._ O peso da ultima derrota ainda estava sobre os ombros dele, apesar de ter conseguido a insígnia do punho. Eevee fora o maior responsável pela vitória, e se ele conhecia seu Pokémon, Machoke ainda estava precisando de uma vitória para levantar seu moral. Assim como o menino, ele contava com o triunfo sobre o líder de ginásio para se recuperar do titulo perdido em Brass. A diferença é que para Dave ele viera, e para Machoke, não.

- Vamos Dave, você está ficando para trás! – disse Mindy, bem a frente do menino. Ele olhou para os lados e percebeu que já havia saído do centro Pokémon e havia caminhado até ali absorto em seus pensamentos. Quando olhou para frente de novo viu uma placa que sinalizava uma luva de boxe, e apontava para a ruela que o levaria até o ginásio. Ele a observou profundamente, e, com um aperto no coração, virou-se e seguiu a sinalização.

- Ei, onde você está indo? – esbravejou Jake quando viu o amigo se direcionar ao ginásio – você acabou de ganhar essa insígnia Dave!

Mas o menino não lhe deu atenção. Liberou Machoke da Pokebola e seguiu em direção ao ginásio. O Pokémon pareceu surpreso, mas nada disse, e seguiu o treinador. Eevee, no ombro do rapaz, parecia entender perfeitamente bem o que estava acontecendo.

Ao chegar a entrada do ginásio, respirando pesadamente e sentindo seu coração palpitar, ele chamou alto pelo líder.

- Tyler! Tyler!

As poucas pessoas que ainda estavam lá dentro se assustaram e olharam para fora curiosos, mas quando o menino voltou a chamar, rapidamente se agitaram e foram buscar o dono da academia de lutas.

- Tyler! – voltou a chamar Dave.

- Sim – respondeu o homem, aparecendo por uma das duas entradas, claramente surpreso. – O que quer Dave?

- Vim saber se o seu convite era mesmo para valer... – disse Dave para a confusão de todos. Mindy e Jake agora alcançavam o amigo. O rapaz mais novo estava indubitavelmente confuso e a menina tinha pesar nos olhos.

- O que ele está fazendo? Do que ele está falando? – perguntou ele a Mindy.

Esta, entretanto, parecia, assim como Eevee, ter entendido perfeitamente bem e apenas pediu que o menino mais novo se calasse.

- Claro. Você e o Machoke podem treinar aqui por quanto tempo quiserem... – respondeu o líder – mas achei que você iria quere seguir viagem rapaz.

- E quero, mas... – começou ele, mas as próximas palavras eram muito difíceis de se dizer. O menino suspirou longamente e tomou coragem – Mas o Machoke não precisa vir comigo.

As últimas palavras saíram com mais dificuldade do que ele imaginara, e foi difícil manter-se olhando para frente quando Machoke pulou de susto ao seu lado. Ele sentia as maças de seu rosto queimarem e um impedimento na garganta que dificultava a respiração. Ele arfava e fazia um grande esforço para não chorar.

- Como assim rapaz?

- Ora não é muito difícil de entender – disse Dave, que queria que aquele momento acabasse o mais rápido possível – Você é um especialista, e eu sei que o sonho do meu Pokémon é ser um campeão. Seria realmente melhor para ele ficar com você. Você o aceita?

Tyler sorriu e olhou para o Pokémon ao lado de Dave, paralisado de susto. Ele assentiu com a cabeça positivamente como se para digerir melhor o que estava acontecendo antes de voltar a falar – Meu convite foi sincero e continua de pé, rapaz. Seria uma honra receber um lutador valoroso com o seu Machoke. Mas acho que antes você deveria perguntar ao seu Pokémon o que ele prefere...

O treinador de Grené tomou um pequeno susto com as palavras do líder, mas respirou aliviado em saber que poderia fazer o que queria. Tomando então coragem para olhar para Machoke, a primeira lagrima já escorrendo, ele virou-se para o seu amigo.

- Machoke, eu realmente acho melhor você ficar aqui para treinar...

- Choke, choke... – disse o Pokémon, claramente segurando as lágrimas. Dave não entendeu o que ele quis dizer e apenas deu uma pequena risada nervosa. Tomando um grande gole de ar, mais uma vez ele voltou a falar.

- Você viu o que esse cara ai é capaz. Você viu a força do Machamp dele. Você pode ser assim Machoke! Não diga que você não quer, porque eu sei que é mentira. Quando eu te conheci você era um Machop que fazia de tudo para treinar e se tornar um campeão, e eu te trouxe comigo para que você realizasse esse seu sonho. Mas eu não pude cumprir a minha promessa. Agora a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer por você é te deixar nas mãos da pessoa mais capacitada a fazer isso por mim... - As lagrimas agora escorriam pelas faces tanto do Pokémon quanto do treinador. Dave pegou a Pokebola e a entregou na mão grande do Pokémon azul escuro. Vendo que seu amigo estava prestes a protestar – Por favor, não discuta comigo. Eu não te capturei para ganhar insígnias, e sim para te ajudar. Fiz o máximo que pude, e agora chegou a hora de nossos caminhos se separarem, por que eu sei que você ainda pode muito mais... Foi uma grande honra lutar com você e treinar com você. Acho que nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente o quanto você me ensinou. Agora é a minha vez de te deixar aprender com alguém que realmente possa te ajudar...

E com isso, o menino abraçou fortemente o Pokémon, que ainda estava perplexo com a mudança drástica em seu destino. Ele recebeu o abraço e o retribuiu com força, claramente emocionado.

- Ai! Espera, cuidado! – disse Dave, esmagado entre os braços do Pokémon, que o soltou rapidamente, sorrindo – faz isso no Machamp, não em mim! – riu-se o rapaz

- Choke... – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Vai logo, amigo. E não desista nunca de ser feliz.

E então Machoke se virou e caminhou na direção de Tyler, dando as costas para Dave. As lágrimas escorriam sem fim pelo rosto do rapaz, que observava sem forças para nem mais um passo. Mindy então chegou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. O gesto surpreendeu o rapaz, que olhou rapidamente para o rosto sorridente da menina. Um sorriso que ele sentia tanta falta.

- Vem – disse ela, baixinho ao seu lado – vem comigo... – e puxou o amigo de volta pela rua em que eles haviam entrado.

Eles caminharam até a esquina, e todas as lembranças passaram com um filme na cabeça de Dave. O pequeno Machop, correndo no frio cortante, na vila de Walter; os dois lutando contra o Hitmonchan pela primeira vez, em um ringue de terra e cercado por correntes; as corridas matutinas diárias que eles davam juntos; as vitorias no torneio de Brass; a evolução. Cada uma das lembranças era pontuada com uma lágrima, enquanto o rapaz seguia puxado pela mão por sua companheira. Eevee parecia soluçar ao seu ombro.

Quando chegou a esquina, ele olhou para trás apenas para ver Machoke ainda parado ao lado de Tyler, na entrada do ginásio. Com um braço acima da cabeça, ele acenou em despedida e o gesto foi repetido por seu Pokémon, já longe. _Você me ensinou mais do que eu pude te ensinar amigo. Você me mostrou que o verdadeiro caminho para a vitória está na luta, na perseverança e, principalmente, na força de vontade. Eu nunca vou ser capaz de te agradecer tudo o que passamos juntos... _Pensou. E então, ele deu as costas e seguiu viagem, virando a rua e perdendo seu amigo de vista.


	18. Capítulo 18: Quartel General

**Capítulo 18 – Quartel General**

Enquanto o grande felino passeava calmamente pela extensa sala em que estava, a pedra vermelha em sua cabeça reluzia a iluminação ambiente e ele observava seu dono sentado em sua luxuosa poltrona negra, atrás de sua mesa de trabalho. O homem vestia um terno laranja preso com botões dourados e passava uma das mãos nos cabelos marrons. Sua idade não parecia ser muito avançada, mas já se podiam notar duas entradas que deixavam o início de seu coro cabeludo à mostra. Apesar disso, seu porte era robusto e seus braços, escondidos por baixo do tecido de suas roupas, aparentavam uma força da qual ele raramente tinha que se utilizar.

Uma larga tela de computador estava ligada a sua frente, mas ele não estava atento ao mundo digital naquele momento. Em suas mãos uma revista de titulo "_Trainerdex"_ parecia estar sendo meticulosamente analisada. Alguns outros exemplarem estavam espalhados em sua mesa, mas o que ele tinha nas mão exibia na capa uma foto de um gordo senhor careca ao lado de dois jovens, uma menina de cabelos vermelhos e um menino de cabelos castanhos. Abaixo da foto lia-se _"Conheça o perfil dos mais novos treinadores de Cardo!"_.

O homem virou a página e pareceu espreitar os olhos para a foto do mesmo menino da capa, agora ampliada. Seu olhar se prendeu por alguns segundos no sorridente Eevee que o rapaz trazia nos ombros e então seguiu para a notícia que a imagem ilustrava:

"_Depois de um desempenho de abrir os olhos durante todo o torneio, foi um novato de Grené que roubou a cena, sendo a revelação inesperada e um dos favoritos a conquistar o título de campeão desse ano. Na final, porém, em uma luta de alto nível, Mary Jane e seu Pidgeotto venceram Dave Hairo e seu Eevee de maneira conturbada._

_A invasão do laboratório que interrompeu a grande final e resultou no seqüestro da neta do especialista Pokémon Local acabou servindo com a perfeita oportunidade para o singelo rapaz e seu Pokémon provarem seu valor. O resgate fora muito bem executado e o menino caiu nas graças do povo da cidade e, mais importante, caiu nas graças do Professor Noah._

_Então, como não podia ser diferente, pela primeira vez na história desse torneio tivemos dois premiados e dois treinadores com muito talento a reforçar as nossas esperanças de um título na liga. Resta agora ao nosso povo torcer e esperar por mais noticias dessa promissora promessa. Será que ele tem o que é preciso para vencer os lideres de ginásio, ou apenas consegue mostrar o seu talento quando existem donzelas em perigo?"_

O homem deu um leve sorriso e fechou a revista pensativo, apoiando-a em cima da mesa. O Pokémon gato correu em sua direção esperançoso, porém diminuiu o ritmo quando percebeu que seu dono havia pego um outro exemplar da mesma revista, que dessa vez tinha a seguinte manchete: _" Saiba onde estão nossos treinadores e como eles evoluíram na jornada!"_. Ele folheou as paginas procurando a matéria central e não demorou para achar uma pagina com fotos de diversos treinadores. A esquerda, ele viu que um menino de nome Chris parecia ter conquistado sua primeira insígnia e capturado um Belsprout, e um outro garoto, aparentemente bem novinho, tinha saído da cidade aquele dia com um Charmander, atrasado por que tinha acabado de completar 10 anos. Na pagina da esquerda, uma matéria de pagina inteira mostrava uma menina de longos cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo, que utilizava uma jaqueta vermelha. A revista noticiava a conquista de sua primeira insígnia, além da captura de um Nidoran macho. Bufando, ele virou a pagina, ainda procurando a noticia que lhe interessava mais. Nas paginas seguinte ele viu mais uma matéria de pagina inteira, dessa vez de um menino que aparentemente já possuía duas insígnias e diversos Pokemons, mas ele não se demorou por que viu, na pagina seguinte a foto daquele mesmo menino de cabelos castanhos que procurara na revista anterior. Dessa vez, porém, apenas uma pequena nota acompanhava a foto achatada em baixo da menina ruiva da edição anterior.

"_Enquanto isso, Dave Hairo também já conquistou a sua primeira insígnia. O ritmo de captura de Pokemons, porém, é bem baixo. Até o momento nenhum novo membro foi adicionado à sua coleção e o menino continua a contar apenas com seu Sandshrew, além, é claro, do seu pequeno e comprovadamente poderoso Eevee. Nenhum dos dois evoluiu até o momento, mas isso não se mostrou um problema quando enfrentaram Apis em Auburn. Vamos torcer para que o nosso iniciante volte à ativa e decida reforçar o seu time em breve, pois dificilmente chegará muito longe com apenas dois Pokemons."_

Ele fechou a revista e a jogou junto das outras, mas dessa vez seu gato nem ao menos reagiu, apenas o observando enquanto ele procurava outras edições na pequena coleção que ele tinha sobre a mesa. Antes que achasse a próxima, entretanto, seu telefone tocou. Com calma ele apertou um único botão e a voz de uma mulher saiu pelo aparelho.

- Sr. Giovanni, tenho Peter na linha 1 para o Senhor.

- Ótimo, pode passar – disse ele com um sorriso, e girando a cadeira, deu as costas para o aposento em que estava e fitou a parede. Imediatamente uma fina camada de madeira começou a ser recolhida por cima, deixando aparecer uma larga tela acesa por trás. Assim que ficou completamente exposta, um rosto masculino foi mostrado por ela.

- Diga-me, Peter, quais são as novidades?

- Muito bom dia, Senhor. Não tenho noticias conclusivas, porém estou trabalhando para seguir diversas pistas – o homem aparentava ser mais novo do que o chefe, e possuía cabelos sedosos caindo sobre o rosto de aparência cansada. Giovanni deixou transparecer uma expressão séria que pareceu assustar o seu comandado, e, com calma, voltou a falar.

- E por que você está me incomodando, senão tem nada de concreto para me falar?

– Na verdade, tenho uma pista senhor, que me parece promissora. Uma pequena família de fazendeiros possui um filho que saiu em viagem no dia seguinte a fuga de seu Pokémon. Não há nenhuma confirmação, pois eles são muito reservados quando se trata do garoto, mas pessoalmente acho que eles estão tentando esconder alguma coisa. Gostaria de poder interrogá-los de modo mais incisivo, mas isso não seria possível sem que denunciássemos nossa posição privilegiada.

- Sim, compreendo – disse o homem de terno, pensativo – Acho que seu palpite pode estar certo Peter, porém não temos bases o suficiente para denunciar nossa posição. Temos homens infiltrados em todos os órgãos da cidade e a controlamos indiretamente. Seria muito imprudente arriscar todo esse trabalho dessa maneira.

- Mas senhor, tenho certeza de que descobríramos algo de valor caso pudéssemos agir com mais força. – disse Peter pelo tê-la, tentando soar seguro e convincente.

- Acalme-se, Peter. Você, por vezes, tem uma sede de sangue que pode nos prejudicar. Diga-me uma coisa: Qual é o nome dessa família?

- São os Hairo senhor, Martha e Jonathan Hairo. E o filho deles se chama...- mas o homem foi interrompido por Giovanni, que completou, aparentemente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Dave. Dave Hairo.

- Isso mesmo, senhor – disse Peter, surpreso – por acaso o senhor os conhece?

- Não, não conheço. – respondeu Giovanni, com um sorriso mais largo no rosto e, dando as costas para tela, ele voltou a folhear as revistas que vinha examinando.

- Muito obrigado pela informação Peter. No momento, mantenha sua posição. Em breve lhe retornarei com novas ordens – e desligou o telefone.

Szell estava em frente a um espelho, dentro de um dos banheiros do quartel general central. Transferido da Central de Monitoramente de Saffron, onde vivia e trabalhava, ele encarava aquela como a oportunidade de sua vida. Nunca antes tivera sido convocado para comparecer ao Quartel General central, e muito menos para uma reunião direta com o chefe da equipe Rocket.

Nervoso, o homem enchia as mãos em concha com água da torneira e jogava no rosto, repetidamente, tentando se acalmar. Seus cabelos loiros continuavam intocados, igualmente repartidos para os lados, e seu olhar de apreensão revelava seu estado de espirito. Sabia que ele pouco fizera para chegar onde estava. Tinha apenas ordenado um breve assalto a um laboratório e achara o que nenhum outro agente ou supervisor tinha conseguido nesses últimos meses: o Eevee perdido de Giovanni.

Ele repassava mentalmente todas as informações que seus agentes lhe passaram durante sua longa conversa pelo telefone. Tinha achado imprudente chamá-los pessoalmente, para não levantar suspeita de seus colegas de trabalho. Estava de posse de uma informação privilegiada que poderia lhe render os melhores resultados de sua carreira. Dentro de uma organização criminosa, esse tipo de trunfo é motivo de inveja dos companheiros, e isso implica em sérias ameaças.

Pelo que sabia, por tanto, o menino fora avistado em Cardo poucos dias após a fuga de Eevee, e participara de uma espécie de concurso. No momento, porém, ele viajava atrás de insígnias e, calculando o ritmo de viagem de três crianças a pé, o homem calculava que eles já teriam chegado a Russet. Ainda de acordo com Jack e Jody, o menino possuía um Sandshrew e um Pidgey. _Quem diria que esses dois poderiam garantir o meu futuro? _Pensou orgulhos o homem.

Secando o rosto, ele se encaminhou para o imenso corredor que o levaria ao seu destino e entrou em um pequeno elevador rodeado de espelhos. Uma placa que parecia ser feita de ouro puro servia de apoio para o único botão, com uma letra "R". A musica suave e agradável dançava enquanto a caixa de metal se movimentava em alta velocidade. Szell, entretanto, não conseguia sentir o movimento, tamanha a sua suavidade, e não sabia nem se subira ou descera.

Ao sair, ele se viu em uma ante-sala redonda, com as paredes em um leve tom amarelado que servia para descansar os olhos. Na parede podiam-se notar dois quadros de pintores famosos que, com certeza, custariam mais do que aquele supervisor ganhava em anos, cada um. Assustado pelo tom suave, porém intimidador do local, ele se dirigiu a um pequeno balcão onde uma mulher nova, de cabelos morenos e pele escura sentava uniformizada com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Bom dia – disse o loiro – Vim, pois fui convocado pelo Sr. Giovanni. Meu nome é...

- Supervisor Szell, bem vido – interrompeu a mulher – Avisarei ao Sr. Giovanni que chegou e ele o receberá em instantes. – disse ela, apontando com a mão em um gesto educado para uma poltrona acolchoada que ficava próxima a uma porta dupla de madeira lustrada, com um grande "R" desenhado em alto relevo.

Apesar do tom educado e receptivo da mulher, e de sua aparente posição de secretária, Szell sabia que se ela chegara ao cargo de assistente pessoal direta do chefe de toda a organização, ela estava em um cargo imensamente superior ao dele. A sensação de inveja, porém foi rapidamente esquecida quando ele se sentou e percebeu que aquela pequena poltrona de madeira acolchoada era mais macia do que a sua própria cama. Por um breve momento, ele desejou que demorasse muito para ser atendido. Seu desejo, entretanto, não fora atendido, e em cerca de um minuto, a mulher voltou a lhe falar:

- Supervisor, o senhor Giovanni lhe aguarda – e, ao apertar de um botão em seu teclado, a mulher fez com que as grandes portas ao lado do homem loiro se abrissem de modo lento e suave.

Se levantando de um pulo Szell respirou fundo, ajeitou sua camisa social e adentrou o incrivelmente extenso aposento de seu chefe. Ao longo do que parecia ser uma enorme sala, ele via alguns sofás espalhados em uma das paredes laterais. Na outra, uma pintura de cerca de cinco metros de cumprimento retratava o homem de cabelos marrons acariciando seu Persian. O gato Pokémon podia ser visto deitado em um canto do chão, acompanhando cada passo do vislumbrado visitante, que não conseguia esconder a surpresa com todo o luxo.

Ao fim da sala ele viu uma grande mesa de madeira lustrada, suavemente ornamentada a mão, e de trás dela ele observou enquanto Giovanni se levantava para apertar a mão de seu convidado. Naquele momento, o supervisor se sentiu importante.

- Seja bem vindo supervisor... – o homem hesitou antes de completar a frase – Szell, não é?

- Exatamente senhor. Sinto-me honrado de estar na sua presença. – O loiro já sentia as primeiras gotas de suor surgindo eu seu coro cabeludo e ameaçando escorrer pela testa.

- É um prazer lhe conhecer também, supervisor – Voltando a se sentar em sua poltrona, ele apontou para uma das poltronas a sua frente, convidando o loiro a imitá-lo - Então me diga, chegou a minha atenção que o senhor pensa ter encontrado o meu Eevee perdido. Onde ele está?

- Bom senhor, dois de meus agentes, obedecendo a ordens diretas minhas, foram averiguar um torneio que estava ocorrendo em uma cidade próxima a Grené, chamada Cardo. Imaginei que o Pokémon, se fosse achado por um treinador, poderia ter ido para lá – mentiu o homem.

- Muito bem pensado, supervisor – disse Giovanni em um tom casual que causava estranhamento em seu subordinado – nem imagino o porquê nenhum outro agente seguiu uma linha lógica tão clara com a sua. Continue.

Inflado com os elogios, Szell continuou, ávido para surpreender ainda mais o chefe – Meus agentes encontraram um menino com um Eevee, senhor, que obteve incríveis resultados apesar de ser iniciante, e, devido ao desempenho incomum, decidimos investigar o jovem.

- Naturalmente – disse Giovanni, com um leve aceno de cabeça – e o que descobriram nessa investigação?

- Observamos o menino senhor, e descobrimos que ele se chama Dave Hairo, e que veio de Grené – o supervisor esperou por um segundo a expressão de surpresa de seu chefe, mas ela não veio então ele continuou – Ele está atrás de insígnias senhor, e está na cidade de Russet, provavelmente lutando pela insígnia do punho. Meus agentes também descobriram que, além do Eevee, o garoto possui um Sandshrew e um Pidgey.

- Ótimo, tenho que lhe agradecer pela informação supervisor. – disse Giovanni, deixando a expressão cordial que usava se desmanchar aos poucos em seu rosto – Você não me disse quem foram os agentes que trabalharam com você, gostaria de agradecer a eles também.

- Não se incomode com o nome deles senhor. Eu passarei pessoalmente os seus agradecimentos – disse o loiro, já imaginando que tipo de privilégios teria. Quando seu chefe continuou, porém, seu sorriso esvaiu-se.

- Receio ter que insistir supervisor. Gostaria de falar pessoalmente com esses agentes. Imagino que se eles acompanharam de perto esse menino, eles tenham informações valiosas a me fornecer.

Pego de surpresa, Szell não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa com a reação do chefe – Mas, senhor, eu já lhe disse tudo que eles me passaram...

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eles tenham lhe dito tudo que sabem. – completou Giovanni – Sabe, supervisor, eu acredito que você não soube lhes fazer as perguntas certas. Até mesmo as informações que me trouxe estão, de certa forma, desatualizadas. – enquanto dizia isso, o líder da Equipe Rocket abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e tirou uma pequena pilha de exemplares da revista _"Trainerdex"_ e as colocou na frente do homem loiro. – De acordo com a revista, esse menino já possui um terceiro Pokémon, Machop, e seu Sandshrew e seu Pidgey já evoluíram. Ela também diz que ele estava mesmo a caminho de Russet. De fato, supervisor, nem mesmo a informação de que ele seria o maior suspeito de estar ajudando meu Eevee a fugir é realmente uma novidade para mim.

Szell olhava incrédulo para o bolo de revistas a sua frente, incapaz de acreditar que seus agentes não lhe disseram nada dessa valiosa fonte de informações. E como suas informações poderiam estar desatualizadas? _Jack e Jody vão me pagar por isso_... pensou. Giovanni continuou a falar.

- Além de tudo, supervisor Szell, se o menino está, de fato, seguindo para Russet, já percorreu um longo caminho desde Cardo. E as revistas servem de prova de que ele saiu da cidade há cerca de três meses. Indago-me por que precisou de tanto tempo para recolher um nível tão precário de informações.

- Senhor, me desculpe, mas eu... – mas o loiro foi cortado mais uma vez.

- Poupe-me de suas desculpas supervisor. Sinto ter que informar-lhe que estou preenchendo a sua posição. Temos, porém, uma vaga no departamento de limpeza da central de Saffron se lhe interessar. Assim pode continuar perto de sua família.

- Preencher a minha posição? Departamento de limpeza? – Szell olhava incrédulo para o homem a sua frente, mal conseguindo respirar. Seu mundo estava desabando e ele não sabia o que fazer. Nunca fora tão humilhado na vida. _Ser transferido para o departamento de limpeza? Isso é um insulto!_

- Sim, o departamento de limpeza ficará muito feliz de poder contar com você. Acredito que essa seja uma posição que lhe sirva melhor, vendo o quão inapto você está no desempenho de sua função atual. – Giovanni se levantou, sendo imitado pelo ainda extasiado novo faxineiro da Equipe Rocket. – Você pode ir agora.

Szell encarou Giovanni boquiaberto por vários segundos, ainda tentando processar como aquela visita vitoriosa teria se tornado tão desastrosa. Sem poder fazer nada, o homem finalmente virou as costas e, com passos pesados, atravessou a imensidão do escritório pessoal do homem que acabara de destruir a sua vida. Normalmente ele não aceitaria tal desrespeito e teria se demitido imediatamente, mas não se permitiu, uma vez que talvez não fosse assim tão fácil se desligar da maior facção criminosa do continente. Antes de sair pela porta, que mais uma vez se abria sozinha, ele ouviu Giovanni ao telefone, atrás dele.

- Gabrielle, por favor, convoque os agentes do ex-supervisor Sznell chamados Jack e Jody. Gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com eles. E providencie um transporte para o Sr. Szell. Avise ao departamento de limpeza de Saffron que eles terão mais ajuda a partir de agora, acho que ficarão felizes.

Jack e Jody nunca estiveram tão ansiosos e aturdidos em toda a sua vida. Vendados, eles apenas sentiram a velocidade do helicóptero em que estavam diminuir enquanto uma sensação gelada em seus estômagos lhes informava que estavam perdendo altura. Assustados, eles tinham as mãos disfarçadamente entrelaçadas sob o assento traseiro da maquina voadora enquanto sentiam que chegavam, mais uma vez, à terra firme.

As portas foram abertas por alguém do lado de fora e as mãos se separaram bruscamente, enquanto cada um era guiado por fortes mãos para o lado de fora do helicóptero. Abaixaram as cabeças ao ouvir o barulho ainda ensurdecedor das hélices que perdiam velocidade, mas ainda faziam vento o suficiente para os fazerem congelar de frio e bagunçar os cabelos. A mulher de cabelos roxos ficaria extremamente irritada com o tratamento que estava recebendo, não fosse a situação em que estavam. Assim que passaram por uma porta, o tecido preto que cobria a visão da dupla de Rockets foi retirado.

- Desculpem o tratamento, mas o sigilo é imperativo – disse um dos homens que os havia guiado até ali. Ele era duas vezes mais largo que Jack e usava um terno preto ostentando um pingente com o símbolo da Equipe em vermelho. Seu companheiro, ao seu lado, parecia um irmão gêmeo.

- Nós compreendemos – disse Jody, rapidamente, enquanto ainda olhava para os lados tentando ver onde estavam.

Era um pequeno corredor iluminado por apenas uma lâmpada que desembocava em uma larga escada que levava a andares inferiores. Sem pestanejar, os seguranças da Equipe Rocket acompanharam os agentes mais jovens e desceram os degraus como se fossem robôs.

Jack e Jody os seguiam sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Nunca imaginariam que o chefe iria quere falar-lhes diretamente, e ainda não compreendiam por que não foram avisados disso por seu supervisor. Aliás, desde o seu comunicado há semanas, eles estiveram esperando noticias do homem loiro inutilmente. Fora uma grande surpresa quando o telefone tocou e a assistente pessoal do chefe lhes informou que teriam uma reunião com ele àquela tarde.

Quando chegaram a um nível inferior, se viram dentro de uma grande sala branca, sem portas nem adornos, e que tinha, ao final de um pequeno corredor, uma porta da mesma cor que sumia em meio a parede. Se não fosse pelo sinal que um dos seguranças lhe fizeram com a cabeça, Jack não teria sido capaz de reconhecê-la. Aquele ambiente era de tal claridade e limpeza que, ao passar as mãos pelo cabelo, o homem duvidou que eles fossem realmente alvos. Nunca vira nada como aquele aposento.

A porta disfarçada se abriu assim que os dois se aproximaram, e revelou ser a entrada para uma pequena caixa de metal, revestida de madeira e ouro, rodeada de espelhos. Reconhecendo aquilo como um elevador, eles hesitaram.

- Esse elevador os levará diretamente para o salão do chefe. – disse um dos seguranças, que agora se postavam aos lados da porta e olhavam intrigados para os agentes. Não era todo dia que eles recepcionavam pessoas de uma hierarquia tão baixa. Entretanto, eram treinados a não fazer perguntas, e, por isso, nada mais disseram enquanto os perplexos agentes entravam no elevador e apertavam o único botão disponível na placa de ouro.

A porta se fechou e os dois foram rapidamente imersos no doce e suave som da musica ambiente. Em seu atual estado de espírito, o som era reconfortante e ajudava a amenizar o ritmo pulsante e acelerado de seus corações. Eles não falavam nem um com o outro, ainda sem acreditar no que lhes estava acontecendo. Antes que pudessem perceber que o elevador se movera, as portas se abriram novamente e eles se depararam com a ante-sala de Giovanni.

Atravessando lentamente o aposento redondo, admirando as pinturas valiosas e o ambiente suave, os dois foram recebidos pelo sorriso sincero da mulher que lhes convocara ali.

- Agentes Jake e Jody, sejam bem-vindos. O Sr Giovanni ficará feliz de saber que estão aqui. Por favor, aguardem enquanto o comunico de sua chegada. – disse ela, apontando para algumas poltronas ao lado da imensa porta de madeira entalhada.

Jack e Jody sentaram e suspiraram. Trocaram olhares apreensivos e um sorriso nervoso passou pelo rosto do homem enquanto a mulher ajeitava os cabelos, ainda bagunçados pelo vento do helicóptero. Sem perceber, os dois reviam toda a sua trajetória até aquele momento tão importante em sua carreira.

Não entendiam como, depois de dois anos de um duro treinamento, eles havia chegado àquela posição antes mesmo de completar um ano de atividade na equipe. Na realidade, a missão de assalto ao laboratório Noah havia sido apenas a décima primeira missão que haviam recebido e nenhuma delas de muita importância. De fato, aquele fora até um fator que contribuíra para que eles perseguissem Eevee. Estavam começando a se sentir pouco valorizados pela Equipe.

Eles deixaram a cabeça cair enquanto tentavam controlar o ritmo da respiração e se manter sóbrios para o encontro que se aproximava. Nem mesmo as pessoas que comandavam seu treinamento tinha tido a honra de se encontrar com o chefe de toda a equipe e eles sabiam que a maioria dos agentes passava a vida inteira sem sequer ouvir a sua voz. Ser recebido em sua sala era uma honra inimaginável até mesmo para o supervisor Szell. _O que Será que aconteceu com ele?_ Pensava Jack, enquanto olhava pelo canto do olho.

A mulher de pele morena acabara de desligar o telefone, e agora direcionava seu olhar à dupla de convidados abrindo o mesmo sorriso amigável. Aquilo pareceria até mesmo um gesto mecânico, não fosse o sentimento agradável que transmitia.

- O Sr. Giovanni os receberá agora – disse ela, fazendo com que os outros dois prendessem a respiração.

Apertando o botão em sua mesa, as pesadas portas de madeira se abriram para dentro, revelando, à frente da expressão nervosa de Jack e Jody toda a imensidão e o luxo do escritório pessoal de um dos homens mais perigosos do continente. O homem que queria urgentemente lhes falar.

Giovanni estava sentado em sua cadeira e observava seus comandados caminharem em sua direção com um breve sorriso de canto de boca enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de seu Persian. Ele os estudou calmamente enquanto os dois observavam estupefatos a enorme pintura e a imensidão do lugar. Fora quase um minuto para que os passos lentos dos agentes se aproximassem da mesa e o homem de terno laranja se levantasse para cumprimentá-los

- Agentes, é um prazer recebê-los aqui.

Sem saber muito bem o que responder, Jake e Jody acenaram com a cabeça e se postaram a frente da mesa rigidamente enquanto Giovanni voltava a sentar em sua cadeira. Quando percebeu que seus convidados ainda estavam de pé, ele sorriu para eles e gentilmente apontou as cadeiras a sua frente.

- Podem se sentar, por favor. Não se sintam intimidados.

Os agentes se sentaram ainda tremendo de nervosismo, tentando manter disfarçado o ritmo acelerado de seu pulso. Era impossível não se sentir intimidado.

- Bom, imagino que vocês queiram saber o porquê trouxe vocês aqui. – Disse ele, enquanto acariciava seu Pokémon com apenas uma das mãos. Jack e Jody concordaram com a cabeça, ainda procurando algum vestígio de voz. Giovanni continuou. – Chegou ao meu conhecimento que nos últimos tempos, os senhores estiveram seguindo um menino que possui um Eevee de característica, digamos, peculiar. Isso é verdade?

- Sim... Sim senhor – disse Jack, finalmente tomando coragem.

- Ótimo. Agora diga-me, o que acredita que esse Eevee tem em especial? – o tom do líder da Equipe Rocket era cordial, mas podia-se perceber uma leve ansiedade com a resposta.

O homem de cabelos brancos olhou para sua amiga, apreensivo, como se não soubesse como explicar o que os dois sabiam tão bem. Dessa vez, fora ela que encontrou a coragem para falar.

- Senhor, nós o perseguimos e fizemos diversas tentativas de roubá-lo. Nunca antes havíamos falhado em uma missão, mas esse Eevee e seu treinador conseguiram escapar diversas vezes. Considerando que o menino mal possui duas insígnias, achamos muito estranho que seu Pokémon demonstrasse tamanha habilidade.

Giovanni sorriu e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Piscou por um instante e então se focou nos dois agentes a sua frente.

- O que você quer dizer com "habilidade" agente Jody?

- Senhor, seus ataques são bem executados e muito mais fortes do que o de qualquer outro Pokémon do grupo. Claramente ele não foi treinado pelo menino que viaja com ele, nem por nenhum de seus amigos.

Giovanni demonstrou interesse e se inclinou para frente, apoiando o queixo com suas duas mãos.

- Amigos, você diz? Quantas pessoas viajam com Dave?

Jack e Jody se surpreenderam com a menção do nome de Dave e perderam, por um momento, o ar. Eles ainda não haviam dado essa informação a Giovanni, e não esperavam que ele soubesse. Seu olhar demonstrava claramente que estavam assustados e, por tanto, o chefe se apressou em adicionar.

- Sim, eu sei quem é o menino. Mas não sabia que viajava em grupo.

Voltando a si, fora Jack quem deixou escapar um comentário – Sim, acabamos por não mencionar isso ao superviso Szell.

- Acredito que agora o termo correto seja zelador Szell – corrigiu Giovanni, causando espanto nos agentes – ele demonstrou terrível incompetência ao lidar com esse assunto delicado e foi rebaixado. Não se preocupem, porém. Não culpo vocês, apesar de suas informações estarem ligeiramente desatualizadas. – com isso, ele puxou da gaveta a pilha de revistas vindas de Cardo – De acordo com a revista do Professor Noah, os companheiros de Eevee já evoluíram e ele adicionou um Machop ao time.

_Revista do Professor Noah? Ele tem uma revista?_ Pensou Jack, surpreso, enquanto Jody pegava o exemplar do topo da pilha para folhear com uma expressão semelhante a do companheiro.

- Ei! Essa é a menina que viaja com eles – exclamou Jody depois de virar algumas paginas e se deparar com a foto de Mindy.

- Essa? – disse Giovanni, apontando para uma foto da mesma menina, na capa de outro exemplar da revista que servia exclusivamente para manter os habitantes de Cardo a par da situação dos treinadores da cidade.

- Exatamente – respondeu a mulher de cabelos roxos – e tem outro menino também, apesar de achar que ele só se juntou ao grupo em Auburn. Ele é mais novo porém, e, na verdade foi um dos responsáveis por nossa ultima falha...

Assim que percebeu o que falara, Jody se calou, assustada por admitir que tinham sido derrotados por uma criança. Jack inspirou profundamente enquanto se lamentava sozinho o descuido da parceira. Giovanni, porém, sorriu.

- Conte-me mais – disse ele – quero saber um pouco mais sobre como Dave e seus amigos são. E por favor, entendam que qualquer informação que tiverem é preciosa. Já fui informado que estão acompanhando o grupo desde Cardo e gostaria de saber todos os detalhes possíveis sobre o que vem acontecendo.

Sem saber o que fazer, os dois agentes se entreolharam longamente, tentando retroceder ao momento do primeiro encontro com Eevee e seu treinador e, então, contaram todos os detalhes de seus planos falhos e encontros desastrosos. Sempre estimulados pelas breves perguntas do chefe, eles relataram como haviam observado o menino e a menina começarem a viajem tendo problemas com a rivalidade, e como Jake havia se integrado ao grupo. Como eles tentaram se utilizar do romance entre os Nidorans e até mesmo sobre como Jake havia reagido no seu ultimo encontro, quando eles acidentalmente quase atingiram Mindy. O relato durou mais de trinta minutos, onde Giovanni fez questão de que seus agentes se lembrassem de todos os detalhes e da reação de cada um dos integrantes do grupo de Dave até que ele finalmente se desse por satisfeito.

- Bom senhores – disse o homem de terno, depois que o interrogatório terminara – muito obrigado pelas informações que me trouxeram. Elas serão realmente importantes e valiosas a partir de agora. Devo pedir para que, pelo menos esta noite, se acomodem em nossas instalações. Pedirei que minha assistente cuide pessoalmente de sua acomodação. Ainda esta noite pretendo apresentar-lhes a um novo supervisor, que se reportará diretamente a mim, e ele lhes passara informações sobre sua próxima missão.

- Claro senhor, ficamos felizes em ajudar. – disse Jody, já sorrindo. Não acreditava no que estava lhe acontecendo. Ela e Jack se levantaram e se encaminharam para fora, onde foram recepcionados pela assistente de Giovanni, deixando o homem sozinho em sua sala, perdido em seus pensamentos.

_Esse dois são incrivelmente sortudos... _Pensava ele, enquanto acariciava distraidamente seu Persian. _Esbarraram em um Eevee que mal podiam deduziram ser o meu. Acertaram um palpite cego e, conseqüentemente, podem se tornar peças muito uteis para os próximos passos. Sabem que aquele é o Eevee que procuro, mas não tem a menor idéia de seu verdadeiro poder. Acho que eu não poderia pedir por algo melhor..._

Apertando um botão em sua mesa, ele fez com que a parte de madeira que escondia a imensa tela as suas costas se retraísse mais uma vez, e discou um número que sabia de cabeça. Em poucos minutos, o rosto de Peter atendeu a chamada.

- Pronto Senhor.

- Peter, acho que terei mandar alguém lhe substituir em Grené. – disse Giovanni, sorridente. O homem de cabelos sedosos, do outro lado da linha, se assustou.

- Me substituir senhor? Mas o que houve? O que fiz?

- Nada meu caro, você continua a cumprir bem o seu papel. Mas temo que precise que você execute outros serviços. Você já provou o seu valor anteriormente, e tudo o que preciso dessa cidade no momento a manter a vigília sobre os Hairo.

- Vigília Senhor? – disse Peter.

- Sim meu caro. O seu palpite estava correto. O garoto Hairo é quem tem ajudado Eevee a se esconder – disse Giovanni.

Surpreso, Peter tentou sorrir, enquanto se lembrava de seu próprio encontro com Dave. Ele não podia acreditar que deixara escapar aquela oportunidade de recapturar aquele pequeno Pokémon. Aquilo teria sido a maior glória de sua carreira, mas hoje, era o maior segredo que ele guardava.

- Ótimo senhor! Então presumo que quer que eu me encarregue pessoalmente de recapturá-lo.

Giovanni riu do que seu comandado estava falando.

- Comandante Peter, eu o tenho em alta estima, tanto que lhe contato diretamente com certa freqüência, mas eu não confiaria algo assim a você. – Peter se mostrou ligeiramente ofendido, mas não ousou responder. O homem de terno continuou. - Sobre o garoto e o Eevee, agora que os localizei, eu tenho outros planos. Mais importante que isso, porém, é terminar um serviço que foi deixado em aberto e que pode saciar a sua sede de sangue.

- O que quer dizer senhor?

- Peter, tenho a intenção de ser o único homem vivo a saber do verdadeiro valor desse pequeno Pokémon marrom. – disse Giovanni – Isso é imperativo e não pode deixar de acontecer.

- Entendo senhor, por isso que mandou matar todos os envolvidos no projeto em que Eevee participou.

- Exatamente – disse o homem de terno, acenando com a cabeça – Porém, há alguns dias, descobri que o agente responsável por essa complicada e sigilosa missão foi encontrado morto, antes de eliminar o último alvo, que está desaparecido – Peter prendeu a respiração, enquanto seu chefe continuava – Preciso que você localize esse homem, meu caro, e termine o serviço. Enviarei-lhe todas as informações e também uma pequena dica de por onde começar a procurar.

- Certamente senhor. Agradeço a confiança que deposita em mim.

- Obrigado Peter. Espero que mantenha a discrição e o sigilo durante a operação. Tenho você em alta estima, mas, se me der motivos, posso mudar rapidamente de opinião.

Com isso, Giovanni desligou a ligação e voltou a acariciar o seu Persian, ainda perdido em tudo o que estava ocorrendo. _Parece que a sorte está, finalmente, se virando a meu favor..._


	19. Capítulo 19: Cupido

**Capítulo 19 – Cupido**

Dave, Mindy, Jake e Eevee acordaram felizes depois de uma noite curta, porém confortável de sono. Os mais velhos saíram de seus sacos de dormir sem pressa, ainda se esticando e bocejando enquanto Jake logo ficou de pé, indo até o pequeno monte de lenha queimada que havia lhes servido de fogueira na fria noite anterior. O sol da manhã ainda estava baixo, sem trazer muito calor e o menino estremeceu com a brisa levemente gelada. Somente aos poucos ele se acostumou com a temperatura.

- Gente, – disse ainda bocejando – Acho que vou dar caminhada para procurar algumas frutas. Querem mais lenha para fazer outra fogueira ou não vamos esquentar nada para o café?

Dave olhou para Mindy sem saber o que responder. Na verdade ele não se importava muito com um café da manha elaborado. Desde que fosse farto, o menino estaria satisfeito. A morena, por sua vez, pareceu raciocinar com dificuldade, ainda tentando fazer com que os mecanismos de sua cabeça voltassem a funcionar de maneira normal depois das horas que haviam passado desligados.

- Ah, Jake, tanto faz – disse ela, desistindo. Ainda sentia seus olhos pesarem e coçou-os com as mãos fechadas – Você decide.

- Apenas frutas hoje, então. Estou com preguiça – disse o menino mais novo. Dando as costas para os amigos, ele sacou uma de suas Pokebolas e liberou sua Butterfree verde – Vamos Butterfree, me faça companhia.

Com isso, ele se distanciou do grupo em direção a um pequeno espaço que continha algumas árvores espaçadas, um pouco mais a frente. Não chegava a ser uma floresta e nem mesmo um bosque, mas parecia ser capaz de prover o necessário para a primeira refeição do dia.

A paisagem que os envolvia era agradável. Uma vasta planície gramada, grupos de arvores como o que Jake estava agora se aproximando se espalhavam até onde a vista alcançava. A estrada cortava a alguma distancia do ponto de onde o grupo havia parado e era a única coisa a distorcer o tom intocado daquele lugar. O toque suave da grama definitivamente significava uma grande melhora, quando comparado ao ambiente árido da viagem até Russet.

Dave e Mindy ficaram para trás e começaram a recolher seus sacos de dormir, alem dos pequenos objetos que eles haviam tirado da mochila na noite anterior. Já havia alguns dias que eles tinham saído de Russet, mas nenhum centro Pokémon fora encontrado. Dave, principalmente pela manhã, ainda sentia falta de suas corridas matinais com Machop, mas tentava afastar esse pensamento cada vez mais, substituindo-os pela idéia de ver o amigo, um dia, com um dos cinturões de campeão presos à cintura.

Outro fator que contribuía, e muito, para que o menino não se sentisse tão mal era a companhia que Mindy havia lhe fazendo. Assim como via em Eevee, o rapaz começou a perceber que a menina parecia conseguir saber quando ele estava se sentindo abalado, e sempre conseguia fazer alguma coisa para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Fosse uma pequena piada, uma provocação ou um olhar carinhoso e reconfortante, ela sempre parecia saber o que fazer para animá-lo e distraí-lo.

De repente, Dave sentiu uma pequena pedra acertando-o nas costas. Ela não batera com força o suficiente para machucá-lo, mas chamou sua atenção de modo que ele se virou rapidamente, assustado.

- Ai!

- Acordou? – disse a menina, rindo. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e balançavam suavemente com o vento. Charmeleon, e os dois Nidorans estavam fora das Pokebolas, aproveitando a manhã de sol e temperatura agradável.

- Eu já estava acordado!

- Não parece, ainda nem liberou seus Pokemons... Eles também precisam do café da manhã. –A menina se abaixou para mexer em sua bolsa, tirando de lá um pacote de ingredientes e sentando-se para começar a preparar a refeição Pokémon.

Dave sacou imediatamente as Pokebolas e liberou seu Sandslash e Pidgeotto para que se juntassem ao resto do grupo.

- Bom dia, pessoal. Hora do café!

-Slash!

- Pidgeoo!

Os dois cumprimentaram o garoto, se aproximando para receber a breve caricia de seu treinador. Logo depois foram se juntar a Eevee e aos Pokemons de Mindy, que já estavam entretidos em algum tipo de brincadeira entre eles. O menino observou e ficou feliz ao ver que seus Pokemons estavam se dando tão bem juntos. Esse era um sentimento que ele não esperava ter quando saiu em jornada. Sempre pensando em batalhas, capturas e vitórias, agora ele via o verdadeiro significado que um grupo de amigos como aquele possuía e de repente as insígnias que carregava consigo perderam um pouco do valor. Naquele momento ele sentiu mais uma pontada de saudades de Machoke.

Vendo o amigo perdido em pensamentos Mindy pegou os preparativos da ração e se sentou ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas e apoiando um pequeno pote de barro em formato de cuia entre as elas, enquanto amassava algum tipo de erva contra o fundo. O que quer que fosse, cheirava agradavelmente bem.

- Bom esse cheiro não é? – disse ela, quando seu amigo se virou para vê-la ao seu lado.

- Muito... – respondeu Dave, ainda pensativo.

- Isso é só para dar um gostinho especial na ração. Ela não é muito saborosa, então eu gosto de dar uma incrementada. – explicou sorrindo a menina, fixando seu olhar em seus dois Nidorans, sempre um ao lado do outro – pessoalmente, se eu fosse um dos Pokemons, estaria morrendo de inveja do Machoke. A comida do ginásio deve ser bem melhor...

Dave olhou para a amiga pego de surpresa pelo comentário e não conseguiu responder. Ainda tentava entender como ela sempre parecia ler o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Ele está bem Dave – completou ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu sei – disse ele, apoiando levemente a cabeça nos ombros da menina, que subitamente se concentrou profundamente na árdua atividade de amassar uma erva.

De repente Pidgeotto passou voando perto da cabeça dos dois em alta velocidade, e logo em seguida eles atentaram para Charmeleon, que vinha correndo atrás do pássaro. Com pressa, os dois treinadores se levantaram de um pulo e Mindy deixou cair o pote com as ervas, na tentativa de sair do caminho de seu Pokémon de fogo, que passara exatamente entre eles. Os outros Pokemons riam enquanto observavam Pidgeotto fugindo de Charmeleon. Aparentemente aquilo fora causado por alguma provocação entre os dois Pokemons mais atrevidos do grupo.

- Charmeleon! – exclamou a menina, enraivecida – Olha só o que você fez!

O Pokémon de fogo parou de correr instantaneamente. Ele tinha um talento natural para confusões, mas era capaz de ser incrivelmente obediente quando Mindy se alterava um pouco. Dave não culpava o Pokémon, uma vez que ele também conhecia em primeira mão os efeitos de provocar aquela morena.

- Você não consegue ficar quieto? Olha só todo mundo ali no canto, rindo e conversando! Será que aquilo não ta bom para você não? Tem que estragar a comida? – pelo visto Mindy havia se estressado um pouco alem do normal, o que Dave estranhou. Derrubar a erva não era motivo para tanto.

- Calma Mindy... - começou ele, mas silenciou-se com o olhar ameaçador que ela lhe lançara. Virando-se então para o assustado Charmeleon, Dave levantou os ombros, como se pedisse desculpas e ao mesmo tempo dissesse que não entendera a reação da garota.

- Meleeon... – disse o Pokémon de fogo, em tom de desculpas.

Um pouco mais atrás Pidgeotto ria, vendo os apuros em que Charmeleon se metera por causa dele. Dave não deixou o detalhe passar despercebido e rapidamente sacou a Pokebola.

- Não pense que vai se safar passarinho abusado. Pode voltar! – disse ele, retornando seu Pokémon, que se assustou com a rápida e inesperada reação de seu treinador. O menino virou-se de costas para a amiga, que ainda praguejava pela erva derramada, e aproximou a Pokebola da boca. – Desculpa parceiro, mas é melhor você ficar ai um pouco. Assim ela não briga nem com você pela confusão e nem comigo por não ter feito nada...

Eevee e Sandslash observavam sorridentes de longe conversando de modo animado. Sendo os dois primeiros Pokemons do grupo, eles tinham desenvolvido um relacionamento mais forte, ajudados também pelo temperamento mais calmo e centrado do Pokémon terrestre.

- Ei, será que da para alguém ai me ajudar?

A voz de Jake havia chegado pelas costas dos amigos e eles se viraram rapidamente, encontrando-o tentando trazer o maior numero de frutas que suas duas pequenas mãos lhe permitiam, utilizando até mesmo a camisa esticada como bolsa. Butterfree vinha trazendo algumas também, enquanto Squirtle andava atrás do menino fazendo malabarismo com duas maçãs e duas peras.

- Tem muita fruta lá atrás! Nós demos muita sorte! – dizia o menino sorridente, enquanto Mindy e Dave corriam para ajudá-lo.

- Ótimo, por que "alguém" estragou o café que eu estava preparando para os Pokemons, e eles também vão ter que ficar na base das frutas... – a menina olhou de soslaio para Charmeleon, que havia voltado cabisbaixo para se juntar a seus companheiros.

- Mas então eu vou ter que voltar lá e pegar mais! Não contei com frutas para todo mundo... – Jake parecia desanimado – Não que o lugar seja chato, tem até um lago pequeninho sabe, bem bonito e tudo. E tem umas flores também. Talvez a gente devesse ter acampado lá, teria sido uma noite muito agradável. Tem uma macieira enorme e repleta de maças bem vermelhas. Olha ai, eu trouxe umas cinco para comer, mas eu não queria ter que voltar lá de novo sabe, eu preferiria... blup!

Cansada de ouvir o longo discurso de seu treinador, Squirtle havia desistido do malabarismo e atingira um forte jato de água no rosto do menino, que havia sido pego de surpresa e caíra sentado no chão, com o rosto encharcado. Mindy, Dave e todos os Pokemons caíram instantaneamente na gargalhada, o que fez com que Jake ficasse vermelho de raiva.

- Squirtle! Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar molhado assim! Eu vou acabar doente como a minha mãe sempre fala! – disse o garoto mais novo, sacando a Pokebola de Squirtle. Antes que ele pudesse apontá-la para a tartaruga, porém, ela atingiu-o mais uma vez, fazendo com o garoto deixasse a esfera vermelha e branca cair de suas mãos molhadas. Rapidamente, ela correu e catou o objeto da grama, enquanto o menino ainda secava os olhos.

Ainda rindo, Mindy estendeu a mão para o amigo caído, que aceitou a ajuda da menina de bom grado. Seu rosto ainda estava vermelho, parcialmente pela raiva de sua Pokémon atrevida que agora ria com os outros Pokemons, fazendo malabarismo com sua Pokebola, e parte por estar segurando a mão da menina morena que o visitava em sonhos desde de a fatídica noite em que ele acidentalmente a vira sair do banho.

- Pode ficar ai Jake. Só me mostra onde é, que eu vou lá com o Dave... – disse ela, sorrindo. Dave, por um momento, arregalou os olhos assustado pelo que a menina havia dito, e seu coração disparou. Já o menino mais novo parou de sorrir ao ouvir a sugestão.

- É logo ali na frente – disse, apontando para um pequeno conjunto de arvores – mas eu não queria ficar aqui sozinho...

- Mas todos os Pokemons vão ficar com você – disse Mindy, sem entender a súbita necessidade de companhia do garoto.

Ainda com o coração acelerado, Dave olhava para a conversa dos dois sem saber o que fazer. Por que subitamente ficara tão nervoso com a possibilidade de ficar sozinho de novo com Mindy? _A gente tava aqui ainda há pouco e eu não estava assim..._

- Mas Jake... – tentou continuar Mindy.

- Poxa sou sempre eu que saio sozinho de manha. Quando chego vocês já arrumaram tudo e já estão dando comida para os Pokemons. Eu nunca fico aqui conversando com vocês sabe, eu...

- Tá bom, tá bom! – apressou-se a dizer a menina, prevendo mais um dos longos discursos do amigo – sem esse discurso sentimental ok? Então eu vou e o Dave fica ai não é Dave?

Ouvindo a menção de seu nome, o menino de Grené acordou de seus próprios pensamentos e se deparou com o rosto da menina revirando os olhos para ele. Os seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam por cima dos ombros contrastando com a jaqueta vermelha e a pele pálida. Ele reparou então nos olhos da menina que tinham um tom castanho claro que lhe lembrava um pouco o mel, só que um pouco mais escuros. Ele a achou surpreendentemente estonteante e, de repente, se viu admirando a amiga como não costumava fazer.

- Ei, Dave! – disse ela, estalando os dedos – Acorda!

- Ãh? O que? – disse ele, assustado.

- O seu Pidgeotto! Me empresta?

- O meu Pidgeotto? Para que?

- Ora, eu até poderia subir nas arvores para pegar as frutas, mas acho que um Pokémon voador seria bem mais prático – disse a menina em um tom irônico.

- Ah, sim... As frutas – disse o rapaz, finalmente revivendo em sua mente toda a conversa que ele havia presenciado, mesmo sem prestar atenção – Fique tranqüila, eu posso ir lá.

- Ué, não quer me emprestar o Pidgeotto? Por quê? – perguntou intrigada a menina.

- Depois do jeito que você falou com o Charmeleon, acho que não sou que não quero emprestar o Pidgeotto. Ele que não ia gostar de ser emprestado... – respondeu ele, provocativo, enquanto a menina olhava-o em tom de brincadeira– Deixa comigo, pode ficar aqui.

Mindy sorriu reconhecendo a solicitude e a gentileza inesperada do rapaz, sempre tão acomodado. Por um momento o seu coração também acelerou, mas ela rapidamente se controlou.

- Só não demora muito ok? Todo mundo está com fome... – disse ela em tom forte, enquanto o menino se afastava lentamente em direção ás arvores mais a frente.

*** (corte de cena)***

Já mais distante dos amigos, Dave liberou seu Pidgeotto da Pokebola para lhe fazer companhia.

- Desculpe por ter te recolhido, mas eu te salvei daquela lá...

- Pidge! – disse o Pokémon, voando em volta do treinador e sorrindo.

- Agora a gente vai até ali na frente, pega umas frutas e pronto. Você é o herói da manhã e ela nem vai lembrar do que aconteceu...

- Uee – disse uma voz conhecida atrás do rapaz.

Ele rapidamente se virou e se deparou com seu Eevee, que o seguia correndo. Mindy e Jake já estavam a mais de 200 metros de distancia e Dave já se aproximava do pequeno conjunto de árvores. O Pokémon marrom chegou mais perto e o menino reparou que ele arrastava a bolsa preta de Mindy vazia pelo cão.

- Eevee? O que você ta fazendo aqui? Isso é a bolsa da Mindy?

- Uee – O Pokémon largou a bolsa ao pé do treinador e pulou para seu ombro, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

- Mas por que você trouxe isso? E onde estão as coisas dela?

Eevee olhou para o rosto de Dave incrédulo e balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que o rapaz estava lhe perguntando. Pidgeotto dava breves risadas no ar, enquanto observava o rosto perplexo do menino olhando para a bolsa vazia. Aproveitando que o zíper estava aberto, o pássaro resolveu dar uma pequena dica para seu treinador. Pousou no chão, pegou uma pequena pedra com o bico e voou por cima do garoto, deixando a pedra cair dentro da mochila.

- Claro! – exclamou o garoto, entendendo o que seus Pokemons lhe diziam – a gente pode carregar mais frutas na bolsa!

Ainda rindo Pidgeotto pousou no outro ombro de Dave e lhe deu uma fraca bicada na cabeça do menino, provocando-o. Eevee também ria abertamente.

- Ai! - Ele coçou a cabeça no local onde seu Pokémon o havia bicado - Eu devia ter deixado você vir com a Mindy sabia – Pidgeotto parou de rir assim que ouviu a ameaça do menino. Eevee riu ainda mais.

O trio de amigos seguiu caminhando por mais alguns minutos até que entrou no pequeno amontoado de arvores onde que Jake havia colhido as frutas. Realmente era um lugar incrivelmente bonito para estar tão próximo de uma estrada. Sob o céu azul anil daquele dia, o cheiro de grama recém orvalhada pelo sereno da noite anterior era hipnotizante. As poucas árvores espaçadas cresciam altas, quase em um circulo perfeito que envolvia quem ali entrasse de tal modo que era possível acreditar estar no meio de uma singela clareira de uma silenciosa floresta. Pelo espaço entre os troncos podia-se ver a imensidão verde que se estendia na grande planície gramada que era cortada pela estrada pouco movimentada. No centro do circulo, como um atrativo especial, um pequeno lago circular de água límpida parecia surgir do fundo da terra. Não muito largo, ele mais parecia uma grande poça funda. Algumas poucas flores de colorações variadas cresciam aos pés dos grandes troncos e davam um toque de acabamento a uma paisagem que parecia sair diretamente sonhos.

Eevee pulou do ombro de seu treinador, sorrindo com o ambiente agradável que encontrou e correu para beber a água límpida do lago, enquanto Dave deixava-se cair sentado aos pés de uma grande macieira. Tomou cuidado para não amassar uma das flores que crescia ali e virou seu rosto instintivamente para o local onde os seus amigos estavam ao longe.

De repente, uma maçã lhe acertou com força na cabeça.

- Ai! – exclamou ele, olhando para cima e vendo seu Pidgeotto fitando o vazio a sua frente, pousado no galho imediatamente acima de onde Dave sentara – Até parece que eu vou acreditar que foi o vento que derrubou isso! – Pidgeotto permaneceu imóvel, como se não soubesse que Dave estava falando com ele, mas não conseguiu segurar um breve sorriso. Dave riu do amigo, ainda coçando a cabeça e abriu a mochila vazia ao seu lado – Veja se faz alguma coisa de útil e acerte as maçãs na mochila. E se uma delas cair na minha cabeça de novo você vai ver quantas vão sobrar para você comer.

Ainda com a mão na cabeça, o menino voltou a olhar para o grupo de amigos ao longe. Mais especificamente, ele se focou na silhueta vermelha de longos cabelos pretos que estava sentada fazendo carinho em um Pokémon azul, que ele deduzia ser sua Nidoran. De longe, ele conseguiu distinguir o pequeno Jake deitado do lado da amiga, mas ela não parecia prestar atenção nele. _Provavelmente está falando de mais..._ Concluiu o menino. Eevee voltou do lado e pulou para o colo de seu treinador, se aninhando. O menino pegou da grama a mesma maçã que acabara de cair em sua cabeça e deu uma mordida, em seguida abaixando-a para seu Pokémon.

- Uee – agradeceu ele, mas o olhar do rapaz ainda estava preso na menina ao longe.

- Sabe Eevee, teria sido legal se a Mindy tivesse vindo comigo – lamentou-se ele – Esse lugar é lindo.

O Pokémon em seu colo sorriu apreensivo, mas evitou olhar para o menino e se focou na maça que segurava com as duas patas dianteiras, enquanto comia. Ele esperava ansioso pela conclusão do pensamento.

- Eu dei muita sorte de esbarra com ela não acha? Quer dizer, ela é neta do Professor Noah, é uma ótima treinadora e ainda por cima é linda... – A ultima palavra fez com que ele segurasse a respiração, como se tivesse deixado escapar uma coisa que não pretendia. _Linda? _ Pensou ele. _ Linda sim, realmente..._

Eevee sorriu em seu colo e propositalmente deixou escorregar a maçã de suas mãos, fazendo-a cair no chão e rolar, parando ao lado de uma pequena flor. Dave pareceu nem perceber, ainda perdido no espanto de sua ultima conclusão, e então Eevee rolou os olhos e o cutucou com uma das patas.

- Uee – disse ele apontando para a maçã, que estava ao alcance da mão do menino.

Quando o rapaz olhou para a fruta, já comida até a metade, ele percebeu a peculiaridade da flor que crescia ao seu lado. Em um fino porem firme caule verde escuro, as pétalas vermelhas da flor se levantavam em um formato que lembrava a mistura entre uma rosa e uma tulipa. O tom de vermelho era forte como o do casaco de sua amiga, mas, no topo das pétalas, com uma delineação irregular, uma borda amarelo-vibrante fazia com que a pequena flor lembrasse uma pequena chama, ardendo com força no topo do caule.

Dave nunca havia visto uma flor como aquelas e ficou encantando por alguns segundos, admirando-a. Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz esticou a mão e pegou a pequena planta, destacando-a do chão levemente, sem danificar o caule, e levantou os olhos de volta para a amiga. _Linda, de verdade... _concluiu ele, com um sorriso.

Eevee se levantou de seu colo e deu dois pequenos passos, para se deitar novamente ao lado da maçã e continuar a comê-la. Seu treinador, percebendo o movimento, voltou a olhar para ele. O Pokémon marrom continuou deitado, mastigando a última mordida da maça, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no rosto que Dave imediatamente entendeu. Sem mais, o rapaz apenas guardou a flor cuidadosamente no compartimento lateral da bolsa da menina, e, sorrindo, disse:

- Obrigado, amigo.

Assim que disse isso, o menino sentiu Pidgeotto pousando em seu ombro e bicando de leve sua orelha.

- Ai o que foi dessa vez? – exclamou ele, mas o pássaro rapidamente abriu uma das asas e a pressionou contra a boca do menino, abafando o som alto que ele produzira.

Sem entender, Dave encolheu os ombros, como se perguntasse por que deveria ficar quieto. Pidgeotto então tirou a asa da frente da boca de seu treinador a apontou para a outra margem do pequeno lago. Ali, caminhando em cima de seus dois pequenos pés pela borda e aparentemente observando a água, o garoto viu uma pequena criatura arredonda e azul que tinha uma cauda que lembrava um pequeno girino. Sua pele parecia bastante úmida e ele tinha uma pequena boca rosa, bem acima de uma estrutura em espiral na sua barriga. Arregalando os olhos com a oportunidade que se apresentava para ele, Dave arrependeu-se de ter deixado sua Pokedex em sua mochila no acampamento enquanto se levantava sem fazer muito barulho.

Pelo que o garoto lembrava aquilo era um Poliwag e eles eram Pokemons que se assustavam facilmente. O pássaro continuava no ombro de seu treinador, que fez um sinal mandando que Eevee continuasse parado onde estava. _O Pidgeotto vai ser mais útil nessa luta _pensou ele.

- Comece com um ataque rápido forçando ele para longe do lago. Se ele conseguir mergulhar, não vamos mais consegui achá-lo – ordenou Dave, quase em um sussurro para o amigo em seu ombro.

Pidgeotto então bateu as asas com suavidade e partiu em alta velocidade, em um vôo rasante por cima do lago, quase encostando com uma das patas na água. Quando o pequeno Pokémon aquático percebera o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde de mais. Ele foi atingido pelo ataque do pássaro e caiu alguns metros para trás, enquanto Pidgeotto ganhava altura novamente.

- Se posicione bem acima da borda do lago, Pidgeotto! – gritou Dave, enquanto corria em volta do lago para se aproximar da batalha.

Poliwag rapidamente se levantou ainda atordoado pelo que lhe ocorrera, e correu em direção à água, tentando fugir da luta. Mas Dave tinha outras idéias.

- Agora, ventania!

Quando o Pokémon azul se preparava para saltar na água, foi pego de surpresa pela forte rajada de vento que seu adversário produzia e sentiu-se jogado para trás, batendo de costas em uma das arvores e caindo no chão.

- Poli! – exclamou ele assustado, enquanto se levantava com dificuldades. Dave ainda completava a volta pelo lago, que agora lhe parecia mais largo do que antes. Pidgeotto mantinha sua posição acima da margem, o que deixava claro que se Poliwag quisesse fugir por ali, teria que lutar.

Se aprumando, o pequeno Pokémon de água encarou longamente seu oponente voador e lançou um ataque de bolhas, enquanto corria em sua direção.

- Pidgeotto, evasiva e ataque de asas! – ordenou Dave. O pássaro obedeceu e se desviou das bolhas lançadas pelo seu oponente, partindo em seguida a uma grande velocidade de encontro a seu adversário. Com os olhos arregalados, o pequeno girino pulou para o lado, mas fora atingido de raspão em sua pele frágil, sendo derrubado novamente e rolando duas vezes no chão. Dave sacou imediatamente uma Pokebola, mas o Pokémon azul rapidamente voltou a ficar de pé, aparentemente decidido a continuar na batalha. O menino de Grené não pôde deixar de admirar a valentia daquela criaturinha.

Pidgeotto havia voltado a sua posição original, guardando a borda do lago e Poliwag observa-o cuidadosamente, estudando seu próximo movimento. De repente, o pequeno se concentrou e seus olhos brilharam com um leve tom de azul, enquanto de sua barriga espiralada ondas circulares começaram a ser emanadas na direção de seu oponente. Dave precisou de alguns segundos para reconhecer o que estava acontecendo. _Ele está usando a hipnose_!

- Pidgeotto, rápido, se afaste do alcance dessas ondas! – ordenou o treinador, sendo pego de surpresa pela primeira vez. Estava cada vez mais impressionado pelo Pokémon aquático. Pidgeotto ganhou altura rapidamente, fugindo do movimento do oponente.

Tendo atingido o seu objetivo e finalmente liberado o caminho até a água, Poliwag interrompeu o ataque e resumiu sua corrida para mergulhar no lago. Dave voltou a ordenar um ataque rápido, mas não estava certo de que iria dar tempo, uma vez que Pidgeotto estava agora a uma distancia relativamente grande do pequeno Pokémon, que corria em direção ao lago. A ave mergulhou dos céus a máxima velocidade que conseguia atingir, mas ainda restavam duvidas se ele conseguiria, pois Poliwag já se preparava para saltar na água. Quando, porém, o Pokémon girino pegou impulso contra o chão, o ataque do adversário o atingiu pelas costas, lançando-o alto em direção à superfície límpida e intocada do lago.

O alvo foi jogado mais a frente e estava prestes a cair na área central do lago, supostamente a mais funda, quando Dave, com um movimento de puro reflexo, lançou sua Pokebola. Ela bateu em Poliwag e o sugou para dentro em um raio vermelho, mas em seguida caiu na superfície da água e, lentamente, afundou.

- Rápido, não a deixe sumir! – ordenou Dave, e seu Pidgeotto rapidamente deu um breve mergulho, como uma águia que caça um peixe. Não chegou a afundar todo o corpo, imergindo apenas a parte de baixo de seu dorso e as suas patas esticadas, buscando a Pokebola que ainda vibrava. A calmaria daquele pequeno e bonito refúgio parecia ter sumido e agora o barulho da água agitada ecoava no grande círculo de árvores enquanto Dave e Eevee, do outro lado do lago, observavam apreensivamente o pássaro que mais uma vez fazia esforço para levantar vôo.

O breve segundo que Pidgeotto passou na água parecia não acabar até que finalmente Dave viu nas patas de seu Pokémon uma Pokebola sendo carregada com dificuldades. Ela ainda tremia muito e ele não acreditava como a ave estava conseguindo segura-la em suas patas. Com um imenso suspiro de alivio e gratidão ao seu amigo, ele correu para a borda em que Pidgeotto se aproximava, pingando.

Quando estava quase chegando à terra firme, porém, com uma forte agitação da Pokebola, o pássaro arregalou os olhos enquanto sentia a superfície lisa e esférica escorregar mais uma vez de suas garras. Vendo enquanto a bola se soltava das garras de seu Pokémon e se projetava mais uma vez para a água, Dave, agora bem no limite que separava a grama da superfície do lago, deu um salto e pegou a Pokebola vibrante no ar, com um dos braços esticados.

Apenas depois de ter a esfera segura nas mãos ele percebeu o que fizera e se preparou para a queda. Com um grande estardalhaço, ele afundou no lago com um firme aperto na Pokebola em suas mãos. Para sua surpresa e felicidade, entretanto, ele encontrou o chão sem dificuldades e, quando ficou de pé, viu que a água batia apenas em seu peito. Felizmente, ele estava na borda do lago e a profundidade não era tão grande.

Encharcado e com as roupas completamente molhadas ele sentiu a bola que prendia Poliwag finalmente se aquietar em sua mão, emitindo o som característico que indicava a captura. Olhando incrédulo do seu estado molhado, para a Pokebola em sua mão e, em seguida para seus dois Pokemons, que pareciam ter prendido a respiração quando o menino pulara na água, Dave não conseguiu evitar a gargalhada de felicidade que lhe ocorrera e, rindo e pingando, ele saiu do lago com um novo amigo em suas mãos.

*** (corte de cena) ***

Mindy tinha ambas as mãos na cintura enquanto olhava impaciente para o amigo que voltava com sua bolsa preta nos ombros, conversando feliz com Eevee e Pidgeotto. Quando o menino finalmente chegou próximo o suficiente para ouvi-la, ela se apressou em ralhar com ele.

- Qual foi a parte de "não demora que está todo mundo com fome" que você não entendeu? – perguntou a menina, já de cabelos presos em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo, visivelmente irritada – se você não tivesse enrolado lá nós já podíamos estar na estrada!

- Calma, Mindy. Eu não demorei tanto assim vai... – disse Dave, se aproximando mais da menina e lhe estendendo a bolsa pesada, cheia de maçãs. Só então ela percebeu que as roupas do amigo estavam encharcadas.

- O que aconteceu com você? O que você estava fazendo lá? – perguntou intrigada.

Com um enorme sorriso, Dave sacou uma Pokebola do cinto e mostrou para a amiga – Eu estava fazendo isso aqui – e liberou seu Poliwag.

- Poli, poli!

- Nossa um Poliwag! – exclamou Jake, se levantando do lugar onde estivera deitado na grama e vindo de encontro ao mais novo membro do grupo. Poliwag, assustado com a atitude do menino mais novo, correu para as pernas de seu treinador, que se abaixou para acariciar-lhe a cabeça.

- Calma – disse Dave – ele é bem tímido sabe. Tive que ficar um bom tempo conversando com ele para se acostumar comigo.

Mindy não esperava pela noticia de uma nova captura, mas olhava com carinho e admiração para a cena de Dave acariciando o pequeno Pokémon. Vendo o cuidado que o menino demonstrava, seus olhos chegaram a brilhar. Sacudindo a cabeça como se para acordar de um transe ela tentou disfarçar o momento e voltou a ralhar com o grupo.

- Bom, chama o Charmeleon para te ajudar a se secar. Mas cuidado em, se eu fosse ele eu te queimava por ter me deixado com fome por tanto tempo.

Dave sorriu e se encaminhou para o Pokémon de fogo, que agora estava deitado relaxado, aparentemente conversando com seu Sandslash.

- Venha Poliwag. Deixa eu te apresentar para o resto do pessoal... –E, com isso, ele se afastou, sendo seguido por seu Poliwag e por Jake, ansioso por conhecer melhor o novo Pokémon do grupo.

Eevee por outro lado se aproximou da menina, que agora se sentava sozinha abrindo a bolsa cheia de maças e sacando uma para comer, sentindo sua barriga roncar. Ele se aconchegou inocentemente ao lado dela e puxou o zíper, abrindo um dos bolsos laterais da mochila preta da amiga e sacando uma das maçãs de lá, dando mais uma mordida.

- Muito bem! – exclamou a menina, ainda mastigando a última mordida da maçã – Fiquei aqui pensando se o Dave ia ser inteligente o suficiente para usar os bolsos laterais e trazer ainda mais frutas. Parece que ele não é tão inútil assim não é?

Ela então pegou a bolsa para chegar e viu que apenas o bolso que Eevee abrira estava cheio. _Estava bom de mais para ser verdade... _Pensou ela. _Como pode ele encher só um dos bolsos?_ A menina puxou o zíper e abriu o compartimento aparentemente vazio, apenas para confirmar o que ela julgava já saber, mas quando olhou para o que estava ali dentro, engasgou com o vestígio de maçã em sua boca.

Ali, intocada e perfeita, descansava a flor que Dave colhera pensando na menina. Ela a pegou nas mãos, extasiada pela surpresa, e ainda sem respirar olhou para o menino que agora sentava próximo a cauda flamejante de Charmeleon. Observou então com cuidado as pétalas que pareciam ardem em chamas da flor inacreditavelmente bela em suas mão e sorriu, sentindo-se corar como nunca. Ela segurou a lágrima de emoção que fazia força para cair e levou a flor ao nariz, inspirando para sentir o aroma forte e agradável que ela emanava, ainda sem saber o que pensar. Ela nem ao menos percebia, mas o sorriso em seu rosto era o maior que ela já dera na vida.

Enquanto isso, Eevee também sorria feliz deitado ao lado da menina, enquanto saboreava cada mordida de sua maçã. O Pokémon estava incrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo. Finalmente, tudo estava ocorrendo como ele planejara.


	20. Capítulo 20: Névoa

**Capítulo 20 – Névoa**

Depois do atribulado início de manhã que tiveram, Dave, Mindy e Jake seguiam viajem em direção a Zaffre. Dias após saírem de Russet, eles ainda estavam relativamente distantes do próximo ginásio e, em condições normais, Mindy estaria elétrica, checando o mapa repetidamente e fazendo estimativas e planos para otimizar a viajem de modo que perdessem quanto menos tempo fosse possível. Hoje, porém, a menina passou toda a manhã despreocupada, alegre e agradavelmente simpática.

Jake, que se aproveitava da situação para ingressar em longas conversas com a menina, não entendia o porquê daquele comportamento anormal, mas não reclamava.Ele gostava quando a menina estava feliz uma vez que ela demonstrava ter mais paciência para ouvir os seus longos discursos e opinar sobre os mais diferentes assuntos.

Particularmente naquele dia, o garoto discursava sobre o que dava a um Machamp a capacidade de ser veloz apesar do seu tamanho. O assunto fora escolhido propositadamente, uma vez que Dave vinha evitando participar de assuntos diretamente relacionados à Pokemons lutadores, e, com isso, deixava Mindy e Jake conversando entre si.

-... Na verdade, o Machamp não é necessariamente rápido, mas sim ágil. Os seus quatro braços possuem uma musculatura tão desenvolvida que conseguem se mover com muita velocidade, apesar do peso que os músculos têm. Além disso, ao contrário do que muitos pensam, ele não perde força a medida que ataca mais rápido, mas consegue se manter igualmente forte. É isso que o faz ser um dos melhores Pokemons lutadores que se pode... – Jake olhou para o rosto da amiga e viu que ela estava distraída, olhando sem foco para um ponto ligeiramente à frente, onde Dave seguia com Eevee nos ombros. A visão o perturbou por um instante, mas o sorriso da menina o fez perder o ar por um segundo. _Nossa como ela é bonita..._ Pensou o rapaz.

Realmente, Mindy estava radiante aquele dia. O brilho do sol fazia com que seus cabelos negros brilhassem enquanto caiam pelos seus ombros e envolviam seu rosto pálido. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam perdidos em outro mundo que, pelo singelo sorriso que lhe tocava a face, parecia ser um verdadeiro paraíso. Próximo a sua orelha, presa no cabelo, estava a flor que achara em sua bolsa e que agora ela carregava com um ar de orgulho e satisfação.

Mais a frente, Dave continuava andando de cabeça baixa, com Eevee apoiado em seu ombro. _Ela está com a flor no cabelo! _Pensava o garoto ainda extasiado. Claro, havia horas que o grupo tinha retomado a caminhada e Mindy usara o presente de Dave durante todo esse tempo, mas o rapaz ainda não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Desde que reparara no detalhe, ele tomou alguns passos de distância dos amigos, escondendo a expressão envergonhada que não conseguia disfarçar._ Será que ela sabe que fui eu quem colheu a flor? _Pensava, aflito. _Mas é claro que ela sabe! Só você tinha a bolsa dela! _Concluiu, sacudindo a cabeça. Por mais que tentasse, o rapaz não conseguia se concentrar mais em nada.

- Ei! Olha, é um Centro Pokémon! – disse Jake, aparentemente o único que ainda prestava atenção na estrada.

Acordando de seus pensamentos, Mindy rapidamente buscou seu mapa para verificar onde estavam e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Eles tinham percorrido mais distância do que ela teria calculado e já estavam a poucos dias de viajem da próxima cidade. Pouco depois daquele Centro Pokémon eles encontrariam uma floresta, e, logo em seguida, chegariam a seu próximo destino.

- Nossa, nós já estamos aqui? – disse ela, ainda um pouco espantada - Como foi que chegamos tão rápido?

Dave, se tivesse a coragem para virar para trás e olhar para a menina com a flor presa nos cabelos, teria provocado a amiga, mas Jake pareceu perceber a oportunidade tão bem quanto o amigo mais velho.

- É que dessa vez você não ficou querendo apressar a gente. Ai a gente resolveu andar rápido entendeu?

A morena revirou os olhos para o amigo mais novo e prosseguiu.

- O que vocês acham de almoçar aqui hoje? Aí poderemos dormir na orla da floresta essa noite e chegaremos à Zaffre em três, talvez até mesmo dois dias! O que você acha Dave?

- Eu? Eh... Eu... Eu acho ótimo – disse atrapalhado o menino, sem olhar para trás. Eevee, em seu ombro, soltou uma breve risada. Mindy também deu um breve sorriso enquanto Jake olhava para os dois tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Assim, os três caminharam até o pequeno prédio de madeira à borda da estrada, sem pressa. O sol ainda não estava no topo do céu e ele haviam aprendido que normalmente as cozinhas do centro Pokémon não apressavam as coisas simplesmente por que alguns treinadores estavam com fome.

Apesar do tamanho reduzido da construção, o Centro parecia ter uma boa estrutura. Uma cerca de madeira contornava uma grande área em volta do prédio e podia-se ver um vasto gramado para todos os lados. Um pouco a direita do prédio eles viram um pequeno lago, e, do outro lado, uma pequena arena de grama fora preparada para o treinamento daqueles que passavam por ali.

Ao entrarem pela porta da frente, os amigos foram recepcionados pelo costumeiro sorriso simpático da enfermeira Joy lhes desejando boas-vindas. Ela informou, como o esperado, que eles ainda teriam que esperar cerca de uma hora para o almoço, e indicou uma pequena, mas aparentemente aconchegante sala com sofás e telefones onde eles poderiam esperar.

- Ótimo, quero mesmo falar com o vovô – Disse Mindy, se dirigindo para o aparelho mais próximo. Dave e Jake a seguiram.

Sem titubear, a sorridente menina discou para o laboratório e o telefone tocou três vezes, quando, de repente, um rosto inesperado atendeu com pressa, ainda falando com outra pessoa que não estava no campo de visão da tela.

- Da próxima vez que não puder atender me avisa não é pai? – gritava Susan, ainda olhando para trás. Quando ela se virou para a tela, porém, ficou paralisada – Mindy?

A menina olhou assustada para a mãe e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. Desde que soubera da possibilidade de ainda possuir um pai vivo, a menina ainda não tinha voltado a olhar no rosto de sua mãe. A mulher mais velha, do outro lado da tela, também dava sinais de não saber o que fazer e, depois de um silencio constrangedor aparentemente interminável, ela falou, tentando controlar o calafrio que percorria sua espinha e as lágrimas que surgiram repentinamente em seus olhos.

- Filha, quanto tempo... Como você está?

Dave sentia que Mindy estava prestes a se levantar e deixar a mãe falando sozinha, mas o susto parecia tê-la atordoado, deixando-a sem ação.

- Estou bem – disse ela, seca.

- Você está bonita – Susan agora sorria brevemente e era impossível dizer se era pelo nervosismo do momento ou pela felicidade em ver a filha novamente – Adorei a flor em seu cabelo.

Dave corou instantaneamente enquanto Mindy deu um grande suspiro antes de prender a respiração. Rapidamente levou a mão ao lado da cabeça e retirou a flor, cuidadosamente, apoiando-a na mesa, ao lado do telefone, e tomando muito cuidado para não olhar para Dave. Jake olhou da flor na mesa para a menina e depois para Dave, que quase se escondera depois do ultimo comentário da doutora, e percebeu algo que tinha deixado passar. Seu rosto se fechou instantaneamente.

- Isso não é nada... – respondeu a garota para Susan, ainda sem expressão no rosto.

Outra vez um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da cena, fazendo com que Dave olhasse instintivamente para o amigo mais novo, que tinha um talento incomparável para transpor aquelas situações. Vendo, porém a cara de poucos amigos do rapaz, o menino de Grené percebeu que deveria ser ele a fazer o serviço.

- Olá Dra. Susan, quanto tempo! Como vai a senhora? – disse, acenando por trás de Mindy e fazendo com que as duas mulheres olhassem para ele assustadas. Susan realmente parecia não ter notado a presença de outras pessoas no fundo da tela.

- Ah, sim, olá Dave, como você vai?

- Vou bem Dra. e a você?

-Muito bem, obrigada...

Depois de um breve sorriso para o menino, Susan voltou a encarar a filha sem graça, aparentemente sem saber o que falar. A tentativa de Dave para quebrar o gelo tinha falhado miseravelmente. Depois de alguns breves segundos, em que a mulher mais velha abrira a boca duas vezes para tentar falar, mas nada disse, Mindy deu um longo suspiro, se levantou e, sem olhar para ninguém, deixando a mãe sozinha ao telefone, com Dave e Jake observando atônitos.

Dave rapidamente tomou o lugar da amiga para tentar amenizar a situação. Ele podia ver os olhos marejados da mulher do outro lado da linha, mas ela insistia em não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Mãe e filha eram decididamente parecidas.

- Doutora, me desculpe eu... – o rapaz não sabia o que fazer.

- Não se preocupe Dave, você não tem nada a ver com isso. – disse ela, levando uma das mãos ao rosto para tentar se controlar.

De repente, Jake não agüentou mais.

- Eu sou a única pessoa aqui que não sabe o que está acontecendo? - Dave se assuntou com a reação do amigo e apenas olhou para trás com uma expressão que deixava entender algo como "agora não Jake!", mas o garoto ignorou. - O que aconteceu? Por que a Mindy está assim? O que você fez Susan?

A última pergunta foi feita em um tom um pouco mais grave do que o normal e Dave arregalou os olhos, enquanto Susan ficava vermelha. _Ele nem fala com ela direito e já está falando assim? O que deu nesse menino?_ Pensava o rapaz, enquanto observava a mãe de Mindy finalmente deixar uma lágrima cair. Só então o Professor Noah apareceu por trás da filha. Ele pareceu entender rapidamente a situação ao ver Dave do outro lado da linha, e apenas colocou uma das mãos nas costas de Susan enquanto a acompanhava para outro lugar.

- Vem querida – disse ele, enquanto Jake ainda bufava ao lado de Dave. Antes de sumir da tela, porém, ele virou-se para o rapaz de Grené – Dave não saia da linha. Estive esperando por notícias de vocês.

Dave assentiu e o professor sumiu por uns instantes, deixando a vista apenas as maquinas e computadores do laboratório.

- Jake, o que você está fazendo? Você nem conhece a Dra. Susan direito... – disse Dave, finalmente se voltando para o amigo mais novo.

- Eu não preciso conhecê-la para entender que ela deixou a Mindy triste! – a resposta tinha sido, mais uma vez, um pouco mais alta do que o normal.

- Calma Jake, só estou dizendo que você não sabe o que está acontecendo... Não deveria falar assim com as pessoas. – Dave tentava convencê-lo a se acalmar, mas o rapaz não parecia inclinado a essa idéia.

- Realmente, não sei o que está acontecendo... Por que vocês não me falam nada! A culpa não é minha! Agora não tenta dizer que ela não deixou a Mindy triste por que eu vi!

- Jake, você... – Dave tentou, mas Jake já havia dado as costas e saído de perto, sumindo ao passar por uma das portas que levava para o lado de fora do Centro. A mesma porta por onde Mindy passara.

Dave deixou a cabeça cair e suspirou pesadamente, tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Parecia um _replay_ passando na sua cabeça novamente. Semanas atrás uma situação parecida havia se desenvolvido e ele tivera que se desdobrar para que seus amigos voltassem ao normal. Agora, ao que se mostrava, tudo estava ocorrendo da mesma forma e o menino temia que caberia a ele resolver todos os problemas mais uma vez.

- Olá Dave, desculpe te deixar esperando, como você está? – O professor careca voltara a tela ainda com uma expressão séria, mas um sorriso esboçado dava a impressão de que ele estaria tentando relaxar.

- Ah sim, oi professor. Estou bem, e o senhor?

- Muito bem Dave, obrigado. Como tem sido a jornada? Não falo com você há algum tempo.

- Pois é, estamos tentando viajar rapidamente sabe. Não queremos ficar muito atrás de Rusty e dos outros.

- Claro, entendo perfeitamente meu rapaz, mas não se preocupem. Vocês estão em um bom ritmo. O que me preocupa não é isso...

- Preocupa? O senhor está preocupado? Com o que?

- Quero dizer, mesmo com toda a pressão você e a minha neta ainda não me mandaram um Pokémon sequer... – Dave sentiu sua bochecha corar enquanto o professor o olhava levemente despontado – me diga pelo menos que capturaram um Pokémon novo, por favor.

Rapidamente o menino de Grené sacou uma Pokébola do cinto e a mostrou na tela, orgulhoso – Eu e o Pidgeotto capturamos um Poliwag senhor!

- Um Poliwag? Que ótima adição ao seu time, rapaz. Muito bom ver você diversificando. Um Pokémon normal, outro terrestre, um voador, um lutador e agora um Pokémon aquático. E seu Machop Dave, imagino que a essa altura ele já deva ter evoluído, certo? - o homem se mostrava animado mais uma vez.

Dave se sentiu corar novamente e abaixou a cabeça. Ele não tinha pensado na reação do professor ao saber da liberação de Machoke e, agora que se via a poucos minutos de presenciá-la, ele percebeu que talvez ela não fosse das melhores.

- Sim, sim, ele evoluiu Professor. É um Machoke agora – disse o menino, deixando seu tom de voz diminuir consideravelmente. E então, com um perceptível aumento de velocidade, ele falou praticamente sem abrir a boca – otylercuidarábemdele.

- Desculpe Dave? Não entendi o que disse... – o velho fez cara de quem precisava confirmar se ouvira certo.

_Droga! _Pensou o rapaz, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de dar a noticia ao professor. _Acho que a verdade é sempre o melhor remédio não é? _Com um suspiro, ele repetiu.

- O Tyler, senhor. Líder de Russet. Deixei o Machoke lá para treinar e se tornar o campeão que ele sonha em ser...

O queixo do velho do outro lado se abriu lentamente, os olhos continuaram vidrados no menino a sua frente e, se ele ainda tivesse uma considerável quantidade de cabelos, Dave poderia jurar que ele os estaria arrancando à força.

- Você o que?

- Era o sonho dele professor! – apressou-se a explicar Dave.

- Ah sim, claro. Agora entendi... – o tom irônico do professor deixava claro que ele estava insatisfeito – E COMO EU VOU EXPLICAR PARA AS PESSO...

Ao começar a berrar com Dave, o pesquisador e editor chefe da revista de Cardo se levantou da cadeira e tropeçou em alguma coisa ao chão, provavelmente um fio. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e Dave apenas conseguiu assistir de um lugar privilegiado enquanto o pesado homem caia por cima da mesa com o telefone. A maquina deslizou pelo metal, e pelo barulho que o menino ouviu, se espatifou no chão. A tela, então ficou preta e Dave não ouviu mais nada.

- Ufa, salvo pelo gongo... – pensou ele, com um suspiro.Rapidamente, porém, ele sentiu Eevee puxando as mangas de suas calças na direção por onde Mindy e Jake haviam sumido momentos antes. Desanimado, o menino lembro que aquele ainda seria um longo dia. O rosto sem expressão de Mindy voltou a assombrar a sua mente e ele se lembrou das lágrimas da menina da ultima vez que o assunto sobre seu pai viera a tona. _Ela pode ser linda quando chora, mas eu não quero ver aquilo de novo por nada._ Se levantando, ele partiu em busca da amiga.

Encontrou-a já na mesa do refeitório, de cabeça baixa e rosto escondido, esperando que o almoço fosse servido. Jake estava sentado à frente da menina, sua expressão era de derrota misturada à preocupação. Incrivelmente, ele estava calado, o que Dave imaginou que se devesse a um acesso de raiva de Mindy. _Ele devia estar falando muito e ela deve ter lhe mandado calar a boca._ Concluiu o menino, tendo presenciado cenas parecidas em um numero incontável de ocasiões.

O menino de Grené se aproximou da mesa atraindo o olhar de Jake, e puxou uma cadeira para o lado de Mindy. Sentou-se e tocou com a mão nos braço da menina, que estremeceu, mas continuou imóvel com o rosto escondido entre os braços e a superfície fria da mesa.

- Ei, não fica assim...

Dave passou um dos braços pela cintura da menina e abaixou a cabeça ao lado da dela, apoiando sua testa no braço da amiga. O abraço do menino a fez suspirar e relaxar por um segundo, mas ainda assim foi possível sentir que seus músculos estavam contraídos e o corpo estava rígido. _Ela está enraivecida!_ Concluiu ele com espanto.

Mudando rapidamente de atitude o rapaz se levantou, para surpresa e alivio de Jake, que ainda estava do outro lado da mesa, sentindo-se como se estivesse sendo torturado. O menino de Grené deu um breve sorriso e olhou para a menina na mesa com uma idéia que acabara de lhe ocorrer. Ele precisava distraí-la e fazê-la liberar a tensão, e sabia exatamente como fazê-lo.

- Sabe Mindy – começou ele, em um tom casual totalmente inadequado à situação tensa e triste – eu fiquei realmente chateado de não ter ganhado o torneio de iniciantes de Cardo. – Eevee, que seguira seu treinador e agora estava ao lado de Jake, olhava para o menino com espanto, sem entender o que ele estava fazendo. A menina finalmente levantou a cabeça para olhar o amigo, sem acreditar que ele estava ignorando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela não esperava, porém, pelo que vinha a seguir. – A gente nunca chegou a batalhar por isso.

O sorriso no rosto de Mindy foi praticamente involuntário e tanto Eevee quanto Jake prenderam a respiração com a sugestão inesperada. Eevee era o que sorria mais abertamente, surpreso com como Dave estava lidando com a situação delicada. O menino, porém, sabia que o sucesso de seu pequeno plano era garantido.

- Sabe, eu estava precisando treinar para o próximo ginásio. Pena que não tem muitos treinadores nesse centro para me ajudar.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. As palavras e sugestões de Dave rondaram no ar por alguns segundos enquanto Eevee e Jake tiravam os olhos surpreendidos de Dave e passavam a observar Mindy, que ainda tinha os punhos cerrados, mas o sorriso que se escondia no canto de sua boca era inquestionável.

- Vamos – disse ela, simplesmente. Em seguida levantou-se, tomou Dave pela mão e se encaminhou para a arena do lado de fora do Centro a passos largos, enquanto o menino ia sendo puxado, sorrindo.

O tempo do lado de fora estava perfeito. Céu azul com algumas poucas nuvens brancas no céu, uma brisa suave que disfarçava o calor e trazia consigo o cheiro de terra e o perfume das flores que cresciam no pequeno jardim do centro Pokémon, tudo colaborava para manter o clima calmo. Mindy, entretanto, não parecia estar afetada por esses fatores.

Ela se postou na área de treinadores mais próxima enquanto Dave caminhava até a outra, do lado oposto. O olhar da menina estava decidido e por um momento o rapaz pensou se ela estava se sentindo tão nervosa quanto ele. Apesar da rivalidade eles nunca tinham batalhado e havia muito mais em jogo do que um simples treinamento. No fundo, ambos estiveram esperando por aquela oportunidade. Jake se postara no centro da arena enquanto Eevee observava curioso.

- Você oficializa a batalha, Jake – disse Mindy em um tom mais perto de uma ordem do que um pedido de fato.

- Mas isso é só um treino...

- Não importa! – retrucou ela, e Jake entendeu que talvez discutir com a amiga naquele momento não era a melhor opção. O menino mais novo simplesmente balançou a cabeça e assentiu.

- 2 contra 2? – sugeriu Dave.

- Sem substituições – concordou Mindy, já sacando uma Pokebola – Nidoran vai!

O pequeno Pokémon rosa saiu da Pokebola demonstrando seu chifre ameaçador, consideravelmente maior do que no dia em que eles o encontraram. Dave instantaneamente se lembrou do que sua Pokedex havia dito naquela ocasião: _"Nidoran Macho. Um Pokémon venenoso. Os espinhos em volta de seu corpo liberam um poderoso veneno. Acredita-se que quanto maior o chifre em sua cabeça, mais venenoso ele é"._Ele não havia percebido, mas o treinamento que Mindy havia feito com que o pequeno roedor tinha surtido efeito. O menino tomou um pouco de tempo para pensar e, em seguido, também lançou uma Pokebola para o ar.

- Vai Poliwag!

Mindy pareceu relativamente surpresa com a escolha do amigo, que nunca tinha sequer treinado o Pokémon recém capturado. Enquanto, por esse motivo, ela se sentia confiante, por outro ela sentiu-se indecisa, já que nunca tinha visto aquele Poliwag em ação, nem sequer quando Dave o capturara. Ela não tinha idéia do que ele podia fazer.

- Primeiro as damas – disse Dave, provocativo. Mindy, do outro lado, sorriu e não titubeou.

- Nidoran, Invista usando os espinhos venenosos!

O pequeno roedor rosa rapidamente partiu em direção ao Pokémon de Dave se preparando para um ataque de investida, mas, enquanto corria, lançava seus espinhos venenosos com potência.

- Cuidado Poliwag! Use o jato d'água e depois pule!

Obedecendo a seu novo treinador, o Pokémon Girino lançou um forte jato de água na direção dos espinhos venenosos, se defendendo do ataque, e em seguida deu o pulo mais alto que suas pequenas pernas podiam lhe proporcionar. Nidoran passou poucos centímetros abaixo do alvo e Dave suspirou aliviado.

- Nidoran, não pare! Continue com a investida!

- Poliwag, evite o contato físico! Use as bolhas!

Mais uma vez Nidoran partiu em direção a Poliwag, mas esse lançou uma forte rajada de bolhas que estouraram no corpo do Pokémon. Agora a escolha de Dave fazia muito mais sentido para Mindy. De todos os Pokemons em seu time, Poliwag era o que possuía a maior variedade de ataques a distância, prevenindo a habilidade de envenenar com o contato que os Nidorans possuíam.

- Muito esperto você, mas precisará de mais do que isso para derrubar o Nidoran – disse Mindy, enquanto seu Pokémon sacudia a cabeça e se levantava como se nada estivesse acontecido. Poliwag se surpreendeu e arregalou os olhos.

- Não se deixe intimidar Poliwag, use a hipnose!

O Pokémon girino rapidamente se concentrou enquanto seus olhos começaram a brilhar com uma coloração levemente azul. Da parte de sua barriga em espiral, ondas hipnóticas começaram a ser lançadas em direção ao oponente, que, sem ter para onde fugir, foi atingido em cheio. Seus olhos foram pesando aos poucos e, em alguns momentos, ele estava mergulhado em um pesado sono induzido.

- Nidoran, não! Acorde! – berrava Mindy, de sua área de treinadora, mas de nada adiantava. Poucas coisas acordariam o pequeno Pokémon agora.

- Bom, acho que ele está fora de combate não é? – disse Jake, olhando para os amigos. Poliwag parecia bastante aliviado.

- É claro que ele esta fora de combate! – retrucou a menina, já chamando seu Pokémon de volta. A menina parecia lívida de raiva, enquanto sacava mais uma Pokebola de seu cinto. Toda a frustração que ela sentia estava sendo colocada naquela arena – Vai Charmeleon!

- O que? – disseram Dave e Jake em uníssono.

- É o Charmeleon sim, por quê? –disparou a menina – algo contra?

- Não, mas você lembra que eu estou usando o Poliwag não é? – disse Dave, recebendo um olhar furioso de volta, que ele entendeu como um sinal para parar de falar – Tudo bem então...

- Charmeleon, use a garra de metal!

- Poliwag, jato d'água!

O Pokémon girino soltou seu potente jato de água, mas Charmeleon, correndo em sua direção com as garras maiores e recobertas por uma camada de metal, apenas deu um breve pulo lateral, sem diminuir a velocidade da corrida. O ataque atingiu Poliwag diretamente, lançando-o para perto de seu treinador. Ele se levantou com dificuldade, mas seus olhos estavam arregalados mais uma vez, o ataque havia sido poderoso.

-Continue – disse Mindy, animada com o sucesso do primeiro ataque – Acabe com ele dessa vez Charmeleon!

- Meleon! – berrou o Pokémon, sorridente, enquanto voltava a correr.

Dave, entretanto, tinha outras idéias – Hipnose novamente!

Poliwag tentou se concentrar mais uma vez, mas a força intimidadora e a grande velocidade com que Charmeleon se movia em sua direção continuavam a assustá-lo. Por um momento, ele hesitou e então o Pokémon de fogo já estava próximo de mais.

- Poliwag, cuidado!

O girino azul conseguiu, em um movimento instintivo de reflexo, saltar para o lado e escapar do ataque de seu adversário, mas ainda estava claramente assustado. Dave sem lembrou do desespero em que aquele pequeno Pokémon sentiu antes de ser capturado, lutando bravamente, mas sempre querendo fugir para o lago, em vez de vencer a batalha contra Pidgeotto._ Ele se apavora fácil_ percebeu o treinador. Para seu azar, Mindy também havia percebido.

- Charmeleon, olhar assustador!

- O que? – surpreendeu-se Dave. Ele nunca tinha visto aquele movimento antes e instintivamente sacou a Pokedex. A voz lhe explicou enquanto seu Poliwag sofria os inevitáveis efeitos do movimento.

"_Olhar assustador – Um movimento que afeta o adversário através do medo e da insegurança. A expressão do Pokémon atacante muda de maneira a influenciar o medo e o desespero, buscando desestabilizar emocionalmente o oponente. É muito útil contra Pokemons de pouca idade e inseguros."_

Quando Dave voltou a sua atenção para a batalha, sentiu calafrios ao ver os olhos de Charmeleon brilhando. Ele se colocou frente à Poliwag com uma postura mais robusta que dava a impressão de que havia crescido vários centímetros. A chama em sua cauda queimava mais forte enquanto breves faíscas pareciam sair de sua boca, por entre seus dentes cerrados. Dave percebeu claramente o _medo e o desespero _de seu Pokémon crescer.

- Não se deixe intimidar Poliwag! Use a rajada de bolhas! – tentou Dave, mas já era tarde de mais. Mindy, ao mesmo tempo, ordenava o golpe final.

- Agora vamos por nosso treinamento em prática! Acabe com isso usando a presa de fogo!

Poliwag hesitou mais uma vez antes de conseguir desferir seu movimento, e quando se preparou já era tarde de mais. As flamas ardentes saindo da boca de Charmeleon eram apenas mais um fator que causava dano na forte mordida que ele desferiu contra seu pequeno oponente. A pele frágil de Poliwag não conseguiu aparar o dano e Dave viu que se não fizesse nada, seu Pokémon poderia sair mais gravemente ferido.

- Poliwag, volte! – disse ele, chamando o Pokémon de volta e deixando Charmeleon mordendo o ar que agora ocupava o espaço entre seus dentes.

– Você venceu essa, mas eu ainda tenho mais um Pokémon! – Dave sentia o nível de rivalidade crescendo na batalha e o clima estava esquentando mais do que ele previra.

Mindy parecia estar levando aquele "treino" a sério e ele não podia dizer que não estava gostando do desafio. O rapaz apenas temia que quem quer que perdesse saísse magoado. Mas, no calor da batalha, aquele pensamento não tomou muito tempo de sua atenção e ele apenas convocou o próximo oponente de Charmeleon.

– Eevee, essa é com você!

Quando ele olhou para o lado, porém, não viu nem Eevee nem Jake. Ambos os amigos haviam sumido e ele nem tinha percebido, tão concentrado estava na luta. Mindy também pareceu notar a ausência dos amigos pela primeira vez, e olhou para o lado estranhando.

- Ué, onde eles foram? – perguntou a menina.

- Não sei. Você os viu saindo?

- Não, estava muito ligada na luta. Você? – disse ela, deixando transparecer um sorriso mais aberto. Parecia que a tensão da batalha estava se dissipando aos poucos e ela ficava mais relaxada.

- Mesma coisa... EEVEE! – gritou Dave, colocando as duas mãos em concha, em volta da boca.

Poucos minutos depois eles viram a porta do Centro Pokémon se abrir e Eevee sair de lá, sorridente, com um pedaço de ração para Pokémon na boca.

- Você está comendo? Saiu o almoço? – disse Dave, se assustando com a cena inusitada.

- Uee, uee! –respondeu o Pokémon, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

De repente, o estomago de Mindy fez um grande barulho, deixando a menina corada. Dave olhou para o lado com os olhos arregalados e demorou alguns segundos para compreender que o som havia sido produzido pela amiga. Charmeleon não se segurou e caiu na gargalhada, apontando para a treinadora.

- Cala a boca seu lagarto espevitado! – disse a menina, tão vermelha quanto seu Pokémon.

Poucos segundos depois, foi à vez do estomago de Dave roncar alto e, dessa vez, foi impossível para qualquer um segurar o riso, e todo o grupo caiu na gargalhada.

- Bom, acho que os estômagos venceram a batalha não é – disse Dave, depois de se recuperar das risadas.

- Tudo bem, mas eu teria ganhado de você, de qualquer jeito! – disse Mindy, dando os primeiros passos em direção ao refeitório.

Dave apenas riu e acompanhou a amiga. Ele sabia que deveria ficar quieto para não provocar uma possível discussão, mas não se conteve em murmurar baixinho – Vou deixar você acreditar nisso...

- Ei! Eu ouvi isso! – exclamou a menina, mas, para a surpresa dele, ela sorria. Passou um dos braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, e, lado a lado, eles voltaram para o centro Pokémon. Aparentemente, toda a rivalidade que existia entre eles havia sido superada de vez.

Quando chegaram a sua mesa mais uma vez, todos os Pokemons já haviam sido mandados para a área com a ração especifica para cada espécie e Dave e Mindy riam um do outro, se provocando, ainda abraçados. Serviram-se e sentaram para comer, tendo esquecido tudo aquilo que os atribulava. Aparentemente os problemas haviam ido embora com a mesma velocidade que haviam aparecido.

Em meio a todas as risadas e brincadeiras, atrapalhadas unicamente pelos momentos em que mastigavam ferozmente a comida, Dave e Mindy não perceberam que, naquele refeitório do centro Pokémon, o único que não sorria era Jake.

***(corte de cena)***

Jack e Jody haviam passado algumas noites hospedados em um quarto de luxo, dentro da Central de Operações da Equipe Rocket e ainda aguardavam ordens de seu novo supervisor, que ainda não lhes fora apresentado. Apesar de todo o luxo do lugar, cama King size, televisão a cabo disponível de graça, uma enorme sala de musculação e um campo para treinamento de escaladas e _Parkur_, a dupla já estava ficando entediada.

- Quando será que seremos acionados? Será que esqueceram a gente aqui? – Perguntava Jody, impaciente.

- Pelo menos a gente lembra um pouco do nosso treinamento. Não é todo dia que encontramos um lugar como esse. E ainda pudemos tomar aquele champanhe no jantar de ontem.

Jody sorriu ao se lembrar do jantar no luxuoso quarto em que dormiam. Com paredes bem decoradas, o aposento era maior que a maioria das casas humildes em que os agentes haviam vivido antes de entrar para a organização criminosa. Tudo ali os maravilhava. Apesar disso, eles foram treinados para a ação e não conseguiam se acostumar com a calmaria e a ansiedade da espera. O fato de não poderem sair ao ar livre era outro fator que os incomodava.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria poder respirar um ar puro. Por que não podemos saber onde estamos? - Questionou ela, se jogando na fofa cama do quarto onde estavam.

- O seguro morreu de velho... – disse homem de cabelos brancos – Você não esperava que uma organização grande como a nossa se desse ao luxo de revelar a localização de seu Quartel General não é?

Jody tomou ar para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, pulou de susto com um barulho inesperado. A televisão de 50 polegadas, presa na parede em frente à cama se ligou automaticamente, e uma voz alterada digitalmente falou com eles. A imagem demonstrava uma silhueta humana, mas estava embaçada de mais para que a pessoa pudesse ser reconhecida.

- Bom dia, agentes. Irei supervisionar vocês na missão em relação ao Eevee do Sr. Giovanni daqui para frente. Vocês podem usar o codinome G.

- Bom dia, supervisor G! – disseram Jack e Jody juntos, praticamente batendo continência. Os corações dos dois haviam disparado com a perspectiva de mudança daquele cotidiano de prisão de luxo.

- Acabamos de interceptar uma ligação do menino Hairo para o Professor Noah e temos novidades. Descobrimos a sua localização exata, assim como informação de algumas recentes alterações em seu grupo de Pokemons.

- Estamos ouvindo senhor – disse Jack.

- O alvo está em um centro Pokémon na borda exterior da Floresta da Névoa e em poucos dias chegará a Zaffre. Aparentemente o Pokémon lutador que integrava sua equipe foi deixado em Russet, e uma nova adição foi feita: um Poliwag.

- Um Poliwag? – exclamou Jack, preocupado.

- Não se preocupe agente Jack. Não terás problemas com seu Cubone. Devido à importância da missão, eu lhes concederei meu próprio Pokémon para ajudá-los. Não se enganem, porém – apressou-se a adicionar G, ao ver o brilho de surpresa nos olhos da dupla – ele está sob estritas ordens e não obedecerá a seus comandos puramente. Dei-lhe uma missão assim como darei a vocês, e, francamente, confio mais na capacidade dele do que nas suas.

O tom duro de seu novo supervisor assustou os agentes, mas, se tratando de alguém tão superior na hierarquia a ponto de se reportar diretamente com Giovanni, eles acataram de cabeça baixa.

- Em 20 minutos um helicóptero estará esperando vocês no mesmo terraço em que chegaram. Tomem o elevador e, ao sair, alguns seguranças vendarão seus olhos. Eles os guiarão em segurança até a aeronave. Lhes darei mais instruções sobre a missão a bordo do vôo. O piloto lhes entregará uma de minhas Pokebolas, tomem conta dela. Até breve.

E, com isso, a televisão se desligou.

***(corte de cena)***

O grupo almoçou sem mais problemas e, em pouco tempo, Mindy estava de volta ao normal. Isso ficou claro quando, dez minutos após se levantarem da mesa e se sentarem no sofá mais confortável do centro Pokémon, tentando descansar depois da prazerosa e farta refeição, ela já estava de pé mais uma vez, forçando-os a seguir viagem.

- Vamos! A comida é mais bem digerida quando andamos! – dizia ela, levantando Dave pelo braço.

Jake se levantou sozinho, ainda cabisbaixo e anormalmente calado, mas Mindy estava tão feliz que não reparou no amigo mais novo. Dave, por sua vez, estava mais uma vez hipnotizado pela animação da amiga, tudo graças a uma batalha.

Enquanto seguiam viajem, quando o rapaz não se pegava admirando sem perceber o sorriso e os olhos da garota, ele se lembrava dela carregando a flor que ele colhera para ela nos cabelos e da sua reação quando Susan a mencionou. A flor ainda estava guardada na bolsa da garota e a viagem transcorria tranqüila e eles entraram na floresta a frente sem muitos problemas. As arvores da floresta em que entraram eram altas e intimidadoras, mas o bom humor deles era inabalável.

- Por que isso aqui é chamado de Floresta da névoa? Não vejo névoa nenhuma... – pensou Mindy em voz alta.

Sem animação, Jake finalmente falou – Espere até escurecer e você vai ver. Precisamos achar um lugar para dormir antes disso, pois se não, é capaz de nem nos acharmos mais.

Mindy estremeceu com o comentário do amigo, se assustando não somente com o conteúdo, mas com o jeito morto com que o menino o dissera.

- Ai Jake, assim você me assusta! – disse ela. O menino apenas deu os ombros.

A tarde já ia avançando e eles sentiram o calor diminuir. Era difícil ver o sol por cima da copa das arvores grossas e altas, mas o brilho avermelhado do céu era visível em alguns poucos pontos indicando o fim da tarde. O frio rapidamente os alcançava e, mesmo a mais de uma hora do anoitecer, Dave convencera os demais a montar acampamento em uma clareira relativamente larga que encontraram.

- É melhor pararmos agora e procurarmos lenha para uma fogueira. Quando será que encontraremos outra clareira assim?

Aterrorizada pelas histórias de pessoas que passavam semanas perdidas na floresta por tentar viajar a noite, Mindy se deu por vencida. Ela tirou seu saco de dormir da mochila e sacou Charmeleon da Pokebola, para se esquentar próximo a sua chama.

- Alguém pode ir buscar a lenha... – disse ela. Jake normalmente iria, mas hesitou ao pensar em deixar os outros dois sozinhos, e então Dave se prontificou. Saindo com Eevee em seu ombro, ele liberou Pidgeotto também.

Ainda era possível ver claramente uma boa distância à frente e o caminho da clareira não seria difícil de encontrar, mas o menino tinha pressa. Em menos de vinte minutos ele colheu o maior numero de galhos secos que conseguiu encontrar e se encaminhou de volta. Não seria o suficiente para uma grande fogueira, mas eles conseguiriam passar a noite e preparar alguma coisa para comer. Fora um barulho estranho de muitas aves levantando vôo ao mesmo tempo, que fez com que ele se apressasse a voltar.

_Eu sou muito bobo mesmo_ pensou ele, quando finalmente chegou à clareira e viu seus amigos sentados em volta da cauda de Charmeleon, se aquecendo. _Desde quando eu tenho medo dos barulhos da floresta?_

O grupo acendeu a fogueira enquanto a noite caía e tudo transcorreu tranquilamente. Ali, no centro da clareira, eles ainda conseguiam ver bem a sua frente, mas quando o sol se pôs o nome da floresta foi finalmente explicado. Uma névoa repentina passou a cobrir o caminho entre as árvores e pouco se podia ver por entre ela. O frio aumentou e eles se aproximaram da lareira, sentados uma ao lado do outro para se aquecerem. Mindy estava no meio, tendo Jake e Dave, um a cada lado, enquanto Eevee ficava no colo de seu treinador.

Os barulhos da floresta às vezes assustavam os três amigos, mas eles continuaram a conversar enquanto preparavam o jantar no fraco fogo da fogueira. Charmeleon constantemente tinha que reforçar a chama, que perdia força com os ventos que uivavam e cruzavam a lareira, provocando em todos tremores de frio e de medo.

Enquanto cozinhavam, porém, um barulho estranho chegou aos ouvidos do grupo. Dave olhou para trás repentinamente e pensou ter visto a névoa se mover em um ponto não muito longe de onde estavam, enquanto um barulho inusitado se fez ouvir. Com certeza era um movimento rápido do ar, mas não uivava como a corrente de vento que os assustara anteriormente.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – disse ele

- Ah é só o vento Dave... – disse Jake, irritado.

O treinador de Grené sentiu-se mal por se deixar assustar por aqueles pequenos sons enquanto o pequeno Jake parecia nem sequer incomodado. Tendo Mindy ao seu lado, o menino preferiu esquecer o assunto e se concentrar na lareira a sua frente, tentando espantar o frio. Se apenas Dave soubesse que realmente tinha motivos para ficar assustado, talvez as coisas tivessem acontecido de um jeito diferente.


	21. Capítulo 21: Dividir e Conquistar

**Capítulo 21 – Dividir e Conquistar**

Quando Dave acordou ainda era noite e a névoa o rodeava mais de perto. Continuava na mesma clareira, mas o frio havia apertado, provavelmente devido à extinção do fogo na fogueira improvisada que ele mesmo montara mais cedo. As lembranças do que tinha acontecido eram ainda mais densas e confusas do que a fumaça clara que o cercava.

Lembrava-se de conversar abertamente com seus dois amigos e de olhar furtivamente para os lados a todo o momento. Os barulhos da floresta e as suas histórias de viajantes perdidos realmente tiveram efeito no menino e ele pressentia constantemente alguma coisa se aproximando. Tinha dito a si mesmo que era apenas sua imaginação, e, para espantar os fantasmas de medo que o assombravam, ele tinha decidido ignorar todos os sons que viessem de fora da clareira.

Fora difícil no início, e ele se pegou, por varias vezes, olhando por cima dos ombros para algum galho que se mexera com o vento, e arrepiando-se com o uivar de mais uma das correntes de ar frio que muitas vezes cortava o lugar, mas a fogueira foi perdendo a força e o sono foi começando a tomar conta do rapaz, o que tornou mais fácil a tarefa de se acalmar.

A última coisa que lembrava era de ouvir um leve farfalhar de folhas, mas se forçar a manter os olhos na menina que falava ao seu lado, enquanto abraçava os joelhos, em uma inútil tentativa de espantar o frio. Sentira-se nervoso, mas não se permitira sequer mexer o olho para descobrir o que causara o barulho. E então, como se tivessem se materializado à sua frente, uma densa cortina de poeira brilhante começou a cair sob as cabeças do grupo.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que tudo lhe fizesse sentido, e quando Dave olhou para cima e seguiu a trilha de esporos, apenas conseguiu ver uma mancha borrada sumindo do lado oposto da clareira. E então, tudo ficou preto.

Agora se levantava lentamente, coçando a cabeça com uma mão enquanto a outra esfregava os olhos. Bocejou alto e endireitou-se, sentado no chão. Aparentemente pegara no sono fora do seu saco de dormir, o que lhe era muito estranho, principalmente considerando o frio que fazia. Se tivesse que adivinhar, ele teria pensado que dormira não só a noite, mas também o dia seguinte inteiro, de modo que estava apenas acordando na outra noite, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não era verdade.

Virou-se para o lado procurando Mindy e Jake, mas, para a sua surpresa, nenhum dos dois estava à vista. Com os olhos arregalados, o menino precisou piscar algumas vezes para acreditar no que via. Não havia um rastro sequer dos amigos e nem mesmo as suas mochilas podiam ser vistas. Será que eles o haviam abandonado ali?

Como um instinto ele procurou Eevee, e, para seu alivio, o viu dormindo um pouco a sua direita, mais próximo de onde o fogo queimara algumas horas antes. Um suspiro de alivio percorreu o corpo de Dave, mas mesmo com a presença do amigo, o coração do garoto batia em um ritmo acelerado.

Levantou-se com esforço. Apesar de sua mente já estar em estado de alerta, seu corpo ainda não parecia ter recebido as doses de adrenalina necessárias para acordar os seus músculos e fazê-los trabalhar normalmente. Ele pôde sentir e ouvir um estalo em sua coluna quando se projetou em direção ao pequeno Pokémon, deitado a menos de dois metros de distância.

- Acorda Eevee! Acorda!

- Uee...

A pequena raposa marrom se mexeu e virou-se de lado, como se não quisesse acordar e soltou um leve gemido que deixou seu treinador impaciente. O rapaz sacudiu-o mais uma vez, e dessa vez, reparou em algo que tinha lhe fugido à atenção anteriormente. Eevee usava uma pequena e fina coleira preta quase invisível na escuridão da noite. Apenas depois de as pupilas terem se acostumado com a falta de luz do ambiente Dave conseguiu distinguir o pequeno cordão que o Pokémon usava. Por um momento, pensou que aquele não fosse o seu amigo.

- Uee, Ueevee! – disse a criaturinha, olhando feio para o menino enquanto se postava de pé, claramente sonolento. Quando se levantou um pequeno envelope pendeu do tecido em volta de seu pescoço, tão pequeno que cabia na palma de uma mão. Rapidamente sentiu na pele o contato de algo que lhe era estranho e olhou para baixo, nervoso. Deu dois pulos, tentando enxergar melhor o que era aquilo, mas nada conseguia ver.

- Espera Eevee, pára! O que é isso? – Disse Dave, se assustando com a súbita reação do Pokémon. Se antes o coração do menino estava acelerado, agora ele estava prestes a sair-lhe pela boca. O seu amigo nunca usara uma coleira antes e pensar que talvez aquele fosse um Eevee diferente fez os pelos do rapaz se arrepiarem.

Quando o Pokémon se aproximou e permitiu que o garoto lhe tirasse a coleira, Dave rapidamente sacou a carta que estava presa a ela. O pequeno envelope não parecia capaz de conter mais do que um pequeno cartão de plástico, mas estava estufado, de modo que ele imaginou que quem quer que houvesse deixado o bilhete, deixara-o em um papel de tamanho normal, dobrado muitas vezes.

Quando abriu o envelope, viu que não tinha se enganado. Era uma folha branca de tamanho regular, igual a que ele usava no centro de informática de sua cidade, quando ele tinha tempo para acessar o computador e imprimir algum novo fato interessante sobre Pokemons. Ele podia ver que havia algo impresso na folha, provavelmente por um computador, mas estava escuro de mais para ler.

Rapidamente procurou sua mochila, percebendo enquanto isso que seus olhos se acostumavam com a escuridão, e, mesmo que ainda com dificuldade, ele não precisou de muito esforço para localizá-la. _Tenho quase certeza que trouxe uma lanterna de casa_... Pensava ele, enquanto abria o zíper e tateava suas coisas. Não demorou muito e achou um pequeno dispositivo que, com um clique, lançou um raio de luz não maior do que uma bola de baseball. Dave teve que afastá-lo alguns centímetros para iluminar toda a extensão impressa do papel.

Sua primeira reação ao ler a carta foi, mais uma vez, de alivio, ao perceber que aquele era de fato o seu Eevee, e o menino acariciou-lhe os pelos, sentindo-se um péssimo treinador por não ter tido a certeza do fato antes. O que veio a seguir, porém, lhe aterrorizou.

"_Prezado Sr. David Dire Hairo,_

_Vimos por meio dessa, lhe convocar a um encontro de extrema importância, tanto para você como para aqueles a quem quer bem. O senhor, como bem sabe, está em posse de algo que nos é muito caro e valioso, de modo que é de nosso grande interesse recuperar o nosso bem._

_Tendo em vista os nossos sucessivos encontros passados, chegamos à conclusão de que entrar em um acordo razoável seria, de um ponto de vista prático, impossível, de modo que tivemos que tomar uma atitude pouco convencional, visando sempre, é claro, apenas recuperar o que é nosso por direito. Assim, usando-nos de artifícios que nos eram disponíveis, tomamos-lhe não apenas um, mas dois de seus bens que tem em alta estima. _

_Gostaríamos de esclarecer que não pretendemos, de fato, nenhuma injúria ou dano permanente a nada nem ninguém. Simplesmente achamos que somente assim estaríamos em uma posição minimamente igualitária para negociação, de modo que agora, o senhor tem algo que nos interessa e nós temos algo de seu interesse._

_Tendo dito isso, nós lhe seremos gentis o suficiente para poupar-lhe trabalho e dizer onde nos encontrar, de modo que possamos fazer a nossa troca. Seguindo diretamente pela trilha a sua direita, encontrará uma pequena cabana plástica improvisada, de alta tecnologia, onde estaremos lhe esperando, juntamente com uma de suas posses: a menina._

_Tomando, porém, o caminho da trilha que segue a sua esquerda, encontrará uma cabana similar, onde também estaremos presentes e ávidos para realizar a troca, dessa vez pela segunda de suas posses: a criança._

_Acreditamos que tenha percebido que apenas existe a possibilidade de uma troca, o que imaginamos que lhe incomode profundamente. Assim garantimos que graças a dispositivos de comunicação interna, conseguiremos, em qualquer das localizações escolhidas, lhe garantir o acesso a ambos de seus bens valiosos. Presumindo, é claro, que a troca seja previamente executada._

_Caso, porém, escolha o caminho de uma negociação mais ousada, como tem feito ultimamente, poderá condenar um dos seus à um desfecho desagradável, sendo obrigado a dizer-lhe adeus. _

_Daremos-lhe até o amanhecer para fazer a sua escolha._

_Esperando que tome sua decisão sabiamente, desejamos-lhe o melhor,_

_Equipe Rocket."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quando Mindy acordou, ela se viu sentada no chão em um lugar desconhecido. A terra em que se deitava parecia a mesma da floresta em que se lembrava estar, porém as paredes à sua volta eram definitivamente algo novo. A menina teve que coçar os olhos para garantir que o que via era real. Por toda a sua volta uma estrutura aparentemente de alumínio crescia coberta por um material branco que dava a impressão der ser lona, se não fosse visivelmente mais rígido.

Havia uma fonte de luz no teto, mas a menina não ousou olhar diretamente para ela, uma vez que seus olhos ainda se acostumavam com a claridade. Nada do que via lhe fazia sentido e ela tentou se lembrar do que acontecera, mas tudo lhe parecia um borrão. Estivera com seus amigos e, de repente, adormecera. Não se lembrava nem de ter se deitado, nem sequer como chegara àquele lugar.

_Afinal, onde eu estou? E cadê todo mundo?_ Perguntava-se a menina, enquanto olhava freneticamente para os lados e tentava inutilmente localizar os amigos. Viu sua sombra se mexendo na parede imediatamente a sua frente, dançando enquanto imitava os seus movimentos cada vez mais agitados, até que, sem aviso, a sua sombra se quebrou.

Mindy ficou paralisada de susto quando viu um pedaço retangular da parede se abrir para fora, jogando uma grande faixa de luz branca na escuridão exterior. Logo em seguida, um homem de cabelos igualmente brancos passou pela porta, sorrindo para a menina.

- Finalmente acordou? – disse Jack, olhando fundo nos olhos assustados da menina.

- Você? De novo? – perguntou ela, indignada - Não acredito que vocês ainda estão tentando esses truques baratos!

- Cale a boca, menina insolente! – respondeu ele duramente enquanto a expressão no seu rosto se fechava – Não é ninguém para me falar o que fazer. Esse não é mais um truque barato!

A menina se assustou com o tom alterado do homem e se arrastou um pouco para trás, ainda sentada no chão de terra. Uma de suas mãos foi instintivamente para o cinto de Pokebolas, mas logo percebeu que ele estava vazio. O homem de cabelos brancos riu.

- Não pensou que lhe deixaria com seus Pokemons não é menina? Mas fique tranqüila. Se o seu amigo for sensato, logo os terá de volta.

- Quando é que vocês vão aprender a nos deixar em paz? – disse ela, reunindo mais uma vez coragem para desafiar seu seqüestrador – Não percebeu que seus planos nunca funcionam? Eu e o Dave sempre conseguimos nos safar! E ainda tem o Jake para ajudá-lo dessa vez.

Jack sorriu ao ouvir o nome do menino mais novo.

- Ora, mas o Jake é exatamente o que nos faltava. Antes apenas seqüestrávamos você, mas agora temos o nosso trunfo, garotinha.

Mindy deixou o queixo cair ao ouvir as palavras que Jack lhe dizia com tanto gosto. O sorriso maldoso do homem apenas aumentava à medida que o entendimento tomava conta do rosto da menina. Junto com ele veio o desespero. _Jake? Eles seqüestraram o Jake também?_

- Onde ele está? – bradou a menina, levantando-se transtornada – O que vocês fizeram com o Jake?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack saiu da cabana iluminada mais incomodado do que gostaria. Não gostava do jeito com que tinha que tratar sua prisioneira, mas suas ordens eram diretas. Não deveria ferir a prisioneira e deveria mantê-la alimentada e bem cuidada, pelo menos até segunda ordem. Até mesmo fora instruído a devolver-lhe os pertences, uma vez que confiscadas as Pokebolas e qualquer objeto que pudesse auxiliá-la em uma possível fuga.

Ele se sentiu realmente estranho após deixar a mochila da garota dentro da cabana e saber que ela não estava nem sequer com os pulsos amarrados. Claro, a porta da cabana só podia ser aberta com um controle que ele mantinha escondido em um bolso oculto de suas vestes, e era a única entrada e saída do lugar, mas ainda assim, ele se sentia desconfortável.

Para piorar, a menina ainda tivera a ousadia de enfrentá-lo diretamente, fazendo perguntas e dizendo-lhe verdades insolentes. De fato os seus planos nunca davam bons resultados, mas aquele plano não era seu, era de outra pessoa.

Isso, porém, não era um fato tão consolador. Quando ela perguntara onde estava seu amigo mais novo, ele não pôde responder. Mesmo que pudesse não teria dado a prisioneira aquela satisfação, mas o fato de realmente não poder por não saber a resposta o tirava do sério. Tudo o que sabia era que ele estava com Jody, em algum lugar da floresta. Não sabia nem como a mulher deveria tratá-lo, uma vez que receberam suas ordens individualmente.

Além disso, falar com a parceira era impossível. Ele tinha um rádio comunicador preso à cintura, mas somente poderia contatar o supervisor G. Se precisasse avisar sobre a aparição do menino e de Eevee, diria a ele, que repassaria a informação para a outra agente.

Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, só restava ao homem montar guarda e esperar. Pelo menos tinha consigo duas Pokebolas; a de Cubone, como sempre, e a Pokebola do supervisor G. Ficara com ele porque seu superior havia garantido que Dave apareceria ali, e que não estaria disposto a fazer a troca, por tanto, seria prudente ter um Pokémon a mais.

Mesmo assim, Jack estava confuso. Se estavam assim tão certos de que o garoto apareceria ali, por que separam-lhe de Jody? _Seriamos mais fortes se estivéssemos juntos_, pensou._ Na verdade, seria até mais sensato ter envolvido mais agentes na operação_... Lembrou-se então que Giovanni queria manter aquelas buscas e operações em sigilo, de modo que talvez Jack e Jody fossem os únicos a quem ele podia confiar à tarefa. Como esse pensamento, o homem de cabelos brancos estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

_Dessa vez aquele Eevee não me escapa. Ele vai pagar por tudo o que fez com a gente ultimamente!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave estava de pé, com a mochila nas costas e Eevee no ombro, parado no centro da clareira. Respirava pesadamente e tremia de frio e de nervosismo, com a lanterna acesa nas mãos. Ainda não acreditava no que estava lhe acontecendo.

Apontou mais uma vez a lanterna para o desenho de seta que encontrou no chão. Era grande, feito aparentemente a mão na terra e largo o suficiente para que se escrevesse "direita" em letras grandes, também a mão, no seu interior. Do outro lado, um desenho semelhante dizia "esquerda" e ambos apontavam para trilhas saindo da clareira. Dave estremeceu.

Apontou mais uma vez para o papel em sua mão e releu a carta. Se seguisse a direita encontraria Mindy, se seguisse pela esquerda, encontraria Jake. Para salvar os dois, porém, teria que abrir mão de Eevee, e isso ele não estava disposto a fazer.

O pequeno Pokémon marrom tremia de frio em seu ombro e parecia desanimado e triste. Dave fizera de tudo para que ele não se culpasse, mas se bem conhecia o amigo, não o tinha convencido. O que mais assustava o treinador era que mesmo assim Eevee não se voluntariava a se entregar. Dave sentia-se imensamente grato por isso, pois esperava ter que controlar o amigo, que sempre se mostrara tão valente e preocupado com os outros, mas a Equipe Rocket realmente parecia ser um trauma na vida da pequena raposa.

- Acho que eu não tenho escolha, Eevee – disse Dave, finalmente tomando uma decisão. O menino olhou para a carta mais uma vez, e para as setas desenhadas no chão, e com um grande peso no coração, murmurou para o vento:

– Me desculpe – e se virou.

Antes, porém que desse um passo sequer ele viu alguma coisa passar a sua frente e um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha. O rapaz caiu no chão de susto, enquanto Eevee pulava de seu ombro e caia de pé na terra, com as orelhas levantadas em alerta.

Catando a lanterna com a mão, Dave apontou para frente, onde ele tinha certeza ter visto um corpo negro se movendo, mas só viu névoa. Estranhamente, a fumaça estava mais próxima do que antes, no centro da clareira, como uma nuvem pequena que havia se desprendido de outra maior.

Ainda com a respiração ofegante, o menino se levantou e, quando apontou novamente a luz na direção onde vira a névoa, ela já havia se dissipado._ Eu devo estar ficando maluco_ pensou ele.

- Vamos Eevee, não podemos perder tempo.

Mas o Pokémon não se mexeu. Ao invés disso, pulou, virou de costas, abriu a boca e formou uma grande bola de energia negra, com o centro roxo, e a soltou na escuridão. _Mas o que...? _Pensou Dave, quando viu a bola de energia explodir próxima a borda da oposta da clareira. Dave não sabia o que era mais impressionante, o ataque que seu Eevee acabava de revelar saber, ou o fato de a Bola das Sombras ter explodido tão sonoramente no meio do ar, como se tivesse atingido alguma coisa que estivesse ali

- Eevee, o que foi isso? – Perguntou Dave, com o coração palpitando a toda velocidade.

Seu Pokémon não teve tempo de lhe responder, pois, logo em seguida, uma segunda bola das sombras, dessa vez lançada da escuridão, veio em sua direção. Dave somente a viu quando estava a pouco mais de um metro de distancia, mas Eevee deveria tê-la ouvido cortar o ar segundos antes, pois conseguiu pular para o lado antes do ataque explodir a poucos centímetros de onde ele e Dave estavam. O treinador caiu no chão com o impacto do ataque a seus pés, mais assustado do que devidamente ferido.

- O que está acontecendo? – gritava Dave, balançando a lanterna em meio à nuvem de terra que se levantara – Eevee você está bem? Com quem está lutando?

Mas Eevee não respondeu. Em vez disso, passou do lado da cabeça de seu treinador, ainda deitado no chão, e colocou uma das patas na boca do menino visivelmente assustado. Suas orelhas continuavam levantadas atentas aos sons que tinha a volta, enquanto a poeira que ainda atrapalhava as já precárias condições de vista baixava lentamente.

Dave se surpreendeu com a atitude tão consciente do amigo enquanto o via observar atentamente o ambiente a volta à procura do atacante e perguntou-se se o Pokémon ao menos sabia com o que lutava. Muito provavelmente não, mas ele continuava resoluto. Tinha que lhe admirar a coragem e a capacidade de não se desesperar.

E então Eevee abriu a boca mais uma vez, lançou um segundo ataque, e correu para o escuro. Dave se levantou e o seguiu correndo, saindo da nuvem de poeira a tempo de ver a Bola das Sombras explodir mais uma vez em pleno ar, provavelmente acertando seu alvo.

Dessa vez, porém, Eevee sorria, um pouco atrás de onde o seu ataque atingira o oponente oculto.

- Uee, Ueev! – Chamou urgentemente o Pokémon, demonstrando satisfação consigo mesmo.

Dave ainda relutou em se aproximar, mas não resistiu à curiosidade e, passo a passo, foi se aproximando. Foi preciso estar a menos de um metro de distância para reconhecer o formato esférico negro que estava deitado no chão. De longe e durante a noite, aquela criatura seria praticamente invisível em meio à escuridão da floresta. Mesmo relativamente próximos, o garoto ainda não identificava o que, de fato o era.

Dave precisou reunir as ultimas gotas de coragem que lhe restavam para dar os últimos dois passos e reconhecer aquela criatura como o que devidamente era. Quando finalmente viu, não acreditava em seus olhos._ Um Gastly!_

Enquanto isso, Eevee correu e sua direção e pulou do seu lado, batendo com a pata em uma das Pokebolas vazias do cinto do treinador. Não foi o suficiente para a esfera cair no chão, mas Dave entendeu o recado. Sacou-a e jogou na direção do Pokémon nocauteado. Não foi preciso mais do que duas sacolejadas para que a captura fosse feita, e, subitamente, Dave tinha um novo Pokémon.

O rapaz olhou para a Pokebola em sua mão por um longo tempo, até que Eevee puxou novamente suas calças.

- Uee! – dizia ele, com a barra da calça jeans do menino em seus dentes.

Só então Dave apontou de novo a lanterna para o chão, um pouco a sua frente. La estava à seta que ele tinha escolhido antes. Não se podia mais ler o lado que ela indicava, pois o ataque de Gastly havia destruído parte do desenho, mas Dave tinha certeza de que apontava para onde ele queria ir.

Colocando então seu mais novo Pokémon no cinto de Pokebolas, ele seguiu decidido para enfrentar o desafio que a Equipe Rocket lhe impusera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jody estava sentada do lado de fora de sua cabana, esperando pacientemente para dar procedimento a sua missão. Aquilo não era algo que ela estivesse acostumada a fazer e seu treinamento não a havia preparado para o que enfrentava, mas, pelo menos ao que seu novo supervisor havia lhe dito, a natureza havia se encarregado de fazê-la perfeita para aquele trabalho.

A mulher sentira-se lisonjeada com os elogios e se postou mais confiante desde então. Estava segura de que a missão estava próxima do êxito, e na próxima tentativa, tudo se colocaria no lugar certo, e ela só precisaria que a natureza que a havia preparado tão bem tomasse seu curso. Tudo seria muitíssimo natural.

Ela olhava para a sombra dentro da cabana, pequena, que agora se movimentava de um lado para o outro, e lembrou-se do menino que encontrou sentado, abraçado tristemente aos próprios joelhos, quando entrou na cabana pela primeira vez. Uma coisa ela não previra que aconteceria. Ela ganhou estima pelo pequeno garoto falador e até achava graça quando ele começava um de seus longos discursos desesperados.

A mulher achou dentro de si uma paciência que nunca pensara possuir quando o ouviu falar, e agora se sentava ali admirando os movimentos de sua sombra de um lado para o outro. Por um momento, pensou estar sentindo pena da criança. _Pelo menos o seu ânimo está melhor do que quando acordou... _Reconfortou-se ela. De fato, o garoto dormira menos do que ela pensara que dormiria. Pensava que o pó do sono teria um efeito mais duradouro e torceu para que ele realmente se prolongasse nos outros, para que ela tivesse mais tempo para fazer o que lhe cabia nessa missão.

Para sua infelicidade, entretanto, sentiu seu comunicador vibrar na cintura, pendurado no cinto de seu uniforme. Com a urgência que o susto lhe proporcionara ela puxou o pequeno dispositivo portátil e falou a ele.

- Agente Jody, na escuta.

- Agente, como está progredindo? – disse a voz digitalmente modificada através do aparelho.

A expressão no rosto de Jody era de desgosto quando ela respondeu.

- Preciso de mais tempo, senhor.

- Pois não temos muito mais tempo agente. Direi a Jack para segurá-lo o máximo que puder quando o garoto aparecer. Apresse-se.

- Sim, senhor. Cambio desligo.

Jody prendeu seu comunicador de volta no cinto e deu um grande suspiro, olhando para os pedaços do céu da madrugada que podia ver por entre as folhas das árvores, pensando em quão longa aquela noite estava sendo.

_Pelo menos logo deve amanhecer, e tudo estará resolvido._ Pensou ela, reconfortando-se enquanto se levantava e se preparava para dar prosseguimento ao plano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack entrou na cabana novamente, irritado e entediado enquanto esperava o desenrolar da trama de seu superior. Todo plano exigia paciência e isso nunca tinha sido um problema para ele, tendo Jody a seu lado para se distrair, mas agora os minutos pareciam demorar mais a passar do que um Slowpoke demorava para se mexer. Resolveu então aproveita-se mais uma vez da posição de vantagem que tinha em relação a sua prisioneira, para se divertir.

Encontrou-a sentada no chão, encolhida a um canto do cômodo claro, olhando para algo que parecia ser uma flor em suas mãos. Lembrava-se de ter visto a planta quando revistava a bolsa da menina, mas não havia reparado em sua coloração única. Realmente, a menina parecia segurar um caule verde com uma chama na ponta. Ela nem sequer dirigiu-lhe o olhar quando ele entrou, mantendo a cabeça baixa, com os cabelos longos a cair-lhe pelos lados do rosto até quase encostarem-no chão.

- Acho que seu namorado não vai aparecer afinal de contas – provocou o homem, mas não obteve resposta – Parece que nem mesmo virá efetuar a troca aqui. Parece que o seu amiguinho e o Pokémon são mais importantes do que você.

A menina então levantou o rosto para seu seqüestrador e ele sentiu a dureza e a raiva espelhadas no olhar dela. As maçãs de seu pálido rosto estavam vermelhas e brilhavam, como se molhadas, mas a expressão da menina era séria.

- Espero mesmo que ele encontre Jake – disse ela. Jack riu-se.

- E como você se sente sabendo que o moleque prefere ver aquele menino insolente antes de vê-la de novo? Como se sente, sabendo que é a última de suas prioridades?

Ele sentiu que a menina tremeu ao ouvir as suas ultimas palavras e os olhos dela pareciam ter se enchido d'água, porém ela voltou seu olhar para a flor em suas mãos e em seguida levou-a ao nariz, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu cheiro como se respirasse o mais puro dos ares.

- Fico feliz que ele saiba que o Jake precisa de mais ajuda do que eu – disse ela, ainda de olhos fechados. Quando encarou o rosto presunçoso de Jack, completou – Sei que depois ele não vai me abandonar aqui.

- Você é tola se pensa que haverá um depois – disse o homem, começando a ficar enraivecido com as respostas de sua prisioneira. Nem ao menos provocá-la ele conseguia. Resolveu então tentar um truque baixo – Foi ele quem lhe deu essa flor?

Jack aproximou-se e esticou a mão na direção da planta, mas Mindy subitamente deu um tapa em sua mão, levantou-se de um pulo e correu para o outro lado da cabana.

- Nela você não encosta!

- Ora, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? - Enraivecido, o homem se projetou na direção da menina, mas então sentiu seu comunicador vibrar em sua cintura. Olhou para Mindy e viu um rosto que tentava esconder o medo que sentia, e virou-se para a saída da cabana.

- Salva pelo gongo – disse, antes de sair.

Fechou a porta e atendeu ao comunicador.

- Agente Jack, na escuta.

- Agente, pelos meus cálculos, o menino deve aparecer brevemente. Precisamos ganhar tempo, entende? – disse a voz modificada.

- Com certeza, senhor. Mas, se me permite a pergunta, porque precisamos ganhar tempo?

- Não lhe permito a pergunta agente. Cumpra apenas as suas ordens. Mantenha a garota presa e a salvo e impeça o rapaz de alcançá-la até segunda ordem, compreendido? Preciso também que garanta que ele não chegará à menina sem que saibamos.

- Mas senhor, ainda não compreendo o objetivo de tudo isso. O que preten... – Jack foi cortado pela voz de seu comandante, que mesmo com a modificação digital se mostrava impaciente.

- Não lhe cabe nada mais do que obedecer as suas ordens compreende agente? Você me deve obediência e explicações, e não ao contrário!

- Desculpe senhor – disse o homem de cabelos brancos, engolindo seu orgulho – Tudo será feito como planejado. Cambio desligo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave percebeu que a alvorada não tardaria a chegar enquanto observava os pedaços já acinzentados de céu por entre as copas das arvores. A névoa já ia se dissipando e o garoto apressou o passo temendo chegar tarde de mais.

Ele andava enraivecido, nervoso e temeroso, como todos os nervos e sentimentos a flor da pele, enquanto Eevee parecia concentrado ao seu lado. O que a Equipe Rocket iria fazer Dave não sabia, mas ele estava disposto a tudo para salvar ambos os amigos. Fora forçado a tomar uma decisão, mas não se dera por vencido. No que dependesse dele, chegaria a Zaffre com os dois amigos a seu lado.

A trilha pelas arvores era estreita e tortuosa, e no escuro fora incrivelmente difícil de seguir, mas agora a claridade começava a aumentar o campo de visão do rapaz. Dave pulava raízes que brotavam subitamente da terra, passava sob os galhos baixos e se desviava das plantas que bloqueavam a passagem até que percebeu que o caminho fazia uma acentuada curva à direita. Quando virou-se, viu que tinha chegado onde queria.

Uma grande estrutura branca se erguia no fundo de uma pequena clareira que tinha menos da metade do tamanho daquela onde ele e seus amigos acamparam. Ainda sem se mostrar na, Dave se posicionou atrás de uma arvore na borda da trilha e observou. De fato aquilo parecia ser tecnológico, a primeira vista. Se não fosse a clara rigidez do material, ele diria que era uma lona, porém sabia que aquilo não se quebraria tão facilmente. Procurou uma porta ou janela, mas nada viu, e ficou imaginando como faria para entrar ali.

Em seguida Jack apareceu, vindo de um ponto da clareira que Dave não conseguia ver. O homem de cabelos brancos espiou longamente pela trilha, como se algo fosse saltar dali a qualquer momento. _Jody deve estar com Jake _pensou o garoto. _Será que eles serão tão estúpidos como da última vez?_

De repente um raio de esperança surgiu no coração atribulado de Dave. Lembrando-se da ultima vez que estivera em uma situação semelhante, ele conseguira escapara fazendo com que seu Sandshrew se aproximasse invisível, pelo subsolo. Se pudesse cavar um túnel daquele ponto da trilha até dentro da cabana de Mindy, poderia salvá-la sem que Jack notasse, e então partir para salvar Jake. O treinador de Grené sorriu e liberou seu Sandslash, confiante de que seu plano daria certo.

- Sandslash, a Mindy está dentro daquela cabana. Preciso que você a tire de lá por baixo da terra, acha que consegue?

O Pokémon terrestre sorriu, acenou positivamente com a cabeça e começou a cavar, enquanto Dave agradecia o fato de ter um Pokémon tão prestativo em seu time. Cavar um buraco não era um problema para Sandslash, mas fazer um no meio da floresta, desviando de raízes profundas, grande o suficiente para que uma pessoa pudesse passar seria um verdadeiro desafio, e, entretanto, seu Pokémon não somente o havia aceitado como estava feliz por isso.

O roedor terrestre não tardou a desaparecer pelo chão, e depois de algum tempo Dave nem mais conseguia ouvi-lo raspando a terra dura com suas ágeis garras afiadas. E então o menino sentou-se, ainda escondido na borda da trilha, e percebeu, enquanto acariciava Eevee, que não lhe restava nada a fazer se não esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mindy observava seu novo guarda com muita ressalva, sentada a um dos cantos da cabana, afastada de onde ela aprendera ser a porta, apesar de não conseguir vê-la quando fechada. O Pokémon voava no mesmo lugar, olhando fixamente para a menina, enquanto ela tentava ignorar a sua presença.

A tarefa, porém, se mostrava mais difícil do que parecia. A garota se sentia incomodada sendo observada a todos os momentos, a cada movimento que fazia, e ainda por cima sentia-se ameaçada pelos possíveis ataques da criatura voadora.

Agora ela entendia como havia sido levada para aquele lugar. Com certeza fora sob a influência do pó do sono que adormecera. O que não entendia era como Jack havia posto a mão naquele Pokémon. Nunca antes ele tinha usado-o em seus encontros, e, ainda assim, o Pokémon parecia ser forte e bem cuidado, mais até do que Cubone.

A única explicação que a menina achou para o fato era de que aquela criatura não pertencia ao agente Rocket. Mas isso respondia um pergunta tanto quanto levantava outra. De quem então seria e por que estava na posse de Jack? _Talvez um roubo_ pensara ela, mas logo descartou a possibilidade. _Se fosse roubado teria que tê-lo sido recentemente, e não estaria obedecendo aos Rockets ainda..._

Ela rodava a flor de fogo entre os dedos enquanto tentava encontrar uma explicação plausível, mas seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por algo que a fez levantar de um pulo, enquanto seu guarda começara a voar nervosamente de um lado para o outro da cabana, sempre passando perto de sua cabeça.

Um monte de terra começou a se formar no centro da cabana e a garota entendeu de pronto o que estava acontecendo. Não pôde deixar de sentir-se feliz por ver Sandslash saindo do subsolo no que mais parecia uma reedição da ultima tentativa de seqüestro que ela sofrera pelas mãos da Equipe Rocket.

Apenas algumas diferenças separavam uma situação da outra. A primeira era que aquele Sandshrew que brotara da terra na floresta ao redor de cardo era agora um Sandslash maior e bem mais forte e Mindy sorriu ao constatar o fato. As outras diferenças porém, rapidamente vieram a sua mente para tirar-lhe o sorriso do rosto.

Dessa vez, Mindy não era a única em perigo e a presença de Sandslash ali, apesar de significar que Dave a havia escolhido, implicava evidentemente que Jake ainda estava em posse da Equipe Rocket e não tinha perspectivas de resgate tão cedo.

A outra diferença era que, dessa vez, os Rockets tinham sido espertos o suficiente para vigiá-la de perto. Assim que o Pokémon terrestre ficou visível pelo buraco que ele mesmo cavara, o grande Venomoth que fora colocado dentro da cabana atacou-o com uma poderosa dose de pó paralisante.

Sandslash fora pego de surpresa e não conseguiu reagir, sendo atingido e perdendo instantaneamente a capacidade de mover um músculo sequer. Seu adversário, porém, não parou por ali. Os olhos da mariposa Pokémon começaram a brilhar e logo o Pokémon de Dave se viu alvo do ataque Confusão, sendo levantado do chão e arremessado contra o centro da parede oposta da cabana, onde ficava a porta escondida.

Venomoth precisou arremessá-lo contra a parede cinco vezes até que conseguisse, enfim arrombar a porta. Mindy olhou estupefata enquanto aquele que fora enviado para lhe salvar era lançado para longe como um frágil graveto quebrado carregado por um furacão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eevee estava deitado no colo de Dave quando ouviu um baque surdo ao longe. Rapidamente levantou as orelhas e atentou para o som, que não demorou a se repetir. Seu treinador percebeu a movimentação do Pokémon e olhou-o curioso.

- O que houve Eevee? – aparentemente, o rapaz não ouvia a batida surda, como se abafada, que acabara de se repetir pela terceira vez.

Eevee se levantou e pulou do colo de Dave, dando alguns passos na direção do buraco a sua frente, por onde há vários minutos Sandslash havia sumido e ouviu, dessa vez mais alto, uma quarta batida. A quinta, porém, até o garoto conseguiu ouvir e o pequeno Pokémon marrom chegou a pular de susto ao se virar de costas. Dave pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo, pois se pôs pé em um pulo.

- Sandslash! – exclamou em um sussurro.

Eevee pulou para o ombro do rapaz quando este lhe sinalizou com a cabeça e ambos se esconderam atrás de uma arvore, de modo que com uma breve inclinação da cabeça, conseguiram ter uma visão direta da clareira e da cabana. O dia agora já estava mais claro e era possível enxergar sem dificuldades. Eevee prendeu a respiração quando percebeu a porta da cabana escancarada, com Sandslash caído próximo a entrada da trilha, completamente imóvel. Curiosamente, na clareira, Jack parecia tão surpreso como ele, mas fora outra coisa que mais chamara a atenção do Pequeno Pokémon marrom. De dentro da cabana, saia um grande Pokémon inseto de cor lilás, batendo as asas levemente.

Dave não conseguiu se segurar ao ver seu Pokémon derrotado, caído no chão a mercê de seus inimigos, e logo se precipitou pela trilha, finalmente se fazendo ver. Seu plano tinha falhado, e agora ele precisava agir rápido.

- Sandslash! – disse ele, mas, enquanto corria, foram todos os seus outros Pokemons que ele liberou. Em um segundo Poliwag e Pidgeotto já estavam ao seu lado. Eevee teria se sentido orgulhoso do amigo ao perceber que ele tinha deixado Gastly dentro da Pokebola, para se recuperar da ultima batalha, mas a raposa estava ainda parada atrás da arvore, olhando fixamente para Venomoth, sem querer acreditar em seus próprios olhos. Apenas percebeu o que estava ocorrendo quando Dave ordenara o primeiro ataque.

- Pidgeotto, pegue aquele comunicador!

Jack, em vez de sacar a sua Pokebola assim que viu o menino, sacou um pequeno aparelho do cinto e apertou um botão. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, porém, o pássaro de Dave passou por ele, arrancando o aparelho de sua mão.

Eevee sacudiu a cabeça e se precipitou para a clareira, tentando deixar os pensamentos para trás. Enquanto corria, ele viu Mindy dar as caras pela porta da cabana olhar para Dave. Foi por uma fração de segundo que os olhares dos dois se encontraram, mas Eevee podia jurar ter visto um sorriso no rosto da menina. Logo em seguida Dave voltou a se concentrar na batalha.

Jack agora liberara seu Cubone, mas ele estava tendo problemas em fugir dos jatos d'água de Poliwag. Apesar de ser um dos mais novos membros do grupo, o Pokémon girino se mostrava ágil e não permitia que Cubone tentasse se aproximar, nem sequer dava espaço para que o adversário lançar seu osso. Aquela luta, Eevee sabia que Dave poderia vencer com facilidade, mas ele temia pela outra. Pidgeotto tinha a vantagem de tipo, mas estava tendo terríveis dificuldades para atingir Venomoth, que parecia dançar no ar enquanto se desviava dos ataques do Pássaro.

Com duas batalhas ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo, Dave se mostrava um pouco confuso, sem poder concentrar seus pensamentos e suas ações em um só conflito, então Eevee resolveu ajudá-lo. Precipitou-se na direção de Venomoth, que voava alto, e saltou tentando alcançá-lo. Não tinha esperanças de acertá-lo, mas o forçara a ganhar mais altura para fugir do ataque, desviando a atenção de Pidgeotto por um breve momento. O pássaro aproveitou o momento e se aproximou com um poderoso ataque de asas preparado, mas o inseto foi mais rápido, atingindo-o em pleno ar com o ataque confusão. Sem conseguir se mover, Pidgeotto não conseguiu evitar ser jogado contra Eevee, que ainda nem chegara ao chão depois do ultimo movimento.

- Eevee! Pidgeotto! – exclamou Dave, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa teve de ordenar que Poliwag se desviasse do osso de Cubone, que finalmente tinha conseguido atirá-lo.

Eevee se levantou ainda sob o impacto do ataque e percebeu o seu amigo azul tendo que pular para o chão enquanto o osso bumerangue passava a centímetros de sua cabeça. Dave, entretanto, fora mais esperto e deu uma ordem inusitada que pegou Jack de surpresa.

- Poliwag, Jato d'água no osso!

O Pokémon aquático se levantou e atirou um poderoso jato de água na direção do osso bumerangue, que agora traçava seu caminho de volta para o dono. A arma de Cubone foi atirada a metros de distancia, longe do alcance de seu dono, que era, agora, quase inofensivo.

O momento de distração de Eevee, porém, lhe custou caro. Quando ele voltou sua atenção para seu oponente, já era tarde de mais para se desviar do ataque de vento prateado que ele lhe lançara. Os raios brilhantes em forma de crescente atingiram-lhe seguidamente e ele era atirado um pouco para trás a cada novo impacto. Foram 5 raios até que o Pokémon mariposa fora obrigado a se desviar de Pidgeotto, que tentara um ataque rápido inutilmente.

Eevee se pôs de pé e aproveitou o momento para lançar um ataque de Bola das Sombras. A energia negra e roxa se carregou rapidamente em sua boca e o Pokémon desferiu seu golpe o mais rápido que pôde, mas não fora rápido o suficiente. Venomoth mais uma vez atingiu Pidgeotto com a confusão, usando o pássaro como escudo para o ataque de Eevee. Quando sentiu o impacto do ataque, o Pokémon voador caiu ao chão imediatamente, desacordado.

- Pidgeotto!

- Cubone!

Dave e Jack gritaram praticamente juntos, uma vez que, ao mesmo tempo em que o pássaro vinha ao chão, Cubone era atingido pelo ataque hipnótico de Poliwag, caindo em um forte sono induzido. Os dois treinadores recolheram seus Pokemons feridos imediatamente, e Dave ordenou que Poliwag viesse à ajuda de Eevee.

- Poliwag, use o ataque de bolhas! Eevee, tente de novo com a bola das sombras!

- Venomoth, cuidado! – gritou Jack!

Eevee sentiu-se bem sendo mais uma vez comandado por Dave. Por mais que pudesse lutar sozinho, tinha se acostumado às ordens e ao estilo de seu treinador, e sentia-se incompleto quando não lutava ao seu lado. Ele soltou seu ataque confiante, e Poliwag fez o mesmo, mas o oponente mais uma vez se mostrou superior, desviando do ataque de Eevee e contra-atacando com o vento prateado, de modo a destruir o ataque de bolhas de Poliwag.

Eevee percebeu a surpresa não só nos olhos de Dave, mas também nos de Jack, quando o Pokemons inseto executou seus movimentos. Antes que o treinador pudesse reagir, Eevee viu o vento prateado destruir todas as bolhas e seguir para atingir o Pokémon azul. Como um reflexo, o pequeno Pokémon soube que o amigo não era páreo para Venomoth, e pulou contra ele, tirando-o da frente do ataque. Tanto Dave como o Poliwag se assustaram, e nada puderam fazer quando Eevee mais uma vez foi atingido pelo ataque de seu oponente.

- Eevee! – exclamou Dave, sem ação, enquanto o Pokémon tentava se por de pé mais uma vez, com dificuldades – Poliwag, rápido, acerto-o com o Jato d'água!

Enquanto o amigo atacava Venomoth, Eevee se levantou ainda com as patas tremendo. Suas energias estavam acabando depois de sofrer os incrivelmente fortes ataques da mariposa roxa. Ele observou enquanto Poliwag o distraia com seus golpes, tentando inutilmente ganhar tempo para que ele se recuperasse. O oponente desviou-se do primeiro e do segundo, e depois fez com que o Pokémon girino levitasse enquanto usava a confusão.

-POLIIII!

Eevee apenas conseguia imaginar a pressão esmagando o corpo do seu amigo, e teve certeza que assim que fosse arremessado longe, Poliwag cairia inanimado, sem condições de luta. Tentou reunir energias para uma Bola das sombras, mas estava fraco. Como se de repente, ele percebeu que já não era tão forte como um dia fora. A bola de energia negra que ele tentava formar com a boca aberta estava do tamanho de uma bola de golfe, e ele tentava inutilmente aumentá-la, quando, sem mais explicações, uma forte rajada de fogo passara ao seu lado e encobrira o Pokémon inseto.

- Belo ataque Charmeleon! – exclamou Mindy, enquanto seu Pokémon corria para o centro da área em que ocorria a batalha.

- Mas como... – Jack olhava para trás, percebendo o grande erro que tinha cometido ao não carregar consigo as Pokebolas que havia tirado da menina.

Venomoth continuou a voar, mas as marcas das queimaduras em suas asas mostravam que mesmo com sua boa resistência, o ataque havia lhe causado efeitos. Dave percebeu que aquela luta não duraria muito mais tempo.

- Ótimo! – Disse Dave, abrindo o maior sorriso que já abrira enquanto Mindy se posicionava ao seu lado.

- Quando é que você vai conseguir me salvar sem a minha ajuda em Dave Hairo? – falou a menina, sorrindo.

Não havia tempo para mais cumprimentos, pois o inseto Pokémon já estava atacando, dessa vez com o pó atordoante. Charmeleon, porém, queimou o pó com uma simples rajada de fogo, e Venomoth foi impedido de dar continuidade ao ataque pois se viu obrigada a desviar de um jato d'água de Poliwag. Eevee aproveitou o tempo para se recuperar, e logo voltou ao campo de batalha.

- Desista! – disse Dave – Você não tem mais como vencer!

Mindy sorriu enquanto Venomoth parecia analisar a situação e Eevee, por um momento, achou que o oponente fosse desistir. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, um alto "bip" foi ouvido. Todos viram-se para Jack, que estava de volta com o comunicador na mão e Eevee viu quando as expressões de medo tomaram conta dos rostos de Dave e Mindy. Logo ele também se lembrou de Jake e viu que talvez, nem tudo estivesse terminado. O curioso, porém, era que em vez de estar comunicando o que estava acontecendo, Jack parecia estar simplesmente ouvindo ordens.

- Venomoth, temos ordens para nos retirarmos, imediatamente!

- O que? – exclamaram juntos, Dave e Mindy.

Eevee não acreditava no que ouvia. Venomoth ganhou altura em seu vôo, e logo desapareceu pelo céu, voando acima das arvores na direção de onde Dave viera. Em poucos segundos um som de helicóptero pode ser ouvido ao longe, aumentando o seu volume a medida que se aproximava com velocidade.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer com Jake? – exclamou Dave – Deixe-o em paz!

Eevee percebeu que Jack se segurava para não rir.

- Você devia ter tentado a troca moleque. Agora paga o preço alto pela sua estupidez!

As lágrimas começaram a brotar nos olhos de Mindy e Eevee sentiu-se enfurecido por não ter podido ajudar mais. Se ao menos tivesse derrotado Venomoth rapidamente, como sabia ser capaz, talvez tudo tivesse terminado de um jeito diferente. Mas isso significava voltar a um passado que ele apenas queria deixar para trás. O som do helicóptero se aproximou e agora o vento que as hélices produziam começava a se fazer sentir, enquanto a grande maquina pairava acima da clareira. O som era insuportavelmente alto.

- Adeus! – Gritou Jack, quando uma corda lhe foi lançada, e ele se prendeu pela cintura a ela. Venomoth voava dentro do Helicóptero ao lado de Jody, que parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Jake não estava à vista quando a aeronave continuou a voar enquanto içava o homem de cabelos brancos para dentro.

Eevee viu o pânico no rosto dos amigos e sentiu um enorme calafrio ao lembrar-se do menino falador que talvez eles nunca mais fossem ver. As lágrimas ameaçaram surgir quando ele, mais uma vez, lembrou-se de como poderia ter acabado com tudo mais rapidamente, se tivesse se entregado, ou ao menos admitido o seu passado para Dave. Em vez disso, nada fizera.

Mindy, finalmente deixava as lágrimas rolarem, e Dave se aproximou da amiga, dando-lhe um forte abraço. Eevee virou os olhos para o chão, sem saber o que pensar de si mesmo, sentido-se pesado de culpa, quando ouviu a única coisa que podia lhe animar naquele momento.

- Não acredito que encontrei vocês! – disse a voz de um menino mais novo, que saia da trilha completamente sujo de terra.

Eevee abriu um grande sorriso quando viu Jake sair, mancando, da trilha por onde ele viera com Dave. O menino correu de encontro aos outros amigos, sem nem dar-lhes tempo para separar o abraço um do outro, e os abraçou ao mesmo tempo, as gargalhadas.

- Jake! Jake você esta aqui! – disse Mindy, sem acreditar nos próprios olhos

- Mas, como... como? – perguntava Dave, separando o apertado abraço para olhar para o amigo.

- Bom, sabe, quando eu tava com a Jody, ela recebeu um comunicado estranho e começou a desarmar a cabana e juntar todos os materiais. Foi muito estranho, mas eu aproveitei que ela estava distraída, e fugi. Eu corri muito sabe, muito mesmo, e não sabia onde encontrar vocês e resolvi ir para a clareira onde a gente tinha dormido. Não encontrei ninguém lá, obviamente, mas ai eu ouvi o barulho do helicóptero e vim para cá.

O longo discurso do menino parecia musica para os ouvidos de Eevee, que a pouco estivera se perguntando quando ouviria algo do tipo novamente.

- Inacreditável! – Disse Mindy, e por um momento Eevee viu o sorriso de Jake pareceu vacilar, mas logo em seguida o menino continuou a contar-lhes como havia sido maltratado por Jody e tudo o que ela fizera com ele, e então Eevee pensou que talvez tivesse imaginado o que vira.

- Nossa... Assim eu fico até feliz por ter sido o Jack a me guardar – disse Mindy, depois de mais dez minutos onde o menino não parava de falar.

Eevee então pulou para o ombro de Dave, aliviado feliz em saber que podia deixar seu passado para trás, e, mais ainda, feliz por ter os amigos que ao seu lado no presente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dave e Mindy estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, próximos a fogueira, na noite daquele mesmo dia. Continuavam dentro da floresta, mas dessa vez não tinham encontrado uma clareira onde dormir. Por um lado, se sentiam mais seguros com a cobertura das árvores. Isso os ajudaria a se manter escondidos, caso a Equipe Rocket tentasse atacá-los de novo. A nevou não era mais motivo de medo, uma vez que Gastly fazia uma ronda no local, assegurando de que tudo ficaria bem.

O menino percebeu que Jake pegara no sono rapidamente, provavelmente por causa de todas as dificuldades que passara durante o dia, e pela primeira vez ele se viu sozinho com a menina aquele dia. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela, entretanto, parecia saber.

- Sabe Dave, de algum jeito eu sabia que você ia tentar me salvar – disse ela, arrastando-se para mais perto do rapaz.

- É claro, que escolha eu tinha? – perguntou ele, olhando para o chão.

- Ora, você deveria ter ido atrás do Jake. Eu podia me virar...

O menino olhou incrédulo para a amiga, sem acreditar que ela estava de fato reclamando que ele a escolhera. Ela riu e continuou.

- Mas eu sabia que você iria vir atrás de mim, e pelo visto estava certa.

- Sabia como? Imaginou que eu fosse ser tão estúpido aposto... – disse ele, mostrado-se tão indignado com a reação da menina que nem ao menos percebeu o quão próximos estavam.

- Não exatamente – ela então puxou a mochila um pouco para perto e tirou do bolso a flor que ele lhe dera na manhã anterior. Suas pétalas murcharam e o vermelho agora parecia negro, mas, incrivelmente, seu caule a mantinha firme. A menina levou-a ao nariz e tragou seu cheiro, enquanto Dave a admirava sem saber o que pensar.

Com a mão livre, Mindy tocou a mão de Dave e a segurou enquanto voltava a falar.

- Sabe como eu sabia Dave?

Dave se limitou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, enquanto olhava, vidrado, os olhos da menina. Assim de perto, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar.

- Porque eu também nunca escolheria outra pessoa...

E assim, menina e menino inclinaram seus rostos um na direção do outro, lentamente, até que seus lábios se tocaram. Dave sentia o seu coração explodir em seu peito, e sentia o dela fazer o mesmo, no mesmo ritmo. Sua cabeça se desligou da Equipe Rocket, do frio e do resto do mundo a sua volta, e ele se entregou àquele momento como nunca tinha feito antes. Se durou 1 minuto ou 1 hora, Dave nunca soube dizer. Para ele, aquela passou a ser a definição de infinito.


	22. Capítulo 22: Chegando em Zaffre

**Capítulo 22 – Chagndo em Zaffre**

O dia acordou como sempre acordava enquanto os três viajantes se preparavam para seguir em frente. O sol se levantava sobre um céu azul de poucas nuvens e a floresta mostrava sinais de agitação, com os primeiros Pokémons já se movimentando naquele início de dia. O frio da noite começava a dar lugar ao aconchegante frescor da manhã e Dave, Mindy e Jake levantavam acampamento. A previsão era de que aquela era a ultima noite que eles passariam na floresta, uma vez que de acordo com o mapa da menina eles deveriam estar próximos da cidade de Zaffre.

Isso, porém, nem ao menos começava a explicar o motivo de tantos risos e sorrisos envergonhados trocados entre Dave e Mindy. Ambos tinham acordado radiantes, com um humor surpreendentemente bom e com uma vergonha inexplicável para um com outro. Jake chegara a se sentir estranho durante o café da manhã, sentado entre os dois e tendo que se esforçar para conseguir sustentar a atenção dos amigos, que pareciam não conseguir trocar olhares sem corar e sorrir sem motivos aparentes. O menino mais novo tinha até mesmo começado a se preocupar com a sanidade mental dos outros dois quando, assim que partiram para a estrada, tudo se explicou.

Assim que botaram a mochila nas costas, Dave se posicionou ao lado de Mindy e lhe pegou na mão. A menina corou instantaneamente e Jake a ouviu suspirar. Logo em seguida ela se esticou e deu um beijo na bochecha do menino de Grené, para o espanto do garoto de Auburn, que deixou o queixo cair. Os amigos deram alguns passos sem soltar a mão, mas o rapaz mais novo, de olhos arregalados e queixo aberto, não conseguiu mover sequer um músculo.

- Jake, tudo bem? – perguntou Mindy, se virando para checar por que o amigo não os acompanhava. Ela se esforçou para não soltar a mão de Dave.

- Uee? – Eevee, até então sorridente por ver seu treinador e sua amiga finalmente juntos, se mostrou preocupado pela primeira vez.

Enquanto isso Jake olhava para os dois sem reação, como se nem sequer os visse. Pensou que tinha vontade de chorar, mas logo descobriu que não era verdade. Tinha apenas perdido o ar. O mundo a sua volta era apenas um borrão e ele lutava contra si mesmo, dizendo que a cena que ele via em sua frente, das duas mãos juntas, era apenas fruto de sua imaginação. O rapaz, entretanto, sabia que era verdade, e descobriu ali, naquele momento, que sempre soubera. Ele se lembrou dos eventos do ultimo dia, e de como Dave havia dado prioridade a Mindy. _Não__posso__culpá-lo,__eu__teria__feito__a__mesma__coisa_ disse o rapaz a si mesmo, tentando afastar a mágoa. Em seguida, a imagem do dia em que os dois acordaram abraçados voltou a sua cabeça sem convite e ele tentou expulsá-la. Quando conseguiu, arrependeu-se, pois voltou a ver o mundo real, onde Mindy estava andando de mãos dadas com Dave.

Os dois tinham dado dois passos atrás, ainda com os dedos entrelaçados, e Mindy passou a mão livre em frente ao rosto de Jake, tentando acordar o menino de seu transe.

- Jake? Você está me ouvindo? – disse a menina, preocupada.

- Claro, estou sim! – respondeu ele, sacudindo a cabeça e percebendo o que estava acontecendo. De repente, se viu tentando imaginar quanto tempo ele havia ficado ali parado e sem ação. Parecia-lhe uma eternidade – Eu estava apenas pensando, acabei de me lembrar de algo que eu vi...

- Alguma coisa que você viu? – perguntou Dave, interessado – o que?

- Nada de mais – mentiu Jake – Só uma teoria que eu li, uma vez, sobre as possíveis mudanças de cores nos Pokemons sabe. Pensei que poderia se ajustar a minha Butterfree.

- Ah, que legal! Por que não nos conta sobre ela enquanto a gente pega a trilha? – Disse Mindy ironicamente. Ela se virou e continuou a andar, puxando Dave junto a si.

_Droga!_Pensou o garoto mais novo. Ele não sabia de nenhuma teoria para disfarçar a mentira que acabara de contar.

- Ah, eu não lembro direito. Tentei lembrar, mas não consegui... – disse. E então, se calou.

O silêncio só mesmo pareceu estranho para Eevee, que olhou assustado para o menino assim que ele parara de falar. Era raro que o rapaz perdesse uma oportunidade tão clara de discursar sobre teorias Pokemons para os amigos. O casal, entretanto, pareceu não perceber. Suas cabeças não tinham mais espaço para nada se não para o par de mãos que andavam entrelaçado.

O grupo seguiu viajem por toda a manhã pela floresta e se Jake estava anormalmente calado, Dave e Mindy tinham se tornado surpreendentemente animados. Os dois não demoraram a ultrapassar os primeiros momentos de vergonha e passaram as horas de viagem que lhes restava conversando sem descansar. A gama de assuntos variou de como Dave vivia antes de se mudar para uma fazenda até as histórias de criança de Mindy, passando pelos sonhos e pesadelos que eles tiveram durante a vida e das saudades de casa. Falaram de tudo menos daquilo que parecia tomar a maior parte do pensamento dos dois: o beijo da noite anterior.

- Nossa, uma coisa que eu sempre sonhava quando era menor era poder voar em um Dragonair... – disse Mindy, virando os olhos para se lembrar. Dave lhe deu um olhar curioso quando e ela perguntou – O que foi?

- Um Dragonair? Tem certeza? Isso não tem muito a ver com você...

- Como assim? – Mindy corou e olhou para os pé enquanto prestava mais atenção do que precisava a tarefa de desviar de uma raiz que saia da terra.

- Sei lá, eu sempre imaginei você querendo voar em um Dragonite... Você nunca foi de gostar de Pokemons tidos como bonitos, mas sim dos mais fortes – Disse Dave, arrancando curtas risadas da menina, que levantava o rosto.

- Sabe, eu sempre gostei mais do Dragonite mesmo. Nunca entendi esse meu sonho...

Dave riu e Jake virou a cara. Ele ainda não achara palavras para descrever o quão desconfortável era estar naquela situação. Não agüentava sequer olhar para os amigos e, se pudesse, teria tapado as orelhas para não ouvi-los. Seu coração batia surpreendentemente rápido enquanto ele tentava, inutilmente, se controlar. _Por__que__ele__e__não__eu?__Tudo__bem__ele__é__mais__velho__e__é__um__treinador,__mas__eles__brigavam__tanto!__O__que__aconteceu?_ Remoia-se o garoto, tentando achar uma explicação para aquilo que, no fundo, ele sempre soube que aconteceria. _E__ele__ainda__vive__botando__ela__em__perigo!__Se__não__fossem__ele__e__esse__maldito__Eevee__a__Mindy__não__teria__sido__seqüestrada__e__a__gente__não__ia__precisar__se__preocupar__tanto!_

A raiva tomava conta do rapaz progressivamente e ele se sentia cada vez mais agitado, mas, por outro lado, ele não sentira vontade de chorar sequer uma vez. Aquela não era a primeira vez que o garoto era deixado em segundo plano pelos dois amigos, porém em todas, ele se controlava para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Dessa vez, porém, a pior de todas até agora, ele não precisara se conter nenhuma vez.O aperto em seu peito era mais forte do que nunca, e respirar ainda era difícil, mas a cabeça dele trabalhava rápido de mais para dar lugar as lágrimas.

Jake foi acordado de seus pensamentos pela primeira vez quando começou a ouvir sons mais agitados ao fundo. Dave e Mindy continuavam absortos em sua conversa, e apenas ele foi capaz de perceber o barulho da cidade se aproximando. Aos poucos a trilha se alargou e as arvores começaram a ficar mais espaçadas, dando espaço para que o sol os iluminasse com toda a sua força. E então, surpreendentemente, eles se viram saindo de uma trilha para terreno sem arvores, com alguns escorregas e brinquedos para crianças em um chão de terra, que se estendia por alguns metros até chegar a uma calçada. Era como se toda a floresta fosse apenas um pequeno bosque inserido na paisagem urbana.

- Chegamos! – Falou o menino mais novo, pela primeira vez desde que tinham retomado a viajem.

- O que? Já? – disseram Dave e Mindy, juntos.

Os dois se assustaram, primeiramente com a voz do garoto mais novo, de quem eles nem ao menos sentiram falta durante o percurso, e depois por estarem já tão dentro da cidade. Eevee também ficou surpreso e precisou olhar para trás longamente para confirmar que tinham mesmo acabado de sair da floresta.

- Parece que sim – disse Mindy. A menina imediatamente tirou as alças de sua bolsa do ombro, mas, para isso, teve que soltar a sua mão da de Dave. Ela o fez como em um reflexo, sem pensar, mas sentiu-se congelar quando tomou consciência do ato. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia aquela manhã. Dave prendeu a respiração e também corou, mas esperou pacientemente como se nada tivesse ocorrido enquanto a menina pegava, apressada, o mapa na mochila. Assim que voltou a prender a bolsa nas costas ela deixou uma das mão cair, e ele aproveitou a chance para segurá-la de novo. As expressões dos dois não mudaram por um segundo sequer, mas o ritmo cardíaco de Dave estava tão acelerado que até Eevee, em seu ombro, conseguia senti-lo.

- Olha, o centro Pokémon está... – A menina agora segurava o mapa com apenas uma das mãos, e estava difícil firmá-lo de modo a se encontrar. Ela tentou fazê-lo ficar firme, mas quando falhou novamente, Jake perdeu a paciência.

- Deixa que eu faço isso... – disse ele, tomando o guia da mão livre da menina e localizando o centro. Em menos de um minuto o rapaz voltou a andar, sem soltar uma palavra sequer. Mindy e Dave o seguiram, corados, dando pequenos sorrisinhos pelo caminho.

O trio caminhou por mais 10 minutos até encontrar o local do Centro Pokémon. Zaffre era uma cidade grande, movimentada e as calçadas estavam lotadas. O movimento de carros na rua era maior do que em qualquer cidade que eles tinham parado até aquele momento e depois de tanto tempo longe da civilização, todo aquele movimento os fez se sentir estranhos.

O Centro Pokémon, assim como em Brass, era maior do que o normal. Ficava em um grande prédio com aparentemente 20 andares, com janelas de vidro e uma grande letra P em vermelho girando no topo. Quando a porta automática se abriu, Dave viu uma grande movimentação de treinadores. A sua conta, eram em torno de 40 pessoas rodando e conversando, mas o incrível tamanho do salão em que eles estavam parecia fazer com que o numero fosse, na verdade, menor.

No centro do salão um balcão redondo era supervisionado por 3 enfermeiras Joy ao mesmo tempo. Jake se dirigira imediatamente para lá e já estava falando com uma das moças antes que os outros dois realmente se acostumassem com o lugar. Quando eles se aproximaram, a sorridente mulher de cabelos rosa já entregava duas chaves ao menino.

- Toma – disse ele, jogando uma das chaves para Mindy. A menina se assustou e largou a mão de Dave para conseguir segurar a chave antes que ela caísse no chão. – Infelizmente nós só conseguimos quartos em andares diferentes. Mindy você está no 4, Dave, nós estamos no 7.

- Mas, será que precisamos mesmo de dois quartos? – perguntou Mindy – Eu acho que não me incomodaria de dividir o quarto com vocês de novo.

Jake olhou longamente para a amiga, que agora olhava de relance para Dave com um sorriso no rosto. O garoto mais novo suspirou por um momento, pensando no que fazer, e estava prestes a falar de novo com a enfermeira Joy quando um novo grupo de treinadores entrou pela porta.

- Olha, isso aqui está lotado e as enfermeiras estão ocupadas. Mindy você tem ficado em um quarto sozinha sempre... Não vamos dar trabalho a essas pobres mulheres a toa não é?

O garoto de Auburn nem acreditava no argumento que tinha arrumado tão rapidamente para conseguir o que queria, mas os outros, mesmo que relutantemente, terminaram por aceitar usar os dois quartos. Afinal, Mindy e Dave ainda teriam muito tempo para ficar juntos durante todo o resto da viajem.

Com Eevee no ombro, e novamente de mãos dadas com Mindy, Dave liderou o grupo até o elevador e apertou o botão. Em menos de um minuto as portas se abriram e, ao mesmo tempo, os olhos dos três amigos se arregalaram. De dentro do elevador surgiram duas das pessoas que eles menos esperavam ver aquele dia.

- Dave, Mindy! – disse a Mary Jane, também surpresa, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto. A menina se precipitou em um abraço a Dave, mas o menino apenas pôde retribuir com uma das mãos, pois Mindy apertou com força a que ela estava segurando.

A outra pessoa a sair do elevador, porém era quem tinha atraído olhares mais atentos do casal.

- Bom dia, prima. – disse Rusty, com um sorriso cheio de presunção. – Estive esperando por você, por que demorou tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave e Jake estavam sozinhos em seu quarto e esperavam pacientemente pelo horário do almoço. Eevee estava deitado ao lado de seu treinador, acomodado na cama de cima do beliche, como de costume. O menino acariciava a cabeça do Pokémon em silencio, completamente absorto em seus pensamentos enquanto seu amigo mais novo parecia não compreender o por que os eventos recentes incomodavam tanto rapaz.

- O que será que o primo da Mindy queria falar com ela? – se perguntou Jake em voz alta. Dave vinha se perguntando a mesma coisa, mas não conseguia achar resposta – E por que é que ele não podia falar na nossa frente?

Sem obter resposta, o menino mais novo se jogou na cama bufando e coçou a cabeça enquanto Dave continuava a mirar fixamente o teto, e assim os dois permaneceram por vários minutos, até que o telefone do quarto tocou. Jake se levantou para atendê-lo.

- Alô! – disse o rapaz. Dave conseguiu ouvir uma voz surrada,mas não a reconheceu, e logo em seguida seu amigo continuou - Ótimo, a gente te encontra lá em baixo então.

- Quem era? – Falou Dave pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto.

- A Mary Jane ligou para avisar que o almoço está pronto. Ela disse que vai esperar a gente no andar do refeitório. Sabia que tem um andar inteiro de refeitório aqui?

Dave balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou da cama.

- Será que eu ligo para Mindy para avisar ou eu estaria atrapalhando?

Jake tentou disfarçar o desconforto em sua expressão e encolheu os ombros – Sei lá! – disse ríspido, se virando para porta e saindo para o corredor com pressa.

Dave olhou longamente para o telefone na mesa a sua frente e suspirou. _Se__era__tão__importante__que__eu__não__podia__saber,__eu__não__vou__atrapalhar._ E virou as costas para seguir seu amigo.

Eles desceram de elevador para o almoço e encontraram a ruiva Mary Jane esperando por eles na porta do refeitório, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Os óculos escuros estavam acima da cabeça, funcionando quase como um arco para seus cabelos curtos. Um fone de ouvido branco pendia de um lado do rosto, enquanto o outro estava no ouvido, como de costume.

- Nossa ainda estou boba de encontrar vocês de novo. E Jake, sabia que você cresceu desde que saiu de Auburn? – disse ela.

- Sério? Eu nem percebi... – respondeu o menino, dando um breve sorriso com o elogio.

- Não sei se você está mais alto, mas com certeza não parece mais aquele menino infantil que saiu de Auburn...

Dessa vez não houve como se controlar e Jake se deixou corar enquanto abaixava a cabeça sorridente.

- E você Dave, não pense que eu não reparei que você andava de mãos dadas com a Mindy! Vocês estão juntos finalmente?

O rapaz de Grené tomou um susto e levantou rapidamente a cabeça, subitamente sem ar. Jake repetiu o movimento como um espelho. De algum modo, aquela era a pergunta que estava no ar o dia inteiro e, surpreendentemente, Dave não parecia saber bem como respondê-la.

- Bem... eu... sabe... – ele tentou falar.

- Não, não sei – respondeu a ruiva.

- É que... assim...aconteceu uma...eu não sei bem como...

- Dave, isso é uma pergunta de sim ou não! Para de ficar cuspindo palavras soltas aleatórias! – brincou a menina, sorridente e empurrando o amigo.

- Eu não sei – disse Dave, em um ar conclusivo enquanto Jake deixava a cabeça cair, desapontado.

- Homens... – suspirou Mary Jane – Se você não sabe, isso quer dizer que sim. – concluiu a ruiva, fazendo os olhos de ambos os rapazes saltarem ao mesmo tempo.

- Sério? – falaram em uníssono.

- Deixa isso para lá... – disse ela, lançando um olhar surpreso para Jake antes de sentar-se à mesa. – Já sabe o que fazer contra esse ginásio?

O rapaz nem ao menos tinha pensado no verdadeiro motivo da parada em Zaffre até que a amiga tocara no assunto. _O__Ginásio!__Eu__esqueci!_ Sem que Dave sequer falasse alguma coisa, a menina leu a expressão no rosto do rapaz.

- Imaginei que nem tivesse lembrado. O que uma menina não faz com um homem...

- Ei, também não é assim – tentou defender-se Dave.

- Me prova o contrário então. Que tipo de Pokémon o líder daqui usa? Você já está aqui há mais de uma hora, já poderia ter descoberto isso.

- Eu, bem... Eu prefiro uma surpresa sabe...

A menina desatou a gargalhar – Surpresa! Assim você me mata Dave! Uma bela surpresa você vai ter...

- Como assim? Você já sabe? – Dessa vez foi Jake a falar.

- Sim, eu ganhei a insígnia hoje de manhã. E eu vou te falar uma coisa, ainda bem que eu capturei uma Ponyta, porque só com o Pidgeot eu não ia conseguir muita coisa não...

- Uma Ponyta? E seu Pidgeotto evoluiu para um Pidgeot? Isso é Incível! – exclamou Dave, surpreso.

- Valeu! Mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é que eu não acho que o seu Pidgeotto, seu Sandslash ou o seu Eevee vão servir de alguma coisa contra um ginásio fantasma. – A menina levou a mão à boca irônicamente – Ops! Acho que estraguei a surpresa.

- Fantasma? Que máximo! – disse Jake com um olhar de curiosidade. Dave, no outro canto da mesa, se mostrava pensativo.

- Me diz que você capturou outros Pokemons Dave. Por favor... – disse Mary Jane, se mostrando um pouco preocupada pela primeira vez.

- Não se preocupe MJ. Eu tenho algumas cartas na manga – disse Dave, acariciando Eevee em seu ombro – E você vai descobrir que o Eevee também tem.

Nesse momento o elevador se abriu e os meninos na mesa prenderam a respiração. Os cabelos ruivos e a jaqueta roxa de Rusty eram inconfundíveis, mesmo que os óculos escuros lhe escondessem o rosto. O rapaz caminhou diretamente para a mesa de Dave com um ar indiscutivelmente superior.

- Minha prima pediu que eu avisasse a vocês que ela não quer ser incomodada pelos seus amigos hoje. Ela pediu para que eu lhes avisasse que não deixassem de fazer nada por causa dela, incluindo ir ao ginásio. Ela disse que pode fazer isso sozinha depois. – O tom do rapaz era grosso, como se só estivesse ali depois de muita insistência da prima e quisesse sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Mas... – começou Dave, quando o rapaz já tinha virado as costas e se encaminhava de volta para o elevador. O menino de Grené se levantou rapidamente e seguiu o rival – Ei espera ai! Onde ela está, o que aconteceu?

Rusty continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido e Dave teve de lhe segurar o braço para que rapaz lhe visse.

- O que é seu moleque? Quem você pensa que é para me segurar desse jeito?

- Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo com a Mindy! Se você fosse um pouquinho mais educado saberia que não se deve ignorar as pessoas assim...

- Bom, a questão é que eu não sou nem um pouquinho mais educado! – o rapaz sacudiu o braço se soltando de Dave – Eu passei o recado que ela mandou, exatamente como ela mandou. Ela não quer se incomodada pelos amigos e ponto final. Agora me largue por que eu não gosto de perder tempo com gente como você!

O sangue de Dave esquentou e seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva quando o garoto ruivo deu as costas e voltou a se afastar. Ele estava prestes à correr atrás de Rusty e lhe mostrar o que gente como ele podia fazer quando sentiu uma mão lhe segurando.

- Não vale à pena – disse MJ, séria. Ela estava de pé ao seu lado e Dave percebeu que todo o refeitório havia parado para ver a discussão entre os dois meninos. Mesmo assim, Dave não controlou a raiva em sua garganta e gritou antes que o menino chegasse ao elevador.

- Se apenas "gente como você" pudesse vencer "alguém como eu" numa batalha, talvez eu entendesse o porquê de tanta presunção!

Rusty pareceu congelar na entrada do elevador e virou o rosto para encarar Dave, enquanto todos na sala prendiam a respiração. Dave não via conseguia ver os olhos de seu rival por trás dos óculos escuros, mas preferiu imaginá-los raivosos. Sabia que poderia derrotá-lo numa batalha, ou assim ele preferia se convencer.

- Talvez quando eu tiver tempo de dar aula para a ralé à gente se veja num campo de batalha. Agora, minha família precisa de mim – e com isso, o ruivo entrou no elevador e sumiu atrás das portas quando elas se fecharam.

Dave, Jake e Mary Jane ficaram estáticos, em pé, ainda sob os olhares de todo o refeitório do Centro Pokémon. "Minha família precisa de mim"eram as únicas palavras ecoando na cabeça do menino de Grené naquele momento e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Sua mente estava completamente nauseada. _O__que__será__que__ele__quis__dizer__com__isso?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Dave, tenta se acalmar e deixar toda essa história da Mindy para lá ok? – dizia Mary Jane, enquanto andava ao seu lado a caminho do ginásio. Jake estava estranhamente quieto ao lado da menina.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas eu fico preocupado. Tem alguma coisa de errado e ela não me quer deixar ajudar. Por quê?

- Ela deve ter seus motivos. Depois ela vai te explicar. Agora você pode se concentrar no ginásio, por favor?

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – concordou o treinador, sacudindo a cabeça e finalmente virando o rosto para observar os arredores do que ele achava que era a cidade – Por que você me trouxe para um campo de terra, Mary Jane?

- O ginásio é por aqui, em algum lugar...

- Em algum lugar? Os prédios estão há centenas de metros de distancia e eu não to vendo nada muito a frente com essa poeira... Isso está parecendo um terreno baldio. Tem certeza que é o lugar certo?

Assim que Dave terminou de falar ele ouviu uma exclamação de sua amiga ruiva – Achei!

O menino se encaminhou diretamente para onde a menina havia se agachado no chão. Não era possível que ela tivesse achado o ginásio no chão, mas ela parecia bem animada com o que quer que estivesse lá. Curioso, ele se aproximou e a viu segurando uma corda nas mãos que era exatamente da mesma cor da terra em que eles pisavam.

- Acho que eu consigo convencer a Aya a deixar a gente entrar tranqüilamente. Fiquem os dois atrás de mim – disse Mary Jane, puxando a corda devagar e revelando que ali, no meio do nada, de fato existia um alçapão. A boca de Dave abria-se em espanto juntamente com a tampa do que parecia ser a entrada do Ginásio. A luz natural da tarde iluminava os primeiros degraus de uma escada que se enterrava profundamente no chão, mas depois disso, tudo estava envolto pela mais completa escuridão.

- Sentem-se e desçam a escada sentados, degrau a degrau. Eu vou tentando falar com a Aya.

- Quem é essa Aya? – perguntou Jake, finalmente. O menino parecia ter acordado do transe em que estava e agora se mostrava realmente preocupado com o local em que estavam entrando. Eevee se escondeu dentro da mochila de Dave enquanto os amigos se sentavam e preparavam para começar a descida

- Aya é uma aprendiz do ginásio de Zaffre e é uma menina muito legal. Conheci-a quando vim aqui pela primeira vez – e com isso a ruiva começou a sua descida, rapidamente sumindo em meio a escuridão, Dave titubeou um pouco mas logo seguiu a amiga. Ele não podia vê-la mas ouvia-a chamando o nome de sua conhecida em voz alta, bem a sua frente, e calculava que ela não poderia estar a mais de 2 metros de distância. Logo atrás ele ouvia os passos inseguros e a respiração de seu amigo mais novo bem mais próximos do que Dave gostaria. _Se__eu__parar__o__Jake__vai__me__atropelar_, pensou ele, descendo os degraus um a um, sentado no chão.

- Droga, porque a Aya não está respondendo? – dizia Mary Jane. Seu tom começava a ficar preocupado e a escuridão, ao contrario do esperado, começava a ficar mais densa e impenetrável. Era como se atmosfera negra ganhasse massa e pesasse nos ombros das crianças que desciam o túnel sem saber para onde iam e quando deveriam parar. Os corações dos garotos aceleravam mais a cada minuto e, a cada nova chamada da menina ruiva, cada vez mais desanimada e sem esperanças ela soava. Até que, de repente, Dave e Jake congelaram onde estavam ao ouvir a voz da amiga ecoar de um jeito diferente.

- Ah não! Droga! Não acredito! Aya você me paga! – exclamou Mary Jane, revoltada consigo mesmo, enquanto sua voz tremia. – Dave, Jake, onde estão vocês?

- Estamos aqui... – disse Dave, inseguro – O que está acontecendo MJ? Que lugar é...- Mas a menina não os deixou terminar.

- Rápido, vocês dois, levantem e corram para frente. Só devem ter mais uns dois degraus na sua frente. Vocês precisam chegar aqui o mais rápido possível!

- Ai onde? – Jake tentou argumentar, com a voz tremula, mas Mary Jane não deu chances ao menino.

- Agora! Pra frente!

Dave e Jake levantaram e saltaram a frente, rolando no chão que eles descobriram ser plano pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Foi um alivio sentir o chão firme ao seu lado por todos os lados e aparentemente não estavam mais na terra. Sentiam o toque frio do metal com as mãos no chão e ouviam a respiração acelerada da menina ao seu lado direito.

- Rápido – disse ela – corram para o lado e se segurem em alguma coisa!

- O que? – exclamou Dave, mas nessa hora, o frio chão firme de metal tremeu.

- AGORA! – gritou a menina e então seu amigos obedeceram.

Dave e Jake saltaram para o lado de onde a voz da menina vinha e se seguraram numa barra de metal que eles descobriram estar presa ao que parecia ser uma parede. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ver qualquer coisa quando o chão tremeu mais uma vez e a escuridão pesou como nunca sobre a cabeça dos meninos. Eevee tremia na mochila de Dave e Jake parecia não conseguir respirar. De repente, o chão sumiu. Em menos de um segundo a barra de metal os puxou para baixo e os seus corpos foram lançados ao ar, sem apoio. Se não estivessem segurando fortemente na barra eles estariam em queda livre. Tudo o que conseguiram fazer foi gritar.

- AAAHHHH!


	23. Capítulo 23: O Ginásio de Zaffre

_Anteriormente em Pokemon Evolution:_

De dentro do elevador surgiram duas das pessoas que eles menos esperavam ver aquele dia.

- Dave, Mindy! – disse a Mary Jane, também surpresa, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto. A menina se precipitou em um abraço a Dave, mas o menino apenas pôde retribuir com uma das mãos, pois Mindy apertou com força a que ela estava segurando.

A outra pessoa a sair do elevador, porém era quem tinha atraído olhares mais atentos do casal.

- Bom dia, prima. – disse Rusty, com um sorriso cheio de presunção. – Estive esperando por você, por que demorou tanto?

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Dave não controlou a raiva em sua garganta (...) - Se apenas "gente como você" pudesse vencer "alguém como eu" numa batalha, talvez eu entendesse o porquê de tanta presunção!

- Talvez quando eu tiver tempo de dar aula para a ralé a gente se veja num campo de batalha. Agora, minha família precisa de mim – e com isso, o ruivo entrou no elevador e sumiu atrás das portas quando elas se fecharam.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – concordou o treinador, sacudindo a cabeça e finalmente virando o rosto para observar os arredores do que ele achava que era a cidade – Por que você me trouxe para um campo de terra, Mary Jane?

- O ginásio é por aqui, em algum lugar...

– Achei!

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Rápido – disse ela – corram para o lado e se segurem em alguma coisa!

- O que? – exclamou Dave, mas nessa hora, o frio chão firme de metal tremeu.

- AGORA! – gritou a menina e então seu amigos obedeceram.

Dave e Jake saltaram para o lado de onde a voz da menina vinha e se seguraram numa barra de metal que eles descobriram estar presa ao que parecia ser uma parede. (...)De repente, o chão sumiu. Em menos de um segundo a barra de metal os puxou para baixo e os seus corpos foram lançados ao ar, sem apoio. Se não estivessem segurando fortemente na barra eles estariam em queda livre. Tudo o que conseguiram fazer foi gritar.

- AAAHHHH!

E agora,

**Capítulo 23 – O Ginásio de Zaffre**

A queda parecia tão infinita quanto a escuridão, e o vento gelado parecia cortar-lhe as maças do rosto, os olhos e a boca. A sensação de queda e o estômago revirado tomavam conta de todos e as vozes começavam a falhar depois de tanto tempo gritando, mas Dave e Jake não conseguiam pensar em mais nada._O__que__aconteceu?__Que__lugar__é__esse?__Cade__o__chão?_

- Já vai acabar! – gritou Mary Jane, ao lado de Dave.

E ela estava certa. Logo em seguida eles ouviram um barulho de alguma coisa inflando rapidamente, como um balão de ar que se enche instantaneamente, e logo em seguida eles sentiram-se chocar com algo semelhante a um colchão d'água. O mundo girava a volta dos amigos, mas pelo menos eles tinham parado de cair.

- Maldita Aya! Ela disse que se voltasse, eu não precisava passar por isso de novo! - Esbravejou Mary Jane, aparentemente lutando para conseguir se levantar no colchão. De repente, uma voz a respondeu.

- Ora, você não disse que traria mais desafiantes. – e então um enorme corredor, largo e alto o suficiente para que três caminhões passassem lado a lado, se iluminou com inúmeras tochas de fogo azul presas nas paredes e no teto. No centro, uma sombra feminina se destacava, parada, olhando fixamente para os três visitantes desfeitos pela queda.

A mulher tinha longos cabelos verdes presos em um único rabo de cavalo no topo de sua cabeça. Vestia-se com uma jaqueta vermelha que mais parecia um kimono, e tinha uma blusa negra por baixo. Ela era alta e se mostrava mais velha do que os garotos, mas ainda não uma adulta, e vestia um sorriso desconfiado no rosto.

- E você não disse que eu não poderia trazê-los!

Aya simplesmente sorriu para a menina ruiva e se voltou para Jake e Dave, que ainda estavam tendo dificuldades para se levantar. Eevee tinha se libertado da mochila de Dave e tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, olhando para os lados com a respiração ainda ofegante. O sorriso da mulher se dissolveu enquanto a sua expressão se tornava mais fechada e séria.

- Desafiantes, sejam bem vindos ao ginásio oculto de Zaffre. Meu nome é Aya e sou assistente pessoal e aluna particular do nosso líder, Casper. Ele os espera no final do corredor para o seu desafio.

Antes que Dave pudesse responder, a mulher virou as costas e começou a caminhar lentamente, fazendo com que cada passo que dava ecoasse longamente pelo túnel, enquanto Dave e Jake ainda tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar misterioso. _Esse__é__definitivamente__o__ginásio__mais__estranho__que__eu__já__vi_ pensou o treinador, enquanto um arrepio corria a sua espinha a cada passo que a sua suposta guia dava.

- Vamos – disse Mary Jane, como se tudo estivesse ocorrendo normalmente – é por aqui - E sem nenhuma outra opção os três amigos seguiram Aya pelo enorme e enigmático caminho até o líder daquele lugar.

Era impossível negar que estivessem assustados. A cada vez que o grupo deixava uma fileira de tochas para trás, o misterioso fogo azul que queimava nelas se apagava automaticamente, fazendo com que o caminho pelo qual tinham vindo ficasse invisível atrás deles. Era como se uma enorme massa sólida e pesada de escuridão se arrastasse atrás do grupo, acompanhando-os por um caminho que parecia ser mais longo do que eles gostariam que fosse.

O silêncio era apenas cortado pelos sons dos passos ecoados da guia, misturado aos passos nervosos e apressados dos outros três. Até mesmo Mary, que já havia passado por ali e vencido a sua luta se mostrava nervosa, olhando constantemente para trás e tomando cuidado para não se distanciar demais dos amigos. Aquele lugar fora feito para deixar os treinadores desafiantes nervosos, assustados e amedrontados, e sempre atingia o seu objetivo.

Se foram muitos ou poucos minutos nem Dave nem Jake souberam dizer, mas aqueles foram os minutos mais longos que se passaram em muito tempo para os garotos, até que, finalmente, a ultima fileira de tochas entrou no seu campo de visão limitado pelo ambiente mal iluminado. O problema era que, além do fogo azul que pouco iluminava o caminho à frente, nada mais podia ser visto. Era como se a parede negra que os seguia pelo corredor finalmente se encontrava com a sua parede oposta, esmagando os amigos entre elas.

Aya parou bem embaixo da ultima fileira de tochas de modo que ela não se apagou, e Dave se aproximou temerosamente, prevendo que a qualquer momento poderia ficar preso em meio ao corredor escuro, sem saber para onde ir. Aya se virou para os visitantes quase triunfante, brincando com um sorriso em seu rosto, sem deixá-lo, porém, se mostrar.

- Aqui nos separamos, por enquanto – disse a mulher de cabelos verdes – Os desafiantes devem seguir em frente. Eu e Mary Jane, como apenas assistiremos o embate, tomaremos outro caminho.

- Seguir em frente? – disse Dave, arregalando os olhos – Sozinho? Mas para onde? Não da para ver nada daqui para frente!

Nesse momento o grupo se sobressaltou com um som grave e alto vindo a não mais de dois metros à sua frente. Eevee se encolheu nos ombro de seu treinador enquanto o barulho, que parecia de uma dobradiça gigante sendo girada lentamente, cortava o ar. Bem em frente, Dave conseguiu viu a cena mais estranha que já havia presenciado.

Aos poucos, como se aparecendo por trás de uma porta se abrindo, ele viu um pedaço de escuridão, recortado por um pequeno feixe de luz preso ao chão, tomando o desenho de um retângulo. O feixe de luz foi se iluminando aos poucos e desenhando, pelo chão, escuro como o céu da noite, uma arena de batalha. A impressão que dava ao olhar para aquele lugar era de se estar pisando sobre um infinito negro, sem estrelas, e de estar prestes a ser engolido por ele. Dave engoliu em seco enquanto Eevee arregalava os olhos em seu ombro.

- Essa é a arena de batalha – explicou-lhe Aya – Apenas um treinador pode entrar por vez, então o outro deverá esperar aqui.

- Outro? Eu não sou treinador – Jake se apressou em explicar – E nem que fosse lutaria num lugar como esse...

- Pois bem, então você deve me seguir para que possamos assistir esse desafio.

- Mas eu vou ficar sozinho mesmo? – perguntou Dave, quase implorando para que alguém o acompanhasse. Mary Jane e Jake, porém, olharam-no como se não tivessem escolha e seguiram a mulher de cabelos verde por entre a escuridão. _Onde__está__a__Mindy__nessas__horas?_ pensou o menino, enquanto suspirava.

- Parece que somos só eu e você novamente Eevee

- Uee... – gemeu o Pokémon desanimado, quase em lamento.

E então, os dois deram um passo a frente em direção à arena. Assim que o fez as tochas atrás do menino se apagaram e toda a luz passou a vir do pequeno traço fino que delimitava o desenho retangular da arena de batalha. Dave se sobressaltou, tendo se esquecido desse comportamento estranho das tochas daquele lugar, e se viu paralisado junto a Eevee no meio do caminho. Do outro lado da arena, uma leve risada atormentou-o.

- Quem está ai? – Disse o menino em voz alta, visivelmente com medo.

- Seja bem vindo ao Ginásio de Zaffre rapaz. Meu nome é Casper e eu sou o líder daqui.

Do outro lado da arena, um homem alto pisou no espaço reservado para os treinadores e o chão embaixo dele imediatamente se acendeu. A luz era estranha e direcionada diretamente para ele, não iluminando nem o chão a sua volta, nem nenhuma parede atrás. O líder era um homem de cabelos brancos, já com idade, porém não se portava como um. A postura era ereta e mostrava a força de uma idade que as rugas na sua pele diziam que não tinha. Sua pele era pálida, refletida pela luz, e os olhos azuis claro podiam ser vistos brilhando a metros de distancia. Talvez fosse o efeito da luz, do lugar, da jornada até ali, ou apenas o estado de espírito de Dave, mas ele achou o homem apavorante.

- Ah! Sim, claro! – disse o menino, parado a alguns passos da sua própria área de treinadores.

- Por favor, entre em sua área. Assim poderei vê-lo. Não tenha medo, não há motivos para isso. Pelo menos por enquanto.

A educação e a ameaça nas palavras do homem, combinadas com a firmeza de sua voz fizeram com que Dave o obedecesse imediatamente, quase correndo para entrar em sua área. Ele tremia da cabeça aos pés e sentia seu Pokémon fazer o mesmo em seu ombro. Assim que pisou dentro do retângulo desenhado pela linha brilhante de luz, todo o interior de sua área se acendeu, quase cegando-lhe. O menino levou as mãos aos olhos para protegê-los e foram necessários alguns segundos para que começasse a se adaptar a mudança de iluminação. Enquanto isso, Casper ria do desafiante, do outro lado da arena.

- Ora, ora, você logo se acostuma com a luz menino. Devo confessar que esperava alguém um pouco maior, mas vejo um Eevee no seu ombro. Esses Pokemons podem não ser os melhores guerreiros, mas são uma ótima companhia.

- O maior erro dos meus oponentes, normalmente, é subestimar o poder do Eevee. – retrucou Dave, ainda tentando se acostumar com a luz direcionada diretamente para ele. Era incrível como mesmo no espaço iluminado ele ainda não conseguia sequer ver o chão da arena. Tudo o que via era a escuridão desenhada por aqueles feixes brilhantes e o homem grisalho do outro lado.

- Ora, pois muito obrigado por me avisar rapaz. Normalmente um treinador tiraria proveito disso, mas você parece ser mais honrado do que a maioria. Ou então, mais estúpido. Depende do ponto de vista.

Dave não sabia como reagir ao que aquele estranho homem lhe falava. Não sabia se tinha sido elogiado ou insultado, e um sentimento estranho lhe dizia que ambas as coisas tinham ocorrido. Casper, porém, não deu muito tempo para o garoto responder, e continuou a falar.

- Ora só há um jeito de descobrimos não é? Acredito que tenha vindo aqui para uma batalha senhor Hairo – as sobrancelhas de Dave se ergueram. _Como__é__que__ele__sabe__o__meu__nome?_ Pensou o menino, enquanto o líder continuava – as regras aqui são simples. A batalha é de dois contra dois, sem limite de tempo. De acordo?

Dave tomou alguns segundos para tentar se recompor. Seu batimento cardíaco estava acelerado, o medo e o nervosismo ainda borbulhavam em seu sangue e seus olhos ainda não estavam completamente adaptados à claridade que o cercou depois de tanto tempo na mais completa escuridão. Aquele lugar realmente era de dar arrepios em qualquer um. Foi a voz de Mary Jane vindo de algum lugar acima dele que o acordou.

- Ele está pronto Casper – disse a ruiva, enquanto Dave, sobressaltado, olhava para cima em busca da amiga. – Não tente me achar Dave, A luz só chega até você. Eu estou aqui de cima, assistindo tudo com a Aya e com o Jake. Tente se manter calmo, esse é o truque para sair daqui vencedor.

- Isso ai – disse Jake, provavelmente ao lado de Mary – E não se esqueça que ele usa Pokemons Fantasma Dave. Você precisa ter cuidado, mas pode tirar proveito disso! Sabe, quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe costumava me contar umas histórias sobre fantasmas Pokemons que voltavam para assombrar... – a voz do menino foi interrompida por um estalo que soava bastante como um leve tapa.

- Agora não Jake! – disse MJ, com um suave tom de riso – Boa sorte Dave!

- Então, depois de todo esse bate papo, será que podemos ter uma batalha?

A voz de Carter pegou Dave de surpresa e o menino subitamente se lembrou de onde estava. O homem mudara subitamente de fisionomia e as rugas cansadas que lhe denunciavam a idade agora se escondiam por trás da expressão de concentração e até mesmo de diversão que lhe cobria o rosto. Apesar de tudo, aquele era um homem que gostava de suas batalhas e isso apenas serviu para animar o desafiante. Além disso, agora Dave também tinha um sorriso no rosto e o nervosismo se esvaíra, ou pelo menos parte dele. Agora ele se sentia pronto para o desafio.

- Obrigado gente! – disse o menino, sem tirar os olhos do homem do outro lado da arena – Estou pronto quando você estiver Carter...

- Ótimo! Pokebola vai!

O líder de Zaffre lançou no ar sua Pokebola, mas, antes que ela se abrisse, o objeto sumiu em meio a escuridão que dominava a arena. Por um momento Dave ficou confuso, até ouvir o barulho do Pokémon sendo liberado e ver a Pokebola retornar automaticamente para a mão de seu dono. Dave não sabia que Pokémon Carter havia escolhido e isso fizera o homem sorrir.

_Mas__eu__não__sei__o__que__ele__escolheu?__Como__eu__vou__poder__fazer__alguma__coisa__se__eu__não__sei__nem__contra__quem__estou__lutando?_Desesperou-se o treinador de Grené. _Preciso__pensar__em__algum__jeito__de__iluminar__esse__lugar._ Nesse momento Dave lembrou-se de Mindy e de seu Charmeleon. A morena com certeza não teria muitas dificuldades naquela arena. _Como__será__que__ela__está?__Será__que__quando__eu__voltar__consigo__falar__com__ela?_Divagou ele, mas não por muito tempo. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o pensamento e voltou a se focar na batalha que tinha a frente. _Ora,__se__eu__não__posso__ver__o__que__estou__enfrentando,__ele__também__não__vai__poder__não__é?_ _Eu__sei__que__o__dele__é__um__fantasma,__então,__porque__não__lutar__fogo__com__fogo?_ Dave se lembrou então de sua mais recente captura. Podia ser arriscado, mas naquele momento, nenhuma outra idéia lhe agradou mais do que ver dois fantasmas em batalha.

- Pokebola vai! – gritou o menino enquanto seu Pokémon estava sendo liberado. Era muito estranho não conseguir ver nada.

- Nossa, uma escolha sabia a sua. Um Pokémon que não encosta no chão. Isso vai ser interessante.

A expressão confusa de Dave fez Carter sorrir de novo. _Como__ele__sabe__que__meu__Pokémon__voa?_ Pensava o menino. Antes que ele pudesse pensar outra coisa porém, Carter fez o primeiro movimento.

- Choque do Trovão, agora!

- Cuidado, evasiva!

Uma luz amarela de energia envolveu um corpo que Dave viu levitando no ar, mas não foi o suficiente para que reconhecesse sua forma. O raio de eletricidade foi lançado diretamente a frente e Dave teve que confiar na sorte para saber que Gastly não tinha sido atingido. O raio cortou a escuridão jogando feixes de luz enquanto passava, até atingir o chão. Dave viu a pedra negra receber a descarga elétrica e se acender com uma luz similar àquela que o iluminava. Logo em seguida a luz se apagou, e então tudo fez mais sentido.

- Já sei! Rápido, Bola das sombras, para o chão! – ordenou o menino. Gastly formou a bola de energia roxa, que, por ter luz própria, brilhou no escuro antes de ser lançada. O ataque seguiu em direção à pedra negra do piso e, assim que a atingiu, ela se acendeu novamente, para logo em seguida se apagar, como a outra. _O__chão__se__acende__quando__se__encosta__nele!_Concluiu Dave.

- Ora, ora, um Gastly! – riu-se Carter, ao mesmo tempo em que Dave percebeu o erro que havia cometido. A bola das sombras tomara tempo para ser criada. Tempo o suficiente para Carter reconhecer seu oponente. Ele tinha descoberto uma vantagem no chão do ginásio, porém tinha perdido o elemento surpresa. – Confesso que achei que fosse um Pokémon voador. Você me surpreende rapaz. Vamos ver do que é realmente capaz. Rápido, Choque Venenoso!

- Dave, cuidado! Esse ataque traz uma desvantagem pro Gastly! – gritou MJ, de algum lugar acima do amigo. Mas Dave não precisava disso para saber que se encontrava em apuros. Não apenas Carter sabia qual era o Pokémon de Dave, mas sabia onde ele estava há alguns segundos atrás, e o ataque seguia diretamente para o ponto de onde fora lançada a Bola das Sombras.

- Cuidado Gastly, evasiva novamente! – Dave prendeu a respiração enquanto ouvia o deslocamento rápido de ar vindo dos raios roxos que saíram de seu oponente. Nem ao menos se preocupara em distinguir sua forma, preocupado com seu próprio Pokémon. Quando ele viu a técnica de ataque do oponetente sumir na escuridão, provavelmente se chocando com uma parede, o menino suspirou aliviado. Não sabia para onde, mas seu Pokémon havia conseguido sair do caminho.

E de repente tudo estava de volta à estaca zero. Dave não sabia contra quem lutava, onde estava seu oponente, mas seu oponente também não sabia onde ele estava. Carter sorriu do outro lado da arena enquanto Dave tentava ao máximo pensar em uma estratégia que pudesse lhe dar alguma vantagem. Não gostava de admitir, mas talvez ter escolhido um Pokémon com quem tivesse passado tão pouco tempo tenha sido um erro.

- Ora Dave, você terá que fazer melhor do que apenas se esconder – disse Carter – Uma hora eu vou lhe achar sabe? Não se esqueça que eu estou acostumado a lutar nessa escuridão.

Dave reconheceu que o que o homem lhe dizia fazia bastante sentido, mas não via como ele poderia achar o seu Gastly em meio ao breu. O homem podia ver tanto quanto ele. Não poderia ser precipitar e acabar denunciando sua posição novamente. Qualquer ataque que desferisse denunciaria imediatamente a sua posição. Carter pareceu não gostar do silêncio do menino e estudava o rosto do rapaz, procurando entender o que ele estava pensando.

- Bom, se você não fará nada... Haunter, use o Psíquico!

Dave foi pego de surpresa pela revelação do nome de seu oponente, mas logo entendeu o porquê. Assim que deu a ordem, Haunter começou a brilhar do centro da arena com uma luz roxa delineando sua forma gasosa. Seus olhos se iluminaram com a mesma cor de seu corpo e Dave viu Gastly ser envolto por uma forte energia psíquica. O menino mal via os contornos de seu Pokémon, iluminados pelo contorno brilhante, mas o ouvia gemer frente ao ataque do oponente.

_Droga!_ Pensou Dave._O__que__eu__faço__agora?__Será__que__tem__como__o__Gastly__sair__dessa?_ O menino não sabia o que fazer enquanto observava seu Pokémon sofrer com o ataque de Carter. _Acho__que__vou__ter__que__ganhar__essa__com__outro__Pokémon..._ Decepcionado, Dave sacou sua Pokebola para chamar de volta Gastly quando teve uma surpresa. Assim que apontou o objeto para seu Pokémon, Haunter o fez se desviar do raio que o retornaria a Pokebola.

- Desista rapaz! – disse Carter, olhando seriamente para o rosto de Dave. – Você não devia ter vindo aqui. Não está pronto.

- Mas o que? - Dave tentou chamar Gastly de volta novamente, mas falhou - Você não pode fazer isso! – exclamou ele, sem saber como reagir a atitude inesperada de Carter.

- E por que não? Você pode chamar seu Pokémon de volta, se conseguir. E no momento eu acredito que isso não vai acontecer garoto. Não há nada contra as regras nisso. Posso ver pelo seu Pokémon que ele é inexperiente. Você deve voltar depois de treinar um pouco mais, não acha melhor?

- Mas...

A surpresa deixara Dave boquiaberto e o menino não sabia como responder aquilo. Teria mesmo que desistir mais uma vez? As imagens do torneio de Brass voltaram automaticamente à sua cabeça e ele se viu mais uma vez jogando a toalha. Aquele sentimento de derrota se apossou do menino mais uma vez e ele teve que segurar a lágrima que brotava solitária em seus olhos. A luz que iluminava fortemente o seu rosto voltou a lhe incomodar e ele levou a mão ao rosto mais uma vez. Não conseguia acreditar que estava prestes a pronunciar as palavras que iria dizer naquele momento. Desistir era a pior sensação que ele já havia experimentado até ali.

- Eu... – começou o menino, finalmente olhando para frente. Entretanto, Foi a voz de Jake que completou o seu pensamento

- Eu não acredito!

Dave perdeu o ar quando viu que a luz que o incomodava não era, na verdade, a luz que vinha debaixo de seus pés, mas sim a que vinha de seu Pokémon, brilhando fortemente, no centro da arena.

- Eu não acredito! - sussurrou Dave, como se para si mesmo, enquanto observava seu Gastly recém capturado se transformar lentamente em Haunter.

Dessa vez fora Mary Jane que lhe trouxera de volta a realidade – Dave, aproveita a chance que você esta tendo!

Era verdade. A evolução repentina e inesperada dera a Dave uma nova chance na batalha, quebrando o efeito do ataque do Haunter de Carter e iluminando, mesmo que por um momento, a arena. Quando a luz se apagou e o novo Haunter se posicionou , Dave sabia exatamente onde estava seu oponente, bem a sua frente. Não podia desperdiçar essa chance.

- Haunter, rápido, Raio Noturno!

O Pokémon entendeu e executou o comando em grande velocidade, lançando raios negros de seus olhos que fizeram seu oponente gemer ao sofrer o ataque.

- Não pare agora Haunter! Ataque com a Bola das sombras, e depois com outro Raio Noturno!

E o Pokémon fantasma recém evoluído lançou seu segundo ataque, que atingiu o alvo novamente, e, em seguida, lançou outro poderoso raio noturno. Em poucos segundos a batalha tinha mudado completamente. A pouco Carter se via forçando seu oponente a desistir, e agora observava seu Pokémon cair, vencido, no chão. A luz da pedra onde ele bateu se acendeu e seu Haunter fechou os olhos, desacordado.

- O Haunter de Carter está fora de combate. O vencedor do primeira rodada é Dave, de Grené – disse a voz de Aya, fazendo Dave sobressaltar. Tinha esquecido completamente da mulher.

O Haunter de Dave olhou para o seu adversário caído no chão e sobrevoou o seu corpo desacordado dando vivas no ar, com um enorme sorriso na boca. Depois de dar uma volta completa, sumiu de novo na escuridão da arena, apenas para reaparecer de repente na frente de Carter, tirando-o do transe em que o choque da derrota lhe colocara. O Homem se assustou levemente e deu um passo atrás, enquanto o Pokémon de Dave mostrava a língua e soltava uma forte gargalhada.

- Olha Dave, parece que o Haunter está se gabando de ter vencido o Carter! – disse a voz de Mary, rindo.

Mas Dave nada disse. Talvez porque estivesse ainda abalado pela surpresa da evolução, mas também por que uma parte de si queria estar realmente fazendo aquilo. Carter de fato não rompera nenhuma regra, mas subestimara Gastly e quase conseguiu com que Dave o fizesse também. O Pokémon merecia esse momento de diversão. Por sorte o homem pareceu pensar da mesma maneira e não se mostrou muito aborrecido, apesar de estar visivelmente incomodado.

- Um belo movimento rapaz. Confesso que a evolução me surpreendeu, mas não tanto quanto a sua resposta a ela. Você me pegou de guarda-baixa e soube se aproveitar da vantagem, acabando com a luta de uma vez – Disse ele enquanto recolhia seu Haunter derrotado. Depois, se dirigindo a escuridão a sua frente, se dirigiu ao Pokémon de Dave – E você Haunter. Talvez não devesse tê-lo subestimado. Sem querer acho que acabei lhe dando justamente o que lhe restava para evoluir, um motivo.

Naquele momento Dave agradeceu a sorte de ter capturado um Pokémon que já tinha experiência. Nem sequer treinara uma vez com Gastly antes daquela batalha e, se o Pokémon não estivesse pronto para evoluir, ele dificilmente teria a chance de continuar lutando. Agora porém, tinha a vantagem numérica e pretendia tirar proveito dela.

Carter, do outro lado da arena, sacou sua ultima Pokebola.

- Não cometerei o mesmo erro de novo rapaz. Dessa vez é pra valer! Vai! – E jogou a bola branca e vermelha no ar, em meio ao breu. Dave, porém já tinha uma idéia de que Pokémon seria o seu adversário.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá Haunter! – disse o treinador de Grené – comecemos com um Raio Noturno!

Carter riu enquanto via o movimento precipitado de Dave.

- Evasiva e raio de confusão!

O ataque de Dave pareceu cruzar toda a arena de batalha e se perder no fundo, passando a mais de um metro de Carter. Quase simultaneamente, um par de olhos vermelhos começaram a brilhar a pouco mais de dois centímetros de onde o ataque de Dave havia passado.

- Cuidado! – tentou gritar Dave, mas era tarde de mais. Em sua empolgação ele tinha denunciado sua posição e, ocupado enquanto executava seu movimento anterior, Haunter havia se tornado um alvo fácil para aquele treinador tão experiente em batalhas no escuro.

- Muito bem Gengar – disse Carter – Agora pode pousar e lutar do chão.

- O que? – Exclamou Dave, incrédulo.

Gengar obedeceu a seu treinador e pousou, acendendo a placa escura sob os seus pés e se revelando não só para Dave, mas também para Haunter. Não era uma surpresa que o Pokémon mais forte de Carter fosse um Gengar, mas daí a revelar a sua posição daquele modo tão fácil era outra coisa completamente diferente.

- Sabe Dave, depois do que ocorreu, eu ficaria muito surpreso se Haunter conseguisse ao menos me acertar um ataque sequer...

- Ah mas você vai... – começou Dave, com rancor na voz, mas antes que terminasse, um raio negro e escuro estourou na pedra ao lado de Gengar, fazendo-a acender.

- Gengar bola das sombras. – Disse Carter, em um tom de voz tão calmo que causava calafrios. Seu Pokémon obedeceu e Dave viu a bola das sombras ser lançada na direção de onde o ultimo ataque viera. Havia tempo, porém para uma manobra de defesa.

- Haunter evasiva!

Para a surpresa de Dave, entretanto, o ataque de Gengar atingiu seu Pokémon em cheio e ele conseguiu ver, com a luz do impacto, o fantasma voar mais de um metro para trás, rodando, quase como se estivesse cambaleando. Depois a escuridão o engoliu, e Dave não viu nem ouviu nada.

- Haunter? Você esta bem? – exclamava o menino, preocupado, procurando sinais de que seu amigo tivesse caído ao chão. Nenhuma placa de luz, porém, se acendeu. – Haunter cadê você?

Antes que Dave pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a mais, um outro ataque de raio noturno surgiu da escuridão a sua direita, explodindo mais longe ainda de Gengar, que, dessa vez, nada fez para retrucar.

- Haunter, pare de atacar! Eu não falei para você fazer isso! – disse Dave, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Seu Pokémon porém, fingiu não ter ouvido as ordens diretas do seu treinador e continuou a atirar raios noturnos que explodiam cada vez mais longe de Gengar.

- Gengar, não vamos subestimá-lo de novo. No próximo ataque, finalize isso com um Soco das Sombras – ordenou Carter, quase simultaneamente ao surgimento de um outro ataque desordenado de Haunter.

O Pokémon do líder saltou do chão apagando a pedra onde ele se apoiava e voando em direção à escuridão. Dave nada pôde fazer se não esperar até ouvir o som do impacto do golpe. Logo em seguida, quase aos seus pés, uma pedra se acendeu e Haunter caiu de olhos abertos, porém desfocados.

- Haunter está fora de combate – declarou Aya.

- Haunter volte! – ordenou Dave, irritado, enquanto recolhia sua Pokebola.

- Garoto, o Raio de confusão do meu Gengar é bastante poderoso e era muito pouco provável que seu Pokémon conseguisse desferir um golpe contra ele depois de ser atingido. Menos provável ainda que, se o atingisse, o golpe fosse fatal. O mais comum é que os Pokemons confusos acabem por se machucar... - começou Carter, antes de ser interrompido.

- Eu sei os efeitos da confusão, obrigado!

- Então espero que se lembre que a desobediência não é um deles, meu jovem.

Dave respirou fundo e encarou a expressão vazia de Carter. Era incrível como aquele homem tinha o dom de afetar alguém sem gritar, ameaçar ou sequer se usar de uma feição mais dura. Ele sempre sabia quais palavras dizer, na hora exata, para o desafiante deixar sem ação. Dave entendeu aquilo que ouviu como uma provocação, mas não conseguiu responder a altura. Em vez disso, preocupou-se em escolher o próximo Pokemon para a luta.

_O__Pidgeotto__é__o__meu__único__Pokemon__voador,__mas__os__ataques__dele__não__farão__nenhuma__diferença__contra__um__tipo__fantasma.__Vai__ver__era__isso__que__a__MJ__queria__dizer__sobre__o__Pidgeott__dela._Pensou o rapaz, levando a mão ao cinto de Pokebolas, mas sem decidir qual delas escolher. _Todos__os__outros__Pokemons__teriam__que__pisar__no__chão__e__isso__seria__uma__desvantagem,__pois__denunciaria__a__sua__posição__no__escuro.__O__que__eu__faço?_

- Vamos garoto! Não me diga que está pensando em desistir não é? Qual é o seu próximo Pokemon?

- Tudo bem – respondeu o garoto, finalmente se decidindo e lançando sua Pokebola no ar – Pokebola vai!

Dave lançou a pequena esfera e ela liberou o seu segundo e ultimo Pokemon para a batalha. Assim que tocou o chão, ele se iluminou, revelando o pequeno Pokemon aquático Poliwag. Assim que saiu da Pokebola, ele pareceu nervoso e olhou imediatamente para os lados, assustado com o local onde estava.

- Polii? – exclamou ele, demonstrando apreensão

Dave, porém, sabia que não podia perder tempo, e tomou a iniciativa da batalha.

- Poliwag, pule girando e use o Jato D'agua!

Carter mal teve tempo de assimilar a escolha de seu desafiante e já tinha que ordenar o primeiro movimento de defesa – Levite mais alto Gengar!

Quando ouviu o comando do adversário, Dave sorriu. Poliwag havia hesitado, mas saíra do chão a tempo e sumiu em meio da escuridão, já que a pedra onde ele estava em pé havia se apagado, e a velocidade de sua ordem tinha causado a surpresa que ele contava que causasse. Somente assim ele teria tempo para executar o seu plano. O Pokemon girino obedeceu prontamente e logo lançou um poderoso jato d'água, enquanto rodava no ar, molhando tudo e todos ao seu redor, incluindo os dois treinadores. O que Carter não percebera era que, além disso, ele tinha também molhado o chão.

Todas as pedras que receberam sequer uma gota do ataque de Poliwag se acenderam instantaneamente, de modo que apenas a que o girino caíra em cima permanecera seca. Agora ele conseguia ver o teto de pedra daquele ginásio subterrâneo, as paredes também de pedra inacabadas e até mesmo Jake, Mary Jane e Aya, que observavam a luta impressionados de uma espécie de pequena varanda na parede direita do lugar. De repente, a arena da escuridão havia se transformado em uma arena de luz.

- Ótimo trabalho Poliwag! – cumprimentou o treinador de Grené, arrancando um sorriso sincero de seu Pokemon.

- Impressionante. Confesso que por essa eu não esperava – disse Carter, ainda incrédulo com a estratégia pouco convencional de Dave – Mas será que isso será suficiente?

Dave preferiu não responder. A luz do chão da arena se mostrava forte e ele podia ver Gengar flutuando vários metros acima do chão. Ali ele seria um alvo difícil para o pequeno Poliwag enquanto o girino continuava exposto a ataques como o Raio Noturno e a Bola das Sombras. Aquela batalha ainda não estava vencida.

- Gengar, ataque com a Bola das Sombras! – ordenou Carter e Dave nada pôde fazer se não ordenar uma rápida evasiva.

A ordem foi executada com agilidade pelo Pokémon fantasma, mas a distancia entre ele e o alvo facilitou o movimento de defesa, e Poliwag conseguiu se esquivar do poderoso ataque. Mas Carter não parou por ai e continuou a ordenar os ataques à distância, alternando o Raio Noturno e a Bola das Sombras. Poliwag era obrigado a se manter em constante movimento, deslizando sobre as placas acesas, sempre evitando com certa facilidade os ataques lançados de longe.

Enquanto isso Carter se mostrava cada vez mais impaciente, apesar de fazer força para não deixar o fato transparecer. Seu olhar acompanhava cada movimento de Poliwag, tentando prever para onde o pequeno Pokemon iria em seguida, mas ele falhava toda vez. Dave, por outro lado, se sentia extremamente confiante. Se Poliwag conseguisse se manter em movimento, logo Carter teria que tentar alguma coisa diferente.

- Mantenha o bom trabalho Poliwag! – disse Dave para incentivar seu Pokemon.

- Tudo bem Gengar, use Praga!

O Pokemon fantasma parou no alto e fixou seu olhar em Poliwag, que, esperando para ver o que teria de enfrentar, o devolveu o olhar. Os olhos vermelhos do Pokemon de Carter começaram a brilhar mais intensamente e ele levantou as mãos, liberando o que parecia ser um tipo mais sólido de fumaça negra que começou a girar acima de seu corpo. Dave viu que os pequenos olhos de seu Pokemon começavam a se arregalar a medida que o movimento desconhecido ia se formando.

- Fique calmo Poliwag e preste atenção! Estou com você nessa! – dizia Davem tentando animá-lo, mas de nada adiantou quando, no meio da fumaça negra criada por Gengar, um grande olho azul dotado de uma íris vermelho-sangue tomou forma no ar e encarou o pequeno girino diretamente que se paralisou. Dave sacou sua Pokedex Imediatamente e apontou para o olho ainda em formação.

" _Praga. Um movimento do tipo fantasma. O dano causado por ele é duas vezes mais forte quando seu alvo sofre de algum tipo de impedimento de status, como a confusão."_

- Poliii! – exclamou o Pokemon de Dave, visivelmente tremendo no chão aceso sob seus pés. Logo em seguida, o olho começou a liberar anéis de energia azuis-escuro em direção ao pequeno e assustado Pokemon.

- Poliwag! – gritou Dave, mas seu pokemon parecia não responder. Estava paralisado pelo medo. – Poliwag, você precisa sair dai! Rápido use a evasiva! – Mas o girino se mantinha estático, com o olhar travado no olho vermelho que voava acima de Gengar enquanto outro anel de energia era liberado e o primeiro se aproximava com cada vez mais velocidade.

- Poliwag, eu confio em você! Não precisa ter medo! – Mas os pés do Pokemon pareciam colados a pedra do chão. Foi então que, rezando para que ainda houvesse tempo, Dave teve uma outra idéia. – Rápido, use um Jato D´água contra o chão!

Incapaz de se mexer, Poliwag reuniu o que restava de sua coragem e lançou um forte jato de água contra a pedra apagada. Com isso, ele foi impulsionado para cima, saindo da trajetória do primeiro anel de energia, que atingiu o chão logo após o movimento do Pokemon de Dave, explodindo.

- Isso! Muito bem! – Comemorou Dave, respirando aliviado. Não esperava que fosse enfrentar um problema como o medo de Poliwag numa batalha de ginásio.

- Po – po –poli! – Comemorou também o Pokemon de Dave, ainda um pouco surpreso e aliviado por ter conseguido escapar dos ataques de Gengar. O olho que havia sido criado pelo movimento do fantasma voltara a desaparecer.

- Rápido, Bola das Sombras, Gengar!

Antes que Dave pudesse voltar a respirar uma nova bola das sombras já vinha a caminho de Poliwag, que, dessa vez, não conseguiu se desviar. Ele foi jogado alguns metros para trás, e se mostrou com dificuldades para levantar.

- Dave, você foi ótimo em sobrepor o medo de seu Pokemon, mas não deveria ter comemorado antes da hora – disse Carter, esboçando um sorriso.

O menino ignorou mais uma vez a provocação do homem e voltou a se concentrar em seu Pokemon, que agora se punha de pé, um pouco cambaleante. Carter não esperou ele se recuperar e já ordenara um segundo ataque, dessa vez um Raio Noturno.

- Poliwag, evasiva!

Dessa vez, porém, Poliwag conseguira se desviar do ataque de Gengar, e Carter parou de sorrir, percebendo que talvez tivesse perdido uma chance de ouro para acabar com a luta. Com Poliwag de volta ao normal, tudo começaria de novo.

- Ora Carter, acho que terá que fazer melhor que isso – disse Dave, recuperando um pouco de sua confiança. Era surpreendente como o simples fato de lutar em um ambiente mais claro já facilitava a tarefa dele.

Carter não respondeu e, em vez disso, ordenou um ataque diferente.

- Gengar, Raio de Confusão!

Assim que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Dave entrou em ação

- Poliwag, use a Hipnose!

- O que? – exclamou Carter, surpreso, mas já era tarde de mais. Os olhos de Gengar brilharam em seu tom forte de vermelho, tentando confundir o oponente. Enquanto isso as ondas hipnoticas eram lançadas da barriga espiralada de Poliwag e envolviam seu alvo, que, aos poucos, começou a piscar, interrompendo o seu próprio ataque.

- Viu Carter? Poliwag lançou seu ataque antes de ser confundido, e, portanto, o movimento não foi prejudicado. Além disso, parece que seu Gengar estava dormindo antes mesmo de terminar de executá-lo. – gabou-se Dave, ao ver o fantasma fechar de vez os olhos e começar a perder, lentamente, altitude. – Poliwag, não vamos nos arriscar. Termine isso com o Jato de água mais forte que você puder dar!

Com isso, Poliwag se preparou e lançou uma enorme quantidade de água, que foi direto em direção ao Gengar adormecido. O Pokemon foi lançado longe, além dos limites do campo de batalha, e Carter o recolheu antes que colidisse com a parede.

- Gengar está fora de combate – declarou Aya, com um leve tom de surpresa em sua voz – os vencedores são Poliwag e Dave Hairo!

- Uhuuul! – exclamaram em uníssono Mary Jane e Jake, aplaudindo.

- Vencemos! Vencemos! – comemorava o menino, pulando de alegria enquanto ia em direção ao seu Pokemon – Ótimo trabalho Poliwag! Você foi incrível! Sensacional!

- Você foi mesmo muito bem rapaz – disse Carter, se aproximando do menino sorrindo. Ele estendeu a mão para que Dave a apertasse, mas o menino hesitou. Era estranho ser tratado assim por quem a pouco estivera lhe provocando. Carter, porém, achou graça da situação – Vamos, aperte logo Dave. Me desculpe por antes, mas um dos grandes desafios do meu ginásio está também no psicológico. Tudo aqui é feito para provocar o nervosismo dos desafiantes, inclusive eu!

O menino se assustou com a explicação do senhor, que, de perto, voltara a aparentar ser mais velho em seus cabelos brancos, mas decidiu sorrir e cumprimentou o homem. Com a outra mão, o líder do ginásio tirou um pequeno broche do bolso.

- Tome, essa é a insígnia do fogo fátuo. Você mereceu.

Dave pegou o pequeno pedaço de metal e reparou que tinha a forma de uma tocha acesa com uma chama azul brilhante, muito parecida com aquelas que iluminavam o corredor de entrada. Aya, Mary Jane e Jake desapareceram da espécie de varanda de onde assistiram a batalha e entravam por uma porta pelo lado da arena.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Não me chame de senhor, meu jovem, apesar da idade. Não gosto de me sentir velho. Pode me chamar de Carter.

- Tudo bem, Carter – sorriu Dave. Talvez, realmente, aquele líder não fosse tão mal quanto ele tinha pensado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dave, Jake e Mary Jane saíram do ginásio por um elevador que dava bem no meio da cidade, ha poucos quarteirões do Centro Pokemon. Eles ainda não acreditavam que aquele caminho existisse e ainda assim eles tivessem sido forçados a usar a entrada mais perigosa e assustadora.

- Não é culpa minha – dizia Aya, tentando não rir – não da para entrar por esse elevador, só sair. Até eu mesma tenho que entrar por lá.

- Duvido que você tenha que passar por todas aquelas coisas toda vez que entra no Ginásio! – retrucou Jake, ainda incrédulo.

- Claro que não. Lá eu conheço o caminho especial. Mas nós temos câmeras que monitoram aquele corredor e quando eu vi que a MJ estava trazendo amigos, eu não podia deixar vocês usarem ele. Aquilo lá faz parte do desafio do ginásio!

- O desafio é não molhar as calças por acaso?

Todos riram até que o elevador finalmente saiu dentro de um pequeno prédio.

- Aqui é o prédio onde Casper e eu moramos – disse a mulher de cabelos verdes.

- Você mora com o Casper? – dessa vez foi a vez de Dave ficar surpreso.

- Sim! Meu irmão me mandou para ca recentemente sabe, para treinar e tudo mais. Ele era amigo do Casper há bastante tempo, e então eu vim morar com ele.

- Nossa que legal! – exclamou Jake – Sabe, eu também era aluno de uma líder de ginásio, la em Auburn. Eu aprendi muito por la sabe, principalmente sobre Pokemons Insetos, que eram a especialidade da cidade. Eu até ganhei meu primeiro Caterpie la! Claro que agora ele já é uma Butterfree bem forte e bonita, mas acredita que ela é toda verde? Não sei por que isso aconteceu mas eu ainda vou descobrir...

E Jake se manteve discursando durante todo o percurso até o Centro Pokemon. Aya acompanhou os treinadores e ria-se da disposição do pequeno aspirante a pesquisador Pokemon para falar. Chegara mesmo a perguntar para Mary Jane se isso era normal, mas a amiga a tranqüilizou, dizendo que não havia nada mais natural para Jake do que desatar a falar.

A medida que iam voltando ao centro, Dave voltava a ficar preocupado. Era impossível esconder a sua alegria pela conquista recente e pela evolução de um de seus Pokemons, mas a lembrança de que talvez alguma coisa estivesse errada com Mindy veio lhe assombrar. _Eu__tenho__que__falar__com__ela._ Decidiu o menino.

Assim que passaram pelas portas automáticas do Centro Pokemon Dave se dirigiu imediatamente ao elevador, mas foi, porém, seguro pelo braço por Mary Jane. Ele olhou para trás assustado enquanto a ruiva se aproximava de seu ouvido.

- Dave, deixe ela por hoje. Ela pediu por um tempo para ela. Não acha que ela merece isso?

- Mas Mary...

- Confie em mim Dave. Eu não sei o que ela tem, mas se ela pediu até amanhã, dê isso a ela. Amanhã você a procura ok?

Sem argumentos, o menino olhou fundo nos olhos sérios da amiga e se deu por vencido, deixando os braços caírem desanimadamente. Ela, entretanto, sorriu e, ainda segurando um de seus braços, o puxou na direção da sala com telefones.

- Olha, para te animar um pouco, por que você não tenta ligar para Cardo? Você pode dar as boas noticias ao Professor Noah e ainda, com um pouco de sorte, arrumar uma pista sobre o que está acontecendo com a Mindy, afinal, ele é o avô dela.

- Boa idéia! – concordou Dave, surpreso por não ter pensado nisso antes. Além disso, ele nem imaginava a reação do Professor quando descobrisse que Dave capturara um novo Pokemon, o evoluíra e ainda ganhara uma nova insígnia. Aquela provavelmente seria a melhor ligação que ele ja teria feito para Cardo.

Acompanhados de Jake e Aya que ainda conversavam sobre a Butterfree do garoto, Dave e Mary Jane se dirigiram para a sala dos telefones. O rapaz sentou no mais próximo e discou, com pressa, o numero de seu Professor. Depois de três toques, porém, a ligação foi redirecionada para uma central de mensagens.

- Estranho – disse Dave - isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Quando o Professor não esta, normalmente ele deixa pelo menos a Dra. Susan como responsável pelo laboratório. Mary, Isso já aconteceu com você?

- Não – respondeu a menina, com a mesma expressão de incompreensão – por que você não tenta de novo?

Dave discou novamente o numero, dessa vez com cuidado, e esperou. Outros três toques e a ligação voltou a ser redirecionada.

- Nada. Por que será que não estão atendendo?

De repente a voz de Rusty surgiu ao fundo, enquanto o menino caminhava na direção deles cruzando o salão principal do Centro Pokemon.

- Ele não atende por que o laboratório está vazio – disse o menino com a voz carregada de desprezo – Sabe, Hairo, meu avô não vive para atender telefonemas seus.

Dave se levantou rapidamente prestes a investir contra o seu rival, mas Mary Jane o segurou mais uma vez. A simples aparição do rival foi o suficiente para tirar o menino de Grené do sério e até Jake se calara para ver o que estava acontecendo ali. Rusty riu.

- Sabe, eu me sinto envergonhado de fazer parte de uma geração de treinadores de Cardo como essa. Até mesmo você me desaponta Mary. Mostrou tanto talento no torneio de iniciantes, mas se recusa a capturar mais Pokemons! Onde já se viu? Um treinador que não coleciona Pokemons? – Debochou-se Rusty.

O aperto de Mary Jane afrouxou-se enquanto a ruiva processava as ofensas inesperadas em sua direção. Dave se livrou e fora mais rápido do que ela para responder, agora um pouco menos impulsivo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui afinal Rusty? Ninguém te chamou.

- Ora seu moleque, acontece que minha prima decidiu que não vai sair daqui pelo menos até amanhã e, sabe, eu fiquei entediado.

- Então você decidiu vir aqui importunar a gente? – dessa vez foi a vez de Mary Jane responder

- Não, na verdade eu vim aqui responder ao desafio que me foi feito hoje mais cedo. Agora, eu tenho tempo para enfrentar a ralé na arena e mostrar a vocês o que é um verdadeiro treinador de Pokemons... E então Hairo? Com medo?

Um sorriso brotou ao canto do rosto de Dave enquanto Eevee se ajeitava em seu ombro. A excitação que os dois sentiam era difícil de disfarçar.

- Bem que você queria que eu estivesse, Rusty.


	24. Capítulo 24: Deixando Zaffre

Anteriormente em Pokemon Evolution:

"(...)as tochas atrás do menino se apagaram e toda a luz passou a vir do pequeno traço fino que delimitava o desenho retangular da arena de batalha. Dave se sobressaltou, tendo se esquecido desse comportamento estranho das tochas daquele lugar, e se viu paralisado junto a Eevee no meio do caminho. Do outro lado da arena, uma leve risada atormentou-o.

- Quem está ai? – Disse o menino em voz alta, visivelmente com medo.

- Seja bem vindo ao Ginásio de Zaffre rapaz. Meu nome é Casper e eu sou o líder daqui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eu não acredito! - sussurrou Dave, como se para si mesmo, enquanto observava seu Gastly recém capturado se transformar lentamente em Haunter.

Dessa vez fora Mary Jane que lhe trouxera de volta a realidade – Dave, aproveita a chance que você esta tendo! (...)

- Haunter, rápido, Raio Noturno!

O Pokémon entendeu e executou o comando em grande velocidade, lançando raios negros de seus olhos que fizeram seu oponente gemer ao sofrer o ataque. (...)

- O Haunter de Carter está fora de combate. O vencedor do primeira rodada é Dave, de Grené – disse a voz de Aya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Poliwag, pule girando e use o Jato D'agua! (...)

O Pokemon girino obedeceu prontamente logo lançou um poderosoo jato dágua, enquanto rodava no ar, molhando tudo e todos ao seu redor, incluindo os dois treinadores. O que Casper não percebera era que, além disso, ele tinha também molhado o chão.

Todas as pedras que receberam sequer uma gota do ataque de Poliwag se acenderam instantaneamente, de modo que apenas a que o girino caira em cima permanecera seca. (...)

- Poliwag, use a Hipnose!

- O que? – exclamou Casper, surpreso, mas ja era tarde de mais. (...)

O menino se assustou com a explicação do senhor, que agora, de perto voltara a aparentar mais velho em seus cabelos brancos, mas decidiu sorrir e cumprimentou o homem. Com a outra mão, o líder do ginasio tirou um pequeno broche do bolso.

- Tome, essa é a insignia do fogo fátuo. Você mereceu.

Dave pegou o pequeno pedaço de metal e raprou que tinha a forma de uma tocha acesa com uma chama azul brilhante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acompanhados de Jake e Aya que ainda conversavam sobre a Butterfree do garoto, Dave e Mary Jane se dirigiram para a sala dos telefones. O rapaz sentou no mais próximo e discou, com pressa, o numero de seu Professor. Depois de três toques, porém, a ligação foi redirecionada para uma central de mensagens.

- Estranho – disse Dave - isso nunca aconteceu comigo. Quando o Professor não esta, normalmente ele deixa pelo menos a Dra. Susan como responsavel pelo laboratório. Mary, Isso já aconteceu com você?

- Não – respondeu a menina, com a mesma expressão de incompreensão (...)

De repente a voz de Rusty surgiu ao fundo, enquanto o menino caminhava na direção deles cruzando o salão principal do Centro Pokemon. (...)

- Então você decidiu vir aqui importunar a gente? – dessa vez foi a vez de Mary Jane responder

- Não, na verdade eu vim aqui responder ao desafio que me foi feito hoje mais cedo. Acontece que, agora, eu tenho tempo para enfrentar a ralé na arena e mostrar a vocês o que é um verdadeiro treinador de Pokemons... E então Hairo? Com medo?

Um sorriso brotou ao canto do rosto de Dave enquanto Eevee se ajeitava em seu ombro. A exitação que os dois sentiam era dificil de disfarçar.

- Bem que você queria que eu estivesse, Rusty.

_E agora:_

**Capítulo 24 – Deixando Zaffre**

Dave seguiu apreensivamente seu rival até a entrada do elevador, com Mary Jane, Jake e Aya poucos passos atrás. Se o grupo podia sentir o peso do ar que os rodeava, Dave mal tomava conhecimento do fato de ainda estar respirando. Sua cabeça estava completamente fora de controle com a situação inesperada. Passara todos os meses de viajem, desde que conhecera Rusty, o primo de Mindy e neto do aclamado Professor Noah, esperando para poder enfrentar o garoto de cabelos vermelhos e nariz empinado.

Ainda podia ouvir ressoar nos seus ovidos as palavras do ruivo no primeiro dia em que o conhecera: _"__Ha! Que tipo de Pokémon iniciante é esse? – Disse Rusty – Um Eevee? Eu tenho pena de você"_. Naquela época Dave pouco sabia sobre a capacidade de Eevee, mas hoje ele já estava mais acostumado com todas as surpresas que seu primeiro amigo podia apresentar. Se alguém ficaria com pena hoje, talvez fosse o próprio Dave.

A caminhada até o elevador pareceu mais longa do que nunca, e a espera por ele era torturante. Nada se movia tão rápido quanto as batidas do coração de Dave naquele momento, a não ser, talvez, o de Eevee. O treinador podia sentir a eletricidade correndo por cada pelo de seu amigo Pokémon, que agora se apoiava em seu ombro sem tirar os olhos dos cabelos vermelhos de Rusty, a sua frente.

Quando o alto som anunciou a abertura das portas de metal, todos entraram com um passo lento, quase como se tivessem se esforçando um pouco de mais para não correr. O único que parecia não se importar com o ambiente pesado era Rusty, que se mantinha calado, aparentemente relaxado, sem deixar com que o meio sorriso lhe fugisse dos lábios. Dave não sabia se o rival estava realmente calmo ou apenas fingindo realmente bem, mas aquilo o incomodava profundamente.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram novamente, Dave e seus amigos arregalaram os olhos, pegos de surpresa com a imensidão da área de treinamento do Centro Pokémon. Somente ao observar a vastidão do espaço Dave percebeu que o elevador tinha descido em vez de subir. Eles estavam agora no subsolo, frente a um espaço repleto de arenas de terra batida para todos os lados. Eles nem ao menos conseguiam enxergar o final das arenas, que estavam surpreendentemente ocupadas. Algumas poucas se encontravam vazias e Dave se viu pensando em quantos treinadores poderiam estar treinando ali naquele momento. _"Eu sabia que esse Centro era grande, mas nunca imaginei quanta gente tinha nele. Devem ter mais de 200 treinadores aqui..." _

- Vamos Dave, não vai dizer que está repensando a nossa luta agora não é? – provocou Rusty, já fora do elevador.

Dave sacudiu a cabeça e percebeu que tinha passado tempo de mais observando tudo. Teve que impedir as portas do elevador de se fecharem com as mãos enquanto ele, Mary Jane, Jake e Aya saiam. Rusty os guiou por entre as arenas que estavam sendo usadas e Dave não conseguia deixar de observar os treinadores lutando. Alguns praticavam sozinhos ataques e movimentos enquanto outros lutavam entre si em lutas amistosas. Dave viu ali mais Pokemons do que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida. O ambiente se enchia de sons que variavam desde as vozes doces de Clefairys até os gritos fortes de Electabuzzes.

- Acho que essa aqui será suficiente – finalmente declarou Rusty, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada. O elevador já estava longe, menor do que um dedo à visão deles.

Dave se posicionou em sua área de treinador, diretamente oposto a Rusty, e encarou-o de frente. O meio sorriso havia crescido e agora ocupava todo o rosto do garoto, enquanto ele brincava de jogar uma de suas Pokebolas para cima. Os outros estavam parados a borda da arena, bem na linha que definia o centro.

- Está pronto Hairo? Ainda da tempo de desistir...

- Nem se você implorasse.

Rusty deu uma leve risada de prazer e se virou para os três espectadores.

- Será que um de vocês se incomodaria em ser o nosso juiz?

Aya, com seus cabelos verdes, rapidamente se postou a frente, sorrindo.

-Acho que posso fazer-lhes esse favor...

- Ótimo. – Rusty virou-se novamente para Dave, deixando a mulher um pouco perplexa, ainda a espera de um agradecimento. – ouvi dizer que você possui apenas 5 Pokemons não é? O que acha de uma batalha 5 contra 5?

- Perfeito – responder Dave, automaticamente, enquanto balançava a cabeça em agradecimento em direção a Aya. A mulher de cabelos verdes entendeu o pequeno gesto e sorriu.

- Pois bem, a batalha entre Dave Hairo e Rusty Noah, ambos da cidade de Cardo, não terá limite de tempo. Cada um terá direito a usar 5 Pokemons. Comecem!

Dave foi o primeiro a sacar a sua Pokebola e jogá-la ao ar. Sabia o que tinha que fazer e estava completamente concentrado na luta. _Não importa a coleção que ele tenha, eu vou vencê-lo!_

- Vai Sandslash!

Rusty observou com pouca surpresa enquanto o Pokémon terrestre de Dave se liberava da Pokebola e se posicionava no campo de batalha, com suas garras e espinhos preparados para a batalha. Sem esmorecer, o ruivo jogou a Pokebola com que brincava para o alto enquanto rapidamente sacava uma segunda do cinto, pegando a outra com a mão livre, em um movimento que muito lembrava malabarismo. Em seguida, o ruivo lançou uma delas em direção ao campo.

- Kingler, você começa essa...

- Nossa, um Kingler! – Exclamou Dave, sacando rapidamente a sua Pokedex.

"_Kingler, a forma evoluída de Krabby. Um Pokémon caranguejo, que vive em áreas de praia. Sua garra maior pode prender inimigos com uma força de até 10.000 cavalos, além de ser uma das principais formas de comunicação desse Pokémon."_

- Sandslash, nós teremos que ser rápidos e ficar atento as garras dele está entendendo? Vamos começar com um giro rápido!

O Pokémon de Dave obedeceu prontamente, se enrolando em seu próprio corpo e iniciando um rápido movimento de rotação, se projetando com velocidade de encontro ao adversário. Rusty sorriu.

- Kingler, rápido, use a rajada de bolhas.

O caranguejo se posicionou de forma que suas duas garras estivessem esticadas em frente ao seu corpo e abriu-as, lançando uma poderosa rajada de bolhas na direção do adversário. Aparentemente o movimento não parecia afetar o alvo significativamente, uma vez que todas as bolas estouravam ao encostar nos espinhos de Sandslash, mas a força do golpe ajudou a refrear o movimento do Pokémon terrestre, além de ter lhe causado uma quantidade considerável de dano, devido a desvantagem de tipo.

Dave só percebeu a armadilha em que havia caído quando viu seu Pokémon se aproximando perigosamente da garra maior de Kingler, esticada a frente de seu corpo. Com o giro em velocidade reduzida, ele seria uma presa fácil para seu oponente.

- Sandslash, cuidado com a garra dele! – gritou Dave, mas era tarde de mais. Kingler, em um movimento surpreendentemente rápido, acertou uma forte pancada em Sandslash, usando sua garra como um bastão para repelir o adversário. O roedor terrestre foi lançado longe, caindo perto dos pés de seu treinador, mas se levantando logo em seguida. Ele não seria vencido assim tão facilmente.

- Seu Pokémon parece ser resistente Hairo, pena que é tão mal treinado...

- Vamos ver quem é mal treinado aqui. Sandslash, rápido, cavar!

Antes que Rusty pudesse pensar em uma estratégia para impedir o movimento de Dave, Sandslash já havia desaparecido de baixo da terra, tornando impossível saber de onde lançaria seu próximo ataque. O menino ruivo, entretanto, não pareceu se incomodar com a iminente surpresa. Em vez disso, resolveu surpreender Dave ele mesmo.

- Kingler, use o raio de gelo à sua volta até congelar o nosso lado do campo. – ordenou ele, em um tom sereno.

Dave arregalou os olhos com o movimento inteligente de seu oponente, que com um simples ataque tirou a vantagem que Dave pensava ter conseguido. O gelo certamente não impediria que Sandslash voltasse a superfície, mas com certeza retardaria o movimento, tornando ele mais previsível. A única questão que restava a ser respondida era se o retardamento seria o suficiente para que o pesado Kingler evitasse o ataque adversário.

_Mesmo não sendo tão rápido, Sandslash ainda vai ser mais rápido que esse caranguejo gigante_ pensou Dave, tentando se convencer de que ainda tinha vantagem.

- Agora Sandslash, use as suas garras para acabar com ele!

Imediatamente os sinais do ataque do Pokémon de Dave apareceram na arena, tentando quebrar o gelo no espaço atrás de Kingler. Rusty, porém, voltou a sorrir enquanto ordenava seu próximo movimento.

- Kingler, esmague ele!

Sandslash havia finalmente conseguido saltar para fora do gelo, mas Kingler fez um movimento que Dave não esperava. Com a sua garra menor, o caranguejo se prendeu ao gelo em que pisava, e com um movimento rápido, deslizou suavemente pela superfície lisa, desviando do primeiro ataque de seu adversário e ficando frente a frente com ele. Instável no chão escorregadio, o Pokémon terrestre foi uma presa fácil para a poderosa garra de Kingler, que o cercou e prendeu com tamanha força, que o grito de dor foi ensurdecedor.

- SLAAAASSH!

Dave, assustado pelo movimento rápido e pela nova situação desesperadora, se viu sem saída se não chamar seu Pokémon de volta.

- Sandslash, volte!

O raio vermelho da Pokebola trouxe o roedor terrestre de volta, mas Rusty sorriu ainda mais.

- Você ainda tem muito que aprender Dave. Tem muito que treinar se quiser me enfrentar.

- Isso é o que você pensa! – disse Dave claramente irritado. Não acreditava que pudesse ter cometido erros tão infantis, como se expor a ataques contra os quais tinha desvantagem, ou tentar se aproximar de um Pokémon maior e mais forte. Aquele oponente claramente mexia com a sua cabeça.

-Rusty Noah é o vencedor do primeiro round. – declarou Aya, em um tom oficial.

Tentando segurar o riso, Jake virou para Mary Jane, em um sussurro – não me diga...

A ruiva esboçou uma risada leve, mas voltou a se concentrar em seu amigo, que parecia bastante pensativo quanto a sua próxima escolha para a batalha.

_O chão ainda está congelado, apesar de que com a luz e o ambiente, o gelo logo deve derreter._ Pensava o garoto de Grené, tentando analisar qual seria a sua melhor escolha para a próxima luta. Ele pensou em Poliwag, mas preferia esperar e dar mais tempo para seu amigo descansar, já que há pouco tempo ele tinha participado da tensa batalha contra Gengar, que lhe valera a insígnia do fogo fátuo.

- Bom trabalho Kingler, descanse um pouco – disse Rusty, chamando seu Pokémon de volta e pegando Dave de surpresa. O garoto olhou para Aya em busca de alguma repreensão dela, mas logo compreendeu que aquele não era um movimento ilegal. Rusty podia, de fato, trocar de Pokemons entre os rounds. Não demorou muito para que o ruivo reparasse na irritação de seu rival.

- Façamos o seguinte Hairo, quando você vencer um round, eu escolho o meu Pokémon primeiro.

Dave não se deu ao trabalho de responder, e, ainda pensando no chão escorregadio em metade da arena, lançou sua segunda Pokebola ao ar.

- Pidgeotto, vai!

O pássaro saiu da Pokebola com velocidade e rapidamente sobrevoou toda a extensão da arena, batendo as asas com força. Rusty olhou para o chão pensativo antes de escolher seu próximo Poké o ar de confiança de sempre, ele sacou mais uma de suas Pokebolas e a lançou para o campo.

- Vai, Pikachu!

O roedor elétrico pegou Dave de surpresa não apenas por colocá-lo, mais uma vez, em desvantagem de tipo, mas também por ser um Pokémon que dependa tanto de sua movimentação no chão. Com metade do terreno transformado em gelo pelo próprio Rusty, se mover ali poderia se mostrar mais difícil do que o normal para o pequeno Pokémon amarelo.

Pidgeotto sobrevoou o espaço em volta de seu adversário algumas vezes, mas sem que nenhum comando fosse proferido por seu treinador, nada fez a não ser se concentrar em seu adversário que também parecia relutante em fazer o primeiro movimento. Estudando um ao outro, os Pokemons permaneceram inertes, até que, desistindo desse jogo de espera, Dave cansou de esperar.

- Pidgeotto, ataque de asas!

- Pikachu, apenas deslize.

O ataque de Dave passou muito perto do ágil Pokémon elétrico, mas ele não precisou fazer muito esforço para deslizar suavemente pelo gelo, desviando do primeiro ataque de Dave com facilidade.

- Pikachu, use o choque do trovão!

- Cuidado! Evasiva Pidgeotto!

A descarga elétrica comandado por Pikachu era incrivelmente forte, mas, com um movimento de asas e um mergulho inesperado para o chão, o pássaro de Dave conseguiu uma manobra evasiva impressionante, que fez com que Rusty arregalasse os olhos pela primeira vez. Do outro lado da arena Dave também se surpreendera com a potencia do ataque de Pikachu, que por pouco não acabara com mais um round dessa luta. _ Se ele me acertar é o fim do Pidgeotto._

Enquanto isso, o gelo derretia cada vez mais e a placa já se mostrava alguns centímetros mais fina do que antes. Tentando se aproveitar do terreno, o ruivo fez outro movimento inesperado.

- Pikachu, use a cabeçada para quebrar o gelo ao seu pé, e pise no chão! Em seguida, volte a usar o choque do trovão!

Sem entender o motivo daquela ordem Dave observou enquanto, com um único golpe o roedor conseguiu romper a placa de gelo e alcançar o chão. Mais uma vez Pidgeotto teve que se esforçar, mas desviou da descarga elétrica liberada pelo oponente. E então Dave teve uma idéia. _Eu não sei o que ele quis com esse movimento, mas ele acabou de me dar uma vantagem_ pensou o menino, vendo Pikachu dentro do raso buraco no gelo que ele mesmo havia criado.

- Pidgeotto, ataque rápido agora!

Dave esperava ver Rusty surpreso por se ver preso no buraco, dificultando assim qualquer movimento de defesa, mas, mais uma vez, seu oponente o surpreendeu.

- Pikachu, aguarde o momento certo.

Assim que ouviu essas palavras o treinador de Grené percebeu a armadilha em que havia caído. O buraco de gelo lentamente se enchia de água, uma vez que o chão continuava a derreter a sua volta, e Pikachu seria muito mais resistente a eletricidade do que seu Pokémon voador. Quando Dave se preparava para refrear o ataque, percebeu que era tarde de mais. Seu Pidgeotto de fato fora rápido.

- Agora! – ordenou Rusty

Assim que Pidgeotto encostou-se a seu alvo, recebeu uma enorme descarga elétrica, mais poderosa ainda, uma vez que em contato com a água e o gelo. A corrente percorreu toda a placa de gelo, fazendo com que a fina camada se quebrasse, e tamanha a sua força fez com que a luz de todo o espaço subterrâneo de treinamento piscasse por alguns segundos. Todos os treinadores pararam as suas atividades para tentar entender a causa daquilo, enquanto Pidgeotto caia no chão, inconsciente e vencido.

- Ora Dave, parece que eu venci de novo. – gabou-se o rapaz, observando risonhamente o seu atônito rival do canto oposto da arena. Jake e MJ também estavam impressionados com a esperteza de Rusty, e até Aya demorou alguns segundos para conseguir anunciar o vencedor, como se fosse necessário.

- Rusty e Pikachu venceram essa rodada – Disse a mulher, de cabelos verdes.

Sua voz parecia ter liberado Dave do choque que a força do oponente lhe causara. Ele fora pego de surpresa mais uma vez. Tinha ficado claro que Rusty pretendia explorar as vantagens de tipo naquela batalha, mas ele não tinha compreendido também que estava em desvantagem no campo. Tudo o que fora necessário foram alguns minutos de agitação para que o gelo se derretesse e se transformasse em água, aumentando a força do Pokémon elétrico. Rusty era mais inteligente do que Dave se permitira admitir. _E esse sorriso que não sai da sua cara está me tirando do sério..._

- Olha Hairo, para facilitar um pouco pra você, eu não vou mudar de Pokémon essa rodada ok? Escolha qualquer um dos seus para lutar com o meu Pikachu.

- Pika, pika! – exclamou o rato amarelo, pulando e soltando pequenas faíscas de suas bochechas vermelhas.

Dave olhou para suas Pokebolas restantes e percebeu que tinha ali um problema. Haunter e Poliwag tinham ambos lutado grandes batalhas a pouco e não estavam em suas melhores condições. O Pokémon aquático, talvez ainda pudesse lutar e apresentar um bom desafio, mas Haunter tinha sido derrotado por Casper. Não havia possibilidade de colocá-lo para lutar tão brevemente.

_Porque eu não pensei nisso antes de aceitar o desafio? Estúpido! Estúpido!_ Pensou o rapaz, se contendo para não bater na própria testa.Não lhe restavam opções, se não apostar em Eevee. A raposa, como sempre, pareceu entender muito bem o seu treinador e deu-lhe um olhar de confiança antes de entrar na arena.

Rusty soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Porque eu sabia que você ia escolher essa bola inútil de pelo? Ainda não entendo como você pode preferir esse a um dos iniciantes do meu avô, Dave. Se bem que, vendo a sua habilidade num campo de batalha, o que mais me surpreende é que você tenha realmente ganho essas insígnias que carrega.

Eevee franziu o rosto na arena.

- O que quer dizer com isso Rusty?

- Ora, você não disse de onde conseguiu o seu Eevee para ninguém não é mesmo? O que me garante que conseguiu essas insígnias lutando de modo justo?

Agora Rusty tinha ido longe de mais. Dave ficara vermelho e dera um passo à frente, pronto para partir para cima do rival, mas foi a vez de Aya se intrometer.

- Você está acusando Casper e o Ginásio de Zaffre de terem dado sua insígnia injustamente? Quem você pensa que é garoto?

A reação da mulher foi tão inesperada que até o ruivo foi pego de surpresa, apagando o sorriso do rosto ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava que tinha ali um membro do ginásio da cidade, o qual ainda precisava enfrentar.

- Eu estava lá! Fui eu quem coordenou a luta entre Dave e Casper e eles lutaram de modo justo! Nunca mais se atreva a fazer acusações desse tipo! – esbravejava Aya, mais vermelha que o cabelo do menino de Cardo.

- Tudo bem, me perdoe senhorita, não quis insultá-la ou ao seu ginásio, – respondeu Rusty, mudando seu tom de voz para um mais doce e calmo – mas vendo o desempenho do meu oponente, pode se ver como minhas suspeitas nascem. Quem sabe então não foi um golpe de sorte quem lhe garantiu essas insígnias Hairo.

- Golpe de sorte? Golpe de... – Agora era a vez de Dave tremer de raiva, enquanto Eevee começava a rosnar instintivamente para o oponente. Ouvindo o desafio da raposa, Pikachu rapidamente se colocou a frente de seu treinador, soltando faíscas como se pronto a defendê-lo de um possível ataque. Fora Mary Jane que lembrou os dois que ainda tinham uma luta a travar, enquanto Jake observava tudo apreensivamente.

- Garotos, lembrem-se que ainda estão em uma batalha. Que tal decidirmos isso na arena?

- Tudo bem por mim – disse Dave, tentando controlar a respiração.

- Uee! – bravou Eevee, claramente furioso.

Rusty se limitou a rir.

- Comecem! – ordenou Aya, ainda tentando recuperar o ritmo de sua respiração.

Eevee não esperou o comando de Dave e, assim que Aya terminou da falar, já avançava em um ataque rápido em direção a Pikachu. As placas de gelo quebradas no chão se derretiam rapidamente e não se mostraram um grande obstáculo para o pequeno Pokémon que, em menos de um segundo, atingia o oponente e o jogava a distancia.

- Boa Eevee! – comemorou Dave, vendo o sorriso de Rusty vacilar pela primeira vez aquele dia. Ainda assim, o ruivo não deixou que sumisse.

- Pikachu, preste mais atenção nele! Quando se aproximar, use o choque do trovão!

- Pika! – Concordou o rato amarelo, se colocando novamente de pé.

Dave entendeu rapidamente a precaução tomada por Rusty, que deixava com que ele tomasse a iniciativa do combate, esperando vencê-lo enquanto se defendia. A idéia era boa, o garoto tinha que admitir, mas ele conhecia seu Eevee suficientemente bem para saber que se Rusty deixasse, aquela batalha já estaria ganha.

- Eevee, continue com o ataque rápido!

- Você é mesmo estúpido – respondeu o ruivo – Pikachu, use o choque do trovão!

Dave riu pela primeira vez – Eevee, mude de direção!

Enquanto Eevee se aproximava em grande velocidade, o ataque elétrico do Pokémon de Rusty se lançou em sua direção, mas, obedecendo a seu treinador, a raposa usou-se de sua agilidade para dar um pequeno salto para o lado, desviando da corrente lançada contra ele sem perder muita velocidade. Mais uma vez, Pikachu fora lançado longe sobre a terra molhada, se levantando com mais dificuldade dessa vez. Rusty, finalmente, dava leves sinais de apreensão.

- Pikachu, eu disse para prestar mais atenção! Use agora sua agilidade combinada á cauda de ferro!

Dave olhava Pikachu em um segundo, e no outro ele tinha virado um borrão amarelo que corria, mudando de direção a cada segundo, mas sempre em direção a Eevee. O garoto perdeu um precioso segundo pensando no que fazer, ouvindo seu coração batendo rápido em sua garganta, e quando percebeu, já era tarde de mais. Pikachu já estava a menos de um metro de Eevee, quando Dave percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Eevee estava quase desaparecendo pela terra, que agora mais parecia lama, cavando profundamente para se esconder. _ Ele é genial! _Pensou o menino, orgulhoso se seu Pokémon.

- Ótimo trabalho! Usou muito bem o Cavar, Eevee! – exclamou o menino, enquanto Pikachu passava por cima do buraco que seu oponente cavara e parava repentinamente, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido. Rusty cerrara os dentes.

Eevee saiu do subsolo a poucos centímetros de Pikachu, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, agressivo, confiante e decidido. Ele viu o susto e o medo correrem os olhos do pequeno Pokémon enquanto ele fazia um rápido movimento com a cauda, já brilhando, desferindo o golpe que o próprio Pikachu planejara usar contra ele. O rato elétrico foi jogado longe com uma longa exclamação de dor, caindo na parte seca e dura do campo com um baque.

Corajosamente, ele ainda tentou se levantar por alguns segundos, enquanto Rusty tentava desesperadamente esconder a surpresa em seus olhos, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. O silêncio seria perturbador, não fossem os leves sons do esforço do pequeno roedor ferido. Claramente, ele não tinha mais condições de continua a luta.

- Eevee e Dave venceram esse round – disse Aya, arrancando um grande sorriso do garoto de Cardo. Ela mesma se permitiu sorrir por Eevee.

- Volte seu Pokémon estúpido! Vamos ter que treinar muito essa sua velocidade – disse Rusty, sacando a Pokebola e recolhendo seu Pikachu, claramente desapontado. Virando-se para Dave, o garoto Noah continuou – Devo admitir Dave, seu Pokémon foi bastante rápido nessa luta. Vamos ver por quanto tempo ele agüenta. Vai continuar com ele?

- Claro! – concordou Dave, ainda com o sorriso da vitória no rosto.

- Uee! – exclamou Eevee, não se deixando amaciar pelo elogio inesperado. Seu olhar ainda era decidido e concentrado.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou escolher o meu Pokémon iniciante. – Sacando a Pokebola, Rusty olhou para ela e murmurou – Não me decepcione dessa vez. Vai Bulbassauro!

Aya deu o sinal, e a batalha começou como a última, Eevee fez o primeiro movimento com grande velocidade, mas, dessa vez, Rusty não foi pego de surpresa.

- Bulbassauro, use seus chicotes como proteção.

O Pokémon de planta rapidamente lançou seus chicotes e os movimentos, de modo que girasse verticalmente a sua frente, impedindo por completo que fosse atingido de modo frontal. Eevee teve que se refrear bruscamente para não ser atingido e parou a poucos centímetros do raio em que giravam os cipós verdes do oponente, dando sorte por já estar na parte molhada da arena, usando a lama como um fator a mais para diminuir a sua velocidade. Foi a vez de Rusty tentar tirar vantagem da situação, enquanto Dave parecia ter uma idéia diferente.

- Bulbassauro, aproveite sua chance e prenda o Eevee!

- Eevee, ataque de areia!

A raposa foi mais rápida que o oponente e jogou com as patas traseiras a areia molhada na direção do seu oponente, que agora para de girar os cipós para atacá-lo. A areia molhada ficara muito semelhante a lama, que atingiu diretamente o rosto de Bulbassauro, fazendo com que sua visão fosse muito prejudicada. Isso, porém não impediu que os chicotes alcançassem Eevee e os prendesse com força.

- Ueeee! – exclamou o Pokémon enquanto apertado pelo oponente, que estava desesperado tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

- Bulbassauro, esqueça os olhos! Bata com Eevee no chão!

Dave, mais uma vez, se viu perdido e sem idéias, tomado de surpresa pela desvantagem que tinha. Eevee estava imóvel e incapacitado de atacar Bulbassauro, que, mesmo cego, parecia ter a luta nas mãos. Ele precisava achar um jeito de desprender seu amigo,_ ou então eu poderia..._

Mas Eevee foi mais rápido que seu treinador, pensando na mesma estratégia e a colocando em prática. Enquanto Bulbassauro se preparava para lançar seu corpo contra o duro chão, a raposa se deixou apertar e abriu a boca, concentrando, rapidamente, uma forte energia roxa a sua frente. Enquanto tomava velocidade para sofrer o impacto, o ataque foi desferido contra o adversário.

Não fora suficientemente rápido para evitar o impacto, sofrendo uma forte queda, mas assim que a bola das sombras atingiu o alvo, Eevee foi liberado dos cipós que o prendiam e se levantou rapidamente, sacudindo a areia molhada do corpo. O Pokémon de planta, por outro lado, parecia ter sofrido um grande dano, sendo lançado aos pés do seu treinador e mostrando grandes dificuldades para se levantar. A areia ainda incomodava os seus olhos, visivelmente irritados, enquanto suas pernas tremiam tentando reerguer seu peso.

- Seu Pokémon idiota! Você é inútil! Levanta logo! – Bradava Rusty, agora visivelmente irritado.

Bulbassauro olhou tristemente para seu treinador, claramente ferido e com dores, mas, apesar disso, reuniu o que restavam de suas forças e se reergueu, olhando fixamente para Eevee.

- Bulba, bulbasaur! – Bravou ele, como um desabafo.

Naquele momento, porém, uma voz inesperada fez com que Dave esquecesse momentaneamente da luta.

- Tudo bem primo, não precisa mais lutar, já falei com a mamãe – disse Mindy, surgindo repentinamente na arena.

Dave olhou para a menina completamente perplexo enquanto Mary Jane e Jake a olhavam preocupados. Os olhos dela pareciam levemente inchados e vermelhos, como se estivesse chorando a pouco, porém ela tinha uma expressão decida.

- Tudo bem prima. Volte seu Pokémon inútil! Você não serve para nada mesmo... – disse Rusty, enquanto retornava seu triste Bulbassauro para a Pokebola, enquanto deixava sua área de treinador.

-Ei, espera ai, estávamos numa luta! – disse Dave, sem saber para quem queria olhar. Sua cabeça estava completamente perdida. Foi Mindy quem se deu ao trabalho de explicar.

- Desculpe Dave, mas eu vi vocês entrando no Centro Pokémon e indo para os telefones, mas eu precisava ter uma conversa muito particular com a minha mãe...

- Vocês voltaram a se falar? – perguntou Dave, agradavelmente surpreso.

- Pode-se dizer que sim – respondeu a morena, forçando um sorriso – E eu sabia que se vocês me vissem, iam me fazer perguntas. Não queria isso. Portanto, pedi que Rusty os distraísse para que eu pudesse ficar sozinha ao telefone.

- Mindy, mas... – Dave não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu-se magoado por ter sido deixado de fora de o que quer que tivesse acontecendo com a garota. Ela era mais do que uma simples amiga para ele, e depois da viajem até Zaffre, ele achou que também fosse assim para ela. _Talvez eu tenha me enganado._.. Fora Jake a intervir em seguida.

- Mindy, você não precisava ter feito isso tudo! Era só você pedir para que nós deixássemos você sozinha! Não precisava se esconder e nos enganar. Nós somos amigos não somos? Só estávamos preocupados com você. Desde que chegamos você sumiu e nem nos deu explicação. Pediu para irmos ao ginásio sem você. O que está acontecendo? Você está bem? Está pensando em ir ao ginásio? Ah, por falar em ginásio, essa aqui é a Aya. Ela é aprendiz aqui em Zaffre que nem eu era em Auburn. Legal né? Ela...

Mindy deu uma leve risada, dessa vez sincera, que logo foi escondida por uma sombra de tristeza, até que ela recuperou seu semblante decidido, enquanto escutava o discurso do menino. Foi o gesto de se aproximar e bagunçar o cabelo dele que o fez parar de falar, surpreso pelo toque da menina.

- Não se preocupe comigo tudo bem Jake? Já falo com vocês. No momento, preciso mesmo é falar com Rusty. Primo, me acompanha?

- Claro – respondeu o Ruivo, mostrando-se mais uma vez sério, com um ar superior a todos a sua volta.

Dave não se conteu ouvindo as palavras da menina, explodindo antes de ela sair.

- COM O RUSTY? QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ MANDOU ELE AQUI PARA ME DESTRAIR?

A morena foi pega de surpresa com o garoto, que estava espumando de raiva.

- Mindy, você tem idéia do quanto eu estava preocupado com você? E você fica se escondendo, e agora quer falar com esse ai? Desculpa, mas eu não consigo entender. Eu achei que... achei que...

As beiras das lagrimas, a morena respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos do rapaz.

- Eu sei. Desculpe-me Dave. Eu juro que encontro vocês em poucos minutos, no quarto de vocês, tudo bem?

Dave olhou-a incrédulo, sem saber o que responder.

- Faça o que quiser... – respondeu, dando-lhe as costas e pegando Eevee no colo. A raposa parecia tão surpresa e desapontada quanto ele – Você fez uma ótima luta Eevee, mesmo que ela tenha sido uma farsa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando Mindy entrou no quarto encontrou Dave deitado na sua cama, na parte de cima da beliche, enquanto Jake andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, visivelmente ansioso. O garoto demorou alguns segundos para perceber que ela adentrara o cômodo e, quando finalmente percebeu, paralisou. Dave, em cima da cama, fingiu não ter reparado na visitante, e continuou a acariciar Eevee.

- Oi meninos – disse Mindy, se demorando alguns segundos a mais observando a cama de Dave antes de olhar para Jake. Ela tentava soar o mais natural possível, mas sua voz a traíra.

- Oi Mindy – respondeu Jake, tremendo de nervosismo e ansiedade.

A menina, até então parada a porta, entrou no quarto e sacudiu os cabelos de Jake com um sorriso um pouco mais convincente do que aquele que tentara usar na área de treinamento do Centro. Ela sentou-se na cadeira virou-se para os amigos, tentando parecer casual.

- Então, como foi o ginásio? Fiquei sabendo que o líder daqui não é fácil. Conseguiu a Insígnia Dave?

O garoto de Grené continuou a olhar para o teto, sem a menor intenção de responder. O silencio teria sido constrangedor, se apenas Jake o deixasse reinar, mas o menino mais novo não conseguiria deixar isso acontecer nem que quisesse.

- O Dave foi incrível, e a luta foi de mais! – disse ele, surpreendendo a garota com a sua empolgação. Aparentemente a presença dela ali tinha agitado o rapaz – Você tem que ver esse ginásio Mindy, ele é completamente diferente de tudo o que você imaginar. Não da para descrever, é incrível... - e continuou a explicar cada passo que deram até a luta entre Dave e Carter. A garota parecia se entreter com a descrição detalhada e exagerada do menino, e forçara-se a dar risadas em alguns momentos, mas a expressão em seu rosto não dava pistas do que ela realmente sentia.

Quando o rapaz finalmente terminou, ela puxou um mapa da mochila e o estendeu sobre a mesa.

- Então, quais são os planos de viajem daqui para frente? – Ela perguntou, sem esperar realmente que alguém lhe respondesse. A garota normalmente guiava o grupo, e nunca tinha compartilhado o caminho pretendido com ninguém.

- Ué? – começou Dave, como se por instinto. Esquecera-se de que estava ignorando a menina – Você não quer enfrentar o Carter antes de pensar nisso? Você também precisa de uma insígnia, não?

A morena prendeu a respiração, dando um leve sorriso por finalmente ter conquistado a atenção do rapaz. Mas aquele não era um sorriso de felicidade, mas sim um de alivio. Ela o chamou para baixo, pedindo para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Não preciso enfrentar o Carter – respondeu ela, fazendo com que a surpresa tomasse conta dos dois garotos – Já digo o porquê... Agora, por favor, vamos ver o mapa?

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu pensar em algo para dizer, tomados de surpresa, e a menina aproveitou para começar o assunto. Com um dedo ela apontou Zaffre, e então continuou.

- Olhem bem. Estamos aqui em Zaffre e já enfrentamos quatro ginásios. O que significa que faltam apenas quatro para as oito insígnias da liga. Minha sugestão é que os ginásios seguintes sejam Celadon, Fuschia, Veridian e Pewter. – Ela guiouos com o dedo pelo caminho sugerido, fazendo-os seguirem o mapa enquanto falava. – a liga Pokémon não é muito longe de Veridian ou Pewter, o que é uma vantagem para quem termina a busca por insígnias lá – disse ela, tentando fazer com que sua voz não vacilasse. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa.

Dave anuiu com a cabeça concordando com o plano, mas Mindy ainda não estava satisfeita.

- Repitam então comigo – disse a menina, voltando com os dedos para o mapa – Celado, Fuschia, Veridian e Pewter.

- Celadon, Fuschia, Veridian e Pewter. – repetiram os garotos em uníssono, enquanto a menina dava um leve sorriso de aprovação.

- Ótimo.

Dave então sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-se de que, na verdade, nada era ótimo.

- Espera. O que o mapa tem a ver com tudo isso? Você ainda tem que explicar o que está acontecendo! Porque você sumiu? O que você tem feito com o Rusty? Por que você não quer enfrentar o Carter? Comece a se explicar!

A morena suspirou fundo, fitando os olhares apreensivos dos amigos a sua volta, que esperavam nervosamente por uma explicação. _Chegou a hora_ pensou.

- É o meu pai, Dave.

- Seu pai? – Surpreendeu-se Jake – Rusty é o seu pai?

Foi difícil não rir do menino.

- Não! – apressou-se a corrigir a menina, ainda rindo – o Rusty tem lá idade pra ser meu pai Jake? É do meu pai de verdade. O que eu nunca conheci!

- Ah, nossa. Eu não sabia que você não conhecia o seu pai – disse ele, olhando para Dave e entendendo que ele era o único ali que não sabia disso. _Por que ela não me contou antes?_

- Bom, pois é. Minha mãe sempre me disse que ele estava morto, mas eu descobri que na verdade ela não sabe se ele está ou não vivo.

- Mas o que é que isso tem a ver? O que aconteceu com o seu pai? – Dave ainda estava irritado. Ele imaginara que a causa daquilo era o pai desaparecido da garota, mas isso não era motivo para que ela o excluísse.

- Acontece, Dave, que descobrimos agora que eu não sou a única a procurar por ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou o menino, sem saber se aquilo estava esclarecendo as coisas ou apenas complicando-as mais ainda.

- Meu avô está no hospital Dave, por isso que não atenderam no laboratório. Ele tinha sido seqüestrado e torturado para liberar informações sobre meu pai. Quem ele era, de onde veio, onde estava sua família... Tudo. – Dave não sabia o que dizer. _O Prof. Noah? Sequestrado e torturado? _– A policia conseguiu libertá-lo, mas ele estava muito ferido. Deve ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Mas... Quem? Porque? – disse Jake, tão surpreso quanto Dave.

Mindy suspirou profundamente, como se não quisesse responder àquela pergunta. E então, subitamente, Dave soube.

- Foi a Equipe Rocket...

A menina se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

- O que seu avô disse Mindy? Ele não disse que você era filha dele não é? Isso só vai ser mais um motivo para virem atrás da gente! – explodiu Dave, preocupado.

- Calma, meu avô não disse nada a eles. Ele morreria antes de entregar a minha mãe ou a mim. Eles não vem atrás da gente por mim...

Dave e Jake respiraram aliviados, mas Mindy parecia não ter acabado. Seu olhar continuava preso ao chão, sem coragem de olhar os amigos nos olhos. Quando ela o levantou, fixou-se em Dave.

- Mas eu vou atrás deles.

O silencio reinou no quarto enquanto Dave e Jake absorviam as palavras da amiga. Aquilo era de mais para a cabeça deles compreender.

- O QUE?

Mindy não deixou que eles continuassem e se apressou a explicar.

- A decisão já foi tomada. Já falei com minha mãe e vou atrás deles. Rusty disse que há rumores de uma grande base em Saffron... – a expressão de incredulidade de Dave e Jake era indescritível – Eles sabem alguma coisa sobre o meu pai Dave. Alguma coisa! - As lágrimas rolavam do rosto da menina enquanto ela falava – Eles também o estão procurando, mas eu preciso saber por que. Preciso saber quem é o meu pai e o porquê eles estão atrás dele. Se eu puder, eu vou ajudá-lo. Eu preciso disso Dave, PRECISO!

- Mas... – Dave não sabia o que dizer – Isso é loucura Mindy. Loucura! Como você acha que a gente pode fazer isso? E além disso, Saffron nem está no caminho que você acabou de traçar e... – o menino perdeu a fala, perdido em pensamentos. As coisas começavam a se encaixar.

Ela não deixou que ele tomasse as conclusões sozinho.

- Não posso levar o Eevee para a base da Equipe Rocketm Dave. Você sabe disso. Você não pode vir comigo.

- Eu vou! – Disse Jake, pulando da cadeira. Tremia de nervosismo e as lágrimas se seguravam firmemente nos olhos.

- Você é apenas um menino Jake. Não posso levá-lo também. – A menina sorriu carinhosamente para o garoto - Além disso, o Dave precisa de você. Não posso levar uma criança comigo nessa loucura.

Dave ainda estava paralisado de choque, enquanto Eevee observava tudo de cima da cama, tristonho, deixando algumas lágrimas correrem pelo seu pelo marrom.

- Dave, eu juro que não queria deixar você assim, agora, mas eu...

- Então não deixe! – disse ele, se levantando da cadeira e andando pelo quarto, nervoso – O que você quer fazer é loucura, é suicídio! O que você pensa que vai conseguir? Não vai embora, por favor.

- Eu tenho que ir! – disse ela, se levantando e pegando na mão dele, fazendo-o parar – olha pra mim...

O rapaz virou-se para ela, mas fitou o chão. Mindy levou sua mão ao rosto dele e o fez levantar o olhar enquanto se aproximava para um beijo.

Os lábios dos dois se tocaram e eles se abraçaram em um beijo apaixonado, apertado, com o salgado das primeiras lágrimas a temperar o sabor triste que tomava conta dos dois. Eles se apertavam fortes um contra o outro, perdendo a noção do tempo e do espaço, tentando ao máximo esquecer que talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que estariam juntos. Quando finalmente se separaram, Mindy voltou a falar.

- Eu tenho que ir Dave. Por mais que eu queira ficar. Acredite se eu pudesse, eu não saia mais do seu lado, mas eu não posso deixar que meu pai seja capturado sem fazer nada. Eu preciso saber quem ele é, contar pra ele que ele tem uma filha... Eu não pretendo que você me entenda, mas pelo menos respeite o que eu tenho que fazer.

O menino já não tinha palavras e limitou-se a chorar copiosamente. Ela limpou as lagrimas dele com os dedos.

- Se você continuar no caminho que eu disse, eu te encontro. Não sei quando, nem em qual das cidades, mas eu te encontro...

- E se eles te pegarem?

- Eles não vão me pegar.

- E se...

Ela calou-o estendendo um dedo e colando-o nos lábios dele. Depois encostou de novo os seus, em um beijo carinhoso, porem rápido, se liberando, em seguida de seus braços.

Olhou então para Jake, que estava sem ar, mas havia parado de chorar. Alguma coisa nele não estava certa, mas a menina não tinha tempo para se estender mais.

- Conto com você para cuidar dele, ok Jake? – disse rindo – e cuide-se você também. Você foi um grande amigo esse tempo todo e tenho certeza que vai ser um grande pesquisador. A gente se vê ok?

Ele não respondeu, mas ela não esperava que respondesse. A emoção era muita até mesmo para ela. Eevee pulou da cama em seus ombros, e ela o agarrou e abraçou forte.

- E você seu peludinho esperto, vê se não se mete em confusão. E cuida desse seu treinador direito ok? Não quero ver você nem perto da Equipe Rocket, se não vou ter que salvá-lo também!

- Uee, Ueeee! – disse o Pokémon, deixando agora as lágrimas correrem. Quando ela o soltou, ele pulou de volta para a cama.

Agora, era a vez de Dave. Ela olhou-o mais uma fez, no fundo dos olhos.

- Continue no caminho que eu disse, e eu vou encontrar você ok? Eu prometo.

- Você ta pedindo que todos cuidem de mim, mas quem vai cuidar de você?

- Eu nunca precisei que ninguém cuidasse de mim, mas o Rusty vem comigo. – disse ela

Dave não gostou do que ouviu, mas sua rivalidade com Rusty não tinha espaço ali.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei me virar muito bem sozinha.

- Eu sei... – ele teve que admitir.

- Não saia do...

- Do caminho, eu sei... – disse ele, sorrindo para ela – você vai fazer falta...

- Você nem imagina – ela completou, dando mais um beijo rápido em sua boca. Tremia de nervosismo, e as lágrimas voltavam a brotar – Eu te...

- Eu sei – ele completou – eu também.

E com isso, ela se liberou, virou as costas e saiu do quarto, em uma direção na qual Dave não podia segui-la.


	25. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Jake estava sozinho no quarto, arrumando suas coisas enquanto Dave tomava banho e se preparava para partir. Ele ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. E o que mais lhe incomodava não era a quantidade de informações sobre Mindy que ele descobrira de uma vez, ou a mudança súbita no grupo de amigos que viajam juntos. O beijo e as declarações entre Mindy e Dave eram o que mais lhe incomodavam.

Já desconfiava do romance dos dois há algum tempo, e tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo na viajem até Zaffre, mas nunca tinha visto os dois se beijando. Aquilo havia sido de mais para a cabeça do menino. Se pudesse, abandonaria Dave ali mesmo e nunca mais olharia na cara dele. Quem sabe pudesse até mesmo seguir Mindy e ajudá-la.

Mas não podia. Além disso, a menina ainda havia dito expressamente que ele não deveria acompanhá-la. _"Apenas um menino"... Ela se surpreenderia_ pensava ele, revoltado, enquanto enfiava as coisas na mochila desordenadamente. _Celadon, Fuschia, Veridian, Pewter_ repetia para si mesmo. Aquela talvez, fosse a única maneira que ele poderia voltar a reencontrar a garota. Ficar na estrada planejada. _E se ela for capturada, eu vou ter que dar outro jeito_. Enquanto ele pensava, o telefone tocou

- Alô?

A voz feminina de Mary Jane respondeu do outro lado da linha

- Oi Jake, tudo pronto?

- Quase, o Dave está no banho...

- Ah sim, claro. Como ele está? – perguntou ela. _Ninguém se preocupa em como eu estou_ pensou ele.

- Acho que está bem. Nos vemos lá em baixo em 15 minutos, o que acha?

- Deve ser suficiente. Então até – disse ela, desligando.

No mesmo instante, Dave voltou ao quarto, já vestido. As marcas do choro haviam quase sumido, mas sua expressão ainda era de desolação. Sorrir era algo fora de questão.

- Era MJ? – ele perguntou.

- Ela mesma. Disse para nos encontrarmos lá em baixo em 15 minutos.

- Tudo bem.

- Ela vai mesmo com a gente? – perguntou Jake. _A Mindy não ia gostar nada disso._

- Vai sim. Ela disse que está indo para Celadon também e que não queria me deixar sozinho.

_Claro, por que eu e ninguém somos a mesma coisa_ pensou Jake, bufando e se levantando. – Vamos descer logo então. Ainda temos que pegar nossos Pokemons com a Enfermeira Joy.

Dave e Jake cataram todas as suas coisas e desceram de elevador até o hall de entrada do Centro Pokémon. Esperavam encontrar Mindy de saída, mas a menina não estava a vista. _ Já devem ter ido_ pensou Jake, triste. Era muito difícil afastar a imagem do beijo dos dois amigos de sua cabeça, mas surpreendentemente ele não chorara uma vez sequer. _Se eu fosse criança, talvez eu tivesse chorado, mas não sou mais uma criança..._ pensou ele.

Assim que chegaram ao balcão, a enfermeira de cabelos rosa veio atendê-los, mas sua expressão não tinha o sorriso de sempre, mas sim um ar de preocupação.

- Meninos, que bom ver vocês. Sabem por onde anda a Aya? Ela não voltou ao Ginásio e o líder Casper já está ficando preocupado.

- Não. Não sabemos. A última vez que a vimos ela estava aqui. – respondeu Dave.

- Pois bem, ela não está mais. Mas logo deve aparecer – disse a enfermeira – e vocês, já estão de saída?

- Sim, estamos. – Dave entregou a chave do quarto para a mulher.

- Espero que tenham aproveitado a estadia. Vou pegar seus Pokemons. Esperem só um instante.

Assim que a mulher desapareceu, Jake deu um tapa na testa.

- Dave, esqueci uma coisa lá em cima. Espera aqui. – E saiu correndo, sem nem dar tempo do garoto responder.

Assim que ele sumiu, MJ apareceu, ruiva e com seus óculos escuros habituais.

- Pronto Dave?

- Sempre – disse ele, tentando forçar um sorriso.

- E o que houve com o Jake? – perguntou ela.

- Ele só esqueceu uma coisa lá em cima. Escuta, você viu a Aya por ai? Parece que ninguém sabe onde ela está.

- Não vi não. Eu subi pro meu quarto sozinha depois de a... – Mas parou antes de falar o nome de Mindy.

- Entendi... – disse Dave, deixando a cabeça cair.

A enfermeira Joy voltou com todas as Pokebolas, e Jake apareceu não muito tempo depois, achando os amigos em um silencio profundo e constrangedor. Assim eles saíram em direção a estrada. A única coisa que Dave conseguia pensar era _Celadon, Fuschia, Veridian, Pewter._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De volta ao quartel general secreto, Jody desligou o telefone com um sorriso no rosto. Estava em seu quarto luxuoso e Jack estava deitado na cama, sem camisa.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

- Nosso plano deu certo. – a mulher parecia prestes a pular de felicidade.

- Bom então ligue para o supervisor!

Imediatamente a agente de cabelos roxos obedeceu, discando o código que lhes fora dado especialmente para contatar o supervisor G, enquanto Jack ajeitava seu cabelo branco e colocava a parte de cima de seu uniforme. A sombra e a voz de seu comandante apareceram no vídeo-fone depois dos primeiros dois toques.

- O que vocês querem? –mesmo computadorizada, sua voz parecia irritada.

- Temos boas noticias senhor. Nosso plano deu certo.

- Ótimo. Devem me manter atualizados semanalmente então. Quero saber de cada passo que aquele garoto der daqui para frente.

- Com certeza. – disseram os dois, em uníssono. E Então, a ligação foi desligada.


End file.
